KAMEN RIDER DAYS III: CROSS CRISIS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The Multiverse is in crisis as the instability of the worlds' barriers start to wreak havoc upon it. One evil is responsible for this and will not stop until everything is destroyed. The Kamen Riders must stop it before it's too late.
1. Back To School

"Ryuji, I need advice," spoke Makoto Itou to Ryuji Hasuma.

Ryuji blinked and then stared at Makoto oddly before cocking an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he questioned.

Makoto had bumped into Ryuji while the Rider was on his morning jog. It was pretty convenient since Makoto really needed some advice from Ryuji himself.

What sort of advice? Love advice.

"You see, Sekai and I went on a date and well…" Makoto began, trailing off at the end.

"It sucked," Ryuji finished. It was an educated guess, really.

"She said I wasn't being a good boyfriend so she storms off and hasn't spoken to me since."

Ryuji hissed. "So, the silent treatment, hm? Guess the date must've stunk."

"I know," Makoto nodded. "So, because your relationship with Kotonoha is going well, I want to know how you did it."

"Well, I don't cheat on my girlfriend," said Ryuji scornfully. Makoto groaned.

"You're still going to hold that over my head, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," Ryuji nodded. "So, why me, exactly?"

"Sometimes…Sekai compares me to you. I mean Kotonoha tells her stuff and she asks me why I can't be more like you," said Makoto.

"Well, there's no way you can be like me. I'm a Kamen Rider if you haven't noticed," said Ryuji.

"Yes, I get that, but I want to know how to be a good boyfriend to her," said Makoto, sadly.

"Well, you gave her some space, which is good. Women sometime want to be left alone when they sulk. But, since it's been days, it's time you should try to win back her heart."

"OK."

"Just tell me what happened on that date."

Makoto hesitated but reluctantly told Ryuji anyway, "We were at this restaurant and there was this REALLY attractive waitress. When she was walking away…Sekai caught me staring at her ass."

"Strike one," said Ryuji.

"And then when the drinks came, which was juice, I accidentally spilt some on Sekai's dress," continued Makoto.

"And that's strike two."

"Then when the waitress came as I was going get a napkin to help clean it up, I tripped, and my hand grabbed the waitress' top and…I ripped it off."

"Ouch, that's strike three."

"And my face ended up in her cleavage."

Ryuji gave Makoto a dry stare and said, "You know what, I don't know what to say except no wonder Sekai's pissed. You're so screwed."

"It was an accident!" Makoto tried to defend himself. "But…I guess she got upset anyway so it's too late for excuses." He then implored, "So, Ryuji, any advice for a man whose love life is in danger?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes and said, "Itou, the reason why Kotonoha and I have a good relationship is because I treat her with care. I treat her like she's my most precious possession, but I don't overdo it."

"So, what should I do?" Makoto asked.

"Be a man, go to your lady, and apologize," Ryuji urged. "Sometimes you need to surrender to achieve victory."

"I guess…" Makoto accepted. He then decided to ask, "Hey, is it okay if I ask a personal question?"

"Depends on how personal it is. Make it quick, though. I gotta get back for breakfast," he said.

"What would you have done if Kotonoha didn't return your feelings?" Makoto asked. Ryuji stood frozen and then stared at Makoto. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Makoto was afraid Ryuji was going to beat him up for asking such a question but Ryuji just remained standing there. "Huh?"

"I…" Ryuji began. What would he have done if Kotonoha didn't return his feelings? Would he simply revert back into a monster? Or would he just feel so dead inside and started going on a rampage? He was afraid to think of an answer since all his conclusions led to him becoming evil again. "I…don't know…"

"You…don't know?" Makoto parroted.

Ryuji elaborated, "Itou, you know what I am. I'm not human and never will be human again. Deep inside me there's a monster and the only thing holding it back is Koto-chan." He clenched his fists. "If I lose her…it gets loose and I won't be able to stop it."

"Ryuji, you're not evil as far as I can see," said Makoto.

"That's because you don't know me well enough, Itou. Time's up. I'll see you later." Ryuji then jogged off back to Kotonoha's home.

* * *

"**BACK TO SCHOOL"**

* * *

Both Neko and Kenzaki stood in front of the door of their new apartment. Sleeping in their stroller were their two children, Maya and Gou. Their apartment had already been fully furnished so now it was only a matter of officially moving in.

"Our own love nest," said Neko with a smile. She noted the frown Kenzaki had on his face. "What's wrong, Ken-kun?"

"Neko, as much as I love you I can't help but object to this arrangement," stated Kenzaki.

"Why?" she questioned.

"It's because we'll be living next door to your insane sister!" stated Kenzaki, pointing towards the apartment that was next to theirs.

"Ken-kun," began Neko, frowning, "I know that you and Nee-chan have had your differences but we're family now. Also, despite your distrust of her, who else do you know will risk her entire life to protect Gou-chan and Maya-chan?"

"I can name a few," muttered Kenzaki.

"Ken-kun, trust me," said Neko. "It's for the best."

Kenzaki frowned and took her hand, kissing it. She smiled as he said, "Fine, whatever you say, but I'm still not gonna leave her alone with the kids when we've got Kumiko to watch them for us."

Sand suddenly poured out from Neko's body and then reformed into Koneko, the Kitten Imagin. She said, cheerfully, "And don't forget me, Onee-chan and Onii-chan!"

"Yes, and you too," said Kenzaki. Despite his earlier distrust of Koneko when she first appeared, he'd grown fond of her and despite her being Kat's Imagin, he trusted her more than the former evil Zodiac Knight.

"OK, let's move in," said Neko. "Ken-kun, the key?"

"Right here," said Kenzaki as he held it in his hand. He then pushed it into the keyhole, gave it a twist, unlocked the door and pulled it open, only for…

"SURPRISE!" Kat shouted out as she leapt at Neko, hugging her. The twins, however, never stirred from all the noise.

"And here's the psycho now," said Ken-kun, eyes narrowed. "What were you doing in MY apartment?"

Kat pouted and then grinned slyly before stating, "Well, I was just helping to check out the place."

"OK, but how did you get in?" Kenzaki questioned some more.

"That would be my fault, Ken-kun," said Neko sheepishly. "I gave her a copy of our house key."

Kenzaki grimaced. Now she could come in uninvited whenever she wanted. Heck, she could just teleport straight inside and so taking the key away would be a moot point.

Kat bent over and smiled at her niece and nephew. "Kawaii…" she purred as she gazed at their sleeping faces. They reminded her of when Cathy used to be so cute before puberty struck. "My little babies…"

"They're not yours," growled Kenzaki. "They're mine and Neko's. Get that through your crazed head."

Kat frowned and glared at Kenzaki and countered, "Well, it's still my DNA. Neko-chan and I do share the exact genetic makeup. So, they're like my kids."

"They also have some of my DNA," retorted Kenzaki. "They're just as much my kids as they are Neko's…NOT yours."

"Whatever you say," said Kat, unfazed. "Oh, and if you need help babysitting, don't be too shy to call." She gave her sister a pat on the shoulder before going back to her apartment. "You know my number."

Once Kat was back in her apartment Kenzaki asked Neko, "Is it too late to move to a different building?"

"Ken-kun…" Neko sighed.

* * *

It was a brand new day and an alarm clock rang as it tried to awaken its owner. Said owner was still fast asleep, but the constant ringing was slowly getting on his nerves. With a groan, he reached over to the alarm clock and tried to find the 'off' button. Unfortunately, he couldn't and so he decided to stop it using a more…effective manner.

SMASH!

The fist of the alarm clock's owner slammed down onto the alarm clock, smashing it to bits before it withdrew back into the covers. "Much better…" Ryuji murmured.

"Ryuji-kun, must you always break your alarms clocks?" asked Kotonoha as se yawned and rubbed her eyes. He rolled around to face her, opening his tired eyes.

"I'm just not a morning person," he yawned.

"But still, that's like the 10th one I've seen you break."

"It's OK. Loki keeps buying them in bulk anyway," he told her. He smiled and then kissed her softly. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is a good morning," she agreed as she returned the gesture. "Now, come on. We should get ready or we'll be late."

"Right…but I want to cuddle for 5 more minutes," he said with a purr.

"Ryuji-kun, we cuddled last night."

"We did more than cuddle," he said as he pinched her bare bottom.

"Eek!"

Ryuji snickered as she pouted adorable before she gave him another kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

_Ryuji: Today was the first day of the new school term, and well there were some new faces. Basically new transfer students and today we were going to receive a new classmate. Why did that give me an odd foreboding feeling? Was I being too paranoid? Maybe…but I never ignored my instincts and wasn't going to start now. The day began as usual…_

* * *

With Setsuna absent because she got unexpectedly ill, Kotonoha had to take over since she was the assistant class rep. Warren came in and she said, "Rise, Bow, Sit." Everybody followed her instruction.

Warren began as he stood at the front, placing down his record book and text book on the podium, "Alright class, today we have a new student joining us. Now, let him introduce himself."

The new kid came in. He had messy, shoulder length black hair and large glasses over his brown eyes. He had a very kind face and was dressed in the boy's uniform. He bowed politely.

"Greeting, everyone. My name is Malum...Malum Walters."

* * *

_Ryuji: OK, when I look at him, I see someone that...well...I suddenly didn't like him. I couldn't explain it. I just...didn't like him._

* * *

"Alright, Walters, you can take the seat in the row next to Ms. Katsura's," said Warren.

"Thank you, sensei," said Malum politely before he went over to the desk, smiled at Kotonoha (Ryuji responded with grinding his teeth), before setting himself down.

"OK, now that we've all settled, it's time to begin our lesson…" Warren began. "Now, class, open your text books to page…"

* * *

_Ryuji: As for Ryuushin, he enrolled in our school too but ended up in a different class than ours._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rachel's class…

"My name's Ryuushin. Ryuushin Oba. Just stay outta my way and we'll get along just fine," stated Ryuushin as he stood at the front of the class.

Kat grinned. From what he heard this guy was a brawler and loved to fight. Whenever he got bored he could go look for a fight. Maybe when she had time she could go and challenge him to a fight.

* * *

Later, during the free time in between classes…

Kotonoha was welcoming the newest addition to their class, "As the assistant class rep, I wish to welcome you, Walters-san."

Malum nodded, "Thank you, Katsura-san. But please, call me Malum."

Kotonoha then introduced Ryuji, "Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Ryuji Hasuma."

Malum offered his hand, "It is nice to meet you."

Ryuji just stared at the hand dubiously. It took him ten seconds before he accepted the hand and they shook. "Yeah, likewise," Ryuji lied.

* * *

_Ryuji: OK, ever had the feeling that you just touched something so horrible that you wanted to either scrub your hand with a wire brush until the skin got scraped off or you wanted to cut off your hand? That was what I was feeling while shaking Malum's hand._

_

* * *

_

Ryuji continued, "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

_Ryuji: I didn't like this guy already, and I wasn't sure why. I just...didn't like him._

* * *

During lunch time, Ryuji was up on the roof, alone, and looking over the city. "I can't believe so much time has passed since I decided to stay here." The wind blew through his hair and it whipped into his face. He pulled his hair away from his face and spat, "Damn hair…"

"Maybe you should cut it," Kenzaki suggested as he stood next to Ryuji.

"No way!" Ryuji snapped. "Koto-chan loves my hair!"

"Well, you better manage it well then," said Kenzaki. "So, where's your other half?"

Ryuji grumbled, "She's showing the new kid, Malum, around. Damn it, I don't like him and I don't know why."

Kenzaki stated, "You don't like anything."

"There are exceptions," said Ryuji. "But this guy makes my skin crawl and I don't feel comfortable with Koto-chan spending time with him."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone and beat him up," said Kenzaki.

"It's tempting, but I don't want to come off as a jealous and possessive boyfriend…"

"Even though you are."

"Yeah, I'm possessive and jealous!" Ryuji yelled, "But I trust Koto-chan too! I'm not going to beat up a guy she wants to be friends with because of my stupid jealousy!"

Kenzaki blinked. "Wow…you have changed…"

"Maybe," Ryuji said as he turned around and leaned against the guard fence. "It's just…this world…there's something about it." He then asked, "So, where's your other half?"

"She's busy showing off pictures of our kids to the other girls," said Kenzaki. "Can't believe Nanami knows now too, huh?"

"Kat and Hikari blabbed," said Ryuji. "And well Kat had to prove it by using her 'Rinki Gaiso' technique."

"She really isn't subtle, is she?" Kenzaki asked.

"Hey, you know her like I do. When she came back she just tossed Ryuushin out and slammed the door in his face." He then asked, "So, how does it feel to be neighbors with Kat?"

Kenzaki frowned, "Ugh…she drops by unannounced so she can spend time with my kids. Sure, I trust her to protect them…but…"

"There are just still some issues between the two of you," Ryuji finished. "I know the feeling. Well, whether you wanna admit it or not, Kat's family."

"Don't remind me…" groaned Kenzaki. "Say, you wanna go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

Ryuji pointed to the empty bento on the bench. He said, "I just ate."

"I thought Hasumas were ALWAYS hungry," said Kenzaki, remembering how much Neko ate before and after she got pregnant. It was hard to tell the difference.

"Maybe, but right now I can't think of food," he said. Ryuji looked at the sky. "I just have this odd feeling that something's going to happen."

Kenzaki gave his fellow Rider an odd look and said, "Well, whatever you say. Right now I gotta go see my wife. See ya later, Ryuji."

"Yeah, you too, Kenzaki."

* * *

"Well, Malum-san, what do you think of our school?" asked Kotonoha as she finished the tour.

"It's a great place, Ms. Katsura," said Malum. Kotonoha smiled and gasped after she checked her watch.

"Oh my!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Malum-san," apologized Kotonoha as she bowed, "But I need to go! I promised to have lunch with Ryuji-kun!" She then ran off without another word.

* * *

It was the final bell and all the students were ready to head home after the day. Since it was the first day of the new term, club activities were postponed until next week. The students still needed to get used to the schedule again after enjoying their summer vacation.

The KLLA tried to attack Ryuji again but all he had to do was unleash his killing intent to get them to back down. It was at the gate that things were going to take a turn for the worse.

Kotonoha and Ryuji were almost out of school grounds when they saw a female figure leaning against the gate's entrance/exit. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans and combat boots. Though she had a figure supermodels would kill for, it was her face that was less than desirable. Of course, said face was covered up by a metal hockey mask. Her long dark hair fell down like a curtain. Through the eyeholes, a pair of soulless eyes stared at the frozen pair.

"Nice to see you again," the figure said.

Ryuji uttered one word, "Sauron…" right before the sky turned blood red and everything became bathed in red light.

"Party time," Sauron said as she whipped off her mask, revealing her terribly cracked and scarred face along with her black soulless eyes and demonic grin. Her shadow expanded and Horrors rose up one by one, twitching and clicking their jaws together hungrily. "Or should I say dinner time?" She let out an insane cackle as she watched her Horrors soar through the air.

"Dammit! Not even one day in!" Ryuji hissed as he drew out his Dyno Belt.

Inside the school were several flashes of light which indicated that the Riders in the building had already changed. Sounds of battle were already echoing in the building.

"You just don't know when to quit," Ryuji scowled as he wrapped his Dyno Belt around his waist. He then tapped the buttons one by one.

"I won't stop until I either control it all, or have destroyed it," Sauron laughed.

"Or I make you stop! Chou Henshin!" He slid the pass between the 'jaws' of his belt buckle.

"**DYNO FORM!**"

* * *

In the DynoLiner, Loki heard his signal. "Oh my! Ryuji needs help!" He then turned into an orb of light that flew out of the train.

Kishamoth, who was busy pumping weights, asked, "Hey, are you two guys up for some good old fashioned ass-kicking?"

"Sure, why not?" said Tirain. "Coming, brother?"

Cyrain put down his book and glasses before answering, "Lead the way."

The 3 Dyno Imagin then turned into orbs of light themselves before flying out of the train.

* * *

The GaroLiner Hunters were dealing with the Horrors that had forced their way into the school. Kenzaki had quickly become Garoh Lunar Form and Neko had become Ultimate Ryukendo. The two sword wielders were slicing the Horrors to ribbons, being sure to avoid any of their tainted blood.

Byakko was literally sending heads rolling as he knocked the Horrors around. Okami was using his scimitar to slice the dazed Horrors to ribbons, but his nose getting irritated by the rotting smell of their blood. Raion himself was spinning around with his naginata, running the Horror's through with ease. As for Buraki, he was using his favorite element of fire and burning the Horrors to a crisp. But the Horrors just kept coming.

The two Riders were forced back to back and Garoh chose this time to make some conversation.

"Brings back memories, huh?" asked Garoh.

"Not fond ones," said Ryukendo. "But it's good to be back in the suit."

"Ojou-sama, focus!" advised Gekiryuken.

She nodded and then ran her sword through a Horror. She concentrated and fired several bolts of lightning which electrocuted the Horrors, followed by a blast of flame and then a blizzard.

"Impressive," said Garoh. His wife beamed in response.

* * *

In another section of the building, Byakko no Gai, CopyKat, ALPHA and OMEGA were dealing with Horrors too. Byakko no Gai was tearing them to shreds with his claws as CopyKat sliced them to ribbon with her claws. OMEGA was slashing at them with her sword as ALPHA blasted at them.

"Man, and all on the first day!" said CopyKat. "Better switch! Rinki Gaiso!" In a flash of dark Rinki, her armor shifted into her Black Lioness form. "OK, now we're talking!" She then fired several orbs of dark energy from her hands, "Raigo Dan!"

"Kitty-Kat, behind you!" OMEGA alerted and the RinJyuKen artist ducked as a Horror lunged at her from behind. It got stabbed right through the face, courtesy of OMEGA.

"Thanks, Rosie-chan!" BL-Kat gave a thumbs up. "Bobby, my axes!"

"Gotcha, Big Sis!" Byakko no Gai answered before shooting the axes towards his partner. She caught them deftly in her hands and then started to hack and slash at Horror.

"_Excel Charge!_"

ALPHA's wings glowed brightly before she flew straight into the horde of several Horrors. Her energized wings cut right through them and killed them. She then landed and then began blasting again.

* * *

And yet in another section of the building a non-Rider pair was fighting Horrors. Ryuushin had assumed his Dragon Demon form as Benitora transformed into Rojotigre. The demon and Arrancar used whatever weapons or powers they had at their disposal to take down the hungry demons.

"Are you excited?" Rojotigre asked as he flexed his claws.

"Do you have to ask?" grinned Ryuushin with a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I just hope Hikari-chan's okay," said Rojotigre.

"Don't be," said Ryuushin. "Rina and Siera are taking care of her and the others."

"You have a lot of confidence in them," said Rojotigre.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? Siera can use defensive spells but they are deadly on these demons, and Rina can back her up with offensive spells."

The Horrors descended on the two beings and with a united roar they attacked.

* * *

Back outside, Ifrit was in Dyno Form and fighting against Sauron. He had taken care of the Horrors as the other Riders were taking care of the Horrors which had gotten inside the building. Kotonoha had gone to take cover.

Sauron herself had transformed into her armor. It was the same Horror Form suit she'd donned before. It still looked ugly.

Her HorrorGasher and the Liner Cross-Rod both connected, causing sparks to fly. They fought violently, intent on killing one another.

"_Why do you even care for this damn world? You weren't even born here!_" Sauron shouted as they fought.

"Home is where the heart is, but you wouldn't know that since you have no heart!" he shot back as he jabbed his weapon forward. It managed to catch her in the shoulder, hard, and knock her backwards. He then followed up with a violent haymaker in the chest that sent her skidding backwards as her feet dragged along the ground.

"_Looks like you've grown stronger_," said Sauron, impressed, "_But you'll always be weaker than me!_"

"Keep on dreaming, bitch!" Ifrit spat as he kicked her in the stomach. He held the Liner-Cross Rod in his left hand as his right hand went down to the belt to punch in a sequence using the buttons. He pressed the following buttons: Blue, Black, Red and White.

"**CHARGE AND UP!**"

The Tricera-Buster slid along his arm to his fist and then he rushed at Sauron before smashing his weapon into her. She let out scream as she flew through the air and smashed right into the building.

Ifrit knew it wasn't over as he saw her dig herself out of the hole with dark energy radiating off her body. She glared at him with her demonic eyes and flew straight at him.

"_Rargh!!_!" Sauron roared as she flew at him with the intent of killing him. Ifrit jumped up and met her in mid-air where their weapons crashed into each other before they landed on the ground.

"_Your kung-fu is strong_," quoted Sauron, "_But mine is better!_"

"As if!" Ifrit spat. They fought brutally. His Liner Cross-Rod cut into the eye on her chest armor and she let out a shriek. "Heh, you've gotten weaker, Katherine."

Sauron snarled as the eye in her chest armor glowed. "_Oh…really?_" She shot several dark energy blasts at him from the eye, forcing him to make a run for it to avoid. "_Yes, run like a coward!_" she laughed.

Ifrit hated being called a coward and so he quickly converted his Cross-Rod to Gun Mode and returned fire as he ran towards Sauron. The Living Gate herself conjured the Grimm Scythe and tossed it at Ifrit. He barely even saw it coming but was fortunate enough to duck at the last second. However, in doing so, he'd left himself open.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"_Gotcha!_" Her energized blade sliced through the air and was aiming for Ifrit's neck. However, a figure suddenly got in its path and caught it before it could do damage. The blade was then snapped in half and dropped to the ground. "_Smith!_"

"Warren?" Ifrit questioned as he saw Skull Rider Wraith standing at his side. "What are you doing? This is my fight!"

"Just keeping my promise to Kotonoha," said Wraith. He'd promised Kotonoha to look after Ifrit and he intended to keep that promise, "And, Ryuji, it's a sempai's job to help his kohai."

"I'll never acknowledge that!" Ifrit snapped.

"You don't have to," said Wraith as he drew his twin guns. "By the way, the students are all frozen like statues inside. I think there's some sort of stasis field keeping them frozen. Only those of us with powers or have active Imagin contracts aren't affected."

"Just like that big eye before summer vacation," added Ifrit. During the last day of school before summer vacation, a large demonic eye had suddenly appeared in the sky. The Riders had been able to destroy the air before it did any irreparable damage.

"_Oh, you remembered_," said Sauron, amused.

"That was you!?" Ifrit shouted.

"_Who else could it be?_" she said.

Ifrit growled angrily.

"Ryuji, shall we send this bitch to Hell?" Wraith asked as he cocked his guns.

With her HorrorGasher gone, Sauron telekinetically pulled the Grimm Scythe into her hand. She then twirled it around and gripped it tightly in her hands. "_Let's see you two try!_"

"**That sounds like a challenge**," spoke Tirain from the belt.

"**Let's show her what we can do!**" said Kishamoth.

"**Ryuji, gambatte!**" cheered Loki.

"**Just finish this quick. I want to get back to my book**," said Cyrain.

Wraith glanced at the belt and said to Ifrit, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"How do you think I feel?" Ifrit replied before charging at Sauron who charged right back.

Wraith shot at Sauron with his guns but she blasted the weapons out of his hands. Glaring. He sent shadows blasts flying at her which he deflected with her scythe. Once she got close, she prepared to slice his head off with the Grimm Scythe but unfortunately got blindsided and then Wraith performed a roundhouse kick that slammed into her helmet and cracked it. One horn got broken off. With a snarl, she grabbed him by the throat to snap his neck but a black aura engulfed her hand and wrenched it away.

"Leave my husband ALONE!" Raven shouted before he started to toss Sauron around like a rag doll. The Living Gate countered by firing a blood red energy blast from her hand that homed in on Raven. Wraith gasped.

"Raven! Move!" he shouted. The beam was flying for her and he was just about to move to save her when the beam was deflected by a familiar pair.

"Hey, is this a private party or can anybody crash it?" said Ryukendo.

Raven dropped Sauron onto the ground and she picked herself back up. Garoh's eyes narrowed hatefully at the Living Gate. "That bitch is here…" he snarled.

Black Lioness Kat, ALPHA, OMEGA, Ryuushin and Rojotigre soon showed up.

"What about the Horrors?" Wraith asked.

"They're all dead," said Ryuushin. "Now, who do we get to beat up next?" Everyone who knew of Sauron pointed directly at her. "Now this is gonna be fun!"

Sauron found herself surrounded by the Riders and their allies. She laughed, "_Oh, this is too much! You people actually think you have a chance at beating me!_"

"Unlike you, we're not alone!" shouted Ifrit.

"And there's no way we're going t let you destroy this world!" added BL-Kat.

"That's right! This is where it ends!" finished Ryukendo.

"_I admit that a lot of you have grown stronger_," said Sauron, "_But don't forget that I am ETERNAL! I've proven that! You can kill me many times over, but I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK!_"

"Then all we gotta do is beat you up and then seal you forever like we did Damien," said Wraith.

"_You wouldn't dare!_" she exclaimed

"Wouldn't we?" Wraith smirked. "Riders, let's take this witch down!"

The Riders, one Dragon Demon and an Arrancar charged straight for Sauron. Sauron made her move to attack, but then shadow chains burst out from the ground and then bound her in place. "_NO!_" she roared.

Sauron stood helplessly as Garoh and Ryukendo charged from both sides, their weapons energized to unleash their attacks.

"SHOKU GIRI!" Garoh called out.

"KYUUKYOUKU RYUOU GIRI!" Ryukendo called out.

SLASH!

SLASH!

"ARGHHHH!!!" Sauron screamed and flailed as dark blood gushed out from her wounds. The chains vanished.

Both Ryuushin and Rojotigre also attacked as they lunged at her and smashed their fists into her chest, sending her flying backwards.

"BATTER UP!" Ifrit called out as he slipped his Ifrit Pass into the Liner Cross-Rod.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

"HYAH!" Ifrit swung his weapon like a baseball bat and slammed Sauron into the air. OMEGA and ALPHA leapt up with their weapons energized too. The OMEGA Blade and ALPHA Wing Cutters slashed into the Living Gate, causing more blood to gush out from the new wounds of her body.

"GOYU SHODA!!!" Black Lioness Kat shouted as she dropped down and smashed a fist engulfed with Confrontation Ki directly into Sauron's stomach. The Living Gate smashed into the ground, hard, which then exploded.

The Riders regrouped and watched as Sauron forced herself back to her feet.

"You…damn…RIDERS!!!" She let out a roar and her shadow stretched out. As she did this, the eye in her chestplate let out an eerie glow. Horrors rose up and the Riders prepared to face the horde once more. However, Sauron hadn't summoned her Horrors to attack. Instead, she absorbed all her Horrors into herself right through the eye on her chest.

"She's reenergizing herself!" Gekiryuken warned. "We have to stop her!"

"Leave that to us," said Ifrit as he switched the Liner Cross-Rod into Gun Mode. "Get ready to finish this!" He aimed, focusing his Genki into the Cross-Rod. He called, "Gengi: GENKI HOU!" The beam of Mythical Ki slammed into Sauron. However, it hadn't harmed her. Instead, it splashed off her own demonic aura. "Crap!"

"_You see how pathetic you are? You can only slow me down but I'll keep coming_," Sauron declared, "_I can't be stopped, I won't be stopped, and I shall not be stopped until I ERASE EVERYTHING!_"

A large demonic eye formed in the sky and glowed bright red. It was staring down at the Riders evilly. Kotonoha, from where she'd taken cover, gasped when she saw it.

"_Now…DISAPPEAR!_" Sauron called as she snapped her fingers. The eye in the sky fired a devastating blast of energy which caused the targeted area to explode and sent all the Riders flying. Sauron stood in the middle of the devastation, unharmed, and cackled as she saw all the fallen Riders.

"_Heh…too easy…_" said Sauron. She then turned to walk away and continue her little 'Dance of Destruction' when she heard movement. She turned around to see four of the Riders struggling to stand back up. "_Heh, up for more, it seems_."

"What can I say?" chuckled Ifrit. "We're stubborn that way." He asked his sisters, "Right, girls?" They nodded.

"And even if we fall, we get right back up," said Garoh.

"_You're all fools_," said Sauron. "_I'll just do myself a favor and erase you all for good!_"

"Don't think so," said Ifrit as his golden Mugenki flared up.

"I've got friends here I want to protect," added BL-Kat as her Dorinki flared up as well.

"And our precious children are here too," said Ryukendo as a silver Kageki aura flared out from her.

"So, there's no way you're taking us down," said Garoh as his own Violet Kageki manifested.

"_How touching_," said Sauron. "_Looks like I'll destroy you four first. Pity, really_…" Her eyes fell upon Ryuji and Kat, "_Some of you had a lot of potential in becoming part of my army_."

"Save it, bitch!" snarled BL-Kat, "I still got a bone to pick with you for what you tried to do to Rosie-chan!" She was talking about how Katherine had nearly raped the woman she loved.

"And I'm not interested in being anyone's lapdog!" said Ifrit.

"_You people don't give up, do you?_" Sauron questioned.

"Hey, we're heroes," said Wraith as he removed his cracked helmet, "It's what we do."

"_Well…THEN DIE AS HEROES!!!_" The eye in her chest armor glowed. After several seconds of charging up she finally fired a blast of demonic energy at the group of heroes. However, at the very last second, Wraith erected an energy barrier.

"NOW!" Wraith shouted. The three Hasuma siblings and Garoh then charged for Sauron.

"KAGEKI…" both Ryukendo and Garoh began.

"DORINKI…" BL-Kat added.

"MUGENKI…" Ifrit continued.

"…_**PUNCH!!!**_" they finished together before smashing their fists into Sauron at the same time. The force of the combo shattered her armor completely and cut off her beam. She was sent tumbling along the ground.

"Damn it…" Sauron groaned and when she looked up she found herself surrounded by three JyuKen artists. "Oh…fuck."

They ran her through with their preferred weapons without mercy. Sauron disappeared afterwards and then the sky turned back to normal. The Riders and their allies reverted back to normal and watched as life returned to the school. Since the 'normies' had been frozen by the strange energy field, none of them had noticed anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

The group relocated to the roof to have a talk about what had occurred.

"So, any casualties?" Neko asked.

"Surprisingly, with all the Horrors and all the people frozen up there weren't any, and all the damages just…disappeared," said Kat. There wasn't any evidence that a fight had taken place at all.

"It must've been that energy that Sauron used that turn the sky red and made everyone freeze," said Kat.

"I've heard of such things," said Warren. "They're called Stasis Fields."

"Well, at least Sauron's gone for now," said Kenzaki, relieved.

"That wasn't the real Sauron," said Warren, bluntly.

"WHAT!?" everyone else shouted.

"I didn't tell you coz then you'd get distracted if I did," explained Warren, "but that wasn't the real Sauron. It was just a decoy."

"So, we fought a fake?" Neko questioned.

"Should've known it was too easy to beat her," said Kenzaki.

"You called that easy?" Ryuji gawked.

"Compared to the first time?" Kenzaki reminded.

"Good point."

"But why would she send a fake?" asked Kotonoha.

"She wanted to gauge our abilities," answered Kat. Everyone looked towards her as she continued, "It's what I would've done. I would send a decoy to see how strong my enemies were and then make up a counter-strategy."

"Damn, so she knows what we're capable of," muttered Ryuji.

"Well, she knows what most of us were capable of since she's seen us fight," said Kat, "Or has fought us at one point." She regarded Siera, Rina, Ryuushin and Benitora, "What she didn't know about were our friends here."

"So, not only is Sauron still out there, but she has information that can help her beat us," said Ryuji depressingly. "Oh…that's just great."

"Um, excuse me?" spoke up Rina. "But…who's Sauron?"

"And what were those things?" asked Siera.

"It's a long story," said Warren, "But I guess I should tell it anyway. Sauron is the Living Gate, a demonic entity that is a living gateway to the Horror World. She's dangerous and has collected a lot of power through the devouring of people and worlds."

"Devouring…worlds?" Siera uttered fearfully.

"How dangerous is she?" asked Benitora.

"She could make Aizen look like a pansy," said Warren.

"Really?" Benitora blinked.

"The Eraser, Devourer of Worlds, the Horror Queen…" listed Warren, "Those are among the names she has earned. Not to mention she has a time train of her own called the HorrorLiner that is capable of erasing worlds."

"OK, so why haven't you guys killed her yet?" asked Ryuushin.

"We did, a few years back," Neko answered, "but she can't be killed. She's pure darkness, a force of nature…" She was trembling. Kenzaki placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, comforting her.

"It's okay…" he said soothingly.

"So, can we at least take the fight to her?" asked Ryuushin.

"We could if we knew where she set up her base," said Warren.

"I've been trying to look for her but I haven't found any leads," said Kenzaki.

"That does not make me feel any better," muttered Ryuji.

"I know it doesn't, but it's the truth," said Kenzaki.

* * *

"Man, what a day," said Ryuji as he leaned backwards against his seat in the DynoLiner. He was sitting at a booth with Kotonoha across from him. Sitting around were three of the DynoLiner Imagin as Loki was at his usual station making drinks. He would go into the kitchen to prepare food if ordered too.

"It was rather tiring," agreed Kotonoha. She noted that Ryuji seemed depressed and in a bad mood. Again, she knew it was because she'd gone to show Malum around the school and had missed eating lunch with him on the roof. They hadn't talked about it, but she knew it was bothering him, even if it was small compared to what had occurred after school.

"And I thought the first day of school was supposed to be relaxing," sighed Ryuji. Kotonoha moved from her place to sit next to Ryuji before she leaned against him. He didn't protest and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Ryuji-kun, you have nothing to worry about Malum-san, he's just a friend," said Kotonoha.

It was like she could read his mind and he answered, "It's okay. You were just doing your job."

"Sorry for missing our lunch together," said Kotonoha.

"There's always tomorrow, and we had breakfast and dinner together every day," he told her.

Kotonoha paused for a second before she spoke, "Ryuji-kun, will the fighting ever stop?"

"I don't know, Koto-chan…I just don't know…"

* * *

Sauron's reappearance had greatly affected Neko. She was still a bit shaken at seeing that demonic bitch again after all these years. She was scared, plain and simple, and she had every reason to be.

After dropping her off at the apartment, Kenzaki went towards the King's Terminal to get some answers. This left her with Gekiryuken.

"Ojou-sama, you're shaking," pointed out Gekiryuken and indeed she was. She was trembling, inside and out.

"I can't help it…" she told Gekiryuken. "I mean…I never expected to see…to see her again after all this time. Why can't she leave us alone?"

"She's evil, Ojou-sama," said Gekiryuken. "Plain and simple. She lives to cause pain."

She heard crying and raced towards the room she and Kenzaki were sharing. Shiori would be the one watching Maya and Gou when they were away.

When she went to the twin's crib, she was amazed to see Gou still sleeping soundly but Maya was throwing a fit. The young woman gently lifted up her daughter and cradled the baby in her arms.

"Hush now, it's okay," said Neko. "Mama's here." That seemed to calm Maya down as she stopped crying and looked up at her mother. She reached up to her mother's face and Neko leaned her head down so that her daughter could place her tiny digits against her mother's cheeks.

"Geki-chan, I'm not going to be afraid anymore," Neko resolved as she went over to the bed and sat down, rocking her young daughter gently. "I have to protect my babies and I have to be strong."

"You are strong, Ojou-sama…"

* * *

Kenzaki was making his way back to the GaroLiner. Again, all his investigations toward Sauron came up dry. Oh well, at least he could look forward to being with his beloved family tonight. He knew he couldn't allow himself to become obsessed with Sauron like he once was.

He had to help defeat her, that much was certain. But more importantly, he had responsibilities as a father now. Nothing else mattered in comparison to that. He had stayed with Neko and her family on her world for most of summer, and then some. Though only a couple months had passed on the world Ryuji now called home, nearly a year had passed on Neko's home world.

During this time, Neko had gone through her pregnancy, and she and Kenzaki prepared for the life of parenthood. Kenzaki spent most of the day hunting down high class bounties. Though he would spend up to a week on an average hunt, only hours would pass for Neko. This was to make sure his family was financially secure, while keeping up on repairs for the GaroLiner and food for everyone.

Kenzaki loved being a father, and loved playing with his kids. He was actually a little sad whenever they were asleep, because that meant he couldn't play with them. He never would wake them though. He did it by mistake once and well…Neko had rolled up a newspaper and started whacking him with it, calling him a bad dog. It didn't hurt but it was certainly annoying.

Well, maybe luck would smile on him and one of the babies would be awake. If not, Neko and him could always find a way to pass the time…

* * *

In the living room, where three fourths of the family was sitting, the sounds of something getting beaten up echoed.

"How long has she been in there?" Bobby asked.

"2 hours, and counting," said Rose.

"I guess seeing Sauron again upset her," said Cathy, "Even if it was a decoy."

"Cathy, that…thing used her. Anyone would be upset," said Rose.

"Yeah, but she has to stop soon," said Bobby, "And I didn't know there was someone Big Sis hated more than Kenzaki."

"Sauron is in a list of her own," said Rose.

* * *

Warren sat alone in his office. After a battle, especially after one like today, Warren preferred to be alone with his thoughts. Except it wasn't Sauron he was worried about. He knew that if push came to shove, he could take Sauron. Despite Sauron's power, she was nothing compared to some of the other threats he faced in the past.

Speaking of which, he was getting a strange feeling from the new student, Malum. It was familiar, and not in the good way. Warren suddenly grasped his head as pain overtook his senses. Images flashed through his mind. He collapsed to the ground, panting and eyes wide with fear.

"It…it can't be him…" wheezed Warren as he tried to compose himself. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Daddy! Mommy says dinner's ready!" said Tessa from the other side of the door.

Warren took a deep breath. "Coming, sweetie!" called Warren.

* * *

After getting kicked out of the apartment he'd been given, Siera had immediately taken advantage of the situation and offered Ryuushin a place to stay in her home. Ar first he'd been reluctant to accept her invitation, but Siera managed to persuade him using herfeminine charms.

Fighting the Horrors and cutting loose had been fun, but nothing in comparison to fighting with that Sauron decoy. If the decoy was this powerful, there was no telling how much stronger the real deal was.

Ryuushin would train hard and when the time came he would fight Sauron. Nothing got his blood pumping more than a good fight.

He heard his phone ring and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey, Siera. Dinner at your place? What time? I'll be there. Bye."

Well, training could wait.

* * *

Benitora was once again at Hikari's family's shop, eating some pastries that Hikari had offered him, on the house. Still, she would have to pay out of her own wages but it was worth it. He even offered to pay but she declined.

He'd been worried for her safety the whole time. When she'd suddenly gone frozen, he panicked, and then those…Horrors came and started to go on the attack. He'd acted on instinct and executed his release state before fighting with them. Ryuushin had joined him and together they managed to slay the Horrors.

Now, Sauron was definitely close to Aizen's level of power, if not higher. The decoy was weaker in comparison if what he heard was true. It was only a matter of time before Sauron, the real Sauron, herself came.

"Beni-kun, is something wrong?" asked a concerned Hikari.

"No, nothing's wrong," he told her. It was a lie but the truth would just distress her.

* * *

Sauron sat on her thrown, witnessing what her decoy had gone through during her little test on the Riders. She was rather surprised to find that they had grown in strength. She wasn't expecting an Arrancar, a demoness, a Dragon Demon and a goddess to be helping them. Well, that was what the decoy was for. She had to be sure what she was up against before she went conquer/erase that world.

Grimm then appeared before her and knelt down. "Mistress," he said as he bowed his head in respect and reverence.

"Are the Nytemares prepared?" asked Sauron.

"Ready and awaiting your orders," said Grimm.

"Excellent," Sauron grinned. She then rose up from her throne and made her way to the door, walking past Grimm. He rose up and turned to face his mistress' back.

"Mistress, are you off to check on your Nytemares?" asked Grimm.

"Not tonight. Tonight I wish to have dinner with my family. It's been awhile since it's only been us together."

"I shall inform the kitchen staff to prepare your feast," said Grimm.

"You do that, and don't forget the wine."

"I won't, mistress."

* * *

Sauron went to the bottom levels of the castle where her most secret of secrets were kept. This was where she conducted her experiment with Horrors, fusing them with animals and beasts to create horrendously disfigured beasts. They were kept in cages in a special zoo, but their main purpose was to serve as her army of rabid attack dogs.

It was also in these levels that the HorrorLiner slept. It was her own personal vehicle which allowed her to travel between worlds. It was discouraging when she realized that her ability to travel between worlds had been limited after she no longer possessed Neko and Kat's united body, but at least this train compensated for that.

Her hand ran across the surface of the demonic train. She'd created it from the remains of another train and she'd modified it to suit her. It was indeed a horribly magnificent vehicle and she had no interests in changing it anytime soon.

It had been destroyed many, many times, but as long as she lived, so would it. It would keep coming back since they were connected.

The HorrorLiner was hungry but it had to wait. There was one world she wanted to erase so badly that it hurt but she wanted to savor that victory when it came. Her targets were on that world and she wanted them to suffer directly at her hands before she erased that world completely. It was more satisfying that way.

"Soon…very soon…very, very soon…" she said insanely. "Their world will…disappear…"

She then let loose a maniacal laughter that chilled people to the bone. It was just that unsettling to be in her presence. After all, she was a demon and one of the most powerful.

* * *

"Geez, what a drag," said Ryuji as he sat at the edge of a tall building. He had a cigarette in his mouth. It was late at night and Ryuji just wanted to be alone.

"Does Kaa-chan know you smoke?" Tatsu asked as he landed on the rooftop.

"She doesn't need too, and besides she'll never find them. I stashed them in the DynoLiner," said Ryuji as he took out the cigarette and put it out against his hand. "So, how was your first day at school?"

"It wasn't like the Shinigami Academy, I can tell you that," said Tatsu as he went over and set himself down next to his father. "So, when you both came back home you were awfully quiet. Care to shed some light on the subject, Oyaji?"

Ryuji sighed and answered, "An old enemy just reared its ugly head."

"So, beat them like you always do," said Tatsu.

"It's not that simple, Tatsu-bozu," Ryuji told his son. "This enemy…she's almost as powerful as Warren."

That made Tatsu gulp. As far as he knew there wasn't anybody who could match Warren.

"So, how can I help?" Tatsu offered.

Ryuji frowned. He'd lost his son once and wasn't going to let it happen. However, Tatsu was like himself; headstrong and stubborn, so there would be no way to persuade him otherwise. Still, Tatsu was a Shinigami and trained to fight and being a member of that psycho Zaraki's squad meant that he was a tough-as-nails fighter like the rest of them. "Just…take care of your mom and aunt Kokoro."

"OK, Oyaji!" agreed Tatsu. Ryuji affectionately gave his son a pat on the head, messing up his hair. "HEY!" Tatsu snapped as he slapped his father's hand away, "Watch the hair!" Ryuji chuckled in amusement before he looked out at the city.

* * *

_Ryuji: No way am I going to let Sauron erase this world. It's my home and I have friends and family here. In my mind's eye, I could see the faces of the people I have become close to. Kotonoha's face was the most prominent among them. If Sauron's going to erase this place, then she has to go through me first to do it._

_

* * *

_

'_And us too_,' said Loki.

'_That's right, Ryuji-sama_,' said Tirain.

'_We will be behind you all the way_,' said Cyrain.

'_Let nothing stand in our way!_' said Kishamoth.

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Ryuji: Were my thoughts no longer private anymore…?_

* * *

Three figures sat in a darkened room. The only light was the light from a flickering screen which depicted Sauron. "So, that's Sauron?" asked the skinny figure.

"Doesn't look too tough to me," grunted the large, muscular figure. "Then again, neither did our little brother and look where that got us. What do you think, Brother Malice?" The third figure was silent. "Well? Can we use her or not!?"

"All in due time dear brothers…All in due time," stated the final figure.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Only the first day of school and look what happens. Look like our heroes have their work cut out for them. Sauron's back and she wants to get even with the Riders. Of course, the Riders aren't going to go down without a fight. Well, let's see what will happen next, shall we?

Shadow Element 13: Yikes, Sauron's back and that's never a good thing. Looks like we're in for one hell of a fic when Sauron shows up. What'll happen next I wonder?

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, the fic is just beginning and an epic fight breaks out. This is just a regular day for the DynoLiner crew and company. Expect more fun things in the future.


	2. Unpleasant Nytemares

"No way in hell," Ryuji answered bluntly as he stared at both Taisuke and Otome.

"Oh, come on!" said Taisuke. "We really need your help with this!"

"And, besides, isn't it a Rider's job to help people in need?" asked Otome.

"You've got me confused with someone else," Ryuji retorted.

Taisuke and Otome had both dropped by the Katsura residence for a visit. Apparently, the two co-presidents of the school's Kamen Rider Fanclub needed a favour from Ryuji.

"All we're asking is for you to make a public appearance at our club," said Taisuke.

"Forget it. I've got more important things to do with my time than show up at one of your club meetings," said Ryuji.

"You really don't care about fame and glory, do you?" asked Otome bluntly.

"No, I don't," replied Ryuji.

"Well, we're sorry for taking up your time," said Otome as she and Taisuke got up.

"Let me show you to the door," Ryuji offered. At the door, Ryuji said, "Sorry, but you should both know by now why I'm in this line of work in the first place."

Otome sighed, "I know…I know…You're just in it to protect everyone."

"Exactly."

The two left towards the train station as Ryuji closed the door.

* * *

"**UNPLEASANT NYTEMARES"**

* * *

Several students crowded around the message board at school. There was a big poster on it announcing a huge event that was coming up. It was about the school's sports festival which would be taking place in a few weeks.

"So, the sports festival is coming up," said Ryuji.

"Are you interested in participating?" Kotonoha asked. "You might get a gold medal."

"Maybe," Ryuji shrugged.

"You'd be really good. In the school you're one the best athletes."

"But, wouldn't it be unfair? I mean, I am more…enhanced than the other students." Ryuji was referring to himself being an Orphenoch.

"All the better," said Kotonoha encouragingly. "You have a natural advantage."

Kat was also looking at the poster and her smile broke into a huge grin. "Hm…a sports festival…how interesting," she purred.

"I guess you'll be joining, huh?" asked Nanami.

"Why shouldn't I?" remarked Kat. "I mean…I am one of the best athletes in our grade."

"Not to mention modest," said Bobby sarcastically. He got bonked on the head. "Itai…"

"Shut up, you," ordered Kat. "Rosie-chan, what about you?"

"I think I may be interested," said Rose.

"Me too! Me too!" said Cathy excitedly. A sports festival! She'd never been to one before.

"Guess this year's sports festival is going to be interesting," said Hikari as she glanced towards Benitora. "I think Beni-kun can win the 100 metre dash easily."

"I don't think that would be wise," said Benitora. "If I use Sonido to win it'd be cheating." He still had a sense of honor.

"Should we bring the kids along?" Neko asked Kenzaki.

"Why not? I'd like Maya and Gou to see us kick ass in the events," said Kenzaki, smiling.

"Oh, don't count your chickens before they hatch, Kenny," said Kat. "I'm gonna be the one to kick ass."

"Is that a challenge?" Kenzaki's eyes narrowed.

"You bet it is." Kat turned her nose up in the air.

* * *

It was gym class. Ryuji glanced around and saw the others doing stretches and warm-ups. They were all on the track field. Kotonoha was also in her gym clothes.

"I'm so glad you'll be participating in the sports festival, Ryuji-kun," said Kotonoha, smiling.

"Yeah, me too," said Ryuji. He looked about. For some off reasons, there were no members of the KLLA around to harass him. Either they were too busy to attack him or had disbanded. The latter was unlikely.

"OK, listen up!" called out Warren. He was taking over for the gym teacher. He was dressed in a red tracksuit with a whistle hanging from his neck. In his hand was a clipboard. "Now, I know a lot of you want to win this, but I don't want slackers on this team! So, if any of you don't bother coming to practice, then don't bother coming at all!"

Ryuji had to admire his fellow Rider's dedication. At first he was thinking that Warren was taking this whole teaching thing a bit too seriously. However, after several months, he had to begrudgingly admit that his sempai was good at his job. Of course, Ryuji would never, ever, admit such a thing aloud. It just wasn't his style. Also, he would never suggest it subtly.

"OK, now the girls will be doing the high jump," said Warren. "As for the boys, I wanna see some effort put into the 100 metre dash."

"Good luck," said Kotonoha as Ryuji went to join up with the boys.

* * *

"Well, it looks like you may just qualify for most of the individual events," said Kotonoha as she smiled at Ryuji. They were on their way to his bike.

"Well, I wasn't trying too hard," said Ryuji, honestly. He'd tried to do it like a normal human being since he had above average human athletic prowess. "Still, it felt good to be acknowledged…"

Kotonoha smiled. Their classmates had congratulated him. Of course they were probably sucking up to him. Though most would never admit it, but he was one of the school's best athletes. He just wasn't one to admit it since he had more important things to deal with.

Two weeks had passed since the attack launched by Sauron's decoy. There was no telling when the next attack would take place and Ryuji himself was feeling anxious. He'd been training alongside the other Riders to prepare for the next attack. When she launched another attack, they would be ready for her. She wasn't going to get the drop on them again. Once was already enough.

"Hey, Gramps!" a loud voice called and Ryuji resisted the urge to grumble, barely. The couple both turned slightly around to see a familiar figure running towards them with Rina at his side.

"Gaki, I thought I told you not to call me that!" Ryuji snapped at his future great-grandson. Being called 'Oyaji' and 'Old Man' by Tatsu was enough to grate on his nerves. He wasn't that old! Being called 'Gramps' by Yuji made him feel even worse.

"Oh, sorry," Yuji apologized. After Sauron's attack, Yuji had dropped by for another visit. Of course, he wanted to visit Rina more than he wanted to visit his great-grandparents. When he found out what was going on, he opted to stay. He even enrolled in Sakakino High for good measure.

As far as anyone else was concerned, he was a distant relative of Kotonoha's.

"Hey, lay off him," said Rina as she looped her arms around Yuji's. "He's just joking."

"Yeah…yeah, whatever," Ryuji mumbled.

Rina made sure to press her breasts against Yuji's arm and causing the younger boy to fluster. He'd enrolled in the school as a freshman. He was only 16 so it made sense. The Rider from the future blushed as he felt the softness Rina possessed pressing against his arm.

Rina and Yuji had grown exceptionally close as the days passed. Ryuji suspected that the two had gotten very intimate and acquainted with each other. He could've sworn he smelt their scents lingering on each other but he wasn't going to comment. This was their life and they would live it the way they deemed fit.

"Yuji-kun, did you sign up for the events?" asked Kotonoha.

"A few," answered Yuji. "I'm not sure if I can win, though." He felt inferior compared to the other Riders who were his seniors.

"You'll do great, darling," Rina encouraged.

Yuji smiled. "Thanks, Rina-chan."

"Well, we're heading home," said Ryuji.

"Not us. We've got a date," said Yuji.

"Have fun," said Kotonoha.

"Oh, we will…" said Rina as she cast a sultry gaze on Yuji. She whispered, "I'm gonna ride you like a pony, baby."

Ryuji wanted to gag. Did she already forget that he had enhanced hearing? He mumbled, "I so did not need to hear that."

* * *

"I feel so exhausted!" said Neko as she fell backwards and crashed on top of the bed.

Kenzaki rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. Neko crawled over and laid her head on his lap. She purred as she felt him stroking her hair.

"Ken-kun, how are the babies?" Neko asked. Kenzaki glanced at the crib where their children were sleeping soundly.

"They're fine. Sleeping," he told her.

"That's good…"

When they were in school, Shiori would help take care of the babies. The gynoid had no trouble watching the twins. She had been programmed for such a task.

"Ken-kun, do you think we have a chance of winning in the sports festival?" asked Neko.

"Of course. Nobody's gonna beat us," answered Kenzaki confidently.

"But we'll be competing against Ryuji-chan and Onee-chan," said Neko.

"Like they'll beat me," snorted Kenzaki.

"OK, but we better train hard for the day."

"Sure, Neko. Sure…"

* * *

"Hello!" Miyako Serizawa greeted cheerfully as she saw the couple enter. Ryuji nearly facefaulted as he saw the reporter sitting in their living room while having a cup of tea and some cookies Loki had prepared.

"Serizawa! What the hell!" Ryuji snapped at the reporter.

"Serizawa-san, what brings you here?" asked Kotonoha.

"What? Can't a woman visit her friends?" asked Miyako. The couple sat down on the couch with her. Ryuji was sitting at the other end with Kotonoha between him and the woman.

Ryuji, in a suspicious tone, asked, "Don't you have friends your own age, Serizawa?"

"A few, but none as interesting as you two," Serizawa smiled. Ryuji rolled his eyes in response. "So, anything interesting been happening with you lately?"

"Not likely," said Ryuji.

"We will be having a sports festival soon," said Kotonoha.

"Hm…" Miyako looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll cover that."

"Guess with the lack of Rider activity you have to report on other stuff," said Ryuji, smirking.

"Yeah, but I know you guys are gonna make a comeback soon!" said Miyako confidently. "I mean you did say a new enemy was going to attack."

Ryuji blinked and gave Kotonoha a look. Kotonoha revealed, "Sorry, Ryuji-kun. She asked me if there had been anything interesting happening and so I told her."

"So, is this Sauron really that bad?" asked Miyako. "I mean you've beaten an army of 10,000 Imagin. How tough could she be?"

"Very," said Ryuji. "Trust me, Serizawa, she isn't a lightweight."

Miyako nodded. Ryuji had no reason to lie to her. Still, without evidence, she couldn't report this. "Well, I do hope you guys get to make more public appearances so I can do a report."

"You'll be the first to know," replied Ryuji.

* * *

Weeks soon turned into days and before long the day of the sports festival was upon them. In the days before it took place, students determined to win had been training and training hard. The Riders themselves weren't idle either. They knew that they would end up competing against each other one way or another. It was just inevitable.

For the sports festival, students would be put on different teams based on color. There were four teams: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. It wasn't exactly random. Students in the same class were always in the same team. The school had three grade levels: 1st years, 2nd years and 34d years with four classrooms for each year, numbered 1 through 4. Classes numbered 4 were in the red team, while classes numbered 1 were in blue, numbered 3 were in green and numbered 2 would be yellow.

Kotonoha wasn't feeling very confident. She wasn't as athletic as the others but she'd improved with Ryuji's training. She wasn't sure she could win, but she knew she wasn't the same weak girl she'd been last year.

In class 2-4, Setsuna was giving her class an inspirational speech. Kotonoha stood at her side since she was the assistant class rep. The rest of their classmates were seated and listening.

"As you all know this sports festival is important for us," spoke Setsuna, "So, like we performed in last year's sports festival and the cultural festival, we have to try our hardest. We cannot let the other classes beat us, especially class 2 and 1, got it?" The rest murmured and Setsuna repeated herself, louder this time, "I SAID, GOT IT?" This made them freeze in their seats before nodding rapidly.

There was a sound of applause at the door. It was Warren and he was giving applause to Setsuna's speech. "Quite inspirational, Ms. Kiyoura."

"Thank you, sensei," said Setsuna.

"OK, kids, now go out there and win this!" Warren called out.

"YOSH!" everyone cheered.

"And we got our secret weapon right here," said Taisuke as he placed a hand on Ryuji's shoulder. "With him on our team, we can't lose!" Taisuke suddenly recoiled when he felt a cold chill running up his arm.

"Don't touch me," warned Ryuji.

"Come on, Ryuji-kun," said Kotonoha as she took hold of her beloved's arm.

* * *

"By good for Auntie Shiori, Gou-chan, Maya-chan," Neko cooed to her two babies as they were in a stroller pushed by a smiling Shiori. The two GaroLiner Hunters were already at the school's track field and ready to win. They'd brought along the twins to watch them.

"Neko, if you don't stop fussing over then we'll never get to participate," Kenzaki sighed.

"But they're so cute!" Neko pouted. Both her babies were dressed in little summer outfits with sunhats with kitten or wolf ears on the top.

"I know, I know," Kenzaki laughed. "But we have to participate in the events or get disqualified."

"Right, right," Neko sighed. "Bye bye Gou-chan, Maya-chan. Be good for mommy."

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan, good luck," said Koneko who was wearing a Gigai to disguise herself as a little girl. She had short**,** chin length black hair and wore a pink bow in her hair.

"We will, Koneko-chan." Neko smiled.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and sighed. Her brother and sister-in-law were definitely an odd couple.

* * *

"So this is what a sports festival in the human world looks like," said Tatsu as he entered the school gate with Kokoro, Loki, Eros and Athena. The Imagin were in their human disguises, donning special Gigai to hide their true appearance.

"Our school is going to have one soon," Kokoro told him. "And I've been training hard."

"I've been training hard all my life," boasted Tatsu.

"Come on, Tat-chan, let's go find a place so we can watch the others," said Kokoro as she took his arms.

"Yes, we should go find a place to watch Lady Kotonoha win," said Athena.

"Not to mention Ryuji," added Loki.

* * *

Setsuna was already assigning her classmates the events they would be best at. After some argument, and a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, it was decided that Kenzaki should take up the first event, which was the 100 metre dash for the boys.

"Good luck, Ken-kun," Neko encouraged.

"I don't need luck," said Kenzaki. "I got skill."

Ryuji was grumbling as he stood at the sidelines. This was so unfair. He looked towards Benitora and asked, "How come you're not upset?"

"I don't care either way as long as our team wins," said Benitora.

"Oh, Okay…" A question popped up in Ryuji's head and so he asked, "Say, Benitora, Hikari's on another team, right?"

"Yes." Benitora nodded.

"So, if she gets her chance to race, who are you gonna cheer on? Your girlfriend or your classmate?" Ryuji questioned.

Kenzaki stood at the starting line, the red team's headband around his head, and began to size up the competition. "Heh, this is gonna be easy." The last time he clocked himself he got 7.5 seconds.

"You think so, do you?" Ryuushin asked as he took his spot next to Kenzaki. He wore a green headband.

"You?" Kenzaki gawked.

"That's right," nodded Kenzaki.

"Sir Ryuushin, good luck!" Siera cheered.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Rina snapped at her friend.

One of the teachers had a starting gun in hand. He started, "On your mark…get set…GO!"

BANG!

The boys then ran, speeding towards the finish line. Kenzaki and Ryuushin were literally leaving the competition behind to eat their dust. They were neck and neck. The finish line was in sight. Just one more burst of speed and they would cross.

"KEN-KUN! GO! RUN!" Neko cheered.

"HEY, RYUUSHIN! HURRY UP!" Kat cheered for her own classmate.

The duo crossed the finish line…at the same time.

"I tied, with you?" Ryuushin stared in disbelief.

"What? Just because I'm human you think I'm not as fast?" questioned Kenzaki.

"Rematch, okay?" Ryuushin challenged.

"Deal." They both shook hands.

The next event was the 100 metre dash for girls. Neko was representing class 2-4 while Kat was representing class 2-3.

"Good luck, little sister," said Kat.

"You too, Onee-chan," Neko smiled back.

"NEKO! LEAVE THAT PSYCHO IN THE DIRT!" Kenzaki yelled.

"I'LL BURY YOU IN DIRT!" Kat snapped at Kenzaki while shaking her fist.

Nanami whispered to Hikari, "And we chose the most unstable girl in our class because…?"

"She was the fastest," said Hikari.

"Still, I feel like we're cheating. Kat's only fast because…"

"I know, but she did earn that kind of speed," answered Hikari.

"Runners, on your mark…get set…GO!" The starting gun was shot and the girls ran as fast as they could. Kat and Neko were running at full speed, matching each other at speed.

"GO NEKO!" cheered Kenzaki.

"KAT! FASTER! FASTER!" Rose cheered.

"GO!" Cathy cheered.

The finish line was in sight and thus they leapt forward to cross it and…

* * *

"Congratulations, Neko," said Kenzaki.

"Thank you, Ken-kun," Neko smiled. "I just hope Kat-neechan will get better. She took a really bad fall."

"Hey, Kat's taken a whole lot worse," said Ryuji. "I think she'll be able to handle a dislocated shoulder."

"Still, she did manage to get second place," said Kotonoha, "At least."

"Which just proves my girl here is the best," said Kenzaki.

* * *

The next event was the relay race for boys. Makoto, Ryuji, Kenzaki and Benitora were representing their team. As for the other teams, the green team only had one impressive player on the boys' team of relay racers, and well you know the other classes didn't have any remarkable players.

Rina was grumpy. Yuji hadn't come. He told her that he had something to do in his own time and would try to get there on time. So far, she hadn't seen even one of his nose hairs and she really missed him right now. Long distance relationships were simply one of the things she couldn't stand.

"Just pass on the baton, Itou," said Ryuji. "We'll do the rest."

"Hai." Makoto knew better than to argue with his super-powered classmate.

The boys took their places. Makoto would be starting for their team. Ryuji was at the next checkpoint and Benitora was at the last one.

The starting gun was fired and Makoto ran as fast as he could. Sekai cheered him on as did the rest of his class. He was lagging behind the rest but pushed forward nonetheless. He saw Ryuji within reach and once he was close he passed the baton to Ryuji who ran in his place. Now it was Ryuji's turn to leave the other runners behind as dust was kicked up by his feet when they hit the ground. He was running at a fraction of his true speed but only enough to make it look believable.

"Kenzaki!" Ryuji shouted as he passed the baton to his fellow Rider.

"Got it!" Kenzaki took the baton and ran like his life depended on it.

"Go, Ken-kun!" cheered Neko.

Benitora was in Kenzaki's sight and he called, "Benitora, get ready!"

"OK!" Benitora got ready to accept the baton. Ryuushin was at the checkpoint with him so it was no contest. Benitora was the fastest, having the ability to move at incredible speeds using the Sonido technique. Of course, to use that here would be cheating. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to disappoint his classmates.

"NOW!" Kenzaki shouted as he passed the baton to Benitora, falling on his face when he lost his balance at the last second. Benitora took hold and this time he ran. Ryuushin was the second runner to go once he received the baton and now the two were running as fast as they could. A win here would mean another point for 2-4 or 2-3.

"Sorry, Ryuushin!" Benitora apologized. "But I must win this!"

"Funny," retorted Ryuushin, "So do I!"

And with a burst of speed the teens ran straight for the finish line.

* * *

Siera was taking part in the girls' hurdling event. She was nervous but someone had given her some good advice. That person was Sekai.

"OK," Siera spoke to herself. "Remember what Sekai told you. Count to 3 and jump."

The starting gun was show suddenly, shocking Siera.

"Oh my!" Siera began to run but in her panic she got mixed up when counting and began barrelling through the hurdles instead of jumping over them.

In the end of it, she was disqualified for not jumping over the hurdles. King Eustace nearly blew a fuse when he heard that. He was ready to demand them to let his daughter try again. Fortunately, Warren managed to calm him down...barely.

* * *

After several more events like the long jump, high jump, javelin throw and etcetera, the red team and green team were leading with tied scores. Now it was lunch time so everyone sat down to eat.

"I so needed this," said Ryuji as he rubbed his hands together expectantly. "I'm starving!"

A large blanket was laid out for them to sit at. Shiori made sure to make a lot of food, as did Loki. Kotonoha made some of the food too.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" asked Warren. He was with Rachel, Teresa and their kids. They had food to share too.

"Sure, the more the merrier," said Neko as she cradled Maya, feeding her a bottle of milk. Shiori was feeding Gou.

"And what about us?" asked Kat as she came over with Rose, Bobby and Cathy. Kat's arm was in a sling.

Kenzaki was about to tell her to buzz off but then caught Neko's look of objection as she shook her head. Kenzaki remained silent as Neko said, "Sure, sit down."

Rina, Siera, and Ryuushin weren't very far away, and they were eating with King Eustace and King Frederick. Yuji still hadn't shown up, which depressed the demon princess. Honestly, what was taking him, her beloved fiancé, so long?

* * *

Meanwhile, Sauron was watching all that was happening through one of her viewing windows. "So, a sports festival, huh? Brings back memories…"

"Dear, what are you planning?" questioned Rosalinda.

"Is Papa gonna send her Horrors?" asked Demona.

"Maybe, and something extra too…" Sauron's smirk widened. "Grimm-kun, fetch one of my Nytemares for me."

"At once, Mistress." Grimm bowed and exited the chamber.

"This is going to be fun…"

* * *

As the second half the sports festival was about to begin, all of a sudden the sky turned blood red and all activity stopped.

"Aw…Not again!" Ryuji yelled as he saw every non-super powered human frozen solid. Only those with powers, those from other worlds, and those who had active Imagin contracts were unaffected.

"Is Sauron going to attack again?" said Neko as she held Maya protectively.

"Hey, what is going on?" King Eustace asked.

"Nothing good," said Ryuushin. "And it's about to get worse."

A black hole formed above them and an army of Horrors spilled out into the school. The Riders themselves were ready, along with their allies. The disguised Imagin shed off their Gigai as Kenzaki's Imagin leapt out of his body.

"OK, let's thrash them!" said Kenzaki.

The Neo-DynoLiner suddenly burst out of a portal and smashed into several Horrors, running over them. Once it stopped, the door in the side opened up and Yuji hopped out.

"Darling!" Rina's eyes glimmered.

"Sorry I was late!" Yuji apologised. "So, what did I miss?"

Tatsu answered after donning his Shinigami garb and drawing his Zanpakuto. "Let's talk later, fight now!"

Kenzaki had transformed into Garoh Lunar Form as Neko turned to God Ryukendo. The GaroLiner appeared and Shiori quickly carried the crying twins inside the train for their own protection. Rachel and Teresa quickly followed with Tessa and Alex. Kumiko and Koneko were the last to enter.

Of course, the Horrors were the least of their trouble. From a black hole in the ground a black skinned humanoid figure rose up to full height. It stood at 6 feet tall with a grotesque inhuman face with multiple crimson eyes. Jutting from is back were spindly extensions resembling spider-legs. It had human arms but instead of hands it had crab claws. Its lower body was that of a horse. If one were to look closely, it looked like some sort of nightmarish centaur made out of mismatched animals and put together by an insane mind. Only Sauron would come up with something that came from a nightmare…this was one of her many Nytemares.

"What the hell!" Rina shouted.

"A new monster?" Ryuji said.

The Nytemare screeched and charged towards them, ready to rip them to shreds with its claws. Loki, Eros and Athena charged to intercept but were batted away with ease.

"Tatsu, here!" Ryuji yelled as he tossed his Ifrit Pass to his son. Tatsu caught it and once his eyes laid on it he grinned.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" Tatsu had wanted a piece of the action for the longest time. He had been craving for it and now was his chance to show what he could do.

"Yuji!" Ryuji called to his future great-grandson.

"I know!" Yuji took out his Neo-Ifrit Pass. It had changed and had a slot in the side. It also contained tickets with black backs and his emblem, seen clearly through the transparent front surface of the pass.

The three thrust the passes forward and their belts formed. They pressed their respective buttons and called out their transformations.

"HENSHIN!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

"**NEO FORM!**"

Loki's body turned into a small baseball-sized orb before flying towards Ryuji's belt as his armor formed.

The Kamen Riders Ifrit, Efreet and Neo-Ifrit were ready for action.

"Nice…" Efreet/Tatsu admired the suit of armor he was donned in. "So this is what it feels like."

"Look yourself in the mirror later," said Ifrit/Ryuji, "We've got a monster to slay."

"Time to get down to business then," said Neo-Ifrit. His armor had gained a new addition in the form of an odd device mounted on his left forearm. Wonder what purpose it served?

"IKUZE!" roared Ifrit.

With that the three Ifrits charged towards the Nytemare. The others were taking care of the Horrors who were dropping like flies.

Their friends were fighting Horrors, who had left the frozen innocents untouched. Still, they were proving troublesome. However, they had a lot of firepower on their side.

King Frederick and King Eustace were actually showing off WHY they were kings of their respective kingdoms. Ryuushin warned them not to let the Horrors' blood spill on them so the two monarchs decided to use their magic instead. From the palm of their hands they fired devastating energy blasts that obliterated the Horrors in one single swoop.

Rojotigre and Ryuushin the Demon Dragon were also tearing through the Horrors. Siera provided them some cover as Rina backed them up with her own magic. Though she wasn't as powerful as her father, she was no lightweight.

CopyKat was having a field day as she and Byakko no Gai tore through the Horrors with their claws. The female Rider was definitely taking her anger out on them for ruining a fun day for her and her family. As for ALPHA and OMEGA, they were aiding her and striking down Horrors one by one.

Eros was firing arrows at the Horrors. These weren't the usual love arrows he had but instead holy arrows that purified evil. Since Horrors were pure evil, they were instantly destroyed when the arrows pierced through them. Athena too was engaging the Horrors, striking them down with her blade. The GaroLiner Imagin were also dealing with the Horrors in their own unique ways.

Wraith too was striking the Horrors down with ease. Those who were out of his reach were shot down or crushed by his shadow chains. Those within his reach were smashed to pieces by his punches and kicks.

Kotonoha, at the moment, felt utterly useless as she watched from where she'd taken cover with Kokoro. Everyone was fighting hard and yet she could do nothing at all to assist them.

At the moment, the three Ifrits were fighting with the Nytemare. Efreet was smashed in the side of the head by one of the Nytemare's claws and sent flying backwards. However, he managed to land on his feet and gripped his Zanpakuto. Cracking his neck from side to side, Ryuji's son dashed straight for the demonic centaur.

Neo-Ifrit and Ifrit, both armed with their Gashers, were slashing at the monster like crazy. It parried their blows with its claws and when it found an opening it slipped through their defences and grabbed their throats firmly with its claws before hauling them up off the ground. The two Riders struggled as the Nytemare chuckled, tightening his grip.

It was forced to let go when Efreet ran it through the chest with his Zanpakuto. Neo-Ifrit and Ifrit then sent it flying backwards with their fists, smashing it into a nearby wall. It got up to its feet again and charged at them. It then leapt up and dropped down to stomp them to the ground but they leapt out of the way, quickly.

"It's best we finish this," said Ifrit to his fellow Riders.

"OK, Oyaji," agreed Efreet.

"Looks like it's time to use my new gear," said Neo-Ifrit as he re-holstered his Twin NeoGashers. He reached down to the belt locked in his pass and slid a card out. Ifrit looked at Neo-Ifrit curiously. He didn't recall his future great-grandson possessing something like that.

Without a word, Neo-Ifrit slotted the ticket into the device mounted on his left arm.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" the device spoke and Neo-Ifrit quickly withdrew his Twin-NeoGashers that were now in Sword Mode and receiving the energy charge up.

Ifrit did the same and swiped his pass over his belt. "**FULL CHARGE!**" He then tossed the pass away.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" Efreet belt called out after slamming his thumb upon the button.

"Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza!" Neo-Ifrit called out before the three of them rushed at the Nytemare. Neo-Ifrit ran past it and slashed it across the side, causing it to howl in pain. Efreet was next as he thrust his Zanpakuto forward and ran it through the chest before he withdrew his blade. The Nytemare doubled over in pain but looked up just in time to see Ifrit coming down at it with his DynoGasher Sword.

"HYAH!" Ifrit roared as he sliced the Nytemare straight down the middle in half. A white line of light formed in the middle of its body before the Nytemare exploded in a blaze of black fire.

Once the Nytemare was destroyed, the odd Stasis Field surrounding the place vanished, restoring all the damage. At the same time the Riders and their allies reverted back to human form to avoid shocking the civilians who'd been none the wiser. As far as they were concerned nothing odd had happened.

* * *

"An attack and I missed it?" Miyako groaned. "No fair…"

"Well, you were put in a state of suspended animation because of that weird Stasis Field," Warren pointed out.

"I wished I had powers like you guys."

"How about next time an attack happens I'll take the pics and notes for you?" Warren suggested.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Smith."

"Do you two mind keeping it down? They're about to give out the medals," stated Ryuji.

It was the end of the sports festival and the medals were to be given to the top 3 teams who won the most points for all the events. Though the Nytemare and Horror attack had interrupted the thing, the events continued without further interruption.

Setsuna took the gold medal for the red team while Kat took the silver medal for the green team. She was still complaining about how unfair it was for her class' team to be ranked second place in the whole festival.

"Your sister sure is annoying," said Kenzaki.

"She's just upset for her class to end up in second place, that's all," said Neko in her sister's defence.

"Well, we won, which is all that matters," said Malum.

"That's right, Malum-san," said Kotonoha. Ryuji glowered as he watched his fiancée being chummy with Malum. The guy still bothered him but he didn't have a single reason why he should feel that way. Of course, what worried him was the next time Sauron would launch an attack.

* * *

"It seems this one has failed," observed Rosalinda.

"No fair! No fair!" whined Demona. Sauron picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap. "Papa's Nytemare shoulda won!" Sauron smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek gently.

"Why isn't Papa angry?" Damon asked Rosalinda.

"I'm curious myself," admitted Rosalinda. For as long as she'd known her husband and king, Sauron would throw a fit and destroy anything she could get her hands on whenever a plan failed. "My Lord, why are you not angered?"

Sauron answered, "This was just another test run."

"So, you were gauging their abilities again? Wasn't a decoy enough?"

"That was the first trial run," said Sauron. "You need to repeat an experiment until you reached the desired result."

"And have you?"

"Hitting them all at once when they're together is clearly not the way to go. They have friends and allies to back them up and support them. I also can only send a few Horrors at a single time along with a Nytemare." She paused. "No, the best way to deal with them is one at a time and when they're all alone and at my mercy. Hit them where it absolutely hurts."

"Divide and conquer," summarised Rosalinda. "A brilliant strategy."

"So, Papa will win next time?" Demona asked cutely.

Sauron removed her mask and nuzzled her daughter's cheek, stating, "Yes, Papa will win."

"Yay!"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: What is Sauron's next plan going to involve? I sure hope the Riders can stop her. Things are about to turn even more serious.

Minor Characters

**Makoto Itou**

Kotonoha's ex-boyfriend and in the beginning Ryuji's least favourite person. He cheated on Kotonoha with Sekai who she thought was her best friend. While still not on the best of terms with Ryuji, Ryuji tolerates Makoto's presence and begrudgingly considers him a friend.

**Sekai Saionji**

Kotonoha's best friend and also the one who set Makoto and Kotonoha up before events spiralled out of control and she ends up stealing Makoto's heart and becomes the reason for Kotonoha's initial emotional breakdown. While their friendship has been repaired, Sekai still feels guilty over what she'd done. While she was a receiver of Ryuji's ire, she eventually becomes the one of the few people he considers a friend.

**Kokoro Katsura**

Kotonoha's little sister and very different from her older sister. She is cheerful and easily excitable. She has a crush on Ryuji and looks up to him as an older brother.

**Taisuke Sawanaga**

He is still at the top of the list of things Ryuji dislikes after he tried to force himself on Kotonoha during the third/last night of the school festival. Taisuke had a huge crush on her but she doesn't have any romantic feelings for him whatsoever. Taisuke lives with fear for Ryuji. However, ironically, Taisuke worships Kamen Rider Ifrit and is one of the co-founders, and presidents, of the Kamen Rider Fanclub at school. However, it is unknown if his admiration for Ifrit even remains after finding out Ryuji is the hero he admires.

**Otome Katou**

A classmate of Kotonoha's who used to bully her in the beginning, but now a friend of hers. Otome realised the error of her ways through some 'coaxing' from Ryuji and apologized. She was surprised that Kotonoha forgave her. Her posse were reluctant to accept her decision but follow her new decision obediently, though reluctantly. Like Taisuke, she is too ironically an admirer of Kamen Rider Ifrit despite her fear of Ryuji and is also one of the co-founders and presidents of the Kamen Rider Fanclub at school. She had a crush on Ifrit, a fact she is no longer proud of after finding out Ryuji is the very hero she worships.

**Hikari Kuroda**

A good friend of Sekai's who once had a crush on Taisuke but her feelings for him have died after she found out about what he did to Kotonoha. She is a cute and childish girl who has a problem with sticking her nose into other people's business. At first she was reluctant to accept that Ryuji loves Kotonoha, thinking he is just taking advantage of a girl on the rebound, but then realises that his feelings for her friend are true. In Kyoto, she meets with the Arrancar Benitora, falling in love at first sight. She is now dating him.

**Nanami Kanroji**

A good friend of Sekai and Otome's. She's a member of the women's basketball team along with Otome and Kat. While she doesn't show it much, she does care for her friends despite her cool and aloof appearance. She loves her boyfriends, who is her sempai, but is slightly embarrassed by the face that he is an otaku. Like many others, she had doubts about Kotonoha and Ryuji's relationship but has accepted it. She also knows Ryuji is afraid of thunder after catching him being comforted by Kotonoha. While she herself considers Kat a friend, she gets upset whenever Kat tries to perform one of her 'breast exams'.

**Setsuna Kiyoura**

She is often introverted, showing little emotion on her face but she does care for her friends. She has a logical mind and can get very competitive, evident by the mini-war she had with class 1-1 and 1-2 during the school festival. However, she had to move to Paris with her mother, but returned in the start of her 2nd high school year to be with her friends. At first she is sceptical of the Riders but then grows to admirer them, especially after she accidentally finds out the identities of Ifrit/Ryuji and CopyKat/Kat. She hid this fact from the others, waiting for the Riders to tell themselves, while conducting her own research on the Riders.

**Miyako Serizawa**

She's a reporter for the Sakakino Star Magazine. She considers the Kamen Riders big news and initially tried to expose them. However, after she found out Ryuji is Ifrit and then a talk with Kotonoha**;** she decides to abandon her plan but will still cover the story on the Riders, without exposing their identities. Sometimes she will take advantage of the Riders' rising fame to boost her own. She has even on several occasions tried to convince Ryuji to do publicity stunts, which he immediately declines. She later finds out the identities of the other Riders.

**Rina**

The princess of the Demon Kingdom from an alternate world, Rina came to seek out Ryuji who was her chosen fiancé. She was encouraged by her father, King Frederick. While she didn't give up at first and considers Kotonoha her rival, she abandons her goal of making Ryuji her husband since it was an impossible dream. However, she finally found herself a fiancé in the form of Ryuji's future great-grandson.

**Siera**

The princess of the God Kingdom from an alternate world, Siera came to seek out Ryuji who was her chosen fiancé. She was encouraged by her father, King Eustace, but gives up after realizing she can never win Ryuji's heart. She has, however, found herself a fiancé in Ryuushin.


	3. Bloody Feud

Ryuji and Kotonoha were just on their way home when they passed a love hotel. Kotonoha made a joke, "Should we go in there?"

"You can't be serious," Ryuji retorted, a red blush on his cheeks.

"I could be…" she said sultrily. Of course, the sliding doors opened and the last two people the couple expected to see came walking out.

"Warren? Teresa?" Ryuji was shocked.

Kotonoha gasped. "Warren-sensei! Teresa-san!"

"What?" shrugged Warren, a goofy grin on his face. "Rae wanted some alone time with the kids. With her as a teacher she barely gets to see them unless it's a weekend."

"So, you decided to have some alone time with Teresa," observed Ryuji.

"Hey, I had time to kill and the perfect girl to kill it with me," replied Warren, an arm around Teresa.

"I can never imagine myself letting myself be shared by two women. I'm a monogamous and a one-woman man," stated Ryuji.

"Well, Rae and Teresa are pretty similar," explained Warren. "Luckily, after a few months, I managed to convince Rae to share."

"Must've taken a pretty long time."

The sliding doors slid open again and another couple came walking out. Ryuji gawked in disbelief as did Kotonoha. Warren was indifferent but still smirked nonetheless.

"Wow, everyone else is here too," said Rina.

"Um…hi?" said Yuji awkwarfly, sporting a crimson blush on his face.

"I don't get why you need to do it in places like this," sighed Ryuji.

"Ryuji-kun…" said Kotonoha as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Looks like Kotonoha wants to have some fun," snickered Warren.

"Urusei!" snapped Ryuji.

* * *

"**BLOODY FEUD"**

* * *

It had begun innocently enough. It was Sunday night and Ryuji and Kotonoha were just about ready to head home from their date when all of a sudden everything became bathed in red light. Ryuji's eyes narrowed as Kotonoha looked around in terror.

A Stasis Field…that meant a Nytemare was responsible and in the vicinity. Ryuji, however, could sense a familiar Ki signature and his eyes widened. His grip on Kotonoha's hand tightened.

"Ryuji-kun, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Aw…am in interrupting?" both heard and they saw a figure walking towards them. She had long black hair and dressed in a tight fitting tank top, a pair of shorts and knee high boots. She also wore spiked bracelets and a collar. What was most striking was the steel hockey mask she wore.

Ryuji recognized her. She was known as Katherine, but she also went by…

"Sauron," Ryuji snarled.

"Overlord Sauron, to you," Sauron corrected. "And so sorry that I'm interrupting your date." She wasn't sorry at all. She was just mocking them.

Ryuji moved to shield Kotonoha from Sauron's gaze. Those soulless black eyes stared at them from beyond her mask.

"What do you want, Sauron?" Ryuji demanded.

"Straight to the point, I see," Sauron chuckled. "Good. I like that. Well, to put it simple I want you to join my army as a general."

"You have got to be out of your mind," Ryuji spat.

"Oh, you misunderstood. That wasn't a request," explained Sauron. "Grimm-kun, come on out!" she called. From her body black sand poured out and reformed into the Bone Imagin.

"Yes, Mistress?" asked Grimm, sporting a wicked grin which gleamed sinisterly.

Sauron snapped her finger and a blood red orb surrounded Grimm. It then shrunk down, shrinking him along with it before he started to change as well. When the orb vanished, in Grimm's place and flying next to Sauron was a small skeletal bat-like creature. It was ghostly white and had black eyes with red pupils. Its bony wings had red membranes between the bony digits. Set between the eyes was a blood red diamond-shaped gem.

Ryuji and Kotonoha's eyes widened as they saw Grimm-Bat. He looked almost like Devlin's partner Fangula now. "What in the world…?" Kotonoha let out.

"I thought it was time for a change, which reminds me," said Sauron casually. "Grimm-kun, take a bite."

"Yes, Mistress!" said Grimm-Bat obediently.

She held up her hand and Grimm-Bat bit down. The evil demoness felt a rush of power coursing through her veins which showed up on her skin. She moaned in response. Around her waist, blood red chains wrapped around before melting and reforming into a dark silver belt. She then grabbed onto Grimm-Bat.

"Koto-chan, take cover!" Ryuji ordered. "Chou Henshin!" He called out as he activated his own belt.

"**DYNO FORM!**"

"Henshin!" called out Sauron as she snapped Grimm-Bat to the front of her belt, hanging him from a perch. A layer of darkness covered her entire body, making her appear like a silhouette. It then morphed and shattered off her body to reveal her new form.

Her armor was the same all black suit with the chest armor sporting a red eye in the centre above a jaw of razor sharp teeth. Of course, it had gone through some aesthetic changes since last time. The demonic skull-like shoulder pads were new with long horns on them. Her helmet remained the same and had the demonic skull faceplate with three red eyes and four horns set like a crown. Hanging from her back was a dark cape with blood red lining. The sides of her bodysuit, legs and sleeves were also blood red. Her fingers became covered in black armor with clawed fingertips.

Ifrit's armor was a combination of all his other forms. He had Tyrano Form's right shoulder, Tricera Form's right shoulder, Mammoth Form's chest and Sabre Form's main body and helmet. Hanging from his back was the cape of his old Loki Form.

Sauron opened up her right palm and a sword handle came out. Using her left hand, she grasped the handle and agonizingly pulled out a sword from within her palm. Looking closely at her palms, you could see eyes set in the centre of them. Her new broadsword was wicked looking. It had a blood red blade with demonic runes on it and demonic wing cross guards that had a demonic eye mounted in between. Ifrit wasn't intimidated and brandished his Liner Cross-Rod. Both combatants circled each other before they attacked.

"HYAH!" Ifrit roared.

"ROARGH!" Sauron roared.

Both fighters clashed, their weapons swinging around. Blade met rod and sparks flew from the contact.

"You call that a weapon?" Sauron mocked. "It's a piece of junk!"

"You have no idea what it can do!" Ifrit shot back.

"Then show me!" Sauron challenged before going on the offensive once more.

Kotonoha was rooted to the spot, watching the battle. She knew what Sauron was capable of. She was the same evil Rider who'd nearly taken Ryuji's over a year ago. She remembered how he'd risked his life to protect hers and ended up becoming mortally wounded. Now, Sauron was back to finish the job.

No, Ifrit would win. She was sure of it. "Ryuji-kun, gambatte," she encouraged.

They locked weapons and glared at each other. Sauron's lips curled into a smile as she spoke, "I could use someone like you in my army. Maybe you'd be interested in being a general?"

"Forget it!" Ifrit snapped.

"I think I can change your mind," Sauron said confidently.

"Just try it!" he challenged.

"Well, looks like I have to use my sword to convince you!" She kicked at his chest and then slashed at him rapidly. He parried with the Rod and blocked all of her attacks. With a shriek she slashed down and penetrated his defenses, resulting in one of the spikes on his chestplate getting sliced off. She then followed up with a hard kick in the stomach before continuing her attack with a kick in his chin to send him stumbling back. Kotonoha gasped as Sauron attempted to run him through with her sword.

CLANG!

The tip of the blade was stopped by fabric. Ifrit was using his cape as a shield. It became rigid in his grasp and stopped the blade from penetrating.

"Not just a fashion statement," joked Ifrit. "It's also functional." He let the cape fall and then swung the Rod at Sauron's head to bash her upside the head. She recoiled and Ifrit threw a fist that tossed her backwards.

Sauron spat, "You just got lucky."

"Says you," Ifrit scoffed.

"Well, how's THIS for lucky!" Sauron roared as she produced a whistle-like object and then slipped it into Grimm-Bat's mouth. She gave his chin a tap to signal for him to blow.

"_Release!_" Grimm-Bat called

The red eye in her chestplate glowed as she took aim at Ifrit. This was her Horror Eye Cannon and one of her most powerful weapon. Ifrit thought she was aiming at him but at the last second before she discharged the energy, she suddenly took aim at an innocent bystander…Kotonoha.

"NO!" Ifrit shouted as he ran to where Kotonoha was and pushed her out of the way before Sauron fired. The jaws under the eye opened and fired first. The blast came in the form of hundreds of blades that flew like arrows. The blades sliced at Ifrit's armor and sent sparks exploding off his body. Finally, the red eye fired a blast of energy that hit Ifrit at full force and engulfed him.

Kotonoha was sent tumbling by Ifrit's push and looked up in time to see the blast engulf Ifrit.

"RYUJI!" she shrieked.

Sauron stopped blasting and the glow in the eye dimmed as she surveyed the damage. She grinned when she saw the state Ifrit was in.

Ifrit was lying on his side, most of his armor damaged with cracks, scorch marks and portions of it missing. His body was also smoking. Both the shoulder pads were gone and his bodysuit and cape were tattered. The other spike on his chestplate was gone as well. His helmet had shattered off completely and his long dark hair spilled out and lay by his head on the ground. His eyes looked empty and blue flames started to lick his entire body. He still bled, though, and a pool of blood was starting to form. Miraculously, he was still alive as he breathed with his chest rising and falling.

"That's what you get for being a hero," taunted Sauron.

Kotonoha was frozen in shock. The attack had come so suddenly. All of a sudden, hundreds of red hot energy blades had shot at Ifrit like arrows. They bombarded him, piercing through and damaging his armor before a powerful blast of power from the eye in Sauron's chest armor sent Ifrit flying.

"Time to finish this," laughed Sauron as she raised her blade to finish the job.

"No!" Kotonoha ran at Sauron and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Sauron snarled.

"No!" Kotonoha snapped stubbornly.

"Koto…Koto-chan…" Ifrit uttered weakly as he watched his fiancée trying to stop Sauron. "No…just run…get away…" But within this Stasis Field, where would she run?

Sauron kicked Kotonoha hard in the stomach and then swung up her blade. "DIE, YOU BITCH!"

**SLASH!**

"KOTO-CHAN!" Ifrit howled in horror as he watched the blade slice through Kotonoha's chest and send her flying backwards. Blood splattered onto the ground as she landed roughly with a thud. "No…" He had to get to her and make sure she was alright.

"Cheh!" Sauron spat. "Worthless and pathetic whore."

Ifrit felt his anger towards Sauron grow but his main concern was Kotonoha. "Koto…Koto-chan…" He was reaching out for her. "Are you…still alive?"

"Ryuji…kun…" Kotonoha let out weakly. She was in pain but she was still thinking of him. She was trying to reach out for him as well.

"You…should've run away," said Ryuji. "You should…have gone and taken cover."

"I couldn't do that…you were important…to me…" Kotonoha protested.

"But you're…more important," he replied.

"You know this can all be over if you just said yes to my offer. It still stands, though," said Sauron. "I can save you both if Ifrit agrees to my offer. So, whaddya say, Ifrit? Serve me and I'll save you and your girl."

Ryuji didn't want to serve Sauron, but Kotonoha was dying. Even if there was a chance that Sauron may go back on her word, Ryuji couldn't risk it with Kotonoha's life on the line. He began to say, "I…I…"

"Don't!" Kotonoha shouted.

"Koto-chan?"

"Ryuji-kun…don't answer…don't say anything…don't say yes," Kotonoha pleaded. "Please…" She was weak, and in pain, but she could still call on the strength to stop Ryuji from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"But…you're hurt…you're…dying," Ryuji protested.

"I don't matter."

"Of course you do! You mean everything to me!" Ryuji snapped. "I'm nothing…nothing without you…"

"If you choose to serve Sauron…you'll be nothing as well…" Kotonoha coughed up some blood.

"Koto-chan!" Ryuji gasped as she saw the blood dripping from Kotonoha's mouth.

"I'm fine…" She wasn't fine. She was just trying to reassure him. "Ryuji-kun…you've worked so hard to be good…So…don't give up and don't give in. The Ryuji-kun I know NEVER surrenders." She added, "That's…what I love about you…"

"Koto-chan…" Ryuji felt touched by her faith, even if she was in a near death state. She still believed in him and he just couldn't disappoint her.

"You _are_ meant for each other," sneered Sauron in disgust. "You're both too stubborn to die. I might as well finish you both off right now, but I think I'm going to enjoy watching you both suffer and die slowly. Hey, at least you'll be together." She laughed.

Ifrit used one hand to drag himself over to where Kotonoha was lying. She was bleeding and the pool of blood around her was growing. As for him, his skin began to turn grey as ashes started to fall off his form.

"Ryuji-kun…it hurts…" Kotonoha whimpered.

"I'm coming…" he said "Just hold on…" He then reached over and grabbed her hand. "Koto-chan…"

Kotonoha allowed herself to smile and she still looked beautiful despite the blood staining her face. "Ryuji-kun…" Their fingers were now interlocked.

Sauron yawned. "As _touching_ as this is, I might as well finish you off. But, you may still live. My offer still stands. If you choose to serve me, I'll save you both." She didn't want to lose a chance at gaining another servant, and maybe Kotonoha could make a lovely slave girl.

Ryuji struggled to stand as did Kotonoha, both leaning against each other for support. They both looked horribly injured but they were still glaring intently at her.

"The answer…" Kotonoha began.

"…Is still no," finished Ryuji.

Sauron wasn't surprised. She had expected this. "Stubborn fools. DIE!"

"_Release!_" called Grimm-Bat as he blew into the whistle again.

The eye in the centre of her chestplate glowed as the jaws under it opened, collecting dark energy. She was aiming to finish the job.

Sauron roared and unleashed a blast of dark energy from her chest cannon which flew straight towards Ryuji and Kotonoha. However, the blast was unable to obliterate the pair because all of a sudden a golden aura enveloped them and absorbed the blast as if it were nothing.

"WHAT!" Sauron shrieked and then screamed out as a blinding golden light burst out from her targets. "WHAT IS THIS!"

"**GOLD FORM!**"

When the glow died down, Sauron was staring at an entirely healed and new Ifrit. Kotonoha had also been healed by the pure golden light. Gold was the color of Genki, but it was never meant to heal. It was meant to destroy. Could this be…Mugenki?

Ifrit's newly repaired armor was now pure gold while the newly mended bodysuit was pitch black. In terms of design the armor resembled his Sabre Form but in pure gold. The gunmetal grey Dyno Belt was also gold and no longer held the Dyno Pass.

Ifrit had transformed into his Gold Form.

"Sugoi…" Kotonoha breathed and then she realized that her wounds were gone. "I'm healed." She looked up at Ifrit. "Ryuji-kun?"

"Koto-chan, my pass," Ifrit instructed. She realized that she was holding his Dyno Pass, which must've fallen out during the change. Ifrit was gripping his Liner Cross-Rod in one hand while using his other hand to hold Kotonoha steady against him. The chamber popped open and Kotonoha slid the pass inside before pushing it close.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

"Grimm-Bat, again!" Sauron ordered.

"_Release!_"

Sauron collected the energy again in the eye of her chest armor and fired.

Ifrit gripped the hilt with one hand as Kotonoha also took a firm grip with hers. The rod began to charge up with energy as the two stared across from them at Sauron.

"HI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ifrit and Kotonoha cried as they swung down the Liner Cross-Rod which sent a blast of energy right back at Sauron's. The blast then took shape and became an AuraLiner resembling the DynoLiner. It sped across the ground and crashed into Sauron's blast.

Sauron laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You foolish mortals! You can't defeat me!"

"WE CAN TRY!" Ifrit and Kotonoha shouted.

Sauron pushed her blast forward but then she felt herself being pushed back as her feet dragged along the ground. Rubble began to fly as the energies caused a shockwave that rocked the entire area.

"Grr!" Sauron growled as she felt the Dyno-AuraLiner starting to push into her Dark Horror Blast. "I won't lose to you!"

Both Kotonoha and Ifrit had converted the Liner-Cross Rod into Gun Mode now and aiming it at Sauron who was still trying to push back the AuraLiner. The Dyno Pass had been replaced with the Ifrit Pass too.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

They then pulled the trigger and fired a second AuraLiner, which resembled the ChronoLiner, to join the first one.

The second AuraLiner smashed right through the blast and Sauron's eyes widened in shock as she saw a large glowing aura bullet train heading towards her at ramming speed. She was smashed and sent flying through the air before landing. She pushed herself up back to her feet but then the previous AuraLiner came rushing at her too and this one rammed so hard it shattered her entire suit. Grimm-Bat was sent flying and crashed onto the ground.

The Liner Cross-Rod clattered to the ground as Ryuji and Kotonoha breathed hard. His armor was now completely gone, having taken too much damage from Sauron earlier. The smoke and dust cloud started to dissipate and a figure could be seen. The couple steeled themselves as they got ready for whatever it was that was coming.

There stood Sauron, with her clothes ruined and her mask broken to reveal a portion of her face and one eye due to the Dyno Express Slash and Dyno Express Shot. The cracks that were on her face had spread all over her body and skin was flaking off. Her knees were slightly bent as she tried to remain standing, but her stance was shaky. Also, she was holding onto one arm as it hung limply at her side.

"You…" Sauron snarled. "You've won this round…" A dark portal formed out of dark matter behind her as she continued, "But, mark my words…I'll be back…" She stepped backwards into the portal. The portal then began to shrink.

"Mistress, wait!" wailed Grimm-Bat as he flew into the shrinking portal before it vanished completely.

Ifrit's armor vanished in a golden flash as soon as their enemies were gone.

Kotonoha and Ryuji were relieved when Sauron had fled. They weren't sure if they had the energy left to fight on.

"Koto-chan, are you alright?" Ryuji asked as he held her close.

"Ryuji-kun…" She lifted a hand to stroke his face. "Kiss me."

Ryuji nodded and leaned down to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss with all the passion she had.

Unnoticed by them, the Stasis Field began to vanish as everything was restored. All of the damage had been erased as well.

That was the nature of the Stasis Fields. Once they vanished, all damage which happened within them would be erased as well. The only exception was of the dead who would just vanish with the field forever and disappear from existence permanently.

Kotonoha and Ryuji had been healed by his Mugenki. They still had phantom pain though from their wounds but no marks on them. They didn't notice it, however. They were still locked together as they continued to kiss.

Reluctantly, they slowly broke the kiss and gazed at each other lovingly. They could just stand here like this forever. However, they were tired and needed to get back home to rest up. It was getting late. Still, everyone would need to know about this.

Warren suddenly appeared next to them. "You two OK?" asked the older Rider. Ryuji whirled around and glared at his senior.

"Where the hell were you!" roared Ryuji furiously. They could've used his help. Sauron nearly killed them.

"Watching…And preparing to save your ass," scowled Warren. "Look, Sauron's got some new tricks since we last fought her. We need to know everything we can about these Stasis Fields. I was gathering Intel. If you were in any real danger, I would have interfered."

"You should've interfered sooner. Koto-chan got hurt," Ryuji growled.

"Ryuji-kun, I'm okay!" she insisted. Indeed, she was.

"That's not the point! You could've gotten killed!" he remarked. She knew he was right. He sighed. "Let's…just go home. I'm tired and hungry right now."

Kotonoha nodded and the two of them walked back home, strolling peacefully with their hands held together and fingers interlocked. Warren watched them leave and sighed. Ryuji was going to hold a grudge against him for this, he just knew it, and Ryuji could hold a grudge for a really, really long time if experience taught him anything about his kohai at all.

"My life just gets better and better," Warren muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Both Ryuji and Kotonoha returned to their home. He still lived with her and would stay with her as long as she allowed it. They entered and closed the door behind them before locking it. They kicked off their shoes and slipped on the house slippers before heading inside.

"I'll whip up something nice and quick," Kotonoha offered. "How does some instant soup sound?"

"That sounds good," he replied. She smiled and got to cooking. She boiled up a pot of water over the stove and took out two packs of instant soup. Once the water was bubbling, she poured in the contents of both packs and then covered the pot with a lid before lowering the heat. The two waited patiently and once it was done cooking, Kotonoha served two hot bowls of soup for them. This was comfort food, really, after what'd happened. Once they were done, they put both bowls in the sink. The bowls would be washed later in the morning. Loki would take care of it.

"Let's go to bed," said Ryuji. They then made their way upstairs.

They both stood at Kotonoha's door and embraced each other close before kissing. She used one hand to open the door before he lifted her up in his arms and cradled her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then carried her into the threshold before closing the door with his foot.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Neko gasped when she received the news. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to the Stasis Field. You know when those things disappear any damage that happens inside is erased," explained Kenzaki.

Neko was relieved. It was a good thing they'd survived and only injured and not dead. The Stasis Field's disappearance could erase all those marks. It was the dead that couldn't be restored. They would just be erased from existence without a trace.

"Thank goodness. But, it was Sauron. I'm surprised they survived at all," said Neko in amazement.

"I wanted a crack at her too," stated Kenzaki.

"I bet Ryuji-chan is mad when Warren-sensei just watched and did nothing," said Neko. "I mean Kotonoha-chan got hurt. I know Ryuji-chan wouldn't have minded if he got hurt, but Kotonoha-chan is someone he holds close to his heart and is precious to him."

Kenzaki nodded. If Sauron had attacked Ifrit, then it was only a matter of time before she attacked him and Neko as well. He was not going to let that happen. He was going to protect his family at all cost. "Rae must be giving it to him right now."

* * *

"Rae! I said I was sorry!" Warren wailed as he avoided another book that was sent flying at his head. His wife, Rachel, wasn't happy.

"Two of your students and close friends nearly got themselves killed and you just stood there and watched as it happened! You should've helped them!" she snapped as she used her powers to throw another book at him. He caught it.

"I knew they would survive!" he tried to reason.

"Not good enough!" She tossed another book at him. "When friends are in trouble, you help! That's what friends do! They help!"

"OK, I'm sorry!" Warren apologized.

"Not to me! Apologize to them!" Rachel stated.

"Alright, fine, just stop throwing those books at me!"

WHAM!

"Ow…" Warren groaned as the book comically fell off his face and he dropped backwards. "Rae…you hit hard…"

"I fought crime, Warren. Of course I hit hard," she retorted.

* * *

_Kotonoha smiled as she saw Ryuji stand before her, but then her expression turned to that of horror as she watched his skin turn grey with blue flames igniting all over him as ash fell from his body. She reached out towards him but it was too late as he suddenly disintegrated into a pile of ash and leaving only his clothes behind._

* * *

Kotonoha suddenly awoke in the middle of the night, shrieking bloody murder. This caused her bedmate and lover, Ryuji, to wake up as well. Seeing her trembling uncontrollably caused him to become worried and se he quickly pulled her into an embrace to soothe her. She jumped a little at the sudden embrace and continued to tremble as he held onto her.

"Koto-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned for her.

"I…" she shuddered. "I had a bad dream…"

'_She's scared_,' he realized. The earlier events which took place while he fought Sauron were finally catching up to her and she was going into shock. '_She had a nightmare_,' he reasoned. After what'd happened earlier, there was no doubt she would be having plenty of frightening nightmares. Nobody went through anything like that unaffected. Experiences like that left scars, both mental and physical '_It's worse than I thought_.'

"I…I nearly…nearly lost you…" she said. Seeing him lying on the ground, his skin ashen grey and disintegrating, along with the blue flames that seemed to be burning him from the inside out like that…had frightened her to the core. "You…nearly died…"

"So did you," he told her. She gazed up at him. She looked incredibly frightened with her eyes streaming with tears and her body was shaking uncontrollably now. He had to find a way to make her feel better.

"Come on," he said but she clutched to him tightly.

"Don't go!" she cried. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not," he assured her. "I'm just going to take you to the bathroom so we can have a warm bath together. Won't you like that, hm?"

Kotonoha nodded tentatively.

Since she was too shaken to walk, Ryuji had to carry her to the bathroom. Once inside, he removed her clothing before doing the same for himself. He got the warm water in the tub running before shifting his gaze to Kotonoha. She was a nervous wreck right now. The nightmare she had must've been horrible.

He gently took her into his arms and stroked her hair and back with his hands, relaxing her.

"Don't…ever…leave me again," Kotonoha said shakily.

"I won't," he told her. "I won't leave you."

* * *

Bathing with Kotonoha like that had been difficult. For one she was fidgety and nervous whenever he moved away from her to get the soap or shampoo. She just wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her close, so she could feel safe and secure.

Even after their bath she was still shivering and so he got a bathrobe and put it on her to keep her warm. He too took a bathrobe before leading them back to the room.

He gently placed her down on the bed and then went to lie down next to her. They were face to face but then he pulled her close so that she could feel herself pressed against his body.

"Ryuji-kun…" she murmured. "We nearly died, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," he told her. He recalled all the blood and seeing her lying on the ground. He'd feared the worst. "And I was scared."

"Me too."

"Koto-chan, why did you try and stop Sauron?" he asked. "That was reckless."

"I didn't want to lose you," she said.

"You nearly got yourself killed," he retorted, harshly. She stiffened in his arms. He apologized, "Gomen…" She relaxed. "It's just that…you could've been killed."

"I know, but you've always protected me and I thought…I thought this time I could protect you." He kissed her tenderly.

"You saved my life and my soul," he told her once he pulled away, still holding her. "Even when Sauron offered me to join her army, you still had faith in me. Even when you were lying there…dying…you still held firm to your faith."

"Ryuji-kun…you've worked so hard to become good. I couldn't let you throw all that away to save me."

'_What did I ever do to deserve you?_' Ryuji questioned himself mentally. This girl was so good, so pure and innocent (well, most of the time. Sometimes she could be really naughty) and yet she fell in love with him, a monster.

"I need to get stronger then," he said. She became rigid. "Koto-chan, what's wrong?"

"Don't leave me!" Kotonoha hands clutched to his robe desperately. "Please, don't leave me!"

Ryuji cursed himself. Whenever he wanted to get stronger, he always left her alone. He couldn't do that anymore. He was causing her great pain by leaving to train. Sure, it was a labor of love, but he couldn't hurt her like that, not when she needed him the most.

"I'm not going anywhere, anymore," he said to her. He could just train here. Or… "I'll bring you along whenever I go train then, how's that?"

"That…would be wonderful," she said, smilingly softly.

He couldn't leave her anymore.

"Ryuji-kun…I need you…" she told him. She needed him to comfort her "I…want you". Despite knowing fully well what she needed, desired, and craved, he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Her answer was to press her lips passionately against his before pulling away.

"Yes," she whispered huskily.

"Then relax," he told her before he pushed her onto the bed, gently, and enveloped her mouth in his before undoing the belt of her robe. She moaned as she felt his hands touch her skin. He too slowly began to disrobe as he gazed down upon her.

Once both were unclothed, they got lost with each other in pure bliss.

* * *

The next day at school everyone was giving Ryuji a wide berth as he walked through the hallway. Even the groupies were steering clear of him. It was obvious that he was still angry at Warren over yesterday. In class, he'd given Warren the silent treatment and glared at his teacher/sempai/friend the entire time for both World History and Japanese History class.

Kenzaki, Kotonoha and Neko knew why Ryuji was mad. Warren had basically stood back and watched as Sauron massacred him and Kotonoha. Sure, Ryuji wouldn't care if he was injured but Kotonoha had been caught in the crossfire and could've died. It was only be sheer luck that she was still alive but Ryuji would still remain angry with Warren for quite awhile.

Warren just shrugged it off since Ryuji was angry almost all the time, but he understood that he needed to give Ryuji his space. He could feel large amounts of killing intent aimed at him whenever he and Ryuji passed each other in the hallway.

Rachel was still a little mad at him. Sometimes she would ignore him, and other times she would just give him the silent treatment. Then, when she really got irritated, she would throw stuff at him. Vash and Teresa were just as upset because they cared about Kotonoha too. This would go on for a good few days until Ryuji chose to talk to him or forgive him…which wasn't likely until Warren admitted his own fault.

Tatsu was also upset with Warren, whom he looked up to. He just couldn't believe that Warren would just stand aside and watch as his mother was nearly killed. Athena, on the other hand, swore to kill him if she ever laid eyes on him. She didn't care how powerful he was. He was going to pay for nearly letting Kotonoha get killed.

At least his kids still talked to him, though it was because they hadn't been told. If they knew then Alex and Tessa would be kicking his shins for it. They loved Kotonoha and enjoyed her company whenever she came to baby sit them.

* * *

Ryuji sat in the library, silently skimming through a book with Kotonoha sitting beside him. Moments later, Yuji came and joined them.

"Hey, Yuji," greeted Ryuji. He was still in a bad mood but he wasn't going to take it out on anybody…unless they got on his nerves.

"I see you're still upset over what happened," said Yuji, carefully not mentioning Warren.

"Wouldn't you? He just watched and let Sauron nearly kill us," retorted Ryuji.

"True, I am upset that Grandma…I mean, Kotonoha-san got hurt," said Yuji as he noted Kotonoha's discomfort of the subject. She could still imagine the possible scar from the cut she'd received from Sauron, "But, maybe he has his reasons. He must have a lot of faith in you."

"I don't care if he does have a lot of faith in me. He could've protected Koto-chan while I took care of Sauron. As much as I want to, I can't protect Koto-chan and fight at the same time," Ryuji argued.

"That's true. It's hard to do those things at once and multitask," agreed Yuji. He was still seen as a rookie by most of the Riders in this era, but he was slowly gaining their respect.

"Ryuji-kun, how long will you stay mad at him?" asked Kotonoha.

"Until he owns up and apologizes," Ryuji answered curtly. He considered Warren a friend, true, but right now he was a sore subject for him. "He nearly let us die, Koto-chan. I can't forgive him until he admits his mistake."

**

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since the 'Sauron Incident' which was also known as the 'Kotonoha Nearly Got Killed Incident'. As much as Warren wanted to believe that he was in the right, he was starting to have doubts. He'd explained his reasons but the people he spoke to, his friends, all told him that he was in the wrong for just watching.

Even if Ryuji was powerful and could protect Kotonoha, it didn't change the fact that the girl could've gotten killed by Sauron. It also didn't change the fact that Warren had done nothing and just let it happen.

Warren was currently in the Faculty Room, going through some paperwork. "What is it Ryuji?" asked Warren. He had sensed Ryuji coming, but didn't turn to greet him.

"We need to talk," stated Ryuji as he stood behind Warren.

"Then talk," responded Warren, finally turning in his seat to look at his kohai.

"Not here," said Ryuji. He went over to the door and slid it open, revealing the Sands of Time and the DynoLiner. "In there."

* * *

Warren soon found himself sitting in the DynoLiner's dining car, sitting across from Ryuji at an empty booth. "Now, we can talk," said Ryuji. The other DynoLiner Imagin weren't present. Ryuji had ordered them to stay out of the car. He wanted his privacy. Loki was the only Imagin there, at his usual station.

"OK, so now talk**. **Go ahead. Yell at me, attack me, do whatever you want," said Warren.

Ryuji gave him a leveled stare before he finally spoke. "Warren, we go way back, right?" asked Ryuji.

"To back when you were still part of Ryuki," nodded Warren.

"Yup, and even then I've always respected you. I admired you, though I would never admit it in the past," admitted Ryuji.

"You still won't admit it. Even now," pointed out Warren.

"Yeah, but since I became separated from Ryuki, you've also been helping me out."

"That's true," Warren nodded.

"Hey, remember when I visited your world and you took me to see Wildcat for some training?" chuckled Ryuji.

"Don't remind me," groaned Warren. "How the old man can drink that stuff is beyond me."

* * *

_Both Warren and Ryuji were at Wildcat's gym in Warren's world. Ryuji had come for some training. Since Wildcat was a seasoned crime fighter and a former boxing champion, the old guy decided to teach Ryuji a thing or two about boxing. The two had sparred and Wildcat enjoyed it._

_Now, the three were in the kitchen area. Wildcat was dumping in two bananas, some canned tuna, two raw eggs and a few drops of hot sauce into a blender, before putting on the lid and turning it on, mixing the ingredients into a yellow and fizzy concoction._

"_Here, boys, have some Tiger Tonic! It's a Wildcat trademark," offered Wildcat as he poured all three of them glasses. Warren and Ryuji stared at the glasses dubiously. Warren, being a former member of the JSA and current reserve member, had dealt with Wildcat's 'brilliant' concoction before._

"_Oh God, not more of this," groaned Warren._

"_He actually drinks this stuff?" asked Ryuji._

"_It tastes the way it looks, but hell, it works," admitted Warren._

_Wildcat said, "Drink up! It'll fill you boys up with vim and vigor!" He took a deep gulp._

"_Thanks…Wildcat…HEY, WHAT'S THAT!" shouted Ryuji, pointing in the opposite direction._

"_Huh?" asked Wildcat as he turned around. Ryuji quickly emptied the glass into a nearby potted plant, which dies seconds later._

"_Wow Ryuji, all in one gulp. You must love the stuff," said Warren with an amused smile._

"_How about another glass, then?" suggested Wildcat as he poured Ryuji a new glass. Ryuji could on glare at Warren._

"_If I have to suffer, so do you," said Warren._

_Ryuji, this time, drank it…and actually liked it. "Hey, not bad," said Ryuji, sincerely._

"_Never underestimate the stomach of a Hasuma," muttered Warren._

"_I can actually taste the banana and tuna mix well together. The hot sauce added a bit of a kick to the flavor. I should share this with the others when I get home…" mused Ryuji._

* * *

"Which reminds me; Loki, two glasses of Tiger Tonic!" ordered Ryuji.

"OK! Two Tiger Tonics coming right up!" replied Loki. There was a blender on the counter and Loki started to dump in bananas, some canned tuna, a couple of raw eggs, and then dripped in some hot sauce. He then put on the lid and turned on the machine, mixing the ingredients all up. He then turned off the blender and poured the contents of the blender into two glasses before finally carrying the glasses and placing them down in front of Ryuji and Warren. The glasses had bendy straws in them too. "Enjoy!"

"You know, at first I had doubts about this drink, but after actually tasting it, I love it," said Ryuji. He then took a sip. "Ah, refreshing!"

"So, what's this really about?" asked Warren, getting to the point.

"I don't want our friendship to be ruined, and neither does Koto-chan. So, I wish to forgive you…but only if you do your part and apologize," stated Ryuji.

"Fine…I'm sorry," apologized Warren. "I shouldn't have stood back and watched. I should've helped. I shouldn't have let Kotonoha be put in any danger."

"Wow, took you long enough. I thought you would still insist you were doing it for the 'right reasons'," said Ryuji cynically.

Warren confessed, "I was, but I can swallow my pride when I need to and admit that I messed up."

"You know, I actually had you at the top of my list, right up there with Sauron," laughed Ryuji.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Don't I feel special? Oh, and Ryuji, one more thing…"

"Hm?" grunted Ryuji.

Warren released some killing intent, not a lot, but enough to visibly shake Ryuji. "Watch who you throw your killing intent at. You might just pick the wrong person," warned Warren.

"I…g-get it," stuttered Ryuji.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the dining car slid open. Neko, Kenzaki, Kat, and Kotonoha came in, along with Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain. "Yay! You're friends again!" cheered Neko.

"Thank goodness," sighed Kotonoha.

"Sorry, but I told everyone else about this too," said Ryuji.

Rachel then entered the dining car as well, smiling smugly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you caved," said Rachel.

"Shut up," muttered Warren. "It's bad enough having them mad at me, but I knew you were about to bring out the heavy books."

"Well, this calls for a celebration! Loki, a round of Tiger Tonics!" ordered Kat.

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Ryuji, Kishamoth and Neko.

"Tiger…Tonic…?" whimpered Kotonoha as she turned pale and became nauseous.

"Oh not that god awful drink again," Cyrain groaned.

"I know how you feel. I can barely stomach it," stated Tirain.

"They're all insane," muttered Warren, Kenzaki and Rachel.

"Never underestimate what a Hasuma can consume," said Loki as he happily made the drinks.

* * *

In Venthara, Sauron was venting her anger and taking it out on anything she could get her claws on.

"I LOST! HOW COULD I LOSE! THEY WERE HALF-DEAD AND YET THEY BEAT ME!" She smashed her fist into the wall, breaking a hole in it. She withdrew her fist and started to smash the wall open.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

"I'M A DEMON OVERLORD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW DID THEY BEAT ME! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" she roared in anger.

She then walked over to a table and picked up a chair before smashing the chair down on the table, breaking both objects into splinters. She then went over to a bookshelf and started to pull out books and tossing them away in anger, "DAMN IT! DAMN THEM! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

Outside, Rosalinda was listening grimly as she heard her beloved husband throw a tantrum. The children were oblivious as they played a little game of tug-o-war with Grimm-Bat in the middle as they tugged him back and forth by his wings.

Back in the room, it looked like tornado had hit with items broken and strewn all over the floor. Sauron gripped her fists and let loose a roar as she threw her head back, releasing her demonic Horror energy all around her in waves. "I SWEAR! NEXT TIME YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

She then thought of the perfect revenge. It was a sudden burst of inspiration. What was the best way to hurt a person? By turning the person they trusted against them.

She then let loose inhuman laughter.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: What is Sauron planning? Nothing good, I bet. I mean, seriously, this is one psychotic Demon Overlord we're talking about here. Also, Ryuji has evolved into his Ultimate Rider form, Gold Form. Wonder how much stronger he's become, huh?


	4. Kamen Rider Vortex

A girl stood in a canyon, wearing a torn and dirty white dress. She wasn't sure how she had come to this place and was confused. Suddenly, her confusion turned into panic as an explosion erupted behind her. She screamed out in terror and squatted down while covering her head.

'_What…what's going on!?'_ she wondered in panic. Suddenly, she heard the howl of motorcycles and the roar of thousands. Once the dust cleared she saw them. Thousands of them wore identical bug-like suits of armor and only a few of them were riding motorcycles. The ones riding motorcycles wore unique suits of armor than most of them who were running. Among the running ones were others in unique suits of armor that made them look more distinctive. One she assumed looked like a bee and then another that looked like a slender figure in black and red.

She knew what they were. She knew who these people were…

Kamen Riders!

They all ran or sped past her without even blinking in her direction, like she was invisible. Laser fire started to fly as explosions erupted everywhere. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. She saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie.

The war (which she thought was an appropriate term for what was going on) was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and she was stunned to see a dragon that wore castle for armor. Riding atop its head was a figure in red armor and atop the clock tower of the castle was another red figure with more gothic looking armor. They wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past her, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight.

Looking up into the sky she saw various flying trains shooting out incredible amounts of ammunition but they were too shot out of the sky and crashed before they exploded. She shrieked. A warrior that had a wolf theme landed next to her and charged forward. Standing far off in the distance was a figure with a skull-like helmet. He didn't make a move toward the war.

Then…there was silence. Looking around, she saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground. They were either dead or unconscious but she couldn't be sure. She was just too stunned and scared. Then, she saw a bright crimson light and looked over to see a lone figure standing amongst the defeated Riders. She dared to look closely at the figure and uttered one word:

"Vortex."

**

* * *

  
**

"**KAMEN RIDER VORTEX"**

**

* * *

  
**

Are heroes born or made? Are they chosen by fate or is it just dumb luck?

One can be born with special abilities, or gain them simply by accident. It is all up to them on how to use these new powers either for personal gain or for the good of others.

Thus, whether or not they become heroes depends on the choices they make and also on the actions they take.

Often, a hero is chosen based on specific traits that make them worthy. However, a hero can also be created if one knows how.

More often than not, a hero is someone completely unexpected.

This is the tale of one of such hero. This is the tale of an innocent boy drawn into a totally new and danger filled life when he answered one question: "Would you like to have your wish come true?"

What would you have answered? Yes or no?

Well, his answer will determine his entire future and open the door to his destiny.

* * *

Ryuji Hasuma, who was secretly known as Kamen Rider Ifrit, was the world's Rider and hero. He had assisted in saving the entire world from the threat of the Imagin. At first, he'd been fighting alone, gaining allies along the way to support him. Despite being territorial and possessive of what he considered his 'turf', Ryuji accepted help after some reluctance. He was one of the famous Kamen Riders, and the first ever to appear in the city.

However, the fact remained that he wasn't the TRUE Rider of this world. He came from a different world, only taking residence here for the sake of the person he loved. The TRUE Rider of this world had yet to awaken but his time was slowly approaching. That was a fact.

* * *

The day started innocently enough for Yuuki Ashikaga. It was the second term of his second year of high school. He was still in Class 2-1, still short, and still a nerd.

Well, that was a stereotype, but he wasn't as tall as any of the average guys in his school. He didn't look very impressive either with his short light brown hair and glasses. He was a member of the book club, helped out at the library, and at home he logged onto MMORPG's to play.

Yup, he was a nerd, and one in love.

As he sat at the counter in the library, his gaze wandered towards Kotonoha Katsura who was reading a book. Over her eyes she wore a pair of reading glasses that just enhanced her natural beauty. He could only watch as she came in, read, check out books and returned. The only words they exchanged were when she came to do some library business. Yuuki sighed. She was way out of his league before when she was single but now she had a boyfriend. It still surprised him though since said boyfriend wasn't someone anyone expected.

Sitting beside her was none other than Ryuji Hasuma, her boyfriend and fellow classmate. While rumors about him being a thug running with a gang outside of school flew around campus and he was known to be a delinquent as well, Yuuki knew better. The fights he got into were all in self defense. The KLLA, SSSS and LLRB all attacked him and he was merely defending himself. They outnumbered him so he was in the right to beat them up in order to protect himself. Still, he did go overboard. Ambulances were beginning to beat their record times in getting to the school to pick up the members who needed it.

The one time he actually saw him lose was when he fought Kenzaki Tsukuba. That fight had been intense and was unlike anything he'd seen outside a computer screen. Their moves were simply out of this world and unbelievable.

Still, Yuuki wondered how Kotonoha, who was sweet and gentle, could hook up with a guy like Ryuji, but then again opposites did attract and both were dramatically opposites. Yuuki had no right to question their relationship. She loved her boyfriend and wasn't going to break up with him anytime soon.

Still, Yuuki did think that under different circumstances he and Kotonoha could become an item. If only he had been more assertive and voiced out his feelings sooner. Well, he couldn't cry over spilt milk anymore. He just had to move on.

Once he was done with his duties in the library, Yuuki went home. His sister, Chie, had basketball practice. On the women's team was another Hasuma. Kat Hasuma. Despite being a little eccentric since she had a habit of groping the other girls in the locker room, she was a capable member of the team. Of course, sometimes she would disappear for days before turning up mysteriously again. What did she do during those times of disappearances?

It was obvious she and Ryuji were brother and sister. They both loved to fight as much as the other. Sometimes she would join in when all those groupies came together.

Yuuki, himself, despite his admiration for Kotonoha, was never going to join them. Their methods were just driving their 'idols' away from them.

Once he was in his room, Yuuki logged onto his favorite MMORPG and began to play. Half an hour into the game his avatar was approached by an odd avatar resembling a man wearing a top hat and overcoat. Yuuki blinked. He hadn't read of such a character in the game before. A chat box opened seconds later, inviting Yuuki to chat.

**Top Hat:** Would you like to have your wish come true?

Yuuki then typed a reply.

**Yuki-Oh21:** My wish?

**Top Hat:** To be the most powerful hero in the world.

Yuuki thought it was part of the game and this guy was offering him something so he typed in another reply.

**Yuki-Oh21:** Sure. If it will help me level up.

**Top Hat:** Oh, it will. :)

And then the screen went black.

"HEY!" Yuuki exclaimed. He checked his computer. "Darn it, what now? Is it broken? Did it get infected with a virus or something?"

The doorbell rang.

Yuuki sighed. He would check his computer later. There was someone at the door.

Yuuki made his way to the door and opened it up. In front of him was a delivery person wearing an all green uniform with a top hat logo over his right breast pocket, though Yuuki didn't notice. He wore a cap that was worn low to cover his eyes with a shadow. Yuuki did see his long and pointed nose. In his hands was a package.

"Package for Ashikaga-san," the delivery person said.

"Oh, OK," Yuuki said. A package? Did his sister order something? Maybe his parents did?

"Please, sign here," the man said as he took out a form. Yuuki searched his pockets. The family stamp was locked in his parents' room so he had to make due. He took out a pen and signed his name.

"Thank you," the man tipped his hat and turned to leave. Yuuki blinked as the delivery person walked off.

Yuuki closed the door before bringing the package up to his room. He carefully tore open the wrapping paper and then saw a white cardboard box. Curiously, he lifted up the flaps and peered inside. There was a note that said 'Make Your Dream Come True' but he ignored it as he searched the contents of the box.

Buried within Styrofoam and covered in bubble wrap was a white object. It was wide, with a circular window in the centre surrounded by a silver ring and black horizontal stripes on the sides. Around the window were Kanji symbols for the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, light, darkness, steel, wood, thunder and ice. There was also a pair of handles on the sides of the buckle with three circular lights on each. Also, he found what looked like a book with a nozzle sticking out from one end of the spine and a black handle attached to the bottom. There was a black diagonal stripe that extended from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. In the centre of the stripe was a red emblem made up of vertical lines of various lengths with two empty circles in the middle of the pattern that looked like eyes since the barcode lines created a pattern that looked like an odd insectoid face.

He opened the book-like object and saw that it didn't hold any pages. Instead, on the right side was a stack of blank data cards within a slot for them. Holstered within the left side inside a special slot was a card that wasn't blank. He drew it out and gazed at the card, which depicted a headshot of an armored man in a red suit with black vertical lines running over his helmet and green eyes. The helmet resembled the emblem he saw on the book-like object. "Huh? Kamen Rider Vortex?" he read. He inspected the blank cards. They didn't tell him much, though. They were, after all, blanks. They just had a barcode on top and had red borders with black backs.

"What are these?" Yuuki asked himself. He then saw an instruction manual. It was a booklet with the V on the front. He then flipped through the pages, skimming through the words before sighing. "Great, a toy. I don't think Nee-san would want something like this nor would my parents. And I don't remember asking for this either." He carefully wrapped up both items in bubble wrap and put them into the box again. He closed the box and picked it up. "Looks like it's off to the post office."

* * *

Still dressed in his school clothes, Yuuki was carrying the box to the post office. Luckily he still had the address which had been on the wrapping paper so he knew where to return it to. "Whoever wants this must really be waiting."

All of a sudden, the world changed for Yuuki. The sky suddenly turned blood red and everything froze. Everything, but him.

"Huh!?" He was shocked and looked around. He could see a bird frozen in midair and in front of him a dragonfly was flying past his face, also frozen. "What's going on?"

Yuuki didn't know what was going on. One minute he was on his way to the post office to get his package returned and suddenly the sky turned blood red and everything moving just froze like statues. Even the people were standing in a state of suspended animation and he saw an ice cream falling off its cone when a girl dropped it.

"What is going on!?" Yuuki started to freak out. He was a logical individual by nature but he was finding his logic challenged. First by the Kamen Riders and the monsters they fought, but he quickly adapted, and now this.

Suddenly, Yuuki saw a wall being blasted open and much to his surprise a familiar and famous figure was rolling across the ground before landing on his back. "Ifrit!?" It was one of the Kamen Riders. Actually, it was the first Rider that had appeared. It was Kamen Rider Ifrit (Sabre Form).

"Kuso…" Ifrit cursed as he got up to his feet. "Gross, I'm covered in snot." Indeed. His entire body was covered in what looked like mucus. Stalking towards him was a humanoid demon with one large eye set in the middle of its face, a large nose in its chest and a large mouth in its stomach with razor sharp teeth. Instead of fingers it had knives and forks. It was colored in black and drool was dripping from the large mouth in its stomach.

The monster, a Nytemare, laughed and snaked its tongue out to give Ifrit a raspberry. Growling in anger, Ifrit roared and charged at the Nytemare. The Nytemare opened its mouth and stretched out its tongue to wrap around Ifrit. The Rider struggled against the moist appendage, disgusted by the moist wrappings. His feet dragged along the ground as he was being pulled.

Suddenly, the package in Yuuki's hands started to beep and beeping louder and louder. He put down the box and opened it up to take out the strange white item. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He then recalled the instructions in the manual. "Could it be…?" He had thought that the item might be a joke but right now he had a feeling that it was not a joke at all.

He picked up the 'book' and opened it up to see the data cards again. This time they were filling with images and he recognized some of them. There were headshot pictures of Kamen Riders. He recognized Wraith and Ifrit, but not the rest. Still, it had to mean something.

"OK, Yuuki," he told himself, "Time to make your dream come true." Yuuki placed the white object, which turned out to be a belt buckle as a black belt strap wrapped around his waist and fastened it on. He then opened the 'book' and pulled out a card which was in a special compartment. The image depicted a Kamen Rider in red with black vertical stripes all over his helmet and green eyes.

The belt buckle turned a quarter clockwise and revealed a slot. Recalling the instructions, Yuuki slid the card inside the slot and pushed the handles on the side. He then called out, like it was explained in the instructions, "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The images of ten armored figures began to overlap over Yuuki before covering him in armor. At first the suit was all black with white eyes but then it began to fill with color.

Ifrit managed to shatter the tongue using his ice powers and smashed his fist hard into the Nytemare's face. It was at that moment did he notice the newcomer. "NANI!?"

It was Yuuki, or rather Vortex, that he saw. Vortex's suit was a mixture of black, white and red. His legs and arms were covered in armor that was white on the inward side and red on the outer side. The two colors were divided by a thick black line that ran the length of his limbs, and his hands were now covered by black leather gloves. His upper body was decked in the same red-colored armor with a black X in the centre outlined in white. His head was encased in a helmet that was the same red color as his armor with black, vertical lines and a pair of large, green eyes. Two longer lines looked like antennae. Hanging from his left hip was the book-like card holder.

"Sugoi," Yuuki/Vortex looked himself over. "I'm a Kamen Rider now." He looked ahead and clenched his fists. "Here I go!" He then charged forward.

Ifrit wasn't aware that another Rider was in this world, not to mention one he didn't recognize. Still, this was his turf and he didn't want any unwelcome interlopers. "Oi, newbie! Scram!"

Vortex didn't hear Ifrit and started to pummel the Nytemare with his fists like a boxer before sending it to the ground with a vicious backhand. He reached down and opened up the 'book' and drew out a card that depicted Ifrit's image on it. The buckle turned up and Vortex slipped the card inside before pushing the handles to reset it into place.

"**MASKED RIDE: IFRIT!**" the belt announced.

"Masked WHAT!?" Ifrit let out and in front of him the new Rider had just changed into an exact image of his old Ifrit Form. "Oh, I don't believe this!"

Vortex/Ifrit had no time to admire himself. He then drew out another card that depicted an emblem that looked like a circle with a cross in the centre. Once his buckle was set, he slipped it in and pushed the handles.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: IF-IF-IF-IFRIT!**"

The weapons depicted on the card appeared in his hands and as if guided by instinct he aimed the Sub-Zero Shooter and a blast of ice cold and freezing frost energy streamed out and slammed into the Nytemare, encasing the hapless creature in ice. Finally, he charged forward and performed a cross slash with the Ifrit Dao, cutting the Nytemare up into four pieces. Instantly, the frozen Nytemare exploded as its icy prison shattered.

After that, his buckle twisted upwards and the shot out the card which Vortex caught before his body became covered in digital pixels that turned him back to his default Rider Form.

"Sugoi," said Vortex in awe as he admired the Rider Card in his hand.

As soon as the Nytemare was destroyed, the crimson Stasis Field dropped and everything was back to normal, including Yuuki and Ryuji as their suits vanished along with the Stasis Field. Both boys, still wearing their belts, now gawked at each other.

"Ashikaga!?" Ryuji just couldn't believe it. It was that bookworm from the school library who was always making eyes at his Kotonoha.

"Hasuma-san!?" Yuuki couldn't believe it either. Kamen Rider Ifrit was in fact Kotonoha Katsura's boyfriend, the infamous delinquent known as Ryuji Hasuma.

Just what had the glasses wearing boy gotten himself into?

Not too far away, a man with a long pointed nose and top hat smirked as he witnessed the silent exchange of shocked reactions. "Oh…this is going to be interesting," he snickered before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"You are coming with me," said Ryuji in a harsh tone.

* * *

From afar, Topper had seen the entire thing. The newly appointed Rider was getting started on the right foot with his first victory against a Nytemare. Good. It wouldn't be long until he reached his potential. All he needed was guidance and as he watched as Ryuji dragged the hapless Yuuki away, he knew where that guidance would come from.

"Now things are about to get interesting," said Topper as he took a gulp from his canteen. "Very interesting indeed."

It was in fact Topper who was responsible for Yuuki gaining the Vortex Driver, Book and the cards. With those items in his possession, Yuuki would gain the ability to move within Stasis Fields as well as see them when they formed. He would also be able to sense them when they formed as did the other Riders who could detect Ki and Stasis Fields were created with demonic energy.

As for the cards, those were something special Topper had made just for the Vortex System. Only Vortex could use them. And once he studied and learnt how to play them right then the young boy would be unstoppable.

"Yuuki Ashikaga," began Topper, "Consider your wish granted." With a snap of his fingers, Topper vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Yuuki was a guy who thought he could do well under pressure. Heck, he had just become a Kamen Rider and defeated a monster by himself. He didn't freak out then and he was still remaining calm. Of course, being held by the scruff of your shirt and dragged through the streets tended to rattle anyone's nerves.

"Um…Hasuma-san?" Yuuki asked uncertainly.

"Shut it," Ryuji frowned. "We're going to go talk to someone. You had better have some answers."

"Uh…" Yuuki gulped. Ryuji was mad. People tended to get their bones broken when that happened.

Ryuji continued to drag Yuuki to an apartment building. He was slightly confused when Ryuji continued to drag him inside. They both traveled upstairs and straight to one of the apartments. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Vash. Ryuji just continued to drag Yuuki into the apartment with Vash watching. Once Ryuji arrived at a door, he slammed it open to reveal Warren-sensei sitting at his desk with some papers.

"Hello to you too, Ryuji," Warren blinked as he eyed the pissed off Hasuma dragging his schoolmate along. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Meet the newest Kamen Rider," Ryuji huffed as he pushed Yuuki forward.

"Ashikaga-san?" Warren blinked. He recognized the boy from class 2-1.

"Show him," ordered Ryuji.

Yuuki obeyed and held out the Vortex Driver belt to Warren with the Vortex Book. Warren took the items and began to inspect them. Yuuki wondered why Ryuji had brought him here to their history teacher's house and then he realized why. There was only one conclusion and it surprised him too.

"Sensei? Are you a Kamen Rider too?" Yuuki asked in surprise.

"In a way, yeah, I am," answered Warren. No reason to lie at this point with Ryuji bringing Yuuki here for an interrogation of sorts. He began to study the belt buckle and found something. Behind the buckle there was a logo stamped on it resembling a top hat. "Interesting…"

Ryuji peered over and saw the logo. "A top hat?" blinked Ryuji as he stared. His eyes widened in realization. "Wait…no way."

"Crap, it's that Elder," groaned Warren.

"Elder?" questioned Yuuki.

"OK, Ashikaga, did you meet any guy wearing a top hat with a long pointed nose?" asked Ryuji.

"N-no…" stuttered Yuuki. "Wait, the guy that delivered that package looked kinda like that. He didn't wear a top hat, though."

"Yo!" Kenzaki had arrived to see the exchange. "OK, I got your call. What's up?"

"Topper," Warren and Ryuji answered.

"That asshole Topper again," groaned Kenzaki. "What did he do now?"

"Tsukuba-san, are you a Rider too?" asked Yuuki.

"OK, who's he and what's he doing here?" Kenzaki pointed at Yuuki.

"The newest Rider on the block," answered Ryuji.

Kenzaki looked Yuuki up and down and snorted, "He doesn't look like much."

"So, who's Topper?" questioned Yuuki. He tried to ignore the crushing blow to his ego.

"You know those annoying door-to-door salesmen? He's like a devil version of those. He sells you something, grants wishes, but always with a price," explained Ryuji.

"And although he claims the price to be equal to what you're buying, it normally ends up costing you more in the long run," added Warren.

"Of course, the question is what you had to give up in exchange," said Ryuji.

"Can you tell us how you got the buckle?" asked Warren.

Yuuki then explained how he got the package and when he looked inside he found the buckle, book, cards and an instruction manual in the box. Along it was a note that said 'Make Your Dream Come True'. He also told them how he was on his way to the post office to have it returned when the Stasis Field formed.

"Um…" began Yuuki. "I may not know this Topper, but if he gave me the means to fight these monsters, I don' think he's a bad person."

"Apparently, you don't know him like we do," sneered Ryuji.

"He claims to be neutral…but then again sometimes neutral can be worse than being evil," said Kenzaki.

"And once you sign a contract with him, he owns you," added Ryuji.

"But I don't remember signing a contract," argued Yuuki.

"You had to sign something when it was delivered, right?" asked Kenzaki.

"I…did. Oh no…" gasped Yuuki. "Is there a way to break the contract?"

"Besides killing him, no way that I know of," shrugged Warren.

"I had to fight him for 5 minutes to break the contract he had with Neko," answered Kenzaki.

"But…I also think that I don't want to give this up. I used the power for the first time and it…it was…exhilarating," said Yuuki.

"Being a Rider ain't glamorous, no matter how the magazines paint it out to be," pointed out Ryuji.

"So, why do you all do it?" asked Yuuki.

"Profit," answered Kenzaki. He was still a bounty hunter after all.

"The same, but also to protect Koto-chan and her family. Not to mention the friends I got here," answered Ryuji.

"Eh, I only get involved when these two screw up. But I use it to protect those precious to me," shrugged Warren. Kenzaki and Ryuji glared at the mention of 'screw up'.

"So, you're the newbie. That means we're your sempai," smirked Ryuji.

"But you're still my kohai Ryuji, so don't let it go to your head," argued Warren.

"Cheh, like I'd admit that," scoffed Ryuji.

"Sugoi. I can't wait to tell my sister!" exclaimed Yuuki. That made the three Riders glare at him, causing the boy to shiver. "N-Nani? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're not allowed to tell anyone," ordered Kenzaki.

"It's a rule. You gotta keep your identity a secret. You can't trust anybody with it. Tell him why, Warren," said Ryuji.

"We all have people we need to protect. People without powers. If our identities got out, those people would be put in danger because of it," explained Warren.

"I see…" nodded Yuuki.

"I just keep it a secret because I don't wanna be hassled," began Ryuji, "But Warren's reason is good too."

"Wait a second. If you're a Rider, that means you're gonna get a bike," pointed out Kenzaki.

"A bike? As in a motorbike?" asked Yuuki.

"What else would it be? A mountain bike?" snickered Ryuji.

"But, if my parents or sister see it, they're going to ask where I got it from!" complained Yuuki.

"Heck, just tell them you entered a contest on the internet or something," said Ryuji.

"But I'd learn how to ride it if I were you," suggested Kenzaki.

"Anyway, can I ask what that monster I saved Hasuma from was?" asked Yuuki.

Warren and Kenzaki stared at Ryuji who blushed and screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. A newbie saved him. It was embarrassing.

"You got saved by the newb?" laughed Kenzaki.

"No!" snapped Ryuji. "He finished it off before I could." He then turned to Yuuki. "I didn't need help, especially from a newbie."

"Yuuki, thank you for saving my kohai," said Warren.

"Oi! Listen to me! He DID NOT save me!" roared Ryuji. Ryuji knew that they would not let him live this down. "Hey! Listen! The newbie ripped me off!"

"Ripped you off?" scoffed Kenzaki. "Mad because he took your kill from you?"

"He copied me!" shouted Ryuji.

"Copied you?" asked Warren.

"Yes, I have these cards depicting Kamen Riders," answered Yuuki. He dug them out of his pocket and showed them to Warren. They were blank now, though.

"There's nothing on these cards," stated Kenzaki.

Warren took one card and examined it. For a brief moment he saw his Rider form's image on it before it became blank again. "Hm…this could be interesting," muttered Warren.

"Great…another copycat," groaned Ryuji.

"I motion for Ryuji becomes Yuuki's mentor," said Warren.

"I second!" added Kenzaki.

"Nani!? Why me!?" shouted Ryuji.

"Because I'm _your_ mentor and you have to do what I say," said Warren, a smug smile on his face.

"Since when are you MY mentor!?" argued Ryuji.

"Since I started calling you kohai," answered Warren. "Or would you rather spend every weekend of the term doing extra homework?"

"You wouldn't dare…" challenged Ryuji.

"I'm a teacher. I would. I'll ask Rae to assign you extra work too," threatened Warren.

"I'd rather babysit Kenzaki's brats!" shouted Ryuji.

"Oi! Don't talk about my kids like that!" roared Kenzaki.

"They bit me! And the girl wouldn't stop crying! I had to get Kokoro-chan and Koto-chan to help!" complained Ryuji.

"They bit you because you were bothering them! And Maya-chan was crying cause you scared her!" countered Kenzaki.

"Whatever. But if I'm gonna be training the newbie, you both are gonna help me," ordered Ryuji.

"Sorry, I have stuff I need to do," shrugged Warren

"I have my own kids to look after. You're on your own," said Kenzaki.

Ryuji grumbled. His mood hadn't improved after Yuuki defeated the Nytemare. Then, he realized, he'd be training the 'newbie' and grinned. "Oi, Rookie, let's go," ordered Ryuji.

"H-hai, sempai!" obeyed Yuuki.

"Sempai?" Ryuji grinned. "Hm…I like the sound of that. Let's go. We got work to do and lots of it."

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Yuuki as he and Ryuji stood on the roof of the apartment building. Ryuji's answer was to take out his Dyno Belt and wrap it around his waist before pressing the red button. He then took out his pass and swiped it across the buckle.

"Henshin!" Ryuji called.

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

Ryuji transformed into Ifrit Mammoth Form as the red armor snapped onto his base Plat Form suit. The armor was made for raw strength, but also provided strong protection due to its thick armor.

"Transform," Ryuji ordered.

"Hai," Yuuki nodded. He put the Vortex Driver in front of his waist and the belt wrapped around him before fastening on to the other side of the buckle. He opened up the Vortex Book and took out the Vortex card before clipping the book to the belt. The buckle automatically twisted up and Yuuki called out, "Henshin!" before sliding it in and pushing the handles to reset the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Vortex not stood across Ifrit. Ifrit popped his neck from side to side and said, "Let's see how tough you really are," before charging at Vortex. Vortex hesitated for a second before ducking to the side as a fist came flying at him. The fist hit the floor and the force behind it made a crater. Ifrit pulled his fist out and turned to see Vortex trembling. "Stop shaking," Ifrit commanded, "And fight!" He then charged forward, throwing his fists like a boxer. Vortex tried to dodge but one of the fists slammed into his chest and knocked him down to the ground.

"Itai…" Vortex groaned and looked up to see Ifrit raising his foot. "Matte!" Vortex wailed before he rolled out of the way as the foot came slamming down, creating another crater.

Vortex got back to his feet and yelled, "I thought this was training! Take it easy!"

"Your enemies won't be taking it easy on you, so why should I? In training, I take things VERY seriously!" Ifrit thrust his arm forward, opening his palm to release a ball of ice the size of a basketball. Vortex's eyes widened under his helmet but he couldn't dodge in time and got the ball directly in the chest which shattered, knocking him backwards onto his back.

"Get up," said Ifrit as he gripped his DynoGasher Axe. "We're not done yet."

Vortex quickly got to his feet and unclipped the Vortex Book from his belt. He gripped the black handle and flicked his wrist, allowing it to align parallel with the diagonal stripe on the surface of the book as a black and silver blade unfolded from the other end. Ifrit looked upon the weapon indifferently. It was impressive, but was it powerful? After all, up until he became a Rider, Yuuki never handled a weapon before.

With a battle cry, Vortex charged at Ifrit with his sword and got ready for some payback.

Ifrit smirked. Now Vortex was taking it seriously. Good. He didn't have to feel guilty for beating him up then.

The blades of their weapons clashed as they fought. Actually, Vortex was doing much of the attacking as Ifrit only raised his axe to block the blows, causing sparks to fly from the contact and friction of the blades. He was merely parrying Vortex's blows and studying the new Rider's combat style. It would appear that in his default form, Vortex had some combat capabilities. They weren't impressive and Ifrit considered his victory against the Nytemare earlier as just beginner's luck. Vortex even used his own image to finish the job.

This time, when Vortex swung down, Ifrit swung up and the sword was thrown into the air. Vortex looked up at the flying weapon for a second before realizing his mistake and looking back as Ifrit smashed a fist into his stomach, causing him to double over before a knee struck him in the face and forcefully straightened his body before a kick sent him flying across the floor.

Vortex fell yet again on the floor of the rooftop as his sword dropped down next to him, the blade sticking in the floor inches away from his head. He groaned in pain as he picked himself up, grasping the handle for additional support, as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Ifrit saw that the sun was setting. It was getting dark soon. "We're done here," said Ifrit as he turned away from Vortex.

"Huh?" questioned Vortex.

"If you overexert yourself, this training won't do you any good. You'll need to practice moderately, so meet me everyday after school for training," Ifrit said.

"But I have to do my job in the library," said Vortex. Ifrit sighed.

"Fine, when you're done with that, come see me for training. Also, come see me during the weekends as well. I'm going to whip you into shape."

The Vortex Driver twisted upwards and shot out the card which Vortex caught before the digital pixels enveloped his body and turned him back to human form. As for Ifrit, his armor shattered into energy shards which fell off his body and faded before they hit the floor.

"Go home and get some rest," advised Ryuji, "You've got a long road ahead of you, Rookie."

"Hai, sempai."

* * *

Yuuki headed home later that night. He was sore all over. Ryuji had tossed him around like a rag doll. Obviously, the other Rider was sore for having his kill taken from him.

"Itai…" Yuuki sat down on a bench. He had bruises under his clothes.

"Not enjoying your new life?" Yuuki heard. He jumped to his feet. He then looked over in front of him to see a strangely clothed man.

"Are you…Topper-san?" asked Yuuki to the man who now stood opposite him. Everything had stopped moving, like time itself had frozen still. The man before him had mismatched eyes, wore an overcoat despite the warm weather, and a top hat resembling the logo on the package.

"I go by many names, but in this form that is my name," Topper said cryptically.

"Were you the one who gave me that belt buckle and the cards?" Yuuki asked, wanting answers.

"Yes, I was," answered Topper without hesitation or reluctance. He had no reason to lie at all for this. One didn't lie when there was profit to be gained unless that lie brought greater profit.

"Why?" Yuuki asked.

Topper smiled and quoted, "'I wish I was just like the Kamen Riders, and then maybe she would notice me'." He reminded, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Yuuki recalled thinking about it, once a long time ago, but never expected anyone to know. But, from what he heard from Ryuji, Kenzaki and Warren, Topper was one person who had a myriad of abilities and used them for amusement.

"I never meant it," Yuuki said, trying to make an excuse.

"Didn't you?" Topper replied. "Are you sure it wasn't what you wanted? You didn't want to be a hero?"

"Well…I…" Yuuki stammered.

"On those MMORPG's, what character do you play? Personally, I like to be a merchant or maybe a travelling one if the game will let me," said Topper. He knew all about Yuuki's likes and dislikes. In fact, he knew EVERYTHING about Yuuki and that was no exaggeration.

"I play a warrior," answered Yuuki. Why was he telling Topper this?

"A warrior? Like a hero? Kill the monster, save the damsel, and all that stuff?" Topper smiled again and tipped his hat. "You know that MMORPG's are an outlet for people to play as what they really want in real life, correct?"

"Yes, but, still…" Yuuki began as he tried to think of an answer. None came.

"Mr. Ashikaga…" Topper paused. "Or, may I call you Yuuki?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Yuuki, I've granted your wish and you signed the contract."

"I don't recall a contract," Yuuki denied. He remembered signing for the package, but he didn't remember anything that looked like an actual contract.

"At the door when you signed for the package," Topper reminded. "You signed, right there, on the dotted line."

Yuuki's eyes widened. That was the contract!? He'd suspected it when Kenzaki told him but now it was confirmed. He'd signed an actual contract with Topper without even knowing it.

"I was told that you never give anything for free. Is that true?" Yuuki questioned.

"I'm a businessman," Topper stated. "Everything has a price."

"What is mine?" asked Yuuki.

"You'll fight for me, from now on until the end of your career as a Rider," said Topper ominously. "You'll be my champion. You'll work for me and follow my every instruction. That is the price you pay."

"But we never made an official deal!" Yuuki shouted in protest.

"True, very true," Topped nodded. "But it's either that or selling me your eternal soul."

"What's the difference?" Yuuki asked. Topper wanted him as his slave until his life ended.

"At least if you just worked for me you have a chance of going to Heaven."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's an option."

"So, I have no choice?"

"Provided someone challenges me for your contract, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon. But, just think about this. You can be a hero, and protect those you care for."

"But…I…" Yuuki fell silent.

"Despite what you think, you're more than capable of getting the job done," Topper continued. "When I grant a wish, I make sure that the one I am assisting is capable of coming through on their end. Whether they choose to pay up or not is something else entirely. Still, my point is that I know you are capable of fighting, surviving, and winning."

Yuuki gulped.

"Besides," Topper grinned. "You did pretty well for your first time out. I mean, you took down a Nytemare and managed to rescue Ifrit. Not bad for a rookie."

"Ah…well," Yuuki gulped.

"So just relax, Vortex," Topper grinned. "All you have to do is what Riders do; fight evil and protect people."

"I'll…try," responded Yuuki.

* * *

"Ashikaga-san…is a Rider?" Kotonoha was in a state of disbelief after listening to Ryuji's story.

"Sugoi," said Kokoro in amazement. "Another Rider!"

"Yup," Ryuji nodded. They were sitting down for dinner and Ryuji had told her everything that had happened today. "He is."

"Oh, I do hope he'll be okay. Did he get hurt?" Kotonoha asked with concern.

Ryuji frowned and muttered, "He got lucky." Saving him? Yeah right! Yuuki just copied his form. Indirectly, Ifrit had saved Yuuki.

"So, what will he do now?" asked Kotonoha. She had spoken with Yuuki. The boy seemed nice, too nice for something like this.

"He'll have to train," answered Ryuji. "And I'm stuck with him because of Warren and Kenzaki."

Kotonoha blinked. "You mean you're training him?"

"And Ryuji was a bit rough with the boy," said Loki.

"I had to, because whatever he'll be fighting will be much rougher," stated Ryuji.

Kotonoha observed that Ryuji seemed…agitated.

"How did he become a Rider?" Kotonoha asked. Ryuji bristled. "Ryuji-kun? Are you alright?" asked Kotonoha.

"I'm fine," answered Ryuji. "I just…don't want to talk about it anymore tonight."

"Alright." Kotonoha knew how to coax him for answers later. She just had to scratch that special spot under and he would be putty in her hands.

* * *

"I'm back," said Yuuki as he came through the door. He saw his elder sister, Chie, standing at the entrance with her arms crossed. "Nee-san…"

"Where have you been?" Chie asked. She was taller than Yuuki, with the same hair color as his but longer and going down in waves past her shoulders. "I was worried sick. When I came home you weren't here." She was worried for her brother. He would get beaten up for no reason and picked on for being weak. It was all because of her that he wasn't a target like he had been in junior high, not to mention his friendship with Kyouchi.

"I'm fine, Nee-san," answered Yuuki as he limped past her.

"Why are you limping?" she asked.

"Um…" Yuuki hesitated.

"And why do you look like someone beat you up?" she asked.

Yuuki fell silent. Technically he'd been beaten up, but it was training.

"I fell," Yuuki lied. Now Chie knew something was up. He used to use the same excuse back when they were in elementary school and junior high when he got bullied.

She walked past and blocked him. He stopped when she put her hands on his shoulders. "Yuuki, you can tell me anything," said Chie tenderly. "You can trust me."

'_I can't tell you, Nee-san_,' thought Yuuki. '_Not about something like this_.' He couldn't tell her he was a Rider now. "Nee-san, I'm tired and hungry. I'm going to take a bath."

Chie frowned. "Alright…" She watched as Yuuki went up the stairs. With a sigh she went into the dining room where a friend was waiting. Chie informed, "He just got back."

"Oh, I was worried." She was Roka Kitsuregawa, Chie's underclassmen and a student in class 2-2. She was also a member of the women's basketball team. She liked Yuuki, a lot. She just thought he was cute. Roka had dark purple hair that framed her face and wore her hair in pigtails. She also stood at his height, making it easy for them to see eye-to-eye, literally. It was surprising how she could fit the height requirement for the team but she was fast and good at passing. "Will he be joining us?"

"He's taking a bath right now so we have to wait."

In the bathroom, Yuuki inspected himself in the mirror. He had ugly bruises all over his body from Ryuji. "He was serious," Yuuki mumbled. "Guess he was very annoyed with me." It was probably something to do with something Topper did. He would ask about it when they met again at school. Right now he needed to take a bath, and maybe get dressed without his sister seeing his bruises.

* * *

Neko and Kenzaki were in the GaroLiner and he'd just told her about the new Rider.

"And it was Topper that gave him the gear?" questioned Neko.

"Who else uses a top hat as a logo?" retorted Kenzaki. "I don't trust Topper so this can't be good."

"Well, it seems like his style," acknowledged Neko. "But…Yuuki Ashikaga isn't a bad person. He's that bookworm that's always at the library, right?"

"Yeah, he is, and in my opinion he's not cut out to be a Rider," stated Kenzaki.

"But Ryuji-chan is going to be training him," spoke Neko, and then she realized what would happen. "Oh, he's so dead."

"I agree. Ryuji is territorial and he doesn't welcome newbies," Kenzaki commented. He recalled when he and Ryuji had first met. "Not to mention Ashikaga stole his kill."

Neko's ears then picked up a sound. "Looks like Maya-chan and Gou-chan are awake and hungry." She stood up. "I need to go." As Kenzaki watched Neko leave, he smiled. He'd married a wonderful young woman and she was a wonderful mother. How did he deserve someone like her? After all that had happened, it felt good to be with Neko.

"I'm so lucky," said Kenzaki.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kat to get the news. Warren had called and told her. Since they were all fellow Riders fighting against the same foe, it was prudent that they stay in contact and report anything new they might find. Vortex sure counted.

"So, another Rider," said Kat as she grinned. "How interesting…" Right now she was playing 'Old Maid' with Rose, Cathy and Bobby. She picked one of Rose's cards and pulled it out of his hand before adding it to her own. Smiling, she tossed the pair of twos onto the table.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Rose curiously as it was now her turn. She picked out a card from Cathy's hand and smiled before tossing a pair of Queens onto the table.

"Right now? Nothing. The new Rider's just a rookie. Even with Ryuji's training, he'll be at the bottom of us and call us his sempais."

"Awfully confident, Big Sis," said Bobby as he picked a card out of Kat's hand. He grumbled as he got the Joker, making Kat grin.

"Well, he's new," said Kat. "You need experience to survive this job. He's gotta be able to handle all the occupational hazards."

"Maybe we should meet him?" suggested Rose.

"Maybe," shrugged Kat.

It was Cathy's turn and she chose to pick a card out of Bobby's hand. When she did, she grinned and said, "All out!" as she tossed her two remaining cards onto the table.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuki was headed to school early because he had to help arrange some books and clean up the library. That was when he saw what was parked in the driveway. He froze when he saw the motorbike and his eyes went wide.

The bike itself was a sport's bike that sported a mainly red point job with black and white accents. On the front was the Vortex emblem which was the same one on the Vortex Book. The headlights were green. On the side of the gas tank was a black X. It looked to be built for speed and combat and looked big enough for two people.

"Oh…why me?" Yuuki groaned as he went over to the motorcycle. There was a note on it with a top hat stamped on the corner. He picked it up and read it.

'Just thought you'd like you own ride, Kamen Rider Vortex,' the note read. Yuuki slipped it into his book bag. Where was he supposed to hide this thing? Also, how was he supposed to ride it? He'd never ridden a bike before in his life.

"Hey, Yuuki, what's the hold…up?" Chie began and her eyes fell on the bike. "What is that?"

"A bike?" answered Yuuki uncertainly. She stomped over.

"I know it's a bike, but what is it doing here?" she asked.

"I won it on a contest…on the internet," answered Yuuki weakly.

Chie rubbed her temples. "Goodness…well, maybe we can sell it since we both know you can't drive it and I don't have a license."

"I could learn," mumbled Yuuki.

"What was that?" asked Chie.

"Nothing, let's just go," said Yuuki. He really couldn't deal with this right now.

* * *

Are heroes born or made? Are they chosen by fate or is it just dumb luck?

One can be born with special abilities, or gain them simply by accident. It is all up to them on how to use these new powers either for personal gain or for the good of others.

Thus, whether or not they become heroes depends on the choices they make and also on the actions they take.

Often, a hero is chosen based on specific traits that make them worthy. However, a hero can also be created if one knows how.

More often than not, a hero is someone completely unexpected.

This is the tale of one of such hero. This is the tale of an innocent boy drawn into a totally new and danger filled life when he answered one question: "Would you like to have your wish come true?"

Yuuki made his choice. He answered yes and now his life would change forever. Fortunately, he has people to guide him.

If you were in his shoes, what would _you _have chosen?

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Looks like a new Rider has joined the team. Wonder how he will handle being part of a legacy of legendaries heroes? Well, his normal life is officially over. Yuuki Ashikaga…THIS IS YOUR LIFE NOW!


	5. Intervention

Yuuki was just in the shopping district, alone, getting a book from the local bookstore when all of a sudden panic erupted. He ran out of the store to see a dozen black flying demons that looked like human skeletons but with horns and wings, dropping down from the sky and attacking innocent people.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. Before he would've run, but not anymore. He ran the opposite direction as the fleeing crowd with the Vortex Driver fastened around his waist. With a cry of, "Henshin!" he slipped the card in and reset the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The ten images overlapped his body and enveloped him in his armor before he continued charging. Suddenly, his Machine Vortexer had sped up alongside him and with a hop he quickly mounted the vehicle and rode towards the source of trouble.

His training with Ryuji had taught him a lot about combat. First he had to assess the situation and then…ATTACK!

Vortex leapt off his back and removed the Vortex Book from his belt and quickly converted it to Sword Mode. In midair, he performed a downward slash and sliced a Horror in half. Black blood splattered on his armor and the ground but he ignored it as he started to attack the demons that shifted their attention from the civilians and to him instead. Horrors like these weren't very strong and relied mostly on their numbers to overwhelm their targets. He ducked under a swing and ran a Horror through before kicking it off his blade and then spinning around to slice off a Horror's head. The dead Horrors faded away upon defeat, leaving no bodies, which suited him just fine. Looking at their dead and rotting carcasses would just throw Vortex off.

With a flick of his wrist, the Vortex Book converted into Gun Mode and he started shooting at the Horrors. One Horror perished after several holes were shot into its head and it fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The remaining Horrors then grouped together and attacked. Vortex now knew it was time for his finisher.

He opened up the Vortex Book and then swiftly drew out a card before clipped the Book it to his belt. The card had a glowing golden version of his emblem over a sapphire background. He pulled the handles, which caused the buckle to twist upwards. Vortex tossed the card into his belt buckle and pushed the handles, resetting the buckle thus activating the card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**" the belt called out. Vortex leapt backwards as several large holographic projections of the card he'd just activated lined up in front of him between the Horrors and himself. When he landed, he leapt into the air as the cards followed, forming a descending diagonal path for Vortex to follow as he performed a flying kick. He then flew through the projections, one by one, gaining power and once he passed through the last card, a digital ring of golden energy surrounded his foot.

"VORTEX KICK!!!" Vortex called out as he smashed his foot into one of the Horrors which then tossed it backwards into its kin. The attack caused a chain reaction. When the one he'd jut exploded, the rest exploded with it since it'd crashed backwards into them.

Vortex landed and admired his work. He then suddenly heard cheers and applause as cameras started clicking and flashing. His picture was being taken.

He then heard the sound of police sirens. Knowing that it would be bad if they tried to question him, Vortex quickly got on his bike and rode away before the cops got there.

* * *

"**INTERVENTION"**

* * *

"This brings back memories," muttered Ryuji as he saw the students crowding around the message board which had the first page of the day's paper. On it was a picture of Vortex with the caption, "A NEW KAMEN RIDER? WHO IS HE?" printed above it.

"Gotta admit it," Ryuji huffed. "The rookie does nice work."

"He even did it as Vortex," Kotonoha commented. "That's something to be proud of."

"I guess," Ryuji shrugged.

Vortex had officially made his first public appearance the previous day. Also, Miyako had phoned Ryuji, demanding details on the newest Rider on the block. He told her to come and visit if she wanted answers since he didn't want to give them over the phone due to security reasons. You never knew who was listening in on a private conversation. He did give her the Rider's name to use for her article. Soon, the Sakakino Star Magazine was going to have an article of the newest Rider on the block, Kamen Rider Vortex.

Since their first meeting, Miyako had been a great help in setting up good PR for the Kamen Riders. Though there were people who still considered the Riders unlawful vigilantes, the Riders did receive a lot of support from the majority of the people who saw them as true heroes for protecting them from the monsters. Vortex was going to be gaining the same attention as he was one of them too.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was basking in the attention that several students were showering over Vortex. Apparently, someone was hiding out in the area and had gotten pictures of the fight. Several pics of Vortex taking down Horrors were there and everyone was gasping over them. The best shot was of the Vortex Kick which took down the final group of Horrors.

"Wow! Another Rider!"

"You think this one will stay?"

"I hope so! This one looks the coolest!"

"Wonder what his abilities are?"

Yuuki couldn't help but grin. This was what made being a Rider such a cool thing. People loved your alter-ego and you saved many lives in the process.

Ryuji was a little worried that Yuuki might let this attention get to his head so he went to check up on his young protégé. As expected, Yuuki was smiling when people couldn't stop talking about Vortex but then his smile faded when he saw Ryuji coming into his class. Upon seeing him, the other students gave way to Ryuji.

"Ashikaga, come with me," said Ryuji as he gestured towards the hallway with his head.

"Hai, Hasuma-san," replied Yuuki before he got up and followed him out.

Out in the hallway, Ryuji spoke to Yuuki, "So, do you like being in the limelight?"

"Well…" Yuuki began, rubbing the back of his head with a blush on his face, "It's a new feeling I'm trying to get used to. I've never been admired before.

Ryuji corrected, "They admire your alter-ego, not you, so don't let it get to your head, Rookie."

"Hai, sempai," nodded Yuuki. Ryuji had told him that he had no interest in fame and fortune and Yuuki had to accept his reasons. This job was about protecting people, not the rewards. The rewards were just a bonus.

"Remember, we've got training later after you're done in the library," reminded Ryuji. "See ya then, Rookie." He then walked off, leaving Yuuki in the hallway. The bespectacled boy then returned to his classroom.

**

* * *

  
**

Chie noticed some changes in her younger brother's behavior. Not only that, he also started to hang out more with Ryuji and his friends. Chie, at first, thought of Ryuji as a delinquent but when she got to know Kat, she found out that Ryuji wasn't as bad as he was painted out to be. He was just misunderstood.

When Ryuji first started schooling here, he scared a lot of people. Even the upperclassmen were intimidated by him. The only friends he had were the other transfers who'd transferred out of the school but left Ryuji to stay. She wondered where they'd gone to.

Also, Ryuji was dating Kotonoha Katsura, who was quite popular in school. She was beautiful and intelligent but she wasn't popular in her first year. But, since dating Ryuji, she became confident and attracted A LOT of male attention. The KLLA just seemed so larger than life, like something from a ridiculous manga. But, they also tried to attack Ryuji and outnumber him. Chie had seen it many times and still couldn't believe Ryuji himself could defeat that many assailants without breaking a sweat.

Then, more people showed up. Warren, who'd posed as a student was revealed to be married (to Rachel), with kids (Alex and Tessa), and had a mistress (Teresa). But he was still a respected member of the faculty, teaching both World History and Japanese History. Though his lifestyle was questionable, but since neither his wife nor mistress minded, nobody else did. Of course, there were a few members of faculty who didn't approve of his lifestyle but they couldn't really make a complaint. He never did anything wrong as far as she saw and was a capable teacher and educator.

Next were Kenzaki Tsukuba, Neko and Kat Hasuma. One was just as scary as Ryuji and the other two were Ryuji's sisters, but both were drastically different despite their similar appearance.

Those were among the people who'd come to attend Sakakino High as a student or teacher.

Yuuki was also changing. At first he got pushed around but always ended up getting saved by his friend Kyouchi. Now, he got saved by Ryuji whose gaze got the bullies to back off. She was grateful for that, but she also wondered why he was protecting Yuuki when they weren't even friends.

Then, he would always come back late and looked hurt, but he never told her why. She suspected Ryuji was somehow responsible but Yuuki wasn't talking.

She wasn't the only one worried. Roka was too. She liked Yuuki. He was kind, honest and sincere, but those traits were being threatened by his continuous interaction with Ryuji Hasuma. This had to stop. She wanted her brother back and didn't want him corrupted by Ryuji. She didn't want her little brother ending up in fights because of Ryuji.

One day, after school, she spied on the two. They were standing at the gate of the school. She herself had hid behind a tree and watched. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could still see them.

Ryuji spoke, "Alright, Rookie, let's go."

"Hai, sempai," obeyed Yuuki. Ryuji would never get tired of that.

Ryuji whipped out his Dyno Belt and slung it around his waist to fasten it on. As for Yuuki, he took out the Vortex Driver and placed it on his waist, allowing the belt strap to wrap around and then secure it onto him. He had a card held between his index finger and thumb. In Ryuji's hand was the Dyno Pass.

Ryuji pressed the black button on his belt, allowing it to release a roar, as Vortex pulled the handles on the sides of the buckle and the buckle twisted upwards 90 degrees clockwise.

"Henshin!" Ryuji and Yuuki called.

Chie continued to watch in shock as the two boys transformed.

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Right before her eyes her brother and Ryuji turned into the armored warriors known as Kamen Riders.

"No…no way!" she gasped.

"Let's ride," said Ifrit as his Machine Dyno-Breaker sped up in front of him, followed by the Machine Vortexer. They both mounted their vehicles and sped off. Chie ran to the gate and watched them both speed away.

"Yuuki and I are going to have a long talk about this," she swore to herself.

* * *

The two Riders arrived at the Stasis Field, which looked like a big red dome to them. It went unnoticed by normal people but they were anything but normal. They picked up speed and dashed through the barrier. Everything inside, as usual, was bathed in red light and frozen in time. Already, many people had perished and erased from existence, but now their mission was to make sure the Horrors couldn't continue.

Ifrit leapt off his bike and flung himself into the air. His hands were engulfed in blue flames that then shot into the air like meteors. Each fireball exploded against a Horror and hey became frozen solid.

Vortex himself was speeding across the ground, shooting at the Horrors with his Vortex Book in Gun Mode. In this mode the black handle under the book-like object was pulled back a bit to become a gun's grip and the nozzle at the end of the spine became a gun barrel.

Vortex then drew a card and slid it into his belt buckle before resetting it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Taking aim, Vortex fired multiple shots as the Vortex Book gained rapid fire capabilities, bombarding each of the Horrors with shots from his gun.

With their combined power, both Riders were able to defeat the Horrors, but then there was still one thing they had to take care of. Only Nytemares could create Stasis Fields and if the Stasis Field was still up, so was the Nytemare.

Suddenly, several black spikes shot out from the ground under Vortex and threw him and the bike through the air. The bike skidded across the ground as Vortex tumbled along the ground.

"Found it!" Vortex called.

The Nytemare exploded out of the ground. It was a humanoid with spikes covering its entire body and beady red eyes. It then fired the spikes at Vortex who dodge rolled out of the way.

"Hyah!!!" Ifrit cried out as he charged with the Liner Cross-Rod. He swung his weapon at the Nytemare who blocked with its arms. It then struck its spike covered fists against Ifrit's chest and sent him staggering backwards.

"Sempai!" Vortex cried. He then got out a card and his belt buckle twisted upwards. He slid the card in and pushed the handles to reset his belt buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: ONI!**"

Violet flames engulfed his entire body and when they dispersed he was in the form of Kamen Rider Oni.

Ifrit himself watched as his junior fought. He had to admit that Yuuki was doing well for someone who'd become a Rider not too long ago.

"**ATTACK RIDE: HIBIKI DRUM CLUBS!**"

Reaching behind his back, he removed the Drum Clubs named Hibiki from the back of his belt and gripped them tightly. He then charged at the Nytemare and smashed the clubs against it. The tops of the Drum Clubs became covered in flames and he hurled them into the Nytemare and they exploded on contact, sending the Nytemare reeling.

Vortex then smashed his foot into the spike covered Nytemare and then twirled both clubs around. His belt buckle twisted up and ejected the card as it shot out of it. His body became covered in digital pixels and he was restored into his original Kamen Rider form. This gave the Nytemare enough time to perform a counter attack. Several spikes flew into Vortex and sparks exploded off his body.

Now it was time for Ifrit to act. He slipped his Dyno Pass into the Liner Cross-Rod's chamber and then closed it.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

With a loud shout, Ifrit rushed at the Nytemare and slashed its body through. The Vortex then picked up the Vortex Book and converted it to Sword Mode by pulling the black handle upwards until it was parallel with the black stripe which ran across the book's surface, causing a blade to fold out from the other end.

Vortex quickly slid a card into his belt buckle and reset it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

The energy from the belt charged up his sword. He then leapt up and performed a downward slash with the weapon. The Nytemare howled out in pain and Vortex watched as it struggled to keep itself together. He reconverted the Vortex Book back into Book Mode and clipped it to his belt.

"Oi, Rookie!" called out Ifrit. "Finish it!"

"Hai, sempai!" replied Vortex as he got out a new card which depicted his symbol, but in gold in front of a shining sapphire and gold background. He then twisted the buckle up and slipped in the card before pushing the handles to reset the buckle.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

At the sound of the command, several larger golden holographic projections of the card lined up in front of Vortex and set themselves between himself and the weakened/injured Nytemare in a straight line. Then, Vortex jumped up with the cards rising up to form a downward path straight towards the monster. Vortex performed a flying kick, flying through each projection as his started to glow brighter and brighter with each card he passed through. When he passed through the final hologram, his extended foot had a ring of digital energy wrapped around it. Said foot slammed into the Nytemare and sent it flying and it smashed into a wall.

With a cry of anguish, the Nytemare exploded and with its destruction the Stasis Field began to vanish, fixing all the damage caused by the battle. Unfortunately, those who'd perished within the Stasis Field were gone from existence forever.

Ifrit and Vortex then sped away on their bikes. The new Rider was heading home. He needed to lie down for a bit.

* * *

When Yuuki entered his house, he saw his sister standing at the entrance with a hard expression and her arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry I'm late," Yuuki apologized. "I was just…studying at a friend's house."

"Oh, really?" remarked Chie. "Which friend?"

"Oh, a friend from school," added Yuuki lamely.

"Would this friend be Ryuji Hasuma?" questioned Chie. Yuuki's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Well, yes…he had some trouble with-"

"Fighting a monster," Chie finished.

"Fighting a monster?" Yuuki weakly chuckled. "Are you kidding, Nee-san? Why would he do something like that? It's not like he's a superhero or something." Yuuki then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He was blabbing.

"Oh, I _know_ he is a superhero," said Chie. Yuuki began to sweat. "And so are you…Kamen Rider Vortex."

Now Yuuki was in trouble. His mind reeled at the accusation. How did she find out? How could she find out? Yuuki knew he was busted, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone! He had to cover this up somehow.

"H-huh?!" Yuuki gaped. "Me? Vortex? Come on Nee-san! That's crazy!"

"Oh? You know what's crazy?" Chie frowned, tears beginning to show in her eyes. "I thought my little brother would be honest with me. The one who I love so much and who I've looked out for during these years. My own little brother who is LYING right to his older sister's face! I thought I told you that you could tell me anything! Why did I have to follow you to find this out? Why!? Didn't you trust me!?"

"I just couldn't tell you!" Yuuki shot back, finding his voice.

"Why not!? I could've handled it!" Chie shouted.

"Not this! Come on, Nee-san! If I told you would you be able to believe me?"

"If you provided me proof, I would!"

"I just couldn't tell you!"

"Why not!?"

"I needed to protect you!" Yuuki's exclamation caused her to pause. "I didn't want you to worry. If you knew, you'd try to stop me. I wanted to be stronger to protect the Nee-san who's always taken care of me."

"But I'm supposed to look after you!" Chie cried. "You're my little brother! I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Not from Nytemares!" Yuuki cried out. "Those monsters are born killers! Not many people can stop them!"

"Then let the other Kamen Riders deal with it!" Chie insisted. "You could die Yuuki! You aren't a fighter! This isn't like you!"

"I have to!" Yuuki argued. "I have the ability to stop them! I can't just turn my back on the people who might die if I don't help!"

Chie had never seen her brother act so defiant before. It made him seem taller in her eyes but he was her little brother first. He wasn't supposed to be a superhero. He was just supposed to be a good student, get good grades in school, and find a girlfriend. Chie already had Roka come over many times so she and Yuuki could make a connection but Yuuki always came home late and was too tired. Sure, Roka and Yuuki talked at school but they were growing too distant because of the lies and secrets.

Chie was going to put a stop to this once and for all.

* * *

Once Yuuki was taking a bath, Chie snuck into his room to find whatever item he used to transform into a Kamen Rider. She didn't have much time so she had to be quick. She scanned his room and searched his drawers quickly. She gazed up at his Kamen Rider posters and scowled at the 'heroes' her brother admired before continuing her search. She decided to look under the bed and her face brightened as she uttered, "Yatta." She reached underneath and took out the box and opened it up. Inside were the Vortex Book and Vortex Driver.

However, her cheering would have to wait as Yuuki came in and saw her kneeling at the foot of his bed with his Rider Gear. "Nee-san! What are you doing!?" he cried.

"Getting rid of these things. You don't need them," she told him. She then got up and pushed him aside as she ran out his room with the two devices.

"Nee-san, matte!" Yuuki gave chase.

* * *

Chie ran out of the house as fast as she could and reached a taxi stop where there was a taxi waiting to pick up passengers. She opened the door and darted inside, ordering, "Get me out of here!"

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Anywhere!" she snapped. She looked over her shoulder to see Yuuki giving chase on foot. The car soon moved and drove away. "Sorry, Yuuki, but this is for your own good…" she mumbled apologetically.

However, right in the middle of the street the sky turned blood red and the car froze. "Huh?" She shouted at the driver. "Oi, get moving!" However, she gasped when he didn't respond and wasn't even moving at all. "What's going on?" She saw everything was bathed in red light. "What…is this?"

Yuuki stopped once the Stasis Field had formed and frowned grimly. His sister was trapped inside with the Vortex Gear and he was out here. How was he supposed to get inside to save her?

Meanwhile, Chie was wondering what was going on before all the windows in the car suddenly shattered. She screamed in shock before she stared horrified as a large mantis-like creature with black skin and large red and bulbous eyes and mandibles dripping with saliva grabbed the driver with its sickle-like serrated claws and pulled him out of the taxi before eating him alive. Chie was frozen on the spot as she shut her eyes. The creature then looked towards her once it finished its meal and reached inside to grab her.

Thinking fast, she opened the door and quickly leapt out, carrying the Vortex Gear with her. She needed to get away. Unfortunately for her, the thing had friends. Descending from the sky were half a dozen Horrors who stared at her hungrily.

Now she was in trouble.

She then heard Yuuki calling, "Oi! Nee-san! Over here!" She ducked under a Horror's arm and then ran towards his voice. She then saw him, standing in front of her, but an invisible wall was in the way. He was pounding on the wall.

"Yuuki, help!" she called out to him.

"Give me the gear!" he told her. She stared down at the Vortex Driver and Book. "Hayaku!"

"But…" She was hesitant. She was trying to get him away from this life. "No, let me try something." Yuuki then watched as she tried to use the Vortex Gear. She was being both stupid and stubborn.

"Nee-san, wait! You can't!" he protested but she wasn't listening. She pulled the handles to twist the buckle up so the slot was pointing to her and opened up the Vortex Book. She picked a random Masked Ride card and slid it into the buckle before pushing the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: ERROR!**" the belt called out. Chie shrieked as she was forcefully pushed backwards by the belt rejecting her and it fell down at her feet with the Vortex Book. She groaned but then froze as the Mantis Nytemare and Horrors were stalking towards her.

Yuuki didn't want his sister to die or erased. He wasn't sure how she could still move in the Stasis Field, but right now he had other things to worry about; namely trying to get the Vortex Gear out of there.

"Nee-san! The Gear! Give it to me now!" he called out to her desperately. Chie heard him and quickly grabbed the Vortex Gear before pushing it against the barrier. Surprisingly, they were able to pass through and Yuuki grabbed them. The Horrors and Nytemare were coming closer.

Yuuki quickly strapped on the Vortex Driver and opened the Book to take out his card. Automatically, the handles pulled away from the buckle to allow it to twist up and aim the slot at Yuuki's head. Yuuki then narrowed his eyes as he clipped the Book to the belt and called out, "Henshin!" before sliding the Vortex Masked Ride card into his belt and pushing the handles to activate it.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**" His armor formed over his body when the images overlapped. It filled with color in a matter of seconds and his green eyepieces flashed. He then darted into the Stasis Field.

Chie was running from the monsters when she suddenly tripped. The Mantis Nytemare lunged at her but was then blasted away by several shots of energy and sent tumbling along the ground. Chie then looked over and her eyes widened at seeing Yuuki…

No, it was Vortex. Her brother had just turned into Vortex to rescue her. He had his Vortex Book in Gun Mode and aiming it at the Horrors as he pulled the trigger. They all stumbled back from the shots and fell backwards from the assault.

Chie was then pulled up to her feet by her brother, who was now taller thanks to the suit and towered over her by a few inches.

"Nee-san, take cover," he told her. She didn't argue and went behind the cab to hide.

The Horrors scrambled as Vortex stared them down. He then opened up his Vortex Book and took out a card depicting a golden Rider with three horns on his helmet and green eyes. He twisted up his belt buckle and slid the card in before pushing the handles to reset the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: CAUCASUS!**"

A field of hexagonal patterns enveloped him and changed his armor to match the Rider on the card. He was covered in gold armor that was worn over a black bodysuit with the right shoulder resembling the head of a tri-horned beetle. With a flick of his wrist, he turned his Vortex Book to Sword Mode as he stared the Horrors down. They all lunged at him but he slashed at them with his sword. He then took out another card and activated it like the last one.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**"

Vortex soon found himself moving so fast that the Horrors looked like they were standing still. What Chie was seeing, however, was Caucasus moving so fast that he blurred and when he moved faster, it was like he was invisible. She watched as sparks flew off the Horrors as an invisible force struck at them.

Caucasus struck at each Horror several times before his speed turned to normal. Once he stopped, the Horrors fell and exploded. The belt buckle twisted upwards and the card shot up. Vortex caught it and as soon as he did he was covered in digital pixels that changed him back into his default form. He gazed upon the card before it turned blank. With a sigh, he put it back into the Vortex Book.

He then remembered the Mantis Nytemare. He spun around and cried out in pain as it used its curved blades, which were its claws, to strike at him. Sparks flew with each slash that connected and Chie gasped.

"Yuuki!"

Vortex was sent tumbling along the ground and then stared up at the Nytemare. He had to think of something and fast. He decided to try another card. This time the card he drew depicted a Kamen Rider in white and silver armor with a blue trim, large yellow eyes divided by a prong design resembling the letter 'W' and also pointed earpieces at the top of his helmet. He rolled to the side and then set his buckle up before sliding in the card and resetting it.

"**MASKED RIDE: WOLVZ!**"

Vortex stood up and then blue lines of light appeared on his body in a pattern before letting off a bright flash. Once the flash receded, Vortex had changed into the Rider on the card.

The suit had broad shoulders and was worn over a black bodysuit decorated by the blue streams. The chest area was silver. Covering his arms and legs were metal armbands and his fingers were covered in armor.

He then slashed at the Nytemare with his sword to send it reeling. Opening his Book quickly, Vortex took out a Final Attack Ride card and quickly slid it into his buckle which had automatically set it up to have the card fed to it. With a quick toss, the card entered the slot and Vortex pushed the handles.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-W-WOLVZ!**"

The blue streams glowed and then transferred energy from his suit into his sword. Finally, with a shout, he charged at the Nytemare. It swung at him with its blades, firing black energy discs that Vortex deflected with his sword. Once he got in range, he thrust the sword forward and ran the Nytemare through. Chie gasped as she watched her little brother defeat the monster.

The Nytemare stiffened and once Vortex withdrew his sword, it fell backwards and exploded into oblivion.

The Vortex Driver twisted upwards and ejected the Wolvz card which Vortex caught. It became blank like the Caucasus card. His body became covered in digital pixels, restoring him to his default form. Finally, the belt shot out the Vortex card just as the Stasis Field disappeared. The damage caused in the battle had been erased, including the shattered windows of the taxi which were now restored. Unfortunately, the taxi driver was lost forever.

Yuuki turned to gaze at his sister who was rooted at the spot. He walked over and offered her his hand. "Let's go home, Nee-san."

* * *

The next day at school, Chie stood waiting at the school gate with her hands to her hips. She was tapping her foot against the ground. She'd sent Yuuki to his class and was just waiting for Ryuji to show up. She checked her watch, muttering, "Any minute now…" She peered over to her left and right and then saw Ryuji come up. "Perfect." With Ryuji were Kotonoha, Siera, Rina, Yuji and Ryuushin. "Of course he has his groupies."

Ryuji came up to the gate with the girls and Ryuushin and then saw the older girl staring at him. He stared back. He knew that look. It was a look that said she really wanted to talk to him.

"Girls, I'll be right up," he said politely to Kotonoha, Rina and Siera. They nodded and walked past Chie who didn't even bat an eye as they walked past. Ryuushin grunted in response as he walked past as well.

"Ashikaga-sempai," said Ryuji politely. "Good morning."

"Save the pleasantries, Hasuma," snapped Chie as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not in the mood."

"So, what is this about? If it's nothing then I'd like to get to class before the bell rings," said Ryuji.

"I know you're a Kamen Rider, Ifrit," Chie informed. Ryuji's eyes widened a little bit in surprise. "Yuuki told me everything."

"So, you found out," Ryuji reasoned.

"I saw you and Yuuki speed out of the school after transforming," said Chie.

Ryuji accused, "So, you were spying."

"It's what any concerned sister would do when her little brother is hanging out with the wrong crowd," Chie explained.

"Wrong crowd? Me?" Ryuji asked rhetorically.

"You get into fights and are a known delinquent," Chie stated. "Not the type of people I want my brother hanging around with. Same goes for Tsukuba."

"I see, and yet you're on the same team as my sister, Kat," Ryuji retorted.

"She's not a delinquent like you," Chie countered.

"No, but I know her better than you do and she's done a lot of bad stuff," said Ryuji. Of course, he wasn't a saint either but he wanted to defend himself, not condemn himself.

"I want him to stop being a Rider. He's getting hurt," said Chie.

"Sorry, but he made that choice," Ryuji argued. "I can't make him stop."

Chie threatened, "If you don't, I'll tell everyone your secret."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to keep my brother safe," she argued.

"Not a smart idea," said Ryuji as he raised his phone to her face. Chie stared.

"What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" mocked Chie.

"I can erase your memories. I can make it hours, days, months or years," warned Ryuji.

"You're bluffing," Chie challenged. However, she was internally shaken by the threat.

"Am I?" Ryuji smirked as he waved it around. "Want to test it out? I'm a Rider. I got access to advanced tech." He flipped his phone open. "Trust me; I'm willing to do anything to make sure my secret stays a secret."

Chie scowled. It was possible that Ryuji was bluffing with his phone being able to erase memories. But could she risk it? Putting on a face of defiance, she repeated, "You're bluffing."

Ryuji then swiftly converted his phone into Phone Blaster Mode and then aimed to his right. A shot was fired and it hit a tree, piercing through and making a hole. Chie's eyes widened at the smoking hole where the shot had gone through and then turned to see Ryuji blowing off the smoke off the barrel of his gun.

"It can be a gun too. It's not hard to have it erase memories," Ryuji said.

Chie backed away from Ryuji. "Look, I just want to keep my brother safe."

"Then, let him choose if he wants to stop. It's not up to me or you. It's up to him," Ryuji informed. He flipped his phone close, pocketed it, and then walked towards the building, leaving Chie standing at the gate until the bell rang.

Ryuji could've done it easily and erased her memories right on the spot, but he thought it would be more fun to mess with her. Of course, if she did expose him, he could just expose Yuuki as well. He liked Yuuki, but he wasn't about to be blackmailed or let Kotonoha and her family suffer harassment for being involved with him. He could just take Kotonoha and her family on the DynoLiner and leave. Yuuki, however, didn't have that luxury but his sister had to learn that what comes around goes around.

* * *

Yuuki was in the library and yawned as he sat at his station at the librarian's counter. He was tired from all the training and fighting and needed a break. Looking around, he saw he students in there reading or looking for books. He looked towards the clock on the wall and watched as the seconds ticked away…and then stopped.

"Huh?" Yuuki was wondering if the clock was broken but then heard tapping on the counter. Looking away from the clock, he then saw Topper staring back. "Topper-san!?"

"Can I check out a book?" asked Topper jokingly.

"Topper-san, what are you doing here!?" Yuuki panicked. If the others saw him…

"Don't worry about me," Topper assured. "Look around. See anything…peculiar?" Yuuki looked around and saw that everyone had stopped moving…frozen like statues.

"Nani?"

"I froze time so I could speak with you in private."

"What for?"

"It's time for you to do something for me as stated in your contract…"

* * *

When Kenzaki arrived at the school's rooftop later that night, he saw Yuuki waiting for him. "Ashikaga? Why did you call me up here?" He noticed that Yuuki looked a little nervous. "Ashikaga?"

"Gomen, Tsukuba-sempai," said Yuuki apologetically, "But I have to ask you to no longer look for information on Topper-san."

Kenzaki fell silent but then smirked. He replied, "So, you're his errand boy now? Was it part of the deal?"

"It is. Please, Tsukuba-sempai, you need to stop this," pleaded Yuuki.

"I can't. Topper has to be stopped from messing with people's lives," said Kenzaki.

Yuuki sighed. He didn't want to do this, but the contract Topper held had him in a tight grip. "Then, I'm sorry for this." Yuuki tossed off his coat and revealed that he'd been wearing the Vortex Driver around his waist. The buckle was twisted up and ready for card insertion. Held within his hand was the Vortex Rider Card.

Kenzaki slung his Garoh Belt around his waist and fastened it on. Gripped tightly in his hand was the Garoh Pass.

"Henshin," Yuuki called as he slid in the card.

"Henshin!" Kenzaki called as he pushed the button.

Yuuki pushed the handles on the sides of his buckle as Kenzaki swiped his pass over his belt buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

"**HUNTER FORM!**"

* * *

Ryuji drove onto school grounds with his Dyno-Breaker and hit the brakes before kicking down the stand. He dismounted from his vehicle and tossed off his helmet before running into the building. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!!"

As a precaution, Ryuji had put a bug on Yuuki's cell phone. From it he found out that Yuuki had sent a message to Kenzaki. It was no doubt a challenge to a fight between Riders.

Ryuji ran up the stairs which led to the roof and then kicked open the door. What he saw were Garoh and Vortex, with their blades clashing and sending a rain of sparks falling to the floor as their weapons connected. He got his own belt ready but hesitated. Both were comrades and fellow Riders. Though Kenzaki inherited the power of Garoh, Yuuki was chosen to become Vortex. However, their clash was because of Topper. Yuuki was bound to Topper and Kenzaki held a hatred for Topper that rivaled Ryuji's. Sure, Topper was bad news but you didn't have to get into a fight over him.

Both the GaroGasher Scimitar Mode and the Vortex Book Sword Mode were locked as Vortex and Garoh's eyes met. Their eyes narrowed as they pushed against each other. Vortex was, without a doubt, the most powerful Rider suit ever made but it was only as good as its wearer. Kenzaki had the skill and experience to use the Garoh armor and its weapons, making him just as dangerous.

Ryuji stood rooted at the spot and just watched. He couldn't get involved, not without hurting either of them. This was a matter of personal pride, honor and duty. He couldn't get involved.

"Interesting, isn't it?" spoke Topper as he suddenly made his presence known. He stood next to Ryuji, startling the young man. In his hands was a walking stick and he was leaning forward with his hands atop of it. "Two Riders fighting each other. Both warriors of justice. It's like poetic irony." He smiled in amusement.

Ryuji clenched his fists as he glared at the Infernal Merchant. "You asshole! You set this whole thing up!"

"Language," Topper lightly chided. "But, you're right; I did set them up to fight each other. Your friend has been sniffing around with his nose where it doesn't belong. So, I sent Yuuki to persuade him to stop. And, by persuade, I meant stop him anyway he could. You see, Yuuki has to follow my every instruction as long as I hold his contract, which means he has to do whatever I say. I have my own champion and errand boy, all in one." He chuckled.

"He's just a piece in your sick game of Chess," growled Ryuji.

"Speaking of Chess, I think I have a game schedules with old Wolfy," said Topper nonchalantly. He was grabbed by the scruff of his coat and pulled towards Ryuji. His hat nearly fell off in surprise. "Testy, are we?" That annoying smirk hadn't left his face.

"You'll stop this now, Topper," threatened Ryuji.

"My boy, you shouldn't threaten your betters," said Topper from behind Ryuji suddenly in the blink of an eye. Ryuji was now holding air. He whirled around in anger as Topper casually looked over his shoulder. He twirled his walking stick around and tapped his feet against the floor. "You see, I hold all the cards here so you should be careful around me."

"Not me, Elder," said Warren as he suddenly stood behind Topper. Topper smiled.

"And, Mr. Smith is here too. Why am I not surprised?" said Topper, as if he'd predicted it. Nothing surprised him, really. He'd lived too long already to be surprised. People wee just too predictable to him.

Meanwhile, the fight between Garoh and Vortex had intensified. With a front snap kick, Vortex sent Garoh staggering backwards. The Vortex Driver's belt buckle twisted upwards and Vortex already had a card in hand. He slid it inside and pushed the handles in to reset it.

"**MASKED RIDE: GAROH!**"

"Ooh, now we're seeing double!" said Topper. Ryuji and Warren looked over to see Garoh VS Garoh. Well, it was easy to tell which was which since Vortex was still wearing the Vortex Driver and holding the Vortex Book.

The real Garoh growled at this imposter. He'd warned Yuuki before about using this form because he hadn't earned it and yet the young boy was mocking him with it.

* * *

_Inside a Stasis Field, both Vortex and Garoh (Hunter Form) were dealing with a Nytemare which resembled a humanoid grizzly bear. The Grizzly Nytemare had large metal claws, black fur tinted in red and demonic red eyes. Its mouth was filled with teeth and it wore a skull helmet over its head to add a more intimidating look to it._

"_Tsukuba-sempai!" Vortex called as Garoh was slashed across the waist and sent tumbling. The Garoh Belt dislodged from his waist and he was turned back to his normal form._

"_Glad I can't feel pain," said Kenzaki gratefully as he picked up his belt. He then watched as Vortex continued to fight the monster._

"_**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**__"_

"_Hyah!" Vortex shouted as he sent the Grizzly Nytemare stumbling backwards with a powerful sword slash. Then, he followed up with a tornado kick that sent it rolling across the pavement. Once on his feet, Vortex took out a card and activated it with his Vortex Driver._

"_**MASKED RIDE: GAROH!**__"_

_Kenzaki's eyes widened as Vortex changed into an exact duplicate of Garoh's Hunter Form. His eyes then narrowed as he watched Vortex as Garoh execute the Nytemare._

"_**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: GA-GA-GA-GAROH!**__"_

_Vortex performed a downward slash with his charged up sword and sliced the Nytemare in half. With its defeat, the Stasis Field vanished. Kenzaki then stomped over to Vortex and gave him a look of warning. At that moment, the Vortex Buckle twisted up and ejected both the Garoh and Vortex cards, with the former going blank. Yuuki's armor then vanished when Kenzaki got in his face, looking pissed._

"_Don't you EVER use that form again without my permission," Kenzaki warned._

* * *

Angered by the insult against him and his adopted father, Garoh attacked. Vortex copied not only his form but his movements as well. Vortex could predict Garoh's attack pattern perfectly. Blades clashes and sparks flew, but neither was hitting their opponent. They kept parrying their blows and locking blades and the only contact was from their fists and feet.

Garoh was slashed across the chest and sent tumbling. Vortex bent down with his hands on his knees, panting. He was getting exhausted. Once Garoh recovered, Vortex got his second wind. They then continued to battle.

"Topper, stop this, now," said Warren. He wasn't joking.

"Wait for it," informed Topper. "This is when it gets good."

Garoh's blade hit Vortex's wrist causing his look-alike to drop his weapon. Then Garoh kicked the imposter hard in the stomach and Vortex was sent flying and into the guard fence surrounding the rooftop. The belt buckle twisted upwards and shot the card out which became blank. Thus, his body was covered in digital pixels before reverting to his default form.

"He's lost," said Ryuji, smirking at Topper victoriously.

"Not yet," said Topper as he held up a card. "Yuuki, catch!" Topper tossed it at Vortex who caught it. Without hesitation, he slid it into his belt buckle and pressed the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: ANTI-CROSS!**"

A new transformation overcame Vortex and he emerged in a new suit of armor. This one was black with an upside-down cross acting as the visor. Garoh easily recognized it, having his ass handed to him by it once before. The only difference was that the belt was the same as Vortex's.

"Now you've crossed the line," Garoh growled as he prepared to fight.

Over with Ryuji and Warren, the two Riders were in shock about what they were seeing. Any Rider that Vortex had transformed into in the past was one that they recognized. However, this one was new. They never heard of a Kamen Rider Anti-Cross before.

"Who the hell did he change into now?" asked Ryuji.

"Me," Topper answered with a grin. Both Riders turned their attention to him. "You see, while I offered to help create the Slayer System in Master Amakusa's world, I created a second system should Slayer prove…unwilling to fulfill his purpose."

"So you mean in case that Akashi asshole decided to kill Devlin and all Fangires good or bad?" asked Ryuji.

"Anti-Cross is the Yin to Slayer's Yang," Warren frowned.

"Bingo," Topper snickered. "However, since Akashi has decided to fulfill the purpose as Slayer…or is it that Aono boy now? It's hard to recall."

In truth, Topper was lying. There was a failsafe for the Slayer System to keep the user from misusing it. In truth, it was one of the rules of existence that Topper himself didn't dare break. If he created something in any world, he was forced to create a direct opposite of it. Anti-Cross was the opposite of Slayer. Yin to the Yang. Ironic how Slayer was considered evil when he first appeared and Ichiro pondered bringing out Anti-Cross to stop him.

"The Ultimate Rider," proclaimed Topper proudly. "That is what Vortex is. A warrior able to assume the form of any Rider in the entire Multiverse with just a single card in the belt. Amazing, isn't it?"

"And your own personal errand boy," said Warren with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Yes," said Topper. "I own his contract, I own him. It's as simple as that."

Vortex threw a fist and the impact caused an explosion of sparks from Garoh's chestplate. Another fist smashed into Garoh's helmet and sent him tumbling against the floor. He rolled along the rooftop as his armor deactivated. **"**OK, Ashikaga. Time I showed you what us REAL Kamen Riders can do!" proclaimed Kenzaki. He summoned Tenrou and his Rider Pass and prepared to enter Lunar Form. "Lunar Henshin!"

**"LUNAR FORM!"**

Once in Lunar Form, Garoh showed no mercy as he attacked Vortex. All he needed was a single strike. "Shoku...Giri!" His sword collided with Vortex and sent him crashing against the fence. "Sorry, but you lose."

Vortex's belt buckle then twisted upwards and shot out the card which then vanished into thin air. His body became covered in digital pixels and reverted back to his default form. Then, Vortex's armor deactivated as Yuuki collapsed onto his knees before dropping facedown onto the floor.

"Ashikaga!" cried out Ryuji as he ran towards his junior. He examined his young comrade and was relieved to see Yuuki alive. But, the strain of the Anti-Cross form had caused him to pass out.

"Hey, Kenzaki, are you okay?" asked Warren.

"I'm glad I can't feel any pain," muttered Kenzaki as peered over to where Yuuki was lying, facedown. Ryuji was helping the boy up with one arm around his back and draping Yuuki arm over his shoulders. "And later on that kid's gonna wish that he couldn't either."

Topper sighed. "The boy's still weak. I'll leave him to you." He tapped his walking stick onto the floor before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Damn Elders," Warren cursed. "Come on. We better get Yuuki back home."

"His sister's going to kill us," Ryuji sighed. A pair of multicolored portals formed in the sky right before the DynoLiner and GaroLiner flew out of them. The GaroLiner picked up Kenzaki as the DynoLiner picked up Warren, Ryuji and Yuuki.

* * *

Chie was having a depressing day so far. Her confrontation with Ryuji earlier that day hadn't gone so well since he wouldn't make Yuuki give up being a Kamen Rider. He even threatened to erase her memories and after the demonstration she witnessed, she believed he was capable. Then Roka and she got to talking, with Roka feeling bad that Yuuki was barely talking to her. It just made Chie more depressed since it looked like the chances of a relationship between Roka and Yuuki were getting worse and worse. Finally, Roka came over to hopefully spend time with Yuuki, but that flopped since he was late again, leaving Roka to go home in more disappointment.

There was actually a valid reason why Chie protested about Yuuki being a Rider. At least, that was what she told herself. It was actually because of a dream she had not too long ago…

**

* * *

  
**

_Chie was in a canyon and wearing a torn and dirty white dress. She wasn't sure how she had come to this place and was confused. Suddenly, her confusion turned into panic as an explosion erupted behind her. She screamed out in terror and squatted down while covering her head._

'_What…what's going on!?' she wondered in panic. Suddenly, she heard the howl of motorcycles and the roar of thousands. Once the dust cleared she saw them. Thousands of them wore identical bug-like suits of armor and only a few of them were riding motorcycles. The ones riding motorcycles wore unique suits of armor than most of them who were running. Among the running ones were others in unique suits of armor that made them look more distinctive. One she assumed looked like a bee and then another that looked like a slender figure in black and red._

_She knew what they were. She knew who these people were…_

'_Kamen Riders!'_

_They all ran or sped past her without even blinking in her direction, like she was invisible. Laser fire started to fly as explosions erupted everywhere. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. She saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie._

_The war (which she thought was an appropriate term for what was going on) was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and Chie was stunned to see a dragon that wore castle for armor. Riding atop its head was a figure in red armor and atop the clock tower of the castle was another red figure with more gothic looking armor. They wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past her, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight._

_Looking up into the sky she saw various flying trains shooting out incredible amounts of ammunition but they were too shot out of the sky and crashed before they exploded. Chie shrieked. A warrior that had a wolf theme landed next to her and charged forward. Standing far off in the distance was a figure with a skull-like helmet. He didn't make a move toward the war._

_Then…there was silence. Looking around, she saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground. They were either dead or unconscious but she couldn't be sure. She was just too stunned and scared. Then, she saw a bright crimson light and looked over to see a lone figure standing amongst the defeated Riders. She dared to look closely at the figure and uttered one word:_

"_Vortex."_

* * *

Chie was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" she called as she ran to the door and opened it up. She gasped out in shock.

"Yuuki!" Chie shrieked as she watched Ryuji drag Yuuki into the house. "What did you do!?" she accused. Yuuki was being dragged in by Ryuji Hasuma, the one she held responsible for him becoming a Rider.

Ryuji prepared himself for the screeching to come. Chie made it pretty obvious that she held him responsible for Yuuki's status as a Rider. So logically, she was going to give Ryuji hell for bringing Yuuki home all beaten up and exhausted. She was the annoyingly overprotective type and it just ticked Ryuji off when she would get mad at him even though it wasn't his fault.

"Nothing I did," said Ryuji as he carefully dragged Yuuki up the stairs.

Chie was about to argue when she heard, "Ashikaga-san, calm down." She turned to see Warren at the door.

"Smith-sensei," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at school, doing some late night work, when I saw your brother fighting," said Warren. "So, you know he's a Rider."

"Sensei…how do you…?" Chie began to ask.

"I'm also known as Skull Rider Wraith," Warren informed her. Chie's eyes widened.

"You're a Kamen Rider!" she cried in shock.

"Sort of," said Warren. "May I come inside? I think I can shed some light on this subject unless Yuuki has told you everything."

Chie gazed at the stairs which led to her brother's room and sighed. "Fine. Would you like some tea, sensei?"

* * *

Ryuji gently put Yuuki in his bed and then took some time to examine the room. There was a shelf filled with various books, a computer, and also on the wall were posters of the Kamen Riders.

"Figures…he was a fan," Ryuji sighed. He glanced back at Yuuki. To be honest he actually started to like the kid and considered him one of the few friends he had. To Ryuji, true friends were the people he could trust with his secrets. Yuuki was just some dumb and innocent kid who had his dream come true but now had to suffer the consequences.

"You lucky baka…" If anyone could help Yuuki, it was Warren.

* * *

After several minutes of getting settled in the living room with cups of warm tea in hand, Warren began to explain Yuuki's Rider situation to Chie.

"He made a deal?" Chie questioned.

"Unwittingly, actually," Warren clarified. "He didn't know what he was getting himself into, you see. He just signed without reading at fine print."

"So, in exchange for the Vortex Gear, he has to do whatever this Topper asshole tells him?" Chie looked pissed. Her brother was being taken advantage of.

"Yes," Warren replied with a nod. "But, so far, your brother has become a great asset to our cause."

"Yes, he told me he's been helping you fight these monsters called Nytemares," Chie stated. "So, how can I find this Topper?"

"You can't," Warren shook his head, "And you don't have to worry," said Warren. "I'm about to go take care of that little contract." Warren stood up and made his way to the door. Chie watched as Warren exited her home before she went up the stairs. Midway she bumped into Ryuji.

"How is he?" Chie asked.

"Asleep," Ryuji answered abruptly. "Now, get out of my way. I know I'm not welcomed."

Chie bit her lower lip. She knew Ryuji had no reason to be nice to her, much less trust her, since she'd threatened to expose him, but at least she could talk with him. "I…didn't know about Yuuki's entire circumstances. I didn't know he signed a contract and well…"

"You blamed me," Ryuji finished, "Because I happen to be the Rider he admirers."

"Well, you are almost like those superheroes Yuuki always liked to watch on TV," Chie reasoned. "I thought it was your influence that made him a Rider."

"You could say that, but he was the one that made that choice." Ryuji crossed his arms and stared.

"Yes, Warren-sensei explained to me about this whole mess," Chie answered. Yuuki hadn't told her anything about a contract or deal so she was just quick to judge and put the blame on Ryuji. "I know…Look, I know we don't see eye to eye on this whole Yuuki being a Rider, but we both care about him. That was why I was worried that he was hanging around you too much. Because of your…reputation."

"People do spread rumors about me," Ryuji acknowledged. "I don't really give a damn. They don't know me."

"And neither did I, and I didn't bother to get to know you. Yuuki…he did and he said that deep down you're a kind person. I just didn't believe him. I thought you threatened him to say that."

"I don't threaten people close to me," Ryuji retorted.

"I guess he really is your friend, huh?" Chie asked.

"I've considered him as such," Ryuji admitted. "At first he was just an annoying rookie who just lucked into all this. He had no prior training and suddenly got advanced Rider Gear. He could've gotten himself killed the first time if he wasn't so smart and lucky."

"Yes, Yuuki is smart," Chie said with a smile. "He's just shy."

Ryuji noted that. He also knew Yuuki had a crush on Kotonoha. He wasn't blind. He could see how Yuuki would stare at her from afar in the library way back when and even now Yuuki blushed whenever she was nearby. They'd spoken a couple of times and had become friends. Ryuji didn't feel threatened. It was just a crush. Though Yuuki's reasons for wanting to be a Rider was to impress Kotonoha, Kotonoha was Ryuji's fiancée and that would never change.

"I'm actually trying to set him up with a girl on my team," said Chie. "Roka."

"Kitsuregawa?" Ryuji questioned. Kat knew that girl. She was short, but was fast, and able to throw the ball far. A real asset to the team. Kat had told Ryuji about her. Of course, Kat also added that Roka had some growing to do in the breast department. "Kat's told me about some of her teammates. You're her sempai, right?"

"Yes, and your sister is a huge part of the team," said Chie. "She has a very fiery and passionate competitive spirit. She never lets anything knock her down too long. It's just…"

"She's a perv and likes to grope girls," Ryuji finished. Chie seemed surprised. "Don't be surprised. She's my sister. I know her well enough. Also, I caught her groping my girl so it wouldn't be too farfetched if she had done it to the rest of the girls on the team…including you and Kitsuregawa."

Chie blushed. One time while she was just changing, Kat had just pounced on her from behind and began to molest her breasts. Kat did get scolded for the stunt but it had been harmless. It was common knowledge that Kat was a lesbian and she was proud of it, so a fair number of girls were a bit creeped out whenever Kat started groping breasts and comparing their sizes. "But…she's still a great basketball player. Her reflexes and agility are amazing."

Ryuji smiled. He knew Chie was just trying to make light conversation with him. But things were serious now. "So, how can I find this Topper?" she asked Ryuji.

"You don't," Ryuji replied. "He finds you." That was almost the same answer Warren had given her. "It's a good thing it's the weekend tomorrow. Watch your brother and let him rest. Also, I suggest you take care of some bruises he collected today." Chie got out of the way and let Ryuji walk past her. She turned to see him headed for the door.

"Good night," she heard him say before he walked out the door. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy like the rumors say, but Yuuki was still hurt and it was going to take time for her to trust Ryuji Hasuma who she still held partly responsible for Yuuki becoming a Rider.

* * *

It didn't take long for Warren to find where Topper was at. All he had to do was look for someone wearing a top hat and overcoat with a pointed nose. Though Topper was a shapeshifter, Topper only did so under certain circumstances.

"There you are," Warren said as he saw Topper at a park's bench.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Smith," greeted Topper casually as he tipped his hat. "What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I want the contract," Warren demanded.

"Oh, young Yuuki's contract," Topper replied. "I see. So, you wish to win it so he doesn't have to serve me."

"As long as you hold it, you pull the strings that make him your puppet. Now, are you gonna hand it over, or am I going to have to kick your ass?"

Topper shook his head in disapproval. "Such language, and coming from a teacher no doubt."

"I'm off duty, so I can curse like a sailor if I wanted to," Warren countered.

"I suppose," Topper shrugged. A dark gleam then entered his eyes. "Tell you what. I will offer a fair challenge. We will do battle with each other. Each time one of us scores a hit, it will get us a point. After ten minutes, whoever has the most points wins. Should you win, I will hand over the contract. If I win, I keep young Yuuki as my employee."

"You're on," Warren frowned. "SHATTTER!"

Topper observed Warren's transformation into Wraith with a smirk. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a black belt before wrapping it around his waist. He then produced a knuckle duster with a short blade equipped to it. Bringing it to his hand, he cut himself and let his blood collect on the metal.

"**READY!"**

"Henshin," Topper grinned. He then inserted the bloody blade into the buckle.

"**BLADE IN!"**

"Oh, and one more little wager," said Anti-Cross as he raised a finger.

"What?" Wraith retorted.

"If you should lose, I own you too," stated Anti-Cross.

"So, not only do you get a little kid with a little power, you also get one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse under your thumb? How's that fair?" Wraith retorted.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I kept what is already mine in the first place should I win. I should gain something too, and you are one very valuable prize."

"OK, but I'd also like to add in a wager of my own," said Wraith.

"Go ahead," Anti-Cross allowed. This was a business transaction just like any other to him.

"I win, and you leave, for good. You'll get off this world and never set foot on it ever again."

"Hm…interesting…" Anti-Cross tapped his chin. "Alright, Mr. Smith, you have a deal." He clenched his fists. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

Wraith smirked, "Thought you would never ask."

They then rushed at each other with fists enveloped in energy before throwing them at each other, resulting in a thunderous explosion of demonic power.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Do you think Warren won? As strong as he is, Topper is an Elder and has limitless power at his disposal to do anything.


	6. Festival Days Part 1

Ryuushin returned to his room and was about to get ready for bed when he sensed an additional presence. He turned on the lights and his eyes narrowed at the overcoat and top hat wearing man sitting in his living room.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Ryuushin demanded.

"Mr. Ryuushin I presume," said the stranger as he stood up and faced Ryuushin.

"That depends on who wants to know." Ryuushin didn't like intruders in his personal domain. He would kick this guy's ass before sending him packing if he proved to be dangerous, but some bantering was okay…for now.

"I am just a simple businessman," the stranger said. "Here's my card." He tossed Ryuushin a card which Ryuushin caught.

"Topper?" Ryuushin read. There was a top hat logo on the blood red card too. Now, where had he heard the name Topper before? For some reason he couldn't recall it.

"I wish to make a deal with you," explained Topper.

"What kind of deal?" Ryuushin asked.

"How would you like power?" asked Topper.

"Power?" Now Ryuushin wasn't stupid, but he was still curious and interested in power.

Topper showed Ryuushin the Anti-Cross system. Ryuushin didn't recognize it. It looked like a hi-tech belt but it was different from Ryuji or Kenzaki's. Still, it was special. Ryuushin could just sense it. Topper elaborated, "You fight as my representative in this world and nothing more. Once you get tired of it, I'll come back and take it back."

"So, I get this power and when I don't want it anymore you'll just take it back? What's the catch? How do I know this isn't a trick?" Ryuushin questioned.

"It's no trick, but there is a small price you need to pay to use this power," said Topper. "Each time you use it, you need to give up a year of you life."

"Pretty steep," Ryuushin remarked.

"One doesn't get something for free. There's always a price to pay," Topper said casually. "Oh, and not to mention you need to give a bit of your blood." Topper tossed the belt to Ryuushin who caught it. "You'll know what to do with it. Au revoir." With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Ryuushin inspected the belt and then he touched the buckle. A part of it popped out and clattered to the ground. He picked it back up and looked at it closely. It looked like a hi-tech knuckle duster with a short triangular blade. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He walked into his living room and sat down, placing both items to the floor.

"Maybe I should've asked for instructions," Ryuushin mumbled. A sheet of paper fluttered in front of his face and he caught it before it landed on the floor. He scanned the page and realized it was a set of instructions. "A payment of blood? I see…"

**

* * *

  
**

**"FESTIVAL DAYS-PART 1"**

* * *

The Sakakino High Festival was coming up soon and so all of the classes were busy thinking up ideas of what they would do during the three days of the festival. Like last year, Setsuna was going to organize her class' activity. Assisting her would be Kotonoha Katsura.

The previous year, Setsuna had organized for her class to do a café that served sweets, using sexy waitresses and cute Mayan-chan costumes to attract customers. Clearly this time she wanted to use the same MO again, but with a different spin to it.

"A café, again, Setsuna?" questioned Vash.

"Is there a problem?" Setsuna asked back, her eyes narrowed intensely. She hated it when people argued with her. Vash went silent.

Ryuji, unfazed, said, "Well, you organized a café last year. It's not a bad idea…but using the same thing would be a bit boring."

Setsuna agreed. "I suppose…but if anyone has any suggestions…" None came. "Didn't think so."

"How about a cosplay café?" suggested Siera. "Like the Radish?"

"Yeah, and we can have the girls dress like catgirl maids," added Rina, smiling.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that," said Setsuna.

"Why not?" the two princesses demanded.

"Class 2-3 is doing a Catgirl Maid Café."

Why did that make Ryuji think of Kat? It was obviously her idea.

"Kat's idea, no doubt," muttered Kenzaki.

"Hey, I got it!" said Otome. "How about we have a Kamen Rider Café?" There were murmurs. "We can have some of the boys dress up as Kamen Riders and…"

"Pass!" interrupted Ryuji and Kenzaki.

"Sounds good, but we need to stay in the budget. We won't have enough money for supplies if we buy those costumes," said Setsuna.

"No problem. The Kamen Rider Fanclub has tons of those costumes," said Taisuke. Everyone stared. "Well…we sometimes dress up to promote the club and…"

"Loser," snorted Ryuji.

"Hm…" Setsuna was liking this Kamen Rider Café idea, though she wasn't sure how to pull it off. "Kotonoha-san, what do you think?"

"Well, a Kamen Rider Café would be nice, but what about the girls?" asked Kotonoha. "Wouldn't they want to participate?"

"A valid point." Setsuna added, "Any other suggestions?"

"I've got one," spoke Warren from the doorway.

"Sensei?"

"How about a Halloween Café?" Warren suggested. "That way we can all wear costumes. We can have sweets and all sorts of treats." The students murmured amongst themselves. "Of course…" Warren shrugged. "You don't have to go with me on this. I'm just saying it would be fun."

* * *

Ryuji was standing on the rooftop, looking out over the city. The wind blew through his hair as his bomber jacket flapped in the wind. He wasn't wearing the standard uniform blazer for the male students and no one was brave enough to tell him otherwise. A few teachers had tried but cowed under his glare. His hair was also tied at the base of his head, like a ponytail. It was still untamed and wild, though. He wanted to maintain his tough guy image.

"The school festival…" Ryuji was looking forward to it. It was last year that he and Kotonoha became a couple during the festival. The third night would have the dance around the bonfire. It would be the anniversary of their first kiss and when they first became a couple.

A lot of things had changed during the year he decided to stay in this world. Originally, he'd been Ryuki's dark side. Sauron even called him a Nobody since he was only a fragment of Ryuki and not a whole person. However, he managed to grow up and become his own person, and he owed that to Kotonoha. This year's festival was going to be amazing and he was going to make it amazing for Kotonoha.

"You don't intend for Kotonoha to become a Rider, do you?"

That sudden question made Ryuji spin around and face Warren. "What?" Ryuji demanded Warren to repeat.

"You heard me. I know you've been training her but deep down you don't want her to be a Rider. Am I right?"

Ryuji bit his lower lip. There was no denying it. Warren could see a lie coming a mile away. He was that good at reading facial expressions. Ryuji answered, "You know why I can't let her be a Rider…"

"Then why bother training her?" Warren asked.

"She needs to be able to defend herself."

"But you don't want her joining you in battle."

"That's right."

"Care to tell me why?"

Ryuji sighed and answered, "It's because I don't want to risk losing another partner."

Well, technically, that had been Ryuki. A few years back in his world, Ryuki had a partner named Tazuka. They were close, like brothers. However, one day they fought Scorpios and Tazuka lost his life protecting Ryuki. Ryuki felt nothing but grief and guilt over what'd happened. Ryuji, being a manifestation of Ryuki's negative emotions still had that feeling deep down. He just didn't want to risk losing another partner…

"Yet you work with us," argued Warren.

"Teammates are one thing, but a partner is more…personal," said Ryuji.

"It's because of that fight with Sauron, right? The one when she got hurt trying to protect you," said Warren.

"Yes. Even without armor she tried to save me. What will she do once she becomes a Rider? I can't let her get herself killed, Warren." Ryuji looked to the ground. "I can't lose her."

Warren sighed and said, "Listen, kohai. In our line of work we risk our lives every time we fight. It's unavoidable that people…die. But, we can't let that stop us from doing the right thing. Kotonoha wants to be a Rider to help you."

"I just can't lose her, Warren," answered Ryuji. "She's…my angel."

"I know, Kohai, but you gotta admit that she's just as stubborn as you when you think about it," Warren reminded.

"Yes, she can be…but I can't let her become a Ride," argued Ryuji.

"Shouldn't she be the one to decide that?" Warren retorted. "If she wants to be a Rider, let her. She's proven that she can fight."

"Yes, I know, but…I just…I just…" Ryuji paused.

"Just give it time. She's not a Rider yet so you have time to think about what you want to do when she does become one."

"Right…gotcha."

"So, any word on who's doing the secret lounge this year?" asked Warren.

Ryuji smirked. "Why? Thinking of doing Teresa and Rachel in there?"

"You could say that…"

"Well, I think Yuji's class is doing it, but I'm not so sure."

"Well, give that kid of yours my regards."

* * *

"A school festival…" Sauron spoke as she watched the students of Sakakino High preparing for the upcoming event. "Sounds fun."

"Papa, can we go?" asked Demona who was sitting on her lap.

"Sure, sweetie," said Sauron, smiling fondly. "I was going to go there myself."

* * *

"Hey gramps…I mean Ryuji-san," Yuji called, catching Ryuji going down the hall. "Wait a sec."

"What do you want gaki?" asked Ryuji as he began getting his outdoor shoes. It was his day off from the café and Kotonoha had to work so he wanted to make her something special when she got home. She had gone to work with Sekai.

"You've been going to this school since before the last festival, right?" asked Yuji. "I mean, Obaa-san…Kotonoha-san would tell how you and her met and became a couple then."

Ryuji blushed slightly at that. It was indeed a special and, dare he say it, magical time. "That's true. So what of it?"

"Do you know what people are talking about by a secret lounge?" Yuji asked innocently. "Our class was told we were going to make one, but no one has explained to me just what it's supposed to be for."

'_He can't be my grandkid. Ryuki has to be his real grandpa,_' Ryuji sighed inwardly. "So you wanna know what the secret lounge is for?"

"Hai," Yuji nodded.

"Well, have Rina take you then," Ryuji grinned, getting an evil idea. "It's one of those things she'll just love. Trust me on that one."

"Oh, so it's for couples?" blinked Yuji.

'_Straight face, straight face!_' Ryuji berated himself. "Yeah. It's a couples' only sort of thing. So make sure you take Rina. I'm sure she'll know what to do when you both get there."

"Oh, good!" Yuji grinned. "I'll take her there then."

Ryuji then watched as Yuji walked off happily and shook his head. "How can someone like him be my grandkid is a mystery. How can he be so dense? It's official. He takes after Ryuki."

When he got to the parking lot where his bike was parked, he could see Yuuki talking to a girl he recalled was named Roka Kitsuregawa. She was a member of the women's basketball team and a friend of Chie's, Yuuki's sister. Chie had been trying to set Yuuki up with Roka for a while now. At first it didn't seem to be working since Yuuki had his eyes on Kotonoha for a while and then his duties as a Rider. Now, of course, Yuuki had some time to talk to the girl.

"Hey, Rookie!" Ryuji called. Yuuki gasped and spun around to see Ryuji.

"Oh, sempai. Hello," greeted Yuuki. Roka frowned.

"So, you've finally got yourself a girlfriend," said Ryuji teasingly. This caused Yuuki and Roka to blush.

"No! She's just a friend!" Yuuki denied, unconvincingly.

Ryuji got on his bike and strapped on his helmet. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I better see you tomorrow after school. Today you can skip training."

"Arigatou, sempai," said Yuuki gratefully. Roka and Yuuki then watched as Ryuji sped off out through the gate.

"Sempai?" Roka questioned curiously.

"Oh, he's been teaching me martial arts," answered Yuuki.

"He hasn't…hurt you or anything, has he?" Roka asked. She'd heard the rumors but when she asked Kat for confirmation, the only answer she got was to find out for herself. "I mean I've heard stories about him."

"Sempai isn't that bad, Roka-san," said Yuuki. "I mean he's dating Katsura-san."

"I guess she must see something in him."

'_You have no idea_…' He offered, "Want me to give you a ride home?" He gestured to the Machine Vortexer. It was in disguise so nobody could guess Yuuki and Vortex were one and the same.

Roka smiled. "Sure, Yuuki-kun."

* * *

Chie watched as her brother pulled into the driveway on his bike. Finally, her brother was getting over Kotonoha and actually looking at other girls. Roka was telling her that Yuuki was slowly starting to get comfortable around her in a friendly sense rather than just an acquaintance. Before he became Vortex, Chie would have tried even harder to set her brother up. Now though, she had to do something sneakier. Pretending to be a thug wouldn't help since he had gotten tougher and might transform if he felt it would save Roka. No…she would use the festival. Lots of couples were formed during this time. It would be perfect! Her little brother would have the perfect girl for him before the first day was through!

If her motives weren't so pure she would have cackled like a villainess.

* * *

Ryuji had friends, comrades, companions, allies and colleagues. What he didn't have were partners. He didn't want another partner to go on missions with him. That was the last thing he wanted. Partners were a liability. He didn't want to be responsible for one.

Even his Imagin weren't considered partners. There were his subordinates and nothing more.

The idea of Kotonoha becoming his partner on the field frightened him. She would be required to watch his back and back him up, and vice versa. However, in a fight, Ryuji wasn't sure if he could be able to watch her back when she needed it.

Losing Tazuka had been painful for Ryuki, and the same pain was still rooted in Ryuji's soul. He didn't want anybody who he cared for and who trusted him to die in battle, especially Kotonoha. He at first humored her desire to be a Rider and trained her for the sake of defending herself. He didn't want her going into battle with him.

However, Kotonoha proved herself to be a pretty capable fighter when she went into his mind to save him from the Nightmare Imagin's taint. That had opened his eyes a little to the skill she previously possessed. Unfortunately, it also made Ryuji think that making her a Rider was a bad idea.

She had turned into a Kamen Rider only once in the past and only to help him. Of course Athena had been in control so there was no danger. Correction, there was danger. It was still Kotonoha's body.

How long would he be able to stall this? Kotonoha had been asking him when she would finally get her own Rider System. If it was up to him she would never become a Rider. Unfortunately, Ant saw potential in her.

In Ryuji's mind, if Kotonoha ever became a Rider and his partner, she could lose her life. She almost did when Sauron sliced her open. It was only their good fortune which had saved them. If Ryuji hadn't accessed Gold Form that time, they would both vanish into the Void.

Warren found out that people who died in the Stasis Field vanish from existence and their souls end up trapped in the Void. He wanted to find a way to reverse the effects of the Stasis Fields. So far he hadn't had any progress. The only solution they had was to defeat Sauron.

Sauron was going to die and Ryuji would be the one to kill her. Then, Kotonoha would no longer have a reason to be a Rider once there were no monsters to fight.

* * *

In the room which was going to be used for "The Secret Lounge", Kat was setting up several small spy cameras around the room. Her reason? She wanted to catch some action. She knew that this school had a tradition of a secret lounge for the school festival. One of the freshman classes would set it up. During the school festival, couples would go in for some private time and sex.

"Oh, wonder who I'll catch on camera," Kat said gleefully to herself.

Kat's class was going to do a Catgirl Maid Café? The catch? The girls were going to be turned into real catgirls. Kat still had that Catgirl Ray Gun on her so she would use it to turn her female classmates into catgirls. The males were oblivious to her plan and she didn't think to tell them anyway. They should just stay out of the way if they weren't going to help out.

Kat made sure each of the cameras worked. By the time the school festival began, they would be activated and capture 24 hours worth of footage before needing the cartridges replaced.

"Oh…this is going to be so sweet!" Kat hopped up and down. She couldn't wait to see all the saucy action! She may have not liked guys, but seeing sweaty girls climaxing was a real turn on. Of course, it would also allow her to see the breasts of the girls she hadn't groped yet if they came.

If she was caught though, Rose would kill her. Of course, that was a risk she was willing to take. After all, it would be worth it to see those soft feminine bodies.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Roka," Chie said to her friend over the phone. "I heard that things are going well with Yuuki."

"Yes, it's been getting better," Roka smiled over the phone. "At first I thought he decided he wasn't going to be interested in me, but lately we've been able to talk to each other."

'_They'll be lovey-dovey in no time!_,' Chie giggled mentally. "So…are you going to make a move during the festival? I think it would be a good chance."

"I don't know," Roka blushed. "It seems so sudden."

"Hey, you have to be assertive," Chie advised her friend. "If all else fails, drag him into the lounge and strip. No way he'd say no to you then."

Roka blushed but in gratitude said, "Thank you, Chie-sempai."

Chie put down the phone and smiled. As Yuuki's older sister she was responsible for his wellbeing, including his love life. She heard footsteps and looked to see Yuuki running down the stairs and headed to the door with a helmet in hand. "Yuuki?" she asked, "Where are you going?"

"No time to explain!" Yuuki yelled back. "I just really need to go!" He headed out of the house and moments later she could hear the sound of an engine being started up before he raced out of the driveway and into the streets.

Chie sighed. It was hard to imagine her brother being a Kamen Rider but the fact of the matter was that he was one and one of the best. His arsenal made him versatile and an unpredictable warrior to counter. It was just like him playing one of his MMORPG's, but in real life.

* * *

Yuuki was speeding towards the large red dome which had covered a large area in the city. "Another one of those things. Alright, time to do it. Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

From on top of a building, a slender female figure watched as Vortex sped through the street and towards the Stasis Field. "So, he's the new one?"

"Yes, he's called Vortex," answered a bat-like creature on her shoulder.

"I see. I've seen him in battle. He's pretty good, for a newbie. Now, let's see how tough he really is." She then vanished into the darkness.

Vortex entered the Stasis Field with little trouble. He gazed around at all the fallen bodies and frowned. They were all dead and after the Stasis Field faded they would vanish along with it.

"Sometimes I just hate this job," Vortex said to himself. After becoming a Rider, he realized the job wasn't as glamorous as he would've liked. Innocent people had died here and Vortex's job was to take care of the thing responsible. "Alright, when there's a Nytemare, there are Horrors. Now to find them." He pulled over and dismounted from his bike. Once his feet touched the ground he pulled up his V-Book and held it in Gun Mode.

"You don't have to look far, Rider," spoke a sinister female voice. Vortex spun around and aimed his weapon at the figure that was female, dressed in tight leather pants and a matching tank top. She wore combat boots and a metal mask over her face. She had long black hair. Looking at her, he was briefly reminded of Kat and Neko.

"Who are you?" Vortex asked.

"Sauron," she answered and the Rookie Rider gasped.

"Sauron!?"

"I see you've heard of me."

Of course he'd heard of her. His fellow sempai had told him about Sauron. She was an evil Kamen Rider and demoness with many titles. This was the big bad that had nearly destroyed their world a year ago.

Vortex tensed up as Sauron approached him. She then rushed at him as her hands morphed into large demonic claws glowing with blood red energy. When she got within striking range she swiped at his chest. Sparks flew as Vortex grunted, stumbling backwards from the strike. He recovered quickly and shot at Sauron, recognizing her as a threat. However, she danced around the shots and again she struck out at him with her claws. She then swung her legs at him with kicks, sending him staggering with each hit. One swipe clashed across his faceplate and Vortex screamed out in pain.

"Heh, you're not so tough. I guess your victories were only flukes," said Sauron scornfully.

Vortex picked himself back up and glared at Sauron. He then converted his V-Book into a sword before rushing at him. This time he was putting his training to good use. He swung his sword at her. She dodged each of the slashes but one lucky strike cut through her skin, spilling black blood. She glared at him and in an instant her claws connected with his chest. Vortex grabbed her wrist and then slashed at him, cutting up her clothes and spilling blood. However, her wounds began to heal as quickly as he was giving them to her.

With a cry of outrage, a claw met Vortex's chest and sent him flying backwards, crashing through a wall.

"Damn it, you bastard! These clothes were brand new!" Sauron snapped.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Sauron cried out as several shots bombarded her body. She grunted and looked ahead to see Vortex firing at her with his V-Book's Gun Mode. She roared and ran through the shots. Vortex acted quickly and activated another card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**"

Suddenly, Vortex began to multiply and now five of them were in her path. She snorted. As if some clones could stop her. In a flash she struck at all of them and the four clones vanished, leaving the real one.

"So long, newbie!" she called out as her claw came dangerously close to his face. He countered and ran her through the stomach. She froze and Vortex stared back coldly as he withdrew his blade. She fell backwards.

"That was easy," Vortex said as he watched the pool of blood collect under Sauron's fallen form. "Guess everything was just an exaggeration. I can't wait to tell the others."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Vortex, surprised, spun around and suddenly a sword swiped him across the chest. Vortex fell on his back. He then looked up to see Kamen Rider Sauron, in her armor, looking down at him.

"Who are you!?" he demanded.

"The real Sauron. I sent a decoy in first to gauge your abilities. While you're not much of a threat to me, you're still too much of an obstacle. You're unpredictable with those cards and weapon of yours and I hate surprises." She raised her sword and swung down. Acting quickly, Vortex rolled out of the way before he was cleaved in two. He got to his feet and activated a card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

The holographic cards appeared between him and Sauron. Clutching the V-Book tightly, he ran through the projections as the blade of his sword gained power, tripling in size with crimson energy encasing it. With a shout he slashed at Sauron.

"VORTEX SLASH!!!"

**SLASH!**

There were sparks when the attack connected, but no damage at all. Vortex was stunned.

"Nice attack, but not enough power," said Sauron. "Now, look at what I can do." She slipped a whistle into Grimm-Bat's mouth.

"_Release!_" Grimm-Bat called out. Sauron grabbed Vortex by the throat and held him up as the Rider tried to force her hand off. The eye in her chestplate began to shine brightly. Finally, Vortex was hit by the immense force of the blast at point blank range. This sent him soaring through the air then he skidded along the ground before hitting a wall. His armor vanished and Yuuki took Vortex's place. He had numerous cuts and bruises on his body, plus his glasses were broken.

Sauron snorted and said, "You're not worth killing. However, I hope this teaches you a lesson, newbie." She then vanished into a dark portal behind her. The Stasis Field also vanished. Yuuki was healed but his pride was still wounded. After several moments he picked himself back up and walked to his bike. He needed to rest for a bit.

* * *

"Sauron appeared AGAIN!?!" Warren yelled into the phone. Yuuki had just called him about what had happened to him.

"Hai," Yuuki sighed. "I…didn't do well."

"Don't worry," Warren sighed. "You got out of there alive and that's all that matters. I daresay Roka and Chie would kill me and kohai if something bad happened to you."

"H-hai," Yuuki mumbled. "I should be okay to go to school tomorrow unless another Nytemare shows up or something."

"Okay, just rest up then," Warren nodded. "Don't let Sauron get you down. We have been fighting her for a long time and we managed to come out on top several times."

"Alright, sensei. Goodbye." Yuuki hung up and sighed. He was lucky to be alive. That was true. The whole time Sauron had practically dominated him, putting him in a false sense of security before overpowering him in the end.

* * *

Sauron, now unarmored, and Grimm-Bat watched as Yuuki sped away. Curious, Sauron's partner questioned, "Why did you not kill him, Mistress? You had the opportunity and the power to do so. Was he not worth killing?"

"No. As for why? I wanted to put fear and doubt in his heart. I want to strip him of his Rider's pride. Then, and only then, will I kill him," said Sauron.

"So, an experiment?" Grimm-Bat inquired.

"Possibly, or I just love to have fun by messing with people," she answered. "Let's go home. Rosa-chan and the kids are waiting."

* * *

The following morning, Warren had called Yuuki to meet him on the ChronoLiner. Yuuki had a ticket which allowed him to board the train. Once he entered the dining car, he was caught by surprise with a sudden punch to the face from Warren.

Wham!

Yuuki slammed against the wall, stunned by the sudden attack. "Sensei!?" His hand was on the sore spot Warren had caused.

"You idiot! You can't fight Sauron alone! You could've been killed!" Warren shouted.

"But I just thought it was a regular Nytemare," argued Yuuki.

Warren clenched his fists and then shot his hand forward to grab Yuuki by his blazer. "You're just a rookie, kid. Just because Topper gave you a fancy Rider System doesn't mean you can handle things on your own, especially Sauron." He let go of Yuuki. "Next time, call for backup." Warren turned away and walked out.

Yuuki slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Was he really just a rookie to them? Hadn't he proved himself enough?

"Forgive Warren." Yuuki looked up to see Ant. "He has some issues." Ant lent his hand to Yuuki to help him up.

"Issues?" Yuuki questioned curiously.

"He's lost some very precious people in the past," Ant explained. "He just doesn't want to lose anymore."

"I see…" Yuuki flinched. That punch was starting to bruise. Ant handed him a pill. "Take this. Your bruise will fade after you take it. We don't want your sister coming after us, do we?"

"Hai," Yuuki nodded. "Arigatou, Ant-san."

* * *

Ryuji wheeled his bike out of the gate with Kotonoha following closely behind. Kokoro and Tatsu were also walking out. Tatsu was wheeling a bicycle at his side.

"OK, you two, see you later," said Ryuji as he put on his helmet and mounted the Machine Dyno-Breaker. Kotonoha got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. A helmet was on her head.

"You too, Kaa-chan, Oyaji," said Tatsu as he got on the bicycle and Kokoro hopped onto the backseat with her hands on Tatsu's waist.

"Bye, Onee-chan, Ryuji-niichan!" Kokoro waved before Tatsu pedaled off.

"Can you imagine that starting next year they'll be in middle school," said Kotonoha. Ryuji started up the engine.

"If Tatsu keeps his grades up then maybe he can get into the same school as Kokoro-chan," said Ryuji. The engine growled. "OK, let's ride! Hold on!" With a burst of speed the bike raced down the street towards school.

Ryuji glanced at his rearview mirror to see Yuji riding on his bike with Rina. Ryuushin had a new bike too and was taking Siera to school on it. They didn't know where he'd gotten the black and silver machine, but they didn't ask any questions. It was his bike so it was his business. It wouldn't be long until they all showed up at school.

At the gate of Sakakino High, the bikes stopped. One was being ridden by Ryuji and Kotonoha. The second was being ridden by Yuji and Rina. The third one was being ridden by Kenzaki and Neko. Ryuushin finally showed up with Siera on his own bike. The entire group gawked in front of them and groaned.

"Don't these bozos ever learn?" said Kenzaki.

"Apparently not," said Ryuji. "They are just a bunch of idiots."

"At least they provide good sport," spoke Ryuushin.

"Guess we have no choice, huh?" asked Yuji.

The Riders dismounted from their vehicles before passing their helmets to their girls. Standing between them and the school building were the four groups known as the KLLA, SSSS, LLRB and CCNS…collectively known as the Fanboy Horde. It was easy to tell who belonged to which group judging by the armbands, headbands or badges they sported.

"So, should we send them to the hospital like last time?" Ryuji questioned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just knock them out," said Kenzaki.

"What's the fun in that?" Ryuushin snorted.

"Well, whatever way we use, it better be fast. They are coming," said Yuji.

"YUJI KATSURA/RYUJI HASUMA/KENZAKI TSUKUBA/RYUUSHIN OBA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Just a typical morning at Sakakino High.

* * *

"Well that was a fun minute," Ryuushin sighed as he headed to his classroom. "What did you guys think?"

"Too easy," Kenzaki sighed.

"Good workout I guess," Yuji shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind if those losers actually did some training," Ryuji growled.

"Same here," Ryuushin nodded. "Well, I had better get to class. Siera doesn't like it when I'm tardy."

"Whipped," Kenzaki coughed.

"Like you're any better?" laughed Ryuji.

"Watch it Ryuji-san," Yuji laughed. "Don't let Kotonoha-san hear you say that."

"I can admit it freely," Ryuji grinned. "These guys can't. Besides, I'm sure Rina keeps you on a leash of her own."

"One that leads right to the bedroom," Ryuushin laughed. Yuji broke out in an atomic blush.

"I'm gonna head to class! See ya!" Yuji then broke off into a run towards the 1st year classrooms.

"I'm surprised he's your grandson," said Kenzaki.

"Me too. Guess he turned out okay, even if he does remind me of Ryuki," replied Ryuji. "So, your class is really doing a Catgirl Maid thing, huh?"

Ryuushin nodded, "Yeah. It might be interesting."

"With Kat in your class it's bound to be," said Kenzaki. "Just keep your eye on her. She's a tricky one."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

In class 2-4, the students were trying out the costumes they'd brought to wear for their Halloween Café. Some were working on decorations. As usual Setsuna was planning and organizing the whole thing.

Some of the guys and girls were definitely getting into the spirits of things

Rina and Siera were dressed as Etna and Flonne from Disgaea respectively.

Vash was dressed like his namesake, Vash Stampede. He was in a blood red long coat with shades and guns.

It took some coaxing, but Ryuji got into a Kamen Rider costume. Of course he was dressed like Kamen Rider Ichigo (from the movie Kamen Rider the First)

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" said Sekai. She still hadn't gotten a costume since she wasn't sure what she would wear.

Dressed in his Arrancar uniform was Benitora. "Well, we do want our café to be a success," said Benitora.

"I'm glad you all agree," Setsuna replied as she looked up from where she was writing up menus. "I want this to be a success too."

"Well, you'll get it," Ryuji shrugged. "We got too many hot girls in our class to keep male patrons away."

"Most of them have boyfriends you know," Neko reminded her brother.

"Like that stops bakas like those ones outside from coming back," Ryuji shrugged. "I figure they should put out a lot of money to make sure they get a chance to talk to their idols."

"Good idea," Setsuna nodded. "We need sexier costumes for the girls then. It will bring more people in."

"Hey!" several girls cried.

"If girls have to wear sexy cosplay then so do the guys!" argued one girl.

Ryuji shuddered. Sexy cosplay for the guys? Not happening. "If it were up to me, Itou and Sawanaga can dress up as clowns," said Ryuji.

Kenzaki said to his wife, "Neko, what will you dress up as?" He still hadn't gotten a costume yet.

"Oh, it's a surprise," said Neko.

* * *

"Tadaa!!!" Kat announced as she held up a sexy French maid outfit. "The costume for our Catgirl Maid Café!"

Kat was the new class rep. After the summer break, their previous one moved away and transferred to a different school, they had to elect a new one. Kat managed to persuade her classmates to elect her as the new class rep. Also, the assistant class rep had transferred to and with some more persuasion Rose was elected as well.

Wonder how those two got transferred out? As if we didn't know…

"It looks a bit skimpy, don't you think?" asked Nanami.

"Compared to the Radish's original waitress uniform?" quipped Rose.

"Well, it does look cute," said Hikari as she looked it over.

"I ordered a few more too. They'll be coming in the week," said Kat excitedly.

"OK, we got the 'maid' part, but what about the 'catgirl' part?" questioned Nanami.

Kat's grin turned devious. "Oh, let me handle this. It will be purr-fect."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes.

* * *

During lunch, Neko managed to catch her sister in the hall. "Onee-chan!"

"Yes, Neko-chan?" Kat replied.

"Your class is doing a Catgirl Maid Café, right?"

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask? Hoping to steal some ideas?"

"No, I just have a request."

"OK. I'm listening."

"Make me a catgirl during the school festival."

* * *

Yuuki was in the library. He just wanted to forget about his fight with Sauron and Warren scolding him. He was reading a book to relax when his eyes went up to see Warren approaching him. Yuuki made a move to get up when Warren said, "Wait, I want to talk to you." Yuuki sighed and sat back down.

"Yes, sensei?" Yuuki asked.

"I want to apologize for what I did this morning," said Warren as he sat down. "I just…"

"You don't want to lose anyone," Yuuki finished. "Ant-san explained it to me."

"So you know why it's important that you call for backup. You're a member of a team. That's what teammates are for."

"I understand. We can't always fight alone," agreed Yuuki.

"Good. So, what is your class going to be doing for the festival?"

"Well…I sure hope it won't be a weird café like last time," said Yuuki worriedly.

"We can only hope."

* * *

The days passed and the students continued to work on their festival attractions. The auditorium was being used for rehearsals for stage shows and the grounds outside the building were having stands being set up for games and whatnot.

The Halloween Café looked like it was going to be a success. With some help from Warren, they managed to get pumpkins to make Jack-O-Lanterns. Warren had to guide the students and teach them how to properly cut a pumpkin to take out the pulp and then carve the faces. There were numerous failures but eventually they got enough Jack-O-Lanterns to use for decorations.

As for the food on the menu, each visitor would get a bag of candy when they left only AFTER ordering something to eat. The food would be Halloween themed. They were just normal food with gross names. French Flies, anyone? Or would you like to quench your thirst with some blood? How about some spicy Mashed Brains? Or, would you love some Fried Words.

The French Flies were actually French fries and the 'blood' was really strawberry punch. The Mashed Brains were really mashed potatoes with food coloring. The Fried Worms were really just yakisoba (pan friend noodles). Other Halloween themed food was included in the menu but they had to stick to a budget. They didn't have a lot of money to spare.

They even managed to set up some Halloween games, like 'bobbing for apples'. Ryuji demonstrated that they would need to grab the apples with their mouths. Benitora ended up taking a few bites out of the apples, though.

More and more of their classmates got costumes. Some were dressed as anima/manga characters, other were dressed like ninjas, a few dressed like movie monsters and even one had a Godzilla costume.

Warren watched proudly as his class worked together to make this thing a success. Heck, maybe they'll be able to win an award for best attraction at the festival. He could only hope.

As for class 2-3, the girls were being fitted with the catgirl maid outfits. What they were wondering was where the fake cat ears and tails? Kat only cryptically told them that they would get them on the day of the festival. Rose knew very well what she meant.

Yuji, of course, was still oblivious as to what the 'Secret Lounge' was all about. All he knew was that he should take Rina there.

* * *

"Now this looks like Halloween," said Warren. They borrowed the skeleton from the biology lab and had to make a scary scarecrow. The place looked like a scary cemetery. Lit Jack-O-Lanterns provided the light and cemetery and each table had a menu shaped like a tombstone. The curtains were dark and decorated with images depicting a scary castle with the moon behind it. There were even posters with famous movie monsters on them.

It was the 1st day of the festival. Soon, guests and students would be coming in to enjoy what they had to offer.

* * *

Kat had collected all her female classmates, all dressed up as maids. She'd kicked out the boys and locked the door. Everyone were murmuring questions about what was going on.

"Kat, what's going on?" said Nanami.

"Oh, just setting up the camera," said Kat as she set up a camera upon a tripod. "I want to take a picture."

"OK!" said Hikari cheerfully. She didn't suspect a thing.

"OK, say cheese!"

FLASH!

When they walked out of the changing room, the girls would have cat ears and tails.

"Oh, I'm gonna be raking in all the dough!!!" Kat laughed out loud. "Now, I sure hope those cameras I set up in the Secret Lounge are working."

* * *

"OK, Rina-chan, here's the Secret Lounge," said Yuji. It was just the nurse's office which they were allowed to use. "I guess this is where people can rest or something."

"Oh, Yuji…" said Rina sultrily as she closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Rina-chan…? What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

"I'm impressed," admitted Kenzaki. "We're not doing half bad." He was dressed like a werewolf with his mask off. Already they had tables filled with customers and despite being put off by the oddly named food, they were able to sit down and enjoy themselves. The waitresses dressed up in sexy cosplay was probably a good reason for it or they were just attracted by the interesting atmosphere of the room.

"Oh, Ken-kun…" a voice purred. Kenzaki turned to see Neko dressed as a Catgirl Maid.

"Ne-Ne-Neko!?" He gawked. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered into his ear while nibbling on his earlobe.

"Me want you…" she said sultrily.

Kotonoha, who was dressed as a yurei (ghost) smiled as she watched Neko and Kenzaki flirt. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Ryuji smiling at her.

"I can't wait for the bonfire dance," he told her.

"I know. The anniversary of our first kiss and the start of our relationship."

"I just hope nothing ruins it," he said.

"Well, I don't think anybody will try anything with our Imagin around. Loki and Athena, in their true forms, were also helping out. People would just assume they were in costumes.

Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain, unfortunately, didn't have the luxury. They were stuck in the DynoLiner and didn't have solid physical forms. Ryuji actually preferred it that way. He just hoped they didn't get any stupid ideas.

* * *

Three figures dressed in cartoony animal mascot costumes were walking around. One was an elephant, another was a penguin, and the last was a tiger.

Penguin (Cyrain) asked Tiger (Tirain), "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Brother, with these disguises no one will notice a thing," said Tirain.

"Well, at least we won't cause a scene," said Elephant (Kishamoth).

* * *

"So, this is where Ryuji goes to school," said a girl with dark skin and even darker hair. She was dressed in a black sweater with a blue denim skirt and purple striped stocking. She had a handbag and her arm around her companion's.

Her companion answered, "Sure looks like it. Looks pretty festive." He had short red hair that was messy and untamed. His bangs framed his face. His eyes were green and he wore goggles on his forehead. He wore a red shirt with black slacks and a black jacket.

"Come on, Ryuki, let's go find your brother and sisters," said the girl.

"Alright, Jinxy-chan."

* * *

There was a long line outside of Class 2-3's Catgirl Maid Café. They were full up and raking in customers. The boys and some girls were helping in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning dishes, while the waitresses provided some fan service to attract customers.

Among the customers was a young woman with black hair and wearing dark glasses. She was accompanied by a strikingly beautiful woman with silver hair. With them were two young children, a pair of twins. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

They sat down and ordered their food. "What do you think?" the silver-haired woman asked.

"Definitely something one of my hosts would've done," the black-haired woman answered.

"Papa, Mama, can we order cakes?" asked the little girl with pigtails.

"Sure, sweetie," said the dark haired woman. "Damon?"

"I don't care. As long as we can eat," the little boy answered.

"Then let's play some games too!" said the little girl excitedly.

"OK, but let's make a few more stops. I wanna see what Class 2-4 is up to."

"According to this they have a Halloween Café," said the silver-haired woman as she looked at the festival guide and map.

"Now this I got to see."

* * *

Kotonoha was greeting customers with Sekai (dressed like a miko) and she gasped in surprise when she saw who it was. "Ryuki-san!"

"Konnichiwa, Kotonoha-san," greeted Ryuji.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" added Jinx.

"Hey, Ryuki," greeted Sekai. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"My fiancée, Jennifer Wilcox," Ryuki introduced. "So, are you going to let us in?"

"Oh, sure," said Kotonoha. She then asked, "What happened to your hair?"

Ryuki knew she meant why it was short. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Kat watched as two women and two children walked out of the Catgirl Maid Café and frowned suspiciously. "Do I know them from somewhere?"

* * *

"So, you got your hair chopped off," said Ryuji after Ryuki told him what'd happened to his hair.

"It will grow out. It was close. I could've lost my head," answered Ryuki. He then said, "So, I see you're getting along with your classmates."

"They can be a pain," stated Ryuji, "But I guess they grew on me."

"Well, that's what happens when you hang around people long enough. You grow attachments."

"I hate it, y'know? I ever consider those two clowns (Makoto and Taisuke) as friends of mine." Ryuji snorted, "I don't know how it happened."

"That's life. So, when do Jinxy-chan and I can get our candy?" Ryuki asked.

"After they take the chocolate out," answered Ryuji. "I don't want you or anyone going insane because of it."

"It's amazing that you're the only one amongst us that's immune," said Ryuki.

"The perks of being an Orphenoch," shrugged Ryuji.

"Well, I was hoping to see Kenzaki-san, Neko-chan, Onee-chan and Warren-san. Where are they?" Ryuki asked.

* * *

Kenzaki and Neko walked out of the Secret Lounge, both grinning widely, with her hanging onto his arm leaning against him and purring.

* * *

Katherine walked past Malum, who was dressed as a monk. Once they did, Katherine stopped and turned her head around to look at Malum's retreating form.

"Is anything wrong, beloved?" asked Rosalinda.

"Nothing," said Katherine. "Come on, let's go see what else they got here."

* * *

"Be sure to come back," said Kotonoha to Ryuki and Jinx.

"Oh, we will. The last night of the festival is the dance around the bonfire, right? Jinxy-chan insisted we come then," said Ryuki.

"Well, for Koto-chan and me it's a special night," said Ryuji, smiling fondly.

"I know. It was the night you both officially became a couple," agreed Ryuki.

"And the anniversary of when I beat the snot out of Sawanaga," added Ryuji. "Maybe I can beat him up again this year."

"Ryuji-kun, please…" Kotonoha sighed.

"Fine, I won't attack him…lest he gives me a reason," said Ryuji. Ryuji then eyed a trio of mascots and blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Do those mascots look weird to you?" Ryuji asked. She shook her head. "Maybe I'm thinking too hard."

* * *

Later that night, Yuuki sped towards the source of the disturbance on his bike. A Stasis Field had formed nearby and he was on his way there. He then remembered Warren's words. He was just a rookie and he had a team to back him up. Thus, he sent out a call for backup.

When he reached the Stasis Field dome, he saw Yuji and Ryuji already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" joked Yuji.

Yuuki took off his helmet and asked, "How did you two get here so fast?"

"Time travelling trains," the two related Riders answered.

"Ah…" Yuuki accepted the answer. "So, let's do this."

"I agree," Ryuji said. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" called out Yuji.

"Henshin!" Yuuki called out.

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

"**NEO FORM!**"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Once transformed, the three Riders ran into the Stasis Field. The surface rippled for a second after they entered.

"Anything, Kishamoth?" asked Ifrit as he gripped his DynoGasher Axe.

"**Nothing yet, Ryuji-sama**," said Kishamoth from the belt.

"Keep your eyes open," advised Ifrit. "The Nytemare is here."

"Right," nodded Vortex.

"You got it, Ryuji-san," added Neo-Ifrit.

Suddenly, something lunged at them.

"Scatter!" Ifrit shouted and they all leapt back to dodge. However, Vortex got hit and crashed into a car. "Rookie!"

"I'm fine!" Vortex yelled back. "What hit me?"

"Um…that." Neo-Ifrit pointed and the two other Riders looked to see the Nytemare. It looked like a big black chameleon. Coils decorated its scales. It stood on its hind legs and let its tongue hang out at them. It then vanished from sight.

"Uh oh," gulped Neo-Ifrit. "Where is it?"

The three Riders were suddenly struck by an invisible force, ripping sparks off their suits.

"Kuso!" Ifrit cursed.

"How can we fight what we can't see?" questioned Neo-Ifrit.

"Easy," said Ifrit. "Don't rely on you eyes, and rely on you ears," he instructed. Neo-Ifrit understood. Both closed their eyes.

They both heard footsteps and then a lunge.

"NOW!" Ifrit shouted, swinging his axe in an arc as Neo-Ifrit drew out one of his guns. The axe connected with something before an energized shot followed an exploded against the invisible assailant. A screech was heard before the Nytemare reappeared, sprawled on the ground. It twitched in pain from the injuries.

Vortex was impressed. He doubted he could think of such a strategy on the spot. As much as he knew about MMORPG's, this was real life.

The Chameleon Nytemare lashed its tongue out at them like a whip. They all rolled out of the way. Vortex, seeing this, raised his V-Book Gun and aimed. He fired several damaging shots at the Nytemare. It stumbled from the shots. Ifrit and Neo-Ifrit charged forward, slashing at the monster with their weapons. The Nytemare shot its tongue out at them. Though Neo-Ifrit got struck in the shoulder, Ifrit grabbed the tongue.

"Time to go for a spin!" Ifrit shouted as he started to spin around and around, taking the Chameleon Nytemare with him. Ifrit then swung down and smashed the Nytemare into the ground. He then swung again and smashed the Nytemare against a building. He smashed it into a car next, and then the ground once more. Ifrit was throwing the Nytemare around like a ragdoll.

"Yuji, Rookie! Now!" Ifrit tossed the Nytemare up into the air.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Neo-Ifrit got out his second gun and aimed high as Vortex aimed his own gun at the airborne Nytemare. They shot at it repeatedly as it came crashing down. It picked itself up but three simultaneous kicks sent it staggering backwards.

The Chameleon Nytemare faded from sight again. However, this time Vortex was prepared. He took out a card and activated it with his buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: FANG!**"

Chains engulfed his body and then shattered to reveal he'd transformed into Fang's initial Blood Form. He was clad in blood red armor over a black bodysuit with red gauntlets trimmed in black and boots. The boot on his left leg was black and red while his right boot was made of iron with chains tied around it. His shoulder pads resembled demonic skulls and he had a necklace of chains around his neck. His head was clad in a helmet with a visor shaped like red bat-wings.

His red visor glowed and he looked around. It should pick up body heat signature. He looked around and he could see Ifrit and Neo-Ifrit. He was scanning around for the Chameleon Nytemare before his face broke into a grin under his helmet.

"I see you," said Vortex. He lunged forward and slammed his fist across the stunned Nytemare's face. The Chameleon Nytemare stumbled backwards as it became visible, giving Vortex some space to fight. Vortex then ran forward and punched it across the face. It shot its tongue out at him but the Rider dodged to the side before swinging his leg into its midsection. He then threw a fist into its stomach, sending it tumbling along the ground. Vortex dusted off his hands before he grabbed another card and threw it into his belt buckle. He then activated it.

"**FORM RIDE: FANG JUGGERNAUT!**"

Vortex's Fang armor became covered in chains around the arms and chest. The chains shattered as he shifted to the purple variant before he pulled the intimidating Juggernaut Hammer out from nowhere. He hefted it up and charged at the Nytemare, bringing it down on its head. The Nytemare's head crashed hard into the ground, leaving a dent.

"Good work, Rookie!" said Ifrit.

"**Yes, wonderful job!**" added Kishamoth. "**Now, to finish it!**"

Vortex reverted back to his default form before drawing a card. Neo-Ifrit drew a ticket from his belt as Ifrit got out his Rider Pass. Vortex slipped the card into his belt buckle as Neo-Ifrit slotted his ticket into his arm mounted device and Ifrit swiped the Rider Pass across his belt buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

Ifrit struck first, chopping down on the Nytemare with his axe. This was followed by Neo-Ifrit firing a concentrated energy blast from his guns which sent the Nytemare sailing. It was Vortex who came to finish it off as he executed his finisher. He flew through the holographic cards, charging up his attack, and his flying kick smashed through the Nytemare. It was instantly obliterated in a magnificent explosion.

Vortex landed on one knee before rising back up to stand. He looked towards Ifrit and Neo-Ifrit. Ifrit gave a nod as Neo-Ifrit gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's go home," said Vortex as the Stasis Field began to fade.

* * *

As the three Riders sped away from the scene, a black armored Rider with an inverted cross on his helmet observed them from the rooftops. He had his arms crossed as he watched them race off towards their homes. He then vanished from sight. He'd seen enough.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Wonder what will happen to our heroes for the festival? No doubt it will be something incredibly…incredible. OK, I'm not so good at these A/N's but I do try my best. Anyway, looks like the festival is going smoothly…for now.


	7. Festival Days Part 2

Kat sat in front of her computer, scanning through the vid files. She'd collected a lot of video footage from the Secret Lounge. She'd done it either out of voyeurism or some other ulterior motive. All of this was taken on the first day of the festival.

"Wow, Nanami sure is energetic. Now, let's see who else? Hm, Sekai's riding Makoto. OK, let's see what else I can find here," she mumbled to herself.

She was watching every single pair who'd used the Secret Lounge to have sex. Geez, what a pervert. She giggled as she watched, ideas flowing through her head. What would she do with such footage? Sell them? Post them on the internet? Blackmail? The possibilities were endless.

That was when she caught a certain pair she DID NOT want to see.

"OH MY GOD!!! ARGH!!! NO!!! I GOTTA TURN IT OFF! WHY WON'T IT TURN OFF!? CAN'T TURN MY EYES AWAY! WHY CAN'T I TURN MY EYES AWAY!? NO! GET OFF HER! STOP IT! ARGH!!! MY EYES, THEY BURN! I'M BLIND! BLIND!"

She fainted dead on the floor with a thud, traumatized and shaken.

Guess she saw something she really didn't want to see.

When Rose came into the room to see what all the screaming was all about, her eyes went to the computer screen. "Oh." She looked down to her unconscious wife and said, "You and I need to have a serious talk about this.

* * *

"**FESTIVAL DAYS-PART 2"**

* * *

"So, Kat's ill today?" asked Nanami.

"Yes, she just has a bit of a headache and feeling dizzy," said Rose. "She's resting in bed. Bobby and Cathy are both looking after her."

"I do hope she'll be okay," said Hikari.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little ill, that's all." Rose thought, '_Of course anyone would be ill if they saw their sibling having sex._' Rose shuddered. She promised herself to give Kat a good talking to once she got home. They were going to have a serious talk about Kat's perverted and voyeuristic ideas.

* * *

"You look oddly happy," observed Neko who was pushing Gou and Maya in a stroller. Kenzaki was grinning widely. Both young parents were out of costume. It wasn't their shift today so they wanted to spend the festival together. Shiori was with them too to help watch the babies just in case of an emergency.

"Of course. Your sister isn't here," he told Neko.

"Ken-kun, she's my sister and your sister-in-law," Neko chided. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I know, but without her around it's more peaceful."

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, can we go see your Halloween Café?" asked Koneko cutely. She was wearing her Gigai. "Can we? Can we?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Neko. "Ikuyo."

* * *

"This is heaven," said King Eustace who was grinning like an idiot.

"I agree, old friend," said King Frederick.

Both had missed the first day of the festival due to business in their world. Once they returned, they decided to go see the festival on the 2nd day. When they heard about the Catgirl Maid Café, they immediately went there first. So many beautiful girls in French maid outfits and sporting cat ears and tails were serving customers. They were exotic, cute and nice to look at.

"So, gentlemen, what will you be having?" asked one of the waitresses.

* * *

As much as Warren wanted to bring his kids to the festival, he was really too busy to spend time with them. As a teacher, it was his job to watch out for any sort of misconduct during the festival. He didn't want students doing anything they shoulders.

He was walking around the festival grounds when he heard a voice.

"Daddy!"

"Tessa?" The girl suddenly leapt into his arms. "Tessa, hey!" Alex ran up to him too, followed by Teresa.

"They insisted on coming," said Teresa. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I did promise to bring them to see the festival tomorrow," said Warren. "Guess they couldn't wait." He put Tessa down.

"Mommy!" Tessa called to Rachel who was walking towards them. Rachel picked up her little girl.

"And how's my little girl today?" said Rachel.

"Guess we're all here," said Warren.

"Except for Vash. Where is he?" asked Teresa.

"Do you have to ask?" questioned Rachel.

* * *

"Look at all the hotties that came to visit the festival," said Vash. He was out of his costume and in his school uniform.

"And they are fine," added Taisuke. They were eyeing the casual clothed girls who'd come to visit the festival to have fun.

"OK, let's pick up some chicks!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Those two are really desperate," said Warren. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a guy dressed in an elephant costume holding out two balloons. "For me?" The costumed man nodded. "OK." Warren took the balloons before handing them to his kids. "Here you go, kids."

"Thanks, dad," said Alex.

"Thank you, daddy!" said Tessa. He ruffled their hair.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream," Warren offered. That brought large smiles to his children's faces.

* * *

"I think it's this way," said Kokoro.

"You said that before and we still haven't found it," said Tatsu with a huff.

"We'll find it! Trust me!"

"You said that too."

"Now, Tatsu-kun, be nice," said Uzuki.

"Uzuki-san, I know you're Kokoro-chan's friend and trying to be nice, but her sense of direction is questionable. At this rate we'll never find the Halloween Café."

"It won't be going anywhere," the girl assured him. "Besides, let's have fun exploring."

"Whatever you say…" sighed Tatsu. They would be getting there faster if he used Shunpo, though.

* * *

"Yuji, what are you doing?" asked Ryuji when he arrived at the Kamen Rider Enthusiasts Club room. He just called it the Kamen Rider Fanclub. They were just a bunch of otaku who were obsessed with the Kamen Riders. Otome and Taisuke were the co-presidents of the club.

Yuji was in full Rider Gear, posing for pictures that Otome was taking. She was alone with him. When he saw his great-grandfather at the door, he smiled and removed his helmet. "Oh, hey, Ryuji-san!"

"Care to explain what's going on?" asked Ryuji.

"Well, we needed some pictures and Yuji here volunteered," said Otome. "So, are you interested?"

"Pass," Ryuji said.

"Is my darling here?" Rina asked as she came by. Her eyes brightened when she saw Yuji. "Darling!" She ran over and grabbed his arm. "Come on, you promised to spend time with me!"

Blushing, Yuji smiled and said, "Sure, let's go!"

"Hey, we still got more pictures to take!" said Otome but the two had left. "Damn it!"

"I should really be peeved at you for taking advantage of Yuji's naïve nature," said Otome. "But I'm too ashamed to admit that he's related to me."

"Hard to believe he's your great-grandson," commented Otome.

"Please don't say that. It makes me feel old and I'm still in my prime," Ryuji grumbled.

"Well, at least we got a lot of pictures. All I gotta do is get these developed and made into posters to sell," said Otome as she imagined the money she could get. "Does 1000 yen a poster sound too steep?"

"Whatever," snorted Ryuji, "Just don't take advantage of Yuji."

"Gotcha," said Otome, grinning. "So, can I…?"

"No."

"How about the new guy?" she asked hopefully.

"Vortex? Well, if he's as naïve as Yuji to tell you who he is then maybe," said Ryuji. Kat had blabbed the identity of the other Riders to their close friends, but Yuuki's identity was still a well guarded secret.

"Well, can you at least send message to Kenzaki and Neko if they want to pose for pictures?"

"I could, but I doubt they'll agree. They're with their kids."

Otome giggled. Kenzaki the family man. That still made her laugh in disbelief. "To see them having kids while so young…"

"They are older then they look and come from another timeline, like me," stated Ryuji.

"But you gotta admit they are cute," said Otome.

"They're my niece and nephew. What do you expect?"

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Onee-chan!" greeted Kokoro. After a lot of walking, the three kids managed to find the Halloween Café.

"Konnichiwa, Kokoro-chan, Tatsu-kun, Uzuki-san," Kotonoha greeted.

"Wow, you all went all out," admired Tatsu. "Smith-tai…sensei's idea, right?"

Kotonoha smiled. She wasn't in costume but she still wanted to greet her sister, son, and friend. "Yes, it was. Anyway, I need to go find Ryuji-kun." She ruffled Tatsu's hair. "Have fun!"

"Kaa-chan!" Tatsu whined. They watched as she ran off to find her fiancé.

* * *

"You remember when you came over and asked me if I could appear at one of your club meetings," reminded Ryuji. Taisuke had shown up with a great idea to make money. "Remember what I said?"

"You said no." Otome grimaced.

"That's right. Now, what makes you think I'm going to actually pose for pictures with people?" questioned Ryuji.

"We'll be charging them 1200 yen per picture," explained Taisuke. "And the kids that come love the Kamen Riders."

"Ask Yuji then," said Ryuji. "When he gets back, of course…if he gets back."

"Can we at least convince you to do this as a friend?" asked Otome hopefully.

"Maybe, but let me think about it," said Ryuji as he got up to leave.

"We'll give you a cut of the profit!" the two said desperately.

Now Ryuji was interested. "How much?"

"How does 5 percent sound?" Taisuke suggested.

"Ja ne," Ryuji aid flatly before he headed to the door.

"10 percent!" Ryuji was still walking. "15 percent!" He was opening the door. "25 percent and that's our final offer!"

Ryuji sighed and turned. "OK, but not right now, alright? I promised to spend time with Koto-chan."

"Well, give us a call, then," said Otome. Ryuji walked out. "25 percent?" she questioned her co-president.

"I was desperate," said Taisuke.

"I wish Kat was here," pleaded Otome.

* * *

"I wish Kat was here!" cried Nanami frantically. "We could use her help right about now!"

The Catgirl Maid Café was popular and really busy. The girls were filling out orders and serving them as quick s they could while ushering finished customers out to let the ones waiting outside, in.

"We can handle this," said Rose confidently. "OK, we need more clean dishes, people!" In Kat's absence, she was in charge. "Where's Hikari?"

"She went out on a break and probably with her boyfriend," explained one girl.

"Crap…we're understaffed here."

* * *

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha called when she managed to catch him. She grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey, Koto-chan," he greeted his fiancée. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I got an idea…" Kotonoha looked mischievous.

* * *

"OK, second day of the festival!" said Miyako Serizawa as she walked through the gate. "Now to make some news!" She wasn't the only one who showed up.

"OK, so your sister's class is doing a Halloween Café?" questioned Kuzuha.

"Yep! She says it's one of the main attractions here," spoke Karen.

"Well, let's go then," said Futuba. She knew that Otome had Ryuji and Kenzaki as classmates and she just couldn't wait to see them.

* * *

Both Ryuji and Kotonoha exited the secret lounge with happy grins. "Wow…" was Ryuji's only response as Kotonoha hugged his arm.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Definitely the best ever," he told her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, I looked it up." She giggled. "Now, come on! It's time to have more fun!"

"I think I'd like to have more fun in there," he gestured back to the Secret Lounge.

"Pervert." She poked his nose.

"Not like you didn't like it."

* * *

"Hello, Warren," said Miyako.

"Oh, Miyako," greeted Warren. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was also here during the opening ceremony," said Miyako. "Your school has some really creative students"

"Well, they did put their heart and soul into their acts," stated Warren. "So, are you here alone?"

"Yup. Married to my job." Miyako pointed at her camera. "Mind if I take some photos of you and your family?"

"Be my guess."

* * *

"Ugh…" Kat groaned in her bed. She had a damp cloth on her forehead, a blindfold and was under her blanket. Cathy and Bobby were looking after her.

"Wonder what's wrong with Mama?" said Cathy as she rubbed her mother's face, receiving a purr in response.

"I don't know. I heard screaming and then Rose went in and found her passed out on the floor, foaming in the mouth," answered Bobby.

"I sure hope she'll be okay. Tomorrow's the last day of the festival," frowned Cathy.

"Hey, if I know Big Sis, she'll be fine," said Bobby confidently.

"Gagh…" Kat groaned again.

* * *

"Your class is doing fortune telling?" asked Kenzaki in disbelief.

"That's right," answered Yuuki. "You want to come in for a reading or something?"

Kenzaki and Neko exchanged looks before Koneko chimed, "I wanna try!"

"OK, come right in," said Yuuki.

"Are any of them good?" asked Neko.

"Well, we have one student who claims to study fortune telling methodology," said Yuuki, referring to one of his classmates who had a crystal ball, tarot cards and various other fortune telling instruments. "But, between you and me, I'm not sure if she's 100 percent accurate."

"Well, it's all in fun," said Neko.

Yuuki squatted down to look at the babies. "So, these are your kids? Really?"

"Yeah, but don't go advertising about it," warned Kenzaki.

"I know," said Yuuki as he smiled warmly. "They are cute, though."

"So, how are you with Roka-san?" asked Neko. Yuuki blushed. She giggled. "I see it's serious."

"I like her…" Yuuki stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "It's just…"

"The secret identity thing," finished Kenzaki.

"You guessed it. She doesn't know about my secret identity. Should I tell her?"

"Up to you," said Kenzaki. "But, you better check if you can trust her."

"Trust is important, Yuuki-san," spoke Gekiryuken.

"I agree. Still, Nee-san thinks I should," said Yuuki. "So, I heard Kat-sempai was ill."

"Yes, she is." Kenzaki grinned. Neko elbowed him in the gut, hard. He couldn't felt it, but the message was clear. Lay off Kat.

"I sure hope she can come on the third day," said Yuuki.

"Speaking of which, have you thought of taking her to the bonfire dance?" inquired Neko.

"Yes," Yuuki said, blushing. "I'm going to ask her later."

"Well, good luck to you," said Kenzaki. Koneko came bounding out. "So, how was it?"

"She told me I was going to have a lot of good luck but should stay away from dark places," said Koneko. "Hey, balloons!" She pointed at a person wearing a tiger mascot costume handing away balloons. "Get me one, please!"

"Let get some for the twins, too," said Neko.

"OK, three balloons, coming right up!" said Kenzaki eagerly.

* * *

"You know, you were simply enchanting in that angel costume of yours," Ryuushin complimented Siera as they walked the festival grounds together. She blushed in response.

"Thank you. At least I could let my wings out and nobody would know they were real," she answered.

* * *

Setsuna was counting their café's profits and smiled. "Looks like we're earning quite a lot."

"Well, we are pretty unique," stated Sekai. "But, we still gotta compete with class 2-3's Catgirl Maid Café.

Setsuna frowned. The Catgirl Maid Café was as popular as their Halloween Café.

"Setsuna, please don't start a war with them," Makoto pleaded.

"OK, I won't, but you better get back to work and cook. We've got hungry customers." She ordered, "Vash, hurry up with those dishes!"

"OK! OK!" Vash grumbled, "Damn shortie." He then felt some killing intent and turned to see Setsuna glaring at him.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Warren asked. Rachel and Teresa shrugged.

Alex and Tessa were holding balloons a mascot had given them. Warren thought the mascot looked oddly familiar, though.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the day's festivities were coming to an end. Guests were leaving out through the gate, satisfied. The festival had been fun for them. They would leave with a lot of fond memories and a few with gifts. Others would be leaving with material for a news articles. Well, whatever they were leaving with, they had smiles on their faces.

Well…almost all of them.

* * *

Rose tossed the last of the spy cameras into a box and closed it. She grumbled, "What am I going to do with you, Kat?" As she turned to leave, an eye opened on the wall and watched her before it closed shut.

* * *

Back in Venthara, Sauron had been watching everything that had been going on in the festival. Too bad they couldn't go on the 2nd day but she was far too busy summoning new Horrors and creating new Nytemares for her army. Even her zoo animals needed to b fed and only she could go near them without getting killed.

"You can have as much fun as you want. Enjoy it while you can. Because one day it will be all over," said Sauron. Rosalinda came in. "How are they?"

"Still a little sick from all that candy they ate," Rosalinda frowned. "I never thought human candy could infect our children."

"Yes, and the sugar rush they had wasn't fun," blanched Sauron. She walked over and pulled her queen close. She grinned lecherously. "So, I was wondering if we could have some fun."

Rosalinda stroked her beloved's unmasked face. "Your every desire is for me to satisfy." She kissed her king deeply.

"Oh, momma! No wonder I liked you!" Sauron snickered before she carried her love to the bed chamber.

* * *

Later that night, another Stasis Field had appeared. It was a big one. Of course, the Riders were on the case.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Vortex shot several Horrors out of the air. With him were Ifrit (Tricera Form), Neo-Ifrit, Wraith and Garoh (Hunter Form). As they fought, they were making conversation.

"So, Rookie, are you going to be asking that Roka girl to join you for the bonfire dance with you tomorrow?" asked Ifrit as he obliterated a Horror with his Tricera Buster.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

"I think I will!" said Vortex as he slashed a Horror in half.

"You mean you haven't?" Ifrit remarked.

"I lost my nerve," Vortex replied as he activated another card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**" He cloned himself to deal with multiple Horrors at once.

Wraith was blasting with his guns as he said, "Yuuki, you got nothing to fear. She digs you, trust me."

"**The worst she can do is laugh at your face**," added Garoh as he used his scimitar on the Horrors.

"Not helping," chided Wraith as he replaced his guns with his claymore and began hacking and slashing.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be afraid of asking her out," spoke Vortex as he sliced a Horror in half. "It's just…being in a relationship…"

"**Scares the crap out of you,**" finished Garoh. "**Kid, we've been there. Ask Yuji over there**."

Neo-Ifrit was blasting at Horrors left and right when he heard his name. "Hai?"

"**Tell the Rookie here how scared you were about being in a relationship**," said Garoh.

"I wasn't scared," Neo-Ifrit shrugged as he turned his guns into swords and began slashing away.

"Look out!" warned Ifrit as he shot a Horror behind Vortex through the head. "Focus, Rookie!"

"Gomen!" Vortex apologized. They were still in the middle of a fight.

"Look, Yuuki," began Wraith as he advised their Rookie Rider, "You gotta take chances on these sorts of things. If you want to find happiness, you need to take risks." He backhanded a Horror.

"Wraith's right, y'know," said Ifrit as he crushed a Horror's skull with his Tricera-Buster. "When it comes to relationships he knows a thing or two.

Garoh and Vortex ended up standing back to back, surrounded by Horrors. Knowing he had to find another option, Vortex got an idea and opened up his Vortex Book to take out a card depicting Garoh on it and also an image of a wolf-like creature. He set up his buckle and with a flick of his wrist dropped it into the slot before pushing the handles.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: GA-GA-GA-GAROH!**"

"Sempai, I need to borrow you for a bit," said Vortex, giving Garoh an early warning.

"**OK, but whatever you got planned, make it quick**," replied Garoh. Vortex nodded and turned to face Garoh's back before placing his hands against his senior Rider's back. Garoh grunted as he felt a strange energy travel through his body before he began to change.

His head tucked backwards into his body as he got on all fours. His body then started to change shape into a more wolfish appearance as the wolf paws on the shoulders shifted to his hand and his feet also became wolf paws. A tail resembling his scimitar sprouted from his rear and the wolf head chestplate took his original head's place. He looked like an armored wolf.

"That's new," blinked Ifrit.

"**Let's tear these suckers apart!**" Garoh howled right before charging into the Horrors with his claws and fangs as he started tearing them apart.

As the Horrors' numbers dwindled, Ifrit suggested. "Guys, I think it's time we finished this." He waved his pass over his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"**Right. Neko's waiting for me at home**," added Garoh as he changed back from wolf form to normal. He waved his pass over his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"And Rina-chan wants me to get back soon," said Neo-Ifrit as he slid a ticket into his arm mounted device.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"And Rae and Teresa hate it when I'm gone for too long," said Wraith. "Not to mention my kids."

Vortex drew a card and slotted it into his belt buckle before resetting it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

The Riders then unleashed their finishers upon the remaining Horrors. The combined finishers wiped them all out. However, the Stasis Field was still up.

"Why hasn't it vanished?" Vortex questioned. He got his answer when he was struck across the chest by an invisible force. The same invisible force rushed through the group and struck them all hard and fast, causing sparks to spill to the ground.

"Damn it!" Ifrit cursed. "What hit us?"

"That," Wraith pointed. There was the Nytemare. It looked like some sort of humanoid cheetah with thin legs that ended in wheels and long and thin arms that ended in deadly looking claws. Its head was a skull with sharp teeth and between the jaws were a pair of soulless red eyes.

The Cheetah Nytemare let out a snarl as it dashed towards the group. Ifrit wasn't going to let it surprise them again.

"Not this time!" Ifrit pressed the white button and swiped the pass over the buckle.

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

Ifrit, once changed, dashed straight towards the charging Nytemare. The two exchanged blows at light speed, the sounds of impact echoing around the other Riders.

"Wow," said Vortex in awe. If this Nytemare was fast, then maybe he should go fast as well. He drew a card and tossed it into his belt buckle before resetting it.

"**MASKED RIDE: CAUCASUS!**"

He drew another card and tossed it in afterwards.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**"

Ifrit was armed with his DynoGasher Sword, parrying and countering all of the Nytemare's attacks. He was soon joined by Vortex who was in Caucasus Form and both of them double teamed the demonic monster. They struck with their swords and fists before nailing it in the chest with their kicks.

"Let's finish this," said Ifrit as he waved his pass over his belt buckle.

"**Once more!**" Tirain added.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Vortex, once he reverted to his default form, tossed a card into his belt buckle and reset it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: GA-GA-GA-GAROH!**"

Garoh once again changed into his Garoh Wolf form and charged towards Vortex from behind before jumping up and curling into a ball. Vortex raised his hand and caught the Garoh Wolf Ball in his hand. He Violet Fierce Ki intensified as Vortex drew his hand backwards.

"HYA!!! VORTEX RO DAN!" Vortex called his attack as he tossed Garoh Wolf at the Nytemare.

"RYARGH!" Ifrit roared as he swung his DynoGasher Sword, sending the blade sailing through the air.

The blade was the first to hit, slicing cleanly through the Nytemare right before Garoh Wolf made impact. The Nytemare blew up in a magnificent show of flames as Garoh rose up. He turned towards Vortex and Ifrit, giving them a thumbs up which they returned.

* * *

It was the third day of the festival. It was also the last day for everyone to have fun there.

"This game is rigged! Gimme my teddy bear!" shouted Katherine to the vendor. "I swear if you don't gimme that teddy bear I'm going to kill you!"

Katherine and her family had come again on the third day. Their reasons were a mystery but they were probably anything but good. The incognito Horror Overlord was definitely up to something and it was anything but an innocent family outing. Demona and Damon were eating ice cream as they watched their 'father' argue with the vendor as Rosalinda sighed at her beloved 'husband's' immaturity.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Warren.

Katherine was about to speak up but Rosalinda quickly interrupted, "No, nothing's wrong. We'll be off now!" She then dragged Katherine along with their kids following.

"OK, weird," said Warren. He checked his watch, "Teresa should be arriving with Alex and Tessa by now. Wonder what's keeping them?" He shrugged. "Oh well, I can wait."

Like Warren expected, Teresa showed up with Alex and Tessa. Warren spent the rest of the festival with his family. From afar, Katherine watched.

"Oh, what a wonderful family." She sneered, "I hope you take your time to spend every waking minute with them, because it will be your last." She opened her palm to reveal an emblem resembling a black heart with a red thorny cross running across it.

* * *

"Hey, Kat, what happened to you yesterday?" asked Nanami when she saw her friend walk into the room. She looked like a complete mess. Her eyes had bags under them and her uniform had wrinkles. It looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep.

"Don't ask…" Kat groaned.

"Why not?" Hikari questioned.

Kat paled. "I…don't want to talk about it."

Nanami and Hikari exchanged confused looks before shrugging. If Kat wanted to tell them something she would. She wasn't the type to keep things to herself except if they were really important.

Actually, when Rose came home yesterday she was absolutely livid and gave Kat a good scolding. Kat took every word to heart as Rose yelled at her for being a pervert for trying to tape all of the action going on in the Secret Lounge. When reminded of the footage, Kat became ill and stayed in bed only to have trouble sleeping because of the images.

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha watched as wood was being piled up for the bonfire.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kotonoha asked, smiling fondly.

"It was last year at this very bonfire that we became an official couple," he said, smiling at the memory.

"The anniversary of our first kiss too," she added.

* * *

"_Kiss me," she whispered. Ryuji blinked, surprised. She repeated, "Kiss me, please, Ryuji-kun." _

"_Hai, Koto-chan," he smiled._

_He leaned down and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fireworks went off in their brains as their lips made contact. Gone were thoughts of Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji. Gone were her worries. What she had now was the love of a boy…true unconditional love._

* * *

Kotonoha sighed as she recalled that night the year before. It had been magical. Ryuji was recalling that same night too, thinking of how lucky he was to be with Kotonoha. Truly amazing that they were still a couple after all this time.

They weren't exactly a perfect couple, though. They had arguments, fights and disagreements. That just proved that they were a normal couple just like any other. However, even despite the problems they had endured they managed to work things out.

* * *

To celebrate the final night of the festival, a bonfire was lit. Tonight was the long awaited dance around the bonfire. Couples waited for this night because there was a tradition/myth that couples who danced around the bonfire would be together forever.

"Come on," said Ryuji as he took Kotonoha's hand. "Let's dance."

"OK," Kotonoha nodded as she went with him to the bonfire. The other couples soon followed.

The known couples that danced were: Kenzaki &Neko,Hikari & Benitora, Sekai & Makoto, Ryuushin & Siera, Bobby & Cathy, Kat & Rose, and finally Yuji and Rina. It was Warren who surprised everyone by dancing with both Teresa and Rachel. Shiori and Vash watched over Maya, Gou, Alex and Tessa. The Smith twins both smiled, watching their parents dance so happily together. Roka, shyly, even got an equally shy Yuuki to dance with her.

Hopefully, nothing would ruin tonight. If Sauron sent a Nytemare or came herself to interrupt the bonfire dance, then she would be facing the righteous fury of the Kamen Riders and their allies.

Ryuki arrived with Jinx and the girl dragged her future hubby to the bonfire to dance. He went along with it.

Ryuji smiled warmly at Kotonoha who returned it with a warm smile of her own. His gaze softened as he held the girl to him in his arms before leaning forward to softly capture her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. The two teens savored the kiss as they displayed their love for each other before slowly, yet reluctantly, pulling apart. Their eyelids slowly slid open as they gazed at each other, their foreheads touching and the tips of their noses rubbing against each other.

"Happy anniversary, Koto-chan."

"Happy anniversary, Ryuji-kun."

They then kissed again with many of the couples following their example, kissing each other without shame.

"Well, guess we better do it too, huh?" Kenzaki questioned with a smirk. He was caught by surprise when Neko grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. She even stuck her tongue in his mouth in order to shut him up. Kat scowled as she watched this and looked ready to gag in disgust but then Rose managed to distract her by pulling her into a kiss.

It looked like a happy night. A perfect ending…

Or so they would like to think.

Katherine sneered as she uttered, "Enjoy it while it lasts because it won't last for any longer."

* * *

"You mean you'll be sticking around?" asked Ryuji.

After the festival, the two couples went to the Radish for some dinner. Ryuki liked the waitress uniforms. He knew that it was Kat's idea.

"Yes," answered Ryuki as he took a sip of his tea. "Because Sauron is dangerous, and with GIN-SHOCKER gone we can all focus on other assignments."

"So, where will you two be staying?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"Warren helped find us a place," said Jinx.

"I guess having you here would be okay…" said Ryuji uncertainly. At least this way the Hasuma Quadruplets could stay in close contact and work together.

"So, anyway, what's this about you having a student?" Ryuki asked. "Warren-san told me you're the instructor for the new Rider."

"Yeah, and he's a pretty special kid," admitted Ryuji.

"Well, I think that with you training him he'll prove to be a valuable member of our team and worthy of the Kamen Rider name."

* * *

Ryuji was taking Kotonoha home on his bike when he decided to make a detour. He was taking her somewhere. It was a hill that wasn't very far from the city and tonight was a special night. Kotonoha wondered why he was bringing her here but she decided to ask him when they reached their destination.

Ryuji stopped the bike and helped Kotonoha off with him. He then led him over to a spot for them to sit down. They were quiet as they gazed up at the stars. It was a lovely night.

"Ne, Koto-chan?" began Ryuji, breaking the silence.

"Hai?" she responded.

"How long have we known each other?"

"I think a little over a year. Why?"

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Yes, and a lot of things have changed."

Indeed. Many things had happened since Ryuji's first arrival in this world. They had a circle of close friends and had each other now. Ryuji had even changed from who he once was. He wasn't the same person he was when he first gained awareness. He wasn't that monster anymore.

Kotonoha showed him that no matter what anyone said about him, he wasn't a monster. He was anything but a monster because he had a kind heart. It took him a long while to admit that she was right. Originally, he'd thought that the kindness in him was just a trace of Ryuki that was left behind. He then realized (with a little help) that he was capable of kindness and love too.

Ryuji also helped Kotonoha to come out of her shell. She was no longer the target of bullies and her classmates didn't hate her. She'd even befriended Otome. She'd forgiven the brunette and the two were good friends now. Ryuji also helped her recover from Makoto and Sekai's betrayal and mended her broken heart. She'd fallen deeply in love with him and wouldn't let him go. He may not have been Makoto, but he was special nonetheless.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," said Ryuji as he reached into his jacket. "I got you something."

"Ryuji-kun, you shouldn't have," said Kotonoha happily as she saw him take a book out from his jacket. It was wrapped in plastic and with a bow ribbon tied around it. It was his own personal touch to make the gift more presentable.

"I know you like to read," said Ryuji. "So, I went to a bookstore in the King's Terminal and got you this. It's a first edition too and cost quite a lot."

Kotonoha stared at the book and gasped. "Ryuji-kun, this book is really rare! Even a first edition is impossible to get nowadays."

"I know, but the King's Terminal has stores with everything." He shrugged.

"Oh, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him and then remembered something. "Oh, here, I got you something too."

"You really didn't have to," he said as she reached into her pocket to pull out something. He then saw what she wanted to give him. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a snowflake dangling from it. "Wow…"

"I had it custom made," said Kotonoha. "I hope you like it."

"I love it." He took the pendant and then hung it from his neck. "But, Koto-chan, you really didn't need to go to all the trouble for something like this, even for me," said Ryuji, stunned by the gift. It was beautiful.

"You gave me mine," she said, pointing to the heart-shaped ice crystal hanging from her neck. "It's only right that I give you one too."

They gazed at each other before pressing their lips together in a kiss. They then pulled away before she leaned against his shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary, Ore no Tenshi," he said to her.

"Happy Anniversary, Watashi no Senshi," she replied.

A shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

Yuuki had taken Roka home to her place. Everyone had seen him dance with her and according to tradition they were now an official couple…and it scared the hell out of him. They hadn't even gone out on a date or had their first kiss. Of course, Roka would probably change all that. One way or another she would drag him to someplace secluded and kiss him.

Yuuki blushed and nearly lost control of his bike. It was late and he wanted to get home quickly. However, a dark figure leapt in his way and Yuuki nearly collided with it before he squeezed the brakes. The tires screeched as his bike stopped. Shocked and angered, Yuuki removed his helmet. His eyes widened when the headlights of his bike shone upon the figure…

"Anti-Cross…" Yuuki uttered as he saw Kamen Rider Anti-Cross staring back at him. "Topper-san?" Anti-Cross shook his head in denial. "No? Then who are you?" He received no answer. He got off his bike and took out the V-Driver. He strapped it on and took out his card. "So, you won't tell me?" Anti-Cross shook his head. "Very well then…Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

* * *

Neo-Ifrit out of the way from the attack. The Nytemare, resembling a warthog, could fire its tusks like missiles and regenerate them instantly to fire a barrage of tusk missiles. It snorted and charged straight for the Rider from the future.

He'd just been on his way back home with Rina when the Stasis Field appeared. Rina was taking cover while he decided to take on this black skinned Warthog Nytemare. It was truly a hideous thing. Its face was filled with warts and its eyes were bloodshot red. Also, it had large feet which ended with hooves.

The Warthog Nytemare tried to ram into the Rider who leapt over and performed a somersault before landing on the ground. He spun around and drew a ticket from his pass before slotting it into his arm-mounted ticket reader, the Neo-Visor.

"**Strike Advent!**" the device announced and Neo-Ifrit raised his arm to receive his weapon, which was his own Tricera-Buster. He aimed and fired several shots of energy which slammed into the Nytemare. That didn't stop its charge, however, as the shots merely bounced off. Neo-Ifrit decided to get in close and personal with the beast. He ran straight for it and rammed the Tricera-Buster into its snout. The explosive punch sent him skidding backwards and the Nytemare flying until it smashed against a car.

* * *

Both Anti-Cross and Vortex stopped fighting for a moment when they finally took notice of the Stasis Field which had formed close by. "A Stasis Field," stated Vortex. That meant a Nytemare and some Horrors were in there taking more innocent people.

"Come on," said Anti-Cross, his voice distorted by his helmet. "Let's go." He summoned his bike, the Machine Akuma, and got on it. He then revved the engine and shot towards the Stasis Field.

"Matte!" called Vortex as he got on his bike and rode after the other Rider. He wanted some answers.

* * *

"Argh!" Neo-Ifrit cried as he was smashed against the building, pinned by the tusks of the Nytemare. It then tossed him into a lamppost, denting it, before preparing to fire again. He was a sitting duck. "Damn it…"

Suddenly, a pair of bikes slammed into the Nytemare, knocking it over. It deployed its missiles prematurely resulting in it blowing itself up. When Neo-Ifrit looked to see his rescuers, he was surprised and glad to see it was Vortex and Anti-Cross. The two dismounted from their bikes after pulling them over.

Vortex went to help Neo-Ifrit up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," said Neo-Ifrit. "So, who's the other guy?"

"Anti-Cross," answered Vortex. Neo-Ifrit recognized the name.

"Didn't that Topper guy use the armor?"

"Yes, but I don't think that's him."

"Are you two going to babble or are we going to fry some bacon?" asked Anti-Cross impatiently. He reached to his belt and pulled off his Knuckle-Blade. The red blade stretched until it was over a foot long and became sharper.

"Bossy, isn't he?" Neo-Ifrit asked.

"Yes. Odd thing is when we were fighting he kept telling me what was wrong with my form," said Vortex.

"It's coming," said Anti-Cross. Vortex got out his V-Book and converted it to Sword Mode as Neo-Ifrit activated another ticket.

"**Sword Advent!**"

His own Tyrano-Katana appeared but instead of attaching to his hand, a handle popped out from the back of it for him to grip.

The Nytemare charged and the three Riders scattered. It started to attack wildly and they continued to avoid its tackles while at the same time striking at it with their swords. It became angered and enraged by them as the pain registered in its mind, causing it to go wild. It began to fire a barrage of tusk missiles at them.

"MOVE!" shouted Vortex.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The explosions sent them flying. As for Anti-Cross, his faceplate opened and reconfigured until it looked like horns and a pair of demonic wings stretched out from his back. Armed with the Knuckle-Blade, he dropped down and stabbed it through its head. It bucked like a wild bronco as Anti-Cross sat upon its neck, trying to get it to fall down.

Vortex, seeing Anti-Cross distracting the beast, drew a card and tossed it into his belt buckle. He then reset it to activate the card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

The holographic cards appeared in a line between him and the Nytemare. He then charged right through, the energy charging up his V-Book Sword as crimson energy enveloped it. The blade tripled in size as he rushed out the last projection.

Anti-Cross, seeing this, removed his Knuckle-Blade and flew off. The Nytemare could only stand in place as Vortex performed a three slash combo, shouting out, "VORTEX SLASH!!!" The Nytemare staggered backwards before tipping over and then exploding.

Neo-Ifrit smiled as his armor disappeared. Vortex's armor also vanished. Anti-Cross, however, was nowhere to be seen. The Stasis Field faded and when that happened Rina ran out of her hiding place to hug Yuji's head against his chest. He flailed around as he was being suffocated as Yuuki watched in mild amusement. In his mind, though, he wondered who this new Anti-Cross was and if he should tell Warren and the others.

* * *

Anti-Cross landed a few blocks away as his armor disappeared in a flash once he removed the belt and slung it over his shoulder. The Knuckle-Blade's blade retracted as he pocketed the device. Ryuushin let out a sigh as he turned and walked away. His bike was on auto-driver and would return without damage.

Ryuushin wondered when and if he should tell the others that he was the new Anti-Cross. It would definitely surprise them.

* * *

When Ryuji and Kotonoha walked into the DynoLiner's dining car, he noticed the strange mascot costumes on the floor. The three Dyno Imagin were asleep in their rooms. He gave a sigh and said, "I don't care anymore…I'll just yell at them later." He called, "Loki, gimme a Tiger Tonic!"

"OK, Ryuji!"

* * *

The next day the students were all busy cleaning up after the festival. However, before the cleanup began, Class 2-3 was receiving new students.

"I'm Ryuki Hasuma," Ryuki introduced himself. Whenever the student body heard the name Hasuma, Kat and Ryuji's reputations would pop up. Of course, Neko's reputation also popped up and she proved to be a contrast to the two. Ryuki was like Neko as well. He was Ryuji's nicer half and easily approachable compared to Kat or Ryuji. He was dressed in the standard boy's uniform without any alterations and looked neat and tidy. "It's nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Jennifer Wilcox," Jinx introduced herself, wearing a glamour spell to hide her true appearance. As far as everyone could see, she was a dark skinned girl with black hair. She was dressed in the same uniform Sekai and Otome sported but kept her striped stocking on.

* * *

During lunch, The Hasuma Quadruplets and their significant others sat on the roof, having lunch together.

"Looks like the four of us are all here," said Kat, surprised to see her younger brother Ryuki with them.

"Well, you do need the help," said Ryuki. "I couldn't let you fend for yourself against Sauron." His eyes narrowed for a brief second as he frowned. Sauron had caused great suffering for their family and many others.

"Even without your help we could beat her," said Ryuji. "But thanks. It's appreciated."

"So, how long do you plan on staying?" Kotonoha asked.

"Until Sauron is defeated," said Ryuki.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well now…isn't this interesting?

* * *

Character Bio:

**Yuuki Ashikaga/Kamen Rider Vortex**

He's a student in Sakakino High, a Junior in class 2-1. He's a bookworm and member of the Reading Club. He also helps out in the library. In his Freshman year he took notice of Kotonoha Katsura and grew attracted to her. However, he was too shy to even voice out his interest and took to watching her in the distance whenever she came to the library.

Yuuki is the shortest boy in his class and in terms of appearance he wasn't very remarkable. He looked like a nerd and his only interests were in playing MMORPG's online and reading.

One day he received a mysterious request to accepting a new 'power'. Thinking it as part of his MMORPG he accepted without hesitation. When the delivery man came, Yuuki received the Vortex Gear, unaware that he'd signed a contract with Topper, the Infernal Merchant. He is freed from the contract by Warren but is allowed to keep the Vortex Gear.

The Vortex Driver is Yuuki's transformation device. It is a belt buckle with a belt strap hidden inside. It is also equipped with the Vortex Book, a book-like item which acts as his main weapon. The Vortex Book contains all of his cards which he can use to transform and activate his arsenal. The Vortex Book also has a Gun Mode and Sword Mode.

The cards in his possession come in several categories. The Masked Ride cards allow him to transform into Vortex and another Kamen Rider, the Attack Ride cards allow him to access his arsenal or the arsenal of a Rider whose form he's assumed, the Form Ride cards allow him to assume the alternate forms of other Riders, the Final Form Ride cards allow him to change another Rider into a new form, and finally the Final Attack Ride cards allow him to access his strongest attacks, which are used to finish off his opponents.

After his first transformation into Vortex, which was on impulse, Ryuji/Kamen Rider Ifrit was made his mentor. Yuuki was shocked to find out who the Riders really were and was sworn to secrecy of their identities as well as his own. He suffered under Ryuji's training but went along with it to become stronger. His sister would eventually learn his identity and try to put a stop to it, though unsuccessfully. He then told her that this was what he wanted and even she couldn't stop him. She reluctantly allowed him to continue as a Rider, but still worries for his safety.

* * *

Next, some shorts:

**His Happiness**

The rooftops were his haven. They were peaceful and also allowed him to look out at the city. It was night and the stars shone brightly in the sky as the lights beneath him looked like stars themselves.

Every night he would come up and sit on the roof, sitting at the ledge with his blue eyes focused towards the distance. The cool night air blew through his ebony looks as they flapped in the wind. Clad completely in black he was merely a shadow in the darkness.

Ryuji Hasuma, age 16 (physically) was by no means a normal teenager. He was not of this world and not human. In every sense of the word he was an alien and a complete stranger to this world. There was nobody else quite like him and he felt alone knowing that.

Many would call him a monster at the sight of his true form and he often considered himself a monster to a certain degree. When he killed he felt no remorse. He enjoyed fighting and violence. He wanted to prove he was the strongest of all and in this world he remained unmatched.

Unfortunately, none of the above brought him happiness, ever.

And then he met her…Kotonoha Katsura, a girl who felt alone in her own school as he felt in this world.

When he first sat beside her and glanced at her, he turned away from her. He did so to hide the red flush that was threatening to show on his face. His heart rate had increased slightly and afterwards he found himself gazing at her through the corner of his eye.

Like him she was an outcast and was bullied for it. On impulse he defended her, although he was discrete about it, using an annoyed tone to tell them off and drive off the bullies. She appreciated the gesture even if he firmly denied it.

They became friends after that. The way she smiled at him meant she'd accepted him, even if she didn't know of who or what he was. He just couldn't help but smile right back at her.

He found out she had a boyfriend named Makoto Itou, but he was cheating on her with another girl named Sekai Saionji. He hated them for taking advantage of Kotonoha's trust and he could see her heart breaking bit by bit. Then, she couldn't take it anymore and attempted to take her own life by jumping off the roof.

Ryuji had saved her (with a little help) and helped her through her crisis. He never left her side when she needed his support and was there to lend his help whenever she was in trouble. He provided emotional comfort for her, which felt odd yet right, and watched as she slowly recovered.

He wasn't sure how, or why, but this girl made him happy. To him, happiness was a foreign concept, much like love. He never knew real love. All he had in him was anger, hate and rage. However, this girl brought out the best in him. She brought out qualities that were hidden deep in his soul.

And then that fateful night changed everything. They were dancing together around a bonfire and then she asked him a simple request. She wanted a kiss. He hadn't hesitated and gave her what she wanted and time seemed to stop.

He felt at peace, blissful, and happy, holding the girl in his arms as their lips touched. It was like this girl managed to do what many had failed. She had touched his heart and had stolen it.

He decided he would never let her go since.

He stared at his hands. His hands had been stained by blood before and had done horrible things and yet they could hold a girl so tenderly. It was an odd, yet pleasant, experience.

His eyes went over the city. Initially, he cared for very little except when the next fight was going to be. He fought for only himself. That all changed the longer he remained in this world and with her. He found a new purpose and reason for being.

'_I_s _this what it feels like to care for someone else?_' he asked himself mentally. He once thought that being composed of only dark emotions made him evil. He never thought he was capable of true love. Lust, maybe, but love was out of the question…or so he originally though.

"I love her," he admitted to himself. Why did that scare the hell out of him? The answer was simple. Once she knew what he was she would reject him, calling him a monster and a freak.

His cell phone rang. He quickly took it out of his jacket pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" He froze when he heard her voice.

"Ryuji-kun, hello," she replied. He'd just been thinking of her. "So, are we still on for tomorrow?"

Ryuji noted how shaky her voice was. Like him she was afraid of being rejected. Her first boyfriend had rejected her and she just didn't want to be rejected again. Her heart just couldn't take it.

"Yes, we're still on," he confirmed. Tomorrow was Sunday, and the day of their first date as an official couple. They were official after the bonfire dance as per the tradition.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I disturbed you," she said.

"Wait, don't hang up," he said quickly. "I want to talk to you some more." He just wanted to listen to her voice.

After a few minutes they ran out of things to say and hung up at the same time. His lips curled into a small smile as he looked up at the sky. Sure, it was possible that she would reject him if she ever found out his true nature, but right now he didn't care about the past or the future. He was living in the here and now and was going to see things through. He might as well enjoy the ride while he still could.

* * *

**His Precious**

A month passed since that night on the roof and he had the girl all to himself. Both were lying in a bed. It wasn't her bed or his. They were in a hotel room. It was Christmas and she'd given herself to him as a present.

Her skin was so soft and felt like silk when he touched her. Her cries and gasps were like music to his ears. Her scent was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of her. And she tasted amazing as he kissed and licked her. He'd even bitten her and she retaliated by scratching his back.

She knew what he was now and while shocked she hadn't been disgusted. All she could see was that deep within the monster's shell was a human heart. That nearly made him cry…nearly. He wasn't one to show his emotions so easily. It made him vulnerable and he hated feeling vulnerable.

She was also vulnerable and fragile. She was like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment in his arms. He could've broken her and yet he could hold her tenderly as they made love. Such a thing couldn't be possible and yet the end result made it clear that he was capable of being gentle.

She lay asleep by his side, eyes closed and with a blissful expression on her face. He wanted to kiss her, to wake her up, and then ravish her body again. The feeling of being with her was like a drug and he was addicted to her. He wanted to feel more.

Was it selfishness? Was he being selfish for wanting her all to himself? Yes, it was. He'd suffered long enough and needed this…he needed her.

And yet again he proved that he was vulnerable. She managed to reach his heart, something many had tried and failed. She'd earned his trust and love. She became his reason for being.

That alone scared the hell out of him.

* * *

**His Promises**

"Are you insane!?" Warren questioned after listening to Ryuji's explanation. It was about the Christmas gift he'd given to Kotonoha, the ice crystal.

"No," Ryuji replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but giving a girl the key to your destruction isn't actually something a sane person would do," stated Warren. "That's practically suicide."

"Warren, how much do you love Raven, Teresa and your children?" Ryuji asked the question completely out of the blue.

"With all my heart," answered Warren, humoring him.

"Are you willing to die for them?" Ryuji asked.

"Sure," answered Warren without hesitation. "But I don't see what that has to do with this."

"Warren, deep down I know you're afraid you'll turn into Damien," said Ryuji. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm trying to make sure I won't turn into Ryuga."

"By killing yourself?"

"Remember that promise you made to Ryuki? It extends to me too. If I ever go to the dark side and cannot be saved, I want to die," said Ryuji.

"You're afraid you'll hurt her," Warren spoke.

"Yes, and everyone else." Ryuji spoke, recounting his past, "Warren, from the day I existed I was filled with nothing but anger, rage, hate, and the desire to destroy. All I cared about was destroying my enemies. I only fought to destroy, never to protect…until now." He continued, "This world is my home now and everyone in it is precious to me. That is why I gave Koto-chan that crystal. If I ever do become a threat like I was before, I want her to kill me."

"I won't let that happen," said Warren. "I won't let her stain her hands with your blood. I won't let her be burdened by the guilt."

"So, if you have to you'll kill me?"

"To fulfill my promise, then yes I will."

Ryuji smiled. "That is all I ask. Between living as a monster and dying as a human, I'd rather choose the latter."

"Not all monsters are bad," said Warren.

"True, but my definition of a true monster is a being that harms indiscriminately without remorse," said Ryuji. "I don't want to turn into something like that ever again."

"In that case…the promise I made Ryuki give me extends to you too," said Warren.

"What promise?" asked Ryuji.

"If I should ever turn back into my old self, and just start killing like Damien would…kill me."

* * *

**His Survival**

"RYUJI!!!" Kotonoha screamed as she saw Ryuji's arm poking out from under a slab of rubble. It had happened so fast. The explosion, the flash of fire, and then now she was standing in the middle of rubble. She didn't know if anyone else had survived but the bleeding arm which she knew was Ryuji's told her that her love was gone.

She collapsed onto her knees, unable to control the tears. "No…" She closed her eyes as the tears fell freely. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. He couldn't be gone. She shook her head in denial, not wanting to accept the reality. But, the proof was there. He was dead.

He'd pushed her out of the way when the explosion happened. In a way it was her own fault he was gone. Completely broken down and devastated, she continued to cry, but then her eyes snapped open when she heard a groan.

"Ugh..."

She looked up to see the slab moving and then it slid away as she saw him standing.

"God damn it…" he groaned as he rubbed his sore head. Blood was dripping from an open wound in his head and he had various cuts and bruises which were fading away quickly.

"Ryuji!" The dark haired girl nearly caused him to lose his balance when she jumped at him and into his arms. He caught her, surprised to see her face with tears flowing down her cheeks. "You're alive!"

Ryuji now knew why she was acting like this. She thought he'd died, crushed under rubble. Well, his body could take a lot of punishment. The blue flames soon bled out of his wounds as he held her.

"It's gonna take more than that to make me croak," he told her, bragging about his indestructibility.

* * *

**His Reasons**

"Why do you fight for this world!?" the Imagin demanded as it fought against Ifrit. "I've heard of you. You're Ifrit, a Kamen Rider not of this world! Tell me why you protect it!"

"The same reason you have for wanting to destroy it!" Ifrit shot back as his blades locked with the Imagin's claws. "Because I can!"

"That is not an answer!" the Lynx Imagin roared. "You don't have a real reason to protect this world! You were never born here nor were you raised here! You didn't grow up here! You have no attachments to it!"

How much of his personal information had gotten out and spread amongst the Imagin. Maybe they'd been spying on him to learn so much about him. Well, they didn't know everything about him. This Imagin was dead wrong with its presumptions.

"No attachments? Then you probably don't know about my girlfriend!"

"What!?"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

"It's over," said Ifrit coldly as the Imagin's frozen body shattered to pieces. Ifrit looked down on the remains. He was still a proficient killer. Not much had changed even if he was in love.

Fighting the Imagin was just an outlet. Killing them allowed him to release his anger as he took it out on them. They were just there to be killed and he would be doing the killing.

He felt no regret or guilt in killing them. This was war. He was fighting to protect this world.

He removed his belt and sighed as his armor flaked off his body in fading fragments. He looked himself over and was relieved to find no lasting damage on his body despite the viciousness of the Lynx Imagin.

He was relieved because he was on his way to see Kotonoha when the Imagin made its presence known. He had to make a quick detour before going back on the road towards her house. Why did they have to live so far from each other? Well, it wasn't a lengthy distance but to him it was still troublesome.


	8. Masked Ride: Crisis!

Ryuji blinked for a few seconds before staring directly at his fiancée. Had he heard her right or was something messing with his ears? Did she really suggest what he thought she'd suggested?

"Koto-chan, you can't be serious," said Ryuji.

"Oh, but I am," she said.

Both were ready for bed when all of a sudden Kotonoha told him she wanted to make love tonight. Ryuji would never decline such a request. It was how she wanted to make love which really shocked her.

She wanted to have sex with him in his Orphenoch form.

"Koto-chan, I could hurt you," he said worriedly. In his Orphenoch form he had claws and fangs, not to mention he could crush her.

Kotonoha smiled and ran a hand along his cheek before going to his neck and rubbing a spot which made him purr. "You could never hut me." Even when he'd been controlled he could never bring himself to harm her in anyway. "Even in that form you're still you."

"But can you really sleep with me when I'm like that? I'm not exactly attractive or good to look at," reasoned Ryuji. His Orphenoch form was monstrous, resembling a lion with long ears and horns.

"I don't care. Now, get changed."

Ryuji sighed and closed his eyes. Kotonoha watched as the markings appeared before his body became engulfed in blue flames. Once the flames died, he was in his white and grey Orphenoch form. "Ugly, aren't I?" he asked. She'd seen this form before, many times. However, instead of recoiling in fear, she reached out and touched his mane. It was soft. She then began to touch his armoured skin. It felt almost like leather when she ran her hands over it. She also ran her hands over his snout and also touched his horns. She found his ears and rubbed them, causing him to purr in contentment.

"You're not ugly," she said. Her cheeks were flushed. She was getting excited. Slowly, she began to remove her nightgown. It was something she'd gotten. It was made of soft silk and reached down to mid thigh with spaghetti straps. When she finally got it off, the Orphenoch's blue eyes widened. All she had on were a pair of panties but those would be gone soon.

Kotonoha blushed under his intense gaze. Right now it was like an erotic version of Beauty and the Beast. He was the Beast while she was the Beauty. It was almost poetic, really.

She then closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his armoured chest. She then began to kiss his muzzle and he returned the kiss as well. Gently, he pushed her onto the bed, absently wondered how lucky he was to get such an open minded girl to love him no matter what.

* * *

**"MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!"**

* * *

"OK, Rookie, why did you bring me here?" asked Ryuji as he stood outside a door with Yuuki who was fumbling with some keys. "Well?"

"You'll see, sempai," Yuuki began as he put the key in the keyhole and twisted it, unlocking the door with a click, "I just thought that maybe we all could have a place to meet up after school?" He pushed the door open. Ryuji peered inside to see a room that hadn't seen the light of day and dusty too. It didn't look like anybody had been here for quite some time. There was a printer and stacks of paper on a dusk covered desk, four desks put together to make a large makeshift table, and a bookcase but nothing extraordinary about it.

"A secret club?" Ryuji entered as he went in with Yuuki. "What is this room?"

"I looked it up and found out it used to be the Newspaper Club's room," answered Yuuki.

"This school has a Newspaper Club?" Ryuji sounded surprised.

"Had a Newspaper Club," said Yuuki, referring to it in a past tense. "It's been disbanded for years and hasn't been revived since. Guess people lost interest."

"So, why are we here?" asked Ryuji.u

"Well, I was thinking since nobody was using this room we could use it as a private meeting place for us and the other Riders," explained Yuuki. "A place we could get together and have meetings."

Ryuji glanced around. This place needed work and some cleaning, but it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"So, what do you think?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

"Well, I think I should run this by Warren and the others first," said Ryuji.

"I know that, but I want to know what you think, sempai," insisted Yuuki.

"I don't think this is a bad idea. We need a good meeting place. And…"

"And…" Yuuki wanted to know more. Ryuji scratched the bridge of his nose awkwardly.

"And Koto-chan thinks I need to join a club," finished Ryuji.

That was true. Being a member of a club looked good on the transcripts. Kotonoha was even a member of the School Council along with Setsuna. Sure, she was kept busy at times there, but meetings were rare unless it was something important, like organizing festivals and the like.

"I see." Yuuki didn't question. Most of the school clubs that would require Ryuji's amount of skill had members that hated him. The KLLA, CCNS, SSSS and LLRB made it difficult for some of their other friends to join up. "I guess you approve."

Ryuji sighed. "Fine, I approve. Now, let's go."

"OK!" Yuuki smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ryuji to inform the rest of the Riders. The wonders of text messaging. Well, before long, the Riders had come to help tidy the place up. They brought brooms, dustpans, a vacuum cleaner, some rags, a mop and various other cleaning instruments.

Like Kat, Ryuki also had a Saint Beast partner. His name was Joseph Pendragon, but his real name was Seiryuu no Gou. He was tall with a muscular build, tanned skin and short blue hair. He was posing as a student, a Senior in class 3-2. He was present along with Bobby. While not Riders themselves, they were important allies still.

Before long the room looked brand new. They were all seated around the table now, discussing what they were going to do.

"So, we'll become the Newspaper Club?" questioned Kenzaki.

"It was the Rookie's idea," Ryuji shrugged. "And well a few of us don't belong to any clubs, me included." He added, "Of course, the real reason we have this room is so we can have our meetings."

"Why not the Liners?" asked Neko. "I mean we've held our meetings there before."

"Yes, but I think the Rookie has a right idea. We need to have an official meeting place. Up until now we've had meeting in each other's homes and such. Now we got a place here in school," said Ryuji.

"Also, this will give us a chance to revive the Newspaper Club," added Yuuki. "Imagine, reviving a disbanded club. It would probably surprise the student body."

"I think the members here are surprising enough," Rose pointed out. "I mean who would have thought Ryuji Hasuma and Kenzaki Tsukuba to be in the Newspaper Club of all things?"

"True," agreed Yuuki, "But this will also look good on our transcripts when we graduate."

"OK, I get that," said Kat. "But we'll need permission from the faculty."

"Leave that to me," said Warren. "I'll get this club approved and become the advisor if need be."

"Alright, so let's select a president!" said Kat excitedly. "I nominate myself!"

"As if I will vote for you!" snorted Kenzaki. "I'd rather nominate Neko here."

"Actually, I think Ryuki here should be president," suggested Jinx.

"Me?" Ryuki pointed to himself.

"Weren't you a member of your old school's Newspaper Club?" asked Jinx.

"I was just the photographer," Ryuki corrected. "I'm not sure if I can become the president of a club."

"Personally, you're a better choice than Kat," Kenzaki pointed.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Ryuki asked nervously. He felt his fiancée's hand on his. "Jinxy-chan."

"You can do this. I have faith in you," said Jinx.

"OK, so let's vote!" said Warren.

In the end, Ryuki won by a landslide. The only people who voted for Kat were Kat herself, Rose, Bobby and Cathy. Ryuki received votes from Yuji, Joseph, Jinx, Kenzaki, Neko, Ryuji, and Yuuki. He'd hesitantly voted for himself too.

While Yuuki himself didn't know Ryuki personally, he did find out from his other senior Riders that Ryuki himself actually saved the world.

Kat grumbled about it for a bit, but she relented. As much as she hated to admit it, but Ryuki was more responsible, and saner, compared to her.

* * *

"A Newspaper Club?" responded Kotonoha in surprise. "This school has a Newspaper Club?"

"Had one, and we're kinda reviving it," Ryuji explained. He was walking with Kotonoha towards his bike. It was after school and it was time to go home.

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea," said Kotonoha cheerfully. "You've finally found a club you'll belong to."

"Well, the Newspaper Club is just a cover," he told her. He then listed the members and Kotonoha knew what they had in common almost instantly.

They were all, in one way or another, Kamen Riders.

"So, you won't be working on a newspaper?" asked Kotonoha.

"We will. Won't be much of a cover if we don't make it look convincing, right?" He handed her a helmet as he put his on. "We just need Warren to approve it and launch the first issue by the end of next week. We'll need equipment too. Some of the stuff is way outdated." He got on and she got on behind him. He revved his bike as she wrapped her arms around him. The bike then raced out of the schoolyard and out the gate.

* * *

"You know, I've been hearing about you reviving the old Newspaper Club. Is that true?" Setsuna inquired. It was the following day of school.

"Where did you hear that from?" Ryuji asked as he sat down with Kotonoha.

"Warren-sensei told me. He thinks that the student council may need to be informed of such things," stated Setsuna.

"Should've known…"

"I'm just curious as to why you're thinking of reviving it now?" asked Setsuna.

"It was Ashikaga's idea," Ryuji stated.

"Ashikaga-san?" Setsuna blinked.

"Yes. He just thought that by reviving the Newspaper Club, Ryuji will have something to do here at school," commented Kotonoha.

Setsuna knew that Ryuji didn't belong to any clubs, mostly because of how most of the members were part of those insane fanclubs. Guess he didn't want to get too close to those idiots if he could help it.

"Well, good luck then," said Setsuna, smiling slightly, "I'll be looking forward to your first issue."

"We'll try our best for it," said Ryuji.

* * *

Later, after school…in the Newspaper Club's room…

"You know what this place needs? A computer!" said Kat excitedly.

"Are you going to donate yours?" asked Ryuji.

"I'm gonna acquire one!" Why did that statement fill Ryuji with a bit of dread? She grabbed Yuuki and Kotonoha by the arms before dragging them out of the room. "I need to borrow these two!"

"Hey!" Ryuji snapped.

"You should go after them," suggested Warren. "I'm worried for them, being with Kat."

* * *

Kat kicked the door open and the boys inside looked up from their computers in shock as she marched in, up to the front of the room, followed by Yuuki and Kotonoha. "Hello, everyone! I've come for a computer with all the accessories that go with it!"

"Wait a minute. Who are you people?" the president of the Computer Club demanded.

"I'm Kat Hasuma, a member of the Newspaper Club, and these are Kotonoha Katsura and Yuuki Ashikaga, my subordinates!"

'Subordinates?' thought Kotonoha and Yuuki, stunned.

'HASUMA!' the Computer Club members screamed mentally in shock.

"So, just hand over a computer and don't give me any crap, OK? I don't wanna have to hurt anybody," Kat demanded.

Since when?

"Why should we give you a computer anyway?" the president questioned. Kat sported an evil grin. That grin unnerved her two friends.

"Kotonoha, can you come over?" Kat requested.

"Me?" Kotonoha didn't sense anything wrong and walked over. Kat's grin widened and that was when she acted. She grabbed the Computer Club's president's hand and then, without warning, pressed it against Kotonoha's breast.

The reaction was obvious.

She screamed. Ryuji burst through the door to see someone touching his fiancée.

"Teme!" Ryuji yelled.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" the president shouted in protest. Ryuji was a pretty well known and frightening figure in school. He was infamous for his temper and being possessive of Kotonoha.

FLASH!

Kat had a camera in hand, taking pictures. Yuuki and the rest of the computer club's members were shocked by the sight.

"And another one!" Kat kicked the guy over so that he was on top of Kotonoha who toppled backwards from his weight. Kat continued taking pictures.

"Kat!" Ryuji screamed.

"Kat-san, what are you doing?" Yuuki questioned, shocked and confused.

"Just making sure we get what we came for!" Kat grinned. "OK, I'm done."

Ryuji ran over and shoved the Computer Club's president off his love and helped her up. She looked ready to cry as he comforted her. He cast Kat a glare before leading themselves out.

Kat pointed to her camera, stating, "I got blatant proof of sexual harassment right here in my hand. So, if you geeks don't want me putting these photos up for the whole school to see, just hand over a computer, OK?"

"Wait, you made me touch her breast!" the president argued.

Kat pointed to the camera and said, "Well, a picture speaks a thousand words. I wonder how many people are going to listen to your side of the story, you perv."

The president was stunned, speechless and helpless. He looked around for help and then rebutted, "Wait, all the club members here are witnesses." The other members announced their protests to her actions in response.

"Well, then I'll just tell everyone that you geeks ganged up on Kotonoha and (bleep) her!" Kat proclaimed without guilt. They all looked ready to fall over with heart attacks. "So, which is your latest model?"

Well, Kat was able to acquire a computer, through blackmail and extortion. She also had the president help hook the computer up for internet access. It wasn't hard for her to do. She had ammunition and was willing to fire.

Ryuji, meanwhile, was trying to console Kotonoha. She was somewhat distraught over being touched by a boy and put in such humiliating positions with another. Of course Ryuji wanted to pound Kat for doing something so humiliating to Kotonoha, but his fiancée needed him more.

She held onto him. Only he was allowed to touch her like that. Those parts of her body were reserved only for him.

She was also crying. He hated to see her cry and anyone who made her cry would have to answer to him.

Kat was going to learn her lesson, a lesson in pain.

* * *

Kenzaki and Neko were the first to find out, having talked to Yuuki. "Please tell me you're not going to defend this behaviour?" pleaded Kenzaki as he looked at Neko.

"No, I'm not," said Neko darkly. "What Nee-chan did was wrong, unethical, and crossed the line." Neko loved Kotonoha. She was her future sister-in-law, and Kat had violated her. "She deserves what's coming to her."

Kenzaki smiled and internally cheered, 'There is a GOD! Now I just gotta find Ryuji and get a piece of this…'

* * *

When Warren and Ryuki heard what happened, their reactions were obvious.

"Onee-chan, I think you went a little bit too far just to get a computer. I mean, you could've just bought one. You didn't need to blackmail someone and embarrass Kotonoha-san," said Ryuki.

"There are other ways of getting a computer. That wasn't one of them," added Warren.

"Hey, nobody got hurt!" Kat said nonchalantly. "And no one will know about this unless they wanna get killed."

BAM!

All eyes were on the door as a livid Ryuji stood at the entrance. The temperature had dropped and his golden Genki filled eyes were focused upon Kat.

"You and me, on the roof, NOW!" Ryuji roared.

* * *

His eyes remained the colour of gold as he and Kat walked up the stairs to the roof. Students who were using the stairs to go up and down the building gave the two Yin-Hasumas a wide berth as if they could sense the massive killing intent Ryuji was radiating. Kat, a user and aspiring master of the Confrontation Beast Lioness-Fist (RinJyu Lioness-Ken) style could sense and see the Ki coming off him in waves. He was angry and it was starting to affect their surroundings. Students shivered as he walked past. The temperature dropped uncomfortably as the two continued on their way.

The two arrived on the roof. Kat knew what Ryuji wanted. He wanted retribution for her actions.

"I think you know why we're up here," said Ryuji.

"It's because of what I did to your fiancée," answered Kat without a hint of remorse. Now Ryuji could understand why Kenzaki and Kat never got along. It was because Kat never felt much guilt for her actions. "Hey, it's no big deal, right? I mean, sure it was embarrassing and stuff, but no one will know, right?"

"Oh yeah?" Ryuji snarled. "What if I pulled a stunt like that and got some guys to accidentally feel up Rose? Or Cathy?"

"I'D KILL YOU!" Kat shrieked, but Ryuji was up in her face, holding her by her shirt.

"THEN WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO DO THAT TO KOTO-CHAN?" Ryuji roared. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT? NOT WHEN YOU WOULDN'T DO IT TO YOUR LOVER!" He shoved her backward, spitting in disgust, "Kenzaki was right. You haven't changed one bit."

* * *

"So, I'm guessing you heard what happened," said Kenzaki as he and Neko bumped into Rose on their way to the roof. They both wanted to watch the fight and judging by Rose's hurried expression they knew she wanted to either watch or stop Kat from getting beaten up.

"Yuuki told me," answered Rose.

"Rose, I know you and I aren't that close, but why are you still even with the lunatic?" Kenzaki questioned.

Rose, instead of snapping at him, answered, "She makes me laugh."

Kenzaki blinked. "That's it? Her sense of humour is kind of twisted if you ask me."

"She's not all bad. She does have a tender side," Rose defended. "Sure, she does things that make me mad but she makes up for it." Rose's cheeks flushed when she recalled what she and Kat had done in the Secret Lounge before the Bonfire Dance. She wondered if Kat had set a camera up because she would want to see it over and over again.

"Rose-chan, you're drooling," Neko pointed.

Rose wiped the drool away with her sleeve and said, "But, even I don't agree with what she did to Kotonoha."

"I know, and she's about to get her just desserts," Kenzaki grinned. "And I'm not going to miss that."

* * *

Yuji, having won the heart of Rina, was envied by many of the male students, particularly those of the LLRB. Not only was he dating a Junior (Japanese High School system. 1st year: Freshman, 2nd year: Junior, 3rd year: Senior), but one of the most popular girls in school. Rina was hot and one of the most beautiful girls in school. Having her own fanclub probably boosted her popularity. Not to mention she was sexy.

Now, Yuji didn't care about the stares he was getting as he ran up the stairs to where a fight was going to take place. His great-aunt Kat and great-grandfather Ryuji were going to duke it out on the roof. He had to stop this. Both those two, when they got serious, could cause a lot of damage. While they had access to Dorinki and Mugenki, they still haven't mastered proper control and if they went out of control they could level the entire school.

"Gotta hurry!" Yuji huffed. "Kuso!"

"Hey, darling!" Rina called as she was walking down the stairs. He ran past her without even noticing her. She blinked and her eyes narrowed. She hated being ignored. She turned and ran after him. "Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Ryuushin grinned widely having felt the immense power radiating off of Ryuji. He had heard what had happened because Siera had told him. "This is gonna be fun!" cheered the Dragon Demon as he ran for the roof. He wanted a front row seat for what was about to happen.

"Wait for me!" Siera shouted as she chased after her betrothed.

* * *

"Why can't those two just talk their differences out?" sighed Benitora. He was one of the few who didn't know what had transpired. All he knew was that Kat and Ryuji were about to beat the living hell out of each other on the roof. Hikari had asked him to go and stop them. He declined; he knew that even if he tried it'd do no good. "This is just insane…"

"But, you should stop them," said Hikari worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan. I know you care for both of them as friends, but this is their fight and they must settle it themselves," spoke Benitora apologetically.

"But…"

"I will, however, intervene if things get too…serious," said Benitora, choosing his words carefully.

* * *

"So this is the School Days World," spoke a stranger as he stood outside the gate of Sakakino High. "Well, a version of it. Wonder if it ended like in the games or anime?" He then walked away. "Guess, I gotta wait and see…"

* * *

The fight…brawl between Kat and Ryuji was getting out of hand. Hard and brutal blows had been exchanged between the two. A punch to the face sent Kat stumbling backwards but she managed to recover quickly to swing her leg into his side and then following up with several kicks to his stomach. He blocked her strikes but then she struck fast with swift claw strikes aimed at his face. He elbowed her in the gut, causing her to double over and then slammed both fists upon her back. She managed to catch herself on her hands and then raised her body to slam her feet against her chest and then she flipped onto her feet to use a sweep kick to knock him over. He jumped up but then she was on her back and shot her legs out into his stomach, causing him to fly backwards and slam into the guard fence.

She then charged at him with a fist but he sidestepped her attack and her fist ended up lodged in the fence. He then punched her 5 times in the stomach before kneeing her in the gut. Her hand was freed but now she was pissed.

Their clothes looked ruined and they had bruises on their skin. Sweat dripped from their faces.

Of course neither was giving up.

"You bitch! Henshin!"

"Asshole! Henshin!"

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Kotonoha gasped.

"What was that?" Siera asked.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," grimaced Warren.

* * *

CopyKat and Ifrit (Mammoth Form) were exchanging vicious blows with one another. Their fists crashed into one another, creating thunderous noise as the two fought brutally.

"BITCH!" Ifrit roared.

"BASTARD!" CopyKat snarled.

CopyKat smashed a fist against his faceplate and he retaliated with a punch of his own. She kneed him in the gut but he recovered quickly to deal an uppercut which slammed into her chin. She soared through the hair but did a back flip and then bounded off the guard fence to lunge at Ifrit. She summoned her large clawed gauntlets and flew past him, slashing him and sending sparks flying. Ifrit popped his neck from side to side and brought out his own weapons, the large shoulderguards sliding down his arms to his fists.

CopyKat lunged at him once more but met a fist into her gut which sent her flying into the guard fence. She rolled out of the way as the fist came at her again, putting a hole in the guard fence. She leapt away when the fist came crashing down again, crushing one of the benches. Ifrit growled. This was the bench he and Kotonoha would sit at for lunch.

CopyKat recovered and then rushed at Ifrit this time, dodging a crushing blow and then retaliating with a swipe of her claws. Sparks flew from the contact of the blade-like claws against his armor. While the Mammoth Form armor was powerful, it still didn't possess the same defensive capabilities of the Tricera Form armor. It was also slow, but Ifrit managed to get around that little handicap by tapping into his Genki and fuelling the suit, giving him some good speed to use with the near unstoppable strength of Mammoth Form. Also, with Kishamoth guiding his actions, Ifrit was actually fighting as two people in one. It was a deadly combination.

Of course, CopyKat had tricks of her own. After swiping at her brother repeatedly to create a rain of sparks, she banished her claws and summoned her twin axes. She twirled them around and then began to hack and slash at Ifrit brutally. He shielded himself with his forearms as sparks were ripped away from his armor. She continued to hack and slash at him but then he suddenly rammed into her, sending her skidding across the floor.

She picked herself up and called out, "Raigo Dan!"

He countered with his own, "Genki Hou!"

Both attacks slammed into each other and exploded. Within the cloud of smoke the two charged each other and threw their fists.

"RARGH!" Ifrit bellowed.

"HYAH!" CopyKat roared.

Their fists connected but felt like they'd been caught in someone's hand. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Warren had gotten in between the two, catching their fists in his hands.

"Enough!" his voice boomed. He squeezed their fists and then pushed them backwards. He trained his narrowed eyes on both Riders. Of course, neither was giving up and charged at each other.

"Kat, that's enough!" Rose scolded as she got in front of CopyKat, pushing her backwards.

"Please, stop fighting!" Kotonoha pleaded as she got in front of Ifrit with arms spread out, causing him to freeze in mid-run.

"Rose, out of my way!" shouted CopyKat.

"Koto-chan, move!" Ifrit ordered.

"NO!" both girls screamed at their beloveds.

CopyKat shook and reached down to her belt, closing the buckle and ejecting the card. Ifrit reached down and tore off his belt. Their suits vanished but the glares were still there.

Ryuji gave Kat one last disgusted glare before stomping towards the entrance angrily, followed by Kotonoha. They went past their friends who'd seen the fight but Ryuji just ignored them. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

Warren was not amused as he leered at Kat. "Kat, you went too far."

Kat snorted and looked away, arms crossed. She was not going to admit that she'd done anything wrong.

"This is going to be troublesome," said Neko as she scratched her head.

* * *

The DynoLiner dropped the couple off at the Katsura residence. Ryuji was still in a bad mood and Kotonoha followed behind worriedly. He put in his key and opened the door, letting Kotonoha in first. At least he hadn't forgotten his manners. When he entered, he slammed the door shut.

SLAM!

Kotonoha visibly flinched. She could see the intense anger in his now golden eyes. She'd seen him angry before. This level of anger was just like when he'd beaten up Taisuke when he tried to take advantage of her a year ago. He was liable to destroy anything if he remained this mad.

She had to do something to calm him down. A light bulb lit up in her head when she got an idea. She carefully stepped over to him, reached up to cup his cheeks, and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Ryuji was startled but slowly began to relax into the kiss. The gold glow in his eye dimmed and his blue eyes returned.

* * *

As for Kat, she was brought back into the Newspaper Club room and forced to sit down. Rose even insisted that she sit there and think about what she'd done. Of course, being stubborn, she was unrepentant.

"Stupid Ryuji…" she grumbled. "He didn't have to get mad at me."

"Well, can you blame him?" Rose questioned. "After what you did he looked ready to bite your head off."

"I can take him," Kat boasted.

"That's not the point. The point is that you used Kotonoha and made another boy touch her. And for what? A new computer?" Warren accused.

"Che, it was harmless. Nobody got hurt," Kat scoffed.

"You did and so did he, but most of all Kotonoha-san is traumatised by what happened," said Ryuki.

Kat frowned. She hated it when Ryuki was right.

"You went too far with your actions, Kat," said Warren. "You better apologize."

She, however, stood up, and snapped, "I don't need to sit here and take any of this!" She walked past them, yelling, "I'm going home!" She opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Some things just never change…" Ryuki sighed as he rubbed temples. He looked to Rose, "You better go after her."

"I'm on it," nodded Rose.

* * *

Kotonoha sat on her bed as she watched Ryuji pacing in front of her. He was complaining about Kat, "I can't believe I didn't see it coming! No matter what we've been through, she's still an uncaring sociopath! Kenzaki was right and yet I was dumb enough to trust her!"

"Well, she is family," reasoned Kotonoha.

"Yeah, but then again she did try to kill Ryuki," he countered.

"She was possessed by Sauron," Kotonoha rationalized.

"No, even when she was possessed by the Living Gate, most of her actions were her own! No matter what she's still bad news! I mean she tried to use a catgirl army to take over the school! I should've listened to Kenzaki!"

Kotonoha frowned sadly. Now was not the time for Kat and Ryuji to be fighting. They needed to band together. Sauron was still a threat and if the Riders got divided then she would win.

Kotonoha knew Ryuji was still angry. Even after the kiss he hadn't let go of his anger. She needed to do something.

She then got an idea and grinned. She removed her bow and then removed her jacket before undoing the buttons of her shirt. She then removed her skirt as she stood up, slipping her skirt down her legs. She then stepped over to Ryuji, swaying her hips. Ryuji froze when she saw how sexy she looked.

"Come to bed," she beckoned with her finger.

* * *

"Guess that explains why she didn't come to practice," said Chie after Yuuki told hr about what happened at school.

"I know. I've never seen Kat-sempai or Ryuji-sempai so angry before," Yuuki replied worriedly.

Both were seated in the dining room, having dinner. Chie sighed.

"Well, Hasuma does have a right to be angry with his sister," said Chie. "I mean she made a guy touch Katsura-san's breast and then she took pictures. That was definitely crossing the line."

"And right now we're in the middle of fighting Sauron," Yuuki remarked in frustration. "I can't imagine what will happen if they don't resolve this."

"Guess it's a good thing they aren't in the same class. I don't think the school could remain standing if they stay angry at each other like that," Chie spoke.

"I don't think the city can remain standing, much less the school," said Yuuki worriedly. Kat and Ryuji were definitely powerful and if they ever went all out could destroy the city.

* * *

When Malum entered the classroom the following day, he noticed that Ryuji was at his seat, grumbling. Kotonoha, seeing her friend, went up to greet him. Malum didn't miss the angry look pointed at him but shrugged it off as no importance.

"Ohayo, Malum-san," Kotonoha greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Kotonoha-san," said Malum. "Is something wrong with your boyfriend over there?"

"Oh, he's just been in a bad mood since yesterday," said Kotonoha. "It's nothing new, really."

"I see," Malum could see Ryuji scratching the surface of the table with his nails, leaving long scratch marks. "Well, anyway, I sure hope he wasn't troublesome yesterday."

"Oh, he was in a bad mood but I was able to solve that," said Kotonoha, smiling and blushing.

"Well, a girl like you can brighten any guy's day," complimented Malum. He then walked up to his seat.

From day one Ryuji hadn't liked Malum but since that day Malum never gave him a reason to dislike him. He'd been nothing but helpful and even assisted for three whole days during the school festival for their Halloween Café. Of course, he and Ryuji weren't exactly on familiar terms. Ryuji only tolerated him because he was Kotonoha's friend. He didn't have the right to forbid her from talking to her friends lest they proved less than trustworthy.

Still, he couldn't help but feel that Malum was more than he seemed. Guess he was still feeling a little agitated.

* * *

During the rest of the week, Ryuji and Kat generally avoided each other. Actually, their friends were steering them away from each other. Hikari and Nanami caught wind about what'd happened and knew it was safer to keep Ryuji and Kat away from each other until things simmered down between them and they got more into a talking mood than a fighting one. For now it was for the best. The school could afford fixing any minor damages, like the hole in the roof's guard fence and the busted bench, but any heavy damages would be costly. Just last year they'd spent a fraction of the budget to fix up the damages caused by the Imagin attacks.

At home, Rose and Cathy would try to reason with Kat. She still wasn't going to admit that she was wrong. She hadn't even apologized to Kotonoha. For Ryuji, that was definitely unforgivable.

* * *

After school, both Kotonoha and Ryuji were out carrying the garbage to the back where the incinerator was. It was their job today to clean up the classroom. Sekai was with them too.

Ryuji dumped in the garbage and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Man, how much trash is there?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Sekai as she dumped the garbage in as well.

"Well, at least our classroom is clean," said Kotonoha with a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna head up first," said Ryuji as he walked off. "Later!"

As the two girls watched, Sekai turned to look at Kotonoha. "So, is the Ryuji VS Kat feud over?" she asked.

"I wish…" Kotonoha confessed. "It's just that right now we can't take the risk of putting them in the same room without them killing each other."

"That's a huge risk. I mean they are Riders and even without those suits they are powerful," admitted Sekai.

"Which is painful. I don't want to see them fight. They are brother and sister," said Kotonoha sadly.

Suddenly, the entire sky turned blood red and bathed the area in its red glow. Kotonoha gasped when she realised that a Stasis Field had formed. "Oh, no!" She shouted, "Sekai-san!" However, being a normal human Sekai had frozen solid. Still, Kotonoha needed to get Sekai to safety. Ryuji would be there to help.

Of course, suddenly, Kotonoha found herself and Sekai surrounded by their fellow students. They weren't frozen like how normal people would in a Stasis Field. They looked like zombies. Kotonoha grimaced. If only she could fight.

Suddenly, one of them lunged forward but then a fist met the unfortunate student's face. Kotonoha was relieved to see that it was Ryuji. He'd arrived just in time.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha cried out happily.

"Get to safety," he warned. "I'm cleaning up." He then scanned around and then looked up to see the Nytemare which was floating in the air. "Damn you…"

The Octopus Nytemare's body was mainly its head which looked like a horrendous face with two large bulbous eyes and large red lips, hiding razor sharp teeth. It also had tentacles under it that were its arms and legs.

It raised its tentacles and directed the rest of its zombified servants to attack. Ryuji fought back, of course, knocking them back with his punches and kicks. They, however, still kept coming.

* * *

When the Stasis Field formed right in the business district, the Riders were already in the area and ready to fight. Their opponent was a humanoid with three dog-like heads with red eyes, razor sharp blood red eyes and salivating with tongues hanging out. It also wore dull grey bone armor all over its body and swishing behind were three dog tails.

"Bad doggy. Let's send him to the dog house," said Kenzaki.

"OK. Yuuki, follow our lead," said Warren.

"Hai," said Yuuki with a nod.

As the Riders prepared to transform, several gunshots were heard and they hit the Keroberos Nytemare in the back of the head. The Riders were confused. Who else was in the Stasis Field aside from themselves?

"Nani?" Kenzaki questioned.

"Hey, there's someone there," Yuuki pointed. All looked and saw a guy leaning against a lamppost. He then gave a wave to the Riders.

"Yo."

The Keroberos Nytemare roared and went straight for the newcomer who suddenly disappeared from sight. The Nytemare slammed into the lamppost, denting it, right before the guy reappeared someplace else.

"How did he...?" Yuuki began to ask.

"He's a teleporter," Kenzaki answered the incomplete question.

"Hello, Kenzaki," the new guy greeted them. He had steel grey eyes and blue hair that was messy. On his head he wore a blue cap with a red bullseye on the front. His clothing composed of a green jacket over a blue buttoned up shirt and blue jeans. He wore black and white sneakers.

"Tsukuba-sempai, you know him?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Yeah, his name is Hiro Stratos, another bounty hunter like me but he just hunts down Class-B or lower bounties. He's not in my league," remarked Kenzaki.

Hiro seemed to take offence and snorted, "I've changed, Kenzaki." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a hi-tech looking gun. It was colored black, white and blue with some yellow lines, double barrelled and was rectangular in shape.

"What is that? Another piece for your collection?" Kenzaki questioned. Still, that gun unnerved him. There was something about it he didn't like.

"Oh, it's more than that, Kenzaki," said Hiro as he took a card out of his pocket, shocking Kenzaki, Ryuji and Yuuki.

"That looks like…" Kenzaki began.

"One of my cards," finished Yuuki.

The face of the card showed the headshot of a Rider bedecked in black and blue armor with rectangular panels lodged within the eyepieces. He then slid the card into his gun through a slot on the side.

"Henshin," Hiro called as he pushed the barrel forward and then aimed at the sky. He squeezed the trigger, activating his gun.

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

A burst of energy was fired from the gun and then several multicoloured images seemed to dance around the bounty hunter right before they overlapped his body. The energy above him formed panels and then they fell down and bonded to his helmet.

He'd transformed into…Kamen Rider Crisis.

His suit was like Vortex's but colored blue where the red should be. His arms and legs were donned in armor that was blue on the outer side and black on the inner side, the two sections colours divided by thick yellow lines. The bodysuit was black with blue sides and his armor was blocky, colored mainly black on the chest and blue on the shoulders. His odd looking helmet held the panels within the eyepieces and the mouthguard was silver. His belt resembled Vortex's but was only there for decorative purposes, sporting a blue emblem resembling his helmet in the buckle.

"I'm hunting, so don't get in my way," said Crisis coldly. He then rushed at the Nytemare. It tried to strike at him but he managed to duck and then smash his fist into its stomach. He then shot at it with his gun. He then pulled the barrel back.

From a rectangular case on the left side of his belt he drew a card and slid it into his gun before pushing the barrel forward.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

He fired rapidly upon the Nytemare, bombarding it with shots. He then ran, moving so fast that he looked like a blur as he struck the Nytemare from all sides. The Keroberos Nytemare was unable to strike back and staggered from each hits.

"Hiya!" said Crisis cheekily as he stopped a few feet across from the Nytemare. He drew two cards and then slid them one by one into his gun.

"**MASKED RIDE: SHOGUN!**"

"**MASKED RIDE: TAOS!**"

He fired the gun again and the energy that flew out solidified and became two Riders the group had never seen before. One was bedecked in armor resembling a cross between a samurai and a lion and holding a katana, while the other was black and white with a yin-yang symbol on his chest.

"He summoned other Riders," said Yuuki in awe.

Kenzaki and Warren remained silent as they watched.

"Let's go," Crisis ordered.

Bringing up their weapons, the three Kamen Riders charged at the Keroberos Nytemare. Taos used kicks and punches while Shogun slashed with his sword. Crisis hung at the rear and covered his two summoned Riders with his gun when the Nytemare would try to attack them. With the monster distracted, Shogun and Taos both punched it in its main head, sending it sprawling backwards.

"Sugoi," Yuuki gaped. Suddenly, several Horrors fell from the sky and attacked. "Argh!"

"Shatter!"

"Henshin!"

"**SAVAGE FORM!**"

"**Hey, hurry up and transform!**" Garoh ordered as he threw a fireball at a random Horror, incinerating it. Wraith was shooting with his guns.

"Hai!" Yuuki strapped the V-Driver on his waist and called out, "Henshin!" as he slid in the card before resetting the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

"Ikuzo!" Vortex gripped his Vortex Book and converted it to Sword Mode before going on the attack.

Crisis saw the three Riders in action. His eyes fell on Vortex for a second before returning his attention to the Nytemare. He shot at it several times.

"Now, for the best part," Crisis chuckled. He reached to his case and pulled out a gold card with his symbol on it. He inserted it into his gun before activating it. "The finale!"

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

Crisis pointed his gun forward and nine rings of rectangles formed, creating a tunnel between him and the Nytemare. On closer inspection, it was revealed that the rectangles were cards. The nine rings of cards spun, creating a vortex which kept the Nytemare in place with a vacuum. However, Taos and Shogun were sucked into it, turning into energy and fusing with two cards. With the attack charged up, Crisis pulled the trigger. A green and black surge of energy burst from the gun, absorbing the cards before finally crashing against the Nytemare. It screamed out before exploding in a fiery haze.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Both Vortex and Garoh executed their respective finishers, the Vortex Kick and Savage Shot, destroying the remaining Horrors. The three Riders then looked towards Crisis who brought his gun up to his mouthplate and made a motion like he was blowing smoke off the barrel. "Bullseye..." His suit vanished in the same fashion as Vortex's and then he put his gun away. "Ta-ta!" He then vanished from sight as the Stasis Field began to fade. The Riders reverted back to human form.

"Who was that?" Yuuki asked.

"Nobody good," remarked Kenzaki with a frown.

Warren silently agreed. Those cards and the gear he used was similar to Yuuki's, which meant that Hiro had gotten them from the same guy who'd given Yuuki the Vortex Gear…

…Topper.

* * *

The Octopus Nytemare was definitely getting on Ryuji's nerves. It was using some sort of seed bombs to control his schoolmates. When it fired them at people, the seeds would burrow deeply into its victims, turning them into puppets. Ryuji, when he sensed Kotonoha was in danger, acted quickly.

Ironically enough, the people being controlled were from the KLLA. This just made it sweeter for Ryuji to beat them up.

"OK, you Nytemare!" Ryuji shouted after knocking out the last 'puppet'. "If you must know, there's this arrangement! If anyone makes Kotonoha cry then they'll have to answer to me and you picked the wrong person to pick a fight with!"

The Nytemare stared, its lips curled into a smirk. Ryuji growled and then took out his belt. When he felt a hand grab his wrist, he turned his head only for his eyes to widen in shock when he saw it was Sekai.

"Sekai?" She was being controlled by one of the seeds.

The Nytemare took advantage of this moment of hesitation to fire several seed bombs at Ryuji. They struck his body, embedding themselves into him. Kotonoha gasped as Ryuji was being hit by the barrage and forced to his knees.

The Nytemare slithered towards Ryuji and used a tentacle to tilt his head up. Eyes filled with fury, Ryuji bit down on the appendage, hard, causing the Nytemare to shriek. It then lashed at him with its tentacles, to force him to let go, but he still kept his grip. Several more seed bombs collided with him and then he was sent stumbling backwards.

"Ryuji-kun!" She ran towards him but then…

SLAM!

Involuntarily, his fist hit her stomach and she let out a gasp of pain before collapsing onto her knees. Ryuji was horrified but he couldn't control his body. The Nytemare was amused. From what its master had told it, the Rider was fond of this girl. It would be fun to see him kill her with his own hands.

The Nytemare knew about Ryuji from its master and decided to manipulate the Rider. He forced Ryuji to become his Orphenoch form. It was difficult, but manageable. With a roar and blue flames the Ifrit Orphenoch had taken Ryuji's place.

The Orphenoch stalked towards Kotonoha but before it could strike it froze. The Orphenoch began to tremble, fighting against the control of the Nytemare. He wasn't going to hurt Kotonoha. He wasn't going to be controlled again.

Kotonoha could see Ryuji's pained expression and saw tears falling from his eyes. He was struggling, badly, against the Octopus Nytemare's control. Kotonoha, however, was unfazed. Her memories went back to a year ago when she first started school in Sakakino High. She had no friends and was disliked by her classmates, bullied by Otome and her posse, and when she finally got a boyfriend he even cheated on her with a girl who was supposed to be her friend…

Then it all changed when Ryuji came. Not only did he heal her heart, he awakened something in her. Being with him gave her confidence and with that she grew to love him. This boy had fought for her tirelessly without fail, wanting nothing more than to protect her. He'd demonstrated that by defending her from the bullies and after that defending her from monsters. Since then she made her resolve to one day fight by his side.

"From the day we met you've always been strong for me," she began. "You've always protected me, made sure I didn't cry. So…" Kotonoha got back to her feet and then wrapped her arms around the Ifrit Orphenoch. "Please…don't cry…" she pleaded. "Please…"

"Koto…noha…" Ryuji rasped out as he reverted back to human form. The belt clutched in his hand suddenly vibrated and then released a bright flash.

"Let me protect you now, Ryuji-kun..."

The Nytemare was suddenly blinded by a golden light being released by the Rider. It shied away and shielded its eyes with its tentacles.

"**ANGEL FORM!**"

* * *

Back at the Katsura residence, Athena and Eros suddenly reacted to an odd feeling.

"What is that?" Athena asked her Imagin compatriot.

"I…don't know," responded Eros, confused. They couldn't ask anymore as they turned into orbs of light and flew off.

* * *

When the light cleared there was a new Rider standing and a female one at that. The bodysuit was skin tight and showed off her womanly curves. It was mainly black with green on the sides of her torso and the outer sides of the legs and arms. Over on her black and green bodysuit she wore golden armor with silver gauntlets and boots. The torso armor had shoulders shaped like wings. Her helmet also sported a visor which was shaped like a pair of emerald angel wings. Around her waist was a belt resembling the Dyno Belt but without the jaws and was instead fitted with a new gold buckle flanked by wings and a green gem in between the wings. Attached to her belt were two items which resembled a short sword blade and a handle. She took the handle and attached it to the blade before drawing the sword which instantly tripled in size. She then struck a pose, pointing, "Ryuji-kun said that you chose the wrong person to pick a fight with. What he should've said was that you chose the wrong person to hurt!" She announced her name, "I AM KAMEN RIDER TENSHI! PREPARE FOR DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

"Koto-chan...what are you doing?" questioned Ryuji as he managed to get back to his feet, free from the Nytemare's control.

"Finishing this fight," Tenshi answered confidently.

"But-" he began to protest.

"It's coming," she warned and suddenly a pair of white angel wings spread from her back. She took to the air as the tentacles lashed out. They flailed in the air but she batted them away with her sword. Ryuji watched, impressed yet worried. How could Kotonoha gain such skill? He was also awed by her armor's magnificence. The name definitely fit.

"Hup!" She soared through the tentacles, slashing at them as they came close. "HAH!" She swung down and slashed the Nytemare down the middle, causing it to stagger backwards in pain. It then fired its seed bombs at her. They exploded and she staggered backwards.

"Koto-chan!" Ryuji shouted as he whipped out his belt once more.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back. "I'm going to finish this!" Her blade shrunk and she detached the handle before flipping the handle around and reattaching the handle perpendicularly to the blade. She then pulled the blade back to open up the 'bow' attachment to the blade before it enlarged itself.

She took to the air again and fired several bolts with her new bowgun. She continued to fire, evading the seed bombs and tentacles. She needed to finish this quick.

"NOW!" Tenshi took out a gold plated Rider Pass and swiped it over her belt buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" The energy transferred from her belt and into her weapon. She took careful aim right before pulling the trigger and firing a wave of energy shaped like a large bird.

The Nytemare saw the energy shot at it and was unable to avoid it in time. It pierced through its body which resulted in its destruction.

Tenshi touched back down onto the ground and in a flash of light her armor and weapon vanished with the fragments falling from her in the form of golden and emerald feathers. At her side Athena and Eros appeared. She was still holding the Tenshi Pass with the belt wrapped around her waist.

"Sugei..." said Ryuji in awe. He was then hugged by his fiancée.

"Ryuji-kun, did you see? Did you see? I won the fight! I'm a Rider now!" she cheered excitedly.

Why didn't that make him feel so good?

From afar, Hiro watched as the Stasis Field began to fade, restoring everything to normal, even the students infected by the Nytemare's seed bombs. "Well...isn't this interesting?" Looked like his stay in this world was going to be an interesting one after all.

* * *

"Wow, you actually became a Rider?" asked Sekai. Sekai and Setsuna were in Kotonoha's room. She wanted to tell them what'd happened.

"Yes, I did," said Kotonoha, showing off her Tenshi Pass and belt.

"So, what's it like?" asked Setsuna curiously.

"It was incredible! It was like a rush that...I can't describe it!" said Kotonoha, still feeling the rush of adrenaline running through her veins. "I fought the Nytemare and beat it."

"So, how does Ryuji feel about this?" asked Setsuna.

"He...hasn't said anything," said Kotonoha with a frown. She expected Ryuji to be proud of her, but she knew he was upset about this.

"Well, when the others find out they are sure to freak," stated Sekai. Knowing Makoto he would faint when he found out his ex was a Rider. Taisuke would worship Kotonoha of course. As for Otome, her respect for the girl would just grow.

"More tea?" Kotonoha offered.

* * *

"Her desire…created the belt?" Ryuji questioned.

Ant replied, "Yup, that's the only conclusion. Her desire to protect you gave birth to the Tenshi Belt."

Ryuji slammed his fists against the tabletop. "She shouldn't have to fight! I'm supposed to be protecting her, not the other way around!"

"Still, you can't complain about the results. She beat that Nytemare," said Ant. "And she did it by drawing power from two Imagin at once, which is no easy feat."

"Well, one is contracted to her and the other is contracted to her little sister Kokoro-chan," stated Ryuji, referring to Athena and Eros.

"Which is seen in her display of swordsmanship and archery," Ant recounted. "I mean you saw the way she fought."

"I never intended for her to be a Rider. I only trained her so she could defend herself, not get herself into fights," remarked Ryuji. "I've fought this hard so she didn't have to fight."

"Well, it's too late now. She's now a Rider and under you," said Ant.

"Under me?"

"Just like Yuuki, she's gonna be your responsibility," Ant clarified.

"Great…" Ryuji remarked sarcastically. Just what he needed. Still, maybe he could convince Kotonoha to not be a Rider. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"Ryuji, you need to understand that all she wants is to be with you and to fight alongside you. She wants to be your partner."

"I don't think I can handle a full-time partner. I don't know if I can..."

"Well, anyway, Warren sent me a message. You might wanna hear this," said Ant. He then told Ryuji what Warren had told him.

"Another Rider?" Ryuji asked.

"And a wild card too. You better keep your eyes opened for him," advised Ant.

"What's his name?"

"He goes by Hiro Stratos and he's a bounty hunter. He's also known as Kamen Rider Crisis."

Fitting name. The Riders were indeed in a crisis.

* * *

Hiro was sitting in the park staring at a wanted poster intently. "I know you're here you sick and twisted bastard and when I find you, you're going down." He pointed his fingers at the poster like a gun. "Bang."

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Looks like a new Rider has stopped by and he has some history with Kenzaki. Most of all, his gear is similar to Yuuki's. Just why is Hiro here? Also, Kotonoha has become Rider. Will Ryuji support her or deny her the chance once she's gotten it?

Hiro Stratos is a creation of Oriongamer.

BTW, Crisis is based on Diend like Vortex is based on Decade. As for Kotonoha's Rider Form, Tenshi, the coloring was mainly based on the original Green Ranger from MMPR. I just thought gold armor over a green/black bodysuit with silver gauntlets and boots would look good on her since it looked good on Tommy. The design was also based on Den-O's Wing Form with the weapons based on Zeronos' ZeroGasher.

Well, pls read and review, OK?


	9. Messages

Yuuki was whistling to himself as he drove home on his bike. He'd just gone out to do some shopping and even managed to get an expansion pack for his MMORPG. While he was living a real life adventure, he still loved to go back and play online. It was a good stress reliever after all the training and fights.

Yuuki rounded a corner and hit the brakes suddenly to avoid hitting a person who was standing in his path. His eyes widened and he removed his helmet to get a better look at the person. "It's you!"

"Bang," said Hiro as he pointed his fingers at Yuuki like a gun. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"**MESSAGES"**

* * *

"You're a Rider now, Koto-chan," admitted Ryuji, with some reluctance. He REALLY didn't want Kotonoha to bear this responsibility but it had already happened. She was a Rider and he couldn't talk her out of it even if he wanted to protect her. This was her dream come true. She'd always wanted to fight by his side. That was what worried him. She'd nearly gotten herself killed before trying to fight Sauron and as a Rider that meant that she'd get a bit too overconfident.

They were both in bed and she was snuggled up against his chest. He was gently stroking her hair as he spoke in hushed tones.

"I never wanted you to be a Rider. All that training was for you to able to defend yourself. You're not ready to take on the big bad villains the way you are. You should just let us handle it. But, knowing you, you'd be determined and obsessed with what you want and if this is what you want I'll support you. Sure, I may not like it but it's your life and you live it the way you want. Just…please…take care of yourself."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Ryuji was capable of being gentle, despite his nature, and cared for Kotonoha deeply. She brought out the best in him and he would repay her for letting him find his heart. He owed her that much.

* * *

It'd been days since Ryuji and Kat had spoken to each other or even looked at each other. This was all done by their friends in order to avoid another fight from breaking out. Since the stunt Kat pulled, their relationship was volatile. Ryuki and Neko were also being affected by their Yin-counterpart's behavior. It was frustrating and tiresome to try and convince them to make peace. Also, Ryuji was just as stubborn as Kat when it came to apologizing. The only exception was when he apologized to Kotonoha. If he did something wrong or thought he did something wrong he would apologize to her. Even Kotonoha was trying to convince the two to make peace but to no avail. Rose suggested letting them cool off but well they hadn't. It was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

Kat also wasn't going to admit she was wrong. It was just like when she got in between Neko and Kenzaki. She always thought she was right and was not the type to immediately swallow her pride to actually apologize.

So, it was up to Warren to set the two idiots straight.

* * *

"You want me to talk to that psychotic bitch?" Ryuji remarked after hearing Warren's suggestion. Both were in the faculty room. Warren had called him over to discuss this.

"While I admit what Kat did was wrong, using your fists isn't the way to solve this. She's still your sister, whether you like it or not. Talk to her. And whatever you do, don't say Kenzaki was right. That just pisses her off, even if it is the truth."

"How can you talk to someone when you have the urge to rip them to shreds?" Ryuji growled.

"Easy. It takes a lot of patience, discipline, and concentration," advised Warren. He also had plans for Kat.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kat retorted. She'd been called to the faculty room too.

"I am dead serious," retorted Warren.

"I shouldn't be treated like this!" Kat screeched.

"Go sit in the corner and think about what you did, young lady. You're grounded. And your mother will be hearing about this," Warren ordered and warned her.

Kat grumbled. She hated being treated like a child and here was Warren doing such a thing to her. He'd called her and scolded her about her behavior, but being who she was she hadn't seen a single fault in what she did to get a computer. At least it'd been legal…sort of. She didn't actually steal it. She just blackmailed and extorted it from the computer club. No one got hurt…well…except for her and Ryuji. She could still feel the bruises from when they'd fought ever after they'd faded.

After several minutes she came to realize her faults. It wasn't easy, with her pride and all, but she could've used other methods instead of using Kotonoha. Maybe she could've used herself or ask someone to volunteer?

"So, had enough?" Warren asked.

"Yeah…" mumbled Kat.

"Good," Warren smiled. "Now, it's time you two confronted each other."

* * *

After the student council meeting, Ryuji walked alongside Kotonoha. Kotonoha had kept her silence long enough. Nothing had changed between Ryuji and Kotonoha and this was bothering her. This was going to affect the Kamen Riders' teamwork and she could not let that happen. The last time something like this had happened, which had occurred between Kenzaki and Kat, the team nearly got torn apart. It was time for her to take action. After all, they were all going to become family soon one day, right?

"Ano, Ryuji-kun?" began Kotonoha.

"Yeah, Koto-chan?" he responded.

"Do you think you've taken this too far? Ignoring your sister?" Kotonoha asked.

"After she humiliated you, she's lucky I don't put her in a hospital," Ryuji retorted.

Kotonoha winced at the cold tone. This was bad. "But…nobody got hurt. I'm already over it." He stopped walking and so did she. "Ryuji-kun?"

He sighed. "I just…don't know if I can forgive her unless she apologizes, and she's pretty stubborn," said Ryuji.

"She'll make the right decision," defended Kotonoha.

* * *

In the gym, Kat sat at the sidelines chugging down a bottle of milk. Once she was done with it, she wiped her mouth and tossed it perfectly into a nearby trash bin. "Heh, 3 points." She then opened up another bottle filled with water. With her were Chie, Nanami and Otome.

"So, how long has it since you and that brother of yours have spoken to each other?" asked Otome.

"Which one? I got two brothers (Ryuki and Ryuji) here," responded Kat.

"You know what we're talking about," said Nanami. "Ryuji."

**CRUNCH!**

The plastic bottle was crushed in her hand.

Chie, unafraid, said, "Yuuki told me about what happened. What you did was underhanded, dishonorable, and downright disgusting."

"Urusai," Kat remarked. "This is none of your business."

"I thought you Riders were supposed to be good guys but I guess not all of you are alike," stated Chie.

"You're right about that!" Kat snapped. "We ain't alike! We may work together but by the end of the day it's all because we have our own agendas. In the end it's everyone for themselves!"

"So, you chose to act like that for your own reasons then?" Nanami asked.

"Naturally," Kat answered. "We needed a computer and I used the fastest way to acquire it."

"You blackmailed and traumatized the president of the Computer Club," Chie debated. The guy was her classmate and recently he'd been pretty jumpy. "You extorted the computer from him at Katsura-san's expense. Not to mention, you made Katsura-san cry." Chie knew nobody was dumb enough to make Kotonoha cry, unless they wanted a pissed off Ryuji going after them.

"Look, you don't have to apologize to your brother, but can you at least apologize to her?" Nanami requested.

Nanami had a point, but Ryuji and Kotonoha were always together and practically joined at the hip. They rarely went anywhere without the other. To get Kotonoha alone was impossible.

"That is…if you're scared," Otome teased.

Kat glared at the girl. "I'll show you scared!" Kat rose up and stomped off to the locker room to get showered and changed.

Nanami and Chie looked towards Otome, impressed. Otome knew that Kat hated to have her courage challenged. Kat basically played right into her hands.

"Kotonoha so owes me for this," said Otome.

* * *

"Hey," Kat greeted.

"Hey yourself," replied Ryuji. With him was Kotonoha and all three of them were on the school's rooftop. It was becoming a regular meeting place for them.

"Look, Ryuji, I like you," confessed Kat. "You're the brother I've always wanted. Sure, having Ryuki as a brother is nice and all but I do like the fact that you and I share a lot of common interests and…well…"

"Quit babbling, and get to the point," Ryuji stated firmly. Kat sighed in surrender.

"Well, I don't want this family of ours to break up anymore, not after what happened before and what it nearly cost us. So…I want to say…" She let out after a pause, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Ryuji said as he gestured to Kotonoha. "Apologize to her."

"Right," Kat nodded. "Kotonoha, I'm sorry I used you to get the computer. I shouldn't have done that to you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, thank you," said Kotonoha. "And I forgive you."

Kat smiled, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. Maybe apologizing wasn't so bad. Still, swallowing her pride was still uncomfortable.

"Oh, and Kat," began Ryuji. "About those pictures you took."

"What about them?" Kat asked.

"I want you to destroy them," Ryuji ordered.

"What!?" Kat screamed. "I can't do that! I mean that's premium blackmail material we're talking about here!"

"And Kotonoha's dignity on the line as well. Destroy them."

Kat knew she wasn't going to win this battle. "OK, but can I at least keep one pic?"

"No."

"Damn it."

Kotonoha smiled, glad that this feud was over. She was getting stressed with all these feuds. It was frustrating just keeping track of all of them.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you and Kat have finally made up," said Warren. Ryuji had told him about the confrontation and now they were on their way to the Newspaper Club's room.

"Yeah, whatever. So, you got any plans for Christmas?" asked Ryuji as he and Warren walked along the hallways.

"Well, I'm thinking of spending it with my family," said Warren. "Every year we do a huge party at Hellsing. You?"

"Same here, but I'm gonna go back to my home world and taking Koto-chan, Kokoro-chan, Tatsu and the Imagin," informed Ryuji. "Since, of course, their parents won't be able to make it."

"I think she'll be happy to celebrate Christmas with your family," said Warren. Ryuji shuddered. "Something the matter?"

"I'm afraid to think of what Mom will give Koto-chan." He eyed Warren, "I sure hope you're not gonna pull the same stunt like last Christmas."

"Hey, leaving those condoms for you and Kotonoha was a favor," stated Warren. "And it was a memorable night, wasn't it?"

Ryuji blushed as the details of that night returned to mind, vividly. Their first time together had been amazing. "Yeah…" He glared at Warren. "But, still, don't pull something like that again."

Warren waved him off. "Please, do I look like the kind of guy to do the same joke twice?" asked Warren.

"No…I guess not…" Ryuji reluctantly agreed.

The door was opened and sitting at one of the chairs was someone Warren didn't expect to see. "You!"

"Hello!" Hiro waved.

"Warren, who is this guy?" Ryuji asked.

"Hi, I'm Hiro Stratos, Kamen Rider Crisis!" Hiro pointed at Ryuji like he was holding a gun. "Bang!"

* * *

Kotonoha asked their new guest curiously as she served him some tea, "So, you're the new Kamen Rider?"

Hiro answered as he took a sip of tea, "Yes. So you're Ryuji's girlfriend? I wonder how a guy like that got a girl like you."

Ryuji snapped, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? And, furthermore, don't say my name like we're so damn close. Call me Hasuma. Only friends can call me Ryuji!"

Hiro waved his hand dismissively, "Hai, hai…Well Kotonoha- san seems like a sweet girl and you're pretty violent from what I've seen and heard."

Kotonoha stated, "He can seem a bit cold but he can be nice and warm..." She smiled warmly at Ryuji and that smile calmed him down.

"Hmm, too bad you're taken otherwise I would try my hand."

Ryuji really didn't like this guy. The way he was flirting with Kotonoha was grating on his nerves. "Hey, lay off! Don't get too close to Koto- chan, asshole!"

Hiro shook his head. "Now you don't have to worry about that. I don't go after other people's targets."

"You better not," Ryuji growled in response.

Warren decided to cut in, "So, why are you here in this world, Mr. Crisis?"

"Please call my Hiro. Anyway I'm after a certain man that works for someone that likes to cause trouble here; I believe you know her as Sauron." Everyone gawked in response. "Guess you do know her."

"She's left an impression on all of us," said Kotonoha as she shivered.

Kenzaki growled hatefully, "That bitch...one of her lackeys is here?"

Hiro shrugged, "Not sure yet. Have there been any sightings or reports of mass of bodies being slashed repeatedly to death?"

Ryuji answered, "It's been on the news. We've been trying to track what's been doing it. We think it's one of Sauron's Horrors."

Hiro shook his head, "No**,** from what I can tell she likes to put up Stasis Fields. This man likes to see the horror in a person's face before he kills them."

Kotonoha was aghast. "What kind of person would do such a thing?"

"The worst kind, Kotonoha-san," answered Hiro.** "**Ari Haumesser, a former North Korean terrorist that loves to slaughter people. From what I could tell he now works directly under Sharon."

Ryuji didn't like hearing this. It reminded him a lot of what and how he used to be.

Kenzaki questioned skeptically, "Why would Sauron need a human?"

Hiro answered, "Not sure. Maybe she just likes his work?"

Ryuji added, "As long as she can cause a lot of bloodshed I guess she doesn't care how it's done."

Warren stared at Hiro suspiciously. It was obvious there was something he was hiding from them. He seemed to be keeping a lot of information to himself.

"So, where did you get your Rider System?" asked Kenzaki.

"Oh, the same place four-eyes got his," Hiro answered, pointing at Yuuki.

"Topper," Ryuji said.

"Yup, he hooked me up," said Hiro, placing his gun on the table.

"So, you sold your soul for a taste of power," Kenzaki accused, "To be just like us."

"Guess you can say that, but I think it was totally worth it," said Hiro nonchalantly.

"Your soul is priceless," stated Warren. "You shouldn't give it away so thoughtlessly. Especially to an Elder."

"Too late. I made a deal, got the gun, suit and cards, and the power to go with it," Hiro boasted. "Nothing else matters anymore."

"You would think that not but wait until that bastard Topper comes to collect," Ryuji warned.

"Worry about other things than me," Hiro retorted. "Because it's my life and I choose how to live it."

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kotonoha could sense the tense situation. This definitely would turn ugly if she didn't intervene soon.

"So, Hiro. Why don't you tell us the truth?" questioned Warren. "I can tell that you're hiding something. I already know what it is, but I think the others would rather hear it from you."

"And what do you know about me?" sneered Hiro.

"Everything," stated Warren. "The Elder probably should have warned you about me. After all, I am the only person so far to outmatch him."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly at the news. He never expected anyone to be able to overpower someone like Topper. To him Topper seemed omnipotent and to hear someone stating that they'd outmatched him, and beat him, took him for a loop.

"Yeah, he told me about the Wraith," said Hiro, regaining his composure. "But, right now, I have a job to do so I can't stick around and chat." In the blink of an eye he vanished.

"I hate Jumpers," muttered Kenzaki.

"Just leave him be. As long as he's dealing with the Nytemares he's not going to be too troublesome," said Warren.

"Still, he grates my nerves," said Kenzaki.

"Mine too. He works for Topper," added Ryuji.

"Yes, but let's focus on the matter at hand. This guy Hiro is after is our main focus here, guys," said Warren.

As the three of them were talking, Yuuki was silently contemplating about Hiro.

"Yuuki-san, what's wrong?" Kotonoha asked the glasses wearing Rider. He was awfully quiet.

* * *

Ryuji watched as the personnel in the King's Terminal did their job. They were busy with cleaning the DynoLiner as well as working on maintenance, particularly the engine and weapons systems.

It'd been awhile since the DynoLiner had gone into battle. While Nytemares were the hybrid of Imagin and Horrors, they didn't reform into larger monsters once defeated. That was a good thing, really. Who knew what a Nytemare version of a Gigandeath would be like? Grimm's Gigandeath form had been a good example. That meant they needed to prepare for anything.

His mind also went towards Crisis. He never actually saw the guy fight but got enough Intel from those who did. He had a Rider System similar to Yuuki's, but instead of assuming another Rider's form, he could summon other Riders to his aid. The guy had an army right in his pocket, literally.

Then there was the guy Hiro was talking about. Ari Haumesser. That guy sounded like a psycho along the same lines as Jason. Recalling that hockey mask wearing psycho caused Ryuji to involuntarily tremble. That had been a harrowing experience. He had been as weak as an average human and if it weren't for his armor he would've been skewered by Jason's machete.

Why would Sauron need a human to do her bidding? As far as Ryuji knew, Sauron hated humans and only saw them as good or free labor/slaves; beings whom were beneath her. It made sense if the guy had a large body count. Maybe Sauron did like this guy's style since it mirrored her own habits as well.

Sauron probably gave something to Ari since he'd eluded them for so long. This was like Ryuga all over again. They would have to play the waiting game and catch Ari red-handed.

Ryuji hated the waiting game.

* * *

"Another player has entered the game," said Sauron as she placed the small Crisis figurine onto the chessboard with the others. Each of the figurines resembled the Kamen Riders who had opposed her in the past and were opposing her in the present. Sitting across from her was Rosalinda. "How vexing."

"Worried, my beloved mistress?" Rosalinda asked as she poured Sauron another drink. Their children were asleep.

"No, it's just that I can't deal with so many Riders in one place," Sauron rebutted as she gazed at the board. "They keep popping up like weeds. Those pests they aggravate me so."

"Mistress, the power they have is like comparing an ant to an elephant. You can crush them easily," Rosalinda encouraged.

Sauron smiled. Rosalinda was obedient, faithful, and loyal. She saw Sauron as her savior and beloved and turned a blind eye to all the horrendous things the Living Gate did. To her it was all for the 'greater good' and their future together. Sauron replied, "Even an ant can defeat an elephant if it gets inside the trunk and defeat the larger mammal from the inside. I am being cautious, that's all."

"A wise decision. They've beaten you twice before, and you have learnt from those defeats. You will be able to strike them down and I am sure, unlike you, they won't rise again," said Rosalinda.

Sauron grabbed three figurines: Draco, Ryukendo and Garoh before clenching her fist to crush them into fine powder. They had defeated her before but this time she was going to avenge her defeat.

"A toast to future victories then," said Sauron. She was sure that in this war she would come out on top. She was the Living Gate, Eraser, and Devourers of Worlds after all…

* * *

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Kotonoha asked her boyfriend as she sat atop the roof of the DynoLiner with him. Said train was parked in a grassy field of flowers, next to a stream. They had a picnic and were now just enjoying each other's company. The moon was hanging in the sky, among the stars. Fireflies were dancing about.

"Koto-chan, when I first arrived to this world do you know what I thought?" Ryuji asked her. She looked to him expectantly "I just couldn't wait to leave. But now…"

"…But now?"

"Now I just wanna stay here forever," he answered. "I mean, I just thought 'to hell with these people! Why should I give a damn about them?' But…when I first laid eyes on you, I found a reason to stay and protect."

"You wanted to protect me…"

"And your family," said Ryuji. "I never really cared about anything or anyone else but myself. I mean when I was chosen to become a Rider, I just thought about how much I was gonna get paid…"

"And then when you heard you'll be protecting my world," she finished.

"Don't get me wrong," Ryuji remarked. "The money's great. It's just that I now considered it more of a bonus now than anything else."

Kotonoha looked thoughtful for a second before she whispered into his ear. He blinked and stared at her.

Ryuji blinked. "Come again?"

"I want us to tell my parents about us being Kamen Riders," Kotonoha repeated aloud.

Ryuji could only gawk at the girl he intended to marry one day in disbelief. She wanted them to go up front to her parents and tell them that they were Kamen Riders.

"Koto-chan, I don't think that's a good idea," said Ryuji.

"Well, Kokoro-chan knows and our friends know," Kotonoha reminded. "So, why can't my parents know?"

"Because your dad made me promise to keep you safe and if you tell them you're a Rider, he'll just think that I'm purposely putting you in harm's way. He doesn't even know you can fight!"

"Then I'll show him that I can!" Kotonoha insisted.

"Then he might just accuse me of influencing you!" he argued.

"Well, it is true. You have helped me a lot, to help me become stronger and more confident. I'm not the same girl who got her heartbroken."

That much was true. Kotonoha had changed, and it was all thanks to him.

"OK, we'll tell them when they get back, OK?" suggested Ryuji.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Later that night, as Hiro was walking along a sidewalk, he spotted Kenzaki sitting at a bench, as if waiting for him. The bounty hunter cocked an eyebrow in curiosity before walking closer.

Hiro asked, "What are you doing out here at this time of night, Kenzaki? Shouldn't you be home with your wife and kids?"

Kenzaki answered, "Just enjoying the night air. The kids are asleep and Neko knows I'm out." It was a pretty peaceful night, with the moon and the stars out.

Hiro remarked, "Well, shouldn't you be with her? I mean she might get lonely. Cats need attention after all." He knew of Kenzaki's marital status. At first he'd been skeptical. He knew Kenzaki had a girlfriend but never expected him to settle down and raise a family.

Kenzaki rebutted, "And wolves need to hunt." He stared at Hiro. "Why are you here, Hiro?"

Hiro answered, "Like I said, I'm hunting an animal and a butcher." He warned in a cocky manner, "He's mine, Kenzaki, so don't think you can steal my target out from under me like you have before."

Kenzaki reminded, snorting, "You mean that time I saved your ass?"

Hiro snapped, "I had it under control!" Recomposing himself, he added, "Anyway, with my new toys I'm at the same level you are now."

Kenzaki rolled his eyes in response. "I highly doubt that."

Hiro sneered, "What makes you so sure? I beat that Nytemare thing, didn't I?"

Kenzaki questioned, "And? You beat _one_ Nytemare and think you're ready to take me on?"

Hiro boasted, "Of course I am. I'm ready to take anyone on. Topper gave me the means to do that, just like your little friend Yuuki."

Kenzaki asked hypothetically, "So, if say Gog were to show up, you could beat him?"

"Naturally." Hiro was of course boasting about the power he had now as Crisis. Kenzaki mocked him for it, however.

"Then it's too bad you already lost." Kenzaki lifted up the Crisis Gun. "You might need this."

Hiro's eyes went wide as he frantically checked his pockets before shouting, "What!? How!?" Hiro was stunned. Kenzaki had just picked _his_ pocket.

Kenzaki reminded, tauntingly, "You're a second-rate hunter, Hiro. Always have been, always will be. You think just because you got a suit of hi-tech armor you can take on someone like Gog or Sauron? Yeah right!"

Hiro demanded, angrily, "Give me back my gun, Kenzaki, and I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Kenzaki challenged, "Why don't you take it?" Hiro charged at Kenzaki and threw a punch, but Kenzaki caught the punch before getting up kneeing Hiro in the gut. "Too slow." Hiro grunted and fell. Kenzaki then dropped the gun at Hiro's feet.

Hiro grabbed the gun, gripping it tight. "You…bastard…" He then took out his Masked Ride card and slid it into his gun. "Henshin!" He got up and aimed at the sky before squeezing the trigger.

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

In response to Hiro's transformation, Kenzaki drew Tenrou before sliding his Pass across its surface. Kenzaki called out, "Lunar Henshin!"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

Crisis began, "Let's do this!" He slipped a card into his gun and activated it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**!" Crisis aimed and fired multiple shots, but Garoh used his blade to block and deflect the blasts.

Crisis complimented, "Impressive. Guess your swordsmanship hasn't gotten rusty after all."

Garoh clarified, "Before, it was an almagram of both me and Okami wielding the blade. It's all me now."

Crisis retorted as he drew a pair of cards, "Well then, let's see you fight a reflection!" He slipped the first card into his gun and activated it.

"**MASKED RIDE: GAROH!**"

Garoh cried in shock, "What!?" Crisis had a card with his data on it too?

Crisis slipped in the second card, "And to follow up, another sword wielder!"

"**MASKED RIDE: RYUKENDO!**"

Crisis aimed and shot, firing blasts which then formed…into Garoh Hunter Form and Ryukendo.

Crisis explained, "Topper's got data on all you guys and gave me the cards. If Yuuki has them, it's no shocker I have them too." He pointed at Garoh LF (the real one). "Go."

Ryukendo and Garoh HF then charged and attacked Garoh LF. The real Garoh easily blocked the attacks and noticed something about them through their movements.

Garoh LF mentally assessed them, '_Their movements are too stiff. It's like fighting a machine!_'

Crisis spoke, "I know they aren't as good as the real thing, but they do serve a purpose. Now, for my next trick…" He drew a card and then slipped it into his gun.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!**"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Garoh HF and charged up his finisher as Ryukendo did the same to execute a Ryuou Giri attack.

Crisis warned, "This might leave a mark."

Both summoned Riders execute their finishers. Garoh LF used his superior speed to dodge the attacks, letting them collide into each other. Crisis then watched as Garoh LF struck down both the puppet Riders. This caused both to vanish.

Garoh said, "Anything else?"

Crisis hated to admit it, but Garoh was good, better than ever. "Hm, impressive. Well, I guess I gotta do this then." He slipped the gold card inside and activated it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

The 9 rings of cards formed between him and Garoh and spun like a turbine, sucking in air like a vacuum. This would keep Garoh in place for the final attack.

Crisis challenged, "Let's see you survive this!" He squeezed the trigger and sent a black and green surge of energy flying at Garoh."

Garoh saw the blast coming and called out, "Shoku…GIRI!"

**KA-BOOM!!!**

* * *

Neko looked up from her homework. She had just felt a spike of familiar energy. "Ken-kun?"

"Neko-neechan, what's wrong?" asked Kumiko as she noted her sister-in-law's look of distress.

"It's nothing," Neko said, shaking her head. '_At least I hope it's nothing_.'

Gekiryuken, however, knew it wasn't nothing.

* * *

Crisis froze when he felt the cold hard steel of Garoh's blade touching his neck. Even if he was fast with his gun, he doubted he could get a shot before the blade sliced through his jugular.

"Do you yield?" Garoh asked. Crisis remained silent. "You know, your first mistake was underestimating me. Your second mistake was being too cocky, thinking you could beat me with a few tricks." He finished, coldly, "And your last mistake was using the image of my father's armor against me. That was low, Stratos." Yuuki had done the same before and Kenzaki had given him the warning. Now it was Crisis' turn to receive the same warning.

Crisis trembled as he detected the killing intent aimed at him. He was sweating under the helmet and swallowed the spit collecting in his mouth. He knew he'd lost, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

Suddenly, the entire area turned blood red and Garoh withdrew his sword. "A Stasis Field?"

"Yeah, and we're right in the middle of it," said Crisis as he pointed ahead. "Look!"

"This just isn't my night," said Garoh as he saw the swarm of Horrors come flying down, lead by a large black humanoid with bat-like wings, the body of a gorilla, with arms that ended in hawk talons, and double jointed legs from a wolf. Its head was a grotesque demonic skull resembling the Horrors, but with five horns instead of two.

"I guess I'll leave the ugly one to you," said Crisis. He aimed at the Horrors and opened fire upon them to draw them to him. "Come on, you flying freaks! Come and get some of this!"

Garoh shook his head and then focused his eyes upon the Nytemare. "Looks like I'm going to be kept busy after all." The Nytemare roared and lunged for Garoh.

Crisis was dodging the swipes the Horrors were giving him as he dodged. He then went into super speed and started to attack them from all sides without mercy. When he ceased, he shot at them with his gun.

Meanwhile, Garoh was slashing at the Nytemare violently, drawing blood from the chimeric demon. It fired a stream of blood red energy at the Wolf Rider but it splashed off Tenrou. "Is that all you got, you freak? Che, looks like Sauron's slipping! Her servants are getting weak!"

Enraged by the insult to its mistress, the Nytemare lunged and then attack Garoh with increasing savagery.

Meanwhile, Crisis was just about to finish with the Horror. He drew a card depicting a Rider clad in gold and black with an 'A' on his chest and a red diamond acting as a visor. Backing away, he slipped it into his gun.

"**MASKED RIDE: GRAVE!**"

He shot the gun and summoned the Rider who then proceeded to kick butt alongside Crisis. Crisis then drew a new card, stating, "This might sting a little," before slipping it into his gun.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: G-G-G-GRAVE!**"

Crisis shot the Rider from behind. The transformation seemed odd. On the back of the Rider a panel with an 'A' symbol on it formed and then red cards fanned out. The Rider's arms and head vanished into the body and then the body twisted around so that the spot where the head was now connected to the legs, which turned at a 90 degree angle. The Rider's sword then joined with the legs, which gained bladed edges as the sword became the tip. Anyone seeing this would just see a large floating sword. Crisis slipped in the last card to finish this fight.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-G-GRAVE!**"

Crisis clenched the large sword, the Grave Sword, and then swung it around, slicing all the Horrors in half with the energized blade. They were all obliterated in a matter of seconds.

"**SHOKU…GIRI!!!**" Garoh called out as he swung his energized blade. It cut right through the Nytemare which exploded like the rest of the Horrors.

The Stasis Field faded soon after but Crisis had bolted. Garoh spat in disgust but he had no reason to go after the other bounty hunter. He'd made his point.

* * *

Ryuji-kun and Kotonoha were in his cabin room within the DynoLiner. They were making out in bed with her beneath him. She moaned as he kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked on her neck. The sensations were making her go crazy as she fisted his hair.

"Ryu…Ryuji…" she moaned. He claimed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your lips taste so sweet," he purred as he licked her lips before kissing her again. One hand came down to her chest and groped her left breast. She gasped as she felt the pressure. The old her would've shied away from such contact but they both had been very intimate with each other for so long that she'd grown accustomed to it. He began to unbutton her jacket and then his hand went up to the red bow around her neck. He unclipped it and pulled it away. His fingers touched the skin on her neck and she shivered. He began to unbutton her shirt too.

"Ryu…Ryuji-kun!" she squealed as she felt him kiss down her neck and lick her cleavage. "N-No! That t-t-t-tickles!" she giggled. She was flushed, and enjoying this.

"Does this tickle?" he asked huskily as one hand went up her leg, rubbed against her inner thigh, before creeping up to squeeze her derriere. She panted as she gazed up at him with cloudy eyes.

He straddled her and tossed off his jacket before gazing down on her. She just looked so delicious…lying under him…completely helpless. Her chest rose and fell and his eyes were transfixed on her breasts. She was a tasty treat that was soft and sweet.

Suddenly, the door to his room slid open and Loki came barreling in, "Ryuji! Ryuji! We have…a…" He stopped and froze at the scene before him. "Ah…did I come at a bad time?"

WOOSH!

THUNK!

An ice kunai had zipped past the Imagin's head and stuck to the wall. Loki sweatdropped. He then began to panic as he saw the ice covering his partner's hand slowly grow into a large pair of deadly looking claws.

"Out," Ryuji snarled, "Now!"

Loki didn't need anymore incentive than that. He bolted out of the room.

* * *

When Ryuji and Kotonoha entered the dining car, after fixing themselves to look presentable, Kotonoha noted that Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain were on guard as Loki stood at his usual station. Their eyes were training on the kimono-clad stranger sitting at one of the booths and having a cup of tea with a slice of cake. Her platinum hair was up in a stylish bun with a pair of chopsticks in it. Her kimono was pitch black with red roses and green vines decorating it. Kotonoha could see the resemblance and gasped.

"Rose!"

Ryuji, of course, knew this wasn't Rose, at least not the Rose they knew.

"Long time no see, Rosalinda," Ryuji identified.

"Greetings," Rosalinda said as she stood up and bowed. She looked like a traditional Japanese beauty, despite being Caucasian and her hair color, which made her stand out. "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

Ryuji remembered Rosalinda well. She was one of Damien's former slave girls who became infatuated with Sauron. She fell in love with the Living Gate. When she was recaptured, they assisted Sauron in rescuing her, defeating Damien in the process. Despite being powerless, Ryuji didn't trust Rosalinda one bit. She was, after all, affiliated with their enemy.

Still, he had no reason to be impolite to her. She'd never done anything bad to them, despite her allegiance and the identity of her beloved.

"Rosalinda?" Kotonoha asked in a hushed tone.

"Sauron's lover," Ryuji answered.

"Lover!?"

"Actually, I am the Mistress' wife now," Rosalinda clarified.

"Of course…" Ryuji rolled his eyes. Sauron still had Hasuma blood in her so she had imprinted on Rosalinda and wedded her. He went over and sat down with Kotonoha at his side.

"I don't believe we've met," Rosalinda said to Kotonoha.

"I'm…Kotonoha Katsura!" Kotonoha introduced herself, bowing her head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Actually, it was far from a pleasure, but Kotonoha merely said that to be polite. She felt envious of Rosalinda, who resembled an older Rose, and she felt plain in comparison. Sure, Kotonoha beat her when it came to bust size but this woman before her, who was the wife of a demon, was elegant and more refined in comparison.

"How did you get on this train?" Ryuji asked.

Rosalinda reached into her sleeve and the Imagin tensed up, ready to counter if she pulled a weapon. Instead, she pulled out a rail pass. The rail pass had a demonic skull logo on it. Seeing that pass answered the question. "I have my ways."

"OK, so why are you here?" Ryuji asked.

"Just to talk," said Rosalinda. She paused to take a sip of tea before adding, "On my Mistress' behalf."

Ryuji clenched his fists under the table. The mere mention of Sauron made him angry.

"You have interfered with her plans for too long now," began Rosalinda, speaking sternly. "You shall cease your resistance and surrender, or else suffer grave consequences. If you comply, then my Mistress will be merciful."

'Sauron' and 'merciful' did not fit in the same sentence unless there was a huge 'is not' in the middle. Rosalinda's statement when describing Sauron was an oxymoron. It wasn't gonna happen.

"Sorry, but you're wasting your time," remarked Ryuji. "We'll fight her to the bitter end."

"I see," said Rosalinda, sadly. "Pity." She thought she could reason with Ryuji at least. Well, it was just wishful thinking. "You won't reconsider?"

"No."

"Then I shall take my leave," said Rosalinda as she stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality. The tea and cake were lovely." As Rosalinda went to the door, Kotonoha stood up.

"Matte!" Kotonoha cried. Rosalinda stopped and turned to face the girl. "Why do you still remain by Sauron's side, knowing what she's done and what she plans to do? Don't you feel guilty supporting her actions? Do the lives she's taken mean nothing to you? How can you remain with such a…such a…"

"Monster?" Rosalinda finished. Kotonoha nodded. "It's simple. It's because I love her."

"But-" Kotonoha began to protest.

Ryuji interrupted. "It's no use, Kotonoha. Don't waste your breath. She's completely obedient to Sauron. She's just a mindless slave and nothing more."

Rosalinda bowed and then turned back to the door before exiting.

"That was just plain freaky," said Ryuji.

Kotonoha nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, after school, in the Riders' meeting room/Newspaper Club room…

Ryuji began, "You guys will not believe what happened yesterday."

Ryuki answered, "Rosalinda-san paid you a visit too, didn't she?"

"You too?"

Jinx nodded, "Yes, and it was...well...weird."

Ryuji asked the whole table, "OK, who else had the Bride of Sauron paying them a visit?" EVERYONE raised their hands.

Kenzaki spoke, "I was going to shoot her in the head but Neko talked me out of it."

Neko added, "Rosalinda-san is an innocent. Her only crime is being blindly faithful to someone she loves."

Kenzaki finished, "Who just happens to be trying to kill us! She loves SAURON! I'd call it a mercy killing."

"Sauron would call it a declaration of war," countered Neko.

Yuuki commented, "She came to my house too. I just couldn't believe that she's Sauron's wife."

Ryuji said, "Believe it, Rookie. She's the only person that Sauron actually cares about."

Warren spoke, "Which makes her weak."

Ryuki nodded in agreement, "I just couldn't bring myself to attack her, despite her loyalties."

Jinx agreed with him, "Same here."

Warren clarified, "I wasn't talking about Rosalinda. Sauron's love for Rosalinda makes HER weak."

Kotonoha chipped in, "Or...makes her human." She suggested, "Maybe…maybe we can reason with Sauron!" Kotonoha just thought since Sauron was capable of human emotion, she can be reasoned with.

Warren sighed. "Wishful thinking." He had to pity Kotonoha for being so naïve.

Ryuji stated, "Koto-chan, some of the worst monsters in history were humans. We're dealing with a PURE demon here. We can't reason with her so there's no use trying. So she can love? Big deal. That's her only saving grace and it's not making me change my views of her anytime soon."

Kenzaki said, "You just haven't witnessed for yourself of how truly evil Sauron can be."

Neko closed her eyes. "We all have, and experienced it."

"Been there, done that," said Kat.

Kotonoha questioned, "Well, how do you all know? Maybe she's changed?"

Kenzaki slammed his fists down in anger. He yelled, "That BITCH killed my family and you're defending her!?"

"Hey, don't yell at my girl!" snapped Ryuji.

"Sorry, I just thought that…" Kotonoha began to apologize.

"She cut you open, Koto-chan," Ryuji reminded.

Neko tried to quell the situation, "Guys, don't be too hard on her. She's new at this."

Warren spoke sternly, "Well she had better learn quickly. Sending Rosalinda to give that "message" was clever. She knew we wouldn't attack her."

Kat said, "She's getting ready to take out the big guns then. That's the only reason she gave that message."

Ryuji added, "And she expects us to surrender."

Warren said, "If she's taking out the big guns, then maybe it's time I got more involved?"

Everyone agreed. The kid gloves were off.

* * *

Sauron was with Demona and Damon, reading them a story as both sat in her lap. Demona was sitting on one leg while Damon was sitting on another.

"And so, the Big-Bad Wolf broke into the brick house and ate the Three-Little Pigs," Sauron finished. "The End!" Demona and Damon clapped. Sauron smiled and then heard the door open. "Rosalinda."

"Mistress, I have returned," Rosalinda said.

"Mama!" the twins cried as they jumped off Sauron and ran towards Rosalinda, hugging her legs. Rosalinda smiled and patted their heads.

"So, you've given them the message," Sauron stated as Rosalinda walked over with the twins holding her hands.

"Yes, my Mistress," Rosalinda bowed. "My Lord."

Sauron reached over and tipped Rosalinda's head up, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"No need to bow, my Queen," said Sauron affectionately as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around her. Rosalinda nuzzled Sauron's neck. Sauron only removed her mask when in private with her family. "I'm glad you've returned safely, my love."

"My Lord and Mistress…" Rosalinda purred. Damon and Demona watched their parents exchange affection. It was sweet. The twins knew not to disturb them and so ran off to play elsewhere.

* * *

Shadow Element 13: Sauron has sent the message and now the gloves are off…The Crisis is about to reach a whole new level…

ZK Chromedragozoid: Crisis and Sauron have their own hidden agendas. What will happen in future? That message is just a warning, and a declaration that things will become harder for the Riders.

**Also, here's something for you to enjoy:**

**Kat:** OK…you wanna know what I think about Kamen Rider Garoh? Let's see...Oh, he's a stupid jerk, but unfortunately I have to put up with him. Why? Coz he's my sister's husband and the father to my cute niece and nephew. Well, anyway, Garoh is an interdimensional bounty hunter and owner of the GaroLiner, a train that can travel through time and between dimensions. The train itself is armed to the teeth. Of course, Garoh's suit is just as deadly. It comes with several combat forms which he can access by combining with his Imagin and his most powerful utilizes his full power and mastery with a sword. While I may not like him all that much, I do respect him…a little. He's willing to go far for the sake of his friends and family. Personally, I don't think he's good enough for my sister but she's chosen him so I have to live with it. In civilian form he is known as Kenzaki Tsukuba. He practices an opposing martial arts style to mine known as the GekiJyu Wolf-Ken. I guess we'll never get along, but I do trust him enough to watch my back when necessary, when he's not glaring at my back.


	10. Christmas Crisis

In the King's Terminal, members of both the ChronoLiner Riders and DynoLiner Guardians were busy decorating a room for a private party. It was for Christmas since there was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room which was still bare. The room didn't look festive enough, but they still had enough time to get ready for the party, which was several days away.

Kotonoha was decorating the tree. She was done with the bottom portions but needed a ladder to get to the upper portions. She was coming back down to get more ornaments from the box when she suddenly slipped and fell backwards. She let out a shriek of shock and fright, which was heard by her beloved fiancée and sister.

"Onee-chan!" Kokoro shouted.

"Koto-chan!" Ryuji shouted. Suddenly, a pair of tentacles shot out of his back and caught Kotonoha before she hit the ground. The tentacles were segmented and had stingers at the end. They gently set her down before retracting back into Ryuji's back.

Kotonoha blinked in surprise. "Ryuji-kun, what were those?"

"My…siring tentacles," admitted Ryuji, a sad look on his face. These tentacles were yet another reminder that he wasn't human.

"Nearly forgot you had those," stated Warren.

"I wish I never had them," muttered Ryuji. His tentacles were just something that he'd rather not think about. They were versatile, flexible, and useful, but Ryuji would prefer not to use them if he could help it.

Kotonoha approached Ryuji and said, "May I see them again?"

Ryuji was apprehensive about letting Kotonoha and Kokoro see them. However, he relented and allowed them to come out. They hung down his back but then he willed them to rise up and curl over around his body so that Kotonoha could inspect them. They were like whips to her and the stingers looked especially deadly.

"Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha said softly. "Don't ever think of yourself as being less than human. These tentacles make you even more special."

"And they look cool too," Kokoro beamed.

Ryuji allowed himself to smile. At one end of the room where Ryuki was busy blowing balloons, the redhead smiled as his brother received loving encouragement from his beloved.

"Christmas is indeed a magical time," Ryuki commented.

* * *

**"CHRISTMAS CRISIS"**

* * *

Our heroes weren't the only ones getting into the mood of the holiday season. Sauron, the Living Gate, was also getting into the spirit of things….in a warped sort of way.

"Jingle bell, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost its wheels and Joker got away, hey!" Sauron sang. She was busy decorating the tree. It was decorated with mini skulls, inverted pentagrams and at the top was a small devil.

"It's odd that you enjoy this holiday," stated Rosalinda as she was wrapping up presents. "It doesn't seem like you."

"Oh, I don't give a damn about all that crap about all that giving and goodwill towards men," said Sauron honestly. "What I care about is getting presents!"

"Is that why you ordered all your subjects to bring gifts on Christmas?" Rosalinda questioned.

"Why else? Not just for me, but for you and the twins," said Sauron sweetly.

"And is this why you have me dressed up like this, Mistress?" asked Grimm who was clad in a Santa suit.

"Can't have Christmas without a Santa now, can we?" Sauron said.

The door was thrown open and the twins, Damon and Demona, ran in. "Papa, Mama, it's snowing! Come and play with us!" the two children cried out in unison. They were looking forward to Christmas too. That meant more toys for them to play with.

Sauron chuckled and walked over to her children. "Sure kids, sure." She snapped her fingers, creating a portal, "But first…to send some early presents." Her shadow expanded as Horrors rose up and marched into the portal. "Oh, and honey?"

"Yes, Mistress?" Rosalinda asked as Sauron stalked towards her. Sauron then held up some mistletoe over their heads.

"Mistletoe!" Sauron grinned before crushing her lips against her wife's.

* * *

"It's snowing," said Ryuji as he looked up at the sky. He was standing on Sakakino High's rooftop just looking over the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kotonoha asked as she stood by him, her arms looped around his. "The pure white snow is like blanket covering the city." She sneezed and shivered a little. Ryuji draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Thank you."

"You know, they say Christmas is when dreams and wishes come true," said Ryuji.

"What do you dream about?" Kotonoha asked.

"What would it be like to be 100 percent human," he answered. "I've always wondered about that."

"But you are human," she argued, placing her hand against his heart. "Right here. You're just one step up in evolution."

Ryuji was about to retort when two of their friends, Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji, came up to join the couple for lunch.

"Sorry we're late!" said Sekai.

"That's fine," said Kotonoha. "Let's sit down for lunch."

However, they were interrupted by Ryuji's watch beeping.

"Looks like we have to put this lunch date on hold," said Ryuji.

"Stasis Field?" asked Kotonoha.

"With Nytemares and Horrors," sighed Ryuji. He took out his Rider Pass and so did Kotonoha. "Koto-chan…"

"We're partners, remember? We fight together, alongside each other," said Kotonoha confidently.

Ryuji was hesitant, but when he saw the resolve in her eyes he found himself without the will to object.

"OK," said Ryuji as he took out his Dyno Belt. Kotonoha too whipped out her Tenshi Belt. Both slung their belts around their waists and fastened them on. Ryuji pressed the white button as Kotonoha's belt played an angelic tune.

"Henshin!" both called out as they swiped their passes over their belt buckle.

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

"**ANGEL FORM!**"

The energy shards enveloped the couple, forming their armor. As soon as her suit formed, Tenshi made her wings spread out as she took to the air. "Matte, Koto-chan!" Ifrit called as the Ptera-Glider came out from a portal and he hopped onto it. "Ikuze!"

"Race you there!" Tenshi yelled.

"Oh, you're on!" Ifrit called back.

Sekai and Makoto both watched with wide eyes as their friends went to answer the call of duty.

"Damn, that just doesn't stop being cool," said Sekai.

"Kotonoha's a Rider…" said Makoto in wonderment. What had happened to his ex-girlfriend? "I still can't believe it." It was something he still had trouble getting used to.

* * *

When Tenshi and Ifrit arrived to the scene, they were surprised to see no Stasis Field had been erected. What they did find were several Horrors. No Nytemare though.

"Koto-chan, shoot them dead!" Ifrit commanded as he got his Liner Cross-Rod into Gun Mode.

"Hai!" Tenshi obeyed as she combined the two components attached to her belt into a cross bow. Taking aim, she fired at the Horrors. Ifrit too was firing upon them.

On the ground, another Rider was dealing with the Horrors. He was clad in black and blue while wielding a gun. He was the enigmatic Crisis. He took aim at the Horrors and fired with his gun, taking them all down one after another. He'd even summoned a couple of Kamen Riders to his aid, namely a pair named Delta and Drake. Delta was black with white lines all over his suit with orange eyes while Drake was a Rider with a dragonfly theme. Both were armed with guns and shooting down the Horrors along with their master.

Crisis witnessed as both Ifrit and Tenshi landed before blasting at the Horrors. The gun-wielding bounty hunter looked to Tenshi with interest, or at least how her suit hugged her curves.

With the Liner Cross-Rod in Rod Mode and one of his Tyrano-Katanas out, Ifrit began to slash at the Horrors who came at him. They tried to dog-pile him, which was a big mistake as he had superior speed in this form and managed to cut them down with ease. Tenshi had also switched her weapon into Sword Mode and cutting down Horrors as she hovered off the ground using her wings. Though she was a novice Rider, she wasn't a novice fighter.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"Hyah!" Tenshi cried as she shot charged energy arrows at the Horrors.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Crisis was using the rapid-fire capabilities of his gun to take down the Horrors too.

It didn't take long for the Riders to take down all the Horrors. They didn't even need to use their finishers. Of course, it wasn't over yet. Once Crisis banished his puppets, he walked over to confront Ifrit and Tenshi who had touched down to the ground. He gave the female an appreciative glance that did not bode well with Ifrit.

"Don't even think about it, buddy," warned Ifrit.

"Just admiring the merchandise," said Crisis. "The armor looks good on you, Kotonoha-san." Crisis didn't even make an effort to hide his identity as he used the same shooting gesture Hiro had used. "Bang."

"Hiro-san!" Tenshi gasped.

"So, this is Crisis," Ifrit said as he gave the blue and black gun wielding Rider a look over. He snorted. "I'm not impressed."

"That's because you haven't seen me go all out," said Crisis.

"Is that a challenge?" Ifrit remarked angrily.

"Maybe, but for now I must go. Got Christmas shopping to do and all that," said Crisis as he waved. "Ja ne." He teleported out of sight.

"I don't know why, but I really don't like that guy," Ifrit grumbled.

"I don't think he's so bad though," stated Tenshi. Suddenly, the sky turned blood. "What!?"

"Stasis Field!" Ifrit shouted and suddenly he pushed Tenshi out of the way. "Look out!"

An energy blast shaped like a ox's skull flew at them and exploded, sending both Riders flying.

The Ox Nytemare, resembling a humanoid with black skin and clad in bone white armor stalked towards them. Its head was covered by a helmet shaped like the skull of its namesake. Its weapon was a trident. Blood red tribal markings decorated its form.

It prepared to fire upon the two Riders again but all of a sudden a motorbike slammed into it. The Ox Nytemare went tumbling and sure enough the bike and its Rider rolled up to both Tenshi and Ifrit.

"Rookie?" Ifrit blinked.

"Yuuki-san!" Tenshi exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late, sempai, Katsura-san," Vortex said apologetically as he got off his bike.

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"Well, whatever," said Ifrit as he got ready. Tenshi had her sword ready too as Vortex got out his V-Book in Sword Mode.

The trio then charged at the Ox Nytemare who blasted at them. They ran through the blasts, which missed, and continued to charge at the Ox Nytemare. They then swung their swords, striking at it from all sides. The Nytemare was being slashed mercilessly by the three Riders before they kicked it and sent it flying. It smashed into a building and then fell onto the ground.

Vortex opened up his V-Book and took out a card depicting Ifrit and a hoverboard resembling the DynoLiner Mammoth. With a flick of his wrist he tossed it into his belt and activated it.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: IF-IF-IF-IFRIT!**"

"Sempai, this will tickle a bit," warned Vortex.

"Just make it quick," said Ifrit as he turned so his back was facing Vortex. Vortex touched Ifrit's back and allowed the energy to transfer itself. Ifrit levitated as a helmet resembling a mammoth's head covered over his head and he laid flat on his belly with his legs folding backwards and red armor plating covering his body. His arms moved forward, covered in gold armor to become the tusks. Now, he was a hoverboard, resembling the DynoLiner Mammoth.

"He's changed," said Tenshi.

The Ifrit Mammoth-Board rose a few feet into the air. Vortex leapt up and landed upon it. The board surged forward. The Nytemare was caught off guard as the hoverboard flew straight at it and rammed into it. The hoverboard then turned back and headed for…Tenshi!

"Yuuki-san! Matte! Yuuki-san!" Tenshi shouted as she saw the Rider and hoverboard coming straight for her.

"Get on, Katsura-san!" said Vortex as he grabbed Tenshi by the arm and pulled her up onto the board. "Get ready!"

"OK!" said Tenshi as she prepped up her bowgun.

The Nytemare rose up to its feet and fired its energy blasts at them, missing as the Riders flew out of harm's way, flying around and about in a confusing pattern. As they flew around the monster, Vortex and Tenshi shot at it with their weapons.

"Yuuki-san, Ryuji-kun, finisher now!" said Tenshi.

"Hai!" Vortex tossed a gold card with Ifrit's emblem on it and tossed it into his belt.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: IF-IF-IF-IFRIT!**"

"VORTEX EXPRESS!!!"

The Trunk Cannon of the hoverboard uncurled and aimed as it received the charge up and fired a blast of energy at the Nytemare. The Nytemare was enveloped and became frozen. The hoverboard picked up speed and rammed straight into the Nytemare, shattering it to bits.

The Stasis Field fell and Vortex said, "We did it." He and Tenshi leapt off the Ifrit Mammoth-Board which then transformed back into Ifrit.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ifrit snorted. "I did most of the work."

* * *

Sauron, who'd been watching from her throne room, spoke sinisterly, "Time for them to receive an early Christmas present." She snapped her fingers. "Horrors, my dark minions, arise once more."

* * *

Tenshi let out a shrike of shock as she saw the dark particles rise into the air. Vortex stared curiously. Ifrit's eyes, however, narrowed as the particles flew towards a nearby motorcycle. They were absorbed into the bike's gas tank and it suddenly came to life. Its engine growled as the bike itself grew, and grew, and grew...morphing into a demonic machine which each passing second.

"No way..." Tenshi gaped.

"What now?" Vortex questioned.

"Trouble with a capital 'H'," answered Ifrit.

It was a Horror, and a big one too once the bike had been altered to suit the demons which inhabited it.

The Motor Horror itself looked like a gigantic motorcycle with spiked wheels and the head of a Horror in front with the horns curved backwards to appear as handlebars. The exhaust pipes released nauseous fumes as the creature let out a roar and raced along the road towards the two Riders.

"Watch out!" Ifrit shouted as he pushed Tenshi and Vortex aside as the Motor Horror raced past them. Tenshi and Vortex tumbled along the ground and then got up to see Ifrit preparing to fight the Horror himself.

"Ryuji-kun!" she cried.

"Sempai!" shouted Vortex.

"DynoLiner Mammoth!" Ifrit called out. As the Horror spun around to run over Ifrit, the DynoLiner Mammoth suddenly burst out of the ground and slammed into the mechanical monster, tossing it backwards several feet.

"**Ryuji-sama, I am here**," bellowed Kishamoth from the Mammoth as it trumpeted.

Ifrit nodded and then leapt up to enter the train through the hatch atop its head. He landed on his bike and revved the engine. "Ikuze."

"**Let's do it**," said Tirain from the belt.

The Mammoth ran along its tracks as the Motor Horror came racing towards the train. The bike-like Horror charged but was flipped over the Mammoth as it used its trunk to toss it over. The Horror got back on its wheels and then spun around to launch another attack. The Mammoth did the same and charged right back. Both monstrous vehicles rammed into each other.

Ifrit growled as he hit the throttle and pushed his train forwards. He wasn't going to be beaten just yet. "Fire Zap Bolts!"

"**Roger, Ryuji-sama!**"

The Mammoth obeyed and fired several energy bolts from its tusks, hitting the Motor Horror with each one. The monstrous demons screeched and then tossed high into the air.

"Lock onto the target!" Ifrit commanded.

"**Target Locked On!**" Kishamoth called out.

"Ready…ICE TORNADO!!!" Ifrit shouted.

The Trunk Cannon of the DynoLiner Mammoth uncurled as the machine trumpeted. The targeting system already had the Motor Horror in its sight. With a burst of power, a spiralling beam of frost energy shot out of the cannon. The beam collided with the Horror, encasing it completely in ice. Now was the time to finish it off.

A hatch above the Mammoth opened up and the platform where the Dyno-Breaker was set on rose up. Ifrit hit the throttle and the tires screeched against the platform. He called forth his Ki and prepared for the final assault as his aura enveloped him. The clamps unlocked and the bike raced forward and down the Trunk Cannon before it was catapulted by a single swing of said trunk. A trail of Ki was left behind as the Dyno-Breaker and its Rider soared through the air, straight towards the frozen Horror.

"BLITZ IMPACT!!!"

**SMASH!**

**CRASH!**

The bike and Rider smashed right through the Motor Horror. It shattered to pieces as a result. The bike landed and spun around as its tires screeched along the road. Ifrit hit the brakes and his bike skidded to a halt as his Mammoth train stopped behind him.

The entire battle had been caught on camera by a news chopper. It was being broadcasted live. It was obvious that people at home were cheering on one of their local heroes after he'd defeated the Horror.

* * *

"Hard to imagine that those three are Riders," said Makoto after seeing the battle on the TV that was set up in the cafeteria. As soon as the Riders were on, everyone was cheering for them.

"And it was only over a year ago when they first showed up," added Sekai.

"Oh...Tenshi..." Taisuke swooned.

"Looks like he's found a new idol," deadpanned Makoto. Taisuke now admired Kotonoha's Rider Form.

* * *

A couple of days later, Yuuki found himself walking with Kenzaki in the King's Terminal. Ryuji had brought him here once before and during that visit Yuuki had been stunned by it. An actual station for time travelling trains.

"Ano...sempai?" Yuuki asked hesitantly as he and Kenzaki walked in the King's Terminal.

"What is it, Rookie?" Kenzaki asked.

Rookie. That was Yuuki's nickname and it didn't look like it would change. After all, despite the power he had, he was still a rookie compared to the other veteran Riders. "What am I supposed to be doing here?"

"Today you'll be learning how to pilot a time train," explained Kenzaki.

"R-really!?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Yes," nodded Kenzaki. "Now, all you gotta do is…" His phone rang. "Excuse me." He picked up his cell phone and looked upon the text message. "Looks like we need to put this lesson on hold, Rookie. There's trouble downtown back home."

"Let's go then," said Yuuki.

* * *

When Vortex and Garoh Lunar Form arrived at the scene, they were greeted by Ryukendo, Ifrit Sabre Form, Wraith and Tenshi. Also, they were greeted with the sight of their opponent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" exclaimed Garoh.

"A Horror made of metal," answered Gekiryuken.

The Horror resembled the uniform lesser Horrors in basic appearance alone, except that it was over 30 feet tall and was metallic silver. It let out a screech and roared as it spread out its wings as it marched towards the Riders, crushing anything that got in its way.

"Big demon!" Vortex stated the obvious.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said Ifrit. "Rookie, Koto-chan, now it's time for a crash course in piloting a time train!"

"EH!?" both newbie Riders exclaimed.

The time trains came out of their portals and slammed into the Iron Horror, sending it soaring backwards. The three trains then stopped in front of the Riders.

"Rookie, you're in the Tyrano! Koto-chan, take the Tricera!" Ifrit instructed.

Ryukendo and Garoh both jumped into the Hageshi and Tsume, respectively, as Tenshi and Vortex both jumped into the Tyrano and Tricera. Ifrit had gone into the Mammoth as Wraith ported straight into the ChronoLiner's cockpit.

"This seems different," said Vortex as he admired the cockpit.

"Not like Ryuji-kun's Mammoth," added Tenshi.

The cockpits inside the Tyrano and Tricera weren't rooms with a motorcycle as the main controls. Instead, both were sitting in chairs facing a large control console with a viewing screen with HUD's. There were also steerings wheels to help control the trains.

"**Greetings, Ashikaga-san**," greeted Tirain who had taken possession of the Tyrano. Vortex gasped.

"Na-nani!?"

"**Don't be alarmed. I am merely within the train. I am Tirain, one of Ryuji-sama's Imagin if you recall**."

Vortex had met the Imagin, but he never knew they could possess the trains.

Tenshi was receiving a similar greeting inside the Tricera. "**Greeting, Kotonoha-san.**"

"You too, Cyrain-san," Tenshi greeted politely. Suddenly, Ifrit's face appeared on both their screens.

"Alright, you two," informed Ifrit. "It's time to go into battle! The Imagin will tell you what to do! So…let's KICK ASS!!!"

The trains went flying and attacked the Iron Horror en masse. They fired their individual ammunition but instead of actually hurting the thing, they just served to get it mad. It whipped its tail and the trains were smashed right out of the air and onto the ground with a loud crash.

"What now, genius?" Garoh asked.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Ifrit shot back.

"Think faster then!" Garoh snapped.

"**Maybe this will help**," said Kishamoth as he showed Ifrit something on screen. "**The Station Master had it uploaded a few weeks ago during the last maintenance run.** **He calls it God-StrikeLiner Max**." The same image was being displayed to the others.

"God-StrikeLiner Max?" Ryukendo questioned. "Can we do that?"

"It's gonna need some help from all of us, though," said Wraith.

"Heh, as long as it works I'm not complaining," said Garoh.

"Ryuji-kun, lead the way!" said Tenshi.

"Sempai, go ahead!" said Vortex.

"OK, well here we go! GATTAI TIME!" Ifrit entered the code for the combination and the information appeared on all the screens.

The DynoLiner Mammoth's raced along the tracks. Converging into the tracks was the ChronoLiner and then the Cannon-1's head detached and then lifted up to reattach onto is back. The remaining ChronoLiner Cars began to detach as well. Then, the Bomber-3 and Cannon-2 flanked the main ChronoLiner car before attaching themselves to the sides.

The front car of the GaroLiner Hageshi stretched out its head and neck and roared as it detached from the rest of its cars. Racing alongside it was the Tsume with its claws and blade out. When they got close the Hageshi leapt off its tracks and docked itself upon the top of the wolf-like train. The two then combined to the front of the Mammoth.

The Combination wasn't complete yet, however. The GaroLiner Kin was next as it jumped up and docked itself atop the Cannon-1. Finally, the Tyrano and Tricera flanked the Mammoth before attaching onto the sides.

"Complete Gattai, God-StrikeLiner Max!" the 6 Riders announced. The animalistic trains all let out a roar/bellow of triumph.

* * *

"I gotta say, that is one impressive mecha," said Sauron. "But nothing compared to my Iron Horror."

* * *

Laser fire, energy burst, missiles, flames, bombs and all sorts of ammunitions were sent flying at the Iron Horror. The devastating metallic skeletal demon roared out and swung its claw down.

"MOVE! LEFT! LEFT!" Ryukendo shouted and the huge battle machine swerved out of the way. "That was close."

"Doesn't that damn thing have any weaknesses!?" Garoh roared out in frustration.

"Knowing Sauron, it's someplace we would never expect," said Ifrit. "Wraith?"

Wraith nodded and concentrated. He had to find the weak spot on that thing, and quick.

A claw swiped down and the ground exploded, sending the mecha flying backwards. However, the Kin spun around and fired a blast of sound to stop its crash and the thrusters under it allowed the mecha to land softly.

"Any weak spots?" Ifrit asked.

"None," said Tenshi.

"Then we'll make one!" Ifrit shouted as he scanned the Iron Horror. "It's gonna strike. Neko-nee, grab its arm!"

"Roger!" Ryukendo obeyed as the Iron Horror's arm lunged forward and the Hageshi countered by clamping its jaws tightly upon its arm.

"Pelt it!" Ifrit ordered. "Fire! Fire!"

At the sound of that order, the Kin fired a blast of sonic energy which caused the Iron Horror to shriek in pain. This was followed by laser fire from the Cannon-1's laser turrets. Zap Bolts struck the Horror.

"TOSS IT!" Ifrit ordered. Ryukendo obeyed and tossed the Iron Horror upwards. "Alright, releasing Tyrano and Tricera!"

The two saurian trains were launched and their pilots, Vortex and Tenshi, manoeuvred them to intercept the Horror by bashing straight into it before coming back down and grabbing it by the jaws before plummeting to the ground. The ground shook as the Iron Horror slammed into it before the trains flew off and reconnected with the rest of the formation.

"Oi, Kenzaki, this is where you're up," said Ifrit.

"Thanks," said Garoh as he pressed a few buttons.

The Tsume opened its mouth and fired several missiles at the Horror. They erupted and the Iron Horror roared out as the missiles made impact and blew up against its body.

The God-StrikeLiner Max then raced towards it. The claws of the Tsume swiped across it viciously as it moved past. The Hageshi grabbed the Horror by the leg and began to drag it across the ground.

The Hageshi let go and the combined trains took to the air before turning around to take aim.

"FIRE AT WILL!!!" Ifrit commanded.

The God-StrikeLiner Max released its entire salvo of ammunition which collided with the Iron Horror. The storm of ammunition blocked off any avenues of escape. It was finally overwhelmed and exploded when it couldn't take anymore punishment.

* * *

Sauron crushed her glass of wine and the thing shattered into pieces which fell upon the floor and spilt the blood she was drinking. She clenched her teeth before rising from her seat and letting out a scream of rage.

Of course, she forced herself to calm down and sneered, "They ruined the gifts I sent them. Guess they don't have Christmas spirit. Looks like I have to force it upon them." She spoke, "Time to show them...a BLACK Christmas."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the King's Terminal and the party was indeed underway. All their friends were present for the occasion. There was food and drink prepared by the caterers to feed the party attendants. Soft Christmas music played as well.

"This is some party," said Sekai.

"Glad we came," said Makoto, "And we don't have to miss celebrating with our own families."

"Guess that's one of the perks of having friends with time travelling trains," said Sekai as she admired the ticket in her hand. It had been her invitation to this thing.

The place looked amazing, with a beautifully decorated tree and Christmas decorations all around the large room. Gifts had been left under the tree by the people who came and there were a lot of presents there.

Setsuna sat at a chair, drinking some punch as Taisuke and Vash both tried to score kisses under the mistletoe, utterly failing. Otome, Nanami, Benitora and Hikari were also in attendance.

Neko and Kenzaki showed up with their own family as the Imagin (Koneko, Buraki, Okami, Byakko and Raion), Kumiko, and Shiori were with them. In a stroller were the twins, Maya and Gou.

"Wow, it looks amazing, Onee-chan and Onii-chan!" said Koneko cutely.

"Yup, and I think I saw a tray of cookies at the buffet table," pointed Kenzaki.

"Cookies!!!" Koneko ran to the table.

Yuji also attended as Rina hung from his arm, just leaning against his shoulder. Tatsu too showed up with Kokoro.

Warren showed up too with his family. With him were his children (Tessa and Alex), his wife (Rachel) and Teresa.

"Christmas, a time to share with family and friends," said Warren.

"That's a bit cliché, but so true," agreed Rachel.

"There's Santa!" Tessa pointed.

Well, not exactly Santa Claus. Loki had taken it upon himself to dress up as the jolly fat man, wearing a bright red Santa suit with the hat and fake beard. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" The Dyno Imagin (Tirain, Cyrain and Kishamoth) were wearing Santa caps as well.

"Loki, stop embarrassing me," murmured Ryuji.

Kotonoha giggled, "Oh, lighten up, Ryuji-kun. It's a party."

King Frederick and King Eustace were both in attendance too and were being watched closely. Having the two of them drunk was never a good thing. How they could still be kings was a mystery. Siera was making sure her father didn't get drunk and had Ryuushin for company.

Yuuki and Chie were there too. Kat, Rose, Bobby and Cathy wouldn't miss it for the world either and had been invited to join the festivities. Ryuki, Jinx and Joseph were also there. Miyako Serizawa was also invited.

Ant was with the Station Master, having drinks. Andie and Shiori were also there, serving drinks. The two men watched as everyone mingled as they drank and ate, enjoying the atmosphere.

"They needed this, after all the fighting," said the Station Master.

"And I agree," said Ant.

"So, are you going to propose a toast?" asked the Station Master.

"Might as well," said Ant. He tapped his glass with a spoon, drawing everyone's attention to him, "OK, everybody! Thanks for coming to this party! I'm not one for longwinded speeches, but I think a toast is in order. So, please raise your glasses as I toast. To friends and family!"

"TO FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" everyone chorused.

* * *

"Look at them," said Sauron in disgust as she watched the screens. "Filthy worms just walking about without a care in the world, not even realizing that their world will end tomorrow."

"You'll be sending your present then?" asked Rosalinda as she poured her beloved a drink.

"Yes, and it's going to leave quite an impression."

"I hope so. It was a large one," said Rosalinda.

The view on the screens changed into outer space, just above as a large mechanical construct appeared. It was a satellite, a Horror Satellite. Its main body looked like a skeleton with a fish's tail instead of legs and 3 pairs of skeletal arms with claws. Upon it was a large 'X' like structure which expanded farther than the eye could see as it hovered above the planet Earth. Within its chest was a large demonic eye. The X-like structure on its back was covered in pods and the pods burst.

"Merry Black Christmas," Sauron said with a wicked grin. "Goodbye to peace on Earth & good will towards men, and say hello to chaos, war & destruction!"

She cackled wickedly.

* * *

During Christmas, many expected it to snow, but snow was white and not black. The people gazed up at the sky as the black specs fell upon them and the ground. It was odd, but appeared harmless.

However, looks could be deceiving.

* * *

"Something isn't right," said Warren. "Station Master, could you turn on the screen? I wish to view Kotonoha's world."

The Station Master nodded and turned on the large screen with a remote. Everyone watched and was shocked at what they were seeing. People were fighting, arguing, and even beating on each other out in the streets and in their homes.

"What's going on!?" Kotonoha exclaimed. "It's supposed to be Christmas! People shouldn't be fighting on Christmas! Not like this!"

"Is it just me or is the snow black?" Ryuji questioned suspiciously.

"Not only in Sakakino, but all over the world as well," said Warren as he flipped through the images on screen. "Whatever this black snow is it's spreading all over the world."

"And it's making people act crazy," deduced Ryuki. This was no coincidence. Black snow followed by people killing each other. There was a connection.

The screen showed static for a minute before the last face they ever wanted to see appeared on screen.

"_Enjoying the show?_" Sauron questioned eagerly as her masked face showed up on the screen.

"SAURON!" all the Riders exclaimed in surprise and hate as they saw the face of their hated enemy glaring back at them.

"_I see that you have seen it. Do you like it?_" Sauron said proudly.

"This is your doing?" Kenzaki growled.

"_Why, of course. I call it my Black Hate Plague Virus_," said Sauron. "_Basically, it awakens all the dark and violent impulses within humans. Very entertaining, don't you think?_"

"Entertaining?" Ryuki uttered as he clenched his fists. "You call people harming each other like this entertaining?"

"_Well, I am a demon. Gotta get my kicks somehow_," Sauron shrugged. "_It's fun to watch as humanity gets destroyed but it's even more fun to watch it destroy itself. Why dirty my own hands when I can make lowly creatures do it for me? It's kind of poetic, really. Besides, I'm only awakening humanity's true nature. Humans go out to destroy each other anyway, becoming the cause of their own extinction. That's how human are. Soon, small fights like this will break out into wars that will consume the entire world. I'll just sit back on my throne enjoying the show_." She laughed out loud. "_Merry Christmas, heroes._"

POW!

Neko, Ryuji, Ryuki and Kat's fists met with the screen and cracked it.

"You'll all be paying for that," said the Station Master, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the Hasuma siblings.

"How is Sauron doing this?" asked Ryuki.

"Let's find out," said Warren.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find out what was spreading the virus.

"A satellite? She's using a satellite?" Ryuji asked.

"That's right," said the Station Master. "The satellite itself is spreading the Black Hate Plague." On the screen in his office the satellite could be seen."

"Yup, that's hers, alright," said Kenzaki. "Only she could make something that big and ugly."

"Wow, she's been busy," stated Ryuji when he saw the massive Horror Satellite. "Who knew she could actually make her own satellite."

"Alright!" announced Ant. "It goes without saying that this is an emergency mission! Mobilize! Operation: Satellite Sabotage!"

* * *

The plan was simple. A special squad of Riders would be taking down the satellite. The Station Master had some of his best scientists looking over the numbers to calculate the best course of action to take in destroying Sauron's Horror Satellite. Also, they were going to synthesize a counter-virus quickly. Ant had gotten a sample of the virus and had the lab in the King's Terminal working on the counter-virus. They needed to work fast before the people of Kotonoha's world destroyed themselves.

The Satellite Sabotage Squad would be Ifrit, Ryukendo, Garoh, Wraith, Vortex and Tenshi in the God-StrikeLiner Max. The other Riders would support them anyway they can.

"Portal to space ready," said one of the scientists. "GaroLiner, DynoLiner and ChronoLiner all ready."

"Liners, LAUNCH!" the Station Master announced.

"Ikuze!" said Ifrit as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this," said Garoh.

"We got only one shot and we gotta do it fast," said Warren.

The three trains raced towards the portal and flew out. Within the tunnel, the Liners began the combination process. "MAX GATTAI TIME!" Ifrit ordered.

* * *

"So, they seek to stop my virus," said Sauron as she stood up. "Grimm-Bat, let's go! To the HorrorLiner"

"Yes, Mistress!" Grimm obeyed as he changed into a mechanical bat.

"Get back quickly!" Rosalinda waved to her beloved.

* * *

The God-StrikeLiner Max was in space now after exiting the portal.

"I can't believe we're in outer space," said Vortex as he saw the image of the Earth.

"I've only seen this in space," said Tenshi.

"Stay focus, you two," said Ifrit, "Our target is dead ahead."

"And we have company," said Garoh. "Look." On the screens they could see the HorrorLiner heading right for them. "Sauron."

Inside the demonic train, Kamen Rider Sauron grinned as the HorrorLiner flew straight towards the God-StrikeLiner Max, with every intent of taking it down. "You won't stop me this time!!!" Sauron announced.

However, flying from out of nowhere, the Neo-DynoLiner slammed into the HorrorLiner side. The Neo-DynoLiner, a train resembling the DynoLiner, but with darker colours, was being piloted by Neo-Ifrit.

"Yuji!" Ifrit shouted.

"I'll hold her off! You guys go and take down that satellite!" Neo-Ifrit told them. "Hurry!"

"OK!" Ifrit relayed. "Don't die, kid!"

"I won't, gramps!"

"Don't try to stop me!" Sauron screamed.

"I'll do more than try! Fire Tyrano Missiles!" Missile racks rose up from the top of the Neo-Tyrano and the sides, firing missiles rapidly at the HorrorLiner. "And here's some more!" The Neo-Mammoth and Neo-Tricera also fired with their own weapons. A laser cannon rose up from the top of the Neo-Mammoth as the Tricera revealed a set of gattling guns from its sides.

"Counter Attack!" Sauron roared as the passenger cars fired lasers via the eyes on their surface.

Meanwhile, the God-StrikeLiner Max was nearing the satellite and met more obstacles in the form of several Horrors flying at them.

"Shoot them down!" Ifrit ordered. The God-StrikeLiner Max fired upon the Horrors with their projectile weapons as the Hageshi crushed them in its jaws. The Tsume was doing the same and swiping them with its claws and chomping them with its sharp teeth.

* * *

In the King's Terminal, the Station Master asked, "So, how are they doing?"

"So far so good, but the numbers don't look good for them," said a scientist. "Based on these calculations, they only have a 0.1 percent chance in winning! That's the same as saying that they've got no chance of winning at all!"

"_So what!?_" Ifrit's voice came from the speakers.

* * *

"So what!?" Ifrit retorted sharply from his DynoLiner. "We have to try!"

"_But-!_"

"A long time ago I didn't think there was any chance of me of being anything more than a monster, but in this world I met many people and learnt a lot of things! That's why I risk my life every day to save this world and everyone in it! I owe it to this world and the people in it! Itou, Sawanaga, Otome, Sekai, and everyone I've met along the way, and especially Kotonoha! That's why, if there is even a fraction of a chance, I'll take it! Because…that is my resolve!"

Garoh, Ryukendo, Vortex, Tenshi and Wraith all heard this.

"Because…I am…A KAMEN RIDER! Please, just believe in me!"

"OK, Ryuji," said Garoh.

"I'll risk it all for you, Ryuji-kun," said Tenshi.

"Me too, Ryuji-chan!" said Ryukendo.

"Count me in, sempai!" said Vortex.

"All the way, kohai!" said Wraith.

"**It goes without saying that we all approve as well**," spoke Loki from the Dyno Belt.

"**Behind you all the way**," said Tirain.

"**Like Sosuke-sama**," said Cyrain.

"**Until the bitter end!**" said Kishamoth.

"Arigatou, Minna! Yosh, IKUZE!!!" Ifrit yelled out.

* * *

"Wait!" the scientist spoke only for the Station Master to silence her. "But, Station Master!"

"I will too believe in Ifrit's resolve," said the Station Master.

"That kid is just full of surprises," said Ant.

* * *

Back in space, the Riders were now close to the satellite. It was indeed Sauron's handiwork. "_**Futile effort! You will not stop the Mistress' plan!**_" the Horror Satellite declared. It blasted at them with energy missiles but Ifrit had a plan.

"Release Gattai!" commanded Ifrit.

The Hageshi, Tyrano and Tricera cars all detached and dropped down to Earth.

"We'll leave the rest to you," said Ryukendo.

"Good luck, minna!" said Tenshi.

"Win this for us!" said Vortex.

* * *

In the King's Terminal the scientist looked over the footage and her data. "I…never expected this. Releasing the combination to lighten the load and negate the attacks."

"Well, they have a knack for it," said Ant. "The knack for doing the unexpected."

* * *

The God-StrikeLiner Max continued to fly through the blasts. Ifrit called out, "Gattai Release!"

This time it was the Tsume that separated. Garoh said, "Don't die this time, OK? I don't want two girls crying back home!"

The remaining cars, the Mammoth and ChronoLiner rocketed straight towards the satellite. Like any machine it focused on logic. "_**Foolish humans. Do you expect to win? My calculations deem that you will fail**_," the Horror Satellite spoke.

"Calculations, calculations, calculations," Ifrit mocked. "I'm getting sick of always hearing that! CALCULATE THIS!!!"

The Mammoth trumpeted and rammed through the force field as the ChronoLiner added a boost to the momentum. The force field shattered.

"Gattai Release!" Ifrit ordered.

"Finish it, kohai," said Wraith as he separated.

"Hai!" Ifrit answered as the Mammoth's cannon uncurled. "Lock onto target! ICE TORNADO!" The trunk cannon fired the spiralling blast of frost at the satellite and the frost began to spread all over it.

The satellite shouted, _**"This…was not in…my calculations!!!**_"

Ifrit shot back, "You can never calculate things like courage, hope and spirit you damn machine! That is why we humans can change 0.1 into 100, 1000 or even 1,000,000!!!"

A hatch above the Mammoth opened up and the platform where the Dyno-Breaker was set on rose up. Ifrit hit the throttle and the tires screeched against the platform. He called forth his Ki and prepared for the final assault as his aura enveloped him. The clamps unlocked and the bike raced forward and down the Trunk Cannon before it was catapulted by a single swing of said trunk. A trail of Ki was left behind as the Dyno-Breaker and its Rider soared through the air, straight towards the frozen Satellite Horror like a missile.

"BLITZ IMPACT!!!" He and his bike smashed through the machine, travelling through it as he bore deeper and deeper, messing it up from the inside out with his Infinite Ki.

"_**Im...Impossible!!! My calculations! My calculations!!!**_"

He shot through the machine, "JUST GO TO HELL!!!"

The satellite exploded as the Rider and Machine Dyno-Breaker flew out through an exit it made by Ifrit himself. With that over, the Rider began to drop back to Earth for re-entry.

"**Brace yourself, Ryuji!**" said Loki.

"I don't think I have to," Ifrit replied as the Mammoth moved to catch him. The hatch opened and the bike and Rider fell through the opening.

Sauron, seeing that her plan had failed, decided to cut her losses. With a snarl she disengaged from her fight with Neo-Ifrit to retreat.

"Yeah, you better run!" the Rider from the future yelled.

* * *

"Looks like they did it," said Ant as he saw the Horror Satellite's destruction.

"Release the Counter-Virus!" the Station Master commanded.

"Roger! Sending all KingLiners to distribute the Counter-Virus!" the scientists obeyed as they executed the command, deploying the KingLiners to spread the Counter-Virus. In a matter of minutes the effects of Sauron's Black Hate Plague would be reversed.

* * *

In the King's Terminal, everyone witnessed the Riders' victory and cheered. Even their friends cheered for them as they once again saved the world.

Once the Riders returned to the King's Terminal, the party was back in full swing only this time it was to celebrate their saving of the world. Jinx even caught Ryuki under the mistletoe, giving him a sweet kiss. Seeing this, Kotonoha dragged her beloved fiancé under the mistletoe as well to share a sweet Christmas kiss with him too.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuji-kun," said Kotonoha.

"Merry Christmas, Koto-chan," Ryuji replied. He looked around. "Hey, where's Warren?"

* * *

Her plan and failed and so the Living Gate returned to her world to rest. Her experiment had been ruined.

"Well, at least this time I know what not to do next time," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "That energy!"

Sauron was shocked when Warren suddenly appeared in her throne room. "Hello Sauron," the hero said with a good natured smile.

Sauron's reaction was obvious, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

* * *

**Sauron:** I am Sauron, ruler of the entire Multiverse…well, at least I will be until I destroy it and recreate it in my own image with me as its absolute ruler and after I take care of those pests, the Kamen Riders. As the Living Gate, I possess the power to summon Horrors to do my bidding. I have also been doing experiments on creating new Horror hybrids to become my attack dogs and making an army of them to serve me in battle. As a Kamen Rider, I can access my full power and I also possess a train of my own which enables me to travel through time and to other dimensions. Those who oppose me shall suffer my wrath. Of course, I do have a family of my own and a softer side I shall never show my enemies. My enemies shall only see my ferocity and cower at my feet.


	11. Christmas Chaos

It was a cold night but Setsuna needed to get home. She needed to get ready for the Christmas Eve party. Her invitation was a ticket that would allow her to board the ChronoLiner and take her to where the party would take place. She just couldn't believe what was happening. She'd wanted to ride a time train again since summer and now was her chance.

As she was walking through the snow, she walked silently thought a park taking a shortcut home. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her. One hand went over her mouth and another around her waist. She let out a muffled scream as she struggled before being tossed roughly to the ground. She groaned in pain and then looked up in shock and horror at the figure that had grabbed her.

It was the Salamander Nytemare. It had a yellow body with sharp black claws, a red spiky underbelly, and bone like-talons coming from the forearm. It had a salamander's head with flame for hair and it seemed ready to kill Setsuna

It lunged for her and Setsuna shut her eyes. Suddenly, she heard something else.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Gunshots? Had a police officer come to help? She opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her with his back facing her. In his right hand was an odd looking gun. He wore a jacket, jeans and a cap.

"Sorry, but your dinner has just been interrupted," her saviour said to the Nytemare. "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

Setsuna's eyes went wide as she saw her saviour transform into a black and blue suit of armor. "Kamen Rider!" she let out. It was a new one, though. She then pulled out her cellphone and stared to record the fight

Crisis went over to the Nytemare who lunged for him. He threw his fist and slammed the Nytemare in the face, causing it to smash against a tree. The Nytemare picked itself up and started to spit out dozens of small fireballs that headed for Crisis. Crisis then slipped in a card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Crisis aimed and fired. Energized shots started countering the fireballs. Some of the shots flew by and hit the Nytemare. Crisis then shot forward, attacking the Nytemare from all sides at blinding speed, with brutal punches and kicks. A single uppercut sent the Nytemare flying skyward.

"Time to finish this," said Crisis as he slipped a card into his gun as the Nytemare came crashing down onto the snow.

"**MASKED RIDE: FROST!**"

He shot his gun and the blast formed into a Rider clad in black and white with fur on his chest, chains around his forearms and talons on his shoulders. The summoned Rider then started to land a barrage of punches into the Nytemare then kneed it in the gut. Crisis then pulled another card and slipped it in the gun.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: F-F-F-FROST!"**

"This might sting a little!" announced Crisis before shooting Frost in the back.

Instantly the chains around the summoned Rider's forearms shattered revealing blue gauntlets with golden claws. A white cartoonish bat with red eyes and blue ears appeared upside down on the Rider's back. Frost floated in the air and before doing a back flip as his head folded into his body. Two white bat wings folded out from the large bat's back and over Frost's legs becoming the arms of a bow with the bat's body acting like the body of the bow and the claws put in front of the bat's jaws. It then attached to the top of the Crisis Driver gun. This was the Frost-Bat Bowgun

The Nytemare didn't look impressed and started to fire larger fireballs at Crisis. Crisis then pulled the trigger on his gun sending several small ice arrows from the tips of the claws. The fireballs and ice arrows collided creating a large bank of steam. The Nytemare couldn't see its target but fired one large fireball straight ahead. It then heard the fireball collide with something

The Nytemare began to laugh believing it got rid of one of it Mistress's hated enemies then suddenly a barrage of ice arrows hit it from behind freezing parts of its body. The Nytemare looked behind it seeing Crisis with the Frost-Bat Bowgun right behind him. The steam cleared revealing that the Nytemare had hit a tree instead.

"You missed," Crisis said in a cocky tone. He then inserted another card into his gun

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FROST!"**

Ice energy built up in the claws. "You need to chill out!" Crisis yelled. He then pulled the trigger and three of the claws shot out like missiles and hit the Nytemare creating a big block of ice.

"See ya," Crisis said while pulling the trigger launching the last three claws out and hitting the frozen Nytemare.

BOOM!

The Nytemare's body exploded in a ball of flames. Crisis then dismissed the Frost-Bat Bowgun turning his gun back to normal. He then started to make his way to Setsuna. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. She gave a nod, her cheeks red. "Well, hurry home and make it quick."

"Thank you," she said and then ran out of the park. She looked over her shoulder before facing forward. In her hand was her cell phone with Crisis's picture on the screen. "Thank you very much."

Crisis' armor faded revealing Hiro who was frowning

"If I remember right that's Setsuna Kiyoura one of Kotonoha-san friend," he said while rubbing his chin and remembering the School Days anime he watched. "Something smells fishy. Better follow her home just to make sure she gets back alright."

As he left a man came out from behind one of the trees. He was a man probably in his late twenties to his early thirties. He had wild long black hair, a goatee and blood red eyes. He was wearing a black snow jacket decorated with a red demonic skull and crossbones on his back

"Aww looks like it failed. Maybe I should take care of one of them myself," he said disappointingly "Oh well, better get going. The boss's plan is going to start soon. Maybe I can kill some more people while it's going on." He walked away with a smile on his face, an evil and cruel smile to be exact.

* * *

"**CHRISTMAS CHAOS"**

* * *

Sauron demanded loudly, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Warren Smith, Skull Rider Wraith, was in her domain. He was an intruder and she hated intruders.

Warren explained, "Teleportation. You really should get an updated list of my powers. You know, 'Know thy enemy' and all that."

"All I know is that you don't belong here!" Sauron prepared herself to drive Warren out when all of a sudden Damon and Demona burst into the room. "Damon! Demona!"

The twins called out, "Papa! Is it Christmas yet?"

Warren blinked in confusion. "Papa?" He stared at Sauron. "You have kids?"

Sauron commanded, "Get over here, kids!" The twins ran to their 'father' as Sauron stood protectively in front of her children. "Yeah, I got kids. Got a problem with that?"

Warren commented, "Never expected someone like you to have children. What did you do? Kidnap them?"

Sauron answered, angered by his insinuation, "They are mine, I fathered them. End of story."

Warren remarked, "Huh, you always struck me as the type that EATS their young."

Sauron rolled her eyes. She spat, "Oh, don't preach about demonic behaviour. After all, you're a demon yourself."

Warren corrected, "HALF-demon."

Sauron argued, "You still have demon blood running through your veins so your instincts still exist. So, don't judge me. I was trapped in a human host too so I do have some human emotions. Loving my children is one of them."

Warren stated, "Well don't worry; I don't attack kids, not my style. I'm just here to deliver a message."

"Go ahead and deliver it."

Warren spoke, "I can kill you."

Demona snapped angrily, "Hey, don't talk to papa like that!"

Damon added, "That's right!"

Sauron said to calm her children, "Kids, stay out of this."

Warren continued, "Any time, any place. No matter what you do your power is NOTHING compared to what I wield. This is a warning Sauron. Back off, or you WILL die."

Sauron rebutted, "You first, Warren Smith. Don't get cocky. You're on my turf. Now, I want you OUT of my home!"

Warren shrugged. "Like I said; I was just here to deliver a warning. Oh, and one more thing..."

Sauron questioned, "What?"

"My family, they're off limits."

"Your blood family? Very well."

Warren added, "The others can take care of themselves. But I'm serious Sauron. OFF LIMITS. You go anywhere near them and I can and will take EVERYTHING from you."

Sauron nodded. "Very well, your family is off limits then. However, the Riders are still mine."

Warren retorted, "If you can handle them…I gave you my message so I'll leave now. Merry Christmas kids…"

When Warren vanished out of sight, Sauron called, "JACK MOON!"

"Yes, My Master," her general said as he appeared from the darkness. He resembled a demonic knight in his organic armor. It was dark, colored black and grey with a cape. His chest armor resembled a crescent moon lying on its side as the points jutted upwards from his shoulders. His helmet had a pair of points that stuck up like bat ears and he had a yellow gem on his forehead. Over his eyes he wore a red visor. He had a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. A yellow stone was in the centre of his chest. Hanging at his hip was his sword.

"Check the barrier," Sauron ordered. "I don't want anymore intruders coming in here."

"Very well, My Master," Jack Moon bowed before stepping backwards and vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

"You guys totally saved the world!" exclaimed Sekai as she and the others surrounded the five of the six Kamen Riders who'd gone into space to destroy Sauron's satellite.

"Hey, it's what we do," shrugged Ryuji. "All in a day's work for us."

Makoto and Otome's combined gazes went towards Kotonoha who was hugging Ryuji's arm. She'd changed so much from the shy and gentle book-loving girl to a hero in her own right. It was all thanks to Ryuji. If Kotonoha had never met him, who knows how she would've turned out. Otome regretted having bullied the girl in the past and Makoto felt the shame of breaking Kotonoha's heart return.

Makoto had long accepted that Ryuji was good enough for Kotonoha. At least Ryuji was loyal and decisive. Sure, he wasn't human but at least he did his best to protect Kotonoha. Makoto wondered what his life would be like if he'd stayed faithful to Kotonoha.

Sekai saw the longing look on her boyfriend's face and frowned. She was a little jealous of Kotonoha and Ryuji's relationship to be honest. Ryuji, for all his faults, wasn't afraid to show how he felt for Kotonoha nor was he afraid to show his appreciation. Makoto was such an idiot and made mistakes whenever they were on dates. Still, she loved the idiot. The only regret she had was betraying Kotonoha. They'd buried the hatchet regarding that but she still felt envious of Kotonoha for snagging the better guy.

"Over a year ago we thought he was just some thug," said Makoto, "And I thought Kotonoha was just being nice or being forced to date him. Now..." He sighed.

"Guess she saw a quality in him not many saw," said Sekai. "Guess the heart wants what the hearts wants, right?" When Kotonoha and Ryuji began to date, the long-haired girl hadn't known of his true nature and even after finding out she hadn't abandoned or shunned him.

Miyako Serizawa saw this as an opportunity to interview them for her next article. "Let's see…what should the title be? Riders in Space?" She'd think of a good title later after getting some juicy info from the Riders.

The other Riders hadn't been idle either. While the 'Satellite Sabotage Squad' was taking care of Sauron's satellite, the other Riders were on Earth doing crowd control. It wasn't easy, seeing as everyone exposed to the virus was trying to kill each other.

When Yuji had gotten back, he was glomped by Rina and the princess kissed him full on the lips. King Frederick was proud to call the boy his future son-in-law. While his role had been small, he did buy the others time by distracting Sauron.

Once Warren returned to the party, Ryuji asked, "So, where were you?"

"Oh, I just went to pay a friend a short visit," said Warren with a smile. "So, what did I miss?"

"Craig and Ryan finally dropped by," Ryuji pointed to where the two Riders were standing on stage with their instruments along with Ryuki. "So, feel like jamming?" Ryuji pulled an electric guitar into his hand with his whip-like tentacle and then handed it to Warren.

"Just tell me what to play," said Warren as he took the guitar in hand.

"Let's rock," said Ryuji.

* * *

Otome moaned a little as she tried to stay warm again. She was lying in a soft bed and was clinging to the blanket to keep warm. The party last night had been fun. She didn't remember much so she assumed she'd been so exhausted and went home to get some rest. Of course, she then rolled in bed and hit an obstruction.

Her eyes opened and her vision was blurry. Soon, she was able to make shapes and then realised that she wasn't alone! Also, she realised that she wasn't wearing a shred of clothing.

Her bedmate's back was facing her but when he rolled over, all colour drained from Otome's face. He was too unclothed and naked under the covers.

It was Taisuke Sawanaga.

She let out an ear piercing shriek. This woke Taisuke up too with a start and when he saw that it was Otome who was screaming, he too let out a shout.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Last night, they had gotten a little drunk since someone had spiked the punch. One thing led to another and the two ended up sleeping in one of the ChronoLiner's cabin rooms.

* * *

The GaroLiner sped through the Sands of Time. Inside, however, it was indeed festive.

"Merry Christmas!" Shiori greeted cheerfully. "Drink up, everyone!" She placed down glasses of the holiday beverage on each table. The Imagin wolfed them down immediately.

Kumiko smiled as she watched Kenzaki and Neko cuddle up at a booth with their babies. The gifts were all wrapped up under the tree and the tree itself was brightly decorated.

Neko kissed her husband on the lips, "Merry Christmas, Ken-kun."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Neko," Kenzaki replied.

"Can't you two be less lovey-dovey?" grimaced Okami. Neko stuck her tongue out at the Wolf Imagin.

"Please, let them be, Okami-san," said Gekiryuken as he floated around. "It's Christmas!"

"Bah humbug!" grumbled Okami.

"Oh, lighten up, you old Scrooge!" Raion chuckled.

"Yeah, we got presents to open!" said Buraki.

"So, please, just enjoy the holiday as it is," said Byakko.

"That's right!" Shiori grinned.

Maya and Gou were both dressed in festive baby sweaters and sitting in their parents' laps. Gou was in his father's lap while Maya was in her mother's lap. The twins were drinking from milk bottles.

"You know, this just happens to be the best Christmas ever for me," said Kenzaki.

"Why is that, Ken-kun?" Neko asked cutely as she tilted her head to the side.

"I have a family of my own now," said Kenzaki fondly. He looked down at both Gou and Maya. "I have a wife and children."

"Oh, Ken-kun..." Neko purred as she nuzzled Kenzaki's neck. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?" she asked.

"It's something special, my cute wife," said Kenzaki.

"I'm sure it is, my handsome husband," she giggled. She suddenly got an idea and couldn't help but blurt it out. "Hey, Ken-kun, maybe we should go and visit your sister and brother!" This immediately put a frown on Kenzaki's face. "Ken-kun?"

"Don't ever mention _him_ again," Kenzaki said sternly.

"But he's your brother!" Neko argued. "And I bet he's all alone in prison right now."

"The answer is no!" he snapped. This scared the babies and made them cry. "Oh, crud!" He rocked Gou back and forth. "Come on, buddy! Don't cry on me!"

Neko frowned. She didn't mention Nanimo again. However, she did have other ideas.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Warren, Rachel and Teresa were still fast asleep in bed together. Judging by their lack of sleeping attire, it was obvious that they'd been busy the night before.

The door creaked open and a pair of small children ran into the room before jumping onto the bed, surprising the occupants with a loud, unified and joyful, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

* * *

Kokoro put the star up on the top of the tree and giggled as Ryuji let her down with his tentacles. "There, a star atop a tree looks nice, doesn't it, Ryuji-niichan?"

Ryuji retraced his tentacles and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yes, it does, Kokoro-chan."

"I almost got breakfast ready too!" added Loki. It was going to be a huge one too. Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain had earned themselves physical bodies since Ryuji had made a wish. He wished that the Dyno Imagin would always fight by his side. They had every intention of granting that wish and now had physical forms. They were also going to have breakfast with everyone else.

Athena and Eros were setting the table for breakfast. The Amazon Imagin was putting down plates and napkins as Eros laid out the silverwear.

Kokoro and Kotonoha's parents weren't able to come for Christmas, but they did promise to come back in time for New Year's.

While Kotonoha's parents were initially suspicious of him, he managed to gain their trust. One time they asked of his parents. He told them their occupations and even told them they were in another world. Kotonoha's parents just assumed Ryuji's parents were dead from that subtle 'reference'.

Kotonoha was taking a bath right now, so it gave everyone time to prepare for Christmas morning. Ryuji had gotten something special for Kotonoha. Actually, he'd gotten two somethings. He glanced at Kokoro since he knew what to get her.

Kotonoha walked down the stairs, dressed, and smiled as she saw that everyone was busy. "Merry Christmas and good morning!" she greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Onee-chan!" Kokoro smiled.

"Mornin' and Merry Christmas," added Ryuji.

Suddenly, sand spilled out of Ryuji's body and reformed into the three Dyno Imagin. They each wore Santa hats and greeted in unison, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Kishamoth even had a fake white beard on.

"God bless everyone," added Tatsu. He was quoting Tiny Tim from 'A Christmas Carol'. This was his first Christmas ever with his family too.

"Breakfast is ready!" said Loki. They were having pancakes, waffles, Christmas ham, muffins and for drinks they had milk and orange juice. Of course, Loki's pancakes all bore his likeness. "Please, dig in!"

They all went to the table and sat down. However, before they could all dig in, Kotonoha interrupted, "Wait! Let's say grace first!" Everyone groaned.

"SAY GRACE NOW!" Ryuji roared and everyone recoiled.

They all put their hands together and Kotonoha began.

* * *

Warren, dressed in a Christmas sweater Teresa had knitted for him, watched as his two children unwrapped their presents. Alex smiled when he got a new Kamen Rider action figure. This one was of his dad as Skull Rider Wraith. It was a new model and was hard to find. Of course, Warren managed to get it anyway for him.

Tessa, having received her present, which was a new doll house, jumped onto her father's lap and hugged him, saying, "Daddy, thank you!"

Next the parents exchanged gifts. Warren had gotten Rachel a new book, while she promised to give him his gift later tonight…

Warren had also given Teresa a picture that he had taken a while back, when he was jumping between worlds. It was a picture of him, Teresa, and Clare, a young girl the couple had unofficially adopted. She hugged him tightly. She then surprised him by giving him a small box.

"Thanks Teresa," said Warren as he opened the box. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he saw what was in the box. It was a pregnancy test with a small note attached.

The note read: "Two lines means positive…daddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuushin and Yuji were just waking up. As the fiancés of the two princesses they would be staying in the large mansion with them and their fathers. While Ryuushin felt apprehensive about royalty in general due to his past, Yuji took it in stride.

"Ah, Christmas morning," said Yuji as he and Ryuushin walked down the stairs to the living room.

"It's just another day," Ryuushin grumbled. In his world there were no holidays like this, only the struggle to survive.

"Oh, don't be so grouchy. You had fun at the party last night, didn't you?" Yuji asked his friend.

Ryuushin shrugged. He did have fun, especially dancing with Siera as the band played.

"So, did you open that gift Siera gave you?" Yuji asked.

"I did." Siera had given Ryuushin a sword from her world. "What about the gift Rina gave you?" Ryuushin noted that Yuji was silent and blushing. "Huh?"

Yuji had gotten a pretty risqué gift from Rina. It was a picture of her posing in lingerie. She did give him a dagger from her world and also some clothes that made him look like royalty.

When the two reached the ground floor, the girls they'd been talking about immediately popped out from their hiding places and grabbed their hands. "Merry Christmas," the two princesses said. They were both holding mistletoe above their heads. Siera gave Ryuushin a chaste kiss. Rina, on the other hand, was shoving her tongue into Yuji's mouth.

"Siera," began Ryuushin, "I need to give you your gift…Meet me later in my room, alone."

* * *

With horizontal and vertical energy bars covering the mouth of the cell, Nanimo could be seen chained to the wall by his ankles and wrists, giving him limited mobility. He couldn't venture out of his cell, not that he was allowed. He was a dangerous criminal after all. He was sitting on a bench, eating his meal.

He was told he had a guest too.

"Now, who would come to see me?" Nanimo mused.

"Why do I feel like Jody Foster in Silence of the Lambs and facing Hannibal Lector?" Neko asked herself. "Hello, Nanimo-san," said Neko. Nanimo looked up to see Neko with a baby stroller that had her baby twins sitting in it.

"Oh, it's you, Ryukendo," said Nanimo. "Come to gloat?"

Neko shook her head. Why did Nanimo and Kenzaki have to share such a vindictive streak? They were indeed brothers if neither of them knew how to let go of a grudge.

"No, I haven't. I just came here to see my brother-in-law," said Neko.

"Brother-in-law?" Nanimo looked confused before finally getting it when he saw the ring on Neko's finger. "Ah, so you married him. Well, congratulations. You two make a wonderful pair." Whether he meant it or not escaped Neko entirely. It was hard to tell since his tone lacked emotion.

Neko sighed. "Look, I know you will never forgive Ken-kun for what you think he did to you, but he's still your brother..."

"I have no brother!" Nanimo shot back, now showing true anger. "He is dead to me!"

"I...see..." Neko blanched. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Tell me, Neko Hasuma," Nanimo spoke. "How could you have fallen in love with the man who swore revenge against your very image and attempted to murder you?"

Neko was startled. "How did you know?"

"When your sister was under my employ we had a lot to talk about," said Nanimo. "So, mind answering my question?"

"There's nothing much to explain," Neko shrugged. "I just fell in love with him for all his positive qualities."

"That's an oxymoron," Nanimo snorted. "Not like it's any of my business." He eyed the babies. "So, those are your children with him."

"Yes, these are Gou and Maya," said Neko. Nanimo's eyes widened when Neko mentioned Maya, which was also his sister's name. "Yes, we named our daughter after your sister. Ken-kun thought it was appropriate."

"At least he has good taste," Nanimo begrudgingly agreed. "And hasn't lost his ability to breed."

Neko gasped. "You...you mean?"

"Let's just say the accident took a lot away from me," Nanimo admitted. "But, enough about me, though. Why are you here?"

"It's Christmas, and I wanted to visit you. Of course, the guards told me I couldn't give you a present. They said it was a breach of security or something."

"Have you told your husband of this visit?" Nanimo asked. Neko shook her head. "Ah...I see. So, you went behind his back."

"I'll tell him when I get back," answered Neko. "Nanimo-san, please, can't you for once bury the hatchet with Ken-kun?"

"If I were to bury the hatchet it would be in his back," answered Nanimo.

"I see..." Neko nodded sadly. "Merry Christmas, Nanimo-san."

She exited the holding area, pushing the stroller along. She glanced at Nanimo one last time before leaving him alone with only his thoughts to leave him company.

"Merry Christmas, Neko," Nanimo murmured.

* * *

After breakfast, Siera followed Ryuushin to his room. His request had sounded urgent and she knew he was being quite serious about this. It was something important he wanted to share with her.

For a long time, Siera had dreamt of meeting her handsome knight in shining armor. She'd thought Ryuji was that knight. Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to love her due to his devotion to Kotonoha. Siera had tried to delude herself into believing she had a chance but gave up graciously. She was heartbroken, but it was better than chasing after an unattainable dream.

And then she met Ryuushin and since then they've been together. Sure, he and Ryuji were similar in a sense that they liked to fight but she could also see that he was mature beyond his ears. He rarely spoke of his past and Siera never forced him to knowing how uneasy it was for him to recount his past.

Also, the engagement she had with Ryuji was something her father had been hoping for. Fortunately, he loved her and wanted her to be happy and accepted Ryuushin as his future son-in-law. They were engaged and Siera was happy to find someone special.

"Come and sit down, Siera," Ryuushin offered as he sat on his bed. She did as he asked.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Siera asked.

"It's a long story, so I'm not sure where to begin," said Ryuushin reluctantly.

"I think you should start from the very beginning," Siera suggested.

"Very well, but promise that you won't change your views of me after I tell you," he said. "You see, in my world, my kind, the Dragon Demons were slaves of the Bats."

Siera gasped. "You were a slave?"

Ryuushin was afraid of this reaction. After all, she was a princess. She shouldn't be married to a slave like him. "I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore…"

Siera said soothingly, "I don't care about your past, Sir Ryuushin. You were a slave, but here you're free and you're a hero."

Ryuushin shook his head. "I'm no hero...I'm just a beast lashing out."

Siera argued, "Sir Ryuji used to believe the same thing. Look at him now."

Ryuushin snorted, "Tch, that little punk actually is a hero. I don't deserve someone like you Siera..."

Siera took hold of his hands and said firmly, "Isn't that MY choice to make?"

Ryuushin looked her in the eyes and continued, "Siera...the reason I want to kill the Bats...NEED to kill the Bats, is because they took someone from me...My...wife..."

Siera was shocked. He'd been married!? "You had a wife once?"

Ryuushin explained, "We married in secret...and she was going to have my child...until the Bats killed her, while I could do nothing but watch."

Siera, while stunned by this revelation, asked "W...Why did they kill her?"

Ryuushin answered, "Because she was...their princess, who betrayed them for a slave."

Siera was stunned. He'd loved a princess...and not just any princess, but the princess of the race that enslaved Ryuushin's race. "A princess…like me? Is that why you were so reluctant to be in a relationship with me?"

Ryuushin gazed into her eyes desperately. "I can't afford to lose you Siera…And the last time I fell for a princess, she had to die. That's why I kept my past a secret."

Siera realised where he was going with this. "Sir Ryuushin, you were afraid my father would not approve of you, am I right?"

Ryuushin nodded. "That's why I didn't want to meet him..."

Siera asked, "Did it upset you when you knew I was engaged to Sir Ryuji?"

Ryuushin replied, "A little bit...I...I don't know...When I first heard I wanted to beat him senseless for breaking your heart..."

Siera told him, "I did like him, but then I realised he could never return my feelings for him. It wasn't his fault. He never knew. I sometimes imagine what it would be like to have him love me, but that's just a dream now."

Ryuushin questioned, "So, you really loved him, huh?"

Siera admitted in embarrassment, "I was actually in love with his image. I thought he was some sort of heroic knight at first. Then, I found out the one who saved us is his great grandson from the future, Yuji. It's funny when you think about it."

Ryuushin commented, "And what do you see when you look at me? Do you see the person you thought I was? Or the person I really am?"

Siera answered truthfully, "I see you as who you are, Sir Ryuushin. My dark dragon knight."

Ryuushin confessed, smiling warmly, "I really do love you Siera...And I hope you can forgive me from keeping my past a secret from you..."

Siera smiled back, "I forgive you. Oh, and my father wishes to knight you before we wed. Be ready for that day, my love."

Ryuushin snickered, "Heh...from slave to traitor to knight. Strange world." He then remembered, "Oh, and here's the present I wanted to give you." He reached into his pocket and took it out for her to see.

"Sir Ryuushin! It's lovely!" It was a pendant made of a rare gemstone unique to his world, something that he'd made for his first wife, Princess Mio.

"May I put it on you?" he asked. She nodded. When he did, she kissed him lovingly.

* * *

"Ne, Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha asked as she watched Ryuji used his powers to create a block of ice.

"Hai, Koto-chan?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just watch," he told her as he covered his ice in hands before he manipulated the ice to form large, sharp and dangerous looking claws. He looked towards the block of ice and began swinging like crazy, cutting into the ice and sending ice shavings flying into the air.

Kokoro and Tatsu both came out to see what Ryuji was doing in the front lawn and Kokoro gasped. "Sugoi!" she said in amazement. Kotonoha was impressed too.

"And it's finished," said Ryuji after he was done. It was an ice sculpture that resembled Kotonoha. "What do you think, Koto-chan?"

Her only response was to hug him tight and kiss him for the romantic gesture.

"And I got a few more sculptures to make too," he added with a wink. "Oh, and I nearly forgot." He took out a box from his pocket. "For you, Koto-chan. Merry Christmas."

"What is it?" she asked as she took the box and opened it. "Huh?" It was a key. "What's this key for?"

"For your new bike," said Ryuji.

Kotonoha nearly fell in shock. "_My_ bike?"

"Well, you're a Rider now so you need a ride of your own," Ryuji said. "Come on, I'll show you." He went over to a tarp covering what Kotonoha assumed was his bike before he whipped it off to reveal what was under it. "The Machine Tenshi-Riser, and she's all yours Koto-chan."

"M-mine?" It was a sports bike that was colored emerald green.

"So, what do you think?"

THUD!

She had fainted on the snow. Ryuji frowned.

"Guess the excitement was too much for her." He then scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her back into the house.

* * *

"Oh, it's you. Looks like I'm getting a lot of visitors lately," said Nanimo as he looked at his latest visitor.

"Neko came to visit you, didn't she?" asked Kenzaki.

"So, you either found out or she told you. Which one was it?"

"I can still smell her perfume in the air. Besides, Maya doesn't know you're here, so it couldn't have been her," stated Kenzaki.

"Our sister Maya?" questioned Nanimo. "Your wife told me you named your daughter after her. Fitting name. I'm glad you haven't forgotten her."

"She was the only one in that family that gave a damn about me. I could never forget her...or you," admitted Kenzaki.

"I do leave an impression, don't I?" retorted Nanimo. "So, what is this visit about? Come to gloat because you finally put me away?"

"I'm not the kind to gloat. I came to bury the hatchet with you...I...I want my kids to grow up knowing their uncle."

"I thought you were of the type to hold a grudge, like me."

"Oh, I am. But this is a...special case."

"So, you came to convince me to give up my hatred? You? The same man who still hates his sister-in-law?" hissed Nanimo.

"I don't hate her anymore. It's settled down to more of an intense mutual dislike," shrugged Kenzaki.

"Love and hate in the same package, huh? So, do you really think I can forgive you for what you've done to me? You made me into this freak if you remember!" shouted Nanimo.

"I know. You were always my greatest failure. The one person I couldn't save," Kenzaki sadly admitted.

"So, you're trying to make up for lost time? Come to save me?" Nanimo mocked.

"Nanimo, I wish I could save you. Go and take everything back, but I can't."

"It's too late for apologies, Kenzaki," spat Nanimo. "Several years too late."

"I thought as much. And just so you know, this wasn't for me."

"For my niece and nephew, right?" observed Nanimo. "It's more about them than it is about you."

"Like I said," began Kenzaki. "I want them to know their uncle."

"I sure hope you don't teach them to hate me. After all, I am a criminal."

"Merry Christmas, and goodbye, Nanimo."

"Merry…Christmas…"

* * *

Sauron watched as her children unwrapped their presents. She didn't look exactly happy, not since Warren's visit. She'd felt anxious and stressed since the barrier she placed to conceal this world from detection had been penetrated by the Wraith.

"What seems to trouble you, my love?" asked Rosalinda as she filled her Mistress' cup.

"No matter what I do, I can never destroy that world," said Sauron, referring to the School Days world. "The Riders are more than a pest, it seems. They are an obstacle I must eliminate to further my goals."

"Yes, already you have erased many worlds and added their energy to your own," said Rosalinda encouragingly. "Yet, you are unsatisfied."

"How can I be satisfied with such meagre spoils?" Sauron asked. "They are worlds I was able to erase without any trouble, but the challenge wasn't there. All I did was drop by, absorb their existence, and erased them. There was no fun in it."

Demona and Damon were opening their presents. Like any children their age they loved toys. When Demona took out her gift from its packaging, her eyes widened in glee. "Papa!" She ran towards her beloved 'father' and leapt onto Sauron's lap. "Thank you!" She hugged Sauron.

While many of Sauron's enemies and victims saw her as nothing more than an evil demon, only her family would see the gentle side she showed them. Her children were her flesh and blood and her most precious treasures. Soon, when they grew up, they would rule by her side.

"You're welcome, Demona-chan," Sauron hugged her daughter back.

* * *

"I went to visit Nanimo, by the way," confessed Kenzaki as he walked with Neko in the King's Terminal. Their babies were asleep in the stroller that Neko was pushing.

"So, you know I went to see him?" Neko asked. "Are you mad?"

"No, because you had the best intentions," said Kenzaki. "I tried to bury the hatchet but I don't think he's ready to forgive me yet."

"Give him time," said Neko. "I'm just proud of you. You went to see him and forgave him for the things he's done."

"I haven't completely forgiven him for kidnapping you and brainwashing your brother," said Kenzaki. "But I guess a part of me wanted things to go back to the way we were when we used to be brothers."

Neko reached over and took hold of his hand, smiling sympathetically.

"They can never go back," said Gekiryuken. "There's no need to look back at the past. Just live in the present and look forward towards the future."

As Kenzaki were walking, a young woman sharing Kenzaki's features watched them from afar. "Otou-sama..." she spoke up.

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised you decided to drop by," said Kat as she saw Kenzaki and Neko come into the apartment, carrying the twins who were asleep.

"Just show us to the nursery," grumbled Kenzaki. He wanted to put his kids to bed.

"Rosey-chan, would you mind showing our guests the nursery where they can put my niece and nephew?" Kat requested.

"Sure," Rose smiled. "Come on."

After several minutes, Neko and Kenzaki returned to the living without the twins, who were now asleep in a crib within a nursery Kat had made for her niece and nephew. The living room was too decorated for Christmas with a tree and presents under said tree.

"Too bad we don't have a fire place like in Slade-sama's mansion," said Kat. "I would've liked to hang some Christmas stockings."

There was a knock at the door before the doorbell rang. Neko asked, "Nee-chan, are you expecting anybody else?"

"No, not really," Kat shrugged. She went over and opened the door. There standing before her was a girl with hair the same color as Kenzaki's. "Who the hell are you?"

"Okaa-sama?" the girl asked as she stared at Kat.

Kat blinked and exclaimed, "EH!!!???"

* * *

Kat and Kenzaki sat at the dining table with Kendra, all with cups of tea in front of them. They'd been left alone to talk in private. While Neko and Rose wanted to listen in, they knew this was a personal matter to be talked about between the two Riders and their 'guest'.

"Back up a second," said Kat in disbelief, "You're MY kid..." she gestured to Kenzaki, "And HIS?"

"I know it's hard to believe-" began Kendra but she was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe!" Kat snapped. "No way am I gonna let this guy touch me like that!"

"Scan me then," Kendra requested. "Scan me and see if I'm lying."

Kat didn't have to. She knew Kendra was telling the truth. She was just in denial. It was taking awhile to sink in. Kenzaki just couldn't believe this was happening.

"And, like I said, I'm from an alternate future," Kendra added.

"I can't believe it…we had a kid…" said Kenzaki in disbelief.

"You and me…a kid…Oh…my…god…" gasped Kat.

"You two are actually very much in love in my time," said Kendra.

"Me and the baka-okami!?" snapped Kat, pointing at Kenzaki.

"You'd be surprised at how much Otou-sama likes that nickname in my time," stated Kendra.

Kat's left eye twitched.

"And Otou-sama always called Okaa-sama Kit-Kat," added Kendra cutely.

"Oh god…" groaned Kenzaki.

"Tell me I'm drunk or hallucinating! Please, tell me!" begged Kat.

"Sorry Okaa-sama, but you and Otou-sama really do care for each other," answered Kendra.

"Um...Kendra?" Kenzaki asked carefully. "How did I and this psycho end up together in your timeline?" Kendra frowned sadly. "Kendra?"

"You were both heartbroken and needed comfort," answered Kendra.

"What would break our hearts so badly that we would seek each other out?" Kat asked sceptically.

Kendra didn't want to do this, but it was too late now. She'd opened a Pandora's Box that could not be closed. The truth would get out one way or another. She answered, "Because, in my timeline, Neko-obasama and Rose-obasama were murdered by Gog."

Kenzaki growled at the very mention of Gog's name.

"I'm surprise that Ryuji didn't tell you about me," said Kendra.

* * *

"YOU KNEW!?" Kat and Kenzaki shouted in Ryuji's face. They were in the DynoLiner and sitting at one of the tables. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?"

"About Kendra? Sure I did. She helped me fight those Grongi during summer break," answered Ryuji, not looking at all guilty. In fact, he was enjoying the looks on Kenzaki and Kat's faces. If only he had a camera...but if he took a picture of them now they would most likely murder him before prying his phone out of his decaying body and destroying the evidence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kat asked.

"Because I know both of you would freak out like this," said Ryuji. "I mean how would I feel if I found out I had a kid with my worst enemy?"

Kenzaki paused and said, "He's got a point."

"So, where's your daughter now?" asked Ryuji.

"She's getting to know Neko-chan and Rosey-chan," said Kat.

Ryuji blanched. "I'm afraid to ask but I'll do it anyway. How did they react to Kendra?"

"They thought we were gonna have an affair in the future," Kat answered as she pointed to herself and Kenzaki. "Can you believe that?"

"When your daughter drops by from the future, I guess so," stated Ryuji.

"Kendra managed to calm them down by saying she was from an alternate future," Kat said in relief. "Trust me; Rosey-chan was shooting a barrage of questions at me about Kendra."

"And don't get me started on Neko," said Kenzaki.

Kat rubbed her temples. "I really could use some Yebisu."

"Make that a double for me," added Kenzaki.

"Loki, some Yebisu and Tiger Tonic," Ryuji ordered.

"Hai!" Loki obeyed.

"So, what do you think of Kendra?" asked Ryuji. "By the way, what did she tell you exactly about herself?"

"Well, she said that she practices RinJyuKen," Kenzaki frowned. No doubt the alternate-Kat's influence. He was hoping Kendra took after him. She did say she was the new Garoh, but he would've thought his daughter, even one from an alternate future timeline, would've taken after him. At least she had his looks.

"I just can't get over the fact that she shares our genes," said Kat. Loki came over with their drinks and Kat immediately chugged hers down. "I mean...she's so..."

"Stable?" Ryuji supplied. Kat glared. "Compared to you both she's got the stability of a brick wall."

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kenzaki.

Ryuji answered, "The baby Kotonoha had died but came back as a Shinigami. I also have a great-grandson from the future who drops by every so often." Ryuji shrugged. "I just got used to all the weirdness. Life gets easier if you just accept the weirdness in it." He took a sip of Tiger Tonic and belched. "Man, that stuff is good!"

"How you can drink that stuff is beyond me," commented Kenzaki.

"Well, you had to survive on Neko-nee's cooking," Ryuji rebutted. "How did that go?"

"She's gotten better," Kenzaki defended. "Sure in the beginning she would've killed me with what she cooked but I've had worse."

'That's good. I mean you did make her cry when she knew you were lying to her about her cooking," said Ryuji.

"What was I supposed to tell her? The truth? Tell her it tasted like crap or worse?" Kenzaki asked.

"She would've cried, sure, but I think she's more upset about you lying to her," said Ryuji. "So, what are you two gonna do about Kendra?"

"Well, she's our daughter," said Kenzaki before shuddering. "God, it felt weird just by saying it."

"I got goosebumps just thinking about it," added Kat with a shudder.

Ryuji sighed. "Look, Kendra's proof that even though you both outwardly dislike each other, deep down you both really care about each other.

Both Kenzaki and Kat snorted in response, "Yeah, right!"

"Whatever, but it doesn't change the fact that she's your kid," said Ryuji.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Kat asked.

"I read, a lot," answered Ryuji. "Koto-chan keeps making me read a few books, like self-help books and some books on psychology. It feels good to psycho-analyze someone aside from myself."

"Well, you have a future as a negotiator then," said Kenzaki sarcastically.

* * *

"For you, Yuuki-kun," Roka said as she gave her present to the bespectacled Rider.

"Arigatou, Roka-san," Yuuki accepted shyly. They were in the living room of his home. Chie was watching with a smile. A relationship between the two had blossomed and Roka was showing how much she loved Yuuki with her present.

Chie had gotten used to the idea of her brother being a Kamen Rider. He had a responsibility to this world. Of course, Roka was unaware of this and Yuuki wasn't sure how to break the news to Roka quite yet. He would tell her eventually, but for now he wanted to see what Roka had gotten for him.

"Go ahead and open it," Roka insisted.

"Alright." Yuuki unwrapped the present and opened the box. There were packing peanuts to keep whatever was inside safe and secure. He dug into the box and pulled out... "A camera?" It was a twin-lens reflex camera colored red and black.

"I just thought that you and I would be able to collect fond memories together," said Roka. "It's already loaded, by the way."

Yuuki gazed at the camera and uncapped the lenses before pointing it at Roka. He took a picture of her with it and she smiled. "A memory, captured on film."

"So, Yuuki-kun, what did you get me?" Roka asked.

Yuuki said, "Close your eyes."

"OK." She did as told and then felt Yuuki's arms around her. She blushed when she felt his breath on her neck and then she heard a click. "Open your eyes." She did and gasped when she saw the locket hanging from her neck.

"It's beautiful!" Roka said before she hugged Yuuki tightly and then kissed him.

Yuuki had gotten it at the King's Terminal just for Roka. They had stored for everything and Yuuki used the money he had to get it for her. The appreciation she was showering upon him was well worth the price.

Chie picked up Yuuki's new camera and took a quick picture before smiling.

* * *

"So, about this Kendra thing..." began Kat.

"It's alright," said Neko. "She explained everything to me. I'm surprised that in an alternate future you and Ken-kun..."

"I know, and it still creeps me out," Kat grimaced.

"Where are you guys planning of going off to now?" Neko asked her sister.

"Oh, we promised Slade-sama we'd spend Christmas and New Year's with him," answered Kat. "I miss him, you know? He was like the dad I never had."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Uncle Deadpool visiting again, does it?" Neko asked warily. Deadpool/Wade Wilson was Slade's brother and both had been in the army together. While Slade had been given strength enhancers, Wade got a lot more, such as an enhanced regenerative healing factor. Slade can't stand his brother, unfortunately. While Slade was always serious and rarely showed emotion, Wade just couldn't stop talking. Wade made wise-cracks, jokes and pop culture references at any opportunity. One time, Slade nearly put a bullet in his brother's head to just shut him up.

"Hey, the guy's fun," said Kat. "So he's a homicidal nut and a mercenary. He makes great conversation."

"Well, tell Slade-sama I said hi," said Neko.

"Are you gonna visit Mama?" Kat asked.

"Yes, we are," said Neko. "Oh, and give this to Slade-sama, will you?" She handed Kat a wrapped up present. She then hugged her sister, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"Yeah, same to you, Neko-chan," Kat said as she hugged back.

* * *

The Radish was still open, even though it was Christmas. Of course, Youko was going to have a partner with all her employees later that night after closing shop. She wanted to reward them for their awesome work. Her daughter Sekai was out with Makoto so that left Setsuna with covering Sekai's shift.

"Working on Christmas," muttered Setsuna. "The irony is just there."

The Radish was decorated for Christmas and all the waitresses were wearing red outfits to honour the holiday. They wore red tube tops with fur trim with red skirts that had fur on the bottom edge. Also, they were wearing Santa hats. Setsuna was wearing one and so were the waitresses who'd come to work.

Hiro Stratos came into the Radish and went to a booth. Setsuna immediately went to take his order. "Welcome to Radish, sir. May…I…take…" Setsuna stared.

"Do I have something on my face, cutie?" Hiro smirked.

She let out a gasp. This was the man who'd saved her from the Nytemare. "It's you!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Yup, it's me. So, could you please take my order?" Hiro asked.

"Um…sure…" said Setsuna, hiding her blush.

"OK, I would like…" Hiro began to order.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, you Old Wolf," said Kenzaki as he clinked glasses with his adopted father who'd come from the past to visit him. They were in a bar, having a couple of drinks together.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Chibi Ken," said Gou Sr. He was allowed to travel from the past to the present to see the man who he'd adopted so many years ago. His only regret was not being able to be there anymore for Kenzaki. At least Kenzaki had a family. It was a two way street however. Kenzaki couldn't mention anything to Gou Sr. about his future, but was happy to have him around.

* * *

To say the parties held in Squad 11 of the Gotei 13 were quiet was a big fat lie. Every time they had parties, they would degenerate into something like a bar brawl. With Kenpachi Zaraki as captain, it was something they had gotten used to doing. Tatsu, one of the Shinigami under Zaraki, grimaced at the total lack of conduct of the men as they got drunk on sake.

He should've gotten used to this by now but still it was something he hadn't gotten accustomed too despite being assigned in Squad 11 for such a long time. Added that he needed to watch Yachiru or else she might end up drinking something that didn't agree with her and ended up sick. A sick Yachiru was an unhappy Yachiru and when she was unhappy, Captain Zaraki was unhappy…and nobody wanted to see Captain Zaraki unhappy.

"And they said Christmas was supposed to be a silent night," muttered Tatsu as he saw the chaos which was his squad. Kenpachi slapped him on the shoulder hard.

"Come on, kiddo! Have fun!" shouted Kenpachi.

"Yes, Tat-Tat!" added Yachiru from Kenpachi's shoulder. "Come on, have fun!" She sucked on a candy cane.

"I don't know about fun," Tatsu looked around. "Kaa-chan doesn't want me drinking."

"Hey, kiddo, want me to give you your present?" Kenpachi asked.

* * *

"For me?" Tatsu said as he saw the Hollow. It was a huge one, resembling a snail with a skull mask and eye stalks coming from the eye holes of the mask. "Aw, ya shouldn't have."

"Go crazy," said Zaraki.

Tatsu rubbed his hands together eagerly, "SWEET!" He approached the Hollow. "Alright you damn Hollow," said Tatsu with a large grin. "Time for you to see my new present!" He reached into his kimono and pulled out a belt with a square buckle. The buckle had a pair of blue 'jaws' framing it and a stylized blue 'I' in a black background. He spun around, swinging the belt around his waist and fastening it on with a click. In his hand was a Rider Pass. "Watch closely! Henshin!"

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

A blue bodysuit with black armor on his torso formed over his body. On his legs and arms were armoured plating. He also wore black gauntlets and boots with blue rings around his wrists and ankles. Finally, a helmet formed over his head with a black grilled visor that flashed.

"ORE KENZAN!" Kamen Rider Efreet announced. He drew out his Zanpakuto, the Mizu no Ryu and charged, "BANZAI!!!"

"Ken-chan, you did something nice for Tat-Tat," smiled Yachiru as she watched Efreet fight the Hollow ferociously.

"TASTE MY BLADE YOU FREAK!!!" Efreet roared.

* * *

Ryuki was standing at his apartment's balcony, looking out at the city. He smiled as he gazed out at the horizon. "So you've made yourself at home in this world, huh, Ifrit? I'm glad."

"What are you mumbling about?" Jinx asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh, nothing much," shrugged Ryuki. "Just enjoying the fresh air." Jinx shivered. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." He draped his jacket around her. "Baby?"

"You were cold, and I just want you to stay warm." She walked over and embraced him and he was happy to return the embrace.

"I feel warmer now," she said. "Merry Christmas, Ryuki."

"Merry Christmas, Jinxy-chan."

The two shared a kiss.

'_Aibou_,' Yaminekoryu called. '_Oi, Aibou_.'

'_What is it? I'm busy_,' replied Ryuki.

'_There's a Horror lurking around the place_.'

* * *

The Horror in question was actually one of Sauron's scouts and had taken possession of a man in a Santa costume. Those possessed by Horrors became Horrors themselves. The Horror made the unfortunate decision of lurking around Ryuki's neighbourhood. A blast of fire erupted from the man's back, causing him to scream in pain as he fell on his knees.

"This is supposed to be a Merry Christmas," commented Ryuki as he walked over to the Horror with Joseph in tow. "A demon like you has no place in it."

The Horror revealed itself, tearing itself out of its host's body and leaving the man as a rotting corpse. The Horror, like many others, had attained a new form based on its host. In this case, the Horror resembled a demonic Santa Claus. The Horror still wore a Santa suit but had black skin, a shaggy beard, sharp teeth, horns, and claws. It was a Horror now known as Satan Claws.

"Perverting the image of a holiday icon," Ryuki growled. "I won't allow it!" He was angry. "And you won't be forgiven!" He turned to his partner. "Joseph!" Ryuki commanded. "Seiryu no Gou, Release!"

"Yes, Sir!" Joseph's body flashed with light and he transformed into his Saint Beast form. He was an azure colored Chinese dragon. With a roar he flew at the Horror and then swung his tail at him, sending Satan Claws staggering in mid-air. The dragon hovered next to Ryuki who held Seiryu no Gou's card in hand and wearing his belt.

"Henshin!" Ryuki slid the card into his belt and instantly transformed into Kamen Rider Draco. He hefted his Masked Rider Sword onto his shoulder before darting forward. The Horror was slashed across the chest and then received a punch in the rips before Draco grabbed its horn and tossed it along the ground. He then spun the turntable hilt, allowing the purple mask to align with the blade. "Hyah!" He thrust his Keyblade forward and fired a shot of energy in the shape of the blade at the Horror. The Horror was hit and sent skidding across the ground.

Satan Claws whipped out his bag of tricks and reached into it. "Merry Christmas!" He grabbed several wrapped presents and tossed them at Draco. They exploded and sent Draco flying.

When the Horror saw this he grinned and then let out his sharp claws. He charged at Draco but was interrupted by Seiryu no Gou who roared at him and slashed at him with his own claws. Draco got back to his feet and charged right at the Horror. He attacked viciously. The Horror tried to parry Draco's blows with his claws but was unable to counter the sheer ferocity of the Dragon Kamen Rider.

"HYAH!!!" Draco roared as he used a powerful horizontal slash on the Horror before he signalled for Seiryu no Gou to help him finish it. "Ikuzo!" He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground and jumped up as Seiryu no Gou followed. He went up higher and higher as the dragon flew around him. Draco then performed a flip and aimed his right foot at the Horror as he executed his flying kick.

"SAINT DRAGON COMBUSTION KICK!!!" Draco called out his attack as Seiryu no Gou positioned himself behind Draco and launched his partner at the Horror with a blast of flames.

Satan Claws tried to escape but it was already too late when Draco smashed into him with his attack. The Horror exploded as he was sent into oblivion.

Draco put his hands together and let out a prayer before walking away. As he and Seiryu no Gou reverted to human form they bumped into Warren. "Warren-san, what brings you here?"

"I see you took care of the Horror," said Warren. "Looks like they are using their usual tricks to hide among humans."

"Yes, but Yaminekoryu was able to sniff it out," answered Ryuki. "Warren-san, why are you here? You haven't told me."

"Teresa is pregnant."

* * *

"One for you, one for you, and one for you too," said Sauron as she walked from one stasis pod to the next, implanting Horror seeds in them. She was in her lab, which she used to perform her experiment with Horrors. It was in this lab she created the Nytemares and it was in this lab she would create new soldiers to aid her cause.

"Mistress, I have brought you something to drink," said Rosalinda as she came in. she then saw what her beloved was doing. "Mistress, what are these?" asked Rosalinda curiously as she eyed the pods.

"A small collection of soldiers I was able to collect from my hosts' home world," answered Sauron. "Soldiers that were buried on Earth, sleeping within these metal coffins for eons. Now, they will awaken and serve me." She went to a computer. On the monitor was the purple demonic emblem of the Deathtrons. It then flickered and morphed into a black emblem, a demonic skull with four horns, resembling her helmet in Rider form. "My new Horrorcons."

The Stasis Pods all came to life.

* * *

**Kotonoha:** Hello, I'm Kotonoha Katsura, and today I'm going to tell you all about Kamen Rider Ifrit. Kamen Rider Ifrit is the first Rider of my world and its defender. He defends the world from monsters who dare to threaten it. He uses ice powers and martial arts to get the job done. In terms of weaponry, he uses a pair of Chinese Broad Swords and later a pair of shotguns with extendable bayonets. When the problem gets too big to handle, he uses the ChronoLiner. Later, he gains the DynoLiner and a new suit of armor which gives him access to new combat forms and weapons. In civilian form, he is my fiancé Ryuji Hasuma. He is a bit bad-tempered but I know how to calm him down. And, just because he's unarmored, doesn't make him any less dangerous. He can still tangle with the best of them using his GenJyu Ifrit-Ken. While I know he has a bad past, I believe that he's trying to redeem himself for his past sins. Also, I believe that he is this world's hope.


	12. Silver Lining

While travelling the Multiverse thwarting evil, people tend to try and kill time with whatever activities that came to mind. It was to relieve them of the stress of combat. Poker was one of those time killing activities. A few friends could just sit around a table and talk while having snacks and drinks.

Ant, Ryuki, Ryuji and Warren were in one such situation.

"So, you got your mistress pregnant," said Ant as he shuffled the cards in his hands.

"That's right," said Warren. "And don't call her my mistress. Calling her that makes it looks like I'm cheating on my wife."

"So, how did she break the news to you?" Ryuji asked as Ant tossed them their cards for their hands.

"She showed me the results of her pregnancy test for Christmas," answered Warren as he picked up his hand.

"Wow, she really did that?" asked Ryuji as he picked up his own hand.

"That's pretty bold," added Ryuki.

"Yeah, she sure surprised me," said Warren.

"I wonder how Tessa and Alex are gonna react when they find out they're gonna have a new baby brother or sister," said Ryuji.

"I dunno, coz I haven't told them," said Warren.

"Well, kids their age would probably ask where babies come from," said Ant. He tossed a couple of chips onto the centre of the table.

"They did, and I had to make them ask Rae and Teresa before I bolted," said Warren as he tossed in a couple of his own chips onto the table.

"Wuss," Ryuji mocked as he tossed his chips.

"Oh, bite me," Warren grumbled.

"Well, I sure hope her pregnancy won't be as bad as Rachel's," said Ryuki as he tossed his chips.

"She doesn't have powers," said Warren. "At least, not anymore."

"Doesn't make her any less dangerous," said Ant as he tossed in a few more chips. Warren tossed in his chips followed by Ryuji.

Ryuki suggested, "Maybe you should go to the temple on New Year's Eve to pray for her and the baby. You know maybe get a blessing or something from the shrine maidens."

"Please don't talk about shrine maidens," said Ryuji with a frown. Last summer one tried to kill him.

"Not all of them are out to kill demons. The ones at the temple are probably just volunteers," said Warren.

"I know, but it still bothers me." Ryuji asked, "So, what did you do to that psycho that tried to murder me?"

"Oh, I just did some tweaking with her brain," Warren shrugged. "Anyway, going back to the topic of babies…" He said to Ryuki, "Ryuki, when are you and Jinx gonna make your own bundles of joy?"

Ryuki sputtered, his eyes wide and the color of his face now matching his hair, "Chotto matte! Warren-san, don't ask things like that! Jinxy-chan and I aren't even married yet!"

"But she has talked to you about it, right?" Warren asked.

"Yes, but I want to finish my studies first," said Ryuki. Ryuki was going to college back in his home world to become a vet. Right now he was taking a break from that to help out in the School Days World against Sauron. Of course, he would still be studying during his free time while trying to go through high school…again.

"Well, remember to invite us to the wedding, Draco," said Ant.

"Hai, I will," Draco nodded.

* * *

"**SILVER LINING"**

* * *

"Eek!" Kotonoha screamed as she was tossed onto the floor with a thud. "Itai…" She rubbed her sore back as she groaned. She was wearing her gym clothes and was obviously in training.

"You got the aggression part alright, but your reflexes need work," commented Ryuji.

"Hai," Kotonoha said before getting up to her feet before charging straight for Ryuji. She punched and kicked at him. He defended himself by blocking all her strikes with ease, batting them away effortlessly. This just made Kotonoha attack harder but then Ryuji sidestepped and tripped her. She fell to the floor.

"Expect the unexpected," said Ryuji, who was clad in a sleeveless black shirt and matching baggy pants. He then realised she hadn't gotten back up yet. "Koto-chan?"

"I think I sprained my ankle," Kotonoha winced as she sat up and rubbed her left foot. "Itai."

Ryuji, though trying to be a harsh taskmaster to the young woman he loved, couldn't help but feel sorry for hurting her. This was why he was reluctant to train her. His feelings for her would get in the way and distract him from training her seriously.

Ryuji knelt down and examined her foot. "I'm sorry."

"It was training. Things like this happen," said Kotonoha.

"I know you asked me to train you harder now since you became a Rider," said Ryuji, still not believing it even now, "But I can't help but care too much about your wellbeing."

"You love me, and I love you," said Kotonoha. "It's how it is. You can't help but care."

Ryuji smiled and then noticed something. "Hey…your foot isn't-" He was cut off when Kotonoha suddenly lunged and tackled him to the ground. The back of his head hit the floor with a dull thud and he looked up to see her brown eyes looking down at him. Her hands were on either side of his head as she straddled his waist. "Sneaky little minx," he said with a smirk.

"I learnt from the best," said Kotonoha referring to Kat. Ryuji knew she'd been going to Kat's for some extra training. He smelt her scent on Kotonoha. While he was upset that Kotonoha hadn't been honest to him about it, he understood why she needed to go to Kat. Kat wouldn't be distracted like he was concerning their training. Kat could be tough with Kotonoha without any regret. One hand went to his bangs and she swept them back before bending down to kiss his forehead. Ryuji blushed. He should be used to these small acts of affection but they still clearly affected him since his cheeks were so rosy. Kotonoha giggled before she bent down to kiss his nose and then his lips.

"You know…" Ryuji said as he placed his hands on her hips. "We could take a break." When he meant 'take a break' he meant make out.

"I know, but I want to get some training done. I won't stop until I'm good and sweaty," said Kotonoha as she brushed her fingers against his cheek. It was an odd sensation. He was hot and cold at the same time.

Ryuji looked forward to when she got hot and sweaty. She would want to take a shower and a bath and he would join her. "OK, but could you get off me?"

"OK," Kotonoha nodded as she got off him. Ryuji flipped back to his feet.

"OK, you know how to attack, but how about your defence?" Ryuji challenged before he charged forward and threw a punch.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ryuji asked when he saw both Otome and Taisuke in the Radish. While it wasn't Christmas anymore, the decorations hadn't been brought down yet. New Year's was also in a few days. Both Otome and Taisuke were sitting at the bar counter, drinking some nice hot coffee. The temperature outside was freezing. Ryuji, a part-time waiter in the Radish, was serving them said coffee.

"Nothing," both said quickly.

Ryuji was sceptical and he sniffed the air a bit, taking note of a strange scent. He looked back and forth between Taisuke and Otome when he got a whiff of their individual scents and then he took notice that their scents were overlapping.

There was only one way that could've happened and Ryuji grinned deviously. That grin didn't go unnoticed by the two teens sitting in front of him. He took out his notepad and wrote something down before ripping off the sheet of paper and slamming it down onto the countertop. When Otome and Taisuke read what was written, they paled before the blood rushed up to their faces.

"But h-how!?" Taisuke yelped.

"I've explained how my abilities worked on that island, Sawanaga," Ryuji reminded. "Enhanced sense of smell is pretty useful, don't you think?"

"Look, we don't want anyone to know that Sawanaga and I…" Otome began.

"Otome, do I look like my evil twin sister?" Ryuji asked, referring to Kat. She would most definitely spread the word if she found out. "And I don't really care what happened."

"Good, coz as far as we're concerned, it never happened," said Otome, momentarily relieved.

"Still, you might wanna give a relationship a chance," suggested Ryuji. "I mean, considering the people you're both crushing on are no longer available." Ryuji knew Otome had a thing for Makoto and that Taisuke may still hold a candle for Kotonoha. They were a pair of lonely people in his opinion, desperate for the affection of the people they were interested in.

"Me and Sawanaga!?" Otome exclaimed. "Are you insane!?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Taisuke shot back.

"You're a perverted dork!" Otome snapped.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Ryuji watched in amusement as the two argued and crossed his arms. This was going to be interesting to watch.

Suddenly, his watch began to beep. That could only mean trouble.

* * *

"Alright, hold that pose," said Yuuki as he aimed his camera at Roka. They were in the park and the blanket of snow was still covering the ground. Roka was standing against a tree and smiling. He snapped a picture and smiled.

Yuuki had quickly taken a liking to photography since getting the camera from Roka. It would seem that he was going to get a new hobby. His sister was glad for it since it meant Yuuki would spend more time out of the house and away from his MMORPG's and books. She was afraid he would be getting too into that fantasy world and might forget about the real world and the real people he could be spending time with.

Yuuki would take pictures of scenery, buildings or object. Basically, anything that caught his interest. He wanted to immortalize the image and with this new camera, he had the method of doing it.

Roka smiled as she saw Yuuki taking in a new interest. She was actually afraid that she was losing him. Ever since they became an official couple, Roka noted that Yuuki was spending a lot of time with Ryuji and his friends in the newly revived Newspaper Club. Sure she was glad that Yuuki had a lot of friends but there was something about them that she couldn't put her finger on. It was like Yuuki was keeping a secret from her. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to know what it was that he was keeping from her.

Yuuki was Kamen Rider Vortex, the Rider of this world. That was his secret. Only the other Riders, their friends, and his sister knew of his secret identity. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Roka. He simply couldn't. He wasn't even sure how to tell her without freaking her out. He wished he could but he wasn't sure how she would react.

He was envious of his fellow Riders who had loved ones who not only knew their secret double-lives, but were fighting alongside them as well. Kotonoha was a new Rider and a rookie just like him and was in love with Ryuji Hasuma, the Rider who'd been protecting this world since last year. He looked up to Ryuji as his sempai, but he was still envious of their bond of trust. He wanted to trust Roka with his secret, but he wasn't sure if he should bring her into that dangerous world. It was for the best if she was kept in the dark until the right time and when the opportunity presented itself.

Yuuki took another photo of Roka and smiled. Of course, he blinked when he saw some sort of silvery veil appear over Roka through the viewfinder. Looking up from the camera, he saw no such veil. Odd.

His wrist watch began beeping. It was a new acquisition of his since becoming a Kamen Rider. The watch would beep whenever danger was near. The question was rather he should respond to it or not?

* * *

Ryuki and Jinx were both skating at the local ice rink. Ever since he gained control over his heat based powers he no longer melted through the ice and so he could actually learn how to skate with Jinx's help. The pale, pink-haired girl, who was using a glamour spell to disguise herself as a dark haired, dark skinned girl of Indian descent. Said girl was skating alongside him.

"You're really getting good at this," Jinx complimented.

"I had a good teacher," said Ryuki as he smiled at her. His goggles shone with mirth.

"Flatterer," Jinx giggled. "So, figured out how to make a perfect 'Figure-8'?"

He shook his head, "No, not really." She took hold of his hands.

"Then let me show you," she said as she led him along to do a Figure-8 with him.

Jinx could always skate circles around him. Compared to him she was the better skater and the better artist. Of course, he was also the better Rider. He snickered. This was no competition. Their relationship was based on mutual trust and respect for each other's skills. He taught her how to be a Rider and she taught him a thing or two on how to be devious and deceptive. While he was a horrible liar by nature, he did learn how to be tricky in combat. That part hadn't left him even after Ryuji was separated from him.

When Jinx learnt about the separation, she was relieved. She never trusted Ryuji/Ifrit before mainly because of his nature of being dishonourable, deceptive and untrustworthy. Even though he was part of Ryuki, he was made of the bad parts he never practiced. Ryuki was nothing like Ryuji, not one bit, even if both of them did have a temper.

She couldn't believe how much the guy had changed though. For someone made up of negative emotional and personality traits, he sure knew how to play hero. It surprised her since he hadn't killed anyone aside from the monsters that invaded. Guess that Kotonoha girl was a good influence on him.

Ryuki was also thinking about his future with Jinx. Thinking about that made him think about Warren and Teresa's new baby.

"Ano, Jinxy-chan?" Ryuki began.

"Yes, Baby?" she replied.

"Have you maybe thought about having kids…with me?" he asked. She nearly stumbled, her face blushing like mad.

"W-why did you suddenly ask that!?" she exclaimed.

"Well, we are going to get married," he said. "I just wondered **if** you wanted to have kids with me."

"Well, I don't know if I want to have kids right now," she answered.

"I don't mean now…just when the time comes," he answered. He looped his arms around her and turned her to face him. They were still skating along the ice. "You, me and a kid. A family of our own."

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?" she asked.

He answered with a smile, "Of course you will." Suddenly, his senses detected something, something dark...

* * *

"What are they?" Yuuki asked as he stood with Warren and Ryuji. The trio were seeing vaguely humanoid figures with black skin, yellow eyes and long antennae. Yuuki had taken Roka home after getting the alert. He told her he had something to do, which was true. Ryuji had also left the Radish in haste to deal with the attack on the city.

"Heartless," Warren identified.

"Heartless?" Yuuki repeated, puzzled. They weren't Horrors?

"Rookie, keep your guard up," advised Ryuji. "Even the funny looking ones are dangerous." The Heartless were Neo-Shadows.

"Let's do this!" Warren called out as he summoned his belt. "Shatter!"

Ryuji's henshin belt appeared around his waist and he pressed the black button before swiftly swiping the pass over the buckle. "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

The two Riders transformed and then went on the attack.

"Hey, Yuuki! Fight!" Wraith called to Yuuki. Wraith dodged a swipe to his head and then smashed his fist into the Heartless' chin with a brutal uppercut.

"Hai, sensei!" Yuuki nodded. He took out his Vortex Driver and put it on. The belt strap fastened the buckle onto his waist and moments later his Vortex Book materialised at his left hip. He took the Vortex Masked Ride card out as the belt buckle twisted up. He then called out, "Henshin!" before sliding the card into the buckle and then resetting it.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Now transformed, Vortex joined his two seniors in battling the Heartless.

Wraith conjured several shadow chains which constricted a pair of Heartless before he crushed them with his powers. He then spun around and threw a fist into a Heartless before backhanding another one. Focusing his power into his hand, he then tossed several shadow blasts that destroyed a half dozen of the Neo-Shadows.

Ifrit was armed with his DynoGasher Sword and Liner Cross-Rod, using them to strike, thrust and slash at the Heartless. The Neo-Shadows were being cut down by the black-clad Rider who showed little to no mercy at all as he dispatched them.

Vortex ducked under a swing and then threw his fist but the Heartless slipped into the ground to avoid. Vortex looked around in confusion but suddenly the Neo-Shadow popped out from the ground and slashed at his back, causing Vortex to stumble backwards as sparks erupted from his back.

Vortex quickly grabbed his Vortex Book and converted it into Gun Mode. He took aim and fired at the Heartless, watching as they vanished once he shot at them. He then looked back to where Wraith and Ifrit were to see them surrounded. He acted quickly and twisted the buckle up before he took out a card and slipped it into his belt buckle. Finally, he reset the belt buckle by pushing the handles.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

"Sempai! Sensei! Move!" Vortex warned as he took aim. The two older Riders heard him and got out of the way as Vortex fired multiple rapid-fire shots that bombarded the Heartless, banishing them as they faded upon destruction. With a flick of his wrist, the Vortex Book was converted into Sword Mode and Vortex went to deal with the Heartless personally.

Up upon one of the rooftops was Sauron. She looked down to see how her Heartless army was doing but scowled instead when she saw that they were being taken out by three Kamen Riders.

Correction: four.

"FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA GIRI!!!"

Draco immediately appeared as he rushed through the Heartless and obliterated them with that blasted Keyblade of his.

"Well then, looks like I need to bring in the big guns," said Sauron as her eyes glowed.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Ifrit.

Draco's eyes widened in panic as he shouted to his brother, "Ifrit, move!"

But it was too late, a gigantic alligator-like head with open jaws burst out from under Ifrit. The black-clad Rider saw the throat of the beast and its teeth closing in right before its trap snapped shut.

* * *

The entire battle was on TV and in the Radish the customers and staff were watching with interest, cheering on their local heroes the Kamen Riders as they once again came to save the city.

Of course, it all changed when that gigantic black monster resembling a large crocodile appeared right out of the ground and swallowed Ifrit whole.

Kotonoha gasped out in shock as she saw the gigantic Heartless swallow Ifrit whole.

"No!" she exclaimed in shock and terror. Ryuji…Ryuji couldn't…No, it just wasn't possible. The girl began to tremble but then someone pointed.

Sekai yelled, "Look!" She dared herself to look and her eyes went wide.

* * *

The Heartless licked its lips but then it became stiff and rigid before it started to twitch uncontrollably. Suddenly, a spike made out of ice pierced through its skin from inside. The spike was coming out of its abdomen. Soon, more and more spikes started to spear out of the Heartless' body as a sheet of ice began to coat its skin. The final set of spikes popped out of its head as I howled in agony as the spikes continued to sprout out like weeds.

Finally, the entire thing exploded. Chunks of ice fell to the ground with a thud, shattering on impact while a few left craters due to their mass. The Heartless, upon its defeat, faded and its meal landed among the chunks of ice. He clapped his hands together to dust them off before placing them on his hips. Scanning the surrounding area, he quickly made all the chunks of ice melt with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

Kotonoha saw this all on the television screen and smiled widely. The people inside the Radish restaurant cheered at the sudden turn of events. Once again, Ifrit had saved the day.

* * *

Ifrit muttered, "I saw...horrible...things..." The insides of that thing had been GROSS! "Ugh!"

* * *

When one went on date on a cold winter's night, it was expected to be very chilly. Now while a certain Ryuji Hasuma was immune to the cold due to the fact that he radiated with it more of than not, his beloved fiancée wasn't. Thus, he had his arm around her and holding her close. She was wearing a winter jacket and scarf while he was wearing a bomber jacket with a scarf as well. She insisted he wear one even if he was immune to said cold.

It was also expected for a couple to be harassed by the unsavoury sort who wanted their valuables, or wanted to beat the guy up and have their way with the girl. This was their situation as four men walked out of the alley and blocked the couple's path.

Kotonoha heard one of them demanding them for their money. This was an armed robbery. One had taken out a switchblade while another was armed with a pipe. The leader had taken out a gun and the fourth member was holding a baseball bat. Kotonoha and Ryuji were alone and there weren't any witnesses around to see the crime. This could get ugly.

It did. One of them tried to make a grab for Kotonoha's handbag and was knocked out by a violent haymaker to the face courtesy of Ryuji. She heard him say, "Take cover," and watched as he launched himself at the gunman, disarming him before knocking him into the wall with a kick. The one with the pipe swung at Ryuji but he grabbed the gunman and used him as a shield as the pipe slammed upon the gunman's head. The pipe-wielder then had the air knocked out of him as Ryuji slammed the unconscious gunman headfirst into the pipe-wielder's gut.

**BANG!**

Kotonoha gasped. The one who'd been holding the baseball bat had picked up the gun and shot at Ryuji. Of course, his entire body trembled when Ryuji fixed a golden gaze upon him. Like a feral animal, Ryuji stalked towards him and the thug froze. The wound which was in Ryuji's chest bled but it wasn't life threatening.

Ryuji reached forward and grabbed the gun in his hand before wrenching it out of the thug's hand. He then slammed it hard against his head and the man collapsed. Giving the gun a look of distaste, Ryuji crushed it between his hands before rolling it into a useless ball and dropping it.

"Ryuji-kun, you're hurt!" said Kotonoha as she saw the gunshot wound.

"It'll heal," said Ryuji.

"But you have a bullet inside you," she argued.

"I'll dig it out when we get back," he told her. "Bullets haven't killed me yet."

"So, it really doesn't hurt?" she asked.

"It stings, and then it gets sore, but then it just gets itchy," he said. "I'm fine, Koto-chan."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean I can't get worried about you," she said.

* * *

Kotonoha had never seen a bullet up close before and she would rather not see one ever again, especially after seeing it go into her fiancé. Ryuji, as promised, had dug it out of his chest. She'd been saved from watching the gruesome sight at his request. The bullet was in a glass of water now and Kotonoha's gaze was still on it.

"You should get that wound looked after," she said. "It might get infected."

"It won't," he said. "Stop worrying." He was shirtless now and the wound was sealing up as the blue flames surrounded it. That was one of the tell-tale signs that he wasn't human. While Orphenochs still bled blood, they also bled with blue flames whenever they were wounded. It was how their bodies healed themselves.

Ryuji had basically used his claws to cut open the wound and dig the bullet out. It'd been excruciatingly painful, but if he didn't get it out then the thing would itch and the itch would drive him crazy. It was best to get it taken care of. They couldn't go to a hospital since Ryuji's physiology was different from humans. While he had some of the basic human organs, there were some organs that didn't exist among humans.

Even after all this time, Kotonoha couldn't help but be worried about him. Sure he was pretty much invulnerable but he wasn't immortal. She'd seen him shrug off having a building dropped on top of him or even blown up, but she knew he could get killed one day too. Even though he wasn't going to die from a single bullet wound, that didn't mean a hundred of them couldn't do the job.

Ryuji's eyes glanced out the window at the snow that was falling. Seeing it fall like this made him recall that painful scene in the anime that was based on this world. He remembered the empty look in Kotonoha's lifeless eyes as she sat in the cold, waiting and waiting for Makoto to come. Those eyes which were so empty and devoid of life, were the eyes of someone who'd completely broken down, both mentally and emotionally, from the anguishing pain of heartbreak.

She was fragile, even when she tried to be strong she was still fragile so he did his best to protect her even if it killed him.

Ryuji knew he'd hurt Kotonoha like that before. He knew she'd cried whenever he got hurt protecting her and this world. He remembered every time she cried when he shielded her with his own body. He remembered every time she cried whenever the blue flames bled out of him. He remembered the time she cried when he left her alone.

She cried because she was afraid of losing him.

Ryuji hated himself for hurting her like that and wanted to make it right. He did so by loving her. He loved her unconditionally and protected her without expecting a reward. She was his reason for living and vice versa.

It was odd how someone who once enjoyed killing people with his bare hands could feel this way. Guess he had changed.

"Hey, Koto-chan, wanna go visit Kenzaki and Neko-nee?"

* * *

Sauron was sitting in her throne with a book in hand. Rosalinda, interested, asked, "My beloved, what is that you have there?"

"Oh, a book about the Mythical Beast Fist," answered Sauron.

"Isn't that the martial arts style Ryuji Hasuma practices?" Sauron's Queen asked.

"Yes, and there's an interesting entry here on the 'Destroyer' that has garnered my attention," said Sauron.

"Mistress, what is that?" Rosalinda suddenly asked as an odd silver curtain appeared before them.

Sauron and Rosalinda saw the silver veil that was in front of them. She knew of these veils. They were dimensional rifts that were created by the instability of the Multiverse. With a grin, Sauron regarded her wife.

"A dimensional rift. How interesting." Sauron asked, "Shall we, My Love?"

"With pleasure, My Lord," answered Rosalinda obediently.

When the veil swept over them, they vanished.

* * *

Ari Haumesser was one of Sauron's new soldiers. She'd found him and regarded his 'talents' to be useful. Thus, she recruited him. It didn't take much to convince him. The man possessed blood lust and craved destruction. He was sadistic and twisted. He was also a sociopath without any regard for innocent life. He had no conscience whatsoever.

And, in Sauron's opinion, Ari was an interesting human specimen. Interesting enough to be bestowed power by her to do as he wished. However, Jack Moon didn't share his Lord and Mistress' opinion of Ari. Of course, Jack Moon kept his opinions to himself since to speak of them would be treacherous. Still, he would watch Ari like a hawk.

And, Ari Haumesser was currently standing in the middle of street with Hiro Stratos standing in his way. Yuuki, who'd been out to run some errands was also caught up in the situation, standing several feet behind Hiro.

"Dead or alive, Haumesser, I'm taking you in," said Hiro as he aimed his C-Driver gun at Ari.

Hiro had his gun trained on Ari as Yuuki had his hand clenched firmly on his V-Driver. Hiro's finger was squeezing the trigger. All he had to do was pull and Ari would have a bullet through the head.

"I'd like to see you try, kid," taunted Haumesser. Hiro gritted his teeth. Just one shot. All he would need was one shot and.

"Hiro-san, look!" Yuuki exclaimed, pointing ahead. Hiro glanced at the direction and his eyes widened. Interested, Ari twisted his head around to look over his shoulder at the silver veil which was headed for them.

They had no time to avoid it as it swept over them, making them disappear in the blink of an eye.

* * *

One moment, Kotonoha, Neko, Ryuji and Kenzaki were in the Tsukubas' living room with the babies when all of a sudden a silver veil appeared and took the teens, leaving the babies alone in the living room. When Kumiko, who was in her room, heard the babies crying, she knew something was wrong and went to check on them, only to see her brother, his wife, and their friends suddenly missing.

* * *

"Neko-nee! Koto-chan!" Ryuji called as he and Kenzaki walked along the sand. The golden sand, the mountains and the multicoloured sky was a tell-tale sign of their location. They were in the Sands of Time.

"Neko! Kotonoha!" Kenzaki called as well. "Damn it, where are those girls?"

Ryuji was worried. That silvery veil had brought them here. It had separated them from the girls. He wanted to know where Kotonoha was. He had his phone but something was messing with the signal. He couldn't call out or send any messages.

"Well, well, well," a familiar and hateful voice taunted behind them. "Look at what the dimensional rift dragged in." They spun around and found themselves staring at Sauron's ugly mask-covered face.

"Sauron!" Ryuji roared.

"You bitch! I thought you were behind this!" added Kenzaki with a snarl.

"Oh, please. I was brought here too," said Sauron. "Those dimensional rifts can be very unpredictable."

"Dimensional rifts?' Ryuji asked. "You mean that curtain?"

"Yep. Those suckers can pop up without warning these days," said Sauron. "They can pick up some random person and drop them in an entirely different dimension. Of course, another rift will pick the same poor shmuck up and drop them back in their own world. You can never tell though when the next one will (she snaps her fingers) pop up."

"OK, just shut up now so we can kill you," said Kenzaki as he slung his Garoh Belt on and drew out Tenrou. "It's on now."

"You and us, and you're going down," said Ryuji as he slung on his Dyno Belt. It turned from gunmetal to gold.

"Hm, always wanting to fight," said Sauron as Grimm appeared next to her and morphed into Grimm-Bat. She snatched the bat out of mid-air and pressed it against her hand to take a bite. "I'll oblige! Henshin!"

"Mugen Henshin!"

"**GOLD FORM!**"

"Lunar Henshin!"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

* * *

"Ryuji-kun! Ryuji-kun, please answer me! Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha called out desperately.

"Ken-kun, are you there? Hello!" Neko called. "Why did we have to end up in the Sands of Time?"

"I think the bigger question is how we ended up here," said Kotonoha. "And where are the boys?"

As strong as Kotonoha tried to be, she was naturally an emotionally fragile person. She has always looked towards Ryuji for support ever since her break up with Makoto.

"Hey, don't break down on me now, Kotonoha-chan," said Neko. "We'll find the boys." Neko was in the same boat as Kotonoha. While a naturally strong willed person, she always looked toward Kenzaki for emotional support. It was an effect of her imprint. The Hasuma imprint would affect each person differently, either strengthening or reversing their personality traits when around the one they loved.

"We just need to keep our eyes and ears opened," added Gekiryuken.

Neko nodded and concentrated. She had sharp senses and she needed to use those senses now to locate her husband and brother. Suddenly, her head snapped up.

"Hey, I think I hear something!" announced Neko.

* * *

Using two swords, Sauron engaged both Ifrit Gold Form and Garoh Lunar Form in combat. The two Chrono Riders fought back against the Demonic Rider hard, swinging their weapons at him. Tenrou and the Liner Cross-Rod couldn't connect with Sauron as she parried with her blades.

"Is this all you got?" she sneered. "Pitiful." She thrust her swords forward, stabbing both Riders in the chest.

"Ugh!" Ifrit grunted as he stumbled backwards. He recovered quickly and swung at Sauron who sidestepped the attack before receiving a kick in the side.

Garoh attempted an attack from behind but Sauron anticipated the attack and spun around quickly to strike Garoh with her swords. She continued to slash at him savagely. Though he could not feel pain, she could at least inflict him with horrible scars.

Ifrit lunged for Sauron and struck her across the chest. He continued to strike at her with the Liner Cross-Rod. Then, he called out, "JIGOKUHA!" sending out a blast of energy in the form of his animal spirit at her. It mauled her with bites and claws but she shattered it with her own dark aura.

"GON GON KEN!" Garoh called as he swung an energized fist at her. She countered with her own punch. Their fists connected and an explosive shockwave pushed them backwards.

Sauron cracked her neck and said, "You two are pretty persistent, aren't ya?"

"Against a freak like you? Naturally," replied Ifrit.

"We ain't going down till you go back to Hell where you belong," stated Garoh.

"Oh, I've been to Hell. Nice place," said Sauron casually. "Good for a winter holiday. But, anyway, I think that this party needs another guest." The two Riders wondered what the Living Gate was getting at before she called out, "Demonic Swordsman General Jack Moon, come forth!" Her shadow expanded and her servant rose up from it. Clad in his armor of a demonic knight, Jack Moon knelt before Sauron.

"I live to serve," said Jack Moon.

Sauron gestured to Garoh. "Deal with the wolf for me."

"As you command," said Jack Moon. He rose up to his feet and drew his sword before charging at Garoh.

* * *

Rosalinda appeared and stepped in front of Kotonoha and Neko. She was stopping them from advancing in order to help Ryuji and Kenzaki.

"Rosa…linda-san?" Kotonoha blinked.

"Please, do not interrupt my beloved's duel," Rosalinda requested politely. She still looked like a soft, fragile and demure woman. However, Neko noticed that something was…off.

"Get out of our way," said Neko forcefully.

"Don't force us to harm you," said Gekiryuken.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," said Rosalinda apologetically. Suddenly, much to Kotonoha and Neko's shock, a belt formed around Rosalinda's waist. It had a square buckle with an eye in it. It was Sauron's old transformation belt.

"No way!" Neko gasped.

"It's…impossible!" Kotonoha exclaimed.

Rosalinda held up a Rider Pass which also held the eye emblem and uttered in a soft tone, "Henshin," before swiping it across the buckle to activate the belt.

"**DARK VALKYRIE FORM!**"

Black energy encased her body, forming into a skin tight bodysuit. Chains suddenly encased her forearms and shattered to reveal gauntlets with eyes on the back of her hands. The same chains wrapped around her legs, shattering to reveal knee high boots with sharp high heels. Dark feminine armor with an eye on the collar formed over her torso as a tattered black cape hung from her back. Finally, a featureless black helmet without a mouthguard covered her head before a large eye snapped open right in the middle of it and black bird-like wings spread out from the sides.

Kotonoha and Neko were taken aback by the transformation as Rosalinda stated, "I am my Mistress' wife and servant. I am her support. I am…THE DARK VALKYRIE!" The mouthguard slid close as Dark Valkyrie charged at the two girls.

"Gekiryu Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"**ANGEL FORM!**"

* * *

Ifrit wielded both his DynoGasher and Liner Cross-Rod as he was locked in deadly combat with Sauron.

"You can't win, Ifrit!" Sauron taunted. "I'll win and you'll be dead!"

"Oh?" Ifrit retorted. "Is that really so? So how come I'm still alive?"

Sauron snarled in response and slashed at Ifrit who dodged to the side. The Rider then slashed at Sauron who parried the blow before she swung her other sword down, only for the Liner Cross-Rod to block her attack.

"I don't get you, Ifrit. You used to hate humans," said Sauron. "What changed? Is it because you fell in love?"

"You might say that, and she accepts me for who I am, past or present," Ifrit remarked.

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all," Sauron commented. "You're lucky. I understand why you would want to protect her, but why are you risking yourself to protect those cretins? Makoto Itou, Sekai Saionji, Taisuke Sawanaga and Otome Katou. Why are you risking yourself to protect those two-faced pieces of shit? They've hurt that girl of yours and yet you're protecting them?"

"Oh, I haven't completely forgiven them, Sauron," Ifrit replied, "And I never will for as long as I live."

"Then, enlighten me. Why do you risk yourself for them?"

"I am merely giving them the same chance that I was given. The chance to change," said Ifrit.

Meanwhile, Garoh was engaged in a deadly duel with Jack Moon.

"You are an excellent swordsman, Kamen Rider Garoh!" Jack Moon complimented as he locked blades with Garoh.

"Same to you!" replied Garoh. Though they were enemies, Garoh respected power and was always looking for worthy opponents.

"It is unfortunate that we are on different sides then! I would enjoy further duels with you but my orders are to eliminate you! Just promise on your honor as a swordsman that you will give it your all for your life is at stake!"

Garoh merely growled in response. This was one battle he was going to enjoy.

* * *

"OK, Haumesser, where are we!?" Hiro demanded.

"Your grave," the psycho answered as a belt formed around his waist.

The belt around Ari's waist was black with a buckle resembling an evil yellow eye with sharp black teeth surrounding the eye. Hiro and Yuuki tensed up as this psycho proved to show that he wasn't

"Henshin!" Ari Haumesser called as he reached to the eye-like buckle and gave it a sharp twist. Instantly, his body became engulfed in black hellfire and when it faded he revealed his new form…as Demones.

He was clad in a blood red bodysuit with clawed hands and feet. Black bone-like boots and gauntlets covered his forearms and legs. A pair of demonic looking black skulls was his shoulderpads. His chestplate resembled a ribcage. His black helmet had red eyes, a demonic mouth and three red horns jutting from his head. Hanging from his belt in a black sheathe was a katana with a black hilt made of bone. When he drew his sword, the blade was revealed to be decorated by blood red satanic runes.

Hiro immediately activated his gun as Yuuki got on his belt. They both called out, "Henshin!" as they slid in their cards.

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

* * *

"Well, isn't this interesting," said Topper as he hovered in the sky of the Sands of Time, using his powers to hide himself from the senses of the Riders below. "I wonder who will win? Good or Evil?"

* * *

**Ryuji: **If you ever ask me what I think about Kotonoha, it would be that I was glad to have met her. I mean she's youthful, beautiful, smart, and wears her heart on her sleeve. I just can't believe that bastard Itou could break her heart. I mean he had a good thing with her and he just cheats on her with the next girl, who just happens to be her best friend, when she shows interest? Come on! He doesn't know what he's missing and...OK, I am ranting here, but seriously, from my point of view, I'm glad to have met her. Now, Kotonoha is a Rider just like me and while I have my doubts, she has proven herself. I did train her for a reason...this just wasn't the reason I had in mind. Well, as Kamen Rider Tenshi, she is armed with a weapon called the A-Gasher, which comes in two modes. The first mode is a Sword Mode for close combat and a Bowgun Mode that shoots laser arrows. Also, she has a pair of angel-like wings that allows her to fly. When I asked her why she wanted to be a Rider, she told me that she wanted to fight alongside me. A noble reason, but did she understand what she was getting herself into?


	13. Demones' Demise

Tatsu grew up and lived all his life surrounded by Shinigami and living in Soul Society. The closest thing he could regard as family was Warren Smith, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru and the rest of Squad 9 and 11, as well as a few members of Squad 4. Ever since Warren found him, he'd been raised among the Shinigami as one of them due to his growing potential.

He was a soul classified as an Unborn, meaning he died before he was ever born and his soul being pure and sinless and brought to Soul Society. Not many Unborn could survive alone so it was lucky for him to have been found. He was clothed, fed, and taught the ways of the Shinigami.

Warren Smith was the one to name him Tatsu.

Tatsu was an odd sort of Unborn since he grew very quickly. This caused the Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, to have a rather unhealthy interest in him. Unhealthy since he wanted to dissect Tatsu to see what made him grow up so fast. He nearly succeeded once too, but Nemu Kurotsuchi, Mayuri's lieutenant and daughter, saved Tatsu's life.

Also, Tatsu grew up with many male role models, like Kenpachi and Warren. He did still need a loving female influence and so Yachiru was definitely out since she was rather childish. The answer came in the form of 4th Division's Captain Retsu Unohana who became like a surrogate mother to Tatsu. She had also been the one to perform his medical examination when he was a baby.

Now physically the age of 13, Tatsu had been reunited with his true family and for the first time in his entire life was happy. He was also a Rider now too and was proud to be part of the 'family business' seeing as both his biological parents were Riders themselves.

Right now, as he stood atop a building in his Shinigami robes, he wondered what they were doing right now.

* * *

"**DEMONES' DEMISE"**

* * *

Dark Valkyrie, as Rosalinda has chosen to refer to herself in Rider form, proved to be a deadly opponent. Unlike her soft and fragile alter-ego, Dark Valkyrie proved to be ferocious in combat. She was armed with a sword, made up of the HorrorGasher, and went swinging away at both Tenshi and Ryukendo. Sparks flew as the weapons connected with each other.

What was really annoying was that Dark Valkyrie kept praising Sauron's name and would not, for the love of God, shut up!

"Why don't you both give up?" said Dark Valkyrie as she locked blades with Ryukendo. The Dragon Swordswoman struggled as Dark Valkyrie pushed. The large eye of Dark Valkyrie's helmet was leering at Ryukendo. "It's useless to resist. In the end, my Lord and Mistress Sauron will be victorious.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Ryukendo shot back.

Tenshi tried to fire at Dark Valkyrie from behind with her bowgun but the evil female Rider grabbed Ryukendo and held her out in front of her like a shield. The bolts struck upon her chest and caused her to cry out in pain. Tenshi gasped.

"Neko-san, gomen!" Tenshi cried.

Dark Valkyrie pushed Ryukendo to the sand and then rushed at Tenshi. Taking evasive manoeuvres, Tenshi rose into the air via her wings. Of course, Dark Valkyrie's cape was not for show as it morphed into a pair of demonic wings and she followed Tenshi skywards. Tenshi tried to fire at Dark Valkyrie but her opponent either deflected the shots or dodged them. Dark Valkyrie then swung at Tenshi, causing sparks to fly as Tenshi blocked the blow with her bowgun.

Ryukendo picked herself up and looked to the skies. With grim determination she called out, "Rai Rai Jyu! Thunder Eagle!" Her Ki flared out and a large eagle crackling with electricity flew out and let out a cry. "Join Up!" Ryukendo called as she jumped up. Thunder Eagle flew up behind her and joined up behind her after holding in its legs and tucking its head backwards. Now with wings, Ryukendo went to assist Tenshi.

Tenshi, meanwhile, was still dodging Dark Valkyrie's attempts to slice off her head when the black-clad Rider let out a shout as Ryukendo's blade ran across her back. She spun around to see Ryukendo, ready to fight again.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Ryukendo.

"Unfortunately, the feeling then is not mutual," said Dark Valkyrie. She slashed at Ryukendo.

Tenshi let out a cry as she swung at Dark Valkyrie with her reconfigured A-Gasher, now in Sword Mode. Dark Valkyrie, much to Tenshi's surprise, aimed the eye that was on the back of her fist at her and fired a blast of energy. The blast hit Tenshi's shoulder. The eye on her helmet also let out a blast that hit Ryukendo with explosive force. The two good female Riders crashed back onto the sand covered floor as Dark Valkyrie gently descended.

"It is over," said Dark Valkyrie as she produced her Rider Pass. "It is unfortunate that I must kill you both. I did enjoy both your hospitality in the past. I do wish that things were different. Under any other circumstance we could've been friends. How unfortunate it must end like this."

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"Goodbye," said Dark Valkyrie as all the eyes on her armor glowed and energy crackled from her belt and into her sword. She held her sword up high and then brought it down.

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

Flame, smoke and sand flew.

* * *

The explosion could be heard by both Garoh and Ifrit. Unfortunately, the two were still caught in a battle with both Sauron and Jack Moon. The demonic Rider had already disarmed Ifrit and was trading bare-handed blows with the golden Rider once she discarded her own weapons as well.

"Ah, looks like Rosa-chan has taken care of your pretty little women," said Sauron as she grappled with Ifrit. "Hm, it's a pity. That Kotonoha would've been a fine toy to play with."

"SHUT UP!" Ifrit roared as he pushed Sauron backwards. "Jigoku Tsume!" He slashed at Sauron with claws of Ki and the sparks that flew off her chest were satisfying. However, she didn't go down.

"Is that all you got? Guess my earlier loss to you was just a fluke," said Sauron mockingly.

At the same time, Garoh and Jack Moon were still duelling with swords. Their blades never connected with any bodies, only each other. Garoh was actually enjoying this fight but he was also worried about his wife Neko. He knew he was worried over nothing. She could take care of herself. But, he couldn't help worry nonetheless and it was starting to distract him.

Distract him enough for Jack Moon to disarm him and point the tip of his sword at Garoh's throat.

"Why did you allow yourself to be distracted, Warrior?" Jack Moon asked.

"You have to ask that? My wife is in trouble," Garoh shot back.

"Worry not for her," said Jack Moon. "You have me to deal with. Now, pick up your sword so we may continue our duel."

"Why not finish me off now?" asked Garoh.

"I wish to win honourably and fairly, thus it is not honourable for me to fight against an unarmed opponent. Now, pick up your sword," replied Jack Moon.

Garoh did and went over to where his sword laid and picked up Tenrou. He then turned back to Jack Moon and regarded his opponent. This Jack Moon, despite being one of Sauron's top fighters and one of her generals to boot was clearly honourable. So, why was he serving someone like Sauron?

Gripping Tenrou, Garoh charged at Jack Moon and swung. Jack Moon blocked and the two were once again in a stalemate as one struggled to push the other to submission.

"OK, why is an upstanding guy like you working for Sauron?" asked Garoh. "It's clear you got way more honour that she will ever have."

"It's because I owe her my life and thus I owe her my loyalty!" replied Jack Moon. "Since then I have made an oath to serve her!"

* * *

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Both Vortex and Crisis shot at Demons but their shots were deflected by his demonic sword, the Horror Edge. The runes glowed and when the psychotic demon Rider got in range he slashed at both Vortex and Crisis, sending them falling to the ground. He swung down on them and the two Riders rolled away.

"How tough is this guy?" Vortex asked Crisis.

"Really tough, Yuuki," Crisis said. He held up a card. "You gotta sneak up on him." He slipped it into his gun.

"**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**"

Crisis immediately vanished. Vortex then converted the V-Book into Sword Mode and charged at Demones.

Demones saw Vortex coming but was unable to see Crisis. Suddenly, several shots bombarded his back. He spun around and this allowed Vortex to strike at him. Demones managed to see Vortex coming and blocked with his sword. Metal and metal clashed as Vortex and Demones traded blows. Demones then thrust his sword at Vortex who dodged each stabbing strike.

Crisis reappeared, the effects of the Illusion card having worn off. He then rushed at Demones at full speed, bashing at the Rider with punches and kicks that were too fast to avoid and moving too fast to be hit. Growling, Demones lunged at Crisis but Vortex got in his way and slashed at him. They locked blades and Crisis took advantage of this by shooting at Demones at point blank range.

Sparks flew off Demones' armor but he remained undamaged. He kicked Vortex backwards and slashed at the gun-wielding Rider. He then gave Crisis an uppercut that sent him tumbling.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**"

Vortex duplicated himself into four and rushed at Demones with their swords. However, Demones countered their attacks and banished the fakes before sending Vortex flying with a kick.

"You two kids don't think you can possibly kill me, do you?" Demones taunted. "I mean, really. What makes you think that you even have a chance to begin with?"

"This," said Vortex as he held up a card which depicted a Rider clad in black and silver armor with red eyes and two horns. He slipped it into his belt and pushed the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: AGITO!**"

* * *

Sauron was not a complicated evil mastermind. Her thought processes were rather simple. As a demon who went by instinct alone and her instincts were always of the destructive kind. The reason she did things was for her own enjoyment. She did things for the sake of doing them without a clear goal.

Actually, she did have ONE goal. She wanted to become the Ruler of the Multiverse. To do that, she would destroy the old one and recreate it in her own image.

She was a destroyer. It was her nature. That was why she killed people. That as why she destroyed worlds. It was all for the sake of satisfying her dark heart.

She destroyed worlds on a whim simply because she deemed them too boring to exist. That was why she hadn't destroyed the School Days world yet. It was a challenge. It wasn't as boring as it should've been. With the Riders protecting it, the world was a challenge to destroy.

Though it angered her, it also amused her since she could put all the plans she had into practice. She had so many plans and to destroy the world now before she could put those plans into effect would be so unsatisfying. She wanted to have fun with that world before she destroyed it after she grew tired of it.

Many saw her as a monster and they were right. Of course, even monsters know how to love. She loved Rosalinda, and their children. Of course, those emotions extended to only them. Anyone else was just an expendable pawn to be manipulated, fodder to be destroyed, or food to be devoured.

This was the reason was why she was so fixated on Ryuji, who was just as much as a monster as herself. Unlike her he saw it fit to protect the humans who would sooner shun him than accept him once they knew of his true nature. She once thought of revealing his identity to the world but then remembered he had Warren to help him if it ever came to that. Warren was a variable she had not been able to figure out and a powerful adversary. While he limited his strength through seals, he could release those seals to access his full power. It was power she knew could very well be above her own. That was why she was careful not to engage him until she grew stronger. She had devoured the essence of several worlds just to accomplish this and yet it was not enough for her. She wanted more power!

But going back to Ryuji, she was curious as to how he could have changed so much. Not too long ago he hated humanity. He used to be a killer. Now, he was the lapdog of humans. It sickened her to see someone with so much potential evil in them swayed towards the side of good. It was revolting. He had such potential and he wasted it by protecting this world.

Well then, she would make him see the error of his ways and pay for his foolishness.

"GENKI HOU!!!" Ifrit shouted as he fired a blast of concentrated Mythical Ki at Sauron. She simply swatted it away with her fist.

"My turn," said Sauron menacingly as she cupped her hands in front of her. A black and red ball of energy formed in her hands. "Here's something I learnt from swallowing a Menos. CERO!"

The black and red blast flew out of her hands and flew at Ifrit. He jumped up to avoid the blast but the explosive force of the attack propelled him into the air.

Sauron also had another surprise. "I hope you remember this! KUROGANE!"

'_Kurogane? She still has that!?_' thought Ifrit in disbelief as he saw Sauron's right arm morph into a large demonic looking cannon.

"Adios, amigos!" Sauron yelled as she fired the cannonball at Ifrit. He rolled his body in the air as the cannon went sailing right under him. He touched his feet against it and rebounded, going straight for Sauron. He drew back his fist and concentrated. Sauron would not let that fist connect.

"FUDOU!" she called out as she slammed her hand down onto the ground and a gigantic armor plated arm rose up to block. Ifrit's punch went right through the Fudou, creating a hole, as he continued towards Sauron.

POW!

Her helmet dented in the side where the punch hit.

POW!

Another punch slammed across her face again.

POW!

She received another punch in the gut.

WHAM!

Ifrit had grabbed her horns and kneed her right in the faceplate.

"Let's take you for a SPIN!" Ifrit shouted as he spun around and around and tossed Sauron into the air. "Once more! GENKI HOU!" He fired his attack upwards where Sauron was.

"Grimm-Bat! Now!" Sauron commanded as she slipped in the Release Whistle.

"_Release!_" Grimm-Bat called as he blew.

The eye in Sauron's chest glowed and the jaws opened. She fired her attack to counter his. Her black energy collided with Ifrit's gold and they began to push with all their might.

* * *

Dark Valkyrie sighed as she saw the smoke where she'd sent her attack. "In the end they died for their foolishness." She turned and said, "I wonder if my beloved would require my assistance now." She was about to walk away when she heard something from the smoke. "What?" She then saw a golden light and her eyes widened. "Impossible."

The smoke cleared away to reveal Ryukendo. No, it was Ultimate Ryukendo, clad in her golden and white suit of armor and holding her reinforced shield. She'd used the shield to block the attack, protecting herself and Tenshi.

"Don't count us out yet, Rosalinda-san," said Tenshi.

"That's right," said Ryukendo. "Now, it's our turn." Her eyes blazed under her helmet.

"Looks like this will prove more difficult than expected," said Dark Valkyrie to herself.

* * *

"This is the fight I have been waiting for!" said Jack Moon as he and Garoh continued to fight.

"Me too!" agreed Garoh.

"We are evenly matched it seems!"

"Yeah, it sure seems that way!" said Garoh.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Followed by a duo of feminine screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

And two simultaneous landings.

"Itai…" Ultimate Ryukendo groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Neko-san, please, warn me next time," said Tenshi.

Ryukendo put her hands together and apologized. "Sorry." She then realised, "Well, at least we landed on something soft." She then heard someone and they sounded annoyed.

"Neko…"

Ryukendo and Tenshi both looked down to see that they had landed directly atop Garoh.

"Ken-kun!!!" Ryukendo cried.

"Kenzaki-san, gomen nasai!" Tenshi apologized.

Both girls got off Garoh and helped him up. He shrugged the two girls off and gave Tenshi a glare. He turned to Ryukendo and smiled under his helmet.

"Good to see you too," said Garoh.

"So, this is your wife," said Jack Moon. "It is an honor to meet you."

Ryukendo blinked. "Ken-kun, who is this?"

"Jack Moon, one of Sauron's henchmen," answered Garoh. Ryukendo immediately went into a defensive stance with Ultimate Gekiryuken. "Neko, relax. He and I are having a duel."

"A duel?" she asked.

"That's right," said Jack Moon. "May I ask where Queen Rosalinda is? I thought she was fighting you."

Where was Rosalinda?

"And where's Ryuji-kun?" Tenshi asked.

"I kinda got separated from him," said Garoh. "Last time I checked he was fighting Sauron."

"Sauron!?" Tenshi took to the air. "I'm coming, Ryuji-kun!"

Garoh, Ryukendo and Jack Moon watched as Tenshi flew off to assist her beloved. Ryukendo gave her husband a glare.

"Look at what you did," said Ryukendo.

"Guess I shouldn't have mentioned that, huh?" said Garoh.

"You practically sent the girl to her own death," said Jack Moon. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, nearly forgot about that," said Garoh.

The fight began anew with Ryukendo watching. She rolled her eyes, muttering about macho boys and testosterone.

* * *

Their attacks eventually cancelled each other out with explosive force and both Sauron and Ifrit were about to go at it again when all of a sudden a black object rammed into Ifrit and sent him to the ground.

"What the?" Ifrit questioned. "What hit me?"

"Oh my," said Dark Valkyrie. "I appear to have landed on you. My apologies."

"Huh?" Ifrit blinked, not recognizing the armoured female atop him. "Who are you?"

He didn't get an answer. Instead he got an irate Sauron stomping over and yanking Dark Valkyrie off him. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to my wife!?"

"YOUR WIFE!?" Ifrit jumped to his feet in shock. "ROSALINDA!?"

"That's me," said Dark Valkyrie.

"You're a Rider too?"

"Well, what does it look like?" Sauron questioned mockingly. She turned to her beloved. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Ryukendo took me by surprise with a powerful attack, but I think the explosion sent us flying into different directions," answered Dark Valkyrie.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," said Sauron.

"OK, I like happy reunions, but you and I have a fight to continue," said Ifrit.

"Guess we do," said Sauron. "Rosa-chan, please stand aside."

"As you wish, my Mistress," Dark Valkyrie obeyed.

Sauron summoned her swords as Ifrit got his DynoGasher and Liner Cross-Rod in hand. They glared at one another before charging straight at each other.

* * *

As Shadow Agito, Vortex possessed the same telekinetic abilities as the black-clad Rider. With that in mine, he was using the telekinesis against the demonically armoured Rider by disarming him before engaging him, hand-to-hand style. His fists slammed against Demones ferociously and an uppercut sent Demones sailing. Demones landed on the sane as Vortex prepared to attack again.

"Impressive, but now it's my turn," said Demones before he charged at Vortex. Vortex swung his fist but Demones ducked, making him miss. Demones then punched Vortex hard in the gut, forcing Vortex to his knees. Demones then went over to his sword and went to pick it up when several shots stopped him from reaching his weapon.

"I don't think so," said Crisis. "Did you forget about me?"

"Looks like I did, kid," said Demones.

"You monster," Crisis growled.

"Oh, what did I ever do to you?" asked Demones.

Crisis didn't answer and shot at Demones who dodged and picked up his sword. He ran at Crisis and swung his sword against Crisis, sending sparks flying as the sharp edge cut through Crisis' chest armor.

"Ugh!" Crisis grunted. He received another slash.

"CARNAGE SLASH!" Demones roared as his sword charged up with black and red lightning. He swung upwards and the attack hit with explosive force, sending Crisis flying.

"Hiro-san!" Vortex exclaimed. He drew a card and activated it.

"**FORM RIDE: AGITO FLAME!**"

His armor rippled and then changed, turning red with gold trim and yellow eyes. A pair of swords with the Agito crest horns as the guard appeared in his hand. He ignited the swords and charged at Demones.

Demones spun around and blocked the blades before disarming Vortex and slashing him across the chest. Vortex dodged, drawing a card, before ducking a swing and sliding it into his belt before pushing the handles.

"**FORM RIDE: AGITO AQUA!**"

His armor rippled again and turned blue and white with green eyes. In his hand was a trident. He parried Demones' sword and then stabbed at him. The pointed tips of the trident pierced Demones' armor. He then kicked Demones backwards.

Demones got up and charged at Vortex who activated another card.

"**FORM RIDE: AGITO CYCLONE!**"

His armor turned green and silver and he was armed with a crossbow. A pair of emerald wings spread out behind him and he flew up. Taking aim, he fired at Demones. Demones tried to block the arrows but a few managed to get through his defences and strike at him. Vortex then dove at Demones, sliding a card into his belt.

"**FORM RIDE: AGITO GAIA!**"

"HI-YAAAAAAAAH!!!" Vortex called out as his armor turned gold and red eyes flashed when he brought a huge war-hammer with an axe-blade attachment down upon Demones, smashing him down to the ground.

Demones rolled out of the way as another swing came down. He got up and swung at Vortex who blocked with the hammer. He then twisted his hammer around and brought the axe into Demones 'chest, the blade cutting in. He then swung hard and sent Demones flying.

* * *

Tenshi managed to find Ifrit fighting Sauron, but when she went to help she ended up engaging Dark Valkyrie in combat. Dark Valkyrie didn't want her to get in the way.

Sparks flew as Ifrit and Sauron continued to fight. The same sparks were flying between Dark Valkyrie and Tenshi.

Suddenly, the silver veil appeared and as Ifrit swung at Sauron, the dimensional rift swept over the Living Gate and she vanished. "Huh!?" Ifrit gawked. The rift continued to sweep over them, leaving Tenshi alone but taking Dark Valkyrie as well.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Tenshi.

"Damn it," Ifrit cursed.

* * *

Jack Moon sheathed his sword as he saw the silvery veil appear again. "It would appear our fight here must be postponed," said Jack Moon regrettably. "That is most unfortunate."

Garoh nodded, "Until next time then."

Jack Moon nodded back, "Until next time, Warrior. I hope you will sharpen your skills, my mot worthies of rivals." The veil then took Jack Moon away as it swept over him.

Ryukendo looked at her husband strangely. "You both seemed oddly chummy. Did you forget who he was working for?"

Garoh answered, "No, I didn't. Just good to have a worthy opponent after so long."

Ryukendo accepted that answer and then spoke, "Well, we better go help Ryuji-chan and Kotonoha-chan." Of course, Tenshi and Ifrit chose that moment to walk up to them.

Ifrit stated, "Don't bother. That curtain thing picked Sauron up right when I had her where I wanted her."

Tenshi added, "It even took Rosalinda-san."

Garoh asked, "Now what?" They were in the Sands of Time and would need their trains to pick them up. "Do we leave?"

"What else can we do?" Ryukendo asked.

Tenshi answered, "Actually, when we were flying here, we saw Yuuki-san and Hiro-san fighting with another Rider."

Garoh said, "Well, let's go! Maybe the Rookie and that jerk might need out help."

* * *

Crisis and Vortex (back in his default form) roughly landed on the sand as Demones stalked towards them.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't fun, but now it's time to finish you two off," said Demones. He raised his sword and got ready to attack when all of a sudden he was caught off guard by a four kicks that slammed into him.

"Nani?" Vortex blinked. "Sempai?"

"Yeah, we're here," said Ifrit. "Can you get up or do you need help?" He extended his hand and Vortex took it.

"Thanks for finally showing up," said Crisis sarcastically.

"Hiro-san, are you alright?" asked Tenshi.

"Yeah, a little sore, but I'm fine," said Crisis. He watched as Garoh and Ryukendo fought against Demones.

"Rookie, ikuze," Ifrit said to Vortex.

"Hm," Vortex nodded. Ifrit and Vortex both charged at Demones and Garoh who were locked in combat. Ifrit went to throw his fist at Demones as Vortex leapt up to launch a flying kick.

WHAM!

Crack!

"Yatta!" Vortex cheered.

"Oi, Rookie," said Garoh. "Where the heck are you kicking?"

Vortex had missed his intended target and accidentally hit Garoh in the side of the head, causing his head to bend to the side at a painful angle.

"Ken-kun! Your head!" Ryukendo gasped.

"Ah!" Vortex exclaimed. "Gomen!"

"Get your foot off my face, NOW!" Garoh commanded.

"Rookie, are you a baka or something?" Ifrit asked.

"Why don't you stop screwing around!?" Demones shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" Garoh shouted as he, Ryukendo, Vortex and Ifrit kicked Demones backwards. Of course, Garoh's head was still bent to the side. "Now, I have another problem to deal with." Ryukendo looked helpless as she saw her husband's head bent to the side.

"Hold on, lemme fix this," Ifrit offered. He grabbed Garoh's ears and then straightened his fellow Rider's head with a 'crack'. "There, all done."

"Thanks." He then turned to face Vortex. "You…"

"Na-nani?" Vortex gulped.

"Let's try this!" said Garoh as he grabbed Vortex.

"Oi, chotto matte!" protested Vortex.

"This may hurt Rookie, but I don't care. VORTEX BURST!" Garoh then hurled Vortex at Demones.

"ARGH!!!" cried Vortex as he flew at Demones. Vortex quickly drew a card and slid it into his belt.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

Vortex immediately righted himself into a flying kick position and flew through the cards. Demones was right in his sights as his attack charged up. His foot connected with explosive force, sending the psycho flying.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

"My turn!" said Crisis as he aimed and fired his attack. The green and black energy surged through the air and hit Demones. There was a huge explosion but still Demones remained standing. However, his armor seemed to have taken a lot of damage from the two Final Attack Rides.

Well, one more attack would just finish the job. Vortex took out a card which depicted Tenshi and a bird-like bow and arrow. He slipped it into his belt and activated it.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: TEN-TEN-TEN-TENSHI!**"

"Katsura-san, this might tickle a little," warned Vortex.

"Do what you must, Yuuki-san," allowed Tenshi. She felt Vortex's hand on her back, transferring an odd pulse of energy. She let out a gasp when all of a sudden an upside down hawk's head with wings flanking it appeared on her back. She then floated up and turned upside down, performing a split that would put most gymnasts to shame as the wings spread out. Her head folded into her body. She had turned into a bow shaped like a bird. Finally, an arrow shaped like her A-Gasher in Sword Mode appeared onto the Tenshi Arrow.

Vortex took hold of the Tenshi Arrow and then whipped out his next card before activating it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: TEN-TEN-TEN-TENSHI!**"

Vortex took aim, grasping the handle that was Tenshi's collar and pulled. As he did, the arrowhead began to glow as it collected energy.

"Yuuki-san, now!" Tenshi shouted out from the Tenshi arrow.

"VORTEX BOLT!"

Vortex released the handle and fired the arrow which was surrounded by emerald energy. The arrow hit Demones dead on and the psycho screamed before his body exploded. Crisis gritted his teeth before grumbling.

"There goes my bounty," said Crisis. Actually, he was glad that Demones was dead. Of course, he wanted to be the one to kill that mad bomber. That mad bomber had taken his sister from him and he wished he could avenge her. Well, in a way, she'd been avenged.

With nothing else he needed to do here, Crisis teleported out of the Sands of Time.

Vortex then tossed up the Tenshi Arrow and it transformed back into Tenshi. All eyes were on Vortex. Demones had been a human and Vortex had killed him.

"I…killed a man," said Vortex as he trembled after realizing what he'd done.

"Hey, it was either you or him," said Ifrit.

"But-" Vortex tried to protest.

"He forfeited his humanity when he decided to serve Sauron," said Garoh. "He signed his own death warrant. Just let it go. He was going to kill you anyway. He didn't deserve any mercy, not with his reputation."

Vortex was silent.

"It comes with the job of being a Rider," said Ifrit. "We gotta make the hard choices. We have to kill monsters to save others."

"And he was just another monster," said Garoh. He'd done his research on Ari Haumesser. The guy deserved to die for his crimes and his death sentence was long overdue already.

Vortex would need awhile to think about this. Maybe he could talk with his sister and hope she would understand. He felt like such a killer now.

A multicoloured portal appeared in the air and the DynoLiner flew out of it as it rode its tracks. The train then stopped in front of the Riders.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Ifrit.

* * *

Neko was happy to be reunited with her babies, as was Kenzaki. The twins were probably frightened and shocked when their parents suddenly disappeared like that. Neko held Maya and Kenzaki held Gou. The babies clutched tightly to the front of their parents' clothes.

Ryuji dropped Yuuki off at his place to rest after this ordeal. Yuuki had made his first real human kill. It didn't matter that Demones was a killer who worked for Sauron. To Yuuki, Demones had been a guy, a human guy, and killing him didn't bode well with Yuuki.

Ryuji gave him a few days to rest and cope with this. He knew Yuuki would tell his sister and then Chie would be breathing down his neck. Of course, Yuuki couldn't get out of being a Rider now. Sauron knew who he was and if Yuuki gave up his power he would become an easy target.

Ryuji decided to drop by Warren's after dropping Kotonoha at home. He was presently in Warren's living room, both enjoying some tea. It was calming and Ryuji needed to calm down right after the fight. He also had questions and hopes Warren could provide him answers. He would've asked Ant but he was busy too.

Ryuji asked, "Hey, Warren, do you know anything about transparent silver curtains?" Any information on them would be useful. At least he would know what to do when one of those things popped up again.

Warren replied, "I don't know everything yet, but I've been researching them."

Ryuji questioned further, "So, what are they?"

Warren explained, "Basically, unstable dimensional gateways. They appear and disappear at random."

Ryuji blinked and inquired, "So, they just pop up, carry random people to other worlds and then pop up again to bring them back?"

Warren nodded. "From my research, pretty much. Though, that doesn't exactly mean that they'll bring you back."

Ryuji thought back of several incidents in the past. "That does explain how Ryuushin got here, not to mention those Worms, that Fangire and how we ended up on Grongi Island."

Warren added, "As well as Benitora."

Ryuji remarked, "Right, forgot about him too. Got any ideas what's causing them?"

Warren shook his head. "Currently I got nothing, but Sauron's destruction of worlds is probably in some way part of it."

Ryuji grimaced, "Sauron again. I should've known." He decided to change the subject to a more serious matter. "So, did you hear about what the Rookie did?"

Warren nodded. "Got his first kill."

Ryuji sighed. "He ain't handling it well. Then again, he never expected to kill a fellow human being. He can kill Horrors, Nytemares and Heartless, but Demones was basically human. Rookie can't handle that."

"Well he'll have to."

"Guess I should give him a few days to get to grips with what he did. But, with our job, he'll have to kill again. Horrors possess people so he'll have to kill one that's wearing a human face."

"No one said being a Rider was easy."

Ryuji agreed, "We're the ones that have to make the hard choices."

* * *

Yuuki hadn't told his sister about him killing Demones since he was afraid of how she would react. Right now he was at the local library just doing some light reading in order to calm his nerves. Whenever he read a good book he found himself lost in another world without any worries of the real world. That was why he was so into MMORPG's. True, he had people he could talk to aside from his sister. Unfortunately, Roka wouldn't know how to help him deal with this sort of thing. His friend and sempai Kyouichi Kasannoin would probably think he was talking about one of his MMORPG's and not real life.

The fact was that Yuuki had killed a man using his Final Attack Ride: Tenshi and had no idea how to handle the guilt.

"A yen for your thoughts, Yuuki-san?" a sweet voice asked and Yuuki looked up to see Kotonoha taking the seat across from.

"Katsura-san!" He blushed. At some point in time in the past he had a crush on her and there were some lingering feelings too. He had given up on them since she was with Ryuji but he was still a guy and could still notice how lovely she was. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to read a good book," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, alright then. I won't disturb you," he said as he returned to his book.

"Yuuki-san, are you still thinking about what happened?" Kotonoha asked.

Yuuki put down his book. There was absolutely no way he could avoid from talking about this. Eventually, he needed to pour his heart out. It helped if it was someone who'd been there.

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry I used you," he answered, referring to his usage of the Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride cards he'd used earlier to finish off Demones.

"You did what you had to do," said Kotonoha. "Ryuji-kun says we're at war with Sauron so we can't afford to be soft."

"I understand that, but it doesn't change the fact that I took another man's life," said Yuuki regrettably.

"I don't have any sugarcoated words to make this any better," admitted Kotonoha. "Our work isn't easy, but we still need to do it. I may have not been a Rider long, but I know enough from Ryuji-kun about what this job requires. We need to fight and fight we must to defend this world. We'll need to make a lot of difficult choices and calls for the greater good. We may even need to take lives to save lives. Ryuji-kun made me understand that. I don't particularly like it, but it's something we need to face everyday."

"So, I shouldn't give up," stated Yuuki.

"That wouldn't be smart. Sauron knows who you are and you'll need that power to protect yourself and your loved ones," said Kotonoha.

Yuuki took out his Masked Ride: Vortex card and the eyes on the image were staring back at him. He had chosen to be a Rider and now was not the time to back down. They all needed his power now more than ever.

"I'm not going t stop, but I don't think I'll be able to kill," said Yuuki.

"It's up to you to decide that, Yuuki-san," said Kotonoha.

"Arigatou, Katsura-san," said Yuuki.

"You're welcome." She smiled warmly before going back to reading.

* * *

Sauron had gone down to the dungeons to torture the prisoners. Usually they were people who'd actively spoken against her or those who disobeyed her laws. Most of them were people who were trying to overthrow her. She still gave them the harshest punishment for their transgressions and she needed a way to relief stress.

The fight had left her unsatisfied and she'd even lost Demones. She had liked his work but alas his life had ended at the hands of the Riders, particularly the new ones Tenshi and Vortex. Well, she had more soldiers to fight for her cause. Demones would be missed but not for long. She already had a replacement for him.

She looked at all the cells. The prisoners cringed at the sight of her and the guards were doing what they did by torturing them as per their punishment. A man scheduled for execution was pleading for mercy as he was being dragged out but his pleas were ignored. Sauron never staged public executions. As evil as she was she would give a man a dignified death. To have people watching was in bad taste.

Sides, she could still have use for the bodies for her experiment after their demise. She respected the dead but only so far.

The prisoners who proved useful would become the host of Horrors. Those who didn't would become Horror food. That was her policy. Nothing went wasted. The newly executed would either be taken to her lab, or fed to the animals in her Zoo. Her Horrors too deserved a meal and she gave them their fill.

* * *

Later that night, at the school, a pair of Riders was dealing with several Horrors and a Nytemare. A Stasis Field had engulfed the place, bathing it in red light.

"CAST OFF! CHANGE SCARAB BEETLE!"

"OK, time to get really serious," said Scarab after she Cast Off her bulkier Strong Mode armor. She viewed the Horrors standing before her in contempt as she activated her bad luck powers. "Alright, boys, let's dance!" She ran at them, performing several world class gymnastic moves as she struck with her hands and feet. "Here!" She blasted the ground with her hex powers and the ground exploded. The Horrors went flying up and Scarab jumped up to perform a tornado kick that sent one Horror to oblivion.

The Horrors landed back to the ground and Scarab saw the demons twitching as they got back to their feet. They charged at her but she was prepared as she slammed her palm onto a button on the side of her belt.

"CLOCK UP!"

Time seemed to stop as the Horrors froze but Scarab was still moving. She then rushed forward striking at the Horrors brutally.

"CLOCK OVER!"

The Horrors fell over in pain. She turned and smirked. She pressed the buttons of her Inzecter.

"1, 2, 3," the Inzecter spoke before she pushed the thorax button. "SCARAB SMASH!" it roared out as it charged up her armoured form. She leapt up and launched herself forward to execute a flying kick. The Horror she hit flew backwards and caused an explosive chain reaction as it hit the rest of the Horrors. Scarab landed on one knee before standing up. "

"Heh, that was easy," the armoured witch said. She then stared up at the rooftop. "How about you, Baby? Are you done yet?"

Up on the rooftop, Draco was battling a Nytemare that resembled a four-armed samurai with a sword in each hand. It had knocked him into the fence surrounding the roof. It struck at him with its sword and the Rider blocked with the turntable hilt of his weapon, using it as a shield. He kicked the Nytemare backwards and then lunged forward to thrust his sword into the Nytemare's chest. The Keyblade went through, causing the creature to howl in pain. Draco then withdrew his Keyblade and gripped it tightly in his hand.

The Nytemare attacked again but this time Draco was ready. With a swing of his Keyblade he completely disarmed his enemy before slashing it across the waist. The Samurai Horror once again howled in pain.

"Rest in peace," said Draco as he spun the turntable hilt. The blue mask then aligned itself to the blade, causing both to glow blue. "FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA SHISHOU!"

He rushed at the Nytemare and ran it right through. The energy within the blade then overloaded the Nytemare and the creature exploded as it was sent to the next world.

Panting in exertion, Draco hefted the sword onto his shoulder before leaping up over the guard fence. He landed on the schoolyard and looked towards Scarab.

"Jinxy-chan, you've defeated the Horrors?" Draco asked.

"Yup, and it was easy," Scarab boasted. "How about you?"

"The same. Sent it back to where it belonged to," he answered.

"Great. Now let's go," she said.

"Hai, Jinxy-chan."

* * *

**Ryuki:** Warren Smith is a friend I met while I went travelling dimensions to stop the Living Gate for the first time. I was surprised to find out that he's a member of the Titans from an alternate world. Also, during our travels, he received the title of Kamen Rider, dubbing himself Skull Rider Wraith. Warren possesses an impressive arsenal of powers and weaponry and I suspect he has more surprises to offer when the need calls for it. Despite his dark and tortured past, I do place a lot of faith in him and I trust him with my life. Also, aside from myself, Ant and Ryuji, he's an alternate pilot for the ChronoLiner and when he concentrates his power into the train, it transforms to Wraith Mode. Warren Smith is a mystery, but I know him well enough to always be there for his friends and family. I'm glad to call him my friend and brother.


	14. Heartless New Year

Though it was still winter and several days before the New Year, anything could happen. Presently a residential building was on fire and the local fire department was doing its best to suppress the fire while at the same time trying to rescue the people trapped in the building. No matter how much they sprayed the flames the fire still wouldn't die.

"We need backup!" a fire fighter shouted.

"The roads are blocked, sir! We can't get anymore backup!" another fire fighter answered.

Suddenly a multicolored portal formed in the air and two train-like vehicles flew out of it. Both separated, transforming into the Fire-5 and the Gyro-6. The Fire-5 landed slowly descended and landed in an open area as people watched. In the air, the Gyro-6 was rescuing the people who were still trapped on the upper levels of the building.

The Fire-5's cannon rose up and fired water and fire extinguishing foam upon the fire. Slowly but surely the flames were being put out.

The door on the side of the Gyro-6 opened and a bridge slid out between the entrance and a window. Tenshi stepped onto the bridge and walked over, extending a hand. "Get on, please." The people looked to her oddly before accepting the female Rider's help and stepping carefully onto the bridge and into the chopper. "Be calm and do not panic," Tenshi advised. She didn't need people panicking or pushing when on the bridge. She looked to the building and scanned it for anymore people who were trapped inside. It was a big building and there could still be people trapped.

Inside, Vortex heard some people screaming for help in the elevator. He grabbed the elevator doors and pulled them apart to reveal the trapped people inside. "Follow me!" he instructed. He was going to get them to safety.

"SURGE! MIZU NO RYU!" Kamen Rider Efreet commanded as he drew his Zanpakuto. His katana instantly transformed into a Chinese broadsword with a shining silver blade. The flat side of the blade was decorated with a blue dragon which glowed as water danced around it. The water produced by his blade put out the flames. He then sheathed his sword and went over to the old man who was pinned under the beam and tossed the beam off before helping the man up. "It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here." He carried the man on his back and to the Gyro-6.

Ifrit was busy too. Inside he'd found the cause of the fire. It wasn't a Nytemare, but a Horror. If it were a Nytemare, a Stasis Field would've been created. Obviously, she was using Horrors to spread fear and pain. The Horror he was facing was a skeleton of flames and it was slashing at him with its clawed hands.

"Hmph, weak!" said Ifrit as he swiped the pass over his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"HYAH!!!" He slashed at the Horror repeatedly and watched in satisfaction as it exploded. He tapped a button on his watch and spoke into it, "OK, everything clear here. How about you, Tenshi-chan?"

"_I've rescued all the people trapped inside, Ifrit-kun_," answered Tenshi.

"OK, what about you, kid?" Ifrit asked**.**

"_Same here, Oyaji_," said Efreet.

"Gaki, don't call me that," scolded Ifrit. "Rookie, status report?"

"_I'm leading some people I found trapped in an elevator to the Gyro-6!_" answered Vortex.

"OK, good work, team!"

* * *

"**HEARTLESS NEW YEAR"**

* * *

Warren read the morning paper and smiled. The headline read, "MASKED RIDERS SAVE THE DAY!" Under it was a picture of the Riders after they rescued several people from a burning building.

"Looks like that kohai of yours is doing well," said Rachel as she sat down with a cup of tea in hand and reading the same headline next to him.

"Yeah. I never knew he had the knack to be a rescue worker," said Warren.

Rachel leaned against Warren. In front of anyone else she would never show this kind of emotion. It was only when she was with Warren or her kids was she like this. "So, looking forward to another baby?" questioned Rachel.

Warren smiled. "Yeah, I am. Best damn thing I ever did was be a dad." Rachel looked forlorn. "Hey, what's wrong, Rae?"

"Do you think we'll ever get to raise our family in our home world?"

Warren answered, confidently, "One day. Hopefully soon the world will realize what an ass Osborn is and things will go back to normal."

* * *

"December 30th," Ryuji mused out loud as he saw the calendar after crossing out the previous date. A circle was around the 31st and written under it was 'New Year's Eve Party'. The Riders would be going to a ryokan (Japanese style hotel) with an amazing view of the upcoming fireworks display that would be launched to usher in the New Year. The ryokan was outside the city in a small town and the Riders did deserve a break from all the hustle and bustle.

Yuji and Ryuushin would be with the princesses' in the princesses' home world to celebrate the New Year. That was a good thing. Ryuji seriously didn't want to see the kings drink themselves silly again like at the Christmas party.

Sadly, Kotonoha's parents could not make it. However, they did send their best regards and some presents through the mail. Ryuji also received a not so subtle written warning from Kotonoha's father. Ryuji still felt chills when he recalled what was written.

"Ryuji-kun, are you ready?" asked Kotonoha. She, Kokoro and Tatsu were all packed.

"All packed," answered Ryuji. "OK, let's go. All aboard the DynoLiner Express."

* * *

"What is a heart?" Sauron mused as she held up a glass container with a human heart floating inside the fluid within. "What does it mean to have a heart?" She put the container down. "And what is inside the heart?"

"Why so philosophical today?" Rosalinda asked.

"Oh, just thinking of this and that," answered Sauron.

"Again with the heart?" Rosalinda questioned.

"Yes, pretty much." Sauron asked, "Ne, Rosa-chan, do you think I'm heartless?"

Rosalinda answered, "Your heart is strong, dark and cold, but you're not heartless."

"Yeah, but a lot of people think I'm heartless," said Sauron. "Well, not anymore. I got a pure heart right here to prove it." She grinned insanely.

Rosalinda giggled at the joke before gliding over and wrapping her arms around her beloved. "My Lord, I wish for another child…" She was nuzzling Sauron's neck.

"Even after Demona and Damon?" asked Sauron. He recalled when Rosalinda had gone into labor several years ago. Her vocabulary had been very…colorful.

"Yes," Rosalinda said huskily. "I wish for another child with you."

"Let's see what I can do," said Sauron with a smirk.

* * *

Both the GaroLiner and DynoLiner dropped off their passengers at the station. From here they would need to get to the inn by foot.

The group composed of Yuuki, his sister Chie, Ryuki, Ryuji, Neko, Kat, Cathy, Rose, Bobby, Joseph, Kenzaki, Kumiko, Warren, Teresa, Rachel, Kotonoha, Koneko (in a Gigai), Kokoro and Tatsu. Alex and Tessa, along with the babies Gou and Maya were also present. Vash was unable to come since he'd caught a cold and was being taken care of by Andie. Yuuki was upset too since Roka wasn't able to come since her family had gone off to another town to celebrate the coming of the New Year. They did promise to see each other on New Year's Day, though.

Benitora was going to be celebrating with Hikari, which would explain his absence as well.

"OK, let's go!" said Ryuji.

* * *

Tired from the walk, the members of the group checked into their rooms and put down their luggage. They were welcoming the rest.

"Nice place, isn't it, girls?" Warren asked as he, Teresa, Rachel and the kids got settled into their room.

"It sure is," answered Teresa.

In the Tsukubas' family room, it was the same. Both Maya and Gou were fast asleep in portable collapsible cribs. Neko gazed fondly at her two children. Koneko was also smiling at the two babies, purring.

"I still have trouble believing they are ours," said Kenzaki.

"How come, Ken-kun?" Neko asked.

"I never thought I'd raise a family, ever," Kenzaki admitted.

Ryuki and Jinx were in another room and the hex mistress was feeling rather randy after the train ride. As soon as Ryuki closed the door she had shoved him onto the floor to make out. Joseph has made himself scarce.

Ryuji would be sharing a room with Tatsu, Kokoro and Kotonoha. He actually would've liked it if he got a room for himself and Kotonoha, but well Kokoro and Tatsu both wanted to come and it wasn't fair just to leave them behind.

Chie and Yuuki had also gotten settled. Yuuki still hadn't spoken to her about Demones. He was afraid of how she would react.

Kat was already curled up and taking a catnap on a futon with Cathy doing the same. Bobby went to do some exploring and bumped into his fellow Saint Beast in the hallway. Rose decided to go and take a bath.

Later that night, a few of them would be having not so pleasant dreams.

* * *

_Kenzaki opened his eyes and blinked. He found himself...in a mall. This was the mall he'd met Neko and...He felt his hand gripping something and saw the gun in his hand. The barrel was smoking. He looked further down to see a girl who was lying on the floor, staring at the sky, with wide eyes, but then his eyes widened when he saw the bleeding hole in her forehead along with the growing pool of blood that was beneath her._

_He dropped the gun in shock as he stumbled backwards, shaking his head in denial. "No…"_

_Sauron appeared before him, taunting him, "Congratulations, you killed her." She faded from sight and was replaced by Nanimo_

_Nanimo spoke, "Always hurting your loved ones, eh, brother? Just like me?" He faded from sight and was replaced by Kat._

_Kat screamed angrily and full of hate, "I knew it! I knew you would do something like this!"_

_Neko then appeared before him, covered in blood with the wound in her head. She looked confused and saddened with tears in her eyes. She asked him, "Ken-kun...why?"_

_Kenzaki shouted, "No…No, no, no, no, no...NOOO!!!!"_

* * *

He snapped awake when he heard the babies cry and Neko looking down at him in worry. Kumiko was a deep sleeper so she hadn't been awoken. Koneko hadn't stirred either.

Neko shook him, "Ken-kun, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Kenzaki looked up at Neko and suddenly hugged her tight, afraid to let her go.

Neko blinked. "Ken-kun, what's wrong?"

Kenzaki answered with eyes closed as he continued to hug her. "Nothing...as long as you're here, there's nothing wrong..."

Neko hugged him back. What had he dreamt about? It had something to do with her, somewhat.

"We should help the babies go back to sleep," suggested Neko.

"Right. I'll take Maya and you'll take Gou."

* * *

_Warren stood in the middle of the battlefield. He was back in World War Two. Not too far from him was the body of a young child. It was Noel._

_Warren uttered, "No…Not again…not again…Noel…"_

_Noel's dead body rose up to her feet._

_Noel asked, "Why...didn't you...protect me...?" Her skin began to rot away as her eyes bled and maggots crawled out of her sockets and nostrils. "Why...? You said you'd protect me…"_

_Warren answered, desperately, "I tried...but I couldn't...I'm sorry...Noel..."_

_Captain America appeared before him, saying with disappointment and shame, "You don't deserve to be a hero, Warren."_

_Warren shook his head in denial. "This isn't real...this can't be real..." He spun around to see Damien smirking._

_Damien said, "In the end you'll end up like me. Everyone you know will die."_

_Warren now stood in a graveyard and in front of him is a large tombstone engraved with the names of everyone he knew in life._

_Sauron sat at the top of the tombstone, mocking him, "They're all gone. You killed them yourself." She pointed to the names of Rachel, Teresa, Tessa, and Alex. "They're all dead because of you."_

_Warren denied, "No…you did this...I couldn't have...It had to have been..."_

_Sauron cut him off, "Ask them yourself."_

_Tessa appeared, but she was covered in blood. "Daddy, why did you kill me? Didn't you love me? Why?"_

_Warren exclaimed, "Tessa...No! This isn't real! None of this is real!"_

_

* * *

_

Warren suddenly woke up, covered in cold sweat. He looked around and saw his family asleep. "A dream...it was only a dream...only a dream..."

* * *

"_Huh, isn't this Itou's apartment building?" Ryuji asked himself as he stood in front of said apartment. He heard chattering and looked behind him to see Sekai and Makoto. "Sekai? Itou?"_

_There was a cluttering sound and Ryuji looked down to his feet to see a broken cell phone. "Huh?" His blood ran cold when he looked upwards to see something…someone falling. "KOTONOHA!"_

_She had a dead and lifeless look in her eyes and an insane smile right before her head smashed against the cold hard ground. Blood splattered and stained Ryuji's clothes. There was a shrill scream. It was Sekai's scream._

"_Koto…noha…?" Ryuji said as he stood at the spot in shock, staring at Kotonoha's dead body. His eyes turned to both Makoto and Sekai in fury. "Your fault…this is all your fault…" He roared, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"_

_Sekai and Makoto screamed as Ryuji morphed into his Orphenoch form. The two ran but the Orphenoch managed to catch Makoto before ripping him apart, slicing his throat open and then his chest to rip out his insides. He then set his sights on Sekai and lunged right for her. His jaw crushed her shoulder and she went down before he tore her to pieces and mutilated her body._

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!!!" he continued to roar. He stared at the blood on his hands and then he realized what he'd done as he reverted. "What…? What have I done?"_

_Sauron appeared and said, "No matter what you do to try to hide it, by the end of the day you're still just a monster trying to pretend to be a human. This is who you really are."_

* * *

Ryuji's eyes snapped wide open as he gasped. He was breathing hard. He turned over to see Kotonoha sleeping at his side, perfectly alive. This made him feel so very relieved. The nightmare he'd experienced was one of the many endings which occurred in the School Days game. That version of Kotonoha had her heart broken and lost her will to live.

Ryuji stroked her cheek. She was alive, and with him. That nightmare would never become a reality. However, deep down, he knew that was how he would react in real life if she died. He would kill and kill and turn into a mindless berserker.

_

* * *

_

_Yuuki stood in a canyon, wearing a torn and dirty school uniform. He wasn't sure how he had come to this place and was confused. Suddenly, his confusion turned into panic as an explosion erupted behind him. He screamed out in terror and squatted down while covering her head._

"_What…what's going on!?" he wondered in panic. Suddenly, he heard the howl of motorcycles and the roar of thousands. Once the dust cleared she saw them. Thousands of them wore identical bug-like suits of armor and only a few of them were riding motorcycles. The ones riding motorcycles wore unique suits of armor than most of them who were running. Among the running ones were others in unique suits of armor that made them look more distinctive. One he assumed looked like a bee and then another that looked like a slender figure in black and red._

_He knew what they were. He knew who these people were…_

_Kamen Riders!_

_They all ran or sped past him without even blinking in his direction, like he was invisible. Laser fire started to fly as explosions erupted everywhere. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. He saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie._

_The war (which he thought was an appropriate term for what was going on) was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and he was stunned to see a dragon that wore castle for armor. Riding atop its head was a figure in red armor and atop the clock tower of the castle was another red figure with more gothic looking armor. They wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past him, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight._

_Looking up into the sky he saw various flying trains shooting out incredible amounts of ammunition but they were too shot out of the sky and crashed before they exploded. He screamed. A warrior that had a wolf theme landed next to him and charged forward. Standing far off in the distance was a figure with a skull-like helmet. _

"_Warren-sensei? Tsukuba-sempai?" Yuuki asked._

_Then…there was silence. Looking around, she saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground. They were either dead or unconscious but she couldn't be sure. She was just too stunned and scared. Then, she saw a bright crimson light and looked over to see a lone figure standing amongst the defeated Riders._

_It was Vortex._

_Yuuki then heard someone whisper into his ear, "You will be the one to destroy everything.__**"**_

* * *

Yuuki gasped after he was shocked awake from his dream. "What was that?"

* * *

At breakfast, in the large dining room, Ryuki noted the exhausted looks on Ryuji, Yuuki, Warren and Kenzaki's faces.

Ryuki asked tentatively, "Bad night?"

Ryuji grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

Yuuki answered, "I had a bad dream."

Kenzaki muttered, "More like a vision of Hell..."

Ryuki asked his friend, "Warren-san, what about you?"

Warren answered, "Sorry, still a little shaken up."

Ryuki wasn't affected by any bad dreams since he has Yaminekoryu guarding his thoughts. He decided not to comment. Suddenly, the sliding door slid open and a man with spiky hair, an eye patch, and a girl hanging from his shoulder stomped into the room.

Zaraki yelled, "OK, WHERE'S THE GRUB!?"

Yachiru added, "I'm hungry too!"

"Taichou? Fukutaichou?" Tatsu stared in surprise.

Warren exclaimed in surprise, "Zaraki? Shrimp? What are you two doing here?"

Zaraki snorted, "Oh, you're here too, huh, Smith?"

Yachiru waved, "Hi Oni-chan! Ken-chan and I are on vacation! Are the chibi-onis here too?"

Warren snapped, "Don't call them that!"

Tatsu knew the real reason they could be here. He commented, "Vacation? Last I heard Zaraki-taichou had to be ordered to go on leave."

"Picking fights again? No shock there," quipped Warren.

Tatsu clarified, "Actually, he put half a class of academy students in the hospital and the other half are so scared to death that they need counseling."

Zaraki spat, "Che, bunch of weaklings."

Chie was stunned and confused. She asked, "Sensei, you know this...brute?"

Warren nodded and explained, "He's actually a pretty good friend and associate of mine."

"What is he supposed to be?"

Tatsu answered, "Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13."

Chie blinked. "Huh?"

Tatsu clarified, "Shinigami."

Chie's eyes go wide. "You're kidding, right?"

Warren shook his head. "Nope, Tatsu's one too. Same as me."

Chie pointed to Yachiru, "And that little girl is his daughter?"

Tatsu answered, "Close."

Warren answered, "She's also a Shinigami. But she's more of a nuisance than anything else."

Tatsu added, "She's also my Squad's lieutenant."

Chie blinked in disbelief. "She's a lieutenant? But she looks so..."

Warren supplied, "Small? Cute? Innocent?"

Chie finished, "Young."

Warren corrected, "She's actually older than most of us in the room. Only one older is Zaraki."

A woman entered. She was attractive with a large braid in front of her. This was Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th Squad of the Gotei 13. "Ara, Zaraki-san, must you be so loud?" asked Unohana.

Tatsu yelped in shock, "Retsu-mama!?" All eyes were suddenly on him. "I mean, Unohana-taichou!?" He tried to hide his blush but failing.

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow oddly at his son. "Did you just call her 'mama'?"

Tatsu denied, "No! I mean...um..."

Unohana smiled when she saw the young boy. "Oh, hello, Ta-chan."

Almost everyone in the room mouthed, "Ta-chan?"

Warren smiled at his fellow captain and greeted, "Ah, Retsu. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Warren-san," Unohana bowed

Tatsu got down on his hands and knees and bowed respectfully. "Welcome to the human world, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana smiled. "Ta-chan, I do believe I asked you not to be so formal with me."

Another woman entered. She had purple hair and was very attractive, despite the passive look on her face. This was Nemu, lieutenant of the 12th Division.

Nemu asked, uncertainty in her voice, "Unohana-taichou, must I be here?"

Unohana smiled, "Of course, Nemu-san. Don't worry about your father. I managed to get him to agree to let me bring you along." Actually, she scared the man into letting Nemu come along with her.

Warren pointed, teasing the young Shinigami, "Look, Tatsu. It's Ne-ne." Tatsu blushed.

Tatsu murmured, "Why me...?"

Ryuji asked, "There's a story here, isn't there?"

Warren grinned. "Oh yeah. Tatsu, it's your life. You should tell 'em."

Tatsu looked around and sighed. He couldn't escape. Might as well confess. Tatsu explained, "Unohana-taichou was the one who helped raise me when I was a baby. Nemu-fukutaichou once saved my life." He didn't want to get too specific. Tatsu was surprisingly on first name basis with Nemu, but still referred to her as a vice-captain.

Warren questioned, "Nemu-fukutaichou? I thought you called her Ne-ne." He was obviously teasing.

Tatsu snapped, "Urusai!"

Kotonoha walked over to Unohana and bowed gratefully, "Thank you for raising my child. I'm glad he had a good female role-model."

Chie had long decided not to comment about the weirdness. She would just sit down and listen. The Riders were weird, end of story.

Unohana looked at Kotonoha whom Tatsu had spoken fondly of whenever he would come to visit her. "Oh, so you're Ta-chan's mother. It was an honor for me to raise him. He was always like a son to me and still is. Pity he couldn't join the 4th Division."

Warren shrugged, "Eh, he's too much like his dad."

Ryuji grinned, "So...got any baby pics of the gaki?"

Warren answered, "Several."

Tatsu begged, "No, please for the love of Kami-sama, please don't show them!"

Warren announced, "As a gift to bring in the New Year, I present...Tatsu and Ryuji's baby pictures!" He held up several photos and fanned them out.

Ryuji shouted, "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?"

Tatsu yelled, "SMITH-TAICHOU, NO!!!"

"Oh, ho, ho!" Kat laughed. "This is gonna be interesting!"

Kenzaki questioned in confusion, "Baby pictures? Ryuji has baby pictures?"

Warren clarified, "He was trying to learn magic and accidentally turned himself into a toddler."

Ryuji and Tatsu both went and tackled Warren to grab the pictures but then the photos get tossed into the air and landed on the floor, face up. One was a picture of Tatsu as a baby latched onto Unohana as she cradled him. Another picture has him latched tightly to Nemu when he was a young boy. There was a pic of a toddler Ryuji riding a tricycle. Kotonoha quickly grabbed one photo and smirked before slipping it into her sleeve.

Kokoro gazed at the pictures. "Kawaii…"

Ryuji snarled, "Warren…"

Tatsu growled, "Smith-taichou…"

Warren answered innocently, "Yes?"

"SURGE! MIZU NO RYU!"

"ETERNAL FROST'S REALM!"

* * *

After breakfast, the people decided to take a bath in the bathing room. The women's side was full of gossip.

Kotonoha asked, "So, why does Tatsu call you Ne-ne, Nemu-san?"

Nemu answered, "It was because he first met me when he was about 2. It was just how he said my name."

Unohana teased, "Oh, you know Ta-chan has a crush on you."

* * *

Tatsu sneezed on the men's side.

* * *

Rachel spoke, "I still remember when Ryuji turned into a toddler. Even I have to admit it was cute."

Kotonoha stated, "He never told me about that. What was he like?"

Rachel laughed, "He called Warren daddy and thought I was his mommy."

* * *

Ryuji sneezed.

* * *

Unohana spoke, "Ta-chan was always so affectionate when he came to visit me. Sometimes he just falls asleep with his head in my lap. Even though he's not really my son by blood, I love him as such. I just wished he wasn't so formal."

Chie sighed. This was the weirdest conversation ever. She commented, "I'm surrounded by crazy people."

Jinx spoke up, "Get used to it. Superheroes and their friends are not exactly normal."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

After the bath, Tatsu was walking along the corridor as he groaned, "That was embarrassing..."

Nemu suddenly spoke as she approached him, "Tatsu-san."

Tatsu stuttered in surprise, "Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-Nemu-fukutaichou!"

Nemu invited, "Would you please accompany me for a walk?"

Tatsu accepted readily, "H-hai!"

* * *

During a walk around town in their street clothes, Nemu began a conversation.

Nemu told him, "Tatsu-san, when you were younger I couldn't help but see you as only like a little brother."

Tatsu was deflated. His dreams were crushed it seems. "Oh…"

Nemu continued, "But you're growing up and I must say you've also become quite handsome…"

Tatsu blinked and stared up at her. "Huh?"

Nemu finished, "I'll wait until you're older before I give my answer."

Tatsu blinked. '_Did she just…? No way!_' Tatsu inquired, "When I'm older?" She nodded. Tatsu grinned widely, "Sweet."

* * *

It was later that night and ten minutes to midnight. Before this the group had gone their separate ways to either do some shopping or to spend some time alone on their own or with their loved ones. Some even used this time to get drunk. They all promised to regroup in order to watch the fireworks display which would take place near the big temple in town.

They were all dressed in warm clothes in this cold weather. However, Warren felt an odd chill in the air. Something was definitely up and he didn't like it. He looked to Rachel who looked like she had similar worries.

High above in the sky with the moon behind her was Sauron, bedecked in her demonic armor. She spoke in a sing-song voice, "When the clock strikes midnight, everything will start and then everything will end."

* * *

"OK, it's almost time," said Kokoro eagerly as she saw the large clock that was set up about to strike midnight. "Oh, I can't wait, Onee-chan."

"Me neither," said Kotonoha honestly.

The second hand ticked and finally the clock chimed. It was midnight and thus the New Year.

However, instead of fireworks all celebration halted when the sky turned blood red and everyone without special abilities froze like statues.

"A Stasis Field!" Ryuki shouted.

"Sauron…" Ryuji growled.

"Zaraki, get them out of here," Warren said to his old friend. He handed Tessa and Alex to the large brutish swordsman.

"You expect me to run, Smith?" scoffed Zaraki.

"I expect you to protect my family and the people I love," said Warren seriously.

Okami burst out from Kenzaki.

"Take the babies and Kumiko and run," Neko said as she handed Maya to Koneko and Gou to Okami.

"Keep them safe," added Kenzaki.

The Imagin didn't need to be told anything else as they darted from the scene.

"Nee-san, get out of here and take cover," said Yuuki seriously.

Loki also appeared. The orders were simple. "Protect Kokoro-chan," Ryuji told him.

"Very well," said Loki with a nod.

The ChronoLiner flew out of a portal and opened its door to allow them inside before closing up to keep its occupants safe. The shields of the train would protect them from harm.

"Sauron, where are you!?" Ryuki called.

"Right here," Kamen Rider Sauron said tauntingly as she sat atop the clock, kicking her legs. "Come and get me, Riders."

As soon as Sauron was spotted, the Riders did what they did best. "Minna, ikuzo!" Ryuki called out. "Henshin!"

They transformed.

* * *

"Will this be a new year of prosperity or eternal darkness?" Topper spoke as he viewed the events from his own little private pocket dimension. "Only the Riders can decide that."

* * *

Despite facing unfair odds as she was outnumbered by the Riders and their allies, Sauron didn't seem to be having trouble against the Riders. They attacked her hard and fast with whatever weapons or skills they had and she countered them without any effort. Of course, she was focused on the biggest threat.

As she blew both Draco and Ifrit away, Sauron charged straight for Wraith.

"RAIKA!" she called out and activated the skates that gave her the speed of a god. She rushed towards Wraith and with a clawed hand struck at his skull buckle. The buckle flew through the air and Wraith's transformation was cancelled. She then used her claw to tear open Warren's shirt and with a grin she saw her prize.

"What do you want?" Warren demanded.

"Let's see what you look like once your darkness consumes your entire heart completely," said Sauron coldly as the Heartless emblem on her palm glowed. She then pressed her palm against Warren's bare chest, branding him with the emblem, before letting him go. She stepped back to watch the show. "Now, be free."

Warren stood there for a moment, his eyes blank and staring at nothing. However, soon darkness completely engulfed his body, causing him to roar out. Everyone, with the exception of Sauron was forced to cover their ears. The roar was a horrible sound, like a beast from the depths of hell crying out in pain and agony. When the darkness finally subsided all that was left was a humanoid being, covered by what appeared to be living darkness. The shadow being had two glowing golden eyes that seemed to gaze into the very heart of nothingness. Ribbons of shadows flowed from the body as he moved.

"Wa…Warren?" said Rachel.

"Oh, the Warren you knew is gone, Ravie," grinned Sauron from behind her mask.

Everyone was stunned. Had Warren been corrupted completely? Was this all that was left of their friend and comrade?

"YOU BITCH!!!" roared Ifrit as he lunged at her. "GIVE ME BACK MY SEMPAI!!!"

As soon as Ifrit had acted, the others followed suit, wanting to make Sauron pay for turning their friend. Sauron rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. As commanded by their dark mistress, several Horrors and Heartless rose from the shadows.

The being that was once Warren Smith looked at the creatures and cocked its head. What were these things? What was the strange liquid falling from the two smallest of the fleshy creatures? So confusing. It didn't like confusion, so it decided to rectify the situation, and get rid of the strange creatures. With shadows flowing from its body, it slammed a claw through one of the Horrors, causing it to swirl and be absorbed into its body. The other creatures immediately recognized it as a threat and focused all their efforts on the being.

It vanished, bounding from creature to creature, killing and absorbing them. Soon, the annoying creatures were completely wiped out. It then turned its attention to the strange beings clad in metal.

"What are you doing!?" Sauron demanded. She never ordered for Warren's Heartless to attack her Heartless or Horrors. "Attack the Riders!" Warren's Heartless stared at her oddly. "What are you waiting-URK!"

She hadn't expected the attack but even if she could there was no way she could've been fast enough to avoid it. The Riders all stared as the Heartless who was once their friend suddenly had his hand plunged right through Sauron's chest. Warren's Heartless let out a sound of breathing as it started to absorb Sauron. Sauron could feel her entire self vanishing and she didn't like it. Slowly, an emotion she thought to have cast away crept up on her. It was fear. Fear of death. Worse. It was the fear of being totally erased.

"No...STOP! Let me go!!!" Sauron roared as she struggled, her hands on Warren's Heartless' arm as she tried to pull his hand out. "No, you cannot have my power!" She began to convulse as she felt her essence slip and her consciousness fade. "No..." Desperately, she took out a whistle and slipped it between Grimm-Bat's lips.

"_HORRORLINER!!!_" Grimm-Bat called as he blew. The dark portal of the HorrorLiner formed as it flew out of it. Warren's Heartless turned his attention towards the train that was coming right for him. With his attention shifted, Sauron took advantage of this and kicked at him, loosening his grasp from the inside of her chest.

Without a word she allowed the HorrorLiner devour her before carrying her to the exit portal. She did leave some playmates for her enemies as the passenger cars opened and released her Horrors.

Inside her train, Grimm gently laid Sauron onto her seat as she recovered. The hole in her chest was closing up but it would take time for her energy to restore itself. Her teeth were gritted and the cracks on her skin bled out darkness. Her eyes narrowed hatefully as she cursed Warren's name. She then smirked. "No matter. I may not be able to control him, but he'll kill his own friends for me. Either way, I win."

The Riders were tense as their gaze focused on Warren's Heartless. Draco was the first to ask, "Warren?"

Warren's Heartless stared at Draco for a moment before unleashing a loud roar. A shockwave of dark energy was produced which pushed the Riders backwards.

"That's not Warren!" shouted CopyKat. "We gotta bring him down!"

"But!" Draco tried to protest.

"He's a Heartless now! That means he's dangerous!" said CopyKat as he mounted Byakko no Gai's back and gripped her axes. "ATTACK!!!"

"NO!" Draco denied, but CopyKat, ALPHA, OMEGA and Byakko no Gai had already gone on the attack. Warren's Heartless watched as they came curiously before vanishing in a blur. All of a sudden, the four of them dropped to the ground in pain as Warren's Heartless appeared above them suddenly.

"So…so fast…" said Draco with a shiver. Apparently, Warren's Heartless still possessed Warren's abilities.

"Smith-taichou, snap out of it!" cried out Efreet but his words were ignored. Instead, he was thrown backwards by an invisible force and sent flying.

Tenshi and Ryukendo were next as Warren's Heartless was immediately in front of the girls before they were slashed across the chestplates savagely.

"NO!" Ifrit and Garoh shouted. They attacked and swung their swords down at him. Warren's Heartless caught their swords in his hands right before tossing the two Riders up into the air. He then vanished in a blur before Ifrit and Garoh were pummeled and attacked by an invisible force, sending sparks flying off their suits.

"CLOCK UP!"

Scarab vanished in a blur and so did Warren's Heartless. Seconds later…

"CLOCK OVER!"

Scarab felt onto her knees before collapsing forward.

Draco felt grip wrap around his heart. Had Warren turned into a creature of darkness for good and was now unreachable? No, he couldn't believe that. If he gave up now then he would be forced to take Warren down. He needed to subdue Warren since Warren's Heartless was not giving him any choice. The AuraLiner of the ChronoLiner surrounded him as he rushed forward to execute his attack, "FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA GIRI!!!"

At the same time, Vortex struck as well. "**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

The three Riders attacked simultaneously. However, Vortex was batted and Draco's blade never connected as he brought it down. Warren's Heartless had caught it. With a roar, Warren's Heartless sent out a shockwave of power that sent the Riders flying backwards and cancelled out their transformations.

Warren's Heartless had defeated all the Riders. Its attention was then focused on Rachel. With a loud roar he lunged right for her.

"Rachel-san, watch out!" shouted Kotonoha. Raven didn't move an inch as Warren's Heartless extended his claw and…

The claw stopped just as it was about to pierce Rachel's chest. "Rae…" muttered Warren's Heartless. The shadows then began to recede into the Heartless symbol that rested over his heart. Warren looked like he was back to normal…before he collapsed to the ground.

"W…what happened?" Ryuji asked.

Rachel knelt down to her husband's unconscious form and answered, "All that power must've bled out of him." She stroked the Heartless emblem which now scarred his chest.

"We should take him to the King's Terminal for treatment," suggested Ryuki.

* * *

He awoke and found himself in a strange place. It looked like some sort of train station…a terminal. "Where am I?" He looked over himself. He wore a white trench coat that reached the ground. Under this he wore a white shirt that depicted an inverted skull and blue jeans. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. His hair was also ebony black but he couldn't see that without a mirror. "Who am I?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that," said Topper as he suddenly appeared in front of the young man.

"Who…are you?" the young man asked. He felt he should know this oddly dressed person.

Topper answered, "Oh, just a simple merchant, but I'm offering you a special service. Right on the house!" He whipped off his and then pulled out what appeared to be letters and tossed them into the air. "W, R, A, I, T, H," Topper said as he tossed up the letters before tossing the last one up, "And an X!"

The letters seemed to float, arranged randomly, before they floated down in front of the young man. He blinked as the letters spun around and around before arranging themselves into a sequence. They now spelt a word…a name…

XAWRITH

"Xawrith," the newly born Nobody said. That was his name. "My name is Xawrith." He asked, "So, why do I feel incomplete?"

"Find your answer with these," said Topper as he handed the Nobody a rail pass and several train tickets. "Ride the train to the other worlds to find yourself."

"Find myself," said Xawrith as he stared at the tickets and pass.

**

* * *

**

"He looks so…peaceful," said Jinx as she looked at Warren who was lying in the infirmary bed. Once they managed to restore him from being turned into a Heartless, he just went into a coma. Currently, he was in the hospital in King's Terminal.

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving," said Ryuji. "Rae, you got anything?"

"He's in there, but I can't contact him," said Rachel. "We have to go in."

"Inside Warren-san?" Ryuki asked. "You mean astral project."

"That's right," Rachel nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ryuji eagerly. He wanted repay Warren back for helping him.

"I'm coming too," volunteered Kotonoha.

"Koto-chan…" Ryuji tried to object.

"Ryuji-kun, he's our friend and he needs us," said Kotonoha.

"Me too," Ryuki added. He wanted to help Warren too who'd assisted him non-stop since their first meeting. Also, he looked up to Warren like a brother.

"You can count me in too," said Jinx. Part of her wanted to help because it was the right thing to do but another part of her was curious about Warren. She didn't know much about him, save for what Ryuki told her about him. Maybe this was her chance to learn more.

"You all know this will be a dangerous journey," said Rachel.

"We've been through a ton of danger," said Ryuji confidently. "Just get us inside his head so we can bring him out."

"Alright. Everyone, join hands," Rachel instructed. "Focus your thoughts on Warren."

* * *

In the blink of an eye the group now stood in a dark void. "Where…where are we?" asked Kotonoha.

"In Warren's mind," answered Rachel. "You should all stay close to me. Warren's mind acts similar to a human body. If it senses intruders, it'll try and destroy them." Suddenly a giant door appeared before them. Rachel pushed open the door and grimaced what she saw behind it. "Great, looks like we'll have to work our way up from Hell."

"What do you mean?" questioned Jinx as she looked over Rachel's shoulder. She immediately stiffened. "Why the hell is that place here!?"

"Because Warren spent time here as a boy…Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Arkham Asylum," stated Rachel as the group looked at the dark and foreboding prison.

"Oh, great," muttered Ryuji. Kotonoha tugged on his arm. "Koto-chan?"

"What is Arkham Asylum?" asked Kotonoha.

"It's a place where the worst of the worst are kept," Ryuji answered. "Crazies and nut jobs of all kinds."

"It was meant to be a hospital, but then some of Gotham City's worst criminals were considered criminally insane so instead of prison they were sent here," added Ryuki. "Somehow Arkham Asylum turned into the prison for the abnormal criminals."

"Two-Face, Killer Croc, the Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy," Ryuji began the list and continued with a frown, "The Joker…"

"If you wear a costume and commit a crime, here is where you go," said Jinx. "Trust me I was nearly sent here awhile back."

"Glad you weren't," said Ryuki as he softly took her hand.

Kotonoha felt a chill run down her spine but then felt Ryuji's arm curl around her protectively. A sense of relief washed over her. She could always count on Ryuji to protect her.

"Stay together," Rachel advised. "And prepare yourself. This is going to be scary."

They entered the building with an eerie creak, as if signaling their presence. And the signal reached someone…

"Ah…now who has entered my domain? Such familiar scents…" Out of the shadows stepped someone Rachel hoped was gone for good. He looked exactly like Warren, but the two couldn't be more different. This was Warren's darker personality…Damien.

"Is that Warren-sensei?" Kotonoha asked.

"No, that's Damien," answered Ryuki, having bad memories of this man since they last saw of him.

"Damien?" Kotonoha asked.

"Warren's evil twin," answered Ryuji. "Just list all the good things about Warren then do a complete 180 with them. He's basically Reverse-Warren."

"Evil twin? How cliché" sighed Damien. "Katherine is an evil twin. Why, you yourself are an evil twin, Ryuji. But me? I am no twin. I am Warren's darkest desires given shape. The want to destroy, kill, maim and torture! Every last evil thought Warren's ever had…" Damien tapped his head. "Is in here."

"You're a sick freak and a monster," stated Rachel.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Rae," said Damien. "Now, why don't you all move along? There's nothing here for you."

"How do you know?" hissed Jinx.

"I know everything Warren does. Something's happened…I'm still here, but my powers are gone."

"So, we can beat you up," said Ryuji as he cracked his knuckles.

"Chotto matte kudasai," said Ryuki. "Damien, if you know everything Warren-san knows so you know where we can find him, right?"

"Yes, I do…doesn't mean I'll tell you though. The longer he is out of the picture, the more pull I get, and soon I'll have his body," smirked Damien. "Though, taking over this body with no one to try and stop me is boring. He's at the very end of your journey…In the Void. I do wish you luck…maybe all of you will get out of this alive…" And with that, he vanished back into the shadows.

"I really, really hate that guy," growled Ryuji.

"Yes, I can see why," agreed Kotonoha. "He was very unpleasant."

"Come on, let's move forward," said Rachel.

"Yeah, let's go," shivered Jinx. "Place gives me the creeps already."

Ryuki closed his eyes. '_Yaminekoryu-kun, are you still there?_'

'_Yes, Aibou._'

'_Can you sense Warren's consciousness?_'

'_Aibou, it's all around us right now. It's gonna be hard to pinpoint this Void if that what you're asking me to do._'

'_Please, just try_.'

'_Well, since you asked so nicely_.'

"Baby, let's go," said Jinx as she pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hai, ikuzo," said Ryuki.

* * *

**Kenzaki**: Kamen Rider CopyKat, also known as Kat Hasuma, is my insane and twisted sister-in-law. In her past life she was incredibly evil and slaughtered my family. Now freed from the Living Gate, she's still evil and I don't trust her at all. Unlike me, she practices RinJyuKen and is a deadly adversary. She aims to kill her enemies the quickest way possible. Of course, when she isn't fighting, she's either scheming or having crazy fun at the expense of others. While I may not trust her, I know that she will do anything in her power to defend and avenge her family. As a Kamen Rider, she fights using a pair of axes and clawed gauntlets. She also possesses access to Dorinki, which activates her new Black Lioness form. She has a twisted code of honor as well. All I can say is that I'm not so sure if it's a good thing she's on our side, but I guess it's better than having her fighting against us.


	15. Inside Warren's Head

"Ow! Easy!" hissed Kat as Retsu Unohana wrapped a bandage tightly around her chest. She was naked from the waist up and wearing only her jeans. Her arms were bandaged too.

"Please, relax," Unohana insisted. "I'm almost done."

"Sorry," Kat replied. "I'm just really grouchy. I hate to lose in a fight."

"So I've heard," said Unohana. "But you need to rest like all the others."

Kat internally grumbled about how unfair it was for her brothers to be born with an enhanced healing factor. One had it because he had a demon inside him, while the other was an Orphenoch. It just wasn't fair.

The rest of the Riders were also in similar states but Unohana had treated their wounds as well. They were back at the ryokan, licking their wounds after the fight with Sauron and the short battle with Warren's Heartless.

Kat was a Rider, but she was no hero. By trade she was a mercenary. She only accepted the title and powers of a Kamen Rider simply as a tool to take down the GIN-SHOCKER. Now that the organization was gone, Kat had a lot of down time. She could go back to her mercenarious ways and earn a living doing a bit of this and a bit of that. Legality of her jobs didn't matter, as long as she got paid.

She wasn't looking forward to meeting with the others though. She was the only one to attack Warren without provocation, which may very well have caused him to attack the others in retaliation.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, grumbling, "What now?"

* * *

**"INSIDE WARREN'S HEAD"**

* * *

"He looks so…peaceful," said Jinx as she looked at Warren who was lying in the infirmary bed. Once they managed to restore him from being turned into a Heartless, he just went into a coma. Currently, he was in the hospital in King's Terminal.

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving," said Ryuji. "Rae, you got anything?"

"He's in there, but I can't contact him," said Rachel. "We have to go in."

"Inside Warren-san?" Ryuki asked. "You mean astral project."

"That's right," Rachel nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ryuji eagerly. He wanted repay Warren back for helping him.

"I'm coming too," volunteered Kotonoha.

"Koto-chan…" Ryuji tried to object.

"Ryuji-kun, he's our friend and he needs us," said Kotonoha.

"Me too," Ryuki added. He wanted to help Warren too who'd assisted him non-stop since their first meeting. Also, he looked up to Warren like a brother.

"You can count me in too," said Jinx. Part of her wanted to help because it was the right thing to do but another part of her was curious about Warren. She didn't know much about him, save for what Ryuki told her about him. Maybe this was her chance to learn more.

"You all know this will be a dangerous journey," said Rachel.

"We've been through a ton of danger," said Ryuji confidently. "Just get us inside his head so we can bring him out."

"Alright. Everyone, join hands," Rachel instructed. "Focus your thoughts on Warren."

* * *

In the blink of an eye the group now stood in a dark void. "Where…where are we?" asked Kotonoha.

"In Warren's mind," answered Rachel. "You should all stay close to me. Warren's mind acts similar to a human body. If it senses intruders, it'll try and destroy them." Suddenly a giant door appeared before them. Rachel pushed open the door and grimaced what she saw behind it. "Great, looks like we'll have to work our way up from Hell."

"What do you mean?" questioned Jinx as she looked over Rachel's shoulder. She immediately stiffened. "Why the hell is that place here!?"

"Because Warren spent time here as a boy…Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Arkham Asylum," stated Rachel as the group looked at the dark and foreboding prison.

"Oh, great," muttered Ryuji. Kotonoha tugged on his arm. "Koto-chan?"

"What is Arkham Asylum?" asked Kotonoha.

"It's a place where the worst of the worst are kept," Ryuji answered. "Crazies and nut jobs of all kinds."

"It was meant to be a hospital, but then some of Gotham City's worst criminals were considered criminally insane so instead of prison they were sent here," added Ryuki. "Somehow Arkham Asylum turned into the prison for the abnormal criminals."

"Two-Face, Killer Croc, the Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy," Ryuji began the list and continued with a frown, "The Joker…"

"If you wear a costume and commit a crime, here is where you go," said Jinx. "Trust me I was nearly sent here awhile back."

"Glad you weren't," said Ryuki as he softly took her hand.

Kotonoha felt a chill run down her spine but then felt Ryuji's arm curl around her protectively. A sense of relief washed over her. She could always count on Ryuji to protect her.

"Stay together," Rachel advised. "And prepare yourself. This is going to be scary."

They entered the building with an eerie creak, as if signaling their presence. And the signal reached someone…

"Ah…now who has entered my domain? Such familiar scents…" Out of the shadows stepped someone Rachel hoped was gone for good. He looked exactly like Warren, but the two couldn't be more different. This was Warren's darker personality…Damien.

"Is that Warren-sensei?" Kotonoha asked.

"No, that's Damien," answered Ryuki, having bad memories of this man since they last saw of him.

"Damien?" Kotonoha asked.

"Warren's evil twin," answered Ryuji. "Just list all the good things about Warren then do a complete 180 with them. He's basically Reverse-Warren."

"Evil twin? How cliché" sighed Damien. "Katherine is an evil twin. Why, you yourself are an evil twin, Ryuji. But me? I am no twin. I am Warren's darkest desires given shape. The want to destroy, kill, maim and torture! Every last evil thought Warren's ever had…" Damien tapped his head. "Is in here."

"You're a sick freak and a monster," stated Rachel.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Rae," said Damien. "Now, why don't you all move along? There's nothing here for you."

"How do you know?" hissed Jinx.

"I know everything Warren does. Something's happened…I'm still here, but my powers are gone."

"So, we can beat you up," said Ryuji as he cracked his knuckles.

"Chotto matte kudasai," said Ryuki. "Damien, if you know everything Warren-san knows so you know where we can find him, right?"

"Yes, I do…doesn't mean I'll tell you though. The longer he is out of the picture, the more pull I get, and soon I'll have his body," smirked Damien. "Though, taking over this body with no one to try and stop me is boring. He's at the very end of your journey…In the Void. I do wish you luck…maybe all of you will get out of this alive…" And with that, he vanished back into the shadows.

"I really, really hate that guy," growled Ryuji.

"Yes, I can see why," agreed Kotonoha. "He was very unpleasant."

"Come on, let's move forward," said Rachel.

"Yeah, let's go," shivered Jinx. "Place gives me the creeps already."

Ryuki closed his eyes. '_Yaminekoryu-kun, are you still there?_'

'_Yes, Aibou._'

'_Can you sense Warren's consciousness?_'

'_Aibou, it's all around us right now. It's gonna be hard to pinpoint this Void if that what you're asking me to do._'

'_Please, just try_.'

'_Well, since you asked so nicely_.'

"Baby, let's go," said Jinx as she pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hai, ikuzo," said Ryuki.

The group traveled through Arkham Asylum. Though the cells were empty, the insane laughter and howling still echoed through the structure like the wind. Despite being accustomed to horror movies with similar feel, Kotonoha clung to Ryuji's arm to shield herself from anything that may just jump out from the dark. Rachel led the way as Jinx and Ryuki stayed in the middle. In the back were Kotonoha and Ryuji.

"OK, there's supposed to be a door, right? Like the one in my head?" asked Ryuji.

"Yes, we just need to find Warren's old cell. That should lead us out of here," answered Rachel.

"What should we expect to find in there?" asked Ryuki.

"Not sure," shrugged Rachel. "This is the first time I've gone into Warren's mind without him knowing. I'm not sure what kind of mental barricades we'll find."

"Well, we just have to wait and see then," said Jinx.

"But, it's like a maze in here. How will we know which cell is his?" questioned Kotonoha.

"Warren's cell was right next to the Joker's...just follow the insane laughter," explained Rachel.

Ryuki shuddered a bit at the memory of the Joker from his world. Kotonoha, of course, had a question.

"Who is the Joker?" asked Kotonoha.

"Someone you DON'T want to meet alone at night," warned Ryuji. "He's a clown, and not the funny kind. You could say he's like that clown from that Stephen King novel."

"I'd rather he WAS that clown. Unfortunately, he was the only one who understood Warren when he was a kid," sighed Rachel.

"I head the insane cackling," spoke Ryuki. "We must be close."

"Hey, Ryuki, did Warren ever tell you WHY he was in Arkham?" asked Jinx.

"No, he didn't. He was pretty private with his past and I never asked him for further details. I trusted him to tell me when he was ready."

"When Warren was 11, he snapped and killed a bunch of people. That was when Damien first appeared," explained Rachel.

Kotonoha gasped, "Sensei did what?" Kotonoha would never have thought Warren was capable of such things at such a young age.

"You can never predict when someone will snap. Even psychos start small," said Ryuji.

Rachel glared at the Rider. "He is NOT a psycho, Mr. Hasuma. He had been beaten since he was 10, and the one friend he had had just been raped and murdered in front of him."

Ryuji raised his arms in defense. "I wasn't referring to Warren as a psycho. I got a lot of respect for him. I'm just making a statement. But, all I can say is that if Warren killed those people, he would have a good reason for it."

"Like I said, the one friend he had was killed in front of him. He snapped and killed everyone in the building. The trauma broke him."

Jinx shivered at the mention of rape since her past was filled with it. Ryuki wrapped his arms around her in comfort and she was relieved to have him close.

"The laughter is getting louder," pointed out Ryuki.

"That means we're close," said Ryuji.

"No," said Rachel, "We're here." It looked like just a normal cell door. But when they opened it, it led to what appeared to be a snow covered compound.

* * *

"Well, it seems that Sakakino City is suffering from a crisis," said the Station Master as he pressed a button. The screen showed the city being under attack by what had to be gigantic crickets.

"Bugs?" Neko grimaced.

"Metal eating bugs," the Station Master clarified. "Right now, of course, several people are fighting them: An Arrancar by the name of Benitora, Yuji Katsura and…"

On the screen it showed Kamen Rider Anti-Cross dealing the fatal blow upon a gigantic cricket monster that was as big as a bus.

"Anti-Cross…" Kenzaki growled.

"You four have to stop this," said the Station Master, pointing at Neko, Kat, Yuuki and Kenzaki. "Now, do it!"

"Do we get paid?" Kat asked.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Kat scowled at Neko as she massaged her head. "I'm kidding, okay?"

"Let's just go," said Kenzaki impatiently.

"To the GaroLiner!" Neko said as she posed dramatically with one hand on her hip and her other arm straight with her finger pointing forward.

All went silent as she did her pose. She blushed.

"Let's just go," said Kenzaki as he smirked slightly.

* * *

"What is this place?" Kotonoha asked.

Ryuki and Ryuji spoke in unison, "I remember this."

"A concentration camp," grimaced Rachel.

Kotonoha gaped, "A concentration camp?"

Ryuji said, "Welcome to the age of the Second World War, Koto-chan."

"But, why are we here?" questioned Jinx. "I mean, Warren's only a few years older than us."

"Back when we were traveling dimension, we lost Warren when we were fighting Horrors that stowed away on the ChronoLiner. He fell into a portal. When we tracked him down we found out he ended up here," explained Ryuki.

Rachel continued, "He was trapped in this place for about 5 months and without his powers no less."

"I've read about these places. People were tortured," said Kotonoha.

"Tortured and killed," came an ominous voice.

The others turned around and were face to face with Vengeance, Warren's third personality. He was dressed in a concentration camp uniform and had a skull helmet over his head.

"Who is that?" asked Kotonoha, slightly unnerved.

"I have no name. But others have taken to calling me Vengeance," answered the man.

"Warren's Vengeance, you mean? So, got any clues or hints on how to get to the Void?" asked Ryuji.

"I do not leave my domain unless there is no choice. You are on your own. But there has been a change. My powers remain, but it feels like its split in two," answered Vengeance.

"Split in two?" Ryuki questioned.

"What happened in the outside world?" asked Vengeance. "Damien is now powerless and my powers have been weakened."

Ryuji scowled. "Some demonic bitch turned Warren into a Heartless. He turned back and passed out. We're here to fix things."

"This way to the exit, but be warned; though Damian is powerless, he still possesses part of Warren's mind. He may try to stop you from reawakening him," Vengeance warned.

Ryuji cracked his knuckles. "I think we can handle him."

"Then you do not know Damian…" Vengeance shook his head.

Ryuji snorted, "He's powerless, so we won't get much trouble."

"Cocky, aren't ya?" said Jinx.

"I am what I am," shrugged Ryuji.

"And what you are is foolish. You have no abilities in Warren's mind either," Vengeance reminded.

Ryuji gritted his teeth and turned to Rachel for confirmation. "We got no power here too?" growled Ryuji.

"Of course not," said Rachel like it was common knowledge. "It's Warren's mind. Only he has power here."

"It's never an easy trip, is it?" sighed Ryuji.

"This doorway will bring you into Warren's Inner World. The world where he and his Zanpakuto are one. Be careful, as his Hollow also calls this realm his home," explained Vengeance.

"Guess we better not piss it off then, huh?" said Ryuji.

"Rachel-san, after you," said Ryuki.

* * *

Rojotigre slashed at the giant crickets savagely, cutting them to pieces. Still, they kept coming. Already they had eaten several motor vehicles and taken a bite out of several lampposts.

Though they were not exactly attacking humans, the fact that they were eating all the metal they could find made them enough of a threat already.

Rojotigre/Benitora had wanted to usher in the New Year with Hikari and her family. However, once the clock struck midnight these bugs began to appear. One crashed through the window of the shop and ruined many of the pastries.

And Benitora liked those pastries. So, after he got Hikari and her family to safety he released his Zanpakuto and went on the attack. That was when he found out that a swarm of them was actually attacking the city like locusts.

"Damn it, where's an army of exterminators when you need one?" Rojotigre grumbled.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

One cricket was jumping his way when all of a sudden a blast of red energy blew it up. Turning his head, he saw Vortex with his V-Book in Gun Mode raised.

"Benitora-san, are you okay?" Vortex asked the Arrancar.

"Fine, kid. Now, come on. There are a few more of these things to rip apart!" Rojotigre said eagerly.

Vortex nodded as he converted his weapon in Sword Mode before joining the Arrancar in battle.

* * *

Garoh and Anti-Cross were staring each other down. Garoh (Hunter Form) began, "**I thought Warren told you to stay off this world**."

He received no answer as Anti-Cross stared back silently. He wasn't chatty. Topper would always have something to say but this Anti-Cross wasn't saying a word.

"**Unless…you're not really Topper, are you?**" Garoh asked. "**OK, bub, you got some questions to answer.**"

However, before Garoh could start his impromptu interrogation, a giant cricket hopped right by and hanging on for dear life was none other than Ryukendo.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ryukendo screamed as she held tightly to Gekiryuken who was lodged in the back of the cricket, "GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!!! KEN-KUN, HELP ME!!!"

"**After I save my wife**," added Garoh.

* * *

One moment Yuji was curled up on the couch with Rina and the next thing he knew he received an alert from the Station Master about giant bugs attacking the city. Rina had been disappointed since she had something special to show him in her room. If it was anything like that present he got during Christmas…

Neo-Ifrit focused as he gripped his NeoGashers with one in Sword Mode and the other in Gun Mode. Since they fed on metal, the crickets saw the Rider as a meal because of his suit of armor. He shot and slashed at them but it was difficult due to their hard exo-skeletons. They did have a weakness, though. It was a spot between the head and thorax. It was a small target but someone with a good eye would be able to strike.

One cricket jumped at him and he leapt up. Twisting his body in mid-air he aimed and shot at the spot. The cricket went down and wasn't getting back up.

Of course, other people had different ways of dealing with giant crickets as evident by CopyKat's approach with her axes.

"Hyah! Take this you stupid bugs!" she shouted as she chopped the head off one cricket before chopping the head off another. Green blood splattered all over the ground as cricket heads went rolling. "Man, lucky these things weren't roaches! Those things keep moving even AFTER you take their heads off!"

Neo-Ifrit had learnt to accept that his great-grandfather's sister was insane. He'd read her history. She had a very colourful record. Sometimes she was a hero and other times she was the villain. She was an ambiguous person with her own hidden agenda. Still, it was good to see her helping out.

"BANZAI!!!

Chop!

Another head rolled by.

But…did she have to be so bloodthirsty?

* * *

They entered the world, which looked like an old Western-style saloon. Sitting at a table was a man dressed like a cowboy. He was Kage Enbu, Warren's Zanpakuto. Ryuji and Ryuki blinked, Jinx stared and Kotonoha looked curious.

"I think Warren's been watching too many westerns," sighed Ryuji.

"Howdy, partners!" greeted Kage Enbu.

"Who is that?" asked Kotonoha.

"Kage Enbu, the spirit of Warren's Zanpakuto. At your service," the cowboy tipped his hat.

"So, is there a reason why you look like a cowboy?" said Ryuji.

"I'm a reflection of Warren's spirit," answered the spirit.

"So, he dreamed of being a cowboy?"

"Maybe it's a childhood fantasy. I mean lots of little boys wanna be cowboys," pointed out Jinx.

"Warren said he loved hearing tales of the Old West as a kid," said Rachel.

"That's obvious," said Ryuji as he checked his surroundings.

"Ano...Kage Enbu-san, can you help us find the Void?" asked Kotonoha.

Kage Enbu replied, "Sorry. Never been there before. Only person who ever did was Warren's Inner Hollow."

"Alright, so where can we find Warren-san's Inner Hollow?" asked Ryuki.

Kage Enbu shrugged, "Don't know. He up a vanished not too long ago."

"So, another dead end. Kuso…" cursed Ryuji.

"So, can you help us find the door out of here?" said Ryuki.

"Back door. Should lead right to Warren's Heart."

"So, is there a chance to get a drink in this joint?" asked Ryuji.

"Sorry Kohai, no drinks for minors," said Kage Enbu.

"Hey, don't call me-ARGH, forget it! I wanna wake this baka up so we can go!"

Kotonoha went to the door and opened it up. "I can't help but be reminded how this is like Ryuji-kun's mind. Easier, though. No keys," observed Kotonoha.

Rachel then explained, "Warren's mind is like an open book. You just need to know how to read it."

"And you're the expert," said Ryuji.

"Let's move forward," suggested Ryuki.

"I'm surprised we haven't been attacked," said Jinx.

"We're not out of here just yet. Only half of Warren's heart is dedicated to those he loves," explained Rachel.

"So the other half will kill us for trespassing, right?" asked Ryuji.

Rachel corrected, "No, the other half is dedicated to those he hates. You never know what to expect in there."

Ryuji said, "Well, I know he doesn't hate us. Of course he did punch me one time for being late."

Rachel remarked, "Warren believes in tough love for his friends."

Ryuji mumbled, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

* * *

Neko was a superhero and bounty hunter rolled up into one. She was also a wife and mother of two. While she was in the form of a teenager, she was really in her early twenties. She was also in love with her husband and despite the obstacles they'd endured they were still together.

Also, Neko hated bugs. She liked cute little bugs like butterflies and ladybugs, but icky ones like spiders and cockroaches creeped her out.

Now giant crickets were on the list of creepy crawlies.

"GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!!!" Ryukendo screamed as she held onto Gekiryuken tightly in a neck-crushing grip.

"Just hold on, Ojou-sama!" Gekiryuken told her.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Ryukendo snapped.

The cricket she was currently attached to was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to shake her off. Ryukendo, of course, was still holding on.

"I WANNA GET OFF THIS RIDE NOW!!!" she cried.

CRASH!

The cricket smashed right into the roof of a warehouse and both Ryukendo and Gekiryuken landed hard on the ground. Well, she landed on her rear.

"Itai…" Ryukendo stood up. "Good thing that bug is gone." She looked around, "Where are we?" She asked, "Geki-chan, lights please?" Gekiryuken's eyes lit up and when Ryukendo looked around she froze.

They were surrounded by two dozen car-sized metal eating crickets…and they looked hungry.

"This looks bad," said Gekiryuken, "Ojou-sama, please calm…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ryukendo screamed.

"…down."

Ryukendo cried, "KEN-KUN!!! I WANT MY KEN-KUN!!! KEN-KUN, SAVE ME!!!"

At home, whenever Neko saw a cockroach, Kenzaki would be the one to get rid of it and now she needed him to get rid of some more bugs.

"HELP ME!!!"

Gekiryuken sweatdropped. How was it that his partner and wielder could face man-eating demons but fall to pieces at the sight of insect? OK, granted these bugs ate metal but still…

"KEN-KUN!!!" Ryukendo screamed as she swung her sword around at the crickets. "GET BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She called, "KEN-KUN! I WANT MY KEN-KUN!!!"

The wall of the warehouse was torn open as Garoh charged in, slicing the bugs to ribbons. "**Miss me?**" asked Garoh as he removed his helmet, letting Okami's personality fade away.

The faceplate of her helmet slid up as her face brightened happily. However, Ryukendo twiddled her fingers and looked down to the floor. "You must be ashamed of having me as a wife since I'm so weak and cowardly." There were tears of shame in her eyes.

"Why would I be ashamed?" smiled Kenzaki. "I don't want anyone else by my side. Besides, you're too cute to be ashamed of." He then kissed her lightly on the lips.

'_Oi, Shonen_,' Okami said in Kenzaki's head. '_We still got a job to do._'

"Fine, whatever you stupid wolf," said Kenzaki before putting his helmet back on. "**Shall we?**"

Neko nodded as her faceplate slid back on. "Hai!" She called out, "Rai Rai Jyu! Brave Leon!"

From her aura the white lion roared as it jumped out and then transform into its three-wheeled vehicle mode. Ryukendo jumped on. "Come on, Ken-kun."

* * *

The group entered the next room, which was a bright hallway filled with portraits of Warren's friends and family.

Kotonoha pointed, "Hey, there's a picture of me!"

Ryuki added, "Me too."

Ryuji observed, "Guess this is where he keeps the memories of the people he cares about."

Jinx looked around, "Looks like a fancy art museum to me. What is this place exactly?"

Rachel answered, "Warren's Heart. Well, half of it."

"Why do you refer to Warren-sensei as half?" questioned Kotonoha.

"The good half…" replied Rachel. "The other half is…not so good."

"Cause of Damien, or something else?" inquired Ryuji.

"Because of everything he's experienced in life."

"Like Ichijyo, Warren-san is a being between the darkness and light," reminded Ryuki.

Kotonoha stopped when she sees a picture of a girl dressed in dark clothing, but it wasn't Rachel. It was another girl.

"Who is this?" asked Kotonoha.

"Oh…that's Death," answered Rachel.

Ryuji, Ryuki, Kotonoha and Jinx stared at her. "This chick is the Grim Reaper?" asked Ryuji in disbelief.

"In a way. She's Death of the Endless. The personification of Death," elaborated Rachel.

"Not how I would picture Death. I mean to me Death is a skeleton in a robe and hood," stated Ryuji.

"That's a stereotype," chided Ryuki.

"She's actually pretty nice. A little perky for my taste though," sighed Rachel.

Kotonoha blinked, "Odd, concerning her profession."

"Guess she finds ways to unwind," shrugged Jinx.

Ryuji then noticed a giant portrait, this time of Captain America. "This goes without saying," smirked Ryuji.

"This is how much he admires the man," said Ryuki.

Rachel let out a sad sigh. "Cap's death was pretty tough on Warren." Ryuji remembered when Warren came back from his homeworld. He told the Ifrit Rider that Captain America had been assassinated in an elaborate plot of the Red Skull's in order to take control of America.

Ryuki began to give a small prayer, "May the great hero find peace in the afterlife."

Rachel sighed sadly again. "His funeral was the first and only time I ever saw Warren cry."

Kotonoha began looking around for the door.

"So, are we getting close then?" asked Jinx.

"Soon," nodded Rachel. "The door will be beneath portraits of the kids."

Ryuji nodded, "Yup, it has to be…"

"KAWAII!!!" screamed Kotonoha, interrupting her boyfriend.

Ryuji turned and gawked at the portrait of himself when he accidentally turned himself into a toddler. "WHAT THE HELL!?" roared Ryuji.

"Oh…" began Rachel. "I forgot that was in here."

"This is my greatest humiliation in my entire life," growled Ryuji. "To be reduced to a child and calling you 'mommy' and him 'daddy'."

"Well, think of it positively Ryuji. You got yourself a short childhood memory," said Ryuki.

"Let's just leave," sighed Ryuji. "I wanna get out of here and wake Warren up."

"Well, there are the pictures of the kids, which means that's the doorway out," pointed out Rachel.

Kotonoha found the door and turned the knob. "Koto-chan, you seem to like opening doors a lot, huh?" Ryuji asked.

Kotonoha smiled at him, "There's always something surprising behind every door and my life has been full of surprises since I met you all. My life used to be boring, but since I met you Ryuji-kun I've felt so alive." The background suddenly turned flowery with sparkles as Kotonoha and Ryuji gazed at each other. Of course Jinx interrupted.

"Cut the mushy stuff and let's go," interrupted Jinx.

"Be careful," warned Rachel. "This door leads to the…darker parts of Warren's heart."

Kotonoha nodded and pushed the door open.

* * *

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Vortex shot at the crickets but the shots bounced off them. They became annoyed and Vortex had to roll out of the way before getting crushed.

"Hey, are you getting tired?" snarled Rojotigre.

"No," said Vortex. "It's just that there are so many of them."

"Hey, that means it's more fun," said Rojotigre before he roared and leapt back into the fray.

"You have an odd idea of fun," commented Vortex. He then saw a multicolored portal and looked up to see the GaroLiner. Actually, it was the Hageshi and the Tsume. "Huh?

Inside the Tsume was Garoh, "**OK, Neko, get ready to blast them!**"

"Hai, Garoh-chan," said Ryukendo as she activated the weapon systems. The neck and the head of the dragon-like train unfolded out of the front as the train roared. The tail in the rear car also unfolded. The Tsume also activated the scimitar blade at the nose and the claws were out.

The Hageshi roared and fired blasts of energy from the cannon in its mouth, frying the crickets and turning them to slag. The tail cannon was also shooting them down when they jumped up to attack. To them the train was another meal.

"**Chew on this!**" Garoh roared as one cricket was crushed between the jaws of the Tsume. He then fired the missiles which blew up the crickets that were in the air. The blade skewered one and the Tsume tossed it away.

* * *

The room was dark, with the exception of small lights that illuminate the portraits of the people Warren hates. There were 6 portraits in total.

"Guess we can call this the 'Hall of Hate', right?" asked Jinx.

"Pretty much. Luckily there aren't many people Warren hates," said Rachel.

Kotonoha looked at all the portraits. "Why does Warren-sensei hate them all?" asked Kotonoha.

Rachel pointed to one portrait, "Dr. Light here nearly raped and killed me. Warren stopped him and killed him." She then pointed to another. "George Rains was Warren's adopted father who killed him at one point."

"And the list goes on. So, where can we find the door?" asked Ryuji, impatiently.

"Ryuji-kun, how can you not care about all this?" gaped Kotonoha.

"It's Warren's hatred, not mine. Right now all I care is getting my…Aniki back."

"Aniki?" blinked Kotonoha.

"Aniki?" gawked Jinx.

"You called Warren-san Aniki just now," pointed out Ryuki.

"So what? I may not want to call him sempai but that slips out. I don't want a sempai. I want a brother and Warren is that brother. He's my Aniki. After all he done for me, he deserves that," admitted Ryuji.

Rachel sighed, "Well, unfortunately, the only way to access the door is to go through the list. Two down, four to go."

"Well, time to tour the Hall of Hatred," shrugged Jinx.

"Who's next?" asked Ryuki.

Rachel began going down the list. "Jan Valentine led an attack on Hellsing which led to nearly 80 deaths. Jacob Caspian was former member of Hellsing who betrayed them and killed a close friend of Warren's. The Dahaka is Warren's father who planned on using Warren to enter our home dimension and take control of it." She came to the last portrait and grimaced. "You already know Damien."

Ryuji took a marker out of his pocket. "Excuse me," said Ryuji as he ran back down the hall and then ran back to join the group. "Done!"

"Do I wanna know what you did back there?" asked Jinx.

"Oh, just did some artistic additions," grinned Ryuji.

"You mean vandalism?" frowned Kotonoha.

"Ano, can we move on?" asked Ryuki.

Rachel opened the final door, revealing a cemetery. There were tombstones all around and the sky was cloudy and gloomy. One couldn't help but feel a little depressed by such surroundings.

"What now?" asked Kotonoha.

"A scene from a zombie movie?" blinked Ryuji.

They were startled when they heard a new voice. "No, this is The Void. I come here whenever I 'shut down'," explained the voice's owner.

Ryuji, Ryuki, Jinx and Kotonoha all shouted in unison. "WARREN!!"

Warren gave them a weak wave, "Hey guys."

"Great, we've found you. So…how do we wake you up?" asked Ryuji.

"You don't. I'll wake up soon. I just come here to reflect on everything," explained Warren.

"So, us coming here was unnecessary. Che, Aniki, you had us worried there," said Ryuji.

"Aniki?" blinked Warren. "Well, that's new."

"I may not admit you to be my sempai, so I'll just call you Aniki, OK?"

"Hey, big brother is a step up from upper classman. I'm good with that," shrugged Warren.

"You're family," admitted Ryuji.

Kotonoha then cut in. "So, we should leave, right?"

"Hold on. Warren-san, Yaminekoryu has told me something interesting. You're only half a person," interrupted Ryuki.

"Huh? Half?" blinked Jinx.

"Right, you were turned into a Heartless then that means…A Nobody!" Ryuji gasped.

"Pretty much," shrugged Warren. Nothing ever could really faze him.

"Nobody?" blinked Kotonoha.

"When a person with a strong heart becomes a Heartless, the body and soul turns into a Nobody. The body to give form, and the soul to give life and memories," explained Ryuki.

Kotonoha pointed at Warren, "But, Warren's body and soul are right here."

"I don't exactly understand the mechanics, Kotonoha-san, but the body Warren has now is not whole. His Nobody is still out there," elaborated Ryuki.

Warren shrugged again, "Well, we'll deal with that when we come to it."

"If nothing else, let's find the door, OK?" suggested Ryuji.

"That's simple. Just look for the tombstone with my name on it" said Warren.

Kotonoha found the tombstone. "So, where's the door?" asked Kotonoha.

Warren tapped the tombstone twice, causing it to grow and transform into a door. "Guess that answers that question," said Ryuji.

Jinx waved at him, "See you on the flip side, Warren!"

Ryuki grinned, "Hope to see you among the living again."

"Warren, go through that door," ordered Rachel.

"But...Rae…" Warren began to argue.

Rachel then grabbed Warren by the ear, pulling him. "No buts, mister. Your kids miss you."

"Better listen, Warren," chuckled Ryuji.

"Shut it Kohai…" grumbled Warren.

* * *

Sauron was resting in bed. After having her power sucked out of her by Warren's Heartless she felt drained and needed to rest. Rosalinda sat at her bedside, feeding her soup. She was too tired to even chew.

Grimm came into the royal bed chamber and received a glare. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed," said Sauron harshly.

"I know, Mistress, but these two gentlemen insisted on meeting with you," said Grimm.

"Uninvited guests?" Sauron guessed.

"Shall I deal with them?" offered Jack Moon.

Sauron waved him off. "Let them in, and let me hear what they have to say."

Two men entered. One was a tall muscular man, dressed in a black bodysuit. He had short, spiky white hair and glowing crimson eyes. He wore a pile bunker on his left wrist. The other was of average height and build. He had long white hair and glowing crimson eyes like the other one. He too wore a black bodysuit, with a pair of gunblades holstered at his sides.

"Greetings, I am Yazoo and this is my brother, Odium," introduced the shorter one. "So, you are Sauron?"

"That's right. I am the King here," replied Sauron.

Grimm stood on guard, prepared to fight.

"State your business," growled Grimm.

"We're here to take over," grinned Odium.

"No, we're not," argued Yazoo. "Forgive my brother, he's not that bright. We're here to offer our services to Sauron...under a few conditions of course."

"You dare dictate terms with my Mistress?" snapped Grimm.

"Grimm-kun, stand down," ordered Sauron. "What sort of conditions?" asked Sauron.

Yazoo raised two fingers. "There are only two conditions. One: we want unlimited use of your HorrorLiner to find our fallen brethren. They have been scattered throughout the Multiverse. And two…You are to stay away from Warren Smith."

Sauron grimaced, "He was the one who put me in this sorry state. I should be allowed my revenge once I recover."

Odium smiled, "Or I could finish what he started and we just take what we want."

"You dare threaten me?" Sauron deadpanned at Yazoo, "Is he always like that?"

"Oh, I agree with him on this point. Our conditions are non-negotiable. And if you refuse, you'll leave us no choice but to kill you," said Yazoo.

"Well, in the state I'm in I'm easy pickings, aren't I?" admitted Sauron.

"You don't believe us, do you?" asked Yazoo.

"Oh, I believe you, but even if I die here I will revive eventually. Still, if your goals are similar to mine I think we can work on this partnership," said Sauron.

"I'm glad to hear it. So, do you think we have a deal?" asked Yazoo as he extended his hand.

"You may use the HorrorLiner. That's all you need, right?" asked Sauron.

"Yes it is. Thank you. Let's go Odium."

Odium looked at Grimm. "Hey…I don't like this skull guy. Can I kill him?"

Grimm glared at Odium.

Yazoo sighed, "Well, that all depends on Sauron."

"Grimm-kun is still useful to me. Don't kill him."

"You heard her Odium…Go ahead."

Odium grinned widely as he began to pound Grimm into the ground. Grimm quickly turned into an Imagin orb to escape the pummeling and flew into Sauron to recover his form.

"Healing him is just a pain. Must you beat him so viciously?" questioned Sauron.

"Hey...it was fun," shrugged Odium.

"Just take the HorrorLiner and leave," frowned Sauron.

"Tch…you're starting to piss me off. Maybe I'll kill you too…" said Odium.

"That's enough Odium," said Yazoo. "It's time we left." Sauron gritted her teeth at them. "Thank you for the assistance, Sauron."

The two left and after they were gone Sauron clenched the sheets until her nails tore into them. She hated being talked down to. She was the king here and she demanded absolute respect!

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that's the chap! It's shorter than the other ones but it's basically a journey into Warren's head. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. I'm a Kamen Rider, Remember That!

Whenever there was an event involving food, you could always guarantee to see the Hasumas participating. Right at this moment there was an eating contest being held by a sushi restaurant. Neko, Ryuki, Ryuji and Kat were seated at a large table with several other participants with plates in front of them piled up with sushi, stacked together into a pyramid.

Also, they had cheerleaders shouting out words of encouragement.

"Ryuji-kun, do your best!"

"Kitty-Kat, win this!"

"Baby, you can do it!"

"Go Neko!"

The competition began and the four Hasumas began to toss sushi into their mouths, chewing, and then swallowing without any difficulty. They were eating at incredible speed. Already, half the competition had passed out from eating so much sushi. However, the Hasumas were still eating strong. One man fainted from choking though and was carted off.

Kenzaki said, "I think we all knew it would come down to them."

In the end it was a four-way tie.

Ryuji belched and rubbed his stomach as he picked his teeth. "Man, that was good sushi."

Ryuki suggested, "We should come here to eat sometime."

Kat agreed, "Yummy!"

Neko rubbed her belly. "I feel bloated."

Kenzaki wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "You still look beautiful."

Kotonoha asked, "So, what did you win?"

What had they won?

Ryuji shrugged, "I never thought about that. I just wanted to eat."

Kat asked, "What did we win?"

They then found out it was a free pass to a Spa Resort. A single pass was good for only two people and since they all won, they each got a pass to bring someone along.

Neko was amazed. "A spa resort! Wow!"

Ryuki nodded, "Sounds relaxing."

Kenzaki agreed, "A vacation does sound nice."

Ryuji spoke up, "We never have a real vacation. Every time we go someplace we end up fighting. Remember Hawaii?"

Kenzaki commented, "When Warren nearly blew our cover?"

"Yup. Still, it's just for one day. What can go wrong?"

Everyone stared at Ryuji.

Kenzaki said, "Why...did you have to say that?"

"When someone says that something always goes wrong!" said Neko.

* * *

"**I AM A KAMEN RIDER, REMEMBER THAT!"**

* * *

**THE TALE OF YUUKI AND ROKA**

"Wow, Yuuki-kun," Roka said as she appraised Yuuki's new apparel. "You look awesome!"

Yuuki blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Really, Roka-san?" Both teens were out shopping and had stopped at a clothing store to try out some new clothes. Impulsively, Roka had grabbed a few things and shoved Yuuki into a changing room to try them on. When Yuuki stepped out he was completely transformed.

He was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with black pants and a matching black overcoat. Hanging from his neck was the camera Roka had given him for Christmas.

(A/N: He's dressed like Tsukasa Kadoya from Kamen Rider Decade)

"Just one last thing though," said Roka as she reached to his face and then removed his glasses. "Now, you look good."

"Ano, can you give me back my glasses? I can't see without them," requested the bookworm. Sighing, Roka put the glasses back on and tapped her boyfriend's nose.

"I think you should try getting some contacts," said Roka.

"I don't think so. I don't like putting anything in my eyes," said Yuuki. He even had trouble putting in eye drops.

Roka shrugged. At least Yuuki looked good in his new clothes. "OK, change back. We are so getting those for you, Yuuki-kun."

"Hai, Roka-san." Yuuki nodded. He then suggested, "Maybe you should try out some clothes too."

Roka winked, "OK, Yuuki!" Yuuki smiled at her.

Roka and Yuuki barely had much time to spend together since Yuuki had become busy with the newly revived Newspaper Club as its photographer. Initially, Roka thought this was fishy and she still did. Yuuki's association with the others was also making her suspicious.

Yuuki kept calling Ryuji and Kenzaki 'sempai' while they were all still in the same year. Not only that, Roka had seen Yuuki with some bruises on him. He insisted he fell down but she wasn't buying it. Yuuki also kept disappearing at odd times when a monster attacked. It was all getting too fishy. It was like he had a secret and she didn't like him having secrets.

Roka once got jealous when Yuuki told her he used to have a crush on Kotonoha Katsura. But then he explained that there was no chance he and Kotonoha would ever get together since she had Ryuji and anyone who ever tried to get between them always ended up in the hospital. Yuuki didn't want to end up like one of those people. Still, Kotonoha was also a member of the Newspaper Club and Yuuki hung out with her too.

Sure, Kotonoha was smarter, taller, prettier and had nicer…assets, but Roka was an athlete. Sure, she was the shortest on the basketball team but what she lacked in height she made up for in speed and accuracy. Also, whenever Yuuki came to watch her practice and play she had the urge to try better so she'd be proud of him.

It wasn't smooth sailings. Some of the other girls on the team teased her about dating a geek like Yuuki but she had the support of Chie and Kat. Roka knew Kat was now a member of the Newspaper Club as well and while at first Kat had made a very shocking first impression she soon grew to trust and respect the girl for her skill. The boob-checks, however, she could have done without.

As they walked, arm-in-arm, curiosity got the better of Roka as she asked, "Hey, Yuuki-kun, why do you hang out with those people anyway?"

"They're my friends," Yuuki answered.

"Really?" She didn't look convinced.

"Yes, really," Yuuki said, smiling nervously.

Roka examined Yuuki's expression. Something was definitely up with him. She'd tried to get the information earlier from Chie as well but the older girl was just as tight-lipped about it. She wasn't about to get the answers from Kat either since she was still scare of getting molested by the crazy girl.

"OK, if you say so," she answered. '_I have to know what's going on. Yuuki-kun is hiding something_.'

Yuuki wasn't sure how to tell Roka about him being a Rider. It was a hard topic to bring up in conversation and it wasn't a subtle thing either. Yuuki was just waiting for the opportunity to tell her. The right opportunity.

Said opportunity was about to present itself…RIGHT NOW.

"Yuuki-kun, what is that?" Roka pointed ahead.

Yuuki looked forward and he gasped. Waving around in front of them was a silvery translucent veil. "Oh…not now," Yuuki murmured.

A dimensional rift formed in front of both Yuuki and Roka. The bespectacled boy narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for the worse. These things were unstable and unpredictable. They would either pick something up from his world or drop off something that was from another world.

Either way it was bad.

Unfortunately, it was the latter.

The veil faded and standing before Roka and Yuuki was a black skinned humanoid with an ant's head and with a vicious grin. On its back was a wing-shaped protuberance. It wore an armoured skirt and armed with a spear.

It was an Ant Lord known as Formica Pedes and also known as an Unknown from its native world. It took one look at Yuuki and grinned further.

Yuuki looked at Roka who was frozen in fear as her grasp on his arm tightened. He had to get her to safety but she could get hit from behind if they tried to flee. He knew fully well that he would expose his identity to Roka, but now he had no choice.

"Roka-san, forgive me for this," he said as he shrugged her off. He took out his V-Driver and strapped it on.

"Yuuki-kun, what are you doing?" Roka asked. She got his answer as he took out his Vortex Masked Ride card.

"Henshin!" Yuuki slid the card into buckle and reset it.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Roka gasped in shock as the armor formed over Yuuki, transforming him into Kamen Rider Vortex.

"Take cover," Vortex told her before he engaged the Ant Lord. It jabbed with its spear and Vortex smacked it away with his palm before striking the Lord in the face with his fist. It was disoriented by the hit. Vortex then pulled his V-Book off his belt and converted it to Sword Mode.

Vortex slashed at the Ant Lord with the V-Book Sword repeatedly, dodging the Lord's spear strikes with ease. He spun on his heel and used a reverse roundhouse to send the Lord stumbling backwards. He took out a card and slipped it into his belt.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

The blade caused greater damage as it connected with the Lord. It screeched out in pain as sparks spilled to the ground. Vortex then sent it flying with a forward jab.

"Time to finish this," Vortex said as he converted his V-Book to Gun Mode and took out a card. "Say cheese."

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

The holographic cards aligned themselves between Vortex and the Ant Lord as he took aim. With a squeeze of the trigger he fired a pink energy bullet which flew through the cards. The bullet became engulfed in energy, growing bigger and bigger with each card it flew through before finally hitting the Lord.

The ant-like creature exploded in a ball of flames as it was obliterated.

Vortex sighed as he put away the V-Book and turned to gaze at Roka.

"Yuuki-kun, how?" she asked. "Why?"

* * *

Roka and Yuuki sat in his dining room. The bespectacled boy rubbed the back of his head nervously as Roka stared at him from across the table. She had her arms crossed and tapping her fingers against her arm.

"I'm waiting," said Roka.

"Well…" Yuuki could look her in the eye.

"I'm still waiting," said Roka.

"I don't know what to say," he told her.

"Oh, what about 'Roka, I'm a Rider'?" she suggested. "Is that so hard to say? Well, what do you have to say?" Roka asked.

"I'm sorry," Yuuki apologized, "For keeping this from you."

"So, does Chie-sempai know?" Roka asked. Yuuki nodded. "Who else?"

"I can't tell you," Yuuki answered.

Roka sighed, "Fine, but tell me how you became a Rider at least."

Yuuki then confessed, telling him how one day he was playing one of his MMORPG's and then received a package. After that he used it to transform and fight a Nytemare. He didn't tell her about Topper or the identity of the other Riders, but Roka was drawing her own conclusions already.

"And that's the full story," said Yuuki.

"So, Hasuma and Tsukuba are Riders too, then," she guessed.

Yuuki stammered, "W-w-what!?"

"That's the only reason why you hang out with them and call them 'sempai'," Roka reasoned. "Am I right? Well?"

Yuuki nodded.

"Who else then? The other members too?" Roka asked.

Again, he nodded. He couldn't lie to her anymore. She had guessed right and he really didn't want to get her mad right now.

Of course, how was he going to explain this one to the others without getting Rider Kicked off the planet?

* * *

**THE TALE OF RYUJI AND KOTONOHA**

Both Kotonoha and Ryuji were at a restaurant, reading through their menus for what they wanted to eat. Since this was a fancy restaurant, they had to dress up. Kotonoha was wearing an evening dress that was colored dark blue with a sash and her hair was done up with a ponytail. She wore the 'Heart of Ice' pendant around her neck and earrings. The dress reached down to her knees. Ryuji was wearing a three-piece suit, with a black jacket, pants, a tie and a blue shirt. His hair was braided.

"So, Ryuji-kun," began Kotonoha. "What would you like?"

"I think I'd like…" he glanced at the window. "Duck."

"That sounds good," said Kotonoha.

"No, I mean DUCK!" He grabbed her and threw both of them down to the floor as a car came crashing through the window, sending glass shards flying. Ryuji shielded her with his own body as the rest of the patrons scrambled away for safety.

"What was that?" Kotonoha asked.

"I'll go check," he said as he stood up and looked out the window. There standing in the middle of the street was a 6 foot tall black-skinned Nytemare. It had long and sharp claw-like fingers which dragged along the ground and had spikes protruding along its spine. Its legs were thick like tree trunks and ended with claw-like toes. Its head looked like a snake's head complete with a long neck and sharp fangs in its jaws. "Damn it's ugly."

The red light that instantly engulfed them signalled that a Stasis Field had formed, freezing everyone in it except for Ryuji and Kotonoha.

"Koto-chan, protect the civilians," he ordered as he ran towards the Nytemare, swiping his pass over his belt. "Henshin!"

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

Kotonoha stood watching as Ifrit fought and turned around to look at the frozen patrons. She heard a shout of pain and turned back towards the fight to see the Nytemare sinking its fangs into Ifrit's shoulder. "No!"

Ifrit shouted, "Koto-chan, stay back!"

"No, I'm going to help you! Henshin!" She swiped her pass over her belt.

"**ANGEL FORM!**"

"Hyah!!!" Tenshi shouted as she rushed at the Nytemare and brought her sword down on its neck. It let out a hiss as it let go of Ifrit but then it set its sights on her. Its claws soared through the air and hit her across the chest, sending sparks flying and the girl to the ground. It brought it jaws down and Tenshi froze. However, the teeth never had the chance to touch her as Ifrit pushed her out of the way and was bitten instead. His arm was caught in its jaws. He howled out in pain. The Nytemare was suddenly knocked over by a violent punch to the side. Ifrit then tossed his Rider Pass across his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Ifrit leapt up and came crashing down with an axe kick that was aimed at its head. His foot crackled with energy as it came down on the Nytemare's head and crushing it as the head made impact with the ground. He then leapt off the Nytemare as it exploded.

The Stasis Field vanished as Ryuji and Kotonoha's armours vanished. She saw him collapse onto his rear and ran towards him.

"Ryuji-kun, are you okay? Speak to me!" Kotonoha said as she grasped his shoulders. He stared up at her and then suddenly…

SLAP!

He smacked her.

"Ryuji-kun…" She was stunned as she held her cheek. He'd just hit her. There was a red mark on her cheek.

"You baka! I told you to stay back!" he shouted at her. "Why did you have to disobey orders?"

"I was only trying to help you!" Kotonoha shot back once she recovered from the slap and the shock turned to anger.

"I didn't need your help!" he snapped as his arm crumbled. "Kuso, my arm's broken down because of you."

Kotonoha couldn't believe how impossible he was acting right now. "I'm your partner, Ryuji-kun. I became a Rider so I could help you."

"Help me how? By nearly getting yourself killed!? That thing nearly bit your head right off your shoulders!"

"But, Ryuji-kun…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Getting yourself killed isn't helping!"

* * *

It was hard to miss the tension that was between Kotonoha and Ryuji the following day and you didn't have to be an empath to tell that there was 'trouble in paradise' for the couple. During breakfast, Kokoro and Tatsu could only watch as the two teens ate without saying a word to each other before going to school. Eros, Athena and Loki knew what was going on though. Athena wanted to punish Ryuji and Eros wanted to use his arrows, but Loki told them to let the two handle it themselves.

They decided to ride the train to school and sat far away from each other. However, they still stole glances at one another during the whole ride. When they arrived to school they still didn't say much to each other before going to class. They avoided eye contact the whole time and didn't do anything except pay attention in class. At lunch, Kotonoha and Ryuji didn't have lunch together so that left with Ryuji eating alone on the rooftop and Kotonoha eating with Sekai and her friends in the schoolyard.

Warren decided to intervene before it got worse and he knew where to start. He called Ryuji to the faculty office.

"OK, what's wrong?" Warren asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryuji tried to feign ignorance.

"Kohai, I'm not blind. You and Kotonoha are not talking to each other, am I right? So, what happened?"

"It's none of your business," muttered Ryuji.

"Now, don't give me that excuse," said Warren. "I want to help."

"Why can't you just butt out?" Ryuji glared.

"Coz I don't want my friend to lose the best thing that ever happened to him in his short life," Warren explained. "She's the first girl in this world to accept you for who you are."

That did it. So, Ryuji told him about his and Kotonoha's dinner date and how it went.

"So, you yelled at your girl for trying to help?" Warren asked.

"I gave her an order and she disobeyed me," Ryuji retorted.

"Well, she was worried about your safety," said Warren.

"That's just my point. Her emotions made her irrational," Ryuji argued.

"Like your emotions don't cloud your own judgment? Anger, specifically," Warren rebutted. Ryuji frowned.

"Look, I gave her that order so she wouldn't get herself killed. Compared to us she's way inexperienced," said Ryuji.

"She's gotten a LOT of experience since meeting you, or did you forget?" Warren reminded.

"OK, maybe so, but she's still a rookie Rider," said Ryuji. "So, she can fight better now. That doesn't mean she's invincible."

Warren chided, "Ryuji, you weren't wrong about trying to protect her, but snapping at her after she tried to help you wasn't helping."

"I also threatened to take her belt and pass away if she disobeyed me again," said Ryuji.

Warren gave Ryuji a blank stare. "That was stupid."

"I know. She slammed her bedroom door in my face after we got home."

Warren frowned. He'd witnessed how Kotonoha and Ryuji's relationship had blossomed and changed both of them for the better. This was just a normal spat between lovers. Of course, as Ryuji's Aniki it was his responsibility to set things straight. "Then go and apologize. You don't want to break up with her over this, do you?"

"No, of course not," Ryuji denied. "That's the last thing I want."

* * *

Ryuji stood in front of Kotonoha's bedroom. He'd gotten some warning looks from Athena when he returned home and a disapproving look from Eros and Loki. Kokoro had been upset too. At least Tatsu was more understanding. Still, he had to do this.

He knocked on the door. "Koto-chan, I want to talk to you." He got no answer and he sighed. "Look, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that but then you gotta understand that you could've gotten hurt. That's no excuse for snapping at you either but you gotta understand that I don't want to lose you. I know what it's like to lose a partner because I failed to protect them and I didn't want it to happen to you." He heard the door unlock. He let out a breath of relief. He continued, "I never wanted you to become a Rider, Koto-chan. You weren't supposed to end up in my world where you have to fight constantly. It didn't suit you. I guess that's my fault too. You see me risking my neck all the time and you wanted to help me because I was precious to you. However, the difference is that I can take a hell lot more punishment than you. Please, don't forget that you're precious to me. You're the first person to have ever affected me this way and the first person in this world to accept me despite my nature and origins. I am a better person now because of you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you…" Actually, he knew what he'd do and it wasn't a pretty picture. "Look, I'm sorry for slapping you, but I'm not apologizing for trying to protect you because…because I love you, you silly girl."

"Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha spoke from the other side.

"Koto-chan?" Ryuji responded, pleased to hear her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you never wanted me to be a Rider?" she asked.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you and ruin your dream," he answered sincerely. "It was something you wanted and I wanted to support you but it was hard since I still wanted to protect you."

"That's the reason why I wanted to be a Rider too," replied Kotonoha. "I've watched you fight, Ryuji-kun, and watched how you got hurt every single time. It broke my heart to see you in such pain."

"I'm used to it."

"But I'm not used to seeing your blood getting spilt as you fight. I've seen you getting slashed, blown up, shot, impaled and buried by rubble so many times. I know you can take a lot of punishment but it still hurts to see you getting injured like that. You're everything to me. That's why I wanted to be a Rider. I wanted to fight alongside you so I could look after you like you've always done for me."

Ryuji remained silent. The door opened and Ryuji was caught by surprise when she suddenly hugged him. "I love you too, Ryuji-kun and you're forgiven, but I'm not a porcelain doll anymore."

"I know, but I can't help but feel I need to protect you."

"There is one way you can do that." She gazed into his eyes.

"Name it."

"Hold me in your arms and drive the nightmares away."

"Your wish is my command," he said with a warm smile.

* * *

**THE TALE OF RYUUSHIN AND SIERA**

King Frederick and Eustace were both away on business. To be precise, the two were back visiting their home world to deal with some royal business. That meant some peace and quiet without the two kings being noisy and drunk all the time.

At the moment, both Ryuushin and Siera were taking a walk in the park. Since his confession of his past, Siera was doing her best to fill up the void in his heart after losing his first love and wife, Mio. While the revelation of him being a slave had been shocking, it didn't make King Eustace like him even less. Instead, the king went teary-eyed and was sympathetic, hugging Ryuushin tight and calling him 'son'. Ryuushin actually had trouble breathing and he felt some of his bones breaking from the intense emotional reaction.

Ryuushin envied this world. Despite the conflict with Sauron there were still moments of peace that he could enjoy here. His own world was now a battleground swallowed up by the war between the Bat Demons and Dragon Demons. He knew he should be going back to help his brethren against his most hated enemies but he felt that he couldn't leave Siera like that.

"The sunset looks lovely, doesn't it?" Siera said as she stared out at the sky. The orange glow that was being cast on the sky was lovely.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Ryuushin. When was the last time he'd enjoyed a sunrise or a sunset like this? This was yet another difference from his world.

Siera led him to the playground and towards a swing set. She sat down on a swing and told him, "Push me, Sir Ryuushin."

"OK, princess," he obliged before giving her a gentle push and watching as she swung forward before coming back to him so she could push her again.

Of course they should've taken note that they were being watched. A man approached them and Ryuushin nearly missed his presence as he was enjoying himself as he played with Siera. When Siera swung back, he gripped the chains of the swing, stopping it.

"What's wrong, Sir Ryuushin?" asked Siera.

"Trouble," said Ryuushin as he eyed the man. Siera eyed the man as well.

The man was dressed in a long overcoat that touched the ground and wore a fedora on his head. His head was bowed down to hide his features. However, there was something definitely off with this man.

All of a sudden the man tossed off his coat and revealed himself before his human features slowly vanished as he mutated. Siera screamed as Ryuushin stood in front of her to shield her.

The human, now a Horror, stood at 7 feet tall with four eyes on its face and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. A single horn jutted from its forehead as its black tongue slithered out. It looked thin, like a skeleton, but wrapped around its frame were black bandages that hung loosely from its body. The Horror had blades sliding out from its wrist and the tips dragged along the ground.

Ryuushin gritted his teeth. He remembered the warning about Horrors. Their blood was dangerous and toxic, acting as a slow poison which killed a person in 100 days and on the final day the person would die from a slow and excruciating pain before their soul was consumed and reborn as a new Horror. He couldn't let anything like that happen to him or Siera.

"Siera, let's go!" he grabbed Siera's hand and ran with her to safety. The Horror wasn't going to give up on getting some fresh meat and gave chase. Ryuushin looked over his shoulder to see the Horror still coming at them. He had to finish this thing off and keep Siera safe without getting himself stained by blood. He knew exactly what he had to do. He just hoped Siera would forgive him for keeping this a secret from her.

Ryuushin took out the belt and slung it around his waist before taking out the Knuckle-Blade. Siera watched and gasped as he sliced his palm open, coating the blade with his blood.

"**READY!**"

"Henshin!" Ryuushin called out as he slid the blade into the buckle.

"**BLADE IN!**"

The dark Anti-Cross armor formed over Ryuushin and he charged at the Horror who slashed at him with its blades. The Horrors missed and Anti-Cross retaliated with several brutal punches to its face, chest, stomach and midsection. He then grabbed it by the arm and tossed it to the ground before stomping on its face repeatedly, pushing it into the ground. Anti-Cross tried another stomp but his foot was caught and the Horror tossed him off it before it flipped back to its feet. The bandages came to life and wrapped around Anti-Cross like a mummy's bindings. The dark Rider struggled which caused the bandages to tighten. The Horror then stalked towards the Rider.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blood red light which incinerated the bindings. The Horror screeched as it shielded its eyes and then when the light died down, Anti-Cross revealed that he had wings and his faceplate had opened and reconfigures into horns, revealing blood red eyes.

He reached down to his belt and pulled out a Power Whistle before slipping it into his belt buckle.

"**ANTI-CROSS: RISING UP!**"

He withdrew the Knuckle-Blade and the blade extended as blood red energy ran through it. Letting the wings spread wide, he allowed himself to be propelled towards the Horror. With a roar he stabbed the Knuckle-Blade through the Horror and ran it straight threw, carrying it along before impaling it against another tree. Anti-Cross then withdrew the blade and turned away.

The Horror exploded instantly, taking the tree with it, as the blade of the Knuckle-Blade was withdrawn. Anti-Cross turned around to gaze at Siera through his visor before his armor disassembled into energy and returned to the belt.

"Siera, I…" Ryuushin began.

"You're a Rider? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I wanted to but…"

"You didn't trust me."

"No, it's not that. Siera, wait! Come back!"

* * *

When Ryuushin returned home, he saw an angry Rina standing at the door, blocking him from entering.

"OK, what did you do? Siera ran into her room crying," she demanded.

"It's…nothing for you to be concerned about," he answered.

Wrong answer since Rina was both Siera's best friend and cousin.

"Oh, it is my business, mister!" she snapped. "Siera's family! We're like sisters! So you better give me an answer or else I'll tell her father!"

"Telling on me? Is that the best you can do?" he remarked.

Rina smirked, "How do you think he'll react when he finds out you broke his little girl's heart?"

Ryuushin gulped.

"Can I go see her?" Ryuushin asked, "Please, I need to talk to her."

"Actually, you just missed her," Rina said to him.

"What?" Ryuushin asked.

"After she got home she said she needed to be alone so I think she went to the Radish," Rina told him.

"Are you sure?" Ryuushin asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Rina asked. "She's probably there waiting right now."

"Thank you, Rina," Ryuushin said gratefully before running off to chase Siera.

Rina smirked before her grin widened. "Perfect." She unlocked the door and slipped inside, proclaiming, "OK, DARLING, WE GOT THE PLACE ALL TO OUTSELVES!"

* * *

"Hey, I'm glad you came," said Ryuushin.

Siera wore a stoic look. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because you're mad at me," answered Ryuushin.

"I was upset that you wouldn't share something like this with me. Why didn't you tell me? You know you can trust me," said Siera.

"Trust isn't the issue, Siera. The deeper you get involved with me the more dangerous it becomes for you," replied Ryuushin.

Siera looked at him. "I'm not all that helpless, Sir Ryuushin, but since you told me of your past I can understand why you would say that."

"Mio could take care of herself too. I love you Siera. I don't want to put you in danger."

"I know, but I'm glad I have a knight in shining armor to protect me."

Ryuushin shook his head. "I'm not a knight Siera…"

"You are to me, Sir Ryuushin."

"I'll always protect you Siera. I'm sorry I kept this from you," apologized Ryuushin.

"I'm sorry I got angry," apologized Siera.

"Now, how bout we get something to eat?" suggested Ryuushin.

"I'll order. I get an employee's discount."

"How exactly did I get a girl like you?"

"I'll quote from Kotonoha and say it's destiny. So, would you want me to call Sir Ryuji? He would be happy to serve us."

Ryuushin smirked. "A chance to order him around? I'm in."

"But, I just need to know ONE thing. Where did you get the belt?" questioned Siera.

"A man in a top hat," answered Ryuushin.

* * *

What do you think of these three tales? Short, but they get the message across. Well, here's an ending scene…

* * *

Ryuushin received the third-degree as he sat in the Newspaper Club room, surrounded by the other Riders. He had told them that he was Anti-Cross and that he'd made a deal with Topper. Ryuji and Kenzaki were pretty mad since Topper had tried to mess with them before and Warren was just as disappointed. Still, there was a positive spin to this. At least they had another Rider on their side. Still, it was gonna take time for him to gain their trust after this. Furthermore, Yuuki also confessed to telling Roka about them after she caught him transforming. He got punished for it. He had to help clean up the entire room on his own until they decided what to do with Roka. Yuuki hoped they didn't hurt her. The worst they could actually do was to erase her memories, but Yuuki objected. He didn't want to have to hide this from her any longer. The others respected his decision but now Roka was his responsibility.

* * *

Several days later, a trio of Riders drove into the shopping district after getting an alert. This was something they needed to do. As they dismounted, Ryuji removed his helmet and pointed ahead.

"I think we found the problem," said Ryuji.

"OK, this is new," said Yuuki as he, Ryuji and Ryuushin stood in the already evacuated shopping district and facing a giant Horror resembling a mushroom.

"Whatever, we'll just deal with it like we always do," said Ryuji.

"Now you're talking," Ryuushin agreed.

Ryuji ordered, "Let's go. Henshin!"

Ryuushin called out, "Henshin!"

Yuuki called out, "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"**BLADE IN!**"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Three stories in one. Yuuki and Ryuushin's significant others know they are Riders and now Ryuushin's identity as Anti-Cross is blown. Well, it was about damn time too.

Shadow Element 13: Well, some nice stories. Guess Ryuji finally accepts Kotonoha as a Rider. And now Ryuushin's cover as Anti-Cross goes to hell. Oh well…at least now he'll get some more action.


	17. Sauron 100

Kotonoha was walking back to her room after getting herself a glass of water. She had woken up suddenly after a bad dream. As she was walking, the thunder outside boomed and she froze a bit before letting out a sigh. Thunder was scary but it couldn't hurt her.

Suddenly, she realised what thunder could mean and dashed towards Ryuji's room. She threw it open and as expected she could see Ryuji curled up and trembling under his covers. He was scared. Despite his courage in facing an army of Imagin, Horrors and Sauron, he was still frightened of thunder. It was a phobia he had trouble getting over. He did conquer it one time while steering their boat to safety during the storm, but then it had been an emergency case.

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. She lifted up the covers to see Ryuji, whimpering with his eyes shut as he trembled. Thunder boomed again and he let out a yelp of fear.

"Ryuji-kun, I'm here," she said soothingly. "You don't need to be scared…"

"Kotonoha…?" he asked, his eyes opened slightly. He hated himself for looking weak right now. If only he didn't have this fear. He was the man and should be the one to comfort her, not the other way around.

She slipped into the covers with him and smiled at him. He returned the warm smile. When there was another sound of thunder he immediately latched onto her, burying his face in her breasts. She wrapped her arms gently around him and pulled him close to her.

* * *

**SAURON 100%**

* * *

It was night and Kat was taking a walk around the neighbourhood. It was in her nature as a cat to wander around at night doing whatever that pleased her. Of course, she should've been very careful.

She sensed a presence and spun around to face a metal hockey mask with soul-less eyes staring back. Instantly, Kat jump backwards to make some distance.

"So, you came to face me, Sauron-chan?" Kat mocked as she reached into her pocket for her card.

"Actually, I came to be reunited with my dear sisters," said Sauron as she smirked. "It's been so long since we've just sat down and talked."

"How about I let my hands do the talking? Hen-" Her wrist was caught in Sauron's hand before she could transform.

"Sorry, but your time has expired," said Sauron as she removed her mask. "Itadakimasu."

"!!!"

* * *

Neko was in the kitchen and stirring in a pot. She had an apron over her clothes and making dinner. "Oh, I sure hope Ken-kun loves this new recipe." She turned off the stove and carefully lifted up the pot to take to the table. "I know it will taste good."

"Smells good too."

Neko spun around in shock as she saw Sauron leaning against the wall. She dropped the pot in shock, its contents spilling onto the kitchen floor "You!"

"Yo," Sauron waved. "So, you're playing the good housewife? How interesting."

"What do you want?" Neko questioned as she gripped Gekiryuken in one hand and then turned her partner into her Keyblade.

"Your time has expired, so I've come to take you back my dear sister," said Sauron.

"I'm not coming with you," said Neko as she trembled.

"That's what Kat said too," said Sauron sinisterly. Neko's eyes widened.

"What have you done to Onee-chan!?" Neko demanded.

Sauron smacked Gekiryuken out of Neko's hands and removed her mask. Neko trembled as she stared into those soulless eyes of hers.

"Why not find out? Itadakimasu…"

* * *

When Kenzaki returned home with Kumiko and Koneko, he could hear the babies crying. That was when he knew something wasn't right. He sniffed the air. It was there…the smell of fear. Neko was afraid of something. But there was something else…Rot. That was the only way to describe the smell. Rotting carcases. "No!" shouted Kenzaki.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" asked Koneko.

"It's Sauron! She has Neko!!"

There was a frantic knocking on the door and Kenzaki rushed to answer. Standing outside their home were Cathy, Rose and Bobby.

"Big Sis is gone!" Bobby exclaimed in panic.

"And I couldn't reach her," said Rose. "She never shuts off her phone."

Cathy noted Kenzaki's expression. "What happened here? Why are Gou and Maya crying?"

* * *

Sauron removed her mask and gazed at her mirror. Her eyes were no longer black but now purple and she no longer had the cracks which scarred her. She was naked and looking herself over. "I…am whole once more!" She patted her stomach, "And it's all thanks to you two."

"I'm happy for you, Mistress," said Rosalinda with a smile. "You look lovelier now."

"I can feel their power in me," said Sauron as she ignited her hands. Her left hand was glowing with pink energy as purple and black energy rose from her right hand. "The power of Geki and Rinki. The Power of the Fierce Beast Fist and Confrontation Beast Fist! It's so delicious!" She licked her lips, "And so were they." She groaned a little and hugged her stomach.

"Mistress, are you well?" Rosalinda asked in worry.

"Indigestion. Swallowing those two wasn't easy. They kept squirming around, but they'll quiet down soon," said Sauron confidently. She hovered as black wings spread out from her back and horns rose from her head. "Tonight I want to host a party to announce my triumphant return!"

* * *

An emergency meeting was being held. Sauron had captured Neko and Kat. There was no telling what she was doing to them.

"There's only one reason she took them," said Ryuki.

"What?" Kenzaki demanded.

"She wants to become whole again," said Ryuki.

"You…you mean…?" Kenzaki simply couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She absorbed them," stated Ryuji.

Kenzaki slammed his palms onto the table and stood up. "I'm going."

"You're going to face Sauron alone," stated Ryuji. He received no answer. "She'll kill you or might just absorb you."

"At least I'll be with Neko," said Kenzaki.

"Then what about Gou and Maya?" Ryuji questioned. "You want to leave them alone without their mother or father?"

"I'm going to get Neko back, even if I have to tear her out of Sauron's stomach! The longer we stay here talking, the more time Sauron has to completely absorb Neko. So let's go!"

"Right, let's go," agreed Warren. "I may not have all my strength but one of our own is in danger."

"But how can we find her?" asked Ryuki.

"Don't worry about that. I know where Sauron is," said Warren. He took out a world ticket. "It's a world called Venthara. Ryuki!" He tossed the card to the redhead. "You're going to lead us on the ChronoLiner."

"Hai!" Ryuki nodded. He then asked, "Warren-san, how did you get this?"

"Does it matter?" Kenzaki interrupted. "Let's move!"

* * *

All three time trains were connected with the ChronoLiner in the lead, followed by the GaroLiner and DynoLiner. In the main cockpits were Ryuki, Kenzaki and Ryuji.

"OK, Ryuki, slip in the ticket," said Ryuji as he gripped his handlebars, "The DynoLiner Guardians are ready."

"So are the GaroLiner Hunters," added Kenzaki as the grip on his handlebars tightened. '_Don't worry, Neko. I'm coming_.'

"Alright, ready to go," said Ryuki as he slipped in the ticket. The coordinates appeared on all the screens. "Everyone, please buckle up in your seats. This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

The portal formed in front of them and the trains moved before running towards it. As soon as the entire train had entered the portal, it blinked out of existence.

* * *

Neko's eyes fluttered open. She groaned. She felt a little nauseous. "What happened?"

"We got eaten," Kat deadpanned.

"Nee-chan?" Neko blinked.

"Yo," Kat saluted.

"Where are we?' Neko asked. She saw that Kat was trapped in a floating orb and so was she. "What is this?" She touched the inner surface. It felt smooth and cold.

"Sauron's stomach, I'm betting," said Kat as she looked around. It was dark and yet they could still see each other. "Must be where the people she swallowed get kept."

"Well, I'm breaking out," said Neko as she activated Gekiryuken. "Geki-chan, let's do it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" Kat tried to warn Neko but her sister had already struck with her Keyblade. Kat shielded her eyes as Neko got zapped and thrown backwards. She landed with a thud and groaned. "Never mind. I tried that too so if you want to hurt yourself be my guest. Personally, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh..." Neko pulled her legs to her chest and hugged her arms around her knees. "We're trapped."

"Looks like it," said Kat.

"How can you be so calm?" Neko asked curiously.

"Hey, you know me. Panicking would just waste energy," said Kat. "I want out, but even I know it's futile."

"So, what did Sauron want?" Neko asked. "Why did she swallow us?"

"Isn't it obvious? We carried that thing inside us for so long and then she got her own body. But, she wasn't whole. She swallowed us so she can absorb us and become whole," said Kat.

"Oh, no..." Neko felt despaired. Sauron was going to try and bring darkness to the Multiverse again. "She'll have the power to destroy the Multiverse now."

"I doubt that," said Kat. "We're still conscious here and she hasn't completely absorbed us. Sure she can access our powers but she's not at full strength until we're completely absorbed."

"How long will that be?" asked Neko.

"I'll give you a hint. These things we're trapped in were a hell of a lot bigger before," Kat tapped the inside of her prison.

* * *

"So, Sauron's base is the place I sent her to with my bomb after we dealt with Damien?" Kenzaki asked. Warren's face appeared onscreen.

"_That's right. It's called Venthara_," said Warren.

"And how do you know this?" Ryuji asked suspiciously.

"_I have my ways_," Warren shrugged. "_I know some people that sang like canaries when given the right incentive_."

Ryuji and Kenzaki weren't sure to believe him or not.

"We're getting close," said Ryuki as he read the gauges. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Kenzaki repeated. "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"And why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Ryuji.

"Because there's a barrier right at the exit!" Ryuki informed.

"NANI!?"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Of course, a pair of train tracks suddenly formed on both sides of the three connected trains. "Huh?" Ryuki questioned when the screen showed the kindly face of the Station Master. "Station Master!"

"I've come to help," said the Station Master from his office as he blew the whistle. "Look closely."

From behind the three trains was the KingLiner. It was one of the many gigantic train-like structures that acted as platforms for trains in the King's Terminal whenever it was in Station Mode. Now, in Liner Mode, it was here to help. It was mostly red with a serpent-like head and gold fangs and eyes. The red train then opened its mouth up to swallow the three trains and causing them to slow down and stop inside.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Kenzaki.

"Well, Ant contacted me and told me you may need help since there's a barrier," said the Station Master. "So, it's time for RAMMING SPEED!"

A pair of rockets called the King Fire propelled the trains forward and straight into the barrier. With the power of the KingLiner all the trains smashed through the barrier.

* * *

Grimm barged into the throne room and reported, "Mistress, they-"

"I know," said Sauron who was busy with Rosalinda. The silver-haired woman's kimono was opened and she was sitting on Sauron's lap. Sauron was kissing, licking and nibbling on Rosalinda's neck and shoulders and the woman moaned.

Grimm apologized, "Forgive me for coming in like this!" he bowed.

"Send the troops to entertain our guests," said Sauron as he dismissed the threat. They were in her world now that meant she had the home advantage.

* * *

The entire team exited the trains and looked around.

"So, this is the world Sauron made into her home," said Ryuki.

"And I bet that's where she lives," said Ryuji as he pointed at the large black castle with sharp towers that pierced the sky. Surrounding the castle was a miasma of evil.

"OK, team, let's move," said Warren.

Kotonoha looked at the sky and said, "Ne, Ryuji-kun?" as she tugged his sleeve.

"What is it, Koto-chan?" he asked.

"Is that cloud moving?" she pointed at a black cloud.

Everyone stared at the cloud and Warren said, "That's no cloud."

"HORRORS!" Ryuki shouted.

Yes, the cloud was in fact a swarm of Horrors and they looked hungry.

"Alright!" Ryuji grinned, "Now we're talking!" He ordered, "Loki, Tirain, Cyrain and Kishamoth, IKUZE!"

"Ikuyo, Eros and Athena," said Kotonoha.

"Okami, Buraki, Byakko and Buraki," spoke Kenzaki. "Let's take these suckers out."

"Kamen Riders! Henshin!" Ryuki called out.

"HENSHIN!!!" everyone called out.

"**GOLD FORM!**"

"**ANGEL FORM!**"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

"HENSHIN!"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

"**NEO FORM!**"

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

"**READY! BLADE IN!**"

"_Activation!_"

The Riders were all donned in their armours and ready for battle, all except for Warren who could not transform.

The Horrors came down on them and attacked. The swarm numbered in the dozens but the Riders would fight no matter what.

* * *

Sauron tipped the Kamen Rider figurines over on the Chess board as she watched the fight. "They have no such hope," said Sauron. "This is my world and I make the rules."

Jack Moon reported, "We have guards posted around the perimeter."

"And our children?" Sauron asked as she rubbed Rosalinda's back.

"The prince and princess are safely locked in their room with a barrier spell to protect them."

"Good, so we're ready for our enemies," said Sauron with a smirk. Most of her troops were either Horrors or humans possessed by Horrors to become her puppets. Either way the Riders would have a hard time getting through them.

* * *

Horrors fell but the ones that perished were quickly replaced. Byakko no Gai and Seiyuu no Gou were tearing into them with their claws and teeth.

"This is getting annoying!" snarled Garoh as he sliced a Horror in half with Tenrou. "At this rate we'll never get to Sauron!"

"We have to take them all out at once!" said Draco.

"CLOCK OVER!"

"Easier said than done!" said Scarab as she reappeared. She was clutching her arm.

"Jinxy-chan, daijoubu?" asked Draco.

"I'm fine, Baby," she told him but he still touched the injury with his Keyblade.

"Heal," he chanted and the energy healed her.

"Thanks," she said.

Vortex was slashing at the Horrors as Anti-Cross bashed their skulls together. As much as he was enjoying the carnage, the armoured Dragon Demon was getting bored.

The three Ifrits (Ifrit Gold Form, Efreet and Neo-Ifrit) were fighting back to back with their weapons.

"SURGE! MIZU NO RYU!" Efreet called out as he activated his Shikai. He sent out a torrent of water that flushed away several Horrors.

Ifrit was using the Liner Cross-Rod and slashing at the Horrors and running them through.

Neo-Ifrit ducked under a Horror and activated a card. "**Shoot Advent!**" Appearing in his right arm was an arm mounted cannon resembling the DynoLiner Mammoth's head.

"Freeze!!!" Neo-Ifrit called out as he sent a blast of sub-zero cold energy at the Horrors, turning them into ice cubes.

"Nice," complimented Ifrit.

"Thanks, Oyaji," said Efreet.

"Wow, Arigatou, Ojii-chan," said Neo-Ifrit.

Ifrit grumbled. He was not THAT old!

In the air was ALPHA and she was shooting the airborne Horrors down. Under her was OMEGA and she was slashing away at the Horrors using her OMEGA Blade.

"Bankai!" called out Warren as his Zanpakuto entered its second form. He then began moving at blinding speed, slicing the Horrors to shreds.

Draco shouted, "Minna, these things are just stalling us! We need to split up so that some of us can rescue the girls!"

"Leave that to me!" Ifrit volunteered. "Tenshi, Garoh, OMEGA! Let's go!" He called out, "Double Gengi! Jigokuha! Genki Hou!"

He blasted an opening through the horde of Horrors and shouted, "GO! GO! MOVE IT!!!"

* * *

"Mistress, I think they're coming," said Rosalinda as she slid off her mistress' lap. "Please, allow me to take care of them."

"Alright, Rosa-chan. Oh, and by the way…" Sauron grasped Rosalinda and pulled her into a deep and sensuous kiss before releasing her, "Be careful."

Dazed, Rosalinda could still manage a weak, "Alright."

* * *

The guards formed a barricade between themselves and the palace. No one would go in or out. They saw the four Riders approaching and prepared themselves.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!!!" Ifrit and Garoh roared as they sent the guards flying. Archers were at the ready and shooting at them but they were rendered unconscious by the intense killing intent that Garoh and Ifrit were releasing. They bashed their way through the door that was in the wall and ran along the straight towards the entrance of the castle, only to be met with a black-clad, female obstacle.

"You shall not proceed," said Dark Valkyrie as she stood in their way.

"Out of our way, bitch," Garoh growled.

"We want my sisters back, so don't make us hurt you," Ifrit threatened.

Tenshi tried to reason with her, despite being enemies, "Please, Rosalinda-san."

Dark Valkyrie shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"Well then," began OMEGA as she strode over towards her counterpart, "Guess we have a problem." She said to the others, "I'll handle her. You go in." She drew the OMEGA Blade and attacked, swinging at Dark Valkyrie. The black-clad Rider swung her HorrorGasher and blocked OMEGA's attack. "NOW!"

"Thank you," said Tenshi as she followed after Garoh and Ifrit who'd just broken through the door.

"I've been itching to fight you," said OMEGA.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," said Dark Valkyrie. "Of course I shall win for my Mistress."

"In your dreams, doll face," retorted OMEGA in disgust.

* * *

Not too far away where the KingLiner and Riders were fighting the Horrors stood Topper. Standing beside him was Hiro Stratos.

"Aren't you going to help?" Topper asked. "You haven't done much at all after Demones' demise."

"If they need my help I'll get myself involved," said Hiro. "In the meantime I wanna enjoy the show." He leaned against a tree.

"I see. By the way you told me you were seeing a girl. Were you lying?" Topper asked.

"You'd know if I was, Top Hat," replied Hiro. "Her name is Setsuna Kiyoura and she's the cutest little babe I've ever laid eyes on."

"Not a fling then?" Topper inquired.

"No, this time it's for real."

* * *

The thee Riders were headed for the throne room as they ran along the hallway. Guards knocked out behind them after trying to stop them. Ifrit and Garoh had done the majority of the knocking out. They wouldn't let anything get in their way, not even…

"End of the line for you," said Grimm as he stood in the Riders' way.

"I should say that to you," said Ifrit but Tenshi walked forward.

"I'll handle this one," said Tenshi as she glared at Grimm. "You go save Kat-san an Neko-san."

"Koto-chan, are you sure?" Ifrit asked. She gave him a nod.

"Come on, she says she can handle it!" Garoh insisted.

"You shall not pass!" Grimm shouted but then Tenshi got in his face.

"I think they shall," said Tenshi as she swung her sword at Grimm. Their weapons got locked together. "Kenzaki-san, Ryuji-kun, GO!"

The two male Riders ran past the female as she engaged in combat with Grimm.

* * *

Sauron admired her Chessboard. On one side were the Riders and on the other side were her forces. She picked up the one that resembled Tenshi.

"Hm...I always liked that inner blood-lust you had, Kotonoha-chan. Pity Ifrit got to you first. He healed your heart before you had the chance to kill those people who betrayed you." She put it down. She picked up Ifrit and Garoh's figures next. "And you two are so annoying." She ordered, "Jack Moon, take care of them."

"As you wish," said Jack Moon before he exited the throne room.

* * *

"Seems like they're having trouble," said Hiro as he slipped his card into his gun.

"So, you're going to help them now?" Topper asked.

"I was getting bored anyway. Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

* * *

"You shall go no further," said Jack Moon as he blocked the two Riders' path.

"Have you come to stop us, Jack Moon?" asked Garoh as he faced his rival.

"Yes, I have," said Jack Moon. "I have been ordered to stop you, Warrior Garoh."

"Let me handle this guy," volunteered Ifrit. "You go rescue my sisters."

"OK," nodded Garoh.

"Hey, Jack-Off Moon! Let's fight!" Ifrit challenged.

"Very well," said Jack Moon as he let Garoh past.

* * *

Grimm and Tenshi battled as sparks flew off their weapons when they clashed. Around them were the fallen bodies of Horrors which Tenshi had slain.

"For a newbie, you're doing pretty well," said Grimm. "Too bad you're fighting on the losing side."

"We'll beat you," said Tenshi. "Good will always triumph over evil!"

"Really? Is that so?" Grimm asked. "Wanna put that to the test?"

Before Tenshi could ask what Grimm meant by that he suddenly forced himself into her body, pushing out Eros and Athena. The Amazon and Cupid Imagin tumbled along the ground as they were forcefully ejected and stared at Kotonoha.

"Lady Kotonoha…" said Athena in shock as her contractor now sported long bone white hair.

"Hm, how interesting," Kotonoha spoke in Grimm's voice. Now she was G-Kotonoha.

"You heathen! Return her to us!" Athena demanded before charging at G-Kotonoha, only to be pushed back by a blast of energy.

"You two bore me," said G-Kotonoha as she produced Grimm's scythe. "Now, BEGONE!" She struck down with the scythe and the blast of power sent the two Imagin flying, dematerializing their bodies in the process. "Now, to deal with another pest."

* * *

Several Horrors stalked towards Scarab but all of a sudden they were shot in the back and fell. The beetle Rider looked to see who'd helped her.

"Yo," Crisis saluted. "Need help?"

Though surprised by Crisis' appearance, they weren't about to refuse reinforcements in any form. "Do what you want as long as you take these freaks down!" said Scarab.

"Roger."

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

* * *

Ifrit and Jack Moon battled but then foot steps caught their attention. Both turned to see the approaching figure, who was female judging by the slender build but her features were shadowed by the darkness. The unknown female slung a familiar looking belt around her waist before speaking in a male voice.

"Henshin."

The stranger swiped a Rider Pass across the belt.

"**TERROR FORM!**"

The new Rider revealed itself to be clad in a black and green bodysuit with black armor. The gauntlets and boots were black and hanging from the belt was coat-like fabric. The shoulders were shaped like skulls and the helmet had a skull-like faceplate. The Rider also wore a cloak and a hood.

"Grimm?" Jack Moon asked.

"Oh, it's me and someone else," said Terror. "Call me Kamen Rider Terror in this form." He requested, "Would you let me play?"

"Very well," said Jack Moon. "I have other things to deal with." He then vanished.

"Hey, no running from a fight!" Ifrit yelled.

"How about you play with me for a change?" said Terror.

"Sounds like fun," said Ifrit and then he charged for Terror. Right at that moment Athena and Eros appeared.

"Wait!" Eros shouted.

"That's Lady Kotonoha!" Athena shouted.

Ifrit faltered and Terror took advantage of that moment of hesitation to assemble his HorrorGasher and slash Ifrit across the chest. The Rider grunted.

"What!?" Ifrit demanded.

"Actually, they're right," said Terror as he reached up and removed the helmet, showing G-Kotonoha's face. Ifrit's eyes widened as he looked at his fiancée's face. Terror then put the helmet back on.

"You bastard…let her go!" Ifrit demanded.

"Make me," said Terror. He then lunged forward and attacked.

* * *

Ifrit battled against Terror, who was in fact Kotonoha being possessed by Sauron's servant, Grimm. He was reluctant to harm her and was distracted. He wanted to get through to her, not harm her, "Koto-chan, wake up!"

"Shut up!" Terror roared as he slashed Ifrit across the chest and sent him flying into a wall with a kick. Eros and Athena leapt into action and restrained him. "Let go! Let go, I say!"

Ifrit recovered and attacked again, bringing his sword down on Terror. However, he froze when Terror's armor vanished and he was staring at G-Kotonoha. Taking advantage of this moment of hesitation, the possessed girl slashed at Ifrit with her sword. She then spun around and slashed at Eros and Athena. She turned to regard Ifrit.

"Is that all you got?" G-Kotonoha said and then she spun around to slash at Athena who tried to sneak up on her.

"Lady Kotonoha…" Athena groaned as she picked herself up. "Fight it."

"Sorry, but she's sleeping right now," G-Kotonoha mocked as she tapped her forehead. "She can't hear you…"

Ifrit cursed, "Kuso…" as he got up to his feet and towards G-Kotonoha who slashed at him again, sending him falling. She then slashed at Eros again, sending him falling.

Ifrit got up to his feet, his armor forcefully deactivated as he stumbled towards his frozen fiancée. "Koto-chan…you're stronger than this!" He grabbed onto G-Kotonoha who instantly transformed into Terror once more. Terror punched Ryuji across the face and this made Ryuji change into his Orphenoch form. However, he was still reluctant to harm Kotonoha who was now being controlled. "Come back to me, Koto-chan!" the Ifrit Orphenoch roared.

"SHUT UP!!!" Terror roared as he pushed the Ifrit Orphenoch backwards with a kick and then stabbed at him with his sword. The blade sunk into his stomach brutally. The Ifrit Orphenoch froze when the blade ran him through. Terror snickered as he withdrew his blade and watched the Orphenoch stumble backwards. To finish the job Terror performed a brutal upward slash.

SLASH!!!

"NO!!!" Eros shouted.

"RYUJI!!!" Athena wailed.

Blue flames burst out from his wound as he reverted to human form. Grey ash spilled onto the ground as he groaned. He began to fall backwards when all of a sudden Terror caught his hand to stop him from falling.

"What!?" Terror exclaimed.

"Heh, looks like she's awake," said Ryuji with a smug grin.

Kotonoha's voice came out from Terror, "Ryuji-kun, are you alright?"

"Now that you're back, babe," said Ryuji. "Athena, now!"

"RIGHT!" Athena dove forward and entered Terror, forcefully pushing Grimm out. In the process the armor disappeared.

"Ryuji-kun," said Kotonoha apologetically, "I'm so sorry I hurt you." She hugged him.

"Easy there, Koto-chan," said Ryuji. "I'm still sore." She let go.

"Sorry." Her eyes then took on a look of fury as she glared at Grimm. "As for you, it's time for some payback!" She slung her Tenshi Belt around her waist and held her pass. "Eros, come!"

"OK!" Eros dove into Kotonoha's body, sharing the space with Athena.

"Athena, Eros, ikuyo! Henshin!" She swiped the pass over the belt.

"**ANGEL FORM!**"

Her armor formed and she pointed at Grimm menacingly, "Prepare for divine punishment!!!"

Grimm was unimpressed and charged at her, swinging down his scythe to cut through her. She ducked and slammed her palm into his chest before following up with a spear strike to the throat. She then used a front kick to send him tumbling along the ground.

She assembled her A-Gasher into Sword Mode and said, "This time, you can't make me hurt Ryuji-kun anymore." She swiped her Rider Pass over her belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"HYAH!!!" Tenshi yelled as she charged at Grimm as he charged right back. She performed a quick horizontal swing that cut right through Grimm's waist. The Bone Imagin froze before his entire body exploded. An orb rose from the flames and flew away to escape.

"Yatta," said Tenshi as she hefted her sword onto her shoulder.

"Man that was hot," said Ryuji.

* * *

Garoh smashed into the throne room to see Sauron sitting on her throne. She was beautiful, wearing a black dress with a short skirt and without sleeves. Over her arms she wore gloves and she wore a cape. On her head she wore her mask.

Sauron greeted with a large smile plastered on her face, "Welcome, Kenzaki."

Garoh demanded, "Give. Her. BACK."

Sauron pointed to herself. "You don't have to look far. She's right here. Just look at my face."

Garoh rebutted, "You aren't her. Now give me back my wife."

Sauron responded to his statement with an evil laugh. "Give her back? Oh, please! You know that's impossible! She's back where she belongs and I'm not giving her up."

Garoh's grip on his sword taunted, "Then I'll take her back."

Sauron challenged, "Come and get her!" She slid on her mask. "RINKI GAISO!" She transformed into the Black Lioness Armor but the helmet didn't form. Her mask was still set on her face. She then summoned, "Shadu Iraki Yuuza! Dark Gekiryuken, to me!" A black and red version of Gekiryuken appeared in her hand. She swung the sword about before hefting it on her shoulder. "This will be fun!!!"

Both charged at each other and swung their blades. Under her mask Sauron grinned as their swords clashed, sending sparks flying around them as they tried to land a strike on one another. He swung at her head but he hesitated for a second, giving Sauron a chance to slash him across the chest. Garoh couldn't feel pain, physical pain, but he could feel emotional pain. How was he to defeat Sauron without hurting Neko in the process?

Still, he had to defeat Sauron and figure out a way to free her. Unfortunately, Sauron was prepared for anything as she raised her hand and aimed her palm at him. With a shout of, "KUROGANE!" she summoned her cannon and fired at Garoh. The giant cannonball smashed into him and sent him crashing into the wall leaving a dent. The cannonball and cannon vanished as Garoh dropped onto his feet and still ready to fight.

"Is that all you got?" Garoh taunted.

Sauron shot back, "I still have more tricks! MASSHU! Swallow him!"

The box-like with a mouth filled with sharp teeth rose up and chomped on Garoh. However, Garoh managed to break his way out of the box with his Ki, blasting his way out as Masshu exploded.

Garoh shouted, "I've beaten you once before and I can do it again!"

Sauron rebutted, "But you're not just fighting me! You're fighting them! NYAO NYAO DAN!" The large cat made of Fierce Ki lunged at Garoh but he easily swatted it away like it was nothing.

Garoh said, "Someone as evil as you could never control Geki like she could!"

Sauron charged forward and grabbed Garoh by the throat. She shouted, "It's still power and I wield it nonetheless! RYUOU GIRI!**"** Garoh was thrown into the wall by the attack. She then formed a ball of Rinki in her hand before tossing it at him. "RAIGO DAN!"

Garoh countered, "Crescent Kick!" and kicked the attack away. It flew up into the ceiling and blew it up, sending rubble falling around them.

Sauron quipped, "You're tougher than I thought. Guess this will be fun after all. KUROGANE! PICK!" Garoh barely dodged both attacks as the cannonball and spike came at him. His armor sparked as the spike scratched him on the side and the cannonball nearly knocked into him. "I got you now! GALIPER! NAMIHANA!" The grid formed and a box rose up around Garoh before the lid covered the top. The large whip came crashing down to crush Garoh who was in the box.

"Gotcha!" said Sauron but then she stared at the remains of the box to see Garoh standing. "NAMIHANA!"

"SHOKU GIRI!" His attack sliced the whip to ribbons.

Sauron yelled, "Nice sword! Look at mine! RANMA! "A large sword came swinging down on Garoh. Garoh sidestepped the massive blade and charged forward before he slashed Sauron across the chest.

Sauron instead of showing agony, taunted, "I think Neko felt that one. I heard her screaming. She's screaming, "No, Ken-kun! You're hurting me"!" She laughed.

Garoh snapped, "You're lying!"

Sauron smirked, "Why not ask her?" Sauron created an astral projection which appeared like a naked Neko, curled up in a ball and trembling in pain.

Astral Neko trembled. "It hurts..."

Garoh shouted, "Neko! Fight back! Don't let this bitch win!"

Sauron took advantage of this and slashed Garoh several times in the chest before he punched him across the face and then kicked him in the stomach. She then followed up with a brutal kick to his chest that sent him crashing into the wall. The projection disappeared and Sauron surprised Garoh with a quick slash across his chest.

Sauron snickered, "Sorry, but she needs her beauty sleep."

Garoh demanded, "Neko...give her...back." Sauron laughed in his face.

"You failed to protect her! Was it smart to leave her alone at home where she's vulnerable? I mean, really? I know where you live and you didn't do so much on security. It was easy for me to go inside and eat her up. She was delicious, by the way." She punched him across the face several times. "You're worthless (WHAM!), pitiful (WHAM!), pathetic (WHAM!). What does she ever see in you?" She sent him flying into a wall.

"Ne…Neko…" Garoh picked himself up.

"Oh, I forgot, you can't feel pain," Sauron mused as she approached him. "Maybe it would be best if I gave that back to you."

"Fat chance, bitch!" Garoh snarled as he swung at her. She teleported and got behind him.

"Oh, really?" She tugged at his belt and ripped it off his waist before tossing it over her shoulder. The armor vanished, leaving Kenzaki with only Tenrou and his Rider Pass. She grabbed him by the back of his head and purred menacingly, "You don't know what's pain is like, right? Let me introduce you to it." She then sent her energy through his body, creating the pain sensors he had been born without. Kenzaki had been born with a condition that left him unable to feel pain. Kenzaki's eyes shot wide open as pain, incredible pain, went through his body. He wanted to scream but he wasn't going to give Sauron the satisfaction.

"SCREAM, SCREAM FOR ME! SCREAM JUST LIKE WHEN YOU SAW ME SLAUGHTER YOUR FAMILY!" she exclaimed, laughing in glee. "SCREAM!!!"

Tenrou and the Rider Pass slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground as Kenzaki's body was forced ramrod straight as Sauron caused him more and more pain. Feeling bored since she couldn't get him to scream she tossed him onto the floor. She sneered. "Pathetic." Her eyes then travelled over Kenzaki's body. "Hm…I have her memories. In her mind you're a fantastic lover." She stalked towards Kenzaki like a predator.

"Keep away from me…" Kenzaki threatened as he got back to his feet.

"Aw…don't be like that. I just want to play," Sauron purred.

"I'm not going to let you."

Sauron scoffed, "You seem to believe that you have a choice in that matter." In the blink of an eye she was in front of him. "I may prefer women, but even I need a man some of the time." Kenzaki swung at her and she caught his fist. "Is that all you got? Well?" Kenzaki mumbled something. "Speak up. I can't hear you?" She cupped a hand around her ear.

Kenzaki snarled and shouted, "I said...GIVE HER BACK!!!" Kenzaki slammed his fist into Sauron's gut. It was like a wrecking ball had hit her right in the stomach or the equivalent of what a man experienced when kicked in the balls. She staggered backwards.

"Why you...!!!" Sauron snapped her fingers and summoned her Horrors. "Dogpile him!" The Horrors obeyed and jumped at Kenzaki, burying him under their weight. Sauron smirked as she watched Kenzaki pathetically struggle against the Horrors. However, there was a violet explosion that vaporised all the Horrors and forcing Sauron to cover her eyes. "What...?" she hissed.

"Is that all you got?" Kenzaki remarked as he glowed with Violet Fierce Ki, "Coz if it is you're just pathetic."

"Now you're pissing me off!" Sauron removed her mask and opened her mouth wide, "ITADAKIMASU!!!" She charged at him, attempting to eat him whole. "GET IN MY BELLY AND JOIN THEM!!!"

"EAT THIS! RO RO DAN!!!" Kenzaki shouted as he sent a blast of wolf-shaped Fierce Ki into Sauron's mouth, causing an explosion. Kenzaki picked up Tenrou and called out, "LUNAR HENSHIN!"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

Sauron groaned as her stomach started to hurt. She went back to psychological warfare, making her face look like Neko's as the mask vanished and staring back at Garoh was the blue-eyed face of his wife..

"Aren't you happy to see her face, Ken-kun?" Sauron purred as she looked at Garoh face to faceplate. "I mean she does have a lovely face, doesn't she?" She traced a finger along Garoh's chestplate. "You can still have her back, if you join me…URK!"

"Here's my answer," said Garoh as he had fist planted firmly in Sauron's gut. The punch sent her staggering backwards.

"Nice try, but you see-" She was cut off when she felt her stomach quaking. "Urk, what's happening?"

Her mouth suddenly opened wide as she vomited but what came out with her vomit was a human form. It was a girl identical to her. She was also as naked as a newborn.

"Neko?" Garoh asked hopefully.

"Ugh…" Kat groaned as she opened her red eyes. "Why do I feel like I was inside a washing machine?"

Garoh grunted in dissatisfaction, "Tch, wrong one."

Kat then remembered, "Ugh...I was swallowed. Huh, Kenny? What's going on?" She felt a breeze and looked down at herself, "And why am I naked?"

Sauron meanwhile was in a foul mood, well fouler. The Black Lioness armor had vanished and her skin was beginning to show cracks. "Damn you," she growled at him.

Garoh cracked his knuckles, "Now, to get the one I came for."

Kat offered, "Need help?" She wanted to pay Sauron back for swallowing her.

Garoh shook his head, "No. This time, she's mine."

Sauron roared and went back to attacking Garoh. She took a swipe at him and he raised his forearm. Sparks flew when her claws connected. She then swiped him across the chest over and over again before she kneed him in the faceplate. He dropped to the floor and she had him pinned down with her foot.

"Now, you DIE!" Sauron roared as she extended her claws and just as she was about to run them through she froze.

Neko's voice was screaming inside Sauron, '_LEAVE KEN-KUN ALONE!!!_'

Sauron was shocked and confused, "What!? You're awake!?"

Neko continued, '_I won't let you hurt Ken-kun anymore! Now, let me out! LET ME OUT!_'

Sauron groaned and held her stomach before putting a hand on her mouth. Her stomach was quaking.

Sauron moaned, "Ugh...indigestion." She staggered backwards as her stomach continued to hurt. She stepped off Garoh and stumbled as nausea came. "I don't…feel so good."

Garoh picked himself up and apologized, "Neko! Sorry if this hurts!"

He punched Sauron in the gut...HARD!!! Sauron then puked out Neko. She too was naked.

Garoh stared at his wife's naked form. He then went over and helped her sit up. "Neko?" Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his eyes.

"Ken-kun…" While the girl was relieved to be free, she was also disgusted since she was covered in Sauron's barf. Neko grimaced in disgust, "Ew..."

Kat tried to sound supportive, "It'll wash off, I hope."

Neko complained, "But I'm covered in demon barf!" Neko stared at Garoh and smiled wide. "Ken-kun!"

Garoh exclaimed happily, "Neko!"

Sauron cursed when she was down on her knees, "Damn it..." A black orb flew into her hand and formed into Grimm-Bat. "Henshin!" She snapped the bat to her belt and transformed into her Kamen Rider Form. "Now, I'm going to finish you," she said as she stood up.

Kat and Neko exchanged looks and nodded before rising to their feet in spite of their current nakedness. Kat's belt formed as she held her card. "Henshin!" she called.

"Ultimate Gekiryu Henshin!" Neko called.

The sisters were engulfed in light before being donned in armor. Not only were they prepared for battle, but they were no longed indecently exposed.

"OK, it's payback time," said CopyKat as she got her claws ready.

"I agree," said Ultimate Ryukendo.

Garoh and Sauron were fighting sword-to-sword as sparks flew from their weapons, suddenly, the twin Riders struck hard and fast.

"SHISHI DAN!" Ryukendo called.

"SHISHI HOKOHA!" CopyKat called.

Both sisters threw their Ki, which formed into a white lion for Ryukendo and a black lioness for CopyKat. The two Ki-beasts slammed into Sauron and sent her flying into a wall.

"I said this was mine!" Garoh repeated.

"Sorry, Kenny, but this is personal," said CopyKat. "After all she did swallow us whole."

"Onee-chan is right, Ken-kun. Let us finish this nightmare once and for all," added Ryukendo.

"Fine, but let me help. After all I did come all this way," said Garoh.

"Triple-Team Time!" CopyKat called and the three charged.

Garoh: "SHOKU GIRI!"

Ryukendo: "RAI RAI ZAN!"

CopyKat: "RESSHUKEN!"

The electrified slash struck Sauron across the chest before Tenrou slashed her from the opposite direction. A combo of hits slammed into Sauron repetitively before the three Riders sent her flying with their kicks.

Sauron dug herself out of the rubble and fired upon them with the eye on her chest. They scattered as the blasts came. One nearly hit CopyKat but she was pulled out of the way by Garoh.

"What?" CopyKat blinked.

"Neko would cry if you died," said Garoh.

The blast headed for Ryukendo crashed into her shield but she managed to disperse it. She stared at Sauron through her silver visor. She recalled all the pain and suffering Sauron had committed through her and her sister and all the pain she'd caused to everyone she'd made contact with.

It was time to finish this.

Calling on her Kageki, the power travelled up her Keyblade causing it to glow gold. The Ultimate Gekiryuken was prepared for the final attack.

"KYUUKYOUKU RYUOU GIRI!!!" Ryukendo shouted as she swung and a golden dragon made of her Kageki flew straight towards Sauron. Sauron's eyes widened when she saw the blast but she didn't have time to move before it collided with her.

There was an explosion which tossed Sauron through the air. She crashed into her throne before falling to the floor.

"How is this possible? How am I suddenly so weak?" Sauron murmured to herself.

"Aw, what's the matter?" mocked CopyKat. "Didn't get your vitamins?"

* * *

Dark Valkyrie was still engaged in combat with OMEGA when all of a sudden she felt an uncomfortable chill running down her spine. She gasped, "Mistress!" before flying away.

"HEY!" OMEGA yelled, "We weren't finished yet! Get back here!"

* * *

Sauron felt Garoh's blade under her chin. She glared hatefully at her enemies.

"Your reign ends here, Sauron. Goodbye," said Garoh, but right as he was about to finish her off, Demona and Damon came running in and placed themselves between Garoh and their parent. "What?" He never knew there were children here.

Demona and Damon shouted, "LEAVE PAPA ALONE!"

Garoh repeated in confusion, "Papa?"

CopyKat explained, "Those are Sauron's kids. She made them with Rosalinda."

"Leave my Mistress be!" insisted Dark Valkyrie as she too joined her children in protecting Sauron.

Ryukendo, as she saw this, suggested, "Ken-kun, I think we should just go. I miss Maya-chan and Gou-chan." She was tired and wanted to go home.

Garoh stared at the fallen Living Gate. He stated, "You're lucky Sauron. Next time, I'll finish you." The three Riders then made their way to the exit.

"There won't be a next time," Sauron hissed.

* * *

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**" Crisis fired a blast of black and green energy from his gun.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**" Vortex shot through the holographic card projections lined up in front of him and watched as the energy bullet grew bigger and bigger.

"FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA SHOTTO!" After aligning the purple mask with the blade of his Keyblade, a purple AuraLiner of the ChronoLiner surrounded him as he aimed the Keyblade and fired a beam of purple energy from his weapon.

The three attacks collided with the Horrors, obliterating them all in the process in a tremendous blaze.

"Yatta!" Draco cheered.

"Hey, they're here!" Vortex pointed when he saw OMEGA, Garoh, CopyKat, Ifrit, Tenshi and Ryukendo running towards them.

"Mama!" Cathy hugged CopyKat.

"Big Sis!" Bobby hugged CopyKat as well.

"OK, you can let go of me now!" CopyKat grumbled while still smiling.

"Onee-chan! Neko-chan!" Draco exclaimed happily.

"Can we save this reunion for later, guys?" asked Warren impatiently. "It's time to go," he said as he pointed at the KingLiner. "Oh, and good job there."

"Guys, I think we need to hurry," said Vortex as he pointed at the demonic time train in the sky that was headed straight for them.

Inside the HorrorLiner was an extremely pissed off Sauron. Her grip tightened around the handlebars as she roared, "YOU ALL JUST GO AND DISAPPEAR RIGHT NOW!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!"

The HorrorLiner's main cannon began to power up as a barrage or blood red lasers shot out from the passenger cars. The Riders scrambled and ran to the KingLiner.

"Move! Move!" Warren shouted.

"MOVE YOUR BUTTS YOU IDIOTS!!!" CopyKat shouted as she ran for cover.

Once everyone was inside the KingLiner, the train flew straight into an exit portal.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sauron roared as she fired her cannon.

The HorrorLiner's main cannon fired a powerful blast of power at the KingLiner and managed to hit its rear. It shook but managed to stay on course before going into the portal and getting out of Venthara.

Sauron seethed as she cursed the Riders. They had humiliated her for the last time. "I will get even, and make you all suffer," she swore, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU, JUST YOU WAIT!!!" She gave chase and followed them into the portal.

"She's pretty stubborn, isn't she?" Ant asked the Station Master as they gazed at the screen. They could see Sauron chasing the KingLiner using the HorrorLiner.

"Yes, she is," agreed the Station Master. "Best she learns how to lose gracefully." He blew into his whistle.

A hatch atop the KingLiner's head opened up to reveal a large missile which then swiveled around and aimed itself at Sauron. Sauron gawked when she saw the missile and then panicked when it was fired. The missile left a trail of smoke before colliding with the HorrorLiner.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!

Sauron screamed, "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!!! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!!!" The resulting explosion derailed her and sent her train falling down into the wormhole and back to Venthara.

"You were saving that thing for a special occasion, weren't you?" Ant asked.

"I might have," said the Station Master. He checked his pocket watch and said, "It's time for lunch. Would you like to join me for some fried rice?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Ant.

* * *

Later, the team returned to the King's Terminal for a good rest. At the moment, Warren and Kenzaki were having a couple of drinks together while discussing the mission.

Warren asked, "So, guess you saw Sauron's family, huh?"

Kenzaki stared at Warren in disbelief, "You knew?!"

Warren clarified, "I paid her a visit on Christmas. I was surprised too."

Kenzaki grumbled, "Great, now we gotta deal with two mini-Saurons."

Warren added, "They are her weakness too. That kind of devotion isn't one of respect or fear. They love her and I know she loves them."

Kenzaki asked, "So...what do we do?"

Warren replied, "If Sauron strikes, we strike back, just like we always do. I don't want to involve kids, even if they are demon spawn.

Kenzaki agreed and understood, "I get what you mean."

* * *

Kat and Neko had gotten themselves cleaned up and were now relaxing in a large bathtub, soaking in the warm water.

"I'm so glad to be clean," said Kat as she sighed. "I mean I was really starting to stink."

"Me too," said Neko. Maya was in her hands and the baby giggled. "Oh, and I missed you too, Maya-chan."

Kat was holding Gou who was splashing her. Even she missed the babies. She felt a special connection with them. "Well, at least we know a few things about what's Sauron's planning."

"Yes, we have to tell the others," said Neko.

The two, while inside Sauron, had learnt some very important information. This information would be useful in defeating Sauron.

"But first let's just soak up and relax," said Kat as she submerged herself up to her chin. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Wow, Sauron nearly got what she wanted but got beat by the Riders. Guess she wants payback now after this, huh? Whatever it is it can't be good.

Shadow Element 13: Sweet, Garoh got to kick Sauron's ass a little bit. Sauron at full power was certainly scary though. Wonder what she has planned?


	18. The Other Woman

The woman stepped off the train when it stopped at the platform. Holding her hand was a young girl, around the age of four or five. The little girl had bright blue eyes and shoulder length silver hair, while the woman, who looked to be in her mid twenties, had short black hair and the same blue eyes as her daughter.

The little girl asked the woman, "Mommy, what are we doing here?"

"We're going to find your daddy," the woman answered, smiling. It had taken her years to track down the man who'd gotten her pregnant. She may not have been happy about it at first but when she laid eyes on her daughter the day she was born she instantly fell in love and did her best to take care of her as a single mother. Now it was time for the man to come and face the music. In her hand she held an address. It was convenient since the man who gave her the address also gave her a special ticket to board the only train that she could ride to find him.

She didn't exactly blame the man for knocking her up. They both knew their relationship was only a one night stand. But what she hadn't realized until close to a month later was that the condom had broke and that she was pregnant with his child.

* * *

Kenzaki shivered as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Ken-kun, what's wrong?" asked Neko.

"It's nothing Neko," said Kenzaki. Though right now, he wasn't too sure.

"OK," said Neko as she continued to breast feed Maya. When she was done she gave Maya to Kumiko before taking Gou from Kenzaki to feed him as well.

* * *

"**THE OTHER WOMAN"**

* * *

Since the Riders had been around since the previous year, seeing at least one of them in action was pretty normal for the citizens of Sakakino City.

"ARGH!"

BAM!

Like now.

Vortex was embedded into a wall, upside down, after being tossed into it by a monster that looked like a rampaging humanoid bull. It was a Grongi, the Bull Grongi.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Neo-Ifrit as he helped pull off the Rider that was stuck to the wall.

"I've had better days," Vortex groaned. "Where's Cathy-san?"

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" ALPHA called out as she hovered in the air and began shooting lasers at the monsters. "COME ON, LET'S PARTY!" She laughed.

"I have to hand it to her," said Neo-Ifrit. "She takes after Aunt Kat pretty well."

Said bull monster had appeared after the emergence of a dimensional rift. It looked like a Viking since it had a brown beard and bull horns on its helmet. It had spoken in a language none of the Riders could understand. It also wielded a staff with a prong-shaped head at the end. Right now it was being bombarded by lasers as it tried to deflect the shots in futile.

Deciding to get in up close and personal with the thing, ALPHA landed and took off her wings which she wielded like a pair of swords. She slashed at the bull-like beast as Vortex and Neo-Ifrit ran to join her.

However, the sudden appearance of several Horrors soon put a stop to that as they flew out from the dark alleys and attacked the two male Riders.

"Kuso," Vortex cursed as he drew a card depicting a silver and blue Rider with green eyes. "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: SPADE!**"

The Horrors were slammed backwards when a blue rectangular projection depicting a blue dragon shot out from Vortex's belt. He then ran through the projection and transformed into a Rider clad in silver armor with a blue spade and dragon symbol on the chest, a blue bodysuit, with silver armor plating on the forearms and shins and a helmet with a single horn and green eyes.

He drew his V-Book and converted it to Sword Mode as Neo-Ifrit joined him. The Rider from the future drew a card from his belt and activated it.

"**Strike Advent!**"

The Tricera-Buster appeared on his hand and he smashed it into the Horrors, blowing them up instantly. Vortex was swinging his sword, slashing away. One tried to attack from above but the Rookie Rider countered by activating a card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: METAL!**"

His entire body glowed and turned into strong and durable organic metal which deflected the Horror's attack before he slashed at it. He then swung around and sliced off its head. He scanned the area and saw several more Horrors were alive. A couple of them were stalking towards a woman and child. Vortex acted quickly and activated a card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: MACH!**"

He shot forward like a bullet and attacked the Horrors brutally. "Get out of here!" he told the woman and child who nodded and ran off.

The Horrors fell and were defeated, leaving the Bull Grongi and ALPHA. ALPHA was tossed backwards as the spear of the monster sent her tumbling backwards.

"Time to finish this," said Vortex as he grabbed a Final Attack Ride card. Neo-Ifrit nodded as he drew out his Full Charge ticket. Finally, ALPHA opened up her phone and pressed 'OK'.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: SPA-SPA-SPA-SPADE!**"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"_Excel Charge!_"

The three Riders launched themselves into the air and executed a Triple Rider Kick, slamming their charged up feet into the Grongi. The monster went tumbling along the ground before exploding.

"Yatta!" Neo-Ifrit cheered before he shared high-fives with Vortex and ALPHA. "We so rule!"

"Excuse me," the trio heard and turned to look at the woman who Vortex had saved earlier.

"Sorry, but we're not giving away autographs," said ALPHA, assuming that was the woman's intent. They were Riders so they were pretty famous.

"No, I don't want an autograph, though I thank you for saving me," the woman said gratefully, "Actually, I want to know if any of you know a certain Kenzaki Tsukuba." The three Riders froze at hearing the name. Who was this person and how did she know Kenzaki?

"How would we know someone like that?" Neo-Ifrit denied.

"Because he's a Rider like you three," she answered.

She knew about that too?

"Why would you want to see him?" Vortex asked.

"It's important," said the woman. She gestured to her daughter, "Because this little girl is his daughter."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ryuji grumbled.

"Oh, suck it up," Warren hissed. "I gotta do it too. Now shut up, have fun, and keep my little girl happy."

"Would you like more tea?" Tessa asked as she held up a pot filled with imaginary tea.

"Yes please," said Ryuji, his lips twitching.

He and Warren were seated at a short round table with Tessa and a few stuffed animals. They were having a tea party with the little girl.

"Just bear with it, kohai. When you have a little girl you gotta have to do this too," he told him.

"I've played dolls with Kokoro-chan once, Aniki," said Ryuji. "I know what it's like." Ryuji shivered.

"Something wrong?" Warren asked.

"I just felt a strange chill."

* * *

"I'll get it," said Kenzaki as he heard the doorbell. He walked over and opened it. "Yeah, who is it?"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kenzaki?" the woman said.

Kenzaki's eyes went wide. "Ma-ma-ma-Masane…What are you doing here?" stuttered Kenzaki.

"I've come to introduce you to our daughter," said Masane as she gestured to the little girl. "Her name is Masako."

"Are you really my daddy?" the little girl asked.

Suddenly, Kumiko shouted out, "Neko-neechan! Wake up! Why did you faint!" Maya and Gou crawled over to their mother and poked her unconscious form.

"Can we talk someplace else?" asked Kenzaki, "In private?"

"Of course," said Masane.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" asked Kenzaki. He, Masane and Masako were seated at a booth in the GaroLiner with the woman and her daughter seated across the young man.

"I'm fine," answered Masane as she sipped her coffee. Masako was having some ice cream. Kenzaki was having some extra strong coffee. "What happened to you? You look younger."

"Yeah, stuff happens," shrugged Kenzaki. "It comes with the job. So how did you get to this world?"

"The same way you did," she said, holding up her ticket. "I've been looking for you and someone conveniently gave me this and your address."

"I wonder who," said Kenzaki, having an idea and the idea was of someone in a top-hat, overcoat and with a pointed nose. He looked at the young child and noted the silver hair that was like his. "She really is mine, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, and I love her," said Masane. "I don't care if she was born out of wedlock. She's my special little girl."

"So, did you come here to ask me to take responsibility?" asked Kenzaki.

"No, I haven't," Masane answered. "I've been doing well on my own raising Masako."

"Then why did you track me down?" Kenzaki asked.

"Must you ask the obvious? Masako deserves to know who her father is," said Masane.

"I see," said Kenzaki guiltily. He looked to Masako. "So, you're not going to make you give you money, are you?"

"I don't want your money, Kenzaki," retorted Masane sharply. "What I want is for you to get to know our daughter."

"Yeah, I guess she deserves to spend a day with me," said Kenzaki, "But the thing is I've got my own family right now. I've gotta talk to this with Neko too."

"Neko? You got married to a girl who's named Neko?" asked Masane with a cocked eyebrow.

"She's the only person I've ever truly felt something like this before," said Masane. "It's not lust. It's love."

"So, you have finally fallen in love," said Masane as she smiled. "I'm glad for you."

"Good, because I think it's time I talk with her before she gets the wrong idea."

* * *

"I'm home!" Kenzaki called but he met silence. He didn't ever hear Gou and Maya. Had Sauron come back and taken his family away from him again? "Neko?" Kumiko came over to him, looking upset. "Kumiko, where's Neko?"

"She left this," said Kumiko as she handed Kenzaki a note. Kenzaki took it and read it before frowning.

The note had read, "Ken-kun, I need to be away to think for a bit. I took the twins too. Don't come looking for me. I'll call you. Neko."

"Damn it…" he cursed. "Not again." He turned to the door.

"I don't think she wants to even look at you right now. You know she wants to be alone when she's upset," reminded Kumiko. Kenzaki gritted his teeth. Kumiko was right. He needed to give Neko some time to cool off before confronting her.

Suddenly, a fist hit the back of his head and he spun around in anger. "WHAT!"

Standing there with an irate expression, crossed arms, and narrowed red eyes was Kat. "OK, buster. What the hell did you do this time?" she accused.

* * *

Neko knocked on Kotonoha's door and when it opened it was Loki who greeted her. "Neko-san, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her upset expression. She had with her a duffel bag and strapped to her front and back were baby carriers with Maya on her front and Gou on her back.

"Would you mind if I crashed here for a bit?" Neko asked, nearly pleading.

* * *

Yuuki and Ryuji stood across from each other in the DynoLiner's training room. Both Riders had their belts on. In Ryuji's hand was Yuuki's V-Book.

"OK, Rookie, so far you're doing pretty well," Ryuji complimented.

"Arigatou, sempai," said Yuuki with a smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Ryuji warned and Yuuki's smile faded. "Your victories, however, are only because of your gear. You rely too much on your weapons in a fight, which is why I'm holding this here. Remember that a weapon can be taken away from you and used against you. Now, today what I want you to do is snatch this away from me. I am going to use it against you, though. I may not be able to use the cards, but I can use a sword and gun pretty well." He opened it up and took out the Vortex card before tossing it to Yuuki. "Alright, let's do this, Rookie. Henshin!"

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

"Henshin!" Yuuki commanded as he activated his own belt.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

"Do your worst, Rookie," taunted Ifrit as he held the V-Book in one hand and waved Vortex over with two fingers. "Come on, show me what you got."

Vortex took the bait and charged forward, throwing his fist at Ifrit who sidestepped and tripped him. "What have I been teaching you?" questioned Ifrit as Vortex picked himself back up. "Have you been paying attention to our lessons up until now?"

Vortex growled and then lunged at Ifrit, throwing punches at the dino-themed Rider who calmly dodged each hit with ease. He wasn't even using the special speed boost his Tyrano Form armor granted him. Ifrit ducked under a swing and used a sweep kick to trip Vortex again. "You're pathetic," mocked Ifrit. Vortex rolled himself onto his front and pushed himself back to his feet. "Don't you want this back?" Ifrit said as he waved the V-Book in front of Vortex.

Vortex charged and this time was fighting more aggressively. Ifrit took him more seriously as he blocked all of Vortex's blows. Vortex punched and kicked at Ifrit who had to use his forearms to guard himself. One kick actually hit him and Ifrit staggered back. "Heh, not bad, Rookie," complimented Ifrit.

"I had a good teacher," said Vortex as he got into a boxing stance, "And I've been doing some extra reading on martial arts."

"Reading is one thing," retorted Ifrit, "But putting what you read to practice is a whole other thing. Now, show me what you got!"

Vortex nodded and attacked but then he jumped out of the way when a blade came down dangerously close to his head. "Sempai!"

"What? I told you I'd use it against you, didn't I?" Ifrit pointed out as he tapped the blade of the V-Book's Sword Mode. "By the way, this is a pretty nice sword." He pointed the tip at Vortex. "Now, come and get it."

Vortex nodded and charged straight towards Ifrit. Ifrit rolled his eyes and swung at Vortex who quickly spun on his heel to dodge and got himself behind Ifrit. Ifrit turned around quickly only to get kicked in the gut and receiving an uppercut that sent him staggering back. Vortex quickly made a grab for his V-Book but Ifrit pulled it out of reach before slamming a fist down on Vortex's book.

"Pretty good, but your reaction time needs work," said Ifrit.

Vortex panted and got back to his feet but the blade of the V-Book was pressed against his throat. "Now do you understand what happens when you rely too much on your weapons?" asked Ifrit. Vortex nodded. "Good. Now I want you to polish your fighting skills before our next session." He reconverted the V-Book into its default Book Mode and handed the item back to his junior. "Take good care of this, Rookie. There's a whole lot of power just in those cards."

"Hai, sempai," said Vortex. Both Riders then bowed to each other and got their suits off.

"So, what did you want to tell me when you showed up?" asked Ryuji.

Yuuki then recalled what had happened earlier and said, "Actually, someone asked for where Tsukuba-sempai lived."

"Oh? Who?" asked Ryuji curiously.

"A woman and her daughter who she claimed was Tsukuba-sempai's."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Kenzaki had explained to Kat a few aspects of his past, mainly of the few one-night-stands he managed to have. "Before I met Neko the closest thing I ever had in terms of a relationship was a three day weekend," answered Kenzaki. He didn't feel like talking about this with Kat, but what other choice did he have with Neko blocking him out on her cell?

Kat concluded, "So, you basically slept around?" She wasn't happy, obviously. "OK, so how many?"

Kenzaki glared at her, stating, "Why the hell would I tell you? Neko's the only one where it ever meant anything though."

Kat agreed, "Yes, Neko is the only special one, isn't she?"

Kenzaki nodded, "Of course. And I made sure each of them knew I wasn't interested in a relationship"

Kat reminded, "Well, even though you did that you had a daughter with one."

Kenzaki grumbled, "Damn condom must have broke. Well, she's still my kid so I need to take responsibility, right?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah, you do. She's of your blood after all."

Kenzaki sighed, "It's weird. I mean, I just had kids...and then I find out I've really been a dad for the past 5 years."

Kat shrugged, "That's life. It always throws a curveball now and then."

Kenzaki snorted, "Like having you as a sister-in-law?"

Kat shot back, "And you as my brother-in-law."

Kenzaki threw in, "Or us having a kid in an alternate future?"

Kat looked a little ill after hearing that. "That is something I still need to get used to."

Kenzaki agreed, "Same here...I mean, how the hell can a kid of yours end up so...normal?

Kat quipped, "Guess she got that from your side."

Kenzaki scoffed, "Yeah, like I'm normal."

"Well, at least she's chosen her own path," pointed out Kat.

Kenzaki nodded in agreement, "True." He blinked, "I just realized. We're actually being civil with each other..."

Kat realized that too and said, "Well, we only argue when it's about Neko."

Kenzaki agreed, "I guess that's true too."

Kat laughed a little. "I mean it's funny. I mean usually you're yelling at me, I'm yelling at you, and then Neko has to break it up."

Kenzaki had to agree with that. Neko always tried to make them get alone. "Yep...So, when do you think Neko will talk to me? After she found out she ran off."

Kat advised, "Just give her time to cool off. When she does I'll tell you."

Kenzaki looked at her skeptically and quipped sarcastically, "Sure you will…"

"Trust me on this," she said.

Kenzaki wasn't convinced, however. "Sorry, but after everything I still have some trouble trusting you when it comes to my relationship with your sister."

Kat was offended but nonetheless kept the smile on. "Well, I trust you to keep my little sis happy, OK?"

Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow and spoke worriedly, "When you smile like that...it makes me think of a cat about to eat a canary."

Kat argued, "Canaries are mostly feathers. They don't have enough meat on them.

"Just...tell me when Neko wants to talk."

"Don't worry, Kenny. You got my number and I got yours."

Kenzaki muttered, "Which worries me to no end." There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me for a second." He got off from the couch and opened the door. Suddenly, Ryuji grabbed him by the shirt and began shouting in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY SISTER YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Ryuji roared.

'_And here we go again…_' Kenzaki thought.

* * *

It was lonely in the Tsukuba household without Neko or the twins' presence. From what Kenzaki managed to gather from Ryuji as the irate Rider was threatening him bodily harm, Neko was crashing at Kotonoha's place. That just made Kenzaki feel relieved. At least she would be well taken care of. Of course as much as he wanted to see her, he knew she needed her space. Personally, running away wasn't the smartest thing she did but it was how she dealt with things. Neither went to school for several days. This gave Kenzaki time to think of how to resolve the issue with Masane and also allowed Neko to spend a lot of time with the twins.

It didn't take long for Ryuki to find out and come knocking. He was just as angry but unlike Ryuji and Kat who went off the handle he allowed Kenzaki to explain himself. Still, the amount of anger Ryuki was radiating would have caused Ryuki to activate his powers and blow up the entire apartment with his pyrokinesis and telekinesis.

The only relief was that Emiko hadn't caught wind of this. Communications with that world was currently impossible for some reason. Probably caused by the dimensional rifts or something.

However, Kenzaki knew that the second they were able to contact their mother, Kat would tell Emiko how SHE had viewed the events, making Kenzaki look like a bad guy in the eyes of his in-laws.

Kenzaki got to know the little girl and Masako didn't feel lonely at all since she had Koneko as a playmate. Mentally, Koneko was the same age as the little girl. Kenzaki was relieved to find out that Masako didn't suffer from congenital analgia, the same disease that left him with the inability to feel pain. He was also surprised at how much he liked the little girl calling her daddy. Though he had just met this little girl, he was already beginning to view her as his daughter.

It was only several days later when Kenzaki received a call from Kat.

Kat informed, "She's at the Radish having a milkshake."

Kenzaki was skeptical and replied, "Are you sure? You're not messing with me right?"

"Just go and see her, you bastard!" she snapped impatiently and irritated.

* * *

Kenzaki walked into the Radish, hoping that Neko was actually there and it wasn't just Kat playing a prank on him. He then saw Neko sitting at a booth, sipping a milkshake. Neko noted his presence and waved him over.

Kenzaki waved before walking over and sitting down. He greeted, "Hi…Neko."

Neko quickly apologized, "Ken-kun, gomen nasai." She bowed her head.

Kenzaki blinked and stared in confusion. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who screwed up."

Neko argued, "But I'm the one who ran off without waiting for an explanation. I'm always doing that, aren't I? I always run away from these sorts of things."

Kenzaki explained, "You just didn't want a confrontation. I know you don't like those."

"I know, but I made you upset too. Ryuji-chan told me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You know how much I hate to make you worry."

Neko offered, "So, would you like to share? Its vanilla."

Kenzaki accepted, "Sure, and I'm sorry too, Neko."

Neko replied, "I was being too emotional. I got upset at you for something that happened before we met."

"You know that if I knew about this, I would have told you, right?"

"Yes, and I think you deserve to know something too. It's about my name…" She had wanted to tell Kenzaki her real name for the past couple of years now but never got the chance.

"What about it?" Kenzaki asked curiously. Was it important?

Neko looked sheepish as she said, "I never told you this but Neko isn't my birth name. It's actually a nickname but then it got legally changed so I'm stuck as Neko."

"Then…what's your birth name?" he asked.

"Nanako."

Kenzaki smiled, "Nanako, huh? It's cute. It fits you."

"Well, it was my name when Onee-chan and I shared a body, but since I'm my own person now I'm sticking with Neko."

"Well, I am the only one in our group that hasn't given a nickname to the one they love…so, would it be OK if I called you Nana-chan?"

Neko smiled, "OK, you can. So, can I see your other daughter?"

"Of course. You're my wife after all."

"Yay, Ken-kun!" She immediately hugged him.

"Nana-chan…"

* * *

Masane waited in the GaroLiner's dining car. It was empty save for Shiori who was at her station, blissfully doing her duties. The door at the far end of the car opened up and Neko came in. Masane recognized her description and also recognized her from the pictures Kenzaki had shown her. Neko saw Masane and frowned slightly but then reminded herself that this woman was no threat to her happiness. She had come her to talk and clear up a few things. Nothing more.

Neko ordered, "Shiori, a vanilla milkshake!

Shiori saluted and said, "OK!" before getting to work.

Neko then took a seat across from Masane.  
Masane said, smiling, "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Neko said reluctantly, "I'd like to say the same, but…"

Masane interrupted gently, "I know. You feel threatened by me because of my relationship to Kenzaki. Don't be. I just want him to meet his daughter, that's all."

Neko nodded, "I understand. No child should grow up without both parents."

Masane observed, "You're speaking from experience."

"Yes, I am. Bur I am also his wife and I'm not going to give him up."

"You're afraid I might steal him away from you. Don't be. I was only physically attracted to him that one time. I don't have any sort of affection for him save for friendship. To me he is merely the father of my child. You don't have anything to worry from me."

"Thank you. I was just upset and I can be irrational."

"I bet you depend on him to love you, right? You need him and the thought of losing him scares you."

"It does, it really does."

"Well, from what I can see you have an effect on him too. He wasn't as open with you as he was with me back when he first me. Of course, I want to ask you one thing."

"Go ahead."

Masane grinned, "How is he in bed? And, by the way I was wondering if you're up for a little three-way action."

Neko blushed, but didn't immediately reject the idea. She had to admit that Masane was a looker.

* * *

Neko finally returned home with the twins and put the two in their shared crib. At the moment both parents were gazing down at the sleeping babes.

Neko began, "Ken-kun, I sure hope no other women you've bedded in the past come knocking. By the way, how many women have you slept with?"

Kenzaki calculated, "Let's see. I'm 26; I started when I was 18…about 40. But as far as I know, Masane was the only one who got pregnant."

Neko commented worriedly, "I hope you're right, Ken-kun, because if not then you're going to have to take responsibility for all of them."

"Nana-chan, you're the only one I ever loved. You're the most important person in the world to me. But you gotta admit; Masako-chan certainly is cute."

Neko giggled. "Yes, of course she is. She has your genes, you cutie." Kenzaki never liked being referred to as cute but let Neko call him that because that was how much he loved her.

Kenzaki argued, "You're the cute one Nana-chan. I just look after you." Neko then purred as Kenzaki pulled her into a hug.

* * *

As Masane and Masako walked around town, neither noticed the strange figure in the reflection of a store window. It followed after them, appearing only in the reflective surface of the windows. All of a sudden a pair of clawed hands shot out from a window and took hold of the two. Masane struggled and screamed and so did Masako. They were then drawn into the window, leaving only one of Masako's shoes on the ground.

* * *

At the same time, someone else was also in trouble. In an abandoned warehouse, Vortex was fighting another armored warrior. It was a Rider with gold torso armor modeled after a crap with silver gauntlets and boots. His helmet had a pair of crab pincers over his eyes to act as a visor and a pair of horns resembling the eye stalks of a crab. Furthermore, he was armed with a pair of shears mounted on his left forearm.

His name was Zodiac Knight Incisor.

Vortex had been chasing after a humanoid crab-like monster when all of a sudden he got blindsided by the Knight. It didn't take long for them to come to blows. Well, Vortex was trying to talk the Knight out of attacking him, which wasn't working at all.

"Wait! Hold on!" Vortex struggled to say as he dodged all of Incisor's strikes. "Hey, listen!"

"Shut up and fight!" exclaimed Incisor. "Better yet, don't fight!" He clicked his pincer claws together. "Makes it easier for me." He drew a card from his belt and slotted it into his arm-mounted shears.

"_Strike Vent!_"

A large crab claw appeared on his right arm and he clicked the claw menacingly.

"But why are you doing this?" Vortex asked, perplexed.

"You have something I want," spoke Incisor. "A billion yen."

"Huh? Woah!" Vortex rolled to the side and then took his Vortex Book off his belt. He quickly converted it into Gun Mode and shot at Incisor who staggered backwards from each shot. "I don't have that kind of money! Do I look like I have that much money?"

"You look like you should be flipping burgers in a fast food restaurant," snorted Incisor. "A billion yen, that's what I get for taking punks like you down!" He charged and struck at Vortex across the chest, sending the rookie Rider staggering. Vortex quickly got his Book into Sword Mode and locked weapons with Incisor. "So, the geek's got bite! This should be fun."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I will not lose," swore Vortex.

"Wouldn't be fun if it wasn't much of a challenge, would it?" retorted Incisor sharply.

However, Incisor's amusement turned to distress as a fireball exploded against him and sent him flying into crates. Vortex looked over to see Garoh Savage Form with his gun leveled at Incisor.

"**Ashikaga, are you okay?**" asked Garoh.

"Hai, sempai," nodded Vortex as he got up and joined up with Garoh. The two Rider double-teamed Incisor who found himself in a pinch. Facing one Rider was easy, but when two ganged up on him he just couldn't take it.

"Hey, stop! Stop this!" Incisor shouted at the two Riders who were fighting him. "Kuso…" cursed Incisor. "Two against one? That's not fair. That's cheating!" He then ran and fled, leaving the other two Riders to stare as he made his escape and fled through a window, slipping inside as the surface rippled.

Garoh and Vortex immediately undid their transformations and Yuuki asked, "Who was that?"

"Come on," Kenzaki ordered. "Follow me, there's an emergency meeting."

The GaroLiner pulled up in front of them. Kenzaki and Yuuki then entered the train and it flew into a portal.

* * *

Ant, Warren, and Ryuji were already in the Station Master's conference room when Kenzaki and Yuuki arrived. The other Riders were also there. This sounded serious. Ant stood up and welcomed the latecomers who took their seats around the large table.

"Just recently, in Ryuki's home world, someone broke into the Celestial Realm and into the Z-Chamber," spoke Ant.

"What's the Z-Chamber?" whispered Yuuki to Ryuji. He shushed his protégé.

"Now, the Z-Chamber is where the Zodiac Decks are kept until the next Zodiac War," explained Ant. Kat, Neko, Ryuji, Warren and Kenzaki frowned, recalling the last war where Ryuki had won. Yuuki was lost.

"Excuse me, but am I the only one who's completely lost here?" asked Yuuki as he raised a hand. "Zodiac War? Z-Chamber?"

Ant clarified, "The Zodiac War was a battle between 26 Zodiac Knights. It was a tournament to see who was the strongest. The victor would win a single wish for anything."

Yuuki was stunned, "Anything?"

"It wasn't a tournament, but a brutal battle to the death for us," said Neko as her gaze went to Kat. She recalled how the Living Gate had used the Cat Power they'd shared long ago.

"So, someone stole the Decks?" asked Ryuji.

"Exactly and here's one of those people holding a Zodiac Deck," stated Ant as he turned on the screen to display Incisor, using a Zodiac Deck with a crab emblem on it, lodged in his belt, and the symbol of cancer in the corners of said deck.

"Hey, that was the one that attacked me!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"Zodiac Knight Incisor of Cancer," introduced Ant. Kat snarled. Incisor looked just like Scizzors, who had been Joey, a friend of hers. "And there were other decks stolen as well."

"I'm guessing you're going to tell us how these decks ended up in this world?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm getting to that. You see, there are 2 Z-Chambers in the Celestial Realm. One in the East area and the other in the West. The decks stolen were taken from the West Chamber," continued Ant.

"All of them?" inquired Neko.

"Not all, just some," Ant explained. He then listed the rest of the stolen Decks, "The Crab of Cancer (Incisor), the Cobra of Scorpio (Ryuji growled when he heard 'Scorpio), the Chameleon of Aquarius, the Tiger of Leo, the Gazelle of Capricorn, the Ox of Taurus, the Dark Dragon of Gemini, Rhino of Aries, the Shark of Ophiuchus and the Phoenix of Libra." He finished, "The only ones weren't stolen were the Dragon of Gemini, Bat of Sagittarius, Swan of Virgo, and the Stingray of Pisces."

14 Decks…14 Knights.

"Wait, Ophiuchus?" Ryuki asked. "What's that?"

"It's an unofficial zodiac sign," Warren answered.

"Oh."

"Do we have a suspect?" asked Ryuji.

"No, but there's someone who we can consider as one," spoke Ant. "Sauron."

"It would be her," growled Kenzaki.

"So, after a nice long talk I had with Libra, it was decided that 4 more Knights are gonna be chosen," said Warren.

"So, who is Papa gonna choose?" asked Neko.

"He's not," said Warren. The four decks in question appeared and floated around Warren. "I am choosing them." The first black one had a gold dragon emblem, the second black one had a gold bat emblem, the pink one had a gold stingray emblem, and the last one, which was white, had a gold swan emblem.

"Why you?" asked Kat.

"Because if a demon like Sauron chose her Knights, shouldn't another demon choose his own?" smirked Warren.

The others exchanged glances before focusing their eyes on the Skull Rider.

"So, who are you going choose, Warren-san?" asked Ryuki.

"I've got a few hopefuls. People I've been keeping my eye on," answered Warren. He looked at the dragon deck and looked briefly at Ryuki.

Kenzaki was skeptical but then his phone rang. All eyes were on him. "Excuse me." He took out his cell phone and looked at the Caller ID. "Masane? Wonder what she wants." He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Remember me you bastard?_"

Kenzaki's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. "You…"

* * *

Sauron was in her palace and in front of her was a table with the Z-Decks she'd stolen all laid out in front of her. Demona and Damon stared curiously at the decks as Sauron smiled.

"If you wanna beat Riders, why not use other Riders?" mused Sauron as she picked one up. "Still, it would be better if I have gotten all of them. Oh well, I did manage to get this many. Now all I gotta do is find more people to become my new soldiers."

"But why mortals, Mistress?" Jack Moon questioned.

"Well, mortals are easily manipulated if you dangle what they want the most in front of their faces," explained Sauron. "And who's to say I'm just gonna choose mortals? Anyone can use these decks and would want the power they contain if given the right incentive…"

"How clever of you, Mistress," complimented Rosalinda.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Sauron grinned.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: A New Zodiac War? What is Sauron planning with the Z-Decks? Not good. Why is Incisor obsessed with gaining a billion yen? Who called Kenzaki and what happened to Masane and Masako? Stay tune for more on the next exciting chapter of Cross Days!

Shadow Element 13: Well, looks like Kenzaki's past is coming back to bite him in the ass. First a woman from his past and now an old enemy? And a new Zodiac War on the horizon. Things are gonna get messy. Stay tuned as the Dark Zodiac Knight Arc begins!


	19. Ghosts of the Past

His face was contorted into a look of utter hate and vengeance as he sat in his wheelchair. He sneered as he watched the people walk past under his window. 5 years ago he could walk just fine until he met that 'amateur' of an assassin. He had short golden blond hair and black eyes. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed upon the outside world he could never enjoy.

Until he died he would never forget his vengeance against the man who put him in this wheelchair and ended his career. He would never forgive Kenzaki Tsukuba.

The door opened and he snapped, "Leave me alone!" He'd been assigned a nurse to take care of him. Of course since he was pretty much paralyzed from the waist down he could not enjoy the physical pleasures of a woman anymore so he was left to just watch without being able to do anything.

"Sorry, but you need your food, sir," the nurse said.

"I said leave me alone!" he whirled around but then he got a good look at his nurse. "Wait, you're not my usual nurse."

"Oh, I'm not, but I can still offer you something that you've always wanted in the last five years," the 'nurse' said as she grinned.

"What can you possibly offer me?"

"A chance for revenge." Sauron smirked as she revealed her true form, shocking the man.

"Who are you?"

"Your new boss and benefactor."

* * *

"**GHOSTS OF THE PAST"**

* * *

"What is this about Shibata!?" growled Kenzaki. "Why are you using Masane's phone!?"

"_Oh, you mean that little whore? I have her right here with me and I have her cute little daughter too. They both look delicious._"

"If you dare lay a finger on either of them I swear I'm going to finish what I started five years ago!"

"_That what I was hoping for. Now listen close and follow these instructions. We finish this now_."

"Fine by me," growled Kenzaki. "I'll be sure the bullet goes through your head this time."

The connection ceased and Kenzaki snarled like a wolf. Everyone in the room knew this was something personal and from Kenzaki's past like Masane.

"Masane-san and Masako-chan are in danger," Neko realized. "We should-"

"No," Kenzaki quickly denied her. "This is between him and me."

"But, Ken-kun…" Neko pleaded. She felt Kat's hand on her shoulder. "Onee-chan?"

"This is something he needs to deal with alone," said Kat. "Let's respect that."

"I'm surprised you actually think that," said Kenzaki.

"I know a thing or two of dealing with old business, believe me," said Kat. "Just make sure to kick that guy extra hard, OK?"

"Will do," said Kenzaki before he rushed off to where the GaroLiner was.

"Should we have let him go off alone?" Yuuki asked uncertainly.

"Rookie, personal matters should be dealt personally. This is his fight. We don't have a right to interfere,' said Ryuji.

"But if a fellow Rider gets in trouble we will help him," added Ryuki.

* * *

As Kenzaki prepared to board, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Yuuki. He suppressed the urge to growl and asked, "What?"

"Why do you hate this Shibata person anyway?" Yuuki asked cautiously.

"Rookie, it's none of your business," Kenzaki answered harshly. "This is personal. Now, stop wasting my time."

"Actually, I think I deserve to know anyway," spoke up Neko as she walked over. "If this is your problem I wish to share it."

"Fine. Get on coz we got no time to lose," said Kenzaki.

* * *

Kenzaki took a deep breath. "Kouji Shibata is someone from my assassin days. He didn't like me much. I always got the better paying jobs and the best assignments, despite him having seniority over me. So, one day he challenged me to a fight and I won. I shot him, the bullet lodging itself into his spine. He became a paraplegic because of it and had to quit being an assassin. He holds me responsible."

Gekiryuken was the first to speak up. "Guess there is no wonder why he is so angered."

"So, that's why he took Masane-san and Masako-chan. He's trying to lure you to him," realized Yuuki.

"Ken-kun, let us help. This is obviously a trap," warned Neko.

Kenzaki nodded, "I know, but this is personal business. Though I don't have any feelings for Masane, Masako is my daughter. This time, he won't be walking away alive."

Yuuki gasped, "You're going to kill him, sempai?"

"I swore that the only person I'd ever kill again is Gog. But in this case, I'll make an exception," said Kenzaki, his eyes full of conviction.

Neko looked at Kenzaki with pleading eyes. "Ken-kun, couldn't you just get him locked up? I don't want to see you kill."

"Sorry Nana-chan, but I can't change my mind on this. No one messes with my family."

"Ojou-sama, Kenzaki-sama is a hardened warrior. When he fights, he fights until the bitter end. Isn't that right, Kenzaki-sama?" questioned Gekiryuken.

"Right. Nana-chan, sometimes you need to go into a fight prepared to kill. Remember when Nanimo kidnapped you to get to me? Nana-chan, when this is over, please promise me you won't look at me any different?" requested Kenzaki.

"I've seen people do worse for the wrong reasons. You're doing this for the right reasons. I know what you're capable of. I may not like it but I've learnt to accept it."

"So, basically what you're saying is that you've learned to live with the fact that your husband is a murderer?" said Kenzaki.

Neko shook her head. "I've seen a lot and accept this world has plenty of shades of grey. This is one of them. Sides, you don't enjoy yourself when you kill. You do it because you have to, not because you want to."

Kenzaki sighed, "That's the problem Neko. This time...I might enjoy it."

"Do what you have to do then. I'll just support you as I always do."

"Thanks Nana-chan. I love you."

* * *

Incisor stepped out of a window and groaned before he willed his armor off. The orange rings that donned him in his armor slowly stripped him of his suit, revealing a teen with bleached blond hair, wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and with looks of someone who had it made.

"There's got to be an easier way of making a living," he said to himself. "Damn it, why did that other Rider have to show up?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone before dialing a number.

Sauron, meanwhile, was having fun with her kids. She was teaching them how to dissect living creatures by using a frog when her phone rang. The children watched as their parent picked up the phone. "Hello?" Sauron answered.

"Yo, you told me this was going to be an easy job," said the teen from the other end.

"Oh, Hiyama-san," Sauron greeted, "I knew I'd hear from you again. How's life?"

"It stinks. You told me all I had to do was take out a Rider but then another Rider shows up and they double-teamed me," complained Kazuto Hiyama.

"So, are you telling me the big, bad, Kazuto Hiyama is gonna quit?" Sauron mocked.

"Hell no, I just think that the money isn't worth my trouble. I want double," Kazuto negotiated.

"Hiyama-san, I told you I'd pay you 1 billion yen for each Rider you take out for me," Sauron explained, "That was the deal. If you take both out, that equals to two billion anyway."

"OK, fine, but how am I supposed to fight when they keep backing each other up?" Kazuto asked.

"Just try and plan a way to separate them. You're a smart kid. Don't you want to go back to that school where you got expelled from? Don't you want your family to take you back?"

Kazuto gritted his teeth. A few months ago he got expelled for something that wasn't his fault. He was accused to cheating and stealing test papers. Not only that, he was also disowned by his family. He worked part time jobs just to earn enough to live in a small apartment and afford small meals. He hated that life. He deserved better.

Then one night he was approached by Sauron who offered Kazuto the powers of a Zodiac Knight to take back what he wanted. Up until now he'd used the power to use reflective surfaces in portals to steal money from stores and banks. Now, he had the chance to make big money by taking out the Kamen Riders. Sure, they were powerful, but he was still one of the best fighters around.

"OK, fine, but you better gimme my money when I do take those punks out," said Kazuto.

"Hiyama-san, have I ever lied to you? Just do your job and I'll get the money ready. I'll even get you back in school and with your family. You can completely trust me."

"OK, bye."

"What a fool," Sauron snorted.

* * *

The GaroLiner arrived at the location and Kenzaki jumped off when the train stopped. It was a condemned apartment building that was in the bad part of the city. It looked ready to be demolished. The fence surrounding it had signs hanging that warded off trespassers. However, Kenzaki had something important to do.

"You two have to stay here," said Kenzaki to Yuuki and Neko. "I gotta face this alone."

"OK," nodded Neko.

"Alright," agreed Yuuki.

Kenzaki then slipped in through a large gap in the fence before entering the area, walking into the building.

"Geki-chan, I don't like this," said Neko.

"Neither do I, Ojou-sama, but this is Kenzaki-sama's fight. We must respect that," said Gekiryuken.

* * *

Both Masane and Masako were tied up to chairs, back to back, and gagged. Sitting nearby on a table waiting was Shibata. In his hand was s Z-Deck with a tiger emblem on it and he was tossing it up and down in his hand to kill time.

"I hope he comes soon," said Shibata with a grin. "Because I want to first beat him to the ground and make him watch as I have my fun with you two." His grin was perverse, and evil. It was lecherous and his eyes gleamed with lust.

Masane wanted to retort but since she was gagged her words were muffled. Shibata laughed.

Leaning against a wall was Jack Moon. Sauron had sent him to keep an eye on Shibata. Jack Moon hated Shibata for being a dishonorable and filthy man. Being in the same room with the man made the demonic swordsman feel nauseous. Still, he had to obey Sauron's orders. He didn't have to like those orders, but he was bound to her and would remain loyal to her because he owed her his life.

"SHIBATA!"

"Oh, he's here," said Shibata as he got off the table. Jack Moon watched as he walked off. "Look after these two for me, Jack Moon. I got to deal with this personally."

Jack Moon gave a curt nod as Shibata walked away. He was relieved when Shibata was gone.

* * *

Kenzaki was using his nose to seek out Masane and Masako when a new yet familiar scene reached his nostrils. He snarled "Shibata."

"Looks like you're as sharp as ever, Tsukuba," retorted Shibata. "Surprised to see me walking?"

"Not really," said Kenzaki as he noted another scent that was like rotting corpses, "You just made a deal with a demon to get out of that wheelchair of yours."

"I was in that wheelchair thanks to you!" snapped Shibata, "Now I want payback."

"And how do you propose to do that?" asked Kenzaki.

"This is my new power," boasted Shibata as he showed Kenzaki the Z-Deck in his hand. The white electricity traveled down his arm and to his waist before going around and forming a belt.

"Henshin!" Shibata called as he locked in the Z-Deck. The belt then produced a sphere of energy around its wearer before a ring appeared at his waist and split into two rings that swept over Shibata's body in two different directions, donning him in armor. He was clad in a black bodysuit with silver and blue gauntlets and boots. His torso armor was black with a silver chestplate that held blue tiger-stripes, a pair of shoulderpads resembling tiger paws with claws, and a helmet with whiskers, fangs and a visor with black slits resembling tiger stripes. In his hand was an axe with a tiger-motif.

"Henshin!" Kenzaki called as he swiped his Rider Pass over his belt.

"**PREDATOR FORM!**"

His own tiger-like armor formed and he cracked his knuckles, saying, "**Remember the basics! My fists will crush your spirit!**"

"Crush this!" said Axe as he slid a card into his axe.

"_Strike Vent!_"

His axe vanished and suddenly a pair of gauntlets with sharp blade-like claws appeared on his forearms. He snarled as he charged at Garoh who charged right back with his own axe, the GaroGasher.

* * *

Neko had her arms crossed as she leaned against the GaroLiner. Her fingers tapped against her arm as she waited. She hated not knowing what as going on, but she had to respect Kenzaki's wishes.

Yuuki was too waiting and getting anxious. He passed the time by looking through his cards to study them. Of course that wasn't helping and he soon got bored and anxious again.

Neko said, "I'm going in."

"But, Tsukuba-sempai said-" Yuuki began to protest.

"Ken-kun is going to have his hands full fighting with Shibata," interrupted Neko. "I'm going to go in and save Masane-chan and Masako-chan. Geki-chan, you agree with me, right?"

"Kenzaki-sama told us not to interfere in his battles," reminded Gekiryuken, "But he never said we couldn't rescue hostages."

Neko grinned before she ran towards the fence, jumped over it, and ran into the building.

Yuuki sighed and murmured, "Why did I come along?"

* * *

Kazuto was just walking around when he saw something out of the ordinary. Parked outside of a condemned building was a train of all things. Checking again, he saw that there was someone leaning against the train like he was waiting for someone. "Say, he looks familiar…" He then remembered the photos he'd been given. "Now I remember, he's one of those Riders!" He took out his Cancer Deck. "1 billion yen, here I come."

* * *

Neko managed to find Masane and Masako while avoiding the Garoh VS Axe fight entirely through pure luck. She went over to them and removed the gags from the woman and child. "I'm here to get you out," said Neko.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Neko whirled around to see Jack Moon standing with his hand gripping his sword. How had she missed his presence?

"Jack Moon!" Neko identified.

"Garoh is busy, so I wish to have a duel with you. I heard you were a skilled swordswoman. I wish to see for myself," said Jack Moon.

"OK, but then after we're done I'm taking these two out of here," stated Neko as she took a grip of Gekiryuken.

"Very well, now prepare to duel," said Jack Moon.

"Gekiryu Henshin!"

* * *

Yuuki yelped when he saw Incisor jump at him out of nowhere. The shears scratched against the GaroLiner leaving a mark.

"Well, well, well," taunted Incisor, "Is the little Rider alone?"

"Listen, you're being used," said Yuuki as he tried to reason with Incisor. "The one who gave you your Z-Deck is-"

"Going to make me a rich man," Incisor finished, "Now, hold still, geek. I want to make this as quick and painless as possible so I can collect my money sooner." He lunged and Yuuki dodged the hit. "Damn it, stand still!"

"Not an option!" said Yuuki as he took out his V-Driver and strapped it on.

"I eat geeks like you for breakfast," sneered Incisor, "So who the hell do you think you are?"

Yuuki took out his Vortex Masked Ride card and answered. "I'm just a rookie Kamen Rider right now, so you better remember that!" He called out, "HENSHIN!" before sliding the card into his buckle and resetting it.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

His armor formed and the green eyes flashed.

"Nice trick, now look at mine," said Incisor as he drew his card and slid it into his shears.

"_Strike Vent!_"

The large crab claw appeared and equipped itself to Incisor before he attacked. Vortex drew his V-Book and gripped the handle before he swung, parrying the claw before kicking Vortex backwards. He then spun around and slashed Incisor across the chest, sending sparks flying.

"Now, please stop before I become really unreasonable," said Vortex angrily.

Incisor cursed, "Damn you!" before striking at Vortex again.

* * *

Ryukendo and Jack Moon had their blades locked when all of a sudden Garoh and Axe crashed into the room. Axe and Garoh grappled, shoving each other back when Garoh took notice of Ryukendo.

"I came to save them!" Ryukendo answered his unspoken question as she gestured to Masane and Masako. "Now, lemme fight this guy here and you can fight your guy! I'm not interfering!"

Garoh nodded and then shoved Axe into a wall before kneeing him in the gut. Axe kicked Garoh backwards and then pulled his axe out of nowhere before slashing at Garoh with it repeatedly.

"FULL MOON SLASH!" Jack Moon called out as he struck, sending Ryukendo flying into the far well. The force of the impact caused her transformation to fail.

"Neko-san!" screamed Masane.

"Neko!" Garoh cried. Axe capitalized on this distraction and then struck at Garoh so hard that he went flying. The Garoh Belt came loose when Kenzaki landed on the ground.

Axe placed his titular weapon above Kenzaki's neck, prepared to behead him. "Goodbye…Kenzaki Tsukuba…" Axe raised his weapon high above his head before he brought it down.

"No!" called Masane.

"Ken-kun!" cried Neko.

CLANG!

Axe was shocked when his blade was stopped by a black trident. Kenzaki looked up and was shocked at who was standing before him. His entire body was covered in blood red armor with black marking and the armor on his shoulders resembled demonic wings. On the wrists of his gauntlets were retractable claws and hanging from his back was a cape that looked like a demonic wings. As for his helmet, the visor resembled a pair of demonic wings with a single horn in the centre jutting out.

"Na…Nanimo?" gasped Kenzaki.

"Don't take this the wrong way Onii-san. I'm the only one who gets to kill you," replied Nanimo, now in his Kamen Rider Shi armor.

* * *

Vortex and Incisor's fight had taken them far away from the building and train. Now they were fighting in a parking lot with Incisor gaining the upper hand...claw.

"I think my friend here is hungry," said Incisor as he flashed Vortex his Contract Card before activating it.

"_Attack Vent!_"

The humanoid crab monster, Volcancer, leapt out of a windshield and tackled into Vortex. Vortex lost grip of his V-Book when the monster hit him. Incisor saw the item and picked it up.

"Looks like you can't win now, not without your weapon," said Incisor as he watched Volcancer attack the Rider mercilessly, "This is going to be the easiest one billion yen I ever made."

The roar of an engine caught his attention and suddenly Incisor was blindsided by a motorbike and sent rolling across the pavement. The bike then slammed into Volcancer, tossing him off Vortex. Vortex groaned as he felt the aches. His armor soon deactivated itself.

"Damn it!" Incisor cursed as he pushed himself up to his feet. He stomped his foot angrily, "Who are you!?"

The motorcyclist squeezed the brakes and stopped before he removed his helmet. Yuuki's eyes brightened when he saw the long black hair. "Sempai!"

Ryuji dismounted from his bike and put his helmet down on the seat. He had his Dyno Belt on and wore a serious expression on his face. He looked to Yuuki and snorted, "You and I gotta train some more," before turning his attention towards Incisor and Volcancer. "Crabs? You're having trouble against a couple of crabs? Honestly, are you really that helpless without your weapons?"

"Sorry, sempai," Yuuki apologized.

"Hey, crab-boy!" Ryuji called, "That thing you got there belongs to my kohai over here. I want you to give it back?"

"Oh, you mean this?" said Incisor, holding up the V-Book. "Sorry, but no can do. I was hoping to keep this as a trophy." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Ryuji, "Go get him, boy!"

Volcancer hissed and charged straight for Ryuji. Ryuji, however, was not as helpless without his armor as Yuuki was. When Volcancer lunged at him, Ryuji slammed the monster aside with his fist, sending it crashing into a car. Incisor and Yuuki gawked.

"As expected, weak," scoffed Ryuji as he pressed the black button on his belt. "Henshin!"

"**SABRE** **FORM!**"

Ifrit assembled his DynoGasher Sword and then menacingly said, "Prepare for extinction."

* * *

Axe looked between Shi and Kenzaki. He wasn't liking the odds here. "Time to even up the playing field," said Axe as he drew a card and activated it.

"_Attack Vent!_"

With a roar, Destwilder appeared out of nowhere and pounced at Shi.

Shi lifted up his trident and shot at Destwilder with an energy blast, knocking it away. "A raging beast could never defeat me," said Shi in his calm manner. Axe glared at Shi, and for a brief second forgot about Kenzaki. And that was all he needed.

"Lunar Henshin!" called Kenzaki.

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

As Garoh donned his Lunar Form armor, he charged at Axe. Before the enemy Knight could defend himself, Garoh slashed at him wildly, not giving Axe a chance to defend himself. Garoh slammed the hilt of his sword into Axe's helmet, causing the Knight to tumble.

"Damn you Tsukuba!" growled Axe. He realized that in a fight like this he was outmatched. He knew of Kamen Rider Shi and knew what he was capable of, being considered one of the five S-Class Bounties in the Multiverse. "We're not done here, not by a long shot!" Axe then leapt into the nearby window, vanishing into the glass and was quickly followed by Destwilder.

"Looks like we shall continue this dance another time," spoke Jack Moon as he too vanished from the scene.

Garoh gave Shi a look and Shi stared back. Their armors then vanished revealing Kenzaki and Nanimo.

Nanimo looked at his brother/enemy. "We're not done here Kenzaki, not by a long shot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kenzaki as he turned his head away from his brother. "I never saw you here."

Without another word, Nanimo turned and left. Kenzaki let him go. He had other things to concern himself with, namely Masane, Neko and Masako.

* * *

Incisor had dropped the V-Book when he fought with Ifrit. Sparks flew as their respective weapons clashed. They swung at each other, with the intent to kill. Incisor dodged and activated a card to arm himself.

"_Guard Vent!_"

A shield called the Shell Defense which resembled the shell on Volcancer's back appeared and equipped itself to his left forearm, deflecting Ifrit's sword. He then drew another card and slid it into the shears.

"_Strike Vent!_"

"Take this!" Incisor yelled as he took a swipe at Ifrit with his Scissors Pincer. Ifrit got slashed in the chest and staggered backwards. "I'm the toughest guy around and I'm gonna prove it by taking you punks out! After you, I'm going after the geek and then I'm going to get paid!"

"So, this is all about money?" scoffed Ifrit. "Why don't you get a job?"

"This is my job, so shut up and die!" Incisor swung at Ifrit. Ifrit's neck was caught in the grip of the Scissors Pincer and he was slammed into a car, breaking the glass windows. "Got any last words? What's the matter, getting out of breath?""

Incisor had Ifrit's throat gripped tightly within his claw and was ready to finish it when Ifrit suddenly stabbed his sword into Incisor's belt, striking the Z-Deck. This pushed Incisor away and allowed Ifrit to kick him in the chest and send him reeling.

"You punk!" Incisor hissed as he drew a card and slid it into his card reader. It then closed up to activate the card. Ifrit, when he saw this, swiped his pass over his belt before tossing the pass away.

"_Final Vent!_"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Volcancer appeared from a pane of glass behind Incisor and the evil Knight leapt up to land on his Zodiac Beast's claws. The Servant then tossed its master up high into the air. Incisor then rolled up into a ball and then performed rolling attack as he dropped down towards Ifrit.

Ifrit, in the meantime, gripped his DynoGasher Sword and when Incisor came into range he swung. The attacks connected but the force of both attacks colliding tossed Ifrit backwards and broke his DynoGasher back into its separate components. Incisor, however, landed safely on his feet.

"Hah! I win!" Incisor gloated.

"Did you now?" Ifrit chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Incisor demanded. Ifrit raised a hand and then pointed to Incisor's belt.

"Look at your deck," Ifrit stated and Incisor did. He was shocked to see cracks beginning to spread all over his Zodiac Deck before it fell to pieces at his feet.

"What!?" Incisor shouted.

Ifrit got back to his feet and said, "It's over for you now."

"But…how?" Incisor questioned as he felt his armor fading.

"I attacked your deck with my sword, remember?" reminded Ifrit, "And then when our attacks collided, the impact of both finishers finished the job. You're finished now."

Yuuki had followed the fight and wondered what Ifrit meant by that and then his eyes widened as he watched Incisor beginning to fade away.

"No! Wait! No!" Incisor wailed as he felt his entire self fading away. "No!!! Help me!!!" Incisor begged.

Ifrit ignored Incisor and turned away as Incisor completely faded away with his last words being, "Nooooooooooo…!!!" which echoed before fading away like the wind.

Yuuki was rooted at the spot as Ifrit walked past him. "Sempai, what happened?" he asked.

"When one of them has their decks destroyed, they die," answered Ifrit coldly. "It's like a lifeline. If it goes so do they. Although, as I recall, their Zodiac Beasts would eat them if the contract was broken, but I guess the rules have changed." He then noticed that Volcancer was still there. "Rookie, this one is yours."

Yuuki was still stunned by Incisor's demise but then his eyes fell upon the humanoid crab that charged at him. Yuuki quickly activated his V-Driver and slid the card inside before resetting the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Vortex quickly drew his Vortex Book from his belt, opened it up to draw a card, and tossed the card into his belt buckle before activating it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

His V-Book converted into Gun Mode and he aimed, firing multiple shots at the charging monster and then causing it to stagger back. Vortex then converted his weapon to Sword Mode before he dashed towards his opponent and attacked with violent slashes. Ifrit watched with arms crossed as his junior fought.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

The sword did more damage to the monster with each strike, but it was no time to finish it. Vortex opened his V-Book and took out the gold colored Final Attack Ride card before he set up his buckle, tossed the card through the slot, before finally resetting it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

The holographic card projections lined up between the rookie Rider and Volcancer before he leapt into the air. The holographic cards rose up as well, creating a diagonal downward path for Vortex as he fell through the cards to execute a flying kick. Once he flew out through the last card, his foot smashed into the monster and it was flung backwards, exploding in mid-air.

Vortex's armor deactivated and Yuuki looked towards the retreating form of his sempai. He needed some answers and so he quickly followed him.

Ryuji was on his bike and ready to head home when Yuuki caught up with him. "Sempai, matte!" Ryuji stopped in mid-step and turned around to look at his kohai who was catching his breath. Even after all this time as a Rider, Yuuki could still get out of breath from running.

"What is it, Rookie?" Ryuji asked sternly.

"You…killed him," said Yuuki, surprised by how uncaring Ryuji was being right now.

"He would've killed me without a second thought," responded Ryuji.

"But he was human!" Yuuki shot back, upset over the loss of a human life.

"He made a deal with Sauron and since then he ceased to be human," replied Ryuji coldly.

"But…"

"Rookie, this is war. Sometimes to save more lives we need to take lives," said Ryuji. "I won't blame you if you want to stop fighting. You have every right to do so if you wish." He paused. "By the way, aren't you forgetting something?" Ryuji asked.

Yuuki slapped himself in the face. Kenzaki and Neko! He'd nearly forgotten about them! He then ran off to see if they needed help as Ryuji shook his head and put his helmet on before riding off.

* * *

"Tsukuba-sempai, I need to talk with you," said Yuuki as he approached Kenzaki at school the following day. The previous day when he returned to see if everything was alright, the GaroLiner had gone. So, Yuuki had to summon the Vortexer and ride back home on his own.

* * *

On the rooftop, Yuuki told Kenzaki about what'd happened yesterday.

"So, Ryuji killed Incisor," Kenzaki spoke.

"Do you think he's right?" Yuuki asked. He wanted a second opinion.

Kenzaki let out a sigh before answering, "You're asking the wrong guy, kid. Personally, I never want to be put in a situation where I have to kill someone ever again. But, if they're connected to Sauron, the best thing to do is to give them a quick death."

Yuuki then decided to ask the most experienced of the Riders. Warren would have all the answers.

"By the way, you're paying for the scratches on the GaroLiner," said Kenzaki.

* * *

In the faculty room, Yuuki told Warren everything that had happened yesterday, including what Ryuji had said to him. Warren replied honestly.

"This is war, Yuuki," answered Warren. "People die. Why do you think in every war each side dehumanizes the other? It makes it easier to kill each other. Take this advice from a guy who's seen and fought in his share of wars. You're gonna need to kill someone. You don't survive a war without taking a life."

"But to kill another person…" Yuuki began.

Ryuki was at the moment present and helping Warren arrange some of his files. He spoke up, "Yuuki-san, I've been through this thing too. Even I was like you. I tried not to kill my opponents if they're human. I even tried to save them from themselves. However, I learnt that there are some people who can't be saved. I'm sorry, but sometimes you have to do what needs to be done for the greater good."

Yuuki frowned and gave a nod before leaving. Ryuki watched him go with a frown of his own.

"Poor kid," said Ryuki.

"Yeah, but he's a Rider now so he has to fight. There's no turning back," said Warren.

* * *

'_Nanimo's back! That bastard Nanimo is back!_' thought Ryuji angrily as he walked along the corridor towards the Newspaper Club's room. Students gave way as he stomped along, avoiding the angry teen. He had spoken with Neko concerning yesterday's events and she accidentally blabbed about Nanimo's return. '_Damn it, why is he out of jail?_'

Ryuji hated Nanimo since the day the man had brainwashed him. He hated being controlled and Nanimo had done so. Well, the next time he saw Nanimo again he was going to give that freak a piece of his mind…but first he had a few words to say to Kenzaki who he knew was probably killing time in the Newspaper Club.

Ryuji got right in Kenzaki's face and began yelling, "TSUKUBA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR BROTHER IS BACK!?"

Kenzaki looked directly at Ryuji and replied in a calm voice, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Nanimo since Christmas."

Ryuji glared at Kenzaki. "Neko blabbed. I asked her about what happened yesterday and she mentioned Nanimo."

"And like I said, I never saw him. Nanimo was never there, understood?" Kenzaki was hoping the Ryuji was picking up on the underlying message, which was: "Back off, this isn't your fight."

"Fine, whatever you say, but if I do see him I'm taking him out myself!" shouted Ryuji before he stormed out of the room.

"Tsukuba-sempai, what was that about?" asked Yuuki. He'd been in the Dark Room developing pictures when he heard the commotion.

Kenzaki sighed, "Nothing kid." Apparently Ryuji wasn't too good at understanding hidden meanings.

* * *

Kenzaki finally returned home after school. He had things to do in the Newspaper Club so Neko went home before him. The first room he checked was the twins' and he could see Koneko curled up on the floor near the crib where the twins slept. He smiled before gently closing the door.

Kenzaki entered his bedroom and noted that it was dark. Of course, it was being dimly illuminated by several scented candles positioned throughout the room. The smell was intoxicating and made him lightheaded and weak in the knees.

"Welcome home," a sultry purr shook him out of the reverie and his eyes went over to the bed. His red and blue orbs widened at the sight which welcomed him.

OK, if you've watched XXX-Rated movies you'd know what I was talking about here.

Lying on the bed, next to each other, were Masane and Neko, both wearing matching lingerie. They were wearing lacy panties and bras with silk stockings as well. Neko's set was aqua blue while Masane was wearing a black number that left little to the imagination.

"Come on, big boy," teased Masane.

"Unwrap your presents," added Neko.

Kenzaki slipped off his coat, a feral gleam in his eye as he pounced on the two girls.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: One Rider down, and Nanimo returns. Ryuji is not going to be happy about this.

Shadow Element 13: The first casualty of the Dark Zodiac War and its Incisor. Of course, as one enemy falls another rises to take his place. Looks like Kenzaki's gonna have his hands full with both Nanimo and Shibata/Axe after his life.


	20. The Tale of the Shinigami Rider

The final bell rang and the students of Sakakino Elementary School were packing up their things to go home. In Class 6-B, Tatsu was talking with Kokoro and her best friend Uzuki.

"You want to go see if the old school building is really haunted?" asked Tatsu.

Near the main building was the original school building, which was now abandoned. Nobody ever went in there nowadays. Of course, rumours have been spreading. It was said to be haunted.

"Yes, and a few of our friends too. Right, Uzuki-chan?" Kokoro said.

Uzuki nodded. "That's right. We want to see if the rumours are true and if it's really haunted."

"An old building like that? I'm not surprised if we see two or three spirits still wandering around, tops," mumbled Tatsu.

"What was that?" asked Uzuki.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud," Tatsu excused himself. "So, why do you want me to come along?"

"Well, it would be nice to have a brave boy with us," said Uzuki. "You can help protect us girls."

Tatsu was known to be very brave in school, standing up to a few bullies who thought he was easy pickings. He told everyone he practiced Kendo and was really good. He also managed to bring his Zanpakutou with him, disguised as a bamboo sword.

"OK, fine, I'll come along," said Tatsu. '_I might as well go. Maybe I'll get to perform some soul burials_.'

* * *

"**THE TALE OF THE SHINIGAMI RIDER"**

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Efreet taunted as he gripped Mizu no Ryu in its Shikai state, "Come and get me you damn fucking Hollow!" If his Kaa-chan ever heard him talk like that he'd be in a whole lot of trouble.

The Hollow he was facing was plant-like, with a green body that was stuck to the ground and vines whipping around in all directions. Its mask was the usual white and skull-like appearance of all Hollows with a hole under the head. Surrounding the mask were red flower petals.

The Hollow had been responsible for the disappearance of several citizens of Soul Society that had wandered into the area. It would just spring out of hiding and drag them into the ground before devouring them. Even several Shinigami who'd been sent to deal with this Hollow had met their end.

Of course, upon hearing about this Hollow, Tatsu had gone off to confront it. He'd ridden onto the location on his bike when the Hollow suddenly sprung out of hiding. Tatsu managed to avoid getting swallowed but lost his bike in the process.

"You're mulch!" Efreet shouted as she slashed at the Hollow with his sword. However, it kept regenerating its injuries and grew back vines it had lost. It lashed out, swinging its vines down upon the Shinigami Rider. One vine hit him and sent him skidding across the ground. He hit a rock and cursed, "Kuso…"

"So, you're Ifrit's kid, right?" Efreet heard and looked up to see someone sitting on the rock. He wasn't dressed like someone from Soul Society at all. He had on a black sleeveless shirt, tight blue jeans, and short pink hair. Hanging from his back was a trumpet and a couple of drum sticks. A guitar hung behind him and he was idly tapping a tuning fork against his wrist.

"Hey, I saw you at the Christmas party," Efreet recognised. "Ryunosuke, right?"

"Call me Ryan," Ryan saluted. "So, trouble with a Hollow?"

"I can handle it."

"Seems like you'll need some help." Ryan tapped the tuning fork against the rock and then held it up to his forehead. Efreet watched as a skull emblem resembling a Hollow mask formed on his forehead. He could also feel the intense Reiatsu Ryan was releasing as purple ectoplasmic flames enveloped his body. With a shout the flames dispersed and Ryan had transformed into Kamen Rider Oni.

Oni smirked as Efreet gawked in surprise before he leapt off the rock. A mouth opened on his mask and he fired a stream of ectoplasmic flames at the Hollow. The flames licked the creature and caused it to screech in agony. Oni landed and then took hold of his guitar. He removed it from his person and tossed it into the air dramatically before catching it.

He then strummed the strings, sending out a blast of destructive sound at the Hollow. It thrashed around in agony as the soundwaves slammed into its body.

"Oi, Ifrit's kid, aren't you gonna take a shot at this?" Oni called.

"My name…is Tatsu Hasuma!" Efreet snapped. "And don't call me kid! I am a Shinigami under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki! I was raised by Captain Retsu Unohana! I was taught by Captain Warren Smith! I am…I am…KAMEN RIDER EFREET!"

Oni smiled as he sensed Efreet's power rising. '_He really is Ifrit's kid after all._'

He ran at the Hollow, dodging the vines that tried to hit him. He then leapt onto one of the vines and ran up its length before jumping up and slashing at the mask. The Hollow screeched and opened its mouth to scream but then received a mouthful of concentrated Reiatsu courtesy of Efreet. His father had taught him how to focus and fire his Reiatsu. It wasn't a Kido technique, though, but it worked.

The explosion blew up a large portion of the Hollow's mask and head as Efreet landed on the ground.

"Ready to finish this?" asked Oni as he removed his round belt buckle.

"How about you?" Efreet retorted sharply.

Oni snickered and then spun around and around, before tossing the belt buckle like a discus. It stuck onto the Hollows head and then expanded, creating a large target for the two Riders.

Oni tossed his Guitar Axe away and pulled out his Drum Clubs. He pounded them together before launching into the air. Efreet followed suit.

Oni came down and began beating the target like a drum, bashing the Drum Clubs against it repeatedly. The shockwaves wreaked havoc upon the Hollow as Oni's power vibrated throughout its body.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"TAKE THIS!" Efreet roared as he came down and sliced the Hollow straight down the middle in half with his energized Zanpakutou.

The two Riders landed with their backs facing the Hollow as it collapsed and then faded away as its soul was purified. Efreet restored his Zanpakutou and sheathed it as Oni let his mask vanish.

"You did good there," Ryan complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself, Oni," said Tatsu as his armor dematerialised.

"Well, see ya!" He picked up his Guitar Axe and used it to cut open a portal into the Ghost Zone. "Drop by the Ghost Zone! When you got time. Maybe we can get together and kick ass again sometime."

"Sure," said Tatsu. He then checked the time, "Oh, crap!"

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to come for tea," said Retsu Unohana as she and Tatsu sat across from each other. There was tea and some sweet snacks on plates in front of them.

"I did promise, Unohana-taichou," said Tatsu. Tatsu always came to have tea with Unohana.

Unohana sighed and reminded, "You know we are alone, Ta-chan. You have no need to be formal with me."

"Very well," Tatsu relented, "Retsu-mama."

Unohana smiled when she heard Tatsu call her that. She may not have been his biological mother but she had raised him. She'd fed him, clothed in and changed his diapers when he was an infant. It was a bit awkward too since Tatsu's growth spurt forced her to adapt quickly since he mentally and physically matured at an accelerated growth rate.

She remembered the day Warren had approached her with an infant Tatsu in his arms and practically begging her for help.

* * *

"_Warren-san?" blinked Unohana, surprise on her face. "What are you doing here?"_

_Warren looked exhausted and ragged. His clothes were a mess and in his arms he held onto a little baby boy with black hair and blue eyes who just wouldn't stop crying. This was little Tatsu. "I need help…" said Warren desperately_

_Warren then spent the next few minutes explaining to Unohana about Tatsu. "So, I can't be around all the time to look after him. I already have Zaraki and some of the guys from my Squad saying they'd help look after him, but he's going to need a mother figure."_

"_So you came to me?" asked Unohana. Though surprised, her smile never left her face._

"_Well, personally I think you'd make a great mother," answered Warren with a smile. "You're kind, thoughtful, no one has a bad thing to say about you…And you just have that…feeling about you."_

"_Feeling?" parroted Unohana._

"_I never knew my mother, but I remember that feeling better than anything. The kind of feeling that just calms those in distress…" Warren trailed off as the baby Tatsu stopped crying and crawled over to Unohana. The infant looked up at Unohana and giggled. He then reached out for her with his tiny hand. "Guess he agrees with me…"_

_Unohana smiled as she picked up the baby before rocking him gently. "I'll be happy to help, Warren-san. Oh, and what's his name?"_

"_This is Tatsu. Tatsu Hasuma," answered Warren._

"_Hello there, my little Ta-chan…"_

* * *

Tatsu would grow up seeing Unohana as his mother. Like any other child he would get into heaps of trouble. He only spent time as an infant for a short time and learnt many things, like how to walk and then how to talk. Of course, his first word wasn't exactly very flattering…

* * *

_Unohana was walking towards the 11__th__ Division's HQ, carrying a two-year old Tatsu in her arms. She wasn't happy, as evident by the frown on her face. While she would be his female role-model, Warren and Kenpachi were responsible to being his male role-models. However, Kenpachi had a habit of now being able to filter his mouth._

_Kenpachi and his men cursed, a lot, and so Tatsu was exposed to all that._

_So, his first word had been a curse that was something she'd heard Kenpachi say._

_She had not been happy about that and made it known that she did not want any of them to utter dirty words in the presence of children. She would not tolerate such crude behaviour._

* * *

When Tatsu physically reached the age of four, the Captain of the 12th Division had wanted to experiment on him.

* * *

"_MAMA! UNCLE WARREN! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Tatsu cried as he struggled. He was strapped to an operating table._

"_SHUT UP, BRAT!" Mayuri snapped. "Nemu, find a way to make the brat go quiet while I look for my instruments."_

"_Yes, sir," said Nemu. Mayuri left her alone with Tatsu._

"_Please, don't hurt me…" Tatsu begged._

"_I won't," said Nemu and she began to unbuckle the straps._

"_What are you doing?" Tatsu asked as Nemu lifted him off the table. His limbs were still numb from having been restrained for so long._

"_Taking you home," said Nemu._

* * *

"_Mama!" cried Tatsu happily as he leapt into the arms of the 4__th__ Division's Captain._

"_Oh, Ta-chan!" exclaimed Unohana happily as she caught the boy in her embrace. "I was so worried!"_

"_Some weird clown guy tried to hurt me, but Ne-ne saved me!" Tatsu said._

"_Ne-ne?" She saw Nemu standing there. "I see. Thank you, Nemu-san." She nodded her head and Nemu bowed before walking off. She did feel a tug on her kimono and looked down to see Tatsu smiling up at her._

"_Thank you!" he said before hugging her legs and then letting go to return to Unohana. Nemu knew she'd be punished for this but did not care. She'd wanted to save Tatsu. He was just too innocent to be used as a lab rat to be dissected._

"_He likes you," said Unohana. "Nemu-san, you may come and see Ta-chan if you wish. I think he'd like that."_

"_Thank you for the invitation, Unohana-taichou," said Nemu as she bowed._

"_Bye-bye, Ne-ne!" Tatsu waved._

* * *

A day after the incident, Mayuri had mysteriously disappeared. Then Mayuri's beaten and bloodied body was found three weeks after he had mysteriously disappeared. He was alive, if horribly beaten. When Squad 4 was, reluctantly, healing him, he only said one thing:

Never piss off Warren Smith.

* * *

While Unohana was responsible in raising him, Tatsu Shinigami training was to be under both Warren Smith and Kenpachi Zaraki. He started young, at the physical age of 6, and got hurt…a lot.

* * *

"_Come on, kid! Come and get me!" taunted Zaraki as he stood in place. A young Tatsu, wearing a typical Shinigami uniform, charged at Zaraki with his shinai but then Zaraki just tripped the boy. "You left yourself wide open for that one, kid."_

"_I can do this. I can become a Shinigami like you and Uncle Warren!" said Tatsu as he pushed himself up to his feet. "I won't be weak ever again!"_

"_So, prove it kid! Prove it and then one day maybe we can go all out!" Zaraki liked Tatsu's spirit. He could definitely fit into the 11__th__ Squad. Of course, Unohana would baby the boy but Kenpachi would beat out any softness the kid had. Call it tough love._

"_HYAH!" Tatsu yelled._

* * *

_Unohana finished bandaging her adopted son's arms and chest and sighed. "I am going to have a long talk with Zaraki-san," she muttered._

"_Mama, it's fine," he said to her. "I wanted to spar with him."_

"_He's too strong for you," she said to Tatsu. "You could've gotten hurt much worse."_

"_Hey, I'm tough," he said. "And if I do get hurt I know my mama will help heal me. She's the best!"_

_Unohana smiled at the compliment. The kid sure knew how to melt her heart. She then noted the frown on his face. "What's wrong?"_

"_Mama, am I really your son?" Tatsu asked. _

_Unohana stared. "Why do you ask that? Of course you are!"_

"_Well, I keep hearing people say that I'm not really your son and that I'm just a freak," he said sadly._

_Unohana's calm expression never changed, but inside she swore to hunt these people down and make them pay. How dare they make her son feel this way__**?**_

"_Ta-chan, does it really matter what they say? You're my son. That's all that matters. Even if I didn't give birth to you, I raised you from when you were an infant. And, you're not a freak." She pulled the boy against her in a hug and ran her hand soothingly up and down the back of his head. "You are my son and I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Mama," he said, closing his eyes._

"_Now, rest, and don't argue with me," said Unohana._

"_I'm not that stupid, Mama," said Tatsu, smiling._

* * *

And then there was Warren's Kido training…

* * *

"_Remember to concentrate," Warren reminded, "And focus."_

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" He aimed his palm forward and an orb of red Reiatsu formed in his palm._

_He finished, "Hado (Ways of Destruction) No.31! Shakkaho (Shot of Red Fire)!"_

_KA-BOOOOOOOM!_

_He didn't fire the orb. Instead it blew up in his face._

_After the smoke cleared, Warren murmured, "Maybe we should start with Bakudo."_

* * *

Unohana spent days healing Tatsu after that disaster and had given Warren a good talking to about teaching high level Kido techniques to youngsters.

Tatsu didn't have anyone his age to play with, all except for a little girl with pink hair and a hyperactive personality.

His childhood friend and lieutenant of the 11th Squad…Yachiru.

* * *

"_Tag, you're it!" said Yachiru before she ran off._

"_Yachi-chan, no fair!" Tatsu yelled before running after his friend. Both children were playing tag. "Hey, not so fast! Come back!" Yachiru could run really, really fast._

_Warren and Kenpachi drank sake as they watched the children play._

"_It's been awhile since Yachiru's had a playmate," said Kenpachi._

"_Aside from you?" Warren questioned._

"_Yep," agreed Kenpachi. "I love the girl, but if people saw me playing childish little games I'd lose my reputation."_

"_Kenpachi, I'm sure no one would dare speak ill of you. They're too scared of you as it is," spoke Warren._

"_Yeah, but it could happen."_

* * *

And like Yachiru, Tatsu also liked to ride on Kenpachi's back, just hanging over his right shoulder as Yachiru clung to the left.

* * *

_Tatsu and Yachiru were riding on Kenpachi as he walked about the shopping district. The people who saw him either froze, bowed in reverence, or just ran like heck._

_The guy REALLY was that scary._

_Tatsu didn't mind, though, if Kenpachi was a bit scary. He looked up to the man like a father figure, like how he looked up to Warren. Tatsu respected power and to him 'might makes right'. It was what the 11__th__ Squad believed in and one day Tatsu would become an official member._

* * *

And both Yachiru and Tatsu liked sweets.

* * *

"_Look at all the candies!" squealed Yachiru in glee at the pile of candy in front of her and Tatsu._

"_Wow, it's really huge!" added Tatsu._

"_Come on, let's eat!"_

* * *

And both got sick from eating sweets…

* * *

_Both Yachiru and Tatsu were in futons and being looked after by Unohana. They had severe stomach aches from all the candy they ate. They were groaning._

_Even Shinigami could get sick._

"_See? This is what happens when you gobble up so much candy," chided Unohana._

"_I'm sorry, Mama," said Tatsu._

"_But it was sooooo good," said Yachiru._

"_Taste good, but they play havoc on your tummy later," Unohana chided again. "Now, you children should rest now while I make something to help settle those stomachs."_

"_Arigatou, Mama," both Yachiru and Tatsu said._

_Unohana smiled. She would've liked having Yachiru as a daughter too, but well the girl was very attached to Kenpachi. Unohana didn't like the man so much. He was too crude and violent for her taste._

* * *

Tatsu grew up with positive influences from all his guardians. Of course, Zaraki and Unohana did argue about Tatsu's place as a Shinigami. She wanted him to be part of the 4th Squad and Zaraki wanted the kid to be part of the 11th Squad. Finally, it was up to Tatsu to break the tie.

He told them straight out that he couldn't choose between them, so he chose to become part of Warren's 9th Squad when he became old enough. He would still stay in the 11th Squad, but still visit Unohana in the 4th Squad.

The two were a little upset, but respected his decisions. Zaraki still said that Tatsu wouldn't have a place in the 4th Squad since the kid was more of a fighter than a healer. However, Unohana insisted that Tatsu could become a great healer one day. She had taught him basic first-aid skills.

* * *

"So, just the three of us?" asked Tatsu as he stood in front of the old school building with Kokoro and Uzuki later that night.

"The others couldn't come," Uzuki said sadly.

"Che, bunch of cowards," scoffed Tatsu. "So, how did you get permission to come here?"

"I told my parents I was sleeping over at Kokoro-chan's house," answered Uzuki.

"And I told Onee-chan we were sleeping over at Uzuki's chan's house," said Kokoro.

Tatsu could see how this could somehow blow up in their faces, but chose not to comment. "Fine, whatever." He held up a flashlight. "Flashlights?"

"Check," the girls answered as they held up their own.

"Walkie-talkies to keep in touch just in case we get separated?"

"Check."

"OK, let's go and see these ghosts," said Tatsu.

"Tatsu-kun, why do you have your shinai with you?" asked Uzuki.

"It's for protection."

The trio entered and turned on their flashlights. Since the building had been abandoned, the power had been cut to save money. Water still ran, though since it shared the same plumbing system with the rest of the school.

"This place is creepy," spoke Kokoro as she clutched tightly onto the back of Tatsu's shirt. Uzuki was holding onto his arm.

Tatsu wasn't fazed. He'd seen scarier. He'd looked death in the face many times before. A supposedly haunted building was not scary to him. He was a spirit too, a Shinigami.

There was a soft creak and the girls shrieked.

"Relax, it was only the floorboards." He demonstrated by pressing down on one with his foot and it made a creaking noise. The girls sighed in relief.

"EEEKKKK!" Kokoro suddenly screamed and clung to Uzuki.

"What now?" said Tatsu, exasperated.

"I saw a rat," she said.

Tatsu blinked.

"A rat?" he deadpanned.

"A big one," Kokoro elaborated.

Tatsu remained silent before sighing. "If you girls don't want to go through with this, we can just go," said Tatsu.

"No, it's fine," said Uzuki as she let go of Kokoro but the two girls still held hands. "We can do this."

"Were you two dared to do this by any chance?" asked Tatsu. "Well?"

"Actually…we were," said Uzuki.

"Oh, for Soul Society's sake," muttered Tatsu.

"Some boys bragged about doing this and so they dared some girls to do it. I accepted," explained Uzuki, "And convinced Kokoro to come along."

"And then you had Kokoro-chan here convince me to act as your bodyguard," he finished. Uzuki nodded. "Well, we might as well do this thing. Come on, what are you supposed to do?"

"Just take a picture in the old science lab," said Uzuki as she held up her cell phone. "In front of the human anatomy model."

"OK, let's get this over with," said Tatsu. He couldn't feel any spiritual pressure, so there were no spirits. Weird. An old place like this should have at least some residual spiritual pressure. It just didn't make sense to the Shinigami.

They finally found their way to the old science lab. "We're here," said Uzuki.

Tatsu grimaced, "Ugh, it reeks here and there's so much dust."

"It's a REALLY old building."

"OK, here's the model," Kokoro pointed.

"Alright, time to take a picture," said Uzuki as she stood in front of the model with Tatsu and Kokoro flanking her.

All of a sudden, the door was thrown open as the security guard shouted, "HEY, YOU KIDS SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

The two girls screamed in fright and hid behind Tatsu who rolled his eyes.

"Now, what are you kids doing here so late at night? This place is off limits," the guard said.

"Sorry, sir, but well…" Tatsu then noted something was off about this man. He smelled like rot.

"Well what?" asked the guard.

"Nothing," said Tatsu.

"We'll be going home now, sir," said Uzuki but the man wasn't budging from the door. "Um, excuse me."

"Sorry, but none of you are leaving," the security guard grinned before he peeled off his face. The girls screamed as Tatsu gripped his Shinai.

'_Horror!_'

The security guard began to mutate after ripping off his skin mask. His skin darkened and he hunched over with a grunt as several spikes aligned themselves along his spine. His feet became bigger and so did his hands which sported spiked bracelets around the wrists. His arms had also gotten longer. The Horror shared the same face as lesser Horrors, but had shorter horns and also had pointed ears. It let its tongue hang out as it licked its pointed teeth. His clothes were torn to shreds during the transformation.

He lunged at the three but then Tatsu got in its way as he transformed his Zanpakutou from its shinai form to its proper katana form. Uzuki gasped in surprise when Tatsu used the blunt side of the blade to knock the Horror out into the corridor.

"Run!" Tatsu shouted and the girls complied. They followed after him as they ran from the Horror. The Horror recovered and chased after them, running along the ceiling on all fours!

"What is that thing!?" Uzuki screamed.

"Something really, really bad!" Tatsu shouted. '_Where's Oyaji and Kaa-chan when I need them!?_' Tatsu mentally asked himself as he, Uzuki and Kokoro ran fast from the Horror.

* * *

POW!

The uppercut sent the Toad Nytemare up into the sky, higher, higher, and higher before gravity finally took hold. It dropped down, flailing its arms and legs.

"Koto-chan, ikuze," said Ifrit to his partner.

"OK," nodded Tenshi.

"Hup!" Ifrit launched himself high into the air, creating a dent in the ground. Tenshi also flew up with her sword at the ready. Both swiped their passes across their belts.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"JIGOKU…GIRI!" Ifrit shouted as came down with his axe for a downward slash. At the same time Tenshi swung her sword.

SLICE!

SLASH!

Both attacks struck the Nytemare at the same time and when it finally crashed into the ground it exploded behind Ifrit just as he landed on both feet. Tenshi landed seconds later on one knee before rising back up.

"Yatta, Ryuji-kun," Tenshi said.

"Arigatou, Koto-chan," Ifrit said as he pulled her into a hug and patted her head affectionately.

* * *

'_Looks like I gotta deal with this myself! Lucky me!_' thought Tatsu sarcastically. "Girls, run! I'll hold this thing off!"

"That's crazy!" protested Uzuki.

"Just do it!"

"Come on, Uzuki-chan!" Kokoro said.

"But-"

"Please!" Kokoro insisted. "Tatsu-chan knows what he's doing!"

Uzuki reluctantly ran with Kokoro, leaving Tatsu behind as he faced the Horror. The Horror leapt from the ceiling and took a swing at Tatsu who leapt backwards. The Horror's massive fist broke the floorboards.

"Hah, you missed!" Tatsu taunted as he waved his Zanpakutou. The Horror continued to take swings at him. "Is that all you got!? What, too many donuts dragging you down? Wait, only cops eat those! Did you fail to become a cop so is that why you're a lousy security guard? Loser!"

The Horror howled and slapped at Tatsu who ducked and made a cut in its arm. It howled in pain. Tatsu managed to avoid the blood. He didn't want to know what would happen if a Shinigami like him got stained by it.

"Time to show you who I am and what I can really do!" said Tatsu as he grabbed his shirt and tore it off, revealing his Shinigami garb. "11th Company, Shinigami Tatsu Hasuma!" He hefted his Zanpakutou onto his shoulder and struck a pose. It was the standard black Shinigami uniform. Of course, he also wore his Efreet Belt over his sash. A notable addition was the skin tight blue bodysuit he was wearing under his clothes and the black gloves that covered only his wrists and the back of his hands.

The Horror howled and then lunged at Tatsu who leapt over its head and got behind him. Usually, a Shinigami would use a binding Kido to restrain a powerful opponent, but that simply wasn't the style of the 11th Squad. The 11th Squad preferred to use brute force above all else and Tatsu enjoyed fighting nearly as much as his Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oi-yah!" Tatsu swung his sword.

* * *

Uzuki and Kokoro managed to get out of the building safely but Kokoro's friend was still worried about Tatsu. "We shouldn't have left him in there!"

"It's alright. Tatsu-chan can handle it," said Kokoro confidently.

"But how can he-"

CRASH!

Uzuki was interrupted when one of the windows shattered and a figure was tossed out and landed on the ground. Despite his change of clothes, Tatsu did not wear a mask and so Uzuki could recognise him. "Tatsu-kun!" she gasped.

"Itai…" Tatsu groaned as he rubbed the spot where the Horror had hit him. "It got a lucky shot." He saw Uzuki staring at him. "I think you girls should run. You won't want to be anywhere near me when I go all out."

"Tatsu-kun, who are you?" Uzuki asked.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood Shinigami," grinned Tatsu.

"Shini…gami?" she blinked.

"It's coming!" Tatsu got back to his feet. "Go! GO!"

Kokoro nodded and pulled Uzuki away. The Horror leapt out through another window, shattering it, and then landing in front of Tatsu with a thud.

"Alright, you ugly demonic teme," said Tatsu as he held up his Rider Pass. "This time you have _really_ gotten on my last nerve. Henshin!"

He dropped the pass in front of his belt and the buckle scanned it.

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

The Horror lunged but was repelled by the transformation energy. The Plat Form armor formed over Tatsu before the additional armor pieces came on and attached themselves. He then called out, "Surge! Mizu no Ryu!" to transform his Zanpakutou into its Shikai form. "No mercy," muttered Efreet before he attacked. "BANZAI!"

Uzuki and Kokoro were watching from afar and Uzuki nearly fainted when Tatsu suddenly transformed into a Kamen Rider. Kokoro, however, was unfazed, and was cheering the young Shinigami Rider on.

Uzuki was going to have a long talk with her friends.

Efreet used his Shunpo to dodge all of the Horror's swipes before he kicked it in the chin and then followed up with several violent slashes that caused its blood to spill onto the ground. He then rammed his fist so hard in its gut that it doubled over for a brutal uppercut. Efreet then ran the Horror through, causing it to howl in pain, before he withdrew his sword.

"Water…SHOT!" Efreet called out as water swirled around him before shooting at the Horror like bullets. The water bullets pierced through its skin. "Water…ENSNARE!" The water then whirled around the Horror and bound it like rope. It struggled but couldn't free itself. Efreet then pulled the Horror towards him and kicked it backwards, before pulling it back and punching it backwards again. The process repeated as Efreet played with the Horror like a yoyo, pulling it back to throw it backwards again with his blows, only to pull it back again for more brutal blows.

Uzuki could tear her eyes away. She had seen him drive off bullies, but she had never seen him fight so proficiently before. It was like he was a completely different person. It was like a part of him she hadn't known about.

They weren't the only ones watching. Hiro Stratos was also watching. "Kid's a decent Rider, but still a kid." He took out his C-Driver. "Let's see how well he does."

The Horror was weakened by all the hits and Efreet looked ready to finish the Horror off. He took out his Rider and swiped it across his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza!" announced Efreet as he prepared his attack. However, before he could execute it, a large green and black blast of energy slammed into the Horror and blew it up. "Nani!?"

"What was that?" Uzuki gasped.

"That," Kokoro pointed, equally surprised.

Crisis walked into view, staring at Efreet who was staring right back at him. "Yo," Crisis saluted.

"That was MY kill! My kill! Mine!" snapped Efreet angrily.

"Sorry, but I was bored," said Crisis. "Let me make it up to you." He slid a card into his gun. "Here's a playmate for you." He squeezed the trigger.

"**MASKED RIDE: SLAYER!**"

He shot and the three colored images which shot forward overlapped to create a white and black armoured Rider with a gold cross on his chest and a gold cross-shaped faceplate. The faceplate split open to reveal a silver mouthguard and blue eyes. He wielded a gun with a wing-like design and a long magazine before pushing the magazine up the handle to create a blade at the top of his weapon.

"Ja ne." He slipped a card into his gun as Efreet charged at him, swinging his sword.

"**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**"

Slayer swung at Efreet who parried with his Zanpakutou before landing several hits against the holy Rider's chest. The white clad Rider recovered quickly and slashed Efreet across the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Tatsu-chan!" gasped Kokoro.

"Get up!" encouraged Uzuki.

"Looks like I gotta use Kido," said Efreet as he jumped backwards. "OK, Warren-taichou taught me how to do this. What was the name of that Bakudo technique again?"

"Look out!" Kokoro shouted and Efreet narrowly dodged the blade that would've sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

"Bakudo (Ways of Binding) No.1! Sai (Restrain)!" Efreet called and all of a sudden Slayer's arms were locked behind his back. Efreet decided to finish the Slayer off. He chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" He aimed his palm at Slayer and an orb of red Reiatsu formed in his palm.

He finished, "Hado (Ways of Destruction) No.31! Shakkaho (Shot of Red Fire)!" The orb shot straight at Slayer and exploded. Slayer was destroyed by the blast of Reiatsu.

He willed his armor away and sheathed his sword after resealing his Zanpakutou. He approached Uzuki and Kokoro and knew he would need to explain this…or did he?

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Kokoro as she looked him over.

"The armor protected me," he told her. "I'm fine."

"Tatsu-kun, you're a Rider?" Uzuki asked.

"Yes, and I hope you can forget about everything you saw tonight," said Tatsu as he took out his cell phone.

"I don't think I can forget anything I saw-"

FLASH!

Uzuki fainted and Kokoro caught her as she fell backwards.

Tatsu replaced his cell phone back into his pocket.

He had to erase Uzuki's memory. It was how the Shinigami covered up their activities. The phone he'd been given was from his dad and it proved useful for these sorts of situations.

"Let's get home," said Tatsu.

"OK," said Kokoro.

Tatsu snapped his fingers and a portal formed before a train shot out of it on a set of tracks. The black bullet train was covered in blue tiger stripes and the head resembled a tiger's with long and sharp curved fangs. Ant had given it to him.

* * *

_Both Tatsu and Ant stood at the platform in the King's Terminal to see the black tiger-like train in front of them._

"_What is that, Ant-san?" Tatsu asked._

"_We just got it operational," Ant informed._

"_OK, but what is it?" Tatsu asked to clarify. Ant had contacted the young Shinigami/Rider to show him something._

"_Don't you know? It's the fourth DynoLiner train, the Smilodon."_

_The DynoLiner Smilodon let out a roar as its name was called._

"_And it's all yours, kid," Ant added._

_Tatsu was grinning from ear to ear. A new toy, huh? Sweet. He couldn't wait to see what it could do._

* * *

Afterwards, Tatsu arrived at Warren's apartment to give a report.

"Shinigami Tatsu Hasuma of the 11th Squad has come to give a report, Smith-taichou," said Tatsu in his most official sounding voice. Sometimes he could be serious just like an adult since he had to grow up quickly to become a Shinigami.

Warren let out a sigh. "No need to be official Tatsu. So, what happened?"

"Kokoro-chan and a classmate of ours, Uzuki-chan, along with me went to an old abandoned school building. Of course they just wanted to see if it was haunted," Tatsu explained.

"And?" Warren prompted.

"It wasn't haunted by spirits, but there was a Horror who took on the form of a security guard. I got Kokoro-chan and Uzuki-chan to safety and fought with it with my Shinigami abilities and my armor," Tatsu continued.

"So you defeated the Horror," Warren guessed.

"Not me. Another Rider killed it before I could land the finishing blow. It was Crisis." Tatsu clenched his fists since Crisis had taken away his kill.

"So, you engaged him, correct?" asked Warren.

"I tried, but he escaped after summoning another Rider to become my opponent. I used Bakudo No.1 and Hado No. 31 to restrain and destroy the summoned Rider. After that I had to erase Uzuki-chan's memories of the incident before returning her safely home," finished Tatsu.

Warren nodded in understanding. "Very good Tatsu. Even if you didn't get the kill, you saved the girls and that's what matters. Nicely done. Anything else you wish to report?"

"No, I do not have anything else to report, Smith-taichou," said Tatsu with a shake of his head.

"Good. Go home and get some rest," he advised.

"Hai, taichou!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that's a few things you need to know about Tatsu. How do you like that?


	21. Back in Black

The students took their seats as Warren entered. He opened up his record book and began to take attendance. One by one he began to call out names and mark them when all of a sudden one of the students, a girl, began to laugh hysterically.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed before she blew up with loud laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The rest of the students began to freak out and then Otome shrieked as the girl's body ignited in blue flames right before crumbling to dust in front of their very eyes. Her clothes now lay in her seat, empty, as her remains pooled on the floor.

Warren's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. This was the sign of an Orphenoch. And Warren only knew of two Orphenoch that knew of this world, one of which were staring right at him. Both he and Ryuji seemed to share the same thought…

Ryuga was back.

"Everyone! Outside, now!" called Warren as the students left the building. "Tch, this is how he sends a message? Guess there really is nothing left of Ryuki in there."

Ryuji walked up to him. "Warren…" began Ryuji.

"It was Ryuga," stated Warren. "This was a message…to me. Ryuji, stay here and look after the others." Ryuji was about to argue when he caught the look Warren was sending him. "No arguments. I still outrank you. So for once follow orders."

* * *

"**BACK IN BLACK"**

* * *

Ryuga still appeared like a teenager and wore his silver hair in a braid as his red eyes gleamed. He was dressed in a black Chinese shirt with matching pants. He was sitting on a couch in a rather posh looking condo. After killing the occupants, he and three others had quickly taken up residence. The people living here paid rent straight out of their own bank account so Ryuga didn't have to worry about money to pay for living. As for spending money, he had help.

"Hey, Shukawa, what are you reading there?" asked Ryuga to one of his compatriots who was dressed in brown slacks, a white buttoned down shirt with a black tie who had neatly combed bleached hair and glasses. Clipped to his belt was an iPod and he had one of the earphones in his left ear.

"A very interesting book. I'm already halfway through," said Shukawa. "Such literature is wasted on these people. Do you know more than half was covered in dust?"

"Hey, Ryuga-sama, what do you think of this?" asked Himeko Shirogane who had shoulder length and wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She fashioned herself as the prettiest of their group. She was wearing a tight black tank top with a white jacket and a mini-skirt that went down to mid-thigh. She gave a twirl. "Does it make me look good? I picked it out of the girl's room."

"Attractive as always, my dear Himeko," said Ryuga. "Where's Gendo?" he asked.

"Oh, he's wasting time on the PSP he found," answered Shukawa. "Damn junkie."

"Hey, I'm bored," Gendo Asakura shot back gruffly as he came into the living room. He was the tallest and most muscular, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with ripped knees and black sneakers. He wore earrings and he had messy blood red hair and grayish blue eyes. He also had tribal tattoos on his arms.

"So, what happened to that girl we tried to sire earlier?" Shukawa asked.

"Oh, I sent her to school to send a message," said Ryuga casually. "And I think that she's finally delivered." He got off his seat and stretched.

"Where are you off to?" asked Himeko.

"To see an old friend."

* * *

It didn't take long for what had happened to spread all over the school. Attempts to contact the girl's family had been useless since no one was answering. Of course, those who knew who'd done this probably knew that person had slaughtered the girl's family as well.

"Ryuga's…back?" Ryuki responded. He recalled when he'd killed Ryuga but then of course after time got reset it was possible that Ryuga somehow revived him.

Ryuga was a living reminder of what both Ryuki and Ryuji would've become; a true monster.

"That's right," said Ryuji. "He's the only other Orphenoch who's ever set foot on this world."

"Kuso…" muttered Ryuki. As if Sauron and the evil Zodiac Knights weren't enough trouble, not to mention those unstable dimensional rifts and the random monsters that showed up because of them. "So, what do we do?"

"Warren's going to handle it, he said," said Ryuji.

* * *

Warren went to the place where Ryuga had been defeated last, the graveyard. Like before the miasma of death still hung in the air. Warren looked around for the person he was looking for. Ryuga loved death a little too much for it to be healthy and well he was the type of guy to visit old battlefields.

"Welcome, Warren Smith," said Ryuga as he sat on a tombstone. "Long time no see, old friend."

Warren greeted back, "Yeah, it has been, Ryuki…"

Ryuga snapped, enraged at being called by his old name, the name of a weakling, "Don't call me with that weakling's name! I'm Ryuga now, Smith!"

Warren scoffed, "Ryuga's the weakling. If I remember, Ryuki's beat him a couple times. Sure you don't want to go by your old name?"

Ryuga replied curtly, "No." He asked, "So, got my little message? What did you think of it?"

Warren frowned, "You know how I feel about people dying in front of me."

"How else could I draw you out? Email? Text message? A postcard? You know what I'm like, Warren."

Warren shrugged, "Well, the postcard would have been a nice gesture."

Ryuga snorted, "Always with the quips, huh, Warren? Not even a lifetime of death and suffering can change that, huh?"

Warren quoted, "Like my Uncle J said, "When life's a joke, laugh"."

Ryuga rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure you know what I intend to do in this world, right?"

Warren listed the obvious, "Rape, pillage, kill, torture…the basic?"

Ryuga added, "And to populate this world with my kind. Humanity should be allowed to evolve to the next step, and I'm the key for humans to reach that stage."

Warren remarked, "You know you've got like...3 other groups claiming to be the next evolutionary step. And none of those end in an early death."

"Well, it's the law of nature. Survival of the fittest. I can turn anyone into an Orphenoch, provided they have the strength to survive the transformation." Ryuga threw a tentacle in Warren's way and it stopped inches away from Warren's heart. "You'd make a pretty good Orphenoch yourself, old friend."

"Yeah, but you'd hate taking orders from me. Besides, I kinda like being human."

"Humanity is overrated, Warren. So, how are the wife and kids?"

Warren glared, "They're fine, and off limits if you know what's good for you."

"I know how overprotective you are of them. So, it's impossible for me to hope that you'll stay out of my way while I populate this world with Orphenochs?"

"Well…I did promise to stop you…" He did promise Ryuki he would stop his old friend if he ever went too far to the dark side.

Ryuga chuckled, "Well, it wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a challenge. Game on, Warren. Oh, and let me warn you that I am not alone." Ryuga snapped his fingers and he vanished only to reappear behind Warren. "And tell Ryuki and Ryuji I said hi."

* * *

For the rest of the school day Warren was awfully somber. He wasn't his usual lively self even when he was teaching his history classes. Obviously, something had happened during his confrontation with Ryuga, but what was it and why had it affected Warren like this?

Ryuki and Ryuji were going to find out. If this involved Ryuga somehow, then they were going to have to know. The others would need to know too and the new Riders in their group would need to know more about Ryuga.

* * *

After the school an emergency meeting was being held in the Newspaper Club with all the Riders present. The subject of the meeting was of Ryuga, the Orphenoch King.

"Excuse me, but who is this Orphenoch King?" asked Yuuki.

"Yeah, and is he strong?" Ryuushin asked, hoping to fight him.

"He's not someone you would wish to fight," said Ryuki as he remembered fighting Ryuga and then dying afterwards.

"To be brief he's what Ryuki and I would become one day and all because of one event," said Ryuji. His eyes fell on Jinx.

"What event?" Yuuki asked.

"It's not important right now," Ryuki said as he shook his head. "But Ryuga is just a big a threat to this world as Sauron."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," argued Kat. "I mean Sauron did nearly destroy the Multiverse at one time…"

"Well, I saw what he did to the future!" Ryuki interrupted. "He's still a threat nonetheless!"

"Easy, Baby," said Jinx, trying to calm him down. Ryuga was still a sore subject for him to talk about.

"What can he do?" Yuuki asked.

"Remember those mysterious murders a few months back where all the victims turned to dust?" asked Ryuji.

"That was him?" gawked Yuuki.

"Oh yeah. That's his modus operandi," Ryuji nodded. "If an Orphenoch tries to sire a person who doesn't have the Orphenoch gene, they turn to dust."

"Actually, Ryuga can choose who to turn and who to kill, because he's the Orphenoch King," Warren spoke up as he entered.

"Nice of you to finally join us," said Ryuji sarcastically.

"Warren-san, what did you just say?" requested Ryuki.

"I said that Ryuga can choose who to turn and who not to turn. He says it has something to do with survival of the fittest and evolution," Warren explained. "I'm guessing he's saying that only the strongest human specimens should become Orphenochs and the weak ones should die."

"Yup, that sounds like him," agreed Ryuji. "So, are we going to track him down?"

"How exactly are we going to find him? He's pretty slippery," said Ryuki.

"We should at least try."

"I agree with Hasuma-sempai," said Yuuki. "We can't let him run loose."

"He's too dangerous to be left alone," spoke Kenzaki, having fought Ryuga too.

"Same here," added Ryuushin. "If he's that bad we need to finish him off."

* * *

After the meeting, Warren had asked Ryuki to come and talk with him in private. The former Dragon Zodiac Knight followed Warren to the faculty room.

"Here, take this," said Warren as he presented Ryuki with the Dragon of Gemini Z-Deck.

"What?" Ryuki gaped at the object.

"You're the most deserving, since you have used it before," said Warren.

Ryuki frowned as he stared at the deck. It brought back memories of the previous Zodiac War. So he managed to save everyone, but still people lost their lives, innocent people too. It had been too much for him at that time and he'd wanted to turn in the towel so many times. But then, of course, his needs weren't the most important compared to the rest of the world's.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"Just thinking. Are you sure I should have this?" asked Ryuki.

"I don't see anyone more deserving," Warren answered. "I know you've got bad memories about the Zodiac War, but there's no one else I can ask. I can't just ask random people who have no experience with this. I need someone I can trust and who will fight them. I want to ask you if you'll do it."

"I don't know…" said Ryuki.

"Your hand said otherwise," pointed Warren at Ryuki's twitching fingers. "You want and need to do this."

"I don't know if I can kill another human being so easily, even if they are serving Sauron," said Ryuki.

"You won't have to. The others may do that but I know you'll find another way," said Warren. "That's how you are."

"Alright," said Ryuki as he took the deck. "I'll do it."

Warren smiled.

* * *

Ryuji was on his way back home with a pair of shopping bags when he found his path blocked by three older looking teens.

"OK, do you mind moving?" asked Ryuji.

"Why do you do it?" Shukawa asked as he closed his book and eyed Ryuji curiously.

"Say what?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow.

Shukawa rephrased his question, "Why is an Orphenoch like you wasting your time protecting humans? You should be with us, your own kind."

Ryuji was momentarily surprised when they identified him to be an Orphenoch, but then after they revealed they were Orphenochs too, he realized who they were. "You must know Ryuga then."

"That's right," said Himeko. "Ryuga-sama is our leader. Together, the four of us form the Lucky Clover."

"Lucky Clover?" Ryuji parroted. "Who came up with a stupid name like that?" he mocked.

"It's not a stupid name!" Himeko snapped in Ryuga's defense. "Ryuga-sama was the one that came up with it."

"That's exactly why I said it was stupid," Ryuji commented.

Himeko seethed and Gendo decided to put in two cents of his own. "OK, here's the deal. You can either join us or we can just kill you here right now."

After several seconds of silence, Ryuji answered. "I think I'd rather choose Option C."

"Option C?" the three members of Lucky Clover questioned. They then watched as sand spilt out of Ryuji to reform into his Imagin.

He handed the shopping bag to Loki and ordered, "Loki, get these home safely and tell Koto-chan I'm going to be a little busy."

"OK," nodded Loki before he ran past the Lucky Clover group as Ryuji cracked his knuckles, along with Kishamoth who looked ready to fight. Tirain and Cyrain also looked ready to back up their friend.

Gendo roared and assumed his Dragon Orphenoch form. Ryuji growled as he saw the appearance that reminded him of Asakura. This Dragon Orphenoch form was sleeker and looked built for speed than power. Of course, this was also the secondary form Asakura could assume. The primary form would probably be the same.

Shukawa and Himeko also assumed their Orphenoch forms. Himeko was the Lobster Orphenoch while Shukawa was the Centipede Orphenoch.

"Four against three?" the Centipede Orphenoch questioned. "That seems hardly fair."

"Why don't we even the odds then?" asked Ryuji as he slung the Dyno Belt on and pressed the white button, causing the belt to release a roar. "Henshin!"

"**TYRANO FORM**!"

Tirain took this as his cue and turned into an orb of light which entered the belt. Ryuji's armor formed and now he was in his white Tyrano Form.

"Now, isn't this fair?" asked Ifrit. "Now, don't blink, or else you're going to miss this!" He blurred out of sight.

The Dragon Orphenoch also blurred out of sight as his fellow Orphenochs charged at the two remaining Imagin.

Kishamoth slammed his fists together and bellowed, "LET'S MESS YOU UP!!!" before charging straight towards Shukawa. That left Himeko to stare down Cyrain who had his own weapons, a pair of rifles with bayonets, gripped in his hands.

"Shall we dance?" Cyrain quipped.

"Yes, we shall," answered Himeko the Lobster Orphenoch as she summoned her rapier and charged.

Shukawa the Centipede Orphenoch lashed his barbed whip at Kishamoth who just swatted it away before hurling a fist at the Orphenoch. The Orphenoch jumped to dodge but then Kishamoth grabbed his foot and slammed him had to the ground. Kishamoth yelled, "WHO'S YOUR DADDY!!!"

"Sorry, but I killed my father," said Shukawa indifferently before slipping his foot out of Kishamoth's grasp and then flipping to his feet.

Cyrain's armor made him virtually invincible as Himeko tried to harm him, but sparks flew harmlessly off his body. He then took aim and fired with his guns. She stumbled from the shots before she charged again, deflecting them with her sword this time.

Shukawa managed to trip Kishamoth before withdrawing his whip and then wrapping it around the Imagin's throat. "Do you bleed, or does sand spill out?" commented Shukawa.

Meanwhile, Gendo and Ifrit were fighting at such high speeds that they appeared as blurs to the naked eye. They traded blows at high speeds and able to counter each other's moves. Gendo seemed to be more accustomed to using brute force and combined with his current speed that was deadly…to anyone normal that is.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!" Ifrit shouted as he threw his fists at the Dragon Orphenoch, hitting him 100 times in only several seconds. He then threw him across the ground with a brutal punch to the face. Snorting in disgust, Ifrit said, "You're no Asakura." He was referring to the Dragon Orphenoch before Gendo. "He was tougher. Crazier too."

The Dragon Orphenoch roared and then lunged for Ifrit who slashed at him with his Tyrano-Katana when he got close. Gendo grunted as he tumbled along the ground.

"Come on, show me something good," taunted Ifrit. "I thought you were the tough guy of this bunch."

* * *

Loki knocked on the door and Kotonoha opened it to welcome Ryuji home but instead she saw the Imagin panting and looking panicked. "Loki, what's going on?"

"Ryuji…is in danger…" he spoke. Kotonoha gasped.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Nearby," he answered, "He summoned the others to aid him."

"I'm going to help him," Kotonoha said firmly as she ran past him. She got to her bike, the Tenshi-Riser, and tossed off the tarp before grabbing the helmet and strapping it on. "Athena, take over!"

Athena heard her call and immediately took control of her body. The Imagin possessed girl mounted the bike and put in the key to start it up before kicking up the stand. She then raced out through the gate.

"Be careful," warned Loki.

* * *

Gendo, Himeko and Shukawa had reverted to human form and regrouped. They were still facing Ifrit and his two Imagin.

"If you're supposed to be Ryuga's new crew, then maybe he should find some new ones. You ain't so tough," Ifrit mocked. "Kinda pathetic, really. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Damn you!!!" Gendo swore. "I'll show you!!!" He was ready to change again when all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head. Shukawa and Himeko heard it too.

'_Withdraw._'

The command was clear and there was no room for argument. "Next time, Ifrit," said Shukawa before he shot a blast of energy at the ground, sending debris and dust flying. When the dust cleared the three Lucky Clover members were nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go!?" Kishamoth shouted.

"They just…vanished," Cyrain analyzed.

"Heh, cowards," said Ifrit like it was no surprise at all. He heard the sound of a bike getting close and looked over to see the Tenshi-Riser headed for them. "Oh, Koto-chan!"

* * *

Ryuga gave Gendo a slap that sent him sailing across the room. He spoke, "You were supposed to talk to him, not engage him in battle."

"He just pissed me off!" Gendo retorted but then he went stiff as he was levitated by Ryuga's powers. "Sorry, forgive me!" He was sent crashing into the wall.

Himeko and Shukawa watched silently as Ryuga punished Gendo. After all, they hadn't fought with Ifrit so they were exempt from punishment.

"You disobeyed orders," Ryuga responded coldly. "Don't let it happen again. I can easily have you replaced." His eyes fell on Himeko and Shukawa who trembled under his gaze. "That goes for you two as well," he added before he left them in the living room to enter the master bedroom which he had claimed for himself.

The three Lucky Clover members knew that going against Ryuga was suicide. He owned their lives since turning them and could easily end them. Still, they wanted a chance to fight the Riders.

Inside the room, Ryuga sat on his bed and then dug a photo out of his pocket. It looked worn out. He traced a finger along the surface and murmured, "Jinx…"

In his timeline, Jinx had died in action and it had driven him mad, mad enough to seek out the Occultus and join him, forsaking his humanity. Eventually, he became the Orphenoch King and to begin his destruction of humanity he killed Occultus after gaining his power. In his timeline, the world belonged to Orphenochs, and he still wasn't' happy…because Jinx wasn't there. His Jinx wasn't there by his side.

Of course that would change soon. Jinx was here, in this world. She belonged to Ryuki, but she would be his.

"Jinx…"

"Pining over a lost love? How so like you, Ryuga," spoke Sauron as she appeared out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" asked Ryuga as he quickly hid the photo.

"Well, not much," said Sauron. "Do you still have that thing I gave you?"

"I do," said Ryuga.

"Aren't you going to use it?"

"When I want to, I will."

"OK, that's all I needed to hear."

"Sauron," said Ryuga before she could leave. He asked, "Why are you the way you are?"

Sauron grinned, "Because it's so much fun being me."

* * *

Both Ryuji and Kotonoha were out on a date that Friday night. The Rider really wanted to get the earlier confrontation out of his mind. The issue was something he didn't want to think about. He hated to be reminded of his not-so-flattering past by a bunch of monsters and killers.

However, as they walked through the park, their path was blocked by a young girl in a sailor-style school uniform.

"Are you Ryuji Hasuma?" the girl asked. She was cute with pigtails. Ryuji suddenly had a bad feeling about this girl's sudden presence.

"Who wants to know?" Ryuji replied curtly.

"Ryuji-kun, who is this?" Kotonoha asked. Was this another admirer of her fiancée?

"Well, if you are," the girl began as odd markings appeared on her face, shocking the couple, "Then die."

"Crap, an Orphenoch!" Ryuji cursed.

Soon the girl's body started to shift and change into a monster that that was slightly taller than the girl was and had grey skin. Decorative grey armor covered her upper body and shoulders while her head was covered by a helmet similar to a roman gladiator's with a strange curl on it with a belt around her waist that had a butterfly shaped buckle. This was the Butterfly Orphenoch.

Ryuji and Kotonoha had faced monsters before so they were unafraid. Just as they were about to transform themselves a dark figure suddenly jumped out of nowhere and attacked the Orphenoch from behind, sending sparks flying as the red blade of his sword connected. The Butterfly Orphenoch screamed.

Both Ryuji and Kotonoha got a good look of their rescuer and Ryuji identified him. "Faiz!?"

In his home world, Kamen Rider Faiz was a Rider who possessed weaponry that was made to fight the Orphenoch threat. What was Faiz doing here in this dimension?

The person, Faiz, was donned in a black bodysuit that had red lines painted on it that glowed in the night. He had silver metal chest armor and armored shoulder pads. He also had silver metal armbands and leg bands. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and a pair of short red antennae extending from between the eyes. Around his waist was a metal belt which had a flashlight and camera attached on the sides. The middle looked like it may have been able to double as a cell phone. In his hand was a motorcycle's handlebar but with a red lightsaber blade extending from it.

"Who are you?" the Butterfly Orphenoch demanded as she got back to its feet.

"Your executioner, bitch," the figure snorted. Ryuji's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"I won't let you stop me!" the Butterfly Orphenoch hissed as she lunged at Faiz rolled to the side before he grabbed his buckle and opened it, revealing that it was indeed a cell phone. He pressed the Enter button before shutting it again.

"**Exceed Charge."**

A stream of red energy traveled up the red lines connected to the belt, down Faiz's and into the sword, making it shine. Gripping the weapon, the armored figure dashed towards the Butterfly Orphenoch without any hesitation. The Orphenoch likewise charged to try and kill the man who was trying to stop her. When the two were only a few steps from each other, Faiz slashed widely before dashing past. Both fighters came to a stop, standing still. The silence lasted for a moment before the Archerfish was engulfed in blue flames before exploding. A red Phi symbol hung in the air before the Butterfly Orphenoch dissolved into a pile of ash.

"That didn't take too long," said Faiz as he removed the Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Edge and replaced it into his cellphone belt buckle.

"Thank you," said Kotonoha in gratitude.

"Hey, it's not a problem for me," said Faiz modestly.

"Of course it isn't, right Craig?" Ryuji asked.

Kotonoha gasped. "Craig-san!?"

Faiz took the Faiz Phone from the belt and flipped it open. He tapped the End Call button gently, causing his armor to let out a red flash of light before the red lines receded into the belt. He was American, with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with a red wolf on the back, blue jeans, a white shirt and finally a pair of guns holstered at his hips.

"Long time no see, Ifrit," Craig Smith greeted.

"Oh, come on," Ryuji snorted, "We saw each other last Christmas. So, what brings you to our neck of the woods and how come you got the Faiz Gear?"

"Oh, Ant called me and said you had a bit of an Orphenoch problem," explained Craig. "As for the Faiz Gear, Xander gave it to me."

In their home world, Xander Harris was Faiz.

"Guess he was looking for someone to succeed him," Ryuji reasoned.

"And who better than me?" Craig boasted.

"Cocky as ever, huh?" Ryuji snorted.

"Hey, I'm just that good," boasted Craig.

"I could've handled it," said Ryuji.

"I know, but teammates need to back each other up," stated Craig. "Also, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did that pretty well," commented Ryuji. "Nice entrance."

"Thanks. So, anyway, is there any place where a guy can get some grub here?"

"First, can you put your guns away someplace safe?" Ryuji pointed. "I don't want you causing a scene. Carrying firearms in public without a permit IS illegal."

"Wow, you really have changed," said Craig in mock surprise. "The big bad Ifrit is now a law abiding citizen. I wish I had a camera." He then remembered he had one in the form of the Faiz Shot. "Oh, I forgot! I do!"

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Come on, we were both headed to the Radish anyway for something to eat."

"We were?" Kotonoha asked.

"Change of plans, Koto-chan," stated Ryuji. "Sides, all that excitement was making me hungry. I'll buy you something too, okay?"

Kotonoha smiled, "Sure, but I want a big slice of cake, OK?"

"Deal." Ryuji focused his eyes on Craig. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, let me get my bike," said Craig.

* * *

Ryuga stood before the mirror and clutched a grey Z-Deck with a black dragon emblem on the front and the symbol for Gemini in the corners. He held it up, the black electricity traveling down his arm and to his waist to form the Z-Belt with the deck holder in the centre.

"Henshin," he said, tasting the words once again, before locking in the deck. A black energy sphere surrounded him and a black ring appeared at his waist before separating into two rings that swept over his body in opposite directions, one ascending and the other descending his body, to envelop him in armor. The sphere and rings faded, leaving Ryuga in his new suit of armor. "Nice color," he commented.

His entire suit, from the bodysuit, torso, gauntlet, boots and helmet were all in black without a trace of any other color. Outlined in silver and on his helmet was the black dragon crest. He had a black grilled visor with red eyes underneath that glowed in the dark. Strapped to his left forearm was an armguard shape like a dragon's head with red eyes.

Onyx was definitely a fitting name for this Knight.

He stared at the mirror to see a black dragon staring back at him, brandishing its teeth. He then walked into the mirror and slipped into the glass like it was water as it rippled.

* * *

Craig, Kotonoha and Ryuji were in the Radish, just chatting over their meal. They didn't notice the figure staring at them in the window. It was Onyx and his eyes fell upon Craig before shifting to Kotonoha and Ryuji.

Why should his enemies be allowed to be happy? Where was his happiness? Well, if he wasn't allowed to be happy, then no one was. He reined in his anger. No point in engaging them now. He had other things to do tonight. Namely looking at his Jinx.

* * *

Jinx had just gotten out of the shower and was dripping wet and naked. If anyone besides Ryuki came through that door they would be hexed to next week. In the mirror above the sink Onyx stood leering at her young body. How he missed gazing at her, touching her, and tasting her. He could just grab her right now and be done with it. However, in doing so he could ruin his true plans. As impulsive as he was, now was not the time for him to fall to temptation. He needed to be patient. This world was a mere stepping stone and all his enemies were here. He would wipe them out before claiming his prize.

He gave one last lingering look at Jinx before he walked away. Jinx, never noticed, but oddly enough she shivered. She had a feeling someone was watching her and she hadn't liked it at all, not one bit.

* * *

Yuuki was about ready to turn in for bed. Of course he couldn't sleep, or at least he wasn't feeling all that tired yet. So many new enemies had shown up. His life wasn't like this before he received the V-Driver. As boring and monotonous as it had been in the past, at least he felt safe. Then again, maybe he was just deluding himself. No one was safe with Sauron out there, not to mention these new Zodiac Knights and then now Ryuga the Orphenoch King. From what he'd learnt, Ryuga sounded scary. Killing people by turning them to dust? What a horrible way to die. Nobody deserved to die like that.

"Maybe I can log on for a few minutes," said Yuuki as he sat in front of his computer. He was about to turn it on when all of a sudden a black armored arm shot out from his monitor screen and a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He let out a shout and grabbed his V-Buckle that was on his table before he was pulled in.

Somehow, Yuuki ended up in the schoolyard after being thrown out from the window. He groaned as he massaged his back. "Itai…"

"So, you're the new rookie Rider I've been hearing about?" a voice questioned. "Pathetic," the voice scoffed. Yuuki immediately got up to his feet and looked at who was talking to him.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked the black clad Knight.

"Call me Onyx," the black Knight answered. "And you? I wish to know the name of the person I'm fighting."

"I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Ashikaga."

"Your Rider name."

Yuuki put on his V-Driver and the V-Book immediately appeared at his hip. "I'm just a rookie Kamen Rider right now, so you better remember my name! It's Vortex!" He took out his card and slid it into the buckle. "Henshin!"

Onyx watched as Yuuki inserted the card into the V-Driver before resetting the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The images overlapped Yuuki and engulfed him in his red, black and white suit of armor. His green eyes flashed brightly as he got ready to fight.

Around the corner of the building stood Hiro who was staring at the two warriors that were ready to do battle. "Hm, Onyx, huh? I wonder who you are?" As a bounty hunter, he had a list of bounties on him and one of those bounties was Ryuga. "I wonder if Ryuga is around. He'll make me a really rich guy. Still, maybe I should watch and see how this turns out."

Vortex was the first to attack and he threw a fist at Onyx who redirected the punch and then elbowed Vortex in the gut, hard. Vortex doubled over and then smashed to the ground by a punch to his back. Vortex pushed himself up but was pressed onto the ground by Onyx's foot.

"Is that really all you got? You're weak." He then put his foot under Vortex and kicked him away. The rookie Rider went tumbling along the ground before stopping face up. "A weakling like you should be put out of your misery." He drew a card from his belt and slotted it into his armguard.

"_Strike Vent!_"

A gauntlet shaped like a black dragon's head encased his entire right forearm. He then took aim at Vortex and fired. Vortex narrowly dodged the blue fireball as it exploded upon the ground.

"I have to fight back!" Vortex said to himself. He drew a card and activated it with the V-Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**"

Vortex created four copies of himself. The copies and the original grabbed their V-Books from their belts and then converted them into Sword Mode.

Onyx was unimpressed. He took aim and fired at the Vortexes. The clones were destroyed leaving the original.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

Vortex slashed at Onyx who got hit but then he was able to dodge the following swings with ease before backhanding Vortex in the head, sending him staggering backwards. Vortex recovered and activated another card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Vortex converted the V-Book to Gun Mode.

Onyx decided to counter this attack with a card of his own.

"_Guard Vent!_"

A pair of black shields resembling the underbellies of a dragon with the claws of the dragons on them appeared in his hands and he deflected the shots from Vortex's gun.

Onyx tossed away the smoking shields and waved his hand. Vortex was suddenly sent flying by the telekinetic blast and crashed through a window.

"Is that really all you're capable of," said Onyx in disgust. "How did a weakling like you ever became a Rider? Did you just luck into your powers or something?"

Vortex leapt over the windowsill and held his weapon tightly. He shot at Onyx who suddenly vanished.

"Behind you," said Onyx smoothly before he sent Vortex flying again with a wave of his hand. "Damn it, this is boring. The other Riders are more of a challenge compared to you. Show me what you can really do!"

"Alright, here I go!" said Vortex as he drew a card from his V-Book and activated it.

"**MASKED RIDE: IBLIS!**"

Vortex's body became a black silhouette before black armor with crimson trimmings formed over his body. The armor had a muscular looking torso, with gauntlets on his forearms and bracelets around his wrists and ankles. The bracelets had red gems in them. Also, his helmet sported red eyes and a pair of horns with a silver mouthguard.

Onyx cocked an eyebrow under his helmet. Hiro, seeing this, whistled.

"Not bad," said Hiro.

Vortex replaced the V-Book to his belt and clenched his fists. He drew another card and activated it.

"**FORM RIDE: IBLIS SENTINEL!**"

His armor became bulkier and heavier with broader shoulders and purple trim as the gems in the bracelets turned purple, along with the horns and eyes.

"OK, nice trick, but is that all you can do?" Onyx asked. He then charged and threw a fist into Vortex's chest, only for his fist to connect harmlessly. Vortex then punched Onyx square in the faceplate, sending the black Knight flying backwards. Vortex then squatted down and picked up a stick. The stick transmuted into a broadsword as he marched towards Onyx.

"OK, now that is a nice sword," said Onyx as he drew a card and then activated it. "Check out mine."

"_Sword Vent!_"

A Chinese broadsword dropped from the sky and into his hand. He faced Vortex who looked ready to fight. They then charged at each other, exchanging spark spilling blows with their swords as they clashed. Hiro was watching with keen interest.

"Maybe the kid's gonna need my help," said Hiro as he drew out his C-Driver gun and transformation card. "Topper wouldn't want the gear destroyed now, would he?"

Onyx and Vortex locked blades and glared at each other,

"Who are you?" demanded Vortex. "Your real name! Tell me!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, but since you insist…" spoke Onyx. He answered, "My real name is Ryuga."

Vortex's eyes widened under his helmet. "Ryuga!?"

"Ryuga?" Hiro smirked. "Wow, this is my lucky day. Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

"Hm?" Onyx uttered. "What was that?"

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

"Here I come!!!" Crisis announced as he rushed towards Onyx and Vortex before shooting at the black armored Knight. Onyx was bombarded by the shots and soon got annoyed. He kicked Vortex backwards and then waved his hand, sending Crisis flying into a tree.

"Hiro-san!" Vortex exclaimed.

"Yo!" Crisis saluted as he leaned against the tree he'd hit. "Wanna double-team him? We'll split the reward 50-50."

"Reward? What reward?" Vortex asked, confused.

"A reward neither of you will be claiming if I have anything to say about it," answered Onyx with a sneer. He looked between Crisis and Vortex. He yawned. "Now I'm tired. I'm going to go now." He then ran towards the windows and jumped right in.

"Hey! Come back!" shouted Crisis as he ran to the windows. "Damn it!"

Vortex reverted to his default form and sighed. He might as well get back home. He was exhausted.

* * *

"Here we go," said Ryuki. He was in his bathroom and staring at his bathroom mirror. Around his waist was the Z-Belt.

"Henshin!" Ryuki called out as he locked in the Z-Deck. The energy sphere formed around his body as the rings swept over him to don him in his armor. Once that was done he looked himself in the mirror.

He was clad in black torso armor with a silver chestplate, matching black gauntlets and boots, and a black helmet with a silver grilled visor that hid the round red eyes underneath. On the helmet, above the visor, was a dragon emblem. The bodysuit was bright red and on his left forearm was a dragonhead armguard, which was his card scanner.

The suit looked exactly like his old armor from the days of the Zodiac War.

He'd been the victor but the cost had been too high for anyone, especially for him. He lacked the drive to eliminate the other Knights and fought only to protect the innocent. He tried to be a hero, and failed on several occasions. Now he was given another chance.

He would try and save the people Sauron had convinced to fight for her and point them on the right path. He just hoped he wasn't too late and they hadn't been corrupted by the power she'd offered them.

He willed the armor away and looked at the deck in his hand.

He heard a knock and then Jinx's voice, "Baby? What's taking so long? Come to bed!"

"I'll be right there!" he replied.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Onyx's obsession with Jinx is still there. That can't be good.


	22. The Grim Reaper

"I'm not going to be an assassin anymore," said Kenzaki firmly.

"Why not?" questioned the female silhouette. Clutched in one hand was a sword. "This is your true calling! This is what you're meant to do!"

"I was only fooling myself," said Kenzaki. "My father wouldn't have wanted me to be an assassin in the first place. I have dishonored his memory."

"I don't understand."

"I doubt you would."

"Kuhuhu, well then it looks like its goodbye for you. It was nice knowing you, Kenzaki!"

The female silhouette lunged at Kenzaki with her sword ready to strike.

* * *

"**THE GRIM REAPER"**

* * *

Whenever Neko woke up with a bad temper, it was either because of her period, or Kenzaki had done something to piss her off. Right now it was the latter or maybe even a combination of both.

She suddenly stormed into the GaroLiner's dining car where all the GaroLiner Hunters were about to have breakfast. In baby carriers strapped to her front and back were Maya and Gou, both still sound asleep as their mother's warmth soothed them.

"Where is he?" Neko demanded with an edge that could cut the thick tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Where is who?" Buraki questioned.

"That wolf! I woke up hoping to see him lying next to me, but he wasn't there!" Neko seemed a bit upset about that. Whenever she woke up she always had Kenzaki by her side. She looked forward to each morning whenever she awoke next to her beloved husband. "How dare he go out without telling me!? Doesn't he understand his role as a husband?"

"PMS?" Raion whispered to Okami.

"I guess," the Wolf Imagin nodded.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU TWO!?" Neko yelled at the two Imagin.

"Nothing! Nothing!" the two denied.

"Actually, I think I saw Onii-chan go out and dressed very nice. He said something about going to the amusement park with a woman," said Koneko bluntly. Everyone froze and stared at the Kitten Imagin, who was innocently oblivious to the effect her words may carry.

"What!?" Neko shrieked. Maya and Gou woke up from the noise began crying. "Oh, I'm sorry." She began rocking them. "I wasn't yelling at you two. Please, don't cry."

'_How dare that wolf cheat on me!? That's it! When I find him I'm giving him a peace of my mind!_' Neko thought furiously.

* * *

In a café, dressed in a nice looking suit like one of the Men in Black, was Kenzaki. The café was actually located in the amusement park. Sitting across from him, enjoying a parfait, was a physically attractive woman who was dressed like him with long and dark hair. However, her face was hidden by a skull-like mask with an open mouth that revealed only the lower half of her face and lips.

"Sorry, I came late," Kenzaki apologized. "Did you wait long?"

"Kuhuhu, you're still the same as ever, Kenzaki," the woman giggled. "Actually, I've waited since my last life."

"That sounds pretty long," responded Kenzaki.

"Kuhuhu, it's only been ten minutes."

"So, how's life been for you?" Kenzaki asked as he tried to make conversation.

"Oh, it's been well. Actually, I killed a pretty important person, but he was tough. No matter how many times I destroyed his face he refused to die. It was fun, of course. He entertained me well. Kuhuhu."

Kenzaki sweatdropped. This girl was just crazy, but she was an old friend nonetheless. "Well, I'm happy for you."

She leered at him. "Kenzaki, I've been hearing an odd rumor. I heard that you were married. You? Married? It's pretty ridiculous, don't you think? Kuhuhu."

"Actually…I am married," he answered. She fell silent. "Kirisaki?"

"I see. So it was true." She admitted, "I did some research about your new family life. Your wife resembles that monster that killed your family, doesn't she? And also you had children with her, right?"

Kenzaki swallowed the saliva in her throat. Kirisaki was a deadly assassin because she was strategic and also took time to analyze and study her targets. She was proficient in what she did best, killing.

"Please, tell me that it isn't true," requested Kirisaki, nearly pleading.

"Yeah, it's true," answered Kenzaki.

Suddenly, the window shattered as Neko came jumping into the café, dressed in a black t-shirt with a brown leather jacket, a denim skirt and hanging from her neck was Gekiryuken. She exclaimed, possessively, "Keep your filthy hands off my husband you poisonous wench!"

* * *

Kat's ears twitched as she ate some ice cream with Rose. They were sitting on a bench together in the same amusement park.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I have this funny feeling that Neko is close by," commented Kat.

* * *

"Neko, what are you doing here?" asked Kenzaki.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here!" rebutted Neko.

"Kenzaki, could this crazy girl be your wife?" Kirisaki asked.

Neko finally got a good look at Kirisaki and blinked. "Wow, if I'd known he was meeting with an ugly masked specter like you, then I wouldn't have been so worried." She pointed at Kirisaki. "But, let me warn you that I won't let someone like you get between a happy couple and destroy this family!"

Kirisaki giggled, "Kuhuhu." She asked, "Who's the one getting in between of a couple?"

"You of course!"

"Kenzaki and I have known each other for years," Kirisaki confessed proudly, "We have a special bond a little girl like you can never understand."

"Little girl?" Neko seethed. "Well, I'm his wife and we live together, so there!"

"If it's just living together, even a pet can do it."

"What was that?"

"You just look like a pet Kenzaki keeps around until he gets tired of you. After that he'll throw you away. That's just the way he is."

Kenzaki snapped, "Oi, Kirisaki!"

"You bitch!" Neko snapped.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?" Kirisaki taunted.

Neko reached up to Gekiryuken as Kirisaki reached for her sword at the same time, ready to draw their weapons and fight.

"Hey, cut it out, you two!" Kenzaki exclaimed. He turned to Neko. "Nana-chan, could you please just go home right now? I want to have a conversation alone with Kirisaki here."

Neko gasped. "Nani!?"

'_Alone…Alone…Alone…_' Neko thought in horror. She was picturing the Kenzaki and Kirisaki in a tight embrace.

"That's right, we want to be alone," said Kirisaki as she wrapped an arm around Kenzaki's and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Kirisaki!" exclaimed Kenzaki.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Neko shouted before she jumped out the window.

"Wow, she stepped down more easily than I'd thought," said Kirisaki in surprise.

"I'm afraid of what she'll do to me when I get home," said Kenzaki worriedly.

"So, she'll hurt you?" Kirisaki asked. "Maybe I should kill her."

"Cut that out!"

* * *

"That baka! Baka-okami! Baka-otoko!" Neko cried as she ran past Kat and Rose without realizing it.

"Wasn't that your sister?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, looks like it. Let's go see what's wrong," said Kat.

Rose and Kat gave chase. Of course, the three girls were being watched.

"If I deliver those souls to the Overlord, she will definitely reward me…"

* * *

The dining car of the Neo-DynoLiner was no different from the present DynoLiner. Yuji, being the owner, was always welcome aboard since it was his. When he entered, he was being greeted by the other residents of the train.

"Long time no see, stranger," spoke a green skinned Imagin with needles poking out of his skin. He also had a moustache and wore a poncho and sombrero. He also wore cowboy gloves and boots. In holsters at his hips were pistols. At the table he was sitting at he was counting money.

"Welcome back, Yuji," spoke the other Imagin who appeared robotic and dressed like a cross between a magician and mad scientist, which just made him look ridiculous. He had on the typical tuxedo that magicians wore on stage but instead of a black jacket he wore a white lab coat. He also wore a purple cloak with a high collar that covered the lower half of his face and wearing a typical witch's hat that had a wide brim and a tall point. His hands looked mechanical, which attributed to the robotic appearance and yet he had a jovial and carefree personality.

"Hey, Desperado (Cactus Imagin), Mage (Wizard Imagin)," Yuji greeted. "Sorry about not coming by all that much. You know Rina keeps me busy," Yuji apologized.

"And we know just how _busy_ she keeps you," said Mage suggestively.

Yuji blushed. It was true that he and Rina were very affectionate with each other but Yuji was still a little shy and embarrassed when talking about.

"So, the girl's rich, right?" asked Desperado rhetorically, "Why don't you just marry her right now so we can share the wealth?"

Yuji glared at the Cactus Imagin and answered, "That's because I'm too young for marriage," said Yuji. "And don't think you'll be seeing any of that treasure you greedy Imagin."

"Spoilsport," muttered Desperado. He then got a devious look before flying into Yuji's body, causing the Rider's hair to become even spikier with a several green streaks and green eyes. "Ah, this is nice," said D-Yuji.

"Desperado, what are you doing!?" Mage shouted.

"Oh, I just wanna go out and have some fun," said D-Yuji.

Mage shook his head and began to lecture, "Desperado, you shouldn't use Yuji without permission. You should…" He paused and then realized D-Yuji was gone. "He has the attention span…OF A SQUIRREL!"

* * *

Kenzaki spent the day hanging out with Kirisaki, going on some of the intense rides the amusement park had to offer. However, her closeness was making him pretty uncomfortable. He also couldn't get Neko's face out of his mind. He'd made her cry and he wanted to just apologize to his wife, the love of his life.

As he sat on a bench to rest while Kirisaki left to get ice cream, Kenzaki's gaze wandered to a couple who were here with their child. It was a happy family. Briefly, he saw Neko and him with Koneko just having fun in the amusement park like a family, as well as taking Maya and Gou along when they were older.

"Chocolate mint, right? Your favorite," said Kirisaki as she appeared with the ice cream. She herself was having a strawberry ice cream cone.

"Thanks," he said.

She sat down beside him. "Are you thinking about something?"

"Does it show?"

"I know you. You always wear that face when you're thinking."

Kenzaki sighed. "I'm just thinking about Neko."

"That crazy girl?"

"Yeah, and the girl I'm crazy about. Whenever I'm with her I feel like…I dunno…complete or something. It's an odd feeling that I can't really describe. Maybe it's because…she makes me happy."

"Kuhuhu. Kenzaki, you sure have changed."

"Have I?" Kenzaki blinked.

"It's so unlike you to express your feelings. It kinda scares me."

"Yeah, it scares me too, but I don't want to change that."

"Why not?" she questioned furiously, confused by her old flame's behavior. "You and I are alike, aren't we? We've lost trust in others and stopped believing in others. We trusted in and believed in only ourselves. We were assassins, and the best in the business."

"That's all in the past, Kirisaki. I gave up that life, remember?" Kenzaki reminded.

In the bushes, hiding, were Neko, Kat and Rose. Neko was touched by Kenzaki's words. He loved her. He really, really loved her.

The three of them had been spying on Kenzaki and Kirisaki the whole time. It was after Kat and Rose found Neko crying her eyes out in the lavatory. It took a lot of persuasion, but they managed to convince Neko to go with them.

"He loves me," said Neko blissfully.

"See? You had nothing to fear," said Gekiryuken. "Now, let's go."

"Not quite yet," Kat said.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"Watch me." Kat grinned sadistically.

Kat wanted to play a little so she snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, Kenzaki blurted, "You're such a persistent bitch, aren't ya?"

"What?" Kirisaki blinked. Even Kenzaki was wondering why he'd said that.

Suddenly, he spoke again, "An ugly woman that wears a mask like you makes me sick!" He shot up to his feet and denied, "Wait, that wasn't me!"

"Do you really hate me?" Kirisaki asked in a neutral tone, a frighteningly neutral tone.

"No, that's not it!" Kenzaki denied, waving his hands and shaking his head.

"Kuhuhu, a masked woman like me makes you sick, right?"

Kenzaki responded with the wrong words, courtesy of Kat, "I've hated monsters like you for years!"

Kirisaki gasped.

"I don't ever want to see your face again, so can I go home now?"

"Onee-chan, yamette!" pleaded Neko as Kat snickered, enjoying the show. She loved playing Kenzaki like a puppet. It was more fun than she'd hoped.

"Come on! Let me do one more!"

"No!"

Kirisaki's fists were clenched as she glared, "So, is that your answer, Kenzaki? Then I will simply have to…" She drew her sword, "KILL YOU!!!" The sword she had was made of the same metal that coated Kenzaki's skin. In other words it could cut him.

Suddenly, a man in a tiger mascot costume grabbed Kenzaki and ran off, leaving a trail of dust. Kirisaki blinked as she stared at the spot Kenzaki stood at a second ago. She sighed and sheathed her sword.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Kenzaki asked the mascot that was carrying him.

"To safety, Kenzaki-sama!" the tiger mascot responded.

"Byakko, is that you?" Kenzaki deadpanned.

The mascot panicked, "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken! I am not this Byakko person, Kenzaki-sama!"

"You just gave yourself away."

"Please, just get inside!" said Byakko as he opened a lavatory door and took himself and Kenzaki inside. They ended up in the GaroLiner's dining car with Kumiko looking at Kenzaki crossly.

"How could you go out with another woman?" Kumiko questioned. "And her of all people!"

"We're old friends," argued Kenzaki.

"She was obsessed with you! I thought we left that behind when we left her world behind!" Kumiko said. "Now she's found you!"

"Onii-chan, how do you know this scary woman?" asked Koneko.

"That's what we want to know too," spoke Kat as she entered the GaroLiner along with Neko and Rose. Neko gave a wave and smiled.

Kenzaki glared at Kat. He knew she was responsible for before. Right now, of course, Kenzaki needed to clear up a few things.

"You know I used to be an assassin, right?" Kenzaki began. "Well, that's how I met Kirisaki…"

* * *

_A few years back, when Kenzaki was around 20 years old, he was still an assassin. One night he got hired for a job. He was to kill a local crime boss who was taking over. It was an easy enough job. All he had to do was to go in and kill the guy. It was the usual for him so there was no problem._

_The crime boss was having a party at a strip club. Kenzaki managed to get inside. Since he could hide his guns in his body it was easy._

_His target was in sight. He was sitting on a couch with a pair of dancers flanking him and sharing drinks._

_Kenzaki was about ready to shoot when all of a sudden a figure got between him and his target. All of a sudden there was a scream and the figure just vanished in the blink of an eye. The crime lord, however, had his throat slit where he sat._

_Kenzaki cursed his bad luck. "Who was that?"_

* * *

"I wondered about who had killed my target. That was a high paying job too and I lost it," said Kenzaki.

"It was Kirisaki, wasn't it?" Neko inquired.

"Yes, but then of course we haven't met, officially that is."

"So, when did you officially meet psycho chick?" asked Kat.

"It was a year later…"

* * *

_Kenzaki danced with his opponent, who was a girl in her late teens with dark hair. She wore a black sailor-type schoolgirl uniform. She was armed with a sword and so was he. Sparks flew as they fought, their weapons clashing violently as metal met metal._

"_You're pretty good," admitted Kenzaki._

"_You too, kuhuhu," said the girl. "Too bad I gotta kill you and then I can kill that guy in there."_

"_Fat chance! That target's as good as mine!"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Really!"_

"_Well, you leave me no choice!"_

_However, gunfire suddenly rained on them and the two had to take cover._

"_Damn it, they found us!" cursed the girl._

"_Guess you and I were making too much noise," said Kenzaki. "So, what now?"_

"_We kill them," the girl grinned. "Kuhuhu."_

* * *

"And she was really good. She was fast, incredibly so. I thought she may have been a meta or a mutant or something, or just that good. In the end I was the one to kill the target. A bullet to the back of the head. She, however, decided to take the guy's head as a trophy," Kenzaki told them.

Neko was a bit horrified by the details so she could barely speak. Kat asked, "OK, and then what?"

* * *

"_Looks like you win this time," said the girl._

"_What's your name?" Kenzaki asked._

"_Shouldn't you give me your name?" asked the girl._

"_It's Kenzaki. Kenzaki Tsukuba," Kenzaki answered._

"_Call me Kirisaki. Shiruku Kirisaki." She hefted the bag containing the head over her shoulder. "Later, Kenzaki. Let's make it a date next time, OK?"_

* * *

"We kept bumping into each other. Eventually, I asked her out to dinner and we became very close. Of course, we were also competitive. I was a lone assassin and she was a member of a group of assassins called The Guild," Kenzaki said. "She now holds the title of Grim Reaper for accumulating 1000 kills. That mask she wears proves it. She's the youngest thus far and the best in the business too. However, she's also mentally unstable and when I told her I was quitting, she didn't react too well."

* * *

"_I'm not going to be an assassin anymore," said Kenzaki firmly._

"_Why not?" questioned the Kirisaki. Clutched in one hand was a sword. "This is your true calling! This is what you're meant to do!"_

"_I was only fooling myself," said Kenzaki. "My father wouldn't have wanted me to be an assassin in the first place. I have dishonored his memory."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I doubt you would."_

"_Kuhuhu, well then it looks like its goodbye for you. It was nice knowing you, Kenzaki!"_

_Kirisaki lunged at Kenzaki with her sword ready to strike._

* * *

"Since her sword is made up of the same metal that covers my skin she can actually cut me," said Kenzaki.

"And she's obsessed with you too," added Kat. "Wow, talk about crazy ex-girlfriends."

"She has it in her head that I should become an assassin again. She tells me it's my 'true calling'. She can't accept that I'm a bounty hunter now."

"Obsessive crazy exes are the worst, aren't they?"

* * *

Kirisaki sat on the bench, just thinking quietly to herself. Did Kenzaki really hate her? Did he really think she was repulsive? Sure, she wore an ugly skull mask but that was no reason to insult her…

But if he ever saw the scar surrounding her right eye, he was sure to be repulsed.

It was all that Neko girl's fault for changing him like this. He wasn't like this before. He was more…colder when they'd first met. They were so alike. They were meant to be…

All she needed to do was to get rid of that Neko girl to get Kenzaki to be hers. She would need to make it look like an accident, but Kenzaki was smart. He would be sure to know it was her. She would have to be careful and smarter.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp when a pair of bunny ears sprouted out from her head and another presence took over her mind.

"Now, this is nice…I like this body."

* * *

"I think I should I go talk to Kirisaki again," said Kenzaki. "When she gets pissed…let's just say you would prefer to be flayed alive compared to what she'd do to you."

Suddenly, the Imagin tensed up. Even Koneko began to look uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, guys?" Kat asked the Imagin.

"There's trouble," Koneko answered as she ran towards the exit. "Follow me!"

* * *

When Kenzaki and the others arrived at the scene, they were watching as the masked assassin shot energy balls from her hands, destroying anything and everything in sight. People ran in panic from Kirisaki as she went on a rampage.

"She can do that?" Kat asked.

"Not that I was aware of," said Kenzaki.

"We have to stop her," said Neko.

"I'm on it," said Kenzaki. "It's probably my fault she's doing this." He shouted, "Kirisaki, what are you doing!?" Kirisaki took one look at him and then shot an energy ball at him which narrowly missed him. "Kirisaki…"

"Hey, did she always have rabbit ears?" Kat pointed and sure enough the masked woman had rabbit ears on her head.

"That's not her," said Kenzaki.

"Imagin possession then?"

"Looks like it."

"Hey, Imagin, who are you!?" Kat demanded.

"So, you know what I am?" the possessed assassin asked.

"That's right, bitch, and you're going down!"

"Says who?" the assassin asked.

"Says me! Kat Hasuma!"

"Well, my name is Odessa and I am here to kill you all. Good bye," said Odessa Kirisaki as she fired a high speed dark energy ball at Kat.

"Onee-chan, watch out!" Neko shouted as she pushed Kat away from the incoming blast, only to receive the full brunt of it. The resulting explosion flung her straight into a building before she fell and plummeted to the ground along with some rubble. She was buried underneath it.

"Neko!" Kenzaki, Kat and Rose exclaimed.

"Onee-chan!" Koneko screamed.

Using Kirisaki's giggle, the demonic assassin stated, "Kuhuhu, this will be easier than I thought."

"You bitch!" Kenzaki threw a fist at Odessa Kirisaki but she predicted his moves and then slashed him with her sword. She then hovered high above him.

"Shouldn't you go check up on her? She could be dead. Kuhuhu," said Odessa Kirisaki.

Kenzaki knew she was right and looked to the rubble Neko was buried under. He saw Kat, Koneko and Rose digging her out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kat asked as she pulled the girl out from the rubble. Neko coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neko answered. "Just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

"OK, good, so now let's teach that bitch a lesson," suggested Kat.

"Alright," Neko agreed.

"Neko…" said Kenzaki, relieved.

"Oh, now they are both here, I can kill them both at once," said Odessa Kirisaki.

"Why them?" asked Kenzaki.

"Well, to deliver their souls to Overlord Sauron."

He should've known it was Sauron. No wonder. "Fat chance!" Kenzaki snapped.

"Ken-kun, she's after Onee-chan and me! Let us fight!" Neko exclaimed, still weak and hurt, but ready to fight.

"That's the spirit!" encouraged Kat. "And we're going to beat this bitch up!"

"You talk too much!" Odessa Kirisaki snorted.

"Let's…HENSHIN!" Neko and Kat called.

"Onee-chan, let me help!" Koneko exclaimed as she turned into an orb of light and flew into Neko. Of course, Kat was holding Neko's hand at the time.

"DIE!!!" Odessa Kirisaki threw a blast of dark energy at the sisters which exploded.

"NO!!!" Kenzaki shouted. Suddenly, there was a sudden flash of light as Geki and Rinki flared out from Neko and Kat. It was blinding and Kenzaki had to shield his eyes as he shouted out, "Nana-chan! Koneko-chan! Kat!"

Odessa Kirisaki cocked her head to the side, "Hm? Are they still alive?"

The glow died down as a figure walked away from the rubble. Kenzaki couldn't believe his eyes. The figure was feeling, wearing black body armor that left little to the imagination as they showed off the figure's curves. The upper arms and thighs were white, with dark blue streams patterned like diamond shapes. Of course the helmet was what Kenzaki recognized. It was black like the rest of the armor, with a pair of triangular narrow eyes that were blood red. The mouthguard resembled a pair of jaws with sharp fangs and atop the helmet was a pair of cat ears. A whip was tied around her waist and a length of it was hanging down to mimic a cat's tail. Her armored fingertips ended in claws as well.

"COPYCAT IS BACK, BABY!!!" the newly reformed Zodiac Knight Copycat announced. Neko, Koneko and Kat had fused, assuming the armored form of the Knight of Cats. This was the form both had used when the sisters had shared one body, mind and soul.

"This is unexpected," said Odessa Kirisaki. "But it makes it easier for me since all I have to do is deliver one complete soul and not two halves."

Copycat suddenly appeared in Odessa Kirisaki's face and her fist rammed into the assassin's masked face, sending her flying into a wall.

"Well, we aren't going to make it easier for you," said Copycat as she flexed her fingers. "Now, it's time to sink my teeth in you!"

Odessa Kirisaki leapt at Copycat, with her sword swinging at the dark Cat Knight. The blade came down and hi the ground since Copycat had jumped up to dodge the swing. She took hold of her whip and pulled, unwinding it from her waist before lashing it out. The end of the whip split 9 ways with a knife on each tip. The blade cut into Odessa Kirisaki's arms, cutting through the fabric and skin to draw blood.

"Is that all?" Odessa Kirisaki challenged.

"No!" Copycat gave a hard tug and the knives on the whip tips suddenly grabbed onto the assassin like claws before pulling the assassin towards Copycat. "TAKE THIS!!!"

WHAM!

The punch hit Odessa Kirisaki, sending her soaring backwards as her mask was knocked off. The assassin skidded along the ground and stopped, lying on her side with her hair covering her face. Copycat noted the missing bunny ears.

"So, that thing has escaped," said Copycat. She picked up the mask which had fallen at her feet and walked towards Kirisaki. She knelt down and brushed away a few strands of hair before grimacing. "I see. That's why you wear this mask." She put it on and all of a sudden Kirisaki's eyes snapped open as the sword stabbed into Copycat's stomach. Standing up, the bunny ears popped up from Odessa Kirisaki's head.

"Oh, you're so foolish," said Odessa Kirisaki as Copycat grunted from having the blade in her gut. "I guess your intelligence must've been split in half and hasn't fixed itself even after you two fused. Well, time to die." She withdrew the blade and held it to Copycat's throat. "Ciao."

POW!

Kenzaki's fist met with Odessa Kirisaki's mask, shattering it upon impact to finally reveal Kirisaki's face. She was a beautiful woman. However, she had a scar around her right eye that looked like it had been caused by a very horrible burn. Odessa was also knocked out of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kenzaki asked Copycat.

"Thanks, baka, but now we have to finish this," said Copycat as she pointed up to Odessa's true form. Odessa was a female Imagin with black and white fur and resembled a rabbit. She didn't look terrifying at all. However, she was working for Sauron which made her an enemy.

"That's its true form?" said Kenzaki.

"Well, it won't have a form any longer," said Copycat.

"I shall deliver your soul to Overlord Sauron!" Odessa boasted loudly.

"DELIVER THIS!!!" Copycat leapt upwards. Her clawed gauntlets form. She then raised her arms up above her head and spun around, and around, and around. She now looked like a spinning drill. "KILLER CLAW CLASH!!!"

She flew at the Imagin who now saw that she was going to be killed. However, Odessa was unable to escape as the attack hit, with Copycat drilling a hole right through her. The Imagin let out a wail, "MY OVERLORD!!!" before her entire body erupted into a ball of flames.

Copycat landed on her feet like all cats did and yawned as she stretched. "Now that was awesome! Really worked out the kinks!"

"Neko!" Kenzaki called and Copycat turned to see the young man approaching. However, she also sensed something else as the sandy remains of the Imagin rose into the air before forming into a huge shape.

Kenzaki saw the Gigandeath, which looked a giant black bunny on steroids as it let loose a roar. Its buck teeth were razor sharp and the beast was anything but cuddly. Kenzaki was ready to transform when she heard Copycat speak.

"Kenzaki, let us handle this!" said Copycat as she glared at the Gigandeath who pounced at her almost immediately. She jumped backwards.

"Gekiryuken!" she summoned and the Keyblade formed. One paw came down at her and with a swing of her sword she deflected the appendage. She then watched as it once again tried to jump at her but she wasn't as stupid to be caught under a large fluffy bunny.

"RYUOU KAZE GIRI!!!" Copycat called her attack as she swung her sword, throwing a blast of wind at the Gigandeath and tossing it high into the air. It was time to finish things. She concentrated her Geki and Rinki into her right arm, the energy pulsing within Gekiryuken and turning him into a massive drill that grew bigger, bigger, and bigger until it was nearly 10 times her own size.

She then leapt at the descending Gigandeath, rocketing towards her target.

"HISSATSU! GEKI-RIN…PSYCHO…DRILL…BREAK!!!" Copycat roared as the drill spun and pierced the demon bunny. The drill spun right through, creating a large hole as Copycat exited the other side. The Gigandeath was left with a large gaping hole in its body before it exploded.

Copycat landed on her feet and the drill reverted to Gekiryuken. "OK, that was awesome," she admitted to herself. Her body glowed and then split apart into three familiar female figures; Neko, Kat and Koneko.

"What a rush," said Neko.

"You said it," agreed Kat.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chama! Let's gattai again! Gattai!" Koneko jumped up and down excitedly.

* * *

"Truly a pathetic performance," commented Sauron as she saw it happen. "Odessa, you really are a useless idiot."

* * *

Kirisaki's eyes fluttered open as she stared up at the white ceiling. "Where am I?" She touched her face. "My mask! Where's my mask?"

"Here," said Kenzaki as he handed her mask to her. "Good as new."

She gasped and covered her face. "Please, don't look at me! Don't look at my ugly face!"

Kenzaki shook his head, "Hey, it's fine. It's just a small scar."

"Really?" Kirisaki stared. "So…I'm still beautiful?"

"Well, you're pretty cute, but I'd reserve beautiful for my wife," said Kenzaki.

"Your wife, you mean that crazy girl who risked herself for you?" Kirisaki asked. "I was aware when that…thing took over. I saw her risk her own life to protect you. She must really love you to do that."

"And I'd do the same for her," said Kenzaki.

Kirisaki took time to absorb this. She never really understood love. She always thought she loved Kenzaki because they were so similar, but lately she found herself doubting this. She would not be able to risk herself for Kenzaki like Neko had, even if she had a suit of armor. She wasn't the type to sacrifice her own life for others. It just wasn't in her. She was an assassin.

"Well, guess you and I can't be together, huh?" Kirisaki asked.

"It was obvious from the start," said Kenzaki.

"Kuhuhu…" giggled Kirisaki. "You know I'm not going to give up."

Kenzaki sighed. "You never did know how to give up. You always hunted your targets in the end, Ms. Grim Reaper."

* * *

D-Yuji looked at the pictures he managed to capture at the amusement park. He had all the photos of the fight and had plans for them. Mage just sighed as he watched his fellow Imagin scheming on what to do with those photos.

"Shouldn't you be exiting Yuji's body?" asked Mage.

"Come on, I'm busy here!" said D-Yuji as he laid out all the photographs. "I wanna see which ones I should sell, to whom, and for how much." He snickered, "This is going to be totally sweet!"

"You and your schemes," Mage said while shaking his head.

"You can never have too much money, buddy!" winked D-Yuji. "So, who should I call first?"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: This chap once again reveals a bit of Kenzaki's past.

Shadow Element 13: Some more of Kenzaki's past revealed. Now Kenzaki's got a crazy woman after him…


	23. Queen of Shangri La

"OK, so you went out on a date with an ex-girlfriend…" Warren began.

"It was not a date!" Kenzaki denied.

"So, you went out with an ex-girlfriend and then said ex-girlfriend got possessed, nearly killed Neko, and all of a sudden Kat and Neko fused back into the ORIGINAL Copycat?"

"That's right and we were awesome!" exclaimed Kat proudly. "We kicked that bunny's butt, didn't we, Neko?"

"Hai, we did, Onee-chan," nodded Neko, "But we also couldn't have done it without Koneko-chan's help."

"Koneko?" Warren blinked.

"Oh, yeah," nodded Kenzaki. "She was there too."

"I want to check something, so don't be scared," said Warren as he put a finger on Neko and Kat's foreheads.

"Don't try and get into my head," Kat warned.

Warren didn't answer as he scanned them and then pulled away. "I see."

"See what?" Kenzaki asked.

"Both Neko's Kageki and Kat's Dorinki are resonating at the same frequency. I think that when they were trapped in Sauron, they must've started fusing together," Warren explained.

"They were?" Kenzaki questioned. That didn't sound good. If the two sisters fused back then what would become of Neko.

"Well, guess after you made Sauron puke them out…" Warren began.

"Please, don't remind us…" grimaced Kat.

"It's too nauseating to think about," added Neko, grimacing as well.

Warren continued, "There was some residual fusion energy."

"So, they'll fuse anyway?" Kenzaki asked.

"No, which is where Koneko comes in," said Warren. "Kat, you gave Koneko her form, right?"

"That's right" Kat nodded.

"And what else?" Kenzaki asked.

"A bit of my power, I guess," said Kat. "I can't have a weak Imagin, even if she is cute."

"And she's been inside Neko too, right?" Warren asked.

"That's right," nodded Neko.

Warren looked thoughtful.

"What?" Kenzaki asked impatiently.

"I think that Koneko also holds a bit of Kat and Neko's power from before Sauron swallowed them up," said Warren, "And thus she now acts as a catalyst to allow Kat and Neko to fuse."

"So…Kat plus Neko plus Koneko equals Copycat?" Kenzaki finished.

"Seems like it," said Warren. "Were you two touching?" Warren asked the girls.

"Yeah, we were," said Kat.

"Well, guess that's how it works. When you both touch and Koneko tries to possess one of you, you both can fuse," said Warren.

"Sweet! My sister and I can GATTAI!" Kat exclaimed. "Come on, let's Gattai right now, Neko!"

"I wouldn't recommend it," discouraged Warren.

"Why is that?" Kat asked, glaring.

"I may be wrong, but if you both constantly fuse together, you might end up permanently fused since you were both originally one person," said Warren.

Kenzaki grimaced. That didn't sound good.

"Warren-san is right, Ojou-sama," said Gekiryuken. "You wouldn't want to end up fused permanently, would you?"

"I guess not," said Neko.

"So, unless it's a REAL emergency, don't fuse, or at least don't fuse unless it's a life or death situation," said Warren.

"Are there any other side effects we might want to know about?" asked Kenzaki.

"Well, I might be wrong but you should expect them to start acting more like each other," said Warren.

"That's just what I need…" groaned Kenzaki. "The woman I love acting like that…"

Kenzaki emphasized his point by jerking his thumb at Kat. "Well, that assassin was after them so we might as well return the favor. Let's pay Sauron a visit."

"Actually, that won't be possible."

Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow, "Why is that? We know where Sauron is hiding. Let's just blow that bitch up sky high."

"I hate to agree with Kenny, but he's right. If Sauron wants to kill us so much we might as well go there and show her that we aren't going to roll over and die for her," said Kat.

"Wow," Kenzaki blinked. "You agree with me?"

"Well, Sauron is our enemy, and even if I don't like you a whole damn much you have the right idea," Kat grinned.

"You know, I'm starting to dislike you less and less these days," said Kenzaki.

"Since when have I given a damn?" Kat retorted.

Neko smiled. At least her sister and husband were starting to learn to get alone.

Warren cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I was about to tell you why it wouldn't be possible for us to attack Sauron right now." Warren paused. "Venthara is gone."

Kat, Neko and Kenzaki were silent.

"Say what?" Kenzaki questioned, confused.

Neko and Kat knew what Warren meant. Kat spoke, "She destroyed it."

"Erased it," added Neko.

"Because we found her hideout she decided to just get rid of it and find another place," the two girls finished in unison. These girls knew the Living Gate's thoughts the best. After all, they had been Sauron's host since they day they were born.

Warren nodded. "That's right. Ant reported that Venthara no longer exists. Not only that all those lives were also erased from existence."

"It's all our fault," Neko said. "It's our fault it's gone. That entire world is gone because of us."

"Hey, don't start this again!" said Kenzaki as he held her shoulders. "It's not your fault, okay?"

"But if I hadn't gotten captured, then you wouldn't have come, and then Sauron wouldn't have…" She was silenced by his embrace as Kat averted her eyes. Kat's eyes were narrowed.

"Damn it…" cursed Kat. "Where are you, Sauron?"

* * *

"**QUEEN OF SHANGRI LA"**

* * *

Kenzaki and Neko were out on a typical date. Right after school, the two decided to take a walk together. These days there were only short instances of peace so they took full advantage of them whenever they could. The young married couple, who were in fact older than they truly looked, smiled at one another. It was odd to see them both so in love since their meeting hadn't been one would be considered normal.

For 12 years, Kenzaki Tsukuba had sworn vengeance against the Living Gate for the destruction of his world and murder of his family and when he first saw Neko he assumed she was his target and nearly put a bullet in her head. It if weren't for the intervention of the Titans he would've been successful. Then, as he got to know her, he began to fall in love and he continued to love her till this day.

Neko, of course, had been filled with regret for the things she'd done under the possession and control of the Living Gate and felt she didn't deserve to be loved. It took a long time for Kenzaki to convince her and in the end he was mostly successful. Still, she was happy now and didn't want to give up that happiness for anything.

Gekiryuken hung from his wielder's neck silently. If he didn't speak once in a while people would forget that he was even there or just assumed he was a mere piece of jewelry. He was the strong, silent type and never spoke unless it was important. If he didn't have anything worthwhile to say he just remained silent or took naps.

The couple had an odd family, composed of Kenzaki's adopted sister Kumiko, the maid of the GaroLiner Shiori, and the Imagin Okami, Byakko, Buraki, Raion and Koneko. Also included were the twins, Gou and Maya, who were the children of Neko and Kenzaki.

Kenzaki could still remember the feeling he had when he first held his children in his arms. To think that he and Neko had made those two little angels was just amazing.

"Ne, Ken-kun," Neko said cutely as she turned to look at him, her braid swishing.

"What is it, Nana-chan?" Kenzaki asked as he gazed into his wife's cute face.

Neko blushed as she twiddled her fingers. "Ano…" Kenzaki just chuckled. She pouted. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, but you just look so cute when you do that," Kenzaki said.

Neko puffed out her cheeks as she pouted. "Meanie!"

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

Before Neko could say another word, smoke suddenly exploded all around them, blinding them. Kenzaki heard Neko scream and was immediately shouting her name as he coughed, "Neko! Neko!!!" When the smoke cleared, Neko was gone.

"NEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!"

* * *

Kenzaki stormed into the GaroLiner, surprising the Imagin and Shiori as he walked through the aisle without a word. He was headed to the armory so they knew something was up. He hadn't gone into that room for a good long while after his marriage.

Okami, the bravest of the Imagin, went into the armory to see Kenzaki shoving enough guns and ammo to start a small war. "Oi, Shonen, what the heck is going on with you?"

"Neko's been kidnapped, and I'm going to get her back," growled Kenzaki as he began using his powers. Kenzaki's metal skin allowed him to absorb any kind of metal, and then reform it at his choosing, and right now, he was loading up his entire arsenal.

"All on your own?" Okami questioned. "Shouldn't you call her brothers and sister? You know, the rest of her family?"

"I can do this myself" Kenzaki insisted.

"How are you going to track her?" Okami asked.

"I'm a wolf, I'll hunt. Kick down the right doors, and ask the right people the right questions. Besides, I don't want Kat anywhere near this."

"You know she has a right to know, no matter how much you don't like her. Neko's her sister and well she might just know something is wrong because of their connection and-"

BOOM!

"What the hell!?" Okami yelled. Shiori came running in. "What's going on out there?"

"Well…" Shiori began but was shoved out of the way when Kat came in, looking angry.

"Where is my sister!? I lost track of her and she just vanished! You better have a good explanation, baka-okami!" Kat snarled.

"Hey!" Okami snapped, taking offence.

"Not you, your master!" Kat clarified.

"Oh, that's OK then," shrugged Okami.

"Shut up," growled Kenzaki. "And you, off my train. I'm dealing with this and I don't need you screwing things up."

"So, you're just gonna run around without any leads," said Kat with a snort. "Not very smart, is it."

"Listen to me: I don't need you," said Kenzaki as he got in the mercenary's face.

"Correction: you don't want me," Kat shot back, "And what you need and what you want are two different things and I need to find my sister so I'm helping you out whether you want me to or not."

"Me too! Me too!" Koneko the Kitten Imagin chimed in. "I wanna find Onee-chan too! Bring Onee-chama and Koneko along too!"

Kenzaki grimaced. He hated to admit it but Kat and Neko shared a bond that could lead him to Neko. Koneko also shared a sort of bond as well. He hated Kat, but he hated the thought of losing Neko more. For Neko's sake he had to compromise. "Fine, you can lead me to her." Kenzaki hated having to ask Kat for help.

"Alright, bro-in-law!" said Kat with her usual confident grin.

* * *

"So, this is where she disappeared?" Kat asked as she and Kenzaki arrived at the scene of the crime. "And you didn't find any clues?"

"Of course I did. What kind of person do you think I am?" Kenzaki retorted.

"A careless person who could overlook the smallest of clues," answered Kat. Kenzaki glowered. He knew he would need this girl's help but still he didn't like having to depend on her or to owe her anything.

"I'm not that careless. I'm careful and thorough," replied Kenzaki.

"Oh, really?" Kat smirked as she held up a few hairs between her thumb and index finger. "So, what do you call these?"

"Hair."

"Not just any hair. Smells feline," said Kat. He glared at her. "What?"

"Something tells me you had something to do with this," said Kenzaki.

"You can accuse me all you want, but I don't give a shit," she remarked sharply as she flipped open her phone and pressed a button. A tray slid out from the top of the phone and Kat carefully placed the hairs on it before pushing the tray in. "Analyzing now…" Kenzaki looked over her shoulder and she grumbled. "5 steps back, Kenny," she warned. The phone beeped. "OK, analysis complete and these hairs contain human and cat DNA." She noticed that Kenzaki was staring at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You sure you had nothing to do with this?" he asked suspiciously.

"For the millionth time, NO!" Kat snapped. "God, do you think I'd kidnap my own sister?"

"Well…you did work for Nanimo and she got kidnapped," reminded Kenzaki.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Worst business transaction ever," Kat spat. The phone beeped again. "Huh? Sand particles."

"So what?" Kenzaki asked.

"Well, according to the analysis, this sand was stuck to the hairs and the only place this type of sand can be found is…"

* * *

The GaroLiner rode on the tracks in the Sands of Time. The sand was from here so that meant Neko was somewhere in the Sands of Time along with her kidnappers. Kenzaki was on his bike and riding behind him was Kat who was concentrating with her eyes closed. Usually, Kenzaki would rather shoot himself than sit this close to his sister-in-law, but since Kat and Neko shared a connection, she was his only lead in finding his wife.

While Kenzaki wouldn't admit it verbally, a part of him did trust the love and devotion the sisters had. However, Kat took it to a new extreme because of her selfishness and possessive attitude. She wasn't ready to let Neko, her better half and sister, leave her, but she knew it was futile. Neko had fallen in love with Kenzaki and Kat forced herself to be happy for her for finding a man that loved her. Sides, Kenzaki may have his flaws but there were worse men out there that would not be good for Neko at all.

Kat's total opinion of Kenzaki hadn't changed much, but VERY deep down she also held a certain amount of respect for him. Of course with her stubborn attitude she wasn't exactly keen on admitting that. He may be her brother-in-law, but that didn't mean she had to like him. She could be civil with him but then hostilities would erupt between them. They would fight too and honestly Kat did enjoy their little bouts.

The two, bounty hunter and mercenary, were like oil and water. They couldn't get along unless focused on the same goal and even so it was volatile.

Still, one thing still freaked them out. Kendra. She was their daughter from an alternate future timeline. Kat really couldn't imagine herself falling in love with Kenzaki so she just assumed her alternate self must've been crazy. Well, crazier…

Kenzaki wasn't sure how to take the news either. Was it really possible for him to love this psycho that was behind him? The same woman who'd tried to break him and Neko up? The one who schemed against him?

"Stop right here," ordered Kat. Kenzaki put on the brakes and the train slowed down to a halt. They had stopped near a ravine.

The two Riders exited, along with Koneko who decided to tag along. The Kitten Imagin was holding her Onee-chama's hand as she looked down the ravine. Kat whistled, "Damn, that's deep." Kat's mind began thinking of the ways she could get rid of Kenzaki right here, but then shook the thought out of her head. Neko would cry and she didn't want Neko to cry.

"You sure she's down there?" Kenzaki asked uncertainly.

Kat tapped her temple. "Neko and I have a connection. Call it a psychic twin thing. She's down there, I know it."

"OK, so let's get down there."

"Let's do this," said Kat confidently. "Koneko, stay here."

"OK!" nodded the Kitten Imagin.

Kat saw Kenzaki headed to the GaroLiner. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get some climbing gear," he answered.

"Who needs climbing gear when I can just teleport us down there?" Kat questioned rhetorically.

Kenzaki frowned and then accepted that Kat's teleportation would be easier. He took her hand, much to their displeasure, and then teleported to the bottom of the ravine. It wasn't as dark as they thought but there wasn't much sunlight. Kat could see in the dark just fine, though, as could Kenzaki.

"Where to now, genius?" Kenzaki asked.

Kat pointed to a random direction, "Here, follow me." Kenzaki shrugged and followed her. "Neko's right around…"

Suddenly, a half dozen masked and robed figures dropped down around the two, with spears aimed at their throats. The figures wore cat masks that concealed their faces. Kenzaki have Kat a look and she shrugged.

"State your business, intruders," said one of them. Judging from the sound of her voice she was female.

"Let me handle this," said Kat.

"Sorry, but I think I should be the one to handle this since you've handled it so well up until now," retorted Kenzaki.

Kat glared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, you got us this far, thanks, but now it's my turn to take charge of things," Kenzaki explained.

"So, you're just gonna toss me away since my usefulness had ended?" Kat argued.

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah," said Kenzaki with a nod.

"Hey, you wouldn't have found this place if it weren't for me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten here without my train!"

"Hey, I could've used the other trains! I just used yours because it was convenient!"

"Convenient? Yeah right!" Kenzaki snorted. "You only needed my train because you couldn't get this far without my help!"

"Hey, stop being such an arrogant asshole, Mister!"

"When you stop being a total mental case, Bitch!"

"MENTAL CASE!? BITCH!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"PSYCHO!"

"MONGREL!"

"DYKE!"

"OH NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

"NOT FAR ENOUGH!"

The two continued to bicker, ignoring their would be captors who watched the scene with sweatdrops next to their heads. One of them whispered into the leader's ear and the leader nodded. Taking out a pouch from under her robe, she tossed it to the ground, hard. The impact caused the pouch to explode and release a sort of powder, causing the two to cough as they accidentally breathed it in.

"Damn you…I blame you…bastard…" Kat slurred before she passed out.

"Screw you…God damn…psycho bitch…" Kenzaki passed out and dropped on top of her. She reflexively kicked at him.

"Let's take them to the queen. She'll decide what to do with them," said the leader.

* * *

When Kenzaki finally came to, he found himself without a stitch of clothing on him except for his tight black brief. Also, he was spread eagle atop of a bed with furry sheets and his wrists and ankles were shackled to the bedposts in all four corners of the bed. "What the hell?"

He scanned the bed chamber he was in. There was a heavy cat theme to it. The entrance didn't have a door but instead a curtain covering it. Also, the bed had a canopy and stitched onto the canopy was the image of a tiger. Statues were used to decorate the place and they were of cats in different poses. The only source of heat and light in the room were oil lanterns hung about the ceiling. The floor also had furry carpeting that was white with black stripes. The walls looked to be made of stone and from the looks of it the chamber was really the interior of a cave.

"OK, Kat would definitely be at home in a place like this," Kenzaki muttered. He heard someone entering and craned his neck to the entrance to see the same robed and masked figures from before. They were here to check up on him.

"Where am I?" Kenzaki questioned.

"You are in our queen's royal bed chamber," the leader answered. "She requested for it personally. You are to be her bed warmer."

"Great, I'm about to get raped," muttered Kenzaki.

"Silence!" the leader snapped in anger. "Do not speak with such disrespect. Consider it an honor that the queen wishes to mate with you!" The leader then turned with a huff along with her group.

"Hey, what happened to that other girl I was with?" asked Kenzaki.

"She is being taken care of. That's all you need to know."

The masked and robed figures left without another word.

"OK, how do I get myself into these situations and how do I get out of it?" Kenzaki said to himself.

"Easy," a voice purred. "You don't."

Kenzaki could see someone enter and he gulped. It was woman, with a veil covering the lower half of her face and wearing a mask over the upper half of her face. She sported cat ears that were made of gold and a tiara. Her long black hair spilled down her back like a curtain. She wore a familiar looking necklace and around her wrists were gold bracelets. She wore a black midriff bearing top that was low cut in front with a V-neckline that revealed her cleavage and a good portion of her waist. She wore a long black skirt with a slit up its side to reveal her legs. She wore what looked like boots made of fur that went up to her knees. She also wore a belt around her waists. She sauntered over to the bed and climbed on before crawling atop Kenzaki. She traced circles against his chest and Kenzaki shivered.

"Look like my subjects have brought me a present, and a pretty one too," the woman purred.

"Are you the queen?" Kenzaki asked.

"Yes, and you shall call me that as I ravage you," she grinned.

"And what if I refuse to be ravaged?" Kenzaki rebutted.

"Oh, I can be very persuasive." She looked him in the eye. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Sorry, but the only person I'll ever find attractive is my wife."

"So, you have a mate?" the queen inquired.

"Yes, and she's the most beautiful girl in the world, my most trusted partner, and a wonderful mother," Kenzaki listed Neko's good qualities.

"Your mate must love hearing that," said the queen.

"Of course she does," said Kenzaki. "After all, aren't I talking to her, Nana-chan?" His grin widened as the queen smiled back. She removed her mask and veil to reveal her to be none other than Neko herself.

"How did you guest?" Neko asked.

"You can change your looks, but not your scent, Nana-chan," explained Kenzaki. "So, you're their queen? I thought they kidnapped you."

"It's a long story," said Neko.

"So, who are these people?" asked Kenzaki.

"A race of cat-people," Neko answered bluntly.

Kenzaki blinked.

"Sounds too unbelievable?" asked Neko.

"A little, but I never knew a civilization like that lived here in the Sands of Time," said Kenzaki.

"Well, I was surprised too. I was just as surprised when they named me their queen. I just wonder why they chose me and not my sister. She's more cat-like than I am," said Neko.

"Guess they got great taste," quipped Kenzaki. Neko kissed him deeply.

"Flatterer," said Neko.

"Excuse me, but can you please send me away when you both are intimate?" requested Gekiryuken. He still hung from Neko's neck.

"Sorry, Geki-chan. I forgot you were there," apologized Neko.

"Well, if I didn't speak up people would forget I was alive," grumbled Gekiryuken. "Just send me away, alright?"

"OK," said Neko and she willed Gekiryuken away so that the couple could have their privacy.

"That guy knows how to ruin the mood, doesn't he?" asked Kenzaki.

"Are you sure you didn't recognize me coz of Geki-chan?" asked Neko.

"Well, that did help too."

"Good to know."

"So, Nana-chan, could you let me go?" Kenzaki requested.

"Why the rush? I kinda like seeing here all helpless and vulnerable under me," purred Neko in a way that made Kenzaki tremble in excitement.

"God, Neko, you look so sexy right now," said Kenzaki.

"So…wanna get down and do the nasty?" Neko batted her eyes.

"Yes, my queen!"

"Say it again!"

"Yes, my queen!"

"Well, since the slave asked so nicely!" She then captured his lips again and he kissed her back as she rubbed her body against his.

* * *

"Now this is my kind of place!" said Kat happily when she saw the city after being freed. This underground city was known as Shangri La and home to a race of cat-people. Male and females all looked human, save for cat ears and tails. They men wore tunics and pants while the women wore the same but without pants and wore sashes instead of belts. The guards, however, were all female and were sexy. They wore furry bikini tops and loincloths with furry boots and arm bands. They also wore cloaks than now hung from their shoulders instead of those concealing cloaks. Their masks were at their hips.

Also, her sister was queen! There was a huge stone statue that resembled Neko wearing her royal garb.

"Neko, Neko, Neko," Kat snickered, shaking her head. "You sure hit the jackpot."

The guards that had captured them were shocked to see how Kat perfectly resembled their queen. Of course the eyes were the only difference they had. Their beloved queen had cool blue eyes while Kat's eyes were red with a blazing fury. When she woke up from the sleep powder she'd been in a murderous mood until she smelled food. They freed her and gave her food like the queen had requested. After all, she was the queen's sister.

The people made their homes in caves by digging large holes into the walls. They didn't have sunlight so they made their own by the use of magic. That was how they could travel to other worlds. They had a group of gifted mages. For food they had livestock like cows to provide milk and chickens for eggs and their meat. They also had fish in a pond. They didn't grow vegetables since they were cats and were more carnivorous but they did grow grass for the cows. That suited Kat just fine. Of course they did grow grains for bread and to feed the chickens. They also had a stream that provided them cool and refreshing water. Kat wandered how they could have all this but then remembered they could travel to other worlds. They must've done whatever they could to provide themselves with their food, clothes and equipment.

Kat approached one of the guards who nearly mistook for the queen and asked, "Say, have you seen my sis?"

"She is in the royal bed chamber and must not be disturbed," said the guard.

"OK, see ya!" said Kat.

It didn't take Kat long to find the palace, which looked more like a temple to worship their queen. She entered and looked around for the bed chamber. Of course since she was linked to Neko she could use that to find her sister. She found the chamber and pushed the curtain aside and suddenly froze when she saw what her sister and Kenzaki were doing…

She freaked out and wailed, "ARGH!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!! ARGH!!!" She ran out screaming.

Kenzaki looked to the entrance and blinked. "Well, that's one way to get rid of her." He was without a stitch of clothing and covered in sweat. Straddled atop him was Neko, as naked as a newborn, and sweating too.

"She shouldn't have come in. There was a 'do not disturb' sign near the door," said Neko.

"Really?" Kenzaki asked.

"Yeah." Neko grinned saucily. "So, you seem to be still in prime shape. Care for another round?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kenzaki mumbled with a smile.

"The queen's word is law!"

The bed squeaked some more.

* * *

It was a good thing that these people had alcohol. Kat needed a drink to get rid of the image of her sister and Kenzaki going at it like rabbits.

"God, that was so wrong…" Kat moaned. She put down her mug and groaned. "How do they get into the mood for that kind of thing while here? Do they do it every time he goes to rescue her? Is that it?"

* * *

Jack Moon stood at the edge of the ravine, looking down. "Are they really down there?" Jack Moon had been sent by Sauron to take care of something. With him was figure in black armor resembling a panther. The chest armor looked like a panther's head and the panther legs crisscrossing behind his back. The gauntlets and boots were covered in black fur. His helmet resembled a panther's head with his eyes peaking out between the jaws and the shadows cast by the helmet obscuring his face.

"My nose smells them," said the panther-armored man.

"Well, I trust your judgment, Night Claw," said Jack Moon.

"I'm not a Horrorcon for nothing," said Night Claw as he pointed to the demonic emblem on his helmet. He snapped his fingers and his body twisted and shifted as his armor reconfigured. His head tucked in as his arms and legs folded in. The panther legs took their place as the panther head on his chest took its place on the panther's main body. A tail whipped out as he unleashed his claws. "Come on, let's get down there!" A pair of black demonic wings sprouted out of his back. Jack Moon nodded as his cape morphed into demonic wings as well. The two jumped into the ravine and hovered down safely.

Koneko poked her head out from behind a large rock. She'd taken cover when she caught sight of Sauron's minions. "This is bad," said Koneko to herself.

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Kat with her characteristic grin, "My little sister is a queen."

Kat, Kenzaki and Neko were sitting at a table with a huge feast in front of them. Both were back in their clothes, much to Kat's relief. The Saint Beast Rider really didn't want to be reminded of what she'd seen in any shape or form.

"Neither could I," agreed Neko, "But that's what Mirra-san told me."

"Mirra?" Kenzaki blinked.

"Please, let me introduce you to Mirra-san, the captain of the guards," said Neko as she gestured towards a catgirl with long red hair and wavy hair with golden eyes and tanned skin. Her cat ears and tail were red and she was dressed like the rest of the guards. "She was one of the people who kidnapped me."

"My apologies, Your Majesty," said Mirra as she bowed apologetically. "I could not see any way to approach you so we had to use more…drastic means."

"You're forgiven, Mirra-san," said Neko.

"So, how did you end up becoming queen?" asked Kenzaki.

"Well, according to their High Priestess, I possess the soul of their departed monarch," explained Neko.

"Reincarnation?" questioned Kat. "So, why you and not me?"

Kenzaki rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Guess they have standards."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

"Ken-kun, Onee-chan, don't fight," pleaded Neko.

"Fine," the two said. Neko beamed.

"Please, just enjoy the feast," said Neko.

Kenzaki shifted uncomfortably. "Neko, you know you can't stay down here, right?"

Neko sighed. "I know, but I don't know what else to do. I mean I want to go back with you but I have a duty to these people."

"So, why don't you just bring everyone back here? Heck, Maya and Gou can become princess and prince!" Kat encouraged. "That's what I'd do if I ever became queen."

"Thank God that will never happen," muttered Kenzaki.

Suddenly, there were screams of fear and panic and Neko immediately rose up as did Kenzaki and Neko.

"Sounds like trouble!" said Neko. She was about to leave when Mirra blocked her path. "Mirra-san?"

"My Queen, please allow the guards to handle this," said Mirra. She then rushed off along with a team of guards.

Of course, they weren't enough when the intruders revealed themselves. The guards were sent flying into the air by the sudden attack. One of the intruders was a demonic swordsman…

"Jack Moon!" Kenzaki identified.

And the other resembled a black panther with demonic wings.

"And don't forget me! Night Claw: Horrify!" Night Claw announced, calling out his transformation command code. He instantly transformed into his humanoid Warrior Mode.

"A Deathtron!" Kat hissed.

"Check again! I'm a Horrorcon! I serve Overlord Sauron!" said Night Claw as he pointed at the demonic emblem on his helmet.

The guards struck with their spears but their spears were sliced to ribbons by Jack Moon's sword. "FULL MOON SLASH!" His attack wounded the guards as they were sent flying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Night Claw laughed as he struck with his claws while rushing past the guards.

"I can't let this go on," said Neko. She felt hands on her shoulders.

"We'll help, Your Majesty," said Kenzaki.

"That's right, little sis," added Kat.

"Thanks." Neko put on a determined look on his face as she, her sister and husband ran towards the fight.

"Hey, lookie what we have here," Night Claw said as he pointed to the three Riders.

"Kenzaki Tsukuba," Jack Moon greeted curtly.

"Jack Moon," Kenzaki returned.

"Alright, as Queen of Shangri La, I demand that you both leave or else!" Neko commanded.

"Or else what?" Night Claw sneered.

"Or else I will have you both forcibly removed, myself," Neko finished.

Night Claw snorted. "Why do you even want protect these people?" Night Claw questioned. "You're not even one of them."

"Yes, it's true that I'm not like them. I'm not even one of them," agreed Neko as she removed the cat ears that were atop her head, "But I am their ruler, their chosen monarch. My duty is to my people. I am to serve them as their leader, I am to protect them as their guardian, and I am to fight for their lives with my life. Because…I AM THEIR QUEEN!" She chanted, "Shadu Iraku Yuuza…" Gekiryuken appeared in her hand as he transformed into his Keyblade form. "GEKIRYU…HENSHIN!"

The energy dragon flew out of her sword as she thrust Gekiryuken upwards and the dragon let loose a roar before flying back down to her body. In a flash of light she was donned in her armor. God Ryukendo now stood centre stage as she spoke, "The Dragon God has blessed me with his power, to be used against the darkness and to atone for my sins. With the light of justice and the fang of the dragon in my hand, I shall fight!" She finished, "GOD RYUKENDO! RAIJIN!"

The people of Shangri La cheered and applauded for their chosen monarch after her inspirational speech and transformation.

"Onee-chan, Ken-kun, ikuyo," said Ryukendo.

Kenzaki nodded as did Kat as they transformed.

"Henshin!"

"Lunar Henshin!"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

"Garoh," said Jack Moon as he saw Kenzaki transform. "Night Claw, you deal with the females. I have something personal to deal with." Jack Moon drew his sword.

"Good, give me the fun job," said Night Claw cynically. "Alright, girlies, let's dance!"

Ryukendo and CopyKat took the invitation and charged at Night Claw.

Night Claw roared as he fought with CopyKat and Ryukendo. He clashed claws and blades with both the female Riders. Sparks flew like a rainstorm as the sounds of metal clashing echoed within the city.

"Take this!" roared Night Claw as he whipped out a large gun and fired several black blasts of energy at the twins. The girls cart-wheeled away as the blasts exploded. The inhabitants of Shangri La watched the fight intensely. They were cheering for their queen to win against the intruder.

"How about you take THIS!" yelled CopyKat as she hurled her axes at Night Claw, cutting off one of his arms. Black blood gushed out from the stump as he screamed. "Oh yeah!"

Night Claw picked up his dismembered arm and reconnected it to the stump before flexing his fingers. "You think that will stop me!" He lunged forward and with a punch across her face sent CopyKat flying before using an uppercut to send Ryukendo hurling up into the air.

Garoh and Jack Moon exchanged blows as Tenrou and the Demon Moon Sword clashed. "Your skills are still sharp!" Jack Moon complimented.

"You've improved as well," returned Garoh. "So, when will you leave Sauron?"

"I cannot," Jack Moon said regrettably. "I owe her my life."

"You know what she's done. She destroyed Venthara. How can you accept that?" Garoh asked. "I thought you were more honorable than that."

"Honor, true, but I am a demon and thus my morals are different," said Jack Moon. "And my eternal loyalty shall remain with Overlord Sauron!" Jack Moon stabbed at Garoh who parried with his sword to knock it away from his heart before he swung at Jack Moon's neck. Jack Moon bent his body backwards before performing a back flip and then charging at Garoh with his blade swinging.

"FULL MOON SLASH!" Jack Moon struck.

"SHOKU GIRI!" Garoh countered.

Both attacks connected causing a massive explosion of energy that flared out from the two swordsmen.

CopyKat lunged at Night Claw with her clawed gauntlets. She swiped at Night Claw who returned her savage assault with equal the intensity. Their claws cut into their armors, spilling sparks as the two grunted in exertion and pain.

Ryukendo called out, "Rai Rai Jyu! Fire Kong!" Her Geki flared out and formed into a robotic looking red gorilla. The gorilla pounded its fists against its chest and let out a loud yell before smashing its fists against the ground.

"Gekiwaza! Hanma Hanma Kakou!" Ryukendo called. Fire Kong leaps high into the air and then came down upon Night Claw. The Horrorcon's eyes went wide as the gorilla came and crashed down upon him, sending rocks flying from the explosive impact. Fire Kong let out a shout of victory as it pounded its chest before jumping off the Horrorcon.

Night Claw pushed himself to his feet. He couldn't lose here! He was one of Sauron's elite Horrorcons, a new kind of warrior.

"Beast Mode!" Night Claw called and transformed into his panther form. He let loose his wings and they glowed as he opened his jaws wide. A ball of dark energy formed and grew bigger. The twins could feel the power of the ball and if it was ever fired, then Shangri La would be**…**

"Onee-chan!" shouted Ryukendo.

"On it!" nodded CopyKat before she got her axes out. "Do what you gotta do!"

Ryukendo nodded and gave Fire Kong a pat on the shoulder. "Fire Kong! Cannon Mode!" Fire Kong beat its chest and leapt into the air before converting into a cannon pack by turning upside down and then falling to combine with Ryukendo on her back. The toes of its feet formed the barrels of her shoulder mounted cannons as its arms became cannons attached to her hips.

Night Claw fired the blast and CopyKat crossed her axes in front of her and infused her weapons with Rinki to act as a barricade against the blast. She felt her feet dragging backwards as the blast started to push against her axes.

"Neko, if you got a plan, I think it's best that you do something RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm all set!" said Ryukendo. She turned the cannons of her Kong Cannon towards Night Claw and shouted out, "KONG CANNON CALAMITY!!" the cannons fired simultaneously, shooting flaming cannonballs that flew across the ground. They flew past CopyKat and towards the Horrorcon. The fireballs smashed into Night Claw, causing him to roar out in pain from the intense heat. There was a huge explosion as a result and Night Claw's screams quitted down. "Yatta!"

"Wow! Now that's what I call HOT!" said CopyKat. "High Five!"

Ryukendo took the invitation and slapped her palm against her sister's in the classic High Five gesture.

Jack Moon saw the end of Night Claw and sighed. "Hm, looks like my partner lost. Oh well." He turned to Garoh and said, "Let's continue this dance some other time."

"You're not going to finish this fight?" Garoh asked. He didn't like leaving things undone.

"The mission is a failure, and I am outnumbered. A warrior knows when to cut his losses and lose with dignity," quoted Jack Moon before he vanished.

"That was anticlimactic," commented CopyKat.

"Is everyone alright?" Ryukendo asked the inhabitants of Shangri La. All of a sudden they all went on their knees and bowed. "Huh?"

"Praise Queen Ryukendo! Praise Warrior King Garoh! Praise Warrior CopyKat!" they chanted. "ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Um…" Ryukendo rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Hey, sis, you're a hero to these people. Just enjoy it," said CopyKat as she raised her arms. "Yeah, who's your hero?"

"Attention hog," snorted Garoh.

"Oh, bite me!"

* * *

"So, Night Claw was defeated," said Sauron as she played Chess with Rosalinda. Jack Moon had come to report the failure of the mission. He was down on one knee with his head bowed and his sword at his side.

"Yes, by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Ryukendo and Kamen Rider CopyKat," Jack Moon added.

"It's a shame, but well he was just a prototype. I could always make more Night Claws," said Sauron uncaringly. "He was expendable and replaceable."

"What do you wish to do with that hidden city then?" questioned Jack Moon.

"Nothing, for now. It's not part of my plans, really. I just wanted to see what was going on," said Sauron. "Checkmate."

"Oh, you've won again," said Rosalinda.

"I'm starting to think you're letting me win, my sweet," said Sauron suspiciously as she reached over and cupped her wife's chin.

Jack Moon shook his head. It wasn't like he didn't have doubts about serving Sauron, but he always pushed those doubts down into the depths of his mind. Such thoughts were treacherous and treachery was dishonorable. He swore to serve Sauron until his life ended and that was what he would do.

The destruction of Venthara was seen as necessary in Sauron's opinion. So what if millions of lives were lost? They were just meaningless numbers to Sauron. She did manage to move the palace to the demonic realm of the Horrors. It was a world of eternal darkness with the demonic Horrors as its inhabitants. Sauron was at home in this realm since she was the Queen of the Horrors and also their god. She was the Living Gate. Of course she could still travel to other worlds with the HorrorLiner. Demona and Damon weren't lonely since they had their parents. The Horrors were their playmates and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Let us celebrate in honor of our great Queen Neko and her companions for saving our city of Shangri La!" announced the High Priestess who wore robes and held a staff. She was Neko's advisor since the duties of the High Priestess was to support the queen.

Our three heroes were seated on throne with a huge feast presented before them. The people of Shangri La were holding a celebration in their honor, complete with food, music and dancing. Kat eagerly gobbled up the food with a total lack of table manners as Neko sat next to her husband.

"You know, since you're my husband that makes you king," said Neko with a smile.

"Yeah, and the people here love us," said Kenzaki.

"It feels nice," said Neko in agreement, "But I can't stay here." She frowned. "I mean what about Maya-chan and Gou-chan? What about our family and friends? We can't just leave them all."

"You'll know what to do, Ojou-sama," said Gekiryuken as he gave Neko his support.

Neko nodded and stood up, "Attention, people of Shangri La! Thank you for choosing me as your monarch! However, I cannot stay!" The people murmured. What was their queen saying? "I apologize, but I have a life outside these walls. I have family and friends that I cannot leave without a good reason. Yes, I am your ruler and you see me as the most deserving, but I am yet to be worthy of the title of your queen. I am not running away from my responsibilities, but still feel I am yet to deserve them."

"But, Your Majesty, we need you!" said the High Priestess, "It has been foretold! You are our symbol of strength! Didn't you show us your power?" Please, reconsider! Listen to your people! They do not wish for you to leave!"

"Don't go!"

"Your Majesty, please stay!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Please, don't weep," requested Neko. "You are already making this harder enough for me as it is. But, mark my words I shall return. I will never stop being your chosen queen."

"But who will lead us?" asked the High Priestess.

"I have one person in mind," said Neko.

"Me?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Mirra-san!" Neko called.

"Yes, My Queen," Mirra knelt when her name was called.

"In my absence, you will lead in my place," Neko ordered. Mirra gasped. The murmurs increased.

"But, My Queen, how can I-?"

"Mirra-san, you possess great leadership qualities," Neko said. "You know the people more than I do and you are one of them. Please, accept this order from me." Neko removed her tiara and placed it upon Mirra's head. "All hail Queen Mirra!"

"All hail Queen Mirra!" cheeted the High Priestess. As unorthodox as this was she couldn't speak against the queen.

"QUEEN MIRRA!" the people cheered, "QUEEN MIRRA! ALL HAIL QUEEN MIRRA! LONG LIVE QUEEN MIRRA!"

Neko sat back down and Kenzaki whispered hopefully, "You're keeping the outfit, right?" Neko smiled at him. "By the way, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Neko whispered into his ear, "Ken-kun, I wanna have another baby."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Queen Neko. Well, at least the people of Shangri La have good taste.

Shadow Element 13: I agree Chrome. If they'd gone with Kat, it probably would have ended in more of a dictatorship.


	24. Ore Sanjou!

"Ryuji-kun, at the Student Council meeting today I brought up that proposal for the Special Student Security Force idea you mentioned to me," said Kotonoha as she took a walk with her fiancé . They were both headed for the Radish to do their shifts.

"Oh, and what did they have to say?" Ryuji asked curiously.

"When I brought it up, Setsuna-san seconded it and we had a vote. It's been approved. The announcement will be made official the first day of the next school year. You've also been volunteered to interview the possible candidates," said Kotonoha with a smile.

"Man, what a drag," grumbled Ryuji. "At least I get to wait a few months before that happens."

"And you were also made leader of this new group," said Kotonoha.

"You know I only mentioned it as a joke, right?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, even so, I have to agree with you. Our own Student Disciplinary Committee isn't very effective against delinquent students," said Kotonoha shamefully.

"That committee's a joke," scoffed Ryuji. "A bunch of weaklings who can't throw a punch."

"So, you'll do it?" Kotonoha smiled.

"Well, yeah," said Ryuji with a shrug. "It was MY idea."

Kotonoha instantly gave him a kiss. "Oh, you sweetie."

"Does this mean I gotta attend those Student Council meetings?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes," Kotonoha nodded, "Since the Student Security Force will be directly under the Student Council."

"Looks like next year I'll really have some power," said Ryuji as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Nice to see you're okay with this. Now, come on, let's get to work. It's our shift at the Radish today."

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

"**ORE SANJOU!"**

* * *

At the Radish, both Ryuji and Kotonoha were taking orders. Sekai was at the counter and she sighed as she looked at all the couples. With Valentine's Day right around the corner, she just felt a bit envious. Makoto was acting oblivious again and she really wanted to do something sweet for him.

'_Even Setsuna's got a love interest_,' Sekai thought as she remembered seeing Setsuna flirt with that cap-wearing Hiro Stratos. "Where is Makoto?"

"Feeling anxious to get off work, Sekai?" Ryuji asked as he put a tray down on the counter and sat down.

"A little," she replied. "Oh, and looks like some trouble." She pointed to see some college guys harassing one of the waitresses.

"OK, gotta do my job," said Ryuji as he cracked his knuckles. He went over to the table as the girl tried to get away.

"Hey, come on, babe! Let's have some fun," the guy said as he reached for her but someone grabbed his wrist.

"The lady said 'no'," warned Ryuji. "And you're not welcome here."

"What? Are you gonna make me leave?" the guy asked as he took his hand back and stood at full height. "Shortie?" The guy towered over Ryuji by a foot.

"Shortie?" repeated Ryuji as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Why you-!" He suddenly froze right as a red haze of energy entered his body. Kotonoha gasped when she saw the sand spilling out of his sleeves and pant legs.

Ryuji then looked up at the guy but his eyes were no longer blue. They were blood red. Not only that his hair now had a streak of red in it.

Suddenly, Ryuji got into an odd pose. First he pointed at himself and then spread one arm to the side and one arm in front of him, shouting, "Ore Sanjou!"

Kotonoha blinked. Where had she heard that before?

Ryuji stared at the guy and grinned. "You wanna take this outside, jerk?"

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!" Ryuji roared as he tossed the college guy and his friends out through the door. There was applause as Ryuji scowled. He looked himself over and grunted, "What the heck am I wearing?" He felt a tug on his arm.

"Locker room, now!" Kotonoha insisted as she dragged him along.

"You! Hey! Wait! Stop dragging me!"

Inside the locker room, Kotonoha crossed her arms. She stared into Ryuji's eyes and said, "Get out of him, now!"

"Oh, so you know what I am," the Imagin inside Ryuji asked.

"Yes, I do, Momotaros-san," said Kotonoha.

M-Ryuji finally recognized Kotonoha. "Oh, you're that girl we met with that teme," said M-Ryuji.

"You're possessing him," Kotonoha reminded. "Now get out."

M-Ryuji sighed before sand spilt out and then piled up into a familiar horned head. Of course, he wasn't solid and while his upper body was on the floor, his lower body and legs were hanging above him.

"Happy now?" Momotaros asked before getting himself kicked. He reformed his sandy body and snapped, "OI!"

"Nobody hijacks this body," Ryuji warned. "Even if you're Ranma's Imagin that doesn't mean I won't kick your sandy ass from here to Egypt!"

(Note: This Momotaros is from Ten-Faced Paladin's Kamen Rider Ran-O)

"Hey, I needed a body and yours was the only one I knew," Momotaros said defensively.

"Momotaros-san, how did you end up here?" Kotonoha asked.

"That's right. Shouldn't you be on DenLiner or with Ranma?" Ryuji asked.

"I was, but then suddenly this silvery curtain thing appeared and brought me here," explained Momotaros.

"Silvery curtain," Ryuji frowned. "Great, a dimensional rift again."

"Dimensional rift? What's that?" Momotaros asked.

"The Multiverse is a bit unstable now, Momotaros-san," said Kotonoha. "These rifts that show up will pick up random people and drop them in another world."

"Guess Imagin aren't immune either," said Ryuji as he crossed his arms. "Better call Ranma to pick you up."

"Can't I hang out here a bit?" Momotaros asked. "I've been hearing from Owner that you're fighting a really big-bad villain. I want in on the action."

Ryuji rolled his eyes. As if he didn't have enough Imagin to deal with.

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble," said Ryuji.

"Fine, I promise, but I need a body," said Momotaros.

Ryuji grinned. He had an idea for a body.

* * *

D-Yuji walked out of the Sakakino Star Magazine office building, whistling happily, with a check in hand. He'd just sold the pictures he'd taken at the amusement park and got a pretty penny for them too. He'd sold them to Miyako Serizawa who paid good money for them too. D-Yuji thought it odd for a woman who wanted to be a famous journalist to be keeping one of the hugest secrets in the world all to herself. She knew the secret identities of the Riders and chose not to reveal them because she was good friends with them. She'd gained their trust and also she provided good PR for them with her articles. Still, she couldn't always he where the Riders were so she would ask for information from the Riders about their battles.

Miyako was a good woman, deep down. She was completely ethical and had a strong moral code. She always did her best to find out the truth and report it. She was a trusted friend and ally to the Riders as well.

'_Desperado, can you please give me control of my body back?_' Yuji requested politely. He really didn't like it when Desperado would use his body to pull off his 'quick-rich-schemes'.

"OK, fine," said D-Yuji, "But make sure to cash in that check before you get back to the train." A green haze of energy left Yuji, restoring him back to normal.

"Geez, why do I let that prickly guy talk me into helping him with his schemes? Am I that much of a doormat?" mumbled Yuji as he pocketed his hands. He then looked at the check in his hand. He whistled. "That's a whole lot of zeroes."

Yuji first came to this era to track down a rogue Imagin. Of course he never thought he'd meet the love of his life in this timeline either. The girl who he fell in love with was a princess. She was tall, slender, beautiful, alluring and sexy. She was also not afraid to show her affection for him. She wasn't shy about kissing him deeply in public. She wasn't raised to be ashamed of publicly displaying her affection.

He wasn't even disgusted by the fact that she was a demon. In fact, he thought her long pointed ears, her horns and her long devil's tail made her look sexy. One time she even told him that she'd learnt the art of seduction from a succubus. She really did know how to use that sexy body of hers to her full advantage.

Yuji folded up the check and slipped it into his vest pocket before taking out his cell phone. He looked through his photo gallery and pulled up a photo of Rina in her demon form, posing in sexy lingerie in bed. That image made his blood boil in a good way.

"How did I end up being so lucky?" Yuji asked himself. Rina had told him about her infatuation with Ryuji. It was funny, really. He should be jealous but thanks to his great-grandfather he finally found the love of his life. When he first saw her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Of course that was because of the Hasuma Imprint. He'd fallen in love and imprinted almost immediately on her.

Yuji got on his bike and raced off. He was headed home but then decided to make a detour to buy Rina some flowers. Then he went and bought a few brownies they could have together.

Yuji lived with Rina, Siera, Ryuushin, King Frederick and King Eustace. While the kings were a little loud for his taste, a bit obnoxious when they got drunk, and tried to push the two boys to immediately marry their daughters, they were good people. Sides, Yuji saw the men as father figures since his own parents had died. He was raised by his grandmother and learnt the ways of the Rider from her.

He couldn't really remember his parents. They had died when he was young. They died in a plane crash while he was being looked after by his grandmother. He'd only been around 4 or 5 years old at the time and he remembered crying at their funeral.

That was the day his powers manifested. The entire city shook when he'd cried and it took his grandmother to calm him down before he really did some damage. She taught him how to control his powers.

He'd always had a strong connection to the earth to be able to control it. His grandmother dubbed it as 'Earthbending', an ability that allowed special humans to manipulate earth. Yuji could cause earthquakes and levitate rocks.

He'd learnt about the Kamen Riders from stories his grandmother would tell him. He wanted to meet them and be like that. She helped with that by giving him access to the DynoLiner. Of course it'd been upgraded into the Neo-DynoLiner by then. When the Imagin returned to cause trouble in his time he was ready to fight them, gaining Mage and Desperado as allies in the process. The Imagin were no longer a threat, though, but other threats would come as well. Also, the Neo-DynoLiner would alert him of other worlds that were in danger.

And that was how he met Rina and fell in love. An alert of a Heartless invasion in her world reached him and he raced to her world to save it. He saved the princesses and the world. When he went back to find her she as gone. Only luck had led him to this timeline to find her once more.

Being from the future, Yuji had to follow several rules regarding time traveling. He couldn't meddle in affairs that could alter the future. Him being here was already pre-destined so it was alright. He also had to be careful not to reveal information about the future, unless it was really important. He didn't have all the answers though. All he knew was from what his grandmother had told him and research he did. Not much and nothing specific.

One thing did come to mind. If he married Rina then he'd be the King of the Demon Kingdom and she'd be his queen. He never thought of becoming royalty but it was actually going to happen. Of course, Desperado would try and get his prickly little hands on the royal treasure. No way Yuji was going to let the Imagin do that.

"OK, time to cash this baby in," said Yuji before getting on his bike again and driving to the bank.

After cashing in the check and depositing the money into his account, Yuji's phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello! Yuji Katsura here."

"_Hey, Yuji, you got a sec?_" Ryuji said.

"Sure, gramps! What is it?"

"_Don't call me gramps!_" Ryuji snapped on the other end. "_Can you stop by the Radish for a bit?_"

"OK, I'm right there!"

* * *

"OK, what do you need me to do?" asked Yuji after Kotonoha led him into the locker room.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," said Kotonoha.

"Huh?" All of a sudden, Yuji went stiff as a red streak appeared in his hair and his eyes turned red.

"Not a bad fit," said M-Yuji as he admired Yuji's body. "Fits like a glove. Of course, Ranma fits better."

"That takes care of THAT problem," said Ryuji.

"For now," added Kotonoha under her breath.

M-Yuji looked himself in a mirror when all of a sudden his nose twitched. "Huh? Imagin?" He then ran out of the locker room.

"Oi!" Ryuji shouted after his possessed great-grandson. "Excuse me," Ryuji said before he dashed after the possessed Rider from the future.

Kotonoha sighed. Sometimes, like right now, she missed the good old normal days.

* * *

When Ryuji found M-Yuji, he was harassing a mailman. "Hey, cut that out!" shouted Ryuji. M-Yuji ignored him as he shook the mailman back and forth.

"Come on out, you Imagin! I know you're in there!" said M-Yuji.

The mailman gave a grin and said, "You have a nice nose," before sand spilled out of his body and reformed into a black-coated Mole Imagin.

M-Yuji dropped the now unconscious mailman onto the ground and grinned. "Alright, it's time to party!" said M-Yuji as he swiped his Pass over his Den-O Belt. "Henshin!"

"**SWORD FORM!**"

The black and white Den-O Plat Form armor formed right before the red Sword Form armor slammed on. The red peach slid over the helmet and locked onto the faceplate before splitting. Kamen Rider Den-O then gave his trademark pose.

"Ore Sanjou!" He said to Ryuji, "Oi, let me take care of this weakling," as he put his DenGasher Sword together before charging at the Mole Imagin. "Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!!!"

Meanwhile, Yuuki was just photographing some buildings when he caught sight of the fight. He saw an unfamiliar Rider, fighting a familiar looking monster. "Huh?"

"Hey, Rookie," greeted Ryuji.

"Sempai!" Yuuki gasped. "Who's that?" Yuuki pointed.

"Kamen Rider Den-O," Ryuji answered.

Den-O was slashing the Imagin like crazy, yelling insults to taunt the monster and make him angry. A few more swings of his red sword sent the Imagin rolling across the ground.

"Now, for the finisher!" said Den-O as he swiped his Rider Pass across his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 3!" The blade flew off the rest of the DenGasher and sailed through the air, guided by Den-O's swings. The Mole Imagin was struck across its body, twice before the blade came down and sliced it cleanly in half. The Imagin exploded after its defeat.

Den-O grunted and then yelled, "Damn it! Why is it so weak!?" He stomped his foot angrily.

"That's a Rider?" asked Yuuki.

"Well, not exactly," said Ryuji. "Watch."

Den-O suddenly froze when Yuji got back in the driver's seat, '_GET OUT!!!_'

Momotaros was tossed out of Yuji's body and landed on the ground, his body still not solid and in its sand form. Yuji gave Ryuji a glare before stomping off in anger and frustration.

"Hey, get back here! Hey!" shouted Momotaros desperately. "I need a body!"

Ryuji and Yuuki approached the irate Oni Imagin. "Rookie, meet Momotaros. Momotaros meet Rookie," introduced Ryuji.

"Actually, my name is Yuuki Ashikaga," Yuuki clarified.

"Damn it, looks like I gotta possess you again!" said Momotaros as he pointed at Ryuji. "Here I come!!!" Momotaros shouted as he ran towards Ryuji, "Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!!!"

Ryuji, not wanting to be possessed again, grabbed Yuuki and then tossed him forward in Momotaros' path just as the Imagin leapt up to possess him. The Imagin entered Yuuki's body instead of his intended target. Yuuki's body froze as he gasped.

"Hey, what the hell!?" M-Yuuki shouted as he removed his glasses. M-Yuuki's hair was spiked up with a red streak in it and he had red eyes now.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like being anybody's meat puppet," said Ryuji. "So, you better use the Rookie's body until we figure something out."

"You really are one selfish bastard, aren't ya?" M-Yuuki asked.

"A little, but that's how I was born," replied Ryuji. "Now, let's go and see if Ant can send you back."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't send him back!?" Ryuji yelled in Ant's face.

"Like I said, we can't send him back," Ant repeated. "The Station Master has informed me that traveling to other worlds may not be possible right now."

Ryuji was in the ChronoLiner with Ant and M-Yuuki. Andie had served the Imagin coffee just the way he liked it and M-Yuuki happily chugged the drink down.

"Because of the dimensional rifts?" Ryuji questioned.

"Exactly," Ant nodded. "The Station Master is checking it out and will tell me when it'll be safe."

"So, I'm stuck babysitting him?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow.

"Seems like it," said Ant, "And I think you should tell Yuuki's sister about you using Yuuki's body for Momotaros' usage."

* * *

"So, my little brother has an Imagin in him," stated Chie. It wasn't a question. She looked at her possessed brother who was wolfing down a plate of custard pudding. Ryuji had come by the Ashikaga residence to deliver Yuuki back home.

"That's right," said Ryuji. "He just ended up here because of those silvery veils. He doesn't have a solid form so he had to possess Rookie here."

"So, how long until I get my little brother back?" asked Chie.

"Until we can figure out how to get Momotaros back to his home dimension. Right now contact with other worlds is pretty messed up with all these dimensional rifts popping up," explained Ryuji.

"Hey, got any more?" asked M-Yuuki after finishing the pudding.

"For now you gotta live with Peach-Boy here in your brother," pointed Ryuji. "Good luck."

"Hold on!" said Chie. "I never agreed to this. I want this Momo guy out of my brother!"

"That's up to Rookie. Hopefully he can push Momotaros out," said Ryuji. He stood up and headed to the door. "Later!"

"Hey, wait!" Chie gave chase but Ryuji was out the door. Chie threw the door open but Ryuji was already gone. "Damn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, things in the city were starting to get REALLY freaky as buildings were disappearing without anyone noticing, like they were being erased from existence. Also, an Imagin was currently standing atop another building as it watched what was going on. "Soon, this world will be mine!" the Imagin said. It was green with scales covering his body. His shoulders were decorated with alligator tails and he had sharp teeth. Hanging from his waist were flaps of scaly armor and he had fin-like protrusions from the sides of its head.

"Don't be so over-confident," warned Jack Moon. "The Mistress brought you here for a reason so follow the plan."

"Hah, all I need to do is send out these Mole Imagin to randomly cause trouble in the past," said the Alligator Imagin. "Just let me do my job!" He then leapt off the building.

"I wonder what the Mistress is actually planning?" Jack Moon wondered to himself.

* * *

Ryuji was at the Radish cleaning tables when all of a sudden Yuji and Kenzaki stormed in. "Hey, what's happening?" Ryuji demanded.

"What's going on?" Kotonoha asked, noting their serious expressions.

"Haven't you noticed that buildings are randomly disappearing?" asked Kenzaki.

"What?" Ryuji blinked. The two Riders grabbed him and hauled him out with the patrons and staff watching.

"What's going on?" Youko asked Kotonoha who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I can only guess," said Kotonoha.

Outside, Kenzaki and Yuji were pointing to all the vanishing buildings. "Nani!?" Ryuji gawked. "How did I miss this!?"

"Yuji and I have been fighting Imagin all over the past but this is still happening!" said Kenzaki. "How did you not know this was happening!?"

"I was busy, okay?" said Ryuji.

"Where's your watch?" Yuji asked as he noted that Ryuji's watch was missing his watch, the watch that alerted him of any danger.

"Koto-chan and I broke ours so we gave them to Ant to fix," explained Ryuji.

"WHAT!?" Kenzaki and Yuji yelled.

"Look, we can argue all day, or we can kick Imagin butt!" Ryuji supplied. Kenzaki and Yuji let Ryuji go. "Now, I need to make a call."

* * *

Chie kept scrutinizing M-Yuuki when all of a sudden a cell phone rang. M-Yuuki picked it up and asked, "Moshi moshi." His face lit up. "Really!? I'm there!" He then put the phone down and rushed out of the house without another word.

"Hey!" Chie shouted. She wanted to tell Momotaros to get out of her brother but what was the use?

* * *

Kenzaki and Yuji had gone to deal with the Imagin who were wreaking havoc in the past while Ryuji remained in the present to see if there were any Imagin left. He was in his civvies, looking around town, when he saw a man collapse in a parking lot as sand spilled out from his clothes, the sand forming into the Alligator Imagin.

"Damn it!" Ryuji cursed.

"So, you're the Rider of this world, right?" asked the Alligator Imagin.

"That's right, and you're going to wish you were never born!" said Ryuji. "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

Once in his armor, Ifrit formed his DynoGasher Sword and charged at the Imagin.

* * *

"Hey, teme! Get back here! Stop running!"

"I'll stop running if you stop chasing me!"

"Teme!!!"

Meanwhile, M-Yuuki had caught the scent of an Imagin and chasing after a clown. After the clown ran into a lamppost, the Mole Imagin jumped out of the body.

"This is what I've been waiting for!!!" said M-Yuuki. "Henshin!"

"**SWORD FORM!**"

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!!!"

Den-O slashed and swiped at the Imagin and then activated his finisher.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA!" Den-O announced before running the Mole Imagin through. It then exploded. "Damn it, a weakling again!" He then heard the sound of fighting and then looked to see the Alligator Imagin and Ifrit fighting. Seeing the green Imagin made Den-O grin. "OK, this is what I've been waiting for!"

Ifrit had just lost his sword and the Alligator Imagin was using it against him. Sparks flew off Ifrit's armor as he was brutally being massacred.

"I thought you'd be stronger," taunted the Alligator Imagin. "Che, you're pathetic!"

"Kuso!!!" Ifrit cursed as he formed his Ifrit Dao. "I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!"

"HERE I COME!!!" yelled Den-O as he jumped and struck the Imagin from behind. The Alligator Imagin grunted and dropped his stolen weapon which Den-O picked up.

"Momotaros!" Ifrit snapped.

"Sorry, but I just had to get in on this party," said Den-O.

"DAMN YOU!!!" said the Alligator Imagin. He snapped his fingers, summoning a quartet of Mole Imagin. "GET THEM!" The Alligator Imagin then fled.

"HEY, NO RUNNING!" shouted Ifrit and Den-O in unison as the Mole Imagin charged at them. Using their swords, the Riders fought with the Imagin. It was four against two as each Rider took on two Mole Imagin each.

Hiro was watching the fight from where he stood and smirked. "Looks like they have problems," he said. He then slipped a card into his C-Driver Gun. "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!**"

Ifrit heard that and turned his attention briefly to see Crisis. "You!"

"Sorry, but right now you have other things to worry about besides these weaklings," said Crisis as he activated another card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

He shot several rapid fire blasts at the Mole Imagin and as a result they were destroyed. "Hey, that was dangerous!" snapped Den-O.

"Sorry, but I am who I am," said Crisis nonchalantly.

Den-O fumed but Ifrit said, "Come on, scaly's getting away!"

"Right!" nodded Den-O before he and Ifrit went to chase after the Alligator Imagin, their suits shedding off in the process.

"How interesting," said Crisis. "Now, I guess I should see my dear Set-chan."

* * *

"Where did he go!?" exclaimed M-Yuuki as he and Ryuji looked about for the Imagin.

"Can't you use your nose?" Ryuji asked.

"In a place like this? There are too many people!"

The two had arrived at a Manga Convention in a large convention hall. M-Yuuki's nose had led them here but since there were way too many people and smells, M-Yuuki's nose was being obstructed.

Ryuji scanned the area when a boy walked past him. He then turned to see sand spilling out from the boy's clothes.

"Momo, come on!" said Ryuji as he grabbed his fellow Rider's arm and tugged him along. The boy, possessed by the Alligator Imagin, ran through the crowd as the teens gave chase.

"Matte!!!" Ryuji and M-Yuuki shouted. The boy got onto one of the stages and smirked before passing out. The sand spilling out of his body turned into the Alligator Imagin who roared, gathering everyone's attention. Seeing a real monster at such an event caused the otaku to run off in a panic, leaving the convention hall empty.

"OK, now this is a stage," said M-Yuuki as he got his Den-O Belt ready. "Henshin!" He was ready to swipe the Pass over the belt when all of a sudden the belt and pass just vanished. "Huh!? What happened!?" A punch across his face sent M-Yuuki flying off stage.

"Momotaros! Rookie!" shouted Ryuji as the Imagin lunged at him. "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"Hyah!" Ifrit yelled as he sent the Imagin staggering back with a punch.

"Kuso, how can I fight like this?" said M-Yuuki. He then heard a voice in his head. It was the voice of his host.

'_Use my belt and cards_,' Yuuki instructed.

"Huh?" M-Yuuki blinked.

'_Momotaros-san, hurry!_'

"Fine!" said M-Yuuki as he took out the V-Driver. He was confused for a bit but strapped on the V-Driver anyway. He then took out a card from the V-Book. "Now what?"

'_Put the card into the buckle then push the handles_,' Yuuki instructed.

"OK! Henshin!" said M-Yuuki as he activated the V-Driver and slid in the card he then pushed in the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

M-Vortex didn't like the look of the suit. "Damn, this makes me look like ridiculous!"

'_Use another card to change_,' said Yuuki.

"What will that do?"

'_Change you into your armor, I hope_,' said Yuuki.

M-Vortex opened up the V-Book and drew a card that depicted Den-O Sword Form. "This one?"

'_Yes, that one!_'

"And now, for my true appearance," said M-Vortex as he inserted the card. "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: DEN-O!**"

His body flashed and the armor became Den-O's Plat Form before the Sword Form armor hovered around him and then locked onto his body before the peach-shaped mask slid over his helmet and locked in place, splitting in half to become the eyes.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O called out and posed as his armor formed. "Heh, nice fit," he admired himself. He drew the V-Book and looked it over. "Now, how do I use this thing? Ah, now I get it!" He pulled the handle and aligned it with the diagonal stripe on the cover before the blade folded out the other end. "It's not the DenGasher, but it's pretty good. Now, ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!!!"

Some curious otaku went back inside to see the fight as the Riders both battled the Imagin. Even more entered to see the show and began to cheer on their favorite heroes. Some otaku had even dressed up as their favorite Riders.

The Alligator Imagin shoved the two Riders backwards and laughed. "Later, losers!" laughed the Alligator Imagin. He opened up the boy like a door before jumping into the portal. Den-O cursed angrily as the Imagin had vanished into the past. "Kuso!" Den-O cursed. "Come on, I need a ticket! Ticket!"

Ifrit knelt down and held a ticket over the boy's head and the date appeared on it. The date was December 30th 2007. "Come on," Ifrit said as the DynoLiner appeared and then picked the two up.

* * *

**December 30th 2007**

The Alligator Imagin appeared in the past as the boy he'd used to get here fainted. At the same time, Ifrit and Den-O arrived via the DynoLiner.

"Alright you scaly bastard, it's time to make a purse out of you!" announced Den-O.

The GaroLiner and Neo-DynoLiner also appeared, dropping off both Neo-Ifrit and Garoh Hunter Form.

"Heh, looks like a full house," said Den-O.

"Kuso!!!" the Alligator Imagin cursed. "You damn Riders are getting in my way!"

"**Well, that's what we do**," said Garoh. "**Let's do this, people!**"

The four Riders charged at the Alligator Imagin, striking at him. These were unfair odds for sure, but the Imagin was still putting up a fight as he wielded a pair of scimitars and countering the Riders that were attacking him. Neo-Ifrit slashed him across the chest as Garoh cut him in the shoulder. Both Ifrit and Den-O kicked him in the gut to send him flying into a wall. The Alligator Imagin pushed himself back up to his feet and growled before running off with the Riders giving chase. They arrived in a wide open space with plenty of room to fight. The Alligator Imagin snarled.

"You can't get away from us," said Neo-Ifrit.

"Present, Past or Future, we'll still find you," added Ifrit.

"**Coz that's our job**," continued Garoh.

"And from here on end, we're at a climax!" finished Den-O.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" Garoh and Ifrit's belts announced as the Rider Passes were swiped over the buckles.

"HYAH!" the two Riders yelled as they swung, sending their blades flying at the Alligator Imagin. Ifrit's blade came from the left as Garoh's blade came from the right. The blades connected with the Imagin, causing sparks to fly as they cut right through him.

"No way!" the Alligator Imagin cried out in pain.

"My turn," said Neo-Ifrit as he drew a ticket and slotted it into his arm-mounted ticket reader.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

He drew his guns and then fired two blasts of destructive energy at the Imagin. The recoil sent him skidding backwards but the explosion caused the Imagin to go airborne. Den-O, seeing this, grinned as his target was right above him.

"My turn!" he said as he drew a card and slid it into his belt.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DEN-O!**"

Den-O then launched himself into the air and swung at the descending Alligator Imagin with his charged up sword.

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza! VORTEX VERSION!"

The blade sliced right through the Imagin and it exploded.

"Heh," snickered Den-O as he landed. Suddenly, the armor vanished as was Momotaros ejected out of Yuuki. However, this time, he was solid.

"Yes, I'm back!" Momotaros cheered. "Yatta! I'm solid!" He touched himself all over. "Yes, it's me again!"

Yuuki fell on his rear, dizzy and tired from having an Imagin inside of him.

"Guess all Momotaros needed was a trip to the past," said Ifrit.

"**Or maybe the effects of the dimensional rift that brought him here finally wore off**," said Garoh.

A portal formed in the sky and the ChronoLiner descended. It pulled over in front of the Riders and Imagin. The door in the side opened up and Ant stood at the entrance.

"OK, Momotaros!" said Ant. "Time to go home!"

"Really?" Momotaros said happily.

"Yep, time to take you back to Ran-O's World," Ant answered.

"Ran-O's World?" Garoh scratched his head. Neo-Ifrit shrugged.

"Well, thanks for the great time, coffee and pudding, fellas," said Momotaros as he got onboard the ChronoLiner. "Ja ne!" The door closed and the ChronoLiner flew off.

"We should go too. I have to get back to work," said Ryuji as he helped Yuuki up. "So, later!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, Den-O guest stars. How was that?


	25. Black VS Red

When Kotonoha woke up after a short nap in class, her whole world had suddenly turned upside down. Somehow she'd been transported to the past with no Ryuji to defend her. She was alone again. She had no friends and there were no Riders. Otome and her posse had gone back to bullying her and right now she was being harassed by them. Then, one of them did the unforgivable.

"Hey, this is a nice looking pendant, isn't it?" smirked Kumi. "Maybe you should give it to me." Kumi was clutching onto Kotonoha's ice crystal heart pendant. The one…Ryuji…had made for her.

Suddenly, something inside Kotonoha just snapped. She shot her arm forward and her fist collided with Kumi's face, busting her lip open as the girl fell backwards in pain and shock. Otome, Minami and Natsumi all cried out in surprise from Kotonoha's sudden attack. Then, Kotonoha elbowed Natsumi in the chest, knocking the wind out of her performing a brutal uppercut that knocked her out immediately. Natsumi then had her hair grabbed and her head pulled down for Kotonoha's knee to connect with her face, breaking her nose. Kotonoha let the girl drop to the floor without another word. She cast Otome a cold glare and the girl gulped, backing away from the transformed Kotonoha.

"Don't ever touch my most precious treasure, ever," Kotonoha warned as she stepped onto Kumi's hand. She then cast her gaze on Otome who looked ready to piss herself. Kotonoha reached behind her back and whipped out her dozuki and the cold hard steel teeth were now pressed against her main bully's throat. "So, you think you can bully me and get away with it? Who the hell do you think I am?" Kotonoha said coldly.

Otome trembled under Kotonoha's cold gaze and slowly faded away as the classroom melted away. The people faded as did the rest of the entire world around them. Kotonoha found herself in a dark void and then the sound of applause.

"Congratulations," said Sauron as she approached Kotonoha, wearing Kotonoha's uniform and with her trademark mask over her face. "You were able to beat this thing."

"Ryuji-kun taught me to be strong. Even without him here with me he is with me in spirit," said Kotonoha as she held onto the ice crystal heart pendant firmly.

"Well, suffice to say you've really surprised me Kotonoha Katsura. Even in this nightmare you were able to draw on your inner strength," Sauron complimented.

"So, what are you going to do to me now?" asked Kotonoha.

"Well, I was hoping to break you and turn you back into yandere personality and have you murder everyone around you, but since it'll be pointless to try anymore, I should just let you go," answered Sauron.

"You'll let me go? Just like that?" Kotonoha questioned.

"I know when I've been beaten. Also, you're my favorite character from School Days," Sauron answered. "Now, it's time you woke up."

Kotonoha watched as everything began to light up around her. "Good morning…"

* * *

"**BLACK VS RED"**

* * *

Kotonoha's parents were returning home tonight and Ryuji was feeling anxious about them coming back. A lot had happened since they left on that long business trip and Ryuji wasn't sure if they could know about any of the stuff that had happened. He'd gotten involved Kotonoha in his duties as a Rider. He tried convince her she didn't have to fight but Kotonoha had made it clear that she wanted to stand by his side and fight alongside him. Her exact words were, "I want the power to protect you too."

She'd seen how much he had to suffer in protecting this world. He'd bled for this world, nearly died for this world, and she no longer wanted him to suffer alone. She wanted to do this so she could protect him the same way he'd protected her.

He'd told her once, "You don't need to gain the same powers I have. I'll be the one to protect you. I'm ready to lay down my life for you."

She didn't want him to die for her. She wanted him to live with her, forever. Either that or die with him. She'd made her resolve and was going to go through with it until the very end.

The doorbell rang and the two girls smiled. "Okaasan and Otousan are back!" said Kokoro excitedly. "Onee-chan, Ryuji-niichan, let's go greet them!"

Ryuji smiled at Kokoro's enthusiasm and stood up with his fiancée to walk to the door. The door was opened and the three children greeted, "Okaeri nasai!"

"Tadaima," Mrs. Katsura greeted.

"It feels good to be home," Mr. Katsura added with a yawn.

"Would you like me to help carry your luggage inside, sir?" Ryuji offered.

"Thank you, Ryuji," said Mr. Katsura kindly. "I do feel too tired to bring it up to my room."

"Jet lag. I've had it before," said Ryuji as he spoke from experience. He and Kotonoha's father then walked upstairs towards the master bedroom. Ryuji gently put the suitcase down as Mr. Katsura removed his coat.

"It feels good to be home," said Mr. Katsura.

"Well, a friend once told me that there's no place like home," quoted Ryuji.

"So, how have you been?" Mr. Katsura asked.

"Things have been good for us," said Ryuji.

"Have you been taking care of my girls?" asked the girls' father again.

"Of course I have," answered Ryuji. "I promised to protect them and I have."

Mr. Katsura smiled. While he initially had reservations about Ryuji and his eldest daughter's relationship, he'd gotten to know the boy well enough to see that despite his bad reputation that the boy had a good heart deep down. The boy did get into fights but when he investigated further, it was only because he was trying to defend himself or his daughter. Ryuji's temper had worried him too but then he knew the boy would never hurt his daughters. Ryuji cared for them deeply, almost as much as he had.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was away?" asked Mr. Katsura.

"Well, a few things, but nothing you need to worry about," said Ryuji.

"Really? I do watch the News. The Riders seemed to have returned to their old habits again. Once again they are protecting the city from monsters," said Mr. Katsura. The Riders were big news outside of Japan too.

"Of course, they are heroes," said Ryuji.

"Is that what you really think of them," said Mr. Katsura.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just curious. After all, being one of the Riders yourself you'd have nothing but good things to say about the Riders, right?"

Ryuji's eyes went wide. "How did…how did…?"

"I know?" Mr. Katsura smiled knowingly. "Because I saw you. Remember that night at the concert hall last year?"

* * *

_Ryuji was dressed in his best tuxedo. Actually, it was his only tuxedo. Loki had it pressed to perfection. Tonight Kotonoha had invited him to go to a concert hall to watch a performance of Classical Music. Personally, Ryuji found it as a huge yawn fest. He wasn't a fan of Classical Music. He preferred Rock and Roll, Heavy Metal and even Rap music. But since Kotonoha had gone through all that trouble in getting him a ticket, he had to come. Also, it would make her upset if he declined her invitation._

_His long and wild hair had been tied into a tidy braid and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Loki thought it would be nice to offer the lovely ladies the flowers when they showed up._

_After parking his bike, Ryuji was leaning against one of the support pillars that were outside the concert hall's entrance. He hated waiting. It was in his nature to be impatient. He was a man of action._

_Ryuji looked up and saw the car pull up. He recognized it and smiled. They were here. The doors opened and the occupants of the car came out. A valet came to take the car and park it._

"_Ryuji-niichan, you came!" cried out Kokoro happily as she ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress._

"_Hey, Kokoro-chan," he said, ruffling her hair. He looked up to see Kokoro's parents and sister. "You ladies look radiant tonight," complimented Ryuji. It was true. Manami, Kotonoha's mother, was dressed in a black evening with a white scarf. The dress was low cut in the front and revealed her cleavage. Ryuji knew that Kotonoha took after her mother, physically, since Kotonoha must've gotten her bust size from her mother whose breasts were quite impressive. Kotonoha's mother had that effect on boys. One time a boy actually rode his bike straight into a wall since he got distracted from looking at Kotonoha's mother._

_Kotonoha was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress which reached down to her knees and wearing a waist coat to keep warm. Her hair had been done up and she had put on some light makeup like her mother._

_Ryuji couldn't tear his gaze away._

"_Here, for you lovely ladies," said Ryuji as he presented the bouquet to Kotonoha and her mother._

"_Why, thank you," said Manami as she accepted the flowers. "You have good taste."_

"_To be honest I don't know much about flowers. Loki's the one who picked them for me," admitted Ryuji._

"_Well, it's the thought that counts," said Manami. _

_Kotonoha smiled. She had been hoping to see Ryuji attend this event with her. While many saw Ryuji as no more than a thug and a delinquent, Ryuji was capable of being a gentleman._

_Ryuji himself wasn't a stranger to good manners. That was yet another thing he got from Ryuki that stuck. Ryuji had to behave accordingly in these sorts of things. Guess hanging out with all those rich people paid off. _

"_Shall I escort you in, Koto-chan?" offered Ryuji. Kotonoha looped her arm through Ryuji's._

"_Of course, my good sir," accepted Kotonoha._

"_Me too!" added Kokoro as she grasped Ryuji's free hand._

"_Wow, I got two cute girls hanging onto me. I must be really lucky," grinned Ryuji._

"_Don't let it get to your head, Ryuji-kun. You're mine. Kokoro-chan can't share you," warned Kotonoha playfully._

"_Why not, Onee-chan? There's plenty of Ryuji-niichan to share!" pouted Kokoro._

"_Now, behave yourself, Kokoro-chan," said Manami._

"_Yes, Okaasan," nodded Kokoro._

"_Come on, everyone, we should get in. The concert is about to start," said Mr. Katsura._

_Ryuji had prepared himself. He wasn't going to let himself fall asleep. That would make him look bad and plus it would be embarrassing._

_After getting their programs at the door, the group entered the large concert hall and took their seats in the auditorium. Ryuji was seated between Kokoro and Kotonoha, his hand grasping Kotonoha tenderly. Their fingers interlocked as they gazed at each other._

"_I wasn't kidding when I said you looked radiant," Ryuji commented._

"_Oh, you flatterer. And you look nice in that tuxedo tonight," Kotonoha returned._

"_Hey, I look good at anything," Ryuji boasted. Kotonoha giggled and tightened her grip on his hand._

'_Remember, Ryuji. Stay awake and don't fall asleep,' Loki reminded in his mind._

'_Loki, get out of my head,' Ryuji growled mentally._

_The performance began as the curtain rose up on stage. There was an entire orchestra with a conductor in front to give instruction. However, before the performance could begin, a creature suddenly appeared from the right side of the stage and bellowed before stampeding right through the orchestra, sending instruments flying and people into a panic._

"_Imagin!" Ryuji hissed. The creature was large and covered in brown fur with hooves for feet and big fists. It had armor covering its shoulders, and chest. Its head was bull-like with horns and a Viking's helmet on its head. It had a ring through its nose too. _

_The audience immediately rushed out of the concert hall. Ryuji helped to usher the Katsura family out but in the midst of the panic he'd disappeared._

"_Where's Ryuji?" Manami cried out. "Kotonoha-chan, where is your boyfriend?"_

_Kotonoha knew but she couldn't say it. She feigned ignorance, "I don't know!"_

"_I'll go look for him!" Mr. Katsura volunteered before going back inside, despite his wife and daughters' protests. He went into the auditorium, hoping to find Ryuji there and he did. Ryuji was on stage, facing the monster. 'What is that boy doing!' thought Mr. Katsura._

"_Oi, teme," Ryuji said to the Buffalo Imagin. "You've really pissed me off this time. I came here to have a nice night with my girlfriend's family and you came and ruined it."_

"_I was just granting my contractor's wish. He wanted this concert ruined!" said the Imagin._

"_OK, and so you just thought you could fly to the past after you were done? Like that will happen!" Ryuji snorted._

"_And who will stop me? You? Don't make me laugh!"_

_Ryuji smirked and said, "The one who'll have the last laugh is ME!" He took out his Henshin Belt and strapped it around his waist before taking out his Rider Pass. "HENSHIN!" _

"_**IFRIT FORM!**__"_

_He locked in the Pass and instantly his armor formed over him. He cracked his knuckles and prepared for battle. _

_Mr. Katsura's eyes widened in shock. Deep down he'd always known there was something special about the boy who was dating his daughter. He was a superhero, Kamen Rider Ifrit._

_Mr. Katsura smiled before he turned and left. "The boy can take care of himself. He's not helpless at all."_

* * *

"I didn't watch the rest of the battle, but I knew you had it taken care of. I would've loved to see how you defeated that thing but I needed to be with my family before I worried them," finished Mr. Katsura.

Ryuji just stared, his mouth still gaping open.

"You know you're letting flies into your mouth, right son?" Mr. Katsura pointed out. Ryuji closed his mouth.

"So, you knew all this time?" Ryuji asked.

"That's right."

"And yet…"

"And yet I never told anyone and you want to know why?" Mr. Katsura finished the questioned. Ryuji nodded. "Well, we all have secrets and I know my daughters would get upset if I revealed your secret to the world. I mean you have a job and responsibility to protect the world, right?"

"Actually, I didn't become a Kamen Rider for selfless reasons initially. I only cared about protecting Kotonoha," Ryuji said truthfully.

"And you don't call that selfless? You risk your life each time you fight these fiends. You're a better man that I originally thought you were." Mr. Katsura gave Ryuji a pat on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"I thought you'd be upset about me keeping secrets and lying to you," said Ryuji.

"It's not that sort of thing you can suddenly reveal in conversation," said Mr. Katsura in understanding. "So, my daughters know about this?"

"Yes, they do," answered Ryuji. "Kokoro-chan thinks I'm cool."

Mr. Katsura laughed. "So, she does. Well, I have to agree with her. When I was a young lad I used to read manga comic books myself and wanted to be a superhero too. Then, I grew up since superheroes didn't exist. But, here I am, talking to one."

"I'm just a Kamen Rider who's doing his job," said Ryuji.

"Yes, I know. So, anyway, can I also assume that my daughter is a Rider too?" Mr. Katsura questioned.

Ryuji gulped. He was hoping that didn't get out.

"The News does show you being close to that Tenshi character and I know you would never dare to cheat on my little girl, even with a mask to hide your face. So, my little girl is Kamen Rider Tenshi."

Ryuji could only nod.

"Things have changed since we left," said Mr. Katsura sadly.

"I'm sorry for getting Koto-chan involved. She just wanted to make sure I was safe," said Ryuji. "She saw how dangerous my job was and that I've always fought alone and got hurt and so…"

"You don't have to explain, son. My little girl just wanted to protect the one she loves. I would've done the same in her position," said Mr. Katsura.

"You're pretty understanding about this. I mean I thought you'd freak out," said Ryuji.

"I've learnt to take surprises in stride," said Mr. Katsura. "Although I was shocked to see my daughter actively fighting. You have been teaching her martial arts, correct?"

"She deserves to be able to defend herself," said Ryuji.

"I know she does," Mr. Katsura agreed. "She's grown up and I am proud of both of you. There's just one small thing."

"What?"

"How do we tell my wife?"

Ryuji fell silent.

* * *

The Lucky Clover gang was presently hanging out at a dance club late at night. The place was bustling with activity. Strobe lights flashed around in a variety of colors as the youths danced and mingled on the dance floor. The Lucky Clover gang was seated at the bar, just observing the activity.

"Damn, this is boring," muttered Gendo as he took a drag from his cigarette. "What are we even doing here?"

"To have fun!" beamed Himeko. She looked towards her leader. "Ryuga-sama, come on and dance with me."

"I'm not in the mood. Maybe you can ask Shukawa," turned down Ryuga.

Himeko frowned. She was completely in love and devoted to Ryuga and had offered herself to him countless times. However, she also knew that deep in Ryuga's black heart there was something else. That pink haired wench was in her way of winning her beloved Ryuga's heart.

"But Shukawa's boring!" whined Himeko. "I mean he's just reading a book!" she pointed with her thumb. Shukawa had his headphones on and a book in hand, his eyes just skimming through the pages.

"Not my problem," retorted Ryuga.

"Hmph!" fumed Himeko as she crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll go find some other guy who wants to dance!" She stomped off to find a dance partner.

"Great, she'll be pleasant later," Gendo commented sarcastically. "Hey, Ryuga, why don't you go and have fun? I mean this is why we're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I find myself not so much in the mood for fun," frowned Ryuga. "You do realize that Faiz is here in this world, don't you?"

"You mean that Craig Smith guy? I can take him," Gendo said confidently.

"Don't be too sure. He's one tenacious fellow," Ryuga remarked.

"You sound like you respect the guy," said Gendo.

"To an extent. He's more than a problem if he lets loose," said Ryuga. What the other members of Lucky Clover didn't know was that Craig still possessed the essence of the Orphenoch King, just like Ryuga. However, Craig was trying to suppress and control the essence. Ryuga, of course, accepted his role as the Orphenoch King and used his powers as he deemed fit.

"Peh, he's just a human," said Gendo ignorantly.

"Like I said, don't be too sure," Ryuga warned. "You know, this place is getting too boring and stuffy with all these humans here. Let's spark things up!" He put on a sadistic grin.

Gendo grinned too. "Now you're talking!" He gave Shukawa a pat on the shoulder. "Yo, Shukawa! It's time to have a party!"

Shukawa sighed and removed his headphones. "Very well. We might as well start having fun our way, right? Where's Himeko?"

"On the dance floor, but once she sees what we're doing she'll get in on the action!" Gendo then roared and morphed into his Orphenoch form, shocking the bartender. Gendo grabbed the guy by the throat and then twisted his neck, killing him instantly.

Ryuga and Shukawa followed suit. Of course Ryuga remained in human form as Shukawa assumed his Orphenoch form. The Dragon and Centipede Orphenoch then went on the dance floor, killing any human that they could get their hands on. It turned into a blood bath as the two Orphenoch began their killing spree as people screamed and tried to flee. Himeko, seeing this, gave her dance partner a shocking kiss but then he let out a muffled scream before his body crumbled into dust. Licking her lips, Himeko assumed her Orphenoch form and attacked with her fellow Orphenochs. Ryuga let loose his tentacles, striking people in the heart and watching as they fell. They proved to be weak humans without the potential to evolve as they turned to dust at his feet.

"Pathetic," sneered Ryuga as his tentacles flailed around behind him. "Burn this place to the ground!" he ordered.

* * *

Craig was riding the Autovajin when he saw the fire coming from a dance club. He squeezed the brakes and got off his bike, tossing off his helmet to investigate. Something deep inside of him was telling him that something was up. "Orphenochs?" he guessed and sure enough a trio of Orphenochs and Ryuga walked out of the burning club. "Ryuga!"

"Oh, Craig, it's been awhile," smirked Ryuga as he saw Craig walk towards them with the Faiz Gear on. "How have you been?"

"You're done, right here!" said Craig. Shukawa, Gendo and Himeko took offence but Ryuga waved them off.

"Let me have this one," said Ryuga as he dug out his Z-Deck from his coat pocket. Craig stared at the deck in surprise. "Like it? It was a gift from a friend."

Craig opened up the Faiz Phone and dialed in the code: 5-5-5.

He then finished it off by pressing the Enter button.

The phone spoke, "**Standing By.**"

He closed the phone and called out, "Henshin!" before slamming it into the empty space in the belt buckle.

"**Complete.**"

"Henshin!" called out Ryuga as he locked his Black Dragon Z-Deck into his belt. Faiz had already finished transforming and charging at Ryuga, only to be repelled by the energy sphere and rings that donned Ryuga in his armor. Faiz tumbled along the sidewalk and stared as two rings swept over Ryuga and transformed him into Zodiac Knight Onyx.

"There can only be one King," said Onyx as he drew a card and then slid it into his Black Drag-Visor.

"_Sword Vent!_" the Drag-Visor spoke.

There was a roar as Dragblacker flew in the sky and then dropped a sword down for its Knight to catch. Faiz quickly responded to this and grabbed one of the Autovajin's handlebars as he inserted the Faiz Mission Memory.

"**Ready.**"

He then drew out the handlebar to reveal a red lightsaber blade connected to it.

"Nice sword, but let's see if it can stand up to mine!" Onyx charged and swung at Faiz who parried with the Faiz Edge. Sparks spilled from the collision of the two blades. The two warriors then began to take swings at each other, blocking, dodging and countering each other's moves. The Lucky Clover reverted to human form as they cheered their leader on.

A punch from Onyx sent Faiz flying into a lamppost. He groaned and then glared at Onyx who walked towards him. Faiz got up and charged, not realizing the set up.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Dragblacker suddenly attacked, bursting out of the ground without warning, and grabbing Faiz between its jaws. The Rider howled in pain as the teeth bit down on him. Dragblacker then took Faiz on a ride, bashing his head against the wall as it flew passed a few buildings and then flying up to drop him several feet to the ground.

Suddenly, Autovajin came to life and transformed into its robotic Battle Mode. The wheel on the automaton's back spun and the Autovajin then flew into the air to catch Faiz before hovering down to safety. Faiz groaned and said, "Thanks, now back me up." The Autovajin nodded as its black visor blinked and it flew up to do battle with the black dragon. Its wheel shield shot/gattling gun spun and it shot several bullets at the dragon. Dragblacker roared and fired blue fireballs at Autovajin who dodged the blasts before continuing its assault. It then landed a powerful punch in the dragon's snout, knocking its head backwards before it roared and flew after the Autovajin who kept dodging and shooting.

Faiz watched as Onyx yawned and hefted his sword on his shoulder. "Is that the best you got?" Onyx taunted.

"Not quite," retorted Faiz as he drew the Axel Mission Memory from his Axel Watch and then slipped it onto the cover of the Faiz Phone in his belt.

"**Complete.**"

The Full Metal Lung chest plates rose out of their recesses and rotated from the scapula to form the shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam bodysuit remained black, while the Photon Streams turned silver and the Ultimate Finder (Faiz's eyes) turned red. Onyx drew a card and slotted it into his Visor as Faiz pressed a button on his watch.

"**Start Up.**"

"_Accel Vent!_"

The two blurred out of sight, moving at the speed of sound. They exchanged blows at such speeds which echoed around the area. Fists went flying as the two battled, neither one letting up. Faiz kicked Onyx towards a building but the black Knight rebounded and threw his fist at Faiz. Faiz caught the fist but then received a knee strike in the gut before he was grabbed by the throat and thrown to the ground so hard that cracks appeared.

"**Time Out**."

Faiz returned to normal speed as did Onyx. The Rider pushed himself back up to his feet and gathered up his Faiz Edge.

"**Deformation.**"

He reverted back to his normal mode as the Axel Form's use had expired.

"Want to try that again?" taunted Onyx.

"No, just this!" Faiz said as he opened up his phone and pressed Enter.

"**Exceed Charge.**"

A red light ran up from the belt and down his right arm before going up the Faiz Edge, causing the blade to glow brightly. Onyx watched as Faiz charged at him and swung down with the energized blade, only for Onyx to catch it in his left hand.

"Pathetic," mocked Onyx. "Are you _really_ the Orphenoch King of your timeline? Don't make me laugh! Your power is a mockery of your status! Time to know your place!"

"Shut up!" said Faiz as he let go of the Faiz Edge after withdrawing the Mission Memory. He took the Faiz Pointer from his belt and inserted the Mission Memory.

"**Ready.**"

He then attached the Faiz Pointer to a port on his right leg. Onyx tossed the Faiz Edge aside and drew a card.

Faiz pressed a button at the same time Onyx slotted the card in.

"**Exceed Charge.**"

"_Final Vent!_"

Dragblacker heard the command and swatted the Autovajin out of the air with its tail.

Both Riders launched themselves into the air as Dragblacker flew behind Onyx. The darkness dragon sent Onyx flying like a rocket with a blast of blue flames as Faiz fired a red beam of light that expanded into a huge red energy drill. Faiz flew into the drill and struck at Onyx who struck right back.

The two Riders collided with explosive force as the fireball in the sky was a mixture of blue flames and red light. Two shapes then fell and crashed to the ground. At one end was Faiz, his armor smoking as he was on all fours, struggling to get right back up. Onyx, however, was unharmed.

"You lose," said Onyx as he activated another card.

"_Strike Vent!_"

A black dragon's head completely enveloped Onyx's forearm. It was actually the Drag Claw and a gauntlet that acted like a cannon to fire flames.

"Sayonara," said Onyx as he drew his arm back and then thrust it forward, firing a massive fireball at Faiz. However, a red figure got in the way and deflected the fireball with a pair of red and silver shields. There was an explosion, but the desired effect hadn't come out of it. Onyx then identified the person who'd gotten in the way of his kill. "You!"

Clad in armor similar to Onyx's and yet different was the red Zodiac Knight Draco.

"Ryuga, fight me!" said Draco as he dropped his shields. He helped Faiz up. "Craig, are you okay?"

"I've been better," grunted Faiz. "Thanks for the save."

"I was in the neighborhood when I heard the fight so I came to see what was going on," answered Draco. He turned his attention towards Onyx. "Alright, Ryuga, it's you and me now."

"Yes, but not right now. I have better things to do. See you all later…and say hi to Jinx for me." Onyx waved. Dragblacker let out a roar and blasted at Faiz and Draco, sending them flying with the resulting explosion. Onyx then got on Dragblacker. "Come on, let's go!" Gendo, Himeko and Shukawa got on before Dragblacker took them flying into the sky.

"Cowards!" shouted Faiz angrily as he shook his fist. Draco just watched with a sense of failure. He clenched his fists and then turned to the burning dance club. He frowned. He'd been too late to save the people inside.

"Kuso…" he cursed. "Craig, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me," said Faiz confidently as the Autovajin landed next to him. He pressed the symbol on the robot's chest and it immediately converted itself into Vehicle Mode.

"If you say so," said Draco.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Starts with a nightmare, and then welcoming the parents home, and then we have the Lucky Clover before Onyx VS Faiz and then Draco shows up.


	26. Green Lantern's Light

The DeathLiner, like many other trains, had a dining car too. However, the design of the dining car was more like a nightclub's. Instead of booths there were comfortable couches with round tables in front of each one for the passengers to set their drinks. There was even a bad with a variety of drinks that could be mixed to make exquisite cocktails. Nanimo was on one of the couches, being tended too by his beloved Panthress, Nekokage, who was sitting in his lap and holding his wine glass. Along with them were the other members of the group called The Outcasts.

The Demon Imagin stood guard at the entrance to the door, acting like a bouncer. No one in this group held the same ideals, and they were held together by loose bonds of understanding. The only one he trusted was his Master, Nanimo, and he would destroy anyone who would turn against him.

On another couch was the cyborg designated as Kamen Rider 00, or Zero to his compatriots. He was clad in a black suit with reinforced armor plating, a prototype Typhoon Belt and wore grey boots and gloves. His helmet was insectoid in appearance and he sported a mouthplate which could open up like a real mouth. He was a prototype for the project that gave birth to Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo.

Sitting at another couch was Xawrith, the Nobody of Warren Smith. Spread in front of him was a variety of notes he had complied through his journeys, trying to piece them all together to find the meaning behind his existence. Sitting beside him were his Enchantress, Angela, and his CalamityJane, Liz. They were his lovers and confidants, and the only people he felt comfortable showing emotion around. At a corner of the table was the Shark Deck of Ophiuchus. The deck was given to him by a mysterious being calling itself Sauron. He was unsure why he was given the deck; though he saw it as just another piece to the puzzle of his life. On his ring finger was a blue ring given to him by another mysterious person. When Xawrith asked about what it was, the man merely said: "Hope."

Lastly was Magog. Magog was a version of the S-Class Bounty Gog, who was abandoned by his others because he tried to kill small children. The children he had tried to kill were the infant Gou and Maya. This was the Gog of a different universe where he killed Neko and Rose, leading to the eventual birth of Kenzaki and Kat's daughter, Kendra. He held contempt for the Gogs that abandoned him, and plans on killing them and absorbing their powers to become "The One True Gog".

"Nanimo," started Zero, "What do you plan to do now? I mean you could've defeated Kenzaki, and yet you didn't engage him. I am confused."

"Me too. I thought you wanted to kill him," said Xawrith.

"How dare you question Master?" hissed Nekokage. Nanimo held up a hand to silence her.

"I let him live because he is a father now. To take him from his children would be unjust and simply continue the circle of violence," explained Nanimo. "However, I will face him one day and I will defeat him. And if he were to die…well, I'll burn that bridge when I come to it."

"So, just because he is the father of your niece and nephew, you let him live?" snorted Magog.

"I doubt you'd ever understand, Magog," said Xawrith. Magog simply huffed and looked away, sickened by the bleeding hearts in the room. Were it up to him, he would simply wipe out everyone that was in his way.

* * *

"**GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT"**

* * *

"You know, six boys beating up one girl really doesn't tell me anything but the fact that you guys are weak little men and future wife-beaters," spoke Tatsu when he came upon the scene. They were beating up a girl and Tatsu, like his Oyaji, really hated bullies.

"Stay out of this!" the leader snapped.

"Why don't you make me? I'll even give you my lunch money if you manage to beat me," said Tatsu as he waved a 1000 yen bill in front of his face. "Aren't you tempted, punk? Come on!"

Taking the challenge, the lead bully charged at Tatsu. Tatsu didn't even blink as he backhanded the lead bully knocking out several teeth and breaking his nose before giving a deadly glare to the others. "So, how about you try picking on someone who can actually fight back?" He drew his shinai and gripped it tightly in his hand. "Come on! One by one or all at once I'll take you all on!"

The bullies cringed under his glare but since they didn't want to look weak they charged at him.

Tatsu had experience fighting bigger, stronger opponents and so a few school bullies were no problem to him.

Tatsu smirked and then muttered under his breath, "Shunpo."

In a matter of seconds the bullies were now unconscious with large lumps on their heads.

"Che, weak. Didn't even break a sweat," said Tatsu in disgust. He approached the girl and squatted down. "Here, take my hand," he offered. She did and he helped her up. "I'm Tatsu."

"Yuuka," she answered. She was a pretty girl with long dark hair and brown hair with a pair of barettes shaped like musical notes. She also wore black stockings, a denim skirt and a pink striped shirt. She also had bruises.

"You're hurt," Tatsu said as she looked her over. "Come on**;** let's get you to the nurse's office." Tatsu took her hand gently and walked with her. One of the bullies was about to get up but a foot to the face knocked him out. "Just stay down."

Yuuka blushed as she looked at Tatsu and smiled. He smiled back at the girl.

* * *

Later, after school, Tatsu had been summoned by Warren to talk about his actions against the bullies earlier.

"You went a bit overboard today," said Warren, frowning.

"I did what I thought was right," stated Tatsu without guilt.

"Yes, but to use your Shinigami powers against normal humans was a bit unfair. Hollows are fine," said Warren.

"Well, at least I made a friend," said Tatsu.

"What else did you do to them?" Warren asked.

"Let's just say that they won't be messing with me or any of my friends for a really long time."

"Well, next time try not to use your Shinigami powers against normal humans," said Warren.

"Hai, hai," nodded Tatsu before walking away.

"He's so much like his father," uttered Warren.

* * *

Several weeks later, Valentine's Day came. Because of that girls were giving chocolate to the boys they liked. It was happening in Tatsu's class too.

"Here you go, Tatsu-chan," said Kokoro as she handed Tatsu a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks, Kokoro-chan," said Tatsu as he accepted the gift. "You shouldn't have, y'know."

"I wanted to. Next I'm going to give one to Ryuji-niichan," beamed Kokoro.

"Here, for you too," said Uzuki as she handed Tatsu her own box of chocolate.

"Arigatou," Tatsu accepted.

Yuuka came into the classroom, smiling brightly as she caught sight of the young Shinigami. "Hasuma-kun!" She ran towards him but accidentally tripped and fell onto him. She caught him. He lost balance for a second but managed to steady himself with the girl.

"Hey there, Yuuka-chan," said Tatsu. She also had some chocolates. "For me?"

Yuuka blushed and presented the box of chocolates to Tatsu. "Here, for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you very much," Tatsu accepted.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ryuji and Kotonoha greeted each other before handing each other their gifts. Love was in the air as you can plainly see. Even Neko and Kenzaki were in the mood as the wielder of Gekiryuken leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Later that night…

Dimensional rifts were always unpredictable. Sometimes they would pick some unexpected passenger and drop them off in whole new dimension without them realizing. Right now, such a thing was happening as a silvery veil appeared at the top of a building before fading away. It did leave behind a tall imposing figure that was at least 7 feet tall and clad in a skintight suit.

"Another world to plunder and destroy," said the figure with almost sadistic glee. A yellow light glowed around one of his fists as he held a yellow lantern-like object in his hand. "Ah, I so love these trips."

The figure then shot into the sky like a yellow comet. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Ryuji was in the living room with the Katsuras. He glanced over at Kotonoha's mother and smiled. Now she knew of his and her daughter's double-life. When he first told her she just laughed and assumed he'd been kidding…

…Until he demonstrated his transformation to her.

She had fainted and it took 15 minutes to revive her and convince her that what she'd witnessed wasn't a dream. She had logically ranted about how dangerous it was for her daughter to be dating someone who fought monsters but then Kotonoha herself had demonstrated her own Rider powers.

Mrs. Katsura fainted again and this time it took 20 minutes to revive her. All of this totally blew her mind and she decided to get a pretty strong drink to calm her nerves while she listened to their explanation. Mr. Katsura was pretty understanding but Mrs. Katsura was still not convinced until Kotonoha said that she wanted to help Ryuji since he'd saved this world. Mrs. Katsura finally surrendered. She had never seen her eldest daughter so passionate and to forbid her from seeing Ryuji again would just cause more harm than good.

She allowed the relationship, reluctantly.

Then Ryuji had to clarify a few facts.

He had told her that he came from another world and when he meant his parents were from another world he meant it quite literally. Mr. Katsura and Mrs. Katsura had first assumed that his words meant that his parents were dead but then Ryuji had surprised them by formally introducing them to his mother. He had to use the DynoLiner, though. The portals were thankfully stable, for now, but they could become unstable without warning so Ryuji had to be alert about these things. You never know where or when you would end up.

Emiko was delighted to finally meet her son's fiancée's parents. The parents discussed the terms of the engagement quite smoothly. They were in agreement. Ryuji and Kotonoha would be joined in marriage, one day, but not now. It was a bit too soon for them.

Kotonoha's parents were even introduced to the Imagin. They knew Loki beforehand but never knew he was an Imagin until he confessed. They were surprised, but Ryuji had prepared them for this. However, they did not know about Tatsu. The shock would probably be too much for them after all this so Kotonoha and Ryuji both decided to wait before formally introducing Tatsu to them.

Right now the family was watching TV when all of a sudden the comedy show they'd been watching switched to an emergency news report.

"What is that?" Mrs. Katsura asked. The news report was telling them that a strange being was flying over the city, destroying everything in sight with yellow beams of light. Ryuji's eyes narrowed as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"To do my job and protect the city," he answered.

"I'm coming too," said Kotonoha. "Remember, we're partners, or do I have to remind you of that all the time."

"Kotonoha-chan," Manami began, surprised to see her daughter being so courageous. Where had she gained this sort of spirit? Was it Ryuji? Was he responsible?

Ryuji have Kotonoha a hard look before smiling, "Ikuze, aibou." Kotonoha returned the smile. She then went to her mother and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her father.

"Be careful, my daughter," said Mr. Katsura.

"Try not to get hurt," said Mrs. Katsura. She didn't like seeing her daughter put herself in danger like this but this was what Kotonoha wanted to do. She wanted to protect people.

"I'll be fine," said Kotonoha. "I have Ryuji-kun with me."

"Then take care of my little girl, Kamen Rider," said Mr. Katsura.

Ryuji nodded and he and Kotonoha ran out of the house. The roars of two engines were heard before the two Riders left.

"My daughter and her fiancé are superheroes," Manami Katsura said to herself. "I still don't believe it."

"She's growing up, and we should be proud of her," said Mr. Katsura.

"But still…this is dangerous. They're just children," said Mrs. Katsura.

"They have the power and a responsibility, dear. It's something they have to do. They are Kamen Riders after all."

* * *

The figure, revealed to be wearing a skintight bodysuit with yellow boots, armguards and shoulders with an emblem in the centre of his chest was blasting at everything using the ring on his finger. He wasn't human at all. The face was green, with black lips and narrow red eyes and a 'beard' of tentacles. He watched in glee as the humans fled and panicked from his onslaught. "Yes, run you pathetic worms! Run!" He shot yellow energy beams at the ground, watching as the explosions erupted and smoke rose into the air.

Suddenly, several energy arrows hit him in the back and he spun around to see who'd dared to attack him. To his surprise he saw two humanoids clad in armor and with wings. "What do we have here? Heroes?"

"OK, octopus face!" said Ifrit. He was in his Saber Form and the Ptera-Gliders were on his back. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He was gripping his twin Ifrit Dao. Tenshi was flying at his side, armed with her A-Gasher in Bowgun Mode.

"Are those my only options?" the creature asked. "Well, then I believe we can do this…THE HARD WAY!" He swung his hand at them and his ring glowed, projecting the energy into the form of a hammer. The hammer hit Ifrit and sent him crashing onto the roof of a building.

Tenshi gasped. "Ryuji-kun!" She went to fly after him but then a large yellow hand of light grabbed her, pinning her arms to the sides. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sorry, female, but I can't do that, but you may join your partner!" the alien then threw Tenshi onto Ifrit, knocking both of them down easily.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Ifrit.

"You may call me Vilgax, your destroyer," said the alien before firing a blast of yellow energy at the two Riders. They flew away but the blast hit the building and destroyed it.

"What power," said Tenshi.

"We're going to need help, and a whole lot of it," said Ifrit.

* * *

Standing atop the roof of an unharmed building were Nanimo and Xawrith. Xawrith asked, "Shouldn't we at least try and assist them?"

Nanimo surveyed the battle. "Let's observe a bit more. I've heard of these "Yellow Lanterns". They belong to a group known as the Sinestro Corps. However, I've never seen one in action. This may be a good research opportunity."

Xawrith frowned at Nanimo before turning his attention towards the battle. Something deep inside of him was telling him to help but he had to resist such urges. He couldn't reveal himself just yet. Like Nanimo said this was a good opportunity to do some research.

* * *

It didn't take long for all the Riders that were present in that world to rally together and fight against this threat. Already were the Riders prepared to fight and defeat this 'Yellow Lantern' in order to protect this world they had sworn to defend from the forces evil and darkness. However, since the villain could fly, not many of the Riders could fight him head on unless they themselves could fly or if they could get him on the ground.

Draco flew at the Yellow Lantern, swinging his Masked Rider Sword Keyblade at Vilgax who shielded him with an energy sphere. Seiryuu no Gou and Dragredder supported Draco by blasting at Vilgax but the sphere proved too strong for their attacks. Of course, Tenshi, ALPHA and Ifrit also fired upon the sphere and it cracked under the pressure of their attacks. Vilgax retaliated and sent the three Riders crashing to the ground with a blast from his ring as the dragons were tossed into buildings without any effort.

"TAKE THIS!" Ryukendo and CopyKat attacked. The Saint Beast Rider and Wielder of Gekiryuken were flying. CopyKat rode on Byakko no Gai as Ryukendo used the wings of her Thunder Eagle to get airborne. CopyKat swung her axes at Vilgax as Ryukendo stabbed at him. However, he caught their weapons and then spun around to toss them into the ground. He then fired concussive beams at them, smashing them right through the ground with ease.

OMEGA leapt up and tried an overhead slash only for Vilgax to use a violent energized haymaker that sent her flying. She screamed as she was sent sailing but was caught by CopyKat and ALPHA.

Anti-Cross flew at Vilgax, lashing out with his blade. Vilgax used his ring to create a shield before blasting at Anti-Cross. The Rider dodged and weaved through the vicious barrage of attacks. However, he wasn't fast enough as he was engulfed by the yellow light. As the light died down, Anti-Cross crashed to the ground.

Faiz sent the Autovajin to restrain Vilgax so he could execute his Crimson Smash kick. The energy drill was already pointed at Vilgax but the Yellow Lantern broke free from Autovajin and swatted Faiz away with ease.

Finally, Scarab tried to catch Vilgax by surprise by using Clock Up and thrash him away at the speed of light. She also tried a hand at using her hexes which seemed affective. However, once she went 'Clock Over', Vilgax had spotted her and used his Power Ring to conjure a gigantic demon that nearly crushed her before it was destroyed by Draco using his Wild Shot attack. Scarab was in pain and her armor partially damaged but she would live.

This was like fighting Sauron all over again and it was being broadcasted all over TV.

Garoh was more than pissed. His wife had been hurt by this thing, whatever he was. With a howl he swung his Tenrou at Vilgax. Using Shoku Giri, he sent a crescent blade of energy at the alien which actually managed to knock him to the ground. Smirking, Vilgax decided to fight with Garoh head on. He conjured himself a yellow sword and began to fight with Garoh. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. Vilgax kicked Garoh backwards and then slashed at the Rider which Garoh dodged. Garoh then tried a stab but met with the barrier again.

"Too bad," said Vilgax, "You might've won if your initial attack had worked." He then threw his fist into Garoh and added a blast of energy from his yellow Power Ring that sent Garoh flying through several buildings. The final building he crashed into collapsed right on top of him, making Vilgax laugh. Ryukendo watched in horror as her husband was being buried under tons of rubble.

"KEN-KUN!" Ryukendo shouted and she glared at Vilgax. She shouted, "ULTIMATE GEKIRYU HENSHIN!"

The other Riders rose up and attacked again and Vilgax made the 'bring it on' motion with his hand.

"Come on and face death, cretins," grinned Vilgax.

Vortex took out a pair of Final Form Ride cards and got behind both Draco and Scarab.

"This may tickle a little," he warned them, activating both cards.

"Huh?" the couple questioned.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: DRA-DRA-DRA-DRACO!**"

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: SCA-SCA-SCA-SCARAB!**"

The Drag-Shields appeared on Dragon's shoulders. "Huh? What is this?" He got his answer when Vortex slapped him hard on the back. Draco then transformed as his head tucked backwards into his body as his body turned upside down. He performed a wide split as red armor encased his legs. A dragon's head formed at the end of one leg, encasing his entire foot, as the Drag Sabre attached to the other foot which had become the tail. His arms vanished into the shields which then became the underbelly of the beast as the claws attached to the shields came to life. Draco had become Draco Dragredder.

Scarab knew where this would lead but then she also received a slap in the back. Her body folded in half as a beetle's shell concealed her body from behind. She hovered off the ground as mechanical beetle legs sprouted from the side. She had become the Inzecter Scarab.

"GO!" Vortex commanded and the dragon and beetle flew at Vilgax who didn't look too impressed. He blasted at them but the two transformed Riders dodged his attacks. The Inzecter Scarab managed to bash into Vilgax's gut as the Draco Dragredder swiped his tail blade at him, slashing at him. Vilgax then used an uppercut that hit the dragon and send him flying, forcefully changing him back to Zodiac Knight Draco before he bashed his fists onto the shell of the Inzecter Scarab, forcing the beetle back into the form of Inzecter Rider Scarab.

Vilgax made a move to stomp on Scarab but Byakko no Gai and Seiryuu no Gou flew out of nowhere and knocked the alien over simultaneously as Draco helped take Scarab to safety.

* * *

Kenzaki found himself in a sort of dark void. There wasn't any light at all. Of course he wondered how he could see his own hand when he raised it up to his face. "Where am?"

A green glow caught his attention and he turned towards it. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the large glowing green lantern that was just floating there. "What the?" The lantern's light brightened and shot a beam at Kenzaki. On instinct, he raised his hands out in front of him to shield himself. The beam hit his hand and vanished. However, it left behind something.

"A ring?" The ring was green with a symbol resembling a green lantern on it. "Oh no way!"

Kenzaki in his years as both a bounty hunter and an assassin already had several run-ins with the Green Lantern Corps. For the most part, he couldn't stand them. He saw them as being too by the book and they simply annoyed him. A few were actually pretty cool and he could stand being around them.

But now, the ultimate irony was that now he was one of them!

"Oh I am so rubbing this in Gardner's smug face next time I see him…" grinned Kenzaki.

"DO NOT BE COCKY, GREEN LANTERN!" a voice boomed and Kenzaki found himself staring at a big blue head that looked like an elderly man. "THIS IS A HUGE HONOR FOR YOU, KENZAKI TSUKUBA!"

"Yeah, I know," said Kenzaki but he was slapped. "HEY!"

"ONE MORE THING: YOU MUST NEVER ABUSE THE POWER."

"Right, I got it." He got slapped again. "Hey, quit it!"

"ONE MORE THING: YOU MUST USE THIS GIFT TO HELP AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT."

"I do that all the time," muttered Kenzaki, which got him slapped again. "Hey, would you stop slapping me!"

"ONE MORE THING: NO MUMBLING! NOW, I THINK IT'S TIME YOU WOKE UP BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU! OH, AND…"

"Yeah, yeah, one more thing…" Kenzaki grumbled.

"I NEED TO SLAP YOU TO WAKE YOU UP, SO BRACE YOURSELF!"

SMACK!

* * *

When Kenzaki awoke, he found himself trapped under the remains of the building. "Crap, what now?" He then noted the green glow coming from his hand and the Green Lantern Power Battery not too far from him. "So, it wasn't a dream. That's sweet. OK, how do I work this thing? Willpower, right?" He concentrated and the rubble lifted off him, allowing him to stand up. "OK, so far so good." He stared down at his ruined clothes. "Crap, Nana-chan's gonna have a hard time cleaning this." In a flash of green light his clothes had changed into a form-fitting black bodysuit with green gloves and boots, a green wolf-like design on his chest with the Green Lantern symbol in the centre, a green belt and finally a green mask that covered his eyes. "Spandex? Why Spandex? Oh well, at least I look good." He then remembered Vilgax. "Alright, you Davy Jones impersonator. Time to meet your maker!" He carried the Green Lantern Power Battery and flew out of the rubble like a green rocket.

* * *

The Riders had been forced out of their armors and groaning in pain. Vilgax looked towards Tatsu who was pushing himself back up but the Yellow Lantern grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. Tatsu struggled in his grasp. "A child? They even have a child fighting? Pathetic!"

"Leave him alone!" Kotonoha demanded.

"Oh, I will, but maybe I should make him an example!" laughed Vilgax. "Time to crush your skull, little boy! Do you have any last words?" Tatsu responded by spitting Vilgax in the face, causing the alien to become furious. "Very well! DIE!"

Suddenly, a green beam of light collided with Vilgax and sent the alien flying. He hadn't seen it coming. Tatsu fell to the ground and grunted in pain but he also wondered what had happened. "What the hell?"

"Hey, need help?" asked the mysterious Green Lantern as he hovered above the fallen Riders.

"Ken-kun, is that you?" asked Neko. The Green Lantern hovered down and helped his wife up. "Ken-kun?"

"It's me, Nana-chan," said Kenzaki. "Can you look after this for me?" he asked, handing the Power Battery to his wife. He cracked his knuckles. "Alright, time to kick ass!" He then shot towards Vilgax.

"A Green Lantern? Here?" Vilgax questioned curiously.

"That's right, and you're going to end deep down into the ground by the time I'm done," Kenzaki boasted.

"You talk big, Green Lantern," Vilgax scoffed, "But can you back it up?"

"You want me to back up my big words? Okay, then let's DO THIS!"

The fight was on.

Up in the air the two Lanterns struck at each other, their energies glowing in their respective colors as they bashed against each other. They left trails of green and yellow light as they flew about, throwing beams of light at each other. Kenzaki threw a fist into Vilgax's face and Vilgax retaliated with a punch of his own. Kenzaki performed a vicious uppercut that snapped Vilgax's head backwards but received a head butt in return.

'_Good thing I can't feel pain_,' thought Kenzaki in relief. Vilgax formed a large scythe and hurled it at Kenzaki who formed a shield. He then tossed the shield like a Frisbee. Vilgax ducked but then the Frisbee returned and hit him in the back. Growling, Vilgax fired a barrage of yellow beams at Kenzaki who flew around to dodge the blasts but one caught him in the chest, stunning him.

"YOU'RE MINE, GREEN LANTERN!" roared Vilgax as he flew at Kenzaki but then Kenzaki recovered and dodged out of the way to knee Vilgax in the back. Kenzaki pushed him to the ground with a loud crash, causing the ground to shake. Kenzaki got off his opponent who pushed himself back to his feet, snarling in rage.

During the fight, the Riders had resumed their Rider forms and cheering on Kenzaki who looked like he was actually winning. Ryukendo was hugging the Power Battery, watching her emerald knight fighting with all his might. It was incredible. The Riders themselves had trouble fighting this Yellow Lantern and yet Kenzaki was kicking his butt with his new Green Lantern powers.

"Sugoi," said Ryukendo in awe.

"Heh, boys and their toys," snorted CopyKat.

Kenzaki and Vilgax fought with their rings. Kenzaki's ring-bearing fist was energized as he used it to empower his punches. However, suddenly his ring shorted out. "Huh?"

Vilgax smirked. "Look like you forgot to recharge your ring, didn't you, novice?"

"Oh shit!" Kenzaki cursed. His ring was out of power. "Stupid ring! Work already!"

WHAM!

A punch from Vilgax sent Kenzaki flying and he skidded across the ground before stopping at Ryukendo and CopyKat's feet.

"Damn it…" Kenzaki cursed. "Damn stupid ring…"

"You need to recharge it!" CopyKat shouted. "Neko, the battery!"

"Right!" nodded Ryukendo as she presented the Power Battery to Kenzaki. "Ken-kun, here!"

Vilgax saw the battery and roared, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Neo-Ifrit executed his Rider Kick which hit Vilgax in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Ugh!" Vilgax yelled out in pain as he soared across the ground.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"My turn!" yelled Ifrit as he executed a roundhouse kick that sent Vilgax flying in the opposite direction.

Efreet was above Vilgax and chanting, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" He aimed his palm at Vilgax and an orb of red Reiatsu formed in his palm. He finished, "Hado No. 31! Shakkaho!" The orb shot straight at Vilgax and exploded. "Oh yeah!"

Vilgax rose out from the crater, his body smoking.

"You worms think you can defeat me! I am Vilgax!" roared out the Yellow Lantern as he blasted at the scattering Riders.

"Hyah!" Draco shouted as he slashed at Vilgax from the side.

Vilgax grunted as blood spilled out. "YOU!"

"SCARAB SMASH!"

A tachyon powered fist met with Vilgax's face and sent him crashing to the ground. Scarab jumped away as Vilgax tried to make a grab at her.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

A rain of energy bullets put a stop to that plan and Vilgax barely had enough time to create a barrier to protect himself. Rising to his feet, the Yellow Lantern demanded, "You little worms! Who the hell do you think you are!"

Vortex was the one to answer that, "We are the Kamen Riders who defend this world! Remember that!" He activated a card as he went behind Faiz.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: FA-FA-FA-FAIZ!**"

"Excuse me, but this might tickle a little," warned Vortex.

"Huh?" Faiz wondered what the rookie Rider met before he felt Vortex's hands at his back. Faiz grunted as the Photon Streams glowed.

A grip with a trigger rose from Faiz's chest while his head vanished into a metal shell that rose from his back. Flipping over, his arms folded onto his back and were covered with white metal that formed into targeting scopes. The same happened as white metal traveled down the Rider's legs before finally dual gun barrels emerged inside a metal casing at the feet. The Faiz Pointer also became a secondary grip for the Faiz Blaster.

Taking a hold of the Faiz Blaster, Vortex aimed and fired at Vilgax. Vilgax was being sent staggering by the shots of Photon Energy, cursing as these worms were actually able to harm him. "Tsukuba-sempai, do it now!" said Vortex.

Kenzaki nodded and pointed his Power Ring at the battery. The others were keeping Vilgax busy. He recited the oath in order to recharge his ring's power, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power…GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

There was an intense explosion of green light coming from Kenzaki, forcing the Riders to shield their eyes.

"ALRIGHT, VILGAX! ROUND TWO!" shouted Kenzaki as the energy around him formed into a howling wolf. He raised Tenrou and slid the Rider Pass along the length of the blade. "LUNAR HENSHIN!"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

His armor encased him and yet it was now glowing emerald green from the intense aura the ring was generating. Also, the Green Lantern emblem was etched onto his chest. He swung his sword to the side, Tenrou leaving a trail of green light before he got into a stance. He then leapt up, the ground beneath his feet exploding due to the shockwave, before he flew straight at Vilgax.

Vilgax formed a sword using his ring and slashed at Garoh who parried with his own blade. Sparks flew as the blades connected. The swords clashed as the Lanterns slashed at each other.

"You cannot win…Green…Lantern!" Vilgax spat.

"My name…is Kenzaki Tsukuba! I am…Kamen Rider…GAROH!" Garoh howled as he pushed Vilgax sword upwards and then threw a fist into Vilgax's chest. He then kicked Vilgax in the side before sending him staggering back with another kick to his midsection. Garoh then slashed savagely at Vilgax, forcing the alien Yellow Lantern on the defensive.

"RO RO DAN!" Garoh yelled, firing his GekiBeast at Vilgax. It collided with him with explosive force. "Gekiwaza…GO GO GEKI!"

A glowing green wrestling ring formed around both Vilgax and Garoh. Garoh leapt onto the top rope and then jumped at Vilgax, punching him across the face before rebounding off another rope and kicking him upside the head, only to rebound off the rope to execute an elbow strike to send his entire body crashing to the floor.

The wrestling ring vanished and Garoh stood atop Vilgax victoriously. "I won't…BE DEFEATED BY YOU WORMS!" roared Vilgax. He used his remaining strength to fire a beam of yellow energy straight at Ryukendo.

"NO!" cried out Garoh. Ryukendo held up her arms to shield herself, but was surprised when a blue barrier appeared around her, stopping the blast. Garoh then formed a blade with his ring, and stabbed it straight through Vilgax's heart.

"But…Green Lanterns…don't kill…" choked Vilgax.

"Obviously you didn't hear about the new rules. Lethal force…has been enabled against all those who would threaten the Corps," explained Garoh. He then noticed a yellow light as the ring flew off of Vilgax's finger, blasting off to find someone worthy of its power.

* * *

Nanimo turned to Xawrith, who had his arm outstretched. The blue ring on his finger was glowing bright. Xawrith looked surprised. "It's…never done that before…"

"A Blue Power Ring only works at full strength when there is an active Green Lantern nearby," explained Nanimo. "Interesting…on instinct you used it to protect Neko. Hm…no matter. This battle has yielded some interesting results." He opened his hands to reveal the Yellow Power Ring. "And some interesting rewards…" Floating before him was the Yellow Lantern Power Battery.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do with him? Make sushi?" questioned CopyKat.

"I think we should more worried about what happened to that ring," said Gekiryuken.

"Geki-chan's right, Onee-chan," said Ryukendo. She was still holding the Green Lantern Power Battery. "That ring could be dangerous in the wrong hands." She then looked around. "Also…look at all this collateral damage." This entire area in the city had been completely totaled. Buildings had collapsed and in ruins, and there were craters in the road and the sidewalk.

"This place is a mess," said Tenshi. "

"Yeah, but what can we do about it?" questioned Ifrit.

"Let's just get out of here," said Anti-Cross. "We've done our job. Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

Miyako was working late at the office, writing up another news story, when she got a phone call.

"Hello, Miyako Serizawa of the Sakakino Star," said Miyako as she answered the phone. "Oh, Warren, hi! What's up?"

"_Not much Miyako. So, how should we spin all this collateral damage in favor of our mutual friends?_" requested Warren.

"Well, if you can tell me more about what they were up against I think I can help with some of the PR problems they'll face coz of this. I mean I saw the news and saw what happened. Did you see how much damage was caused?"

"_Looked to be an average amount to me. Then again, my fights normally cause more damage. Well, they were up against a being known as Vilgax who wielded immense cosmic power with that Yellow Power Ring of his,_" explained Warren.

Miyako quirked an eyebrow. "Vilgax? Yellow Ring? Can you please elaborate? It's like you're talking about an alien here."

"_I am._"

Miyako's eyes widened. "Seriously? An alien? OK, I could work with that. Well, so, this alien was pretty tough so a lot of collateral damage was expected right? OK, I think I can make everyone understand that if your guys hadn't done anything, it could've been worse."

"_That's an understatement. That Yellow Ring had the power to completely obliterate this world._"

Miyako whistled. That bad, huh? "OK, so how's this for a title? "Kamen Riders Defeat Alien Invader"?" suggested Miyako.

"_Perfect_ _title. I knew I could count on you. And people say you can't trust the media._"

Miyako grinned. "Hey, you guys are my friends. Sides, even though I'm a reporter and I have a responsibility to report the truth, I know that some truths need to remain hidden for the greater good. Oh, and say hello to Alex and Tessa for me. I had fun babysitting them for you. They're good kids."

"_Best_ _thing I ever made out of my life. By the way, has Ryuji told you about Teresa yet?_"

"No, but Kotonoha did. Congratulations!"

"_Thank you. Also, please try to keep things quiet about the Green Lantern...I want to see how this new event plays out._"

"Sure. Sides, I'm more into writing about the exploits of the Riders. I mean I don't think anybody is ready for magical rings and all that stuff."

"_No, they aren't. Thanks for your help Miyako_."

"What are friends for, Warren?"

* * *

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all-that is your fate!" Sauron recited in a sing-song voice as she gazed at the red lantern-like object floating before her and fingering the red ring in her hand.

"Papa, what is that?" Damon asked curiously as she saw the red lantern and the glowing red ring in his 'father's' hand.

"Oh, just a couple of new toys I found," said Sauron. Actually, the 'toys' were a Red Lantern Power Ring and Power Battery. "These objects feed off the power of rage, you see, my son."

"Sounds neat, and nice color too," said Damon.

"You said it, kiddo," agreed Sauron. "Now, they are mine." The first thing she did was toss the ring into her mouth and swallow. Then, she opened her mouth wide and swallowed the Power Battery in one huge gulp and allowed the objects to settle inside of the infinite space which was her stomach to be absorbed. A red aura soon began radiate from her skin and eyes. "Yes…YES! It's so delicious!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Kenzaki's a Green Lantern now and he killed Vilgax. Oh, well, he deserved to die. Let's see what happens next, shall we?

Shadow Element 13: Lots of Power Rings making an appearance in this chap. The Yellow Light of Fear, the Green Light of Will, the Blue Light of Hope, and the Red Light of Rage…Now, what's Nanimo planning now that he's got his own team, and TWO Power Rings at his disposal? And Sauron with a Power Ring…not good, not good at all…


	27. The Princesses' Dilemma

The Hollow was massive, resembling a large crab with two pairs of pincers and eight legs. Like all Hollows it had a bone white skeletal looking mask and a hole where it heart should've been. Right now, it was facing Vortex, Oni, Neo-Ifrit and Anti-Cross. Vortex and Neo-Ifrit were shooting at it but their shots just bounced off its shell.

"Damn it!" cursed Anti-Cross. "What does it take to beat this thing!?"

Vortex then recalled something and said, "I got it!" He opened up his V-Book.

"What are you doing?" questioned Neo-Ifrit.

"Finishing this thing off," answered Vortex as he drew a card. He spoke to Oni, "Ryan-san, would you please lend Yuji-san and Ryuushin-san the use of your Trumpet Blaster and Guitar Axe?"

"OK," Oni nodded. He tossed his Zanki Guitar Axe and Ibuki Trumpet Blaster and the musical weapons then flew into the Riders' hands. Anti-Cross grabbed the Guitar Axe as Neo-Ifrit caught the Trumpet Blaster.

Meanwhile, Vortex was activating a card, "**FINAL FORM RIDE: O-O-O-ONI!"**

"Excuse me, but this might tickle a little," Vortex warned Oni before slapping the Rider in the back. He was engulfed in flames before transforming into a flaming hawk. The Oni Taka soared through the air and rammed into the Hollow before striking with his wings. The Hollow was also being pecked by the bird. Then, Oni Taka flew under the Hollow and picked it up, demonstrating Herculean strength as the bird took the Hollow up into the air before dropping it onto the ground.

It was time to finish this. "Let's rock!" said Vortex as he activated his Final Attack Ride card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-O-ONI!"**

The Oni Taka then transformed again, transforming into a large round drum with a skull emblem on it before it attached itself onto the Hollow's back. Vortex leapt onto the Hollow's back as he gripped a pair of Drum Clubs like Oni's. Vortex tapped his Drum Clubs together before he started to beat the drum repeatedly, creating a rhythm. Anti-Cross and Neo-Ifrit both got the idea and began to play. Anti-Cross strummed the strings as Neo-Ifrit's mouthplate slid open so he could play the Trumpet Blaster. The sound waves being released by the instruments collided with the Hollow, causing intense pain for the evil spirit.

Not too far away stood Crisis who had just arrived on the scene. "Might as well help," said Crisis as a pair of blue drumsticks similar to the Hibiki Drum Clubs appeared in his hands and an energy drum appeared in front of him. He started beating on it, sending sound waves towards the Hollow, matching the rhythm of the others.

The four Riders continued to play their instruments, causing more and more damage each second. The beating of the drums, the strumming of the guitar strings, and the sounds of the trumpet were playing havoc on the Hollow's senses and body. Finally, Vortex finished the Hollow off by slamming his Drum Clubs upon it at the same time Anti-Cross, Crisis, and Neo-Ifrit played their final notes.

The Hollow exploded as the pure sound waves purified it. Vortex landed on the ground with Oni, between Anti-Cross and Neo-Ifrit with Crisis standing off towards the side.

* * *

"**SUITORS!? MARRIAGE!? THE DILEMMA OF THE PRINCESSES!"**

* * *

"Okaasan, Otousan, I'd like to introduce you both to Tatsu," said Kotonoha as she presented the young Shinigami to her parents.

"He looks really handsome," Manami complimented. Her daughter had told her that this was important but she wasn't sure how. She had been shocked to find out her daughter was a Rider. Could this be associated with that?

"But he really looks familiar too," added Mr. Katsura. "He kind of looks like Ryuji."

"Well, there is a reason for that. Remember when I had a miscarriage?" Kotonoha said.

Manami and Mr. Katsura nodded. It was hard to forget something like that.

"Well, you see, even though I lost the baby, the soul was very much alive," continued Kotonoha.

"What do you mean?" Manami asked.

"Okaasan, Otousan, Tatsu is the baby I lost. He's my son," Kotonoha finished, bluntly.

**THUD!**

Manami Katsura had fainted.

"While I revive your mother, could you please explain what you mean?" asked Mr. Katsura as he carried his unconscious wife onto the couch.

"Yes, but I think it's better if I called Warren-sensei," said Kotonoha.

* * *

Kotonoha called Warren and he came to explain a few things to Kotonoha's parents. He was alone with them in the living room. Manami was still recovering from the shock and looked like she could use a drink to calm her nerves. Her husband was staring at Warren sternly, waiting for an explanation regarding Tatsu.

"A pleasure to meet you both," said Warren with a nod. "So, where should I start?"

"How it is possible for my daughter's son to be alive for one," said Mr. Katsura, "And why he looks 13. I mean I've gotten used to the weirdness and insanity already since my future son-in-law and my own daughter are Riders, but this is strange even for me."

"Please, tell us how this could be. She had a miscarriage. This just doesn't make sense," said Manami. Then again, a lot of things in her life hadn't made sense lately.

"Well, while he was a miscarriage, he still crossed over into the afterlife. I have some…connections there who found him and took care of him until the right time. As for how he looks 13, Ryuji has some…abnormalities in his DNA, which may have affected Tatsu. That's the current theory anyways."

"So, he really is our grandson then," said Mr. Katsura.

"Yep, he is," nodded Warren. "And trust me when I say he's grown up to be a really good kid."

"How did he grow up, exactly? How was his life? I wish to know," said Mrs. Katsura.

"Uh…well…I made sure he had a good female role model and mother figure. You actually remind me of her Mrs. Katsura. And I looked over him as well as some friends of mine. Though it was only a few months, he lived a good life with them," explained Warren.

"Alright, but I want to know if he takes after his father? Does he possess special abilities?" Mr. Katsura asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. His training has given him some special powers though. As for what I can't tell you. Sworn to secrecy and all that."

Mr. Katsura and Mrs. Katsura accepted that. This was another thing they needed to get used to. Ryuji had brought along a lot of surprises into their lives and Tatsu was yet again one of them.

* * *

It was early in March and time for spring break. Students were using this time to relax and good off. Of course, they were those who couldn't take a break at this time as they had to take entrance exams to enter their desired schools to further their education. By April, Kokoro, Tatsu, and their friends would become junior high school students.

Of course, in this time period some people had left the world to pursue other things. Kenzaki needed to go to Oa to further his Green Lantern training. Neko also went back to stay with her mother with the twins.

Ryuji and Kotonoha were both satisfied with their final grades for their second year. Kotonoha was proud of Ryuji and he felt pretty proud of himself as well. Kat, of course, was depressed as her grades weren't the best. She still passed…but it was humiliating. She was the worst compared to her other siblings.

The Riders took this time to rest and relax, but they still remained on high alert for any enemy that would dare threaten this world. But, for now, they were going to rest themselves for the next year of school.

* * *

**The ZKD World…**

Emiko was cradling her granddaughter as Neko was busy breastfeeding Gou. The wielder of Gekiryuken smiled as Emiko smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Oh, I've missed you, Neko-chan," said Emiko. "And my grandchildren too."

"Yes, it's been awhile, hasn't it, Mama?" Neko replied.

"So, where's that husband of yours?" Emiko asked.

"He's busy with his new training."

"Training?"

"He's on Oa training to be a Green Lantern."

* * *

**On Oa…**

Kenzaki stood in front of a firing range; he was clad in his Green Lantern uniform. "Alright Poozers, lets see what you got!" ordered Kilowog. Kenzaki lifted up his Power Ring and fired a beam right between the target's eyes. "Looks like we got ourselves a regular marksman here folks. Damn nice shooting, Tsukuba!" Kenzaki nodded, not letting the praise go to his head.

"Tch, like to see him do that again," snorted Guy Gardner. Guy and Kenzaki had been forced to work together a few times, and for the most part, couldn't stand each other.

"You mean like this?" said Kenzaki as he fired three more times at another target. This time he hit both eyes, as well as between the eyes. Guy's mouth dropped open.

Kilowog started laughing. "Ha! Someone finally managed to get Gardner to shut up!"

Takada snickered as he saw Kenzaki show Gardner up. He had been a Lantern for a few months now. His Green Lantern uniform was a black jumpsuit with green gloves and boots. Over his suit he wore a sleeveless green coat that held his Green Lantern insignia on the back. He wore a belt with the Green Lantern insignia on the buckle and a headset with a green visor.

Takada was known among the Lanterns as the 'master of disaster'. He meant well, but his inventions and experiments usually caused more harm than good. He was also the lone Lantern of the Vegan system and married to none other than Empress Blackfire of Tamaran. It was hard to believe that someone like Takada would be chosen to become a Lantern, but he did possess the qualities to become one.

Takada's Green Lantern activities were also limited within Tamaran. The reasons were not given to him, but most assumed it was simply due to his destructive nature. Whenever he asked the Guardians always gave the same answer: "IT IS NOT A LANTERN'S PLACE TO ARGUE WITH THE GUARDIANS!"

* * *

Later in the cafeteria, Kenzaki ate at a table alone. "Hey, mind if I join ya?" Takada asked.

"Sure," said Kenzaki. It was good to see a familiar and yet pleasant face among the Lanterns."So, how's life on Tamaran?"

"Going pretty good. Karmen and Ren are doing pretty well. Kid really takes after his old man," boasted Takada.

"God help us all," joked Kenzaki, earning him a growl from the Saint Beast Rider. "Gardner's glaring at my back again, isn't he?" Kenzaki knew this without even turning around.

"Yeah. What's his problem with you anyways?"

"I punched him in the face," answered Kenzaki without missing a beat.

"Really? When did this happen?" Takada asked.

"Back when I was dating Neko, before we were married. We were after a bounty that Gardner was also after. He kept hitting on her and no matter how many times she asked him to stop he wouldn't. Of course, after we caught the bounty he felt her up, groping her butt. So, I turned to him…and clocked him one right in the face. Broke his jaw too."

"Ouch," Takada winced but he still had a smile on his face. "No wonder he hates your guts."

"Yep…Of course, it was worth it."

* * *

Yuji and Ryuushin were seated in the study with the two kings. The looks on Eustace and Frederick's faces were serious. They were not joking around. In fact they were the total opposite of that. They seemed to have some grave news for the two boys who had snatched the hearts of their daughters.

"You both are aware that our daughters are royalty, right?" began Frederick.

"Yes, we are," answered Ryuushin.

"Well, as princesses they have plenty of suitors," added Eustace.

"I guess they would have a lot of men wanting to be their husbands," commented Yuji.

"So, what's your point? I mean Rina and Siera are engaged to us," said Ryuushin.

"Exactly," spoke Frederick. "Though Eustace and I approve of you two boys, there are those who don't think that the princesses should marry…commoners."

"Commoners?" Yuji and Ryuushin parroted.

"Yes, that's what they are calling you. Personally, I don't think of you boys as commoners. In fact you're both the most worthy to marry the girls," said Eustace.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," said Ryuushin.

"You both have to come with us to our world and fight for the princesses' hand in marriage by defeating their suitors in combat," the kings said in unison.

"So, we beat these guys and prove ourselves," said Ryuushin with a scoff. He's had it harder. No way could some sheltered noblemen beat him.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," said Yuji. "I mean how tough could they be?" Ryuushin agreed with Yuji. Some stuck up snobs and spoiled brats were no match for them.

"These men have been trained from a very young age at the art of combat and magic," said King Eustace. "Though they are also arrogant and a little spoiled, they have a right to brag about their abilities."

"Also, they may not be afraid to fight a little…dirty," warned King Frederick.

"Neither am I," remarked Ryuushin.

"And I am not going to let anybody take my Rina away. They'll have to do it over my dead body," said Yuji.

The kings smiled.

"So, you both accept this challenge then?" asked Frederick.

"Yes," the boys answered in unison.

"Alright then. Let's get you two prepared!" said King Eustace as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vortex was having his own troubles. Yuuki had just been out taking pictures of scenery with Roka when all of a sudden he got ambushed by a Zodiac Knight clad in green chameleon-like armor. He managed to evade his attacker's attacks long enough to activate the V-Driver and transform.

"**MASKED RIDE: SPADE!**"

A rectangular blue energy field appeared in front of Vortex before it swept over his body to transform him into the silver and blue form of Kamen Rider Spade. He gripped his sword tightly and than ran forward to engage with Camo.

"_Clear Vent!_"

The sword was swung but hit only air as Camo had just turned invisible. "Nani?" Vortex uttered.

"_Hold Vent!_"

"Huh? ARGH!" Vortex cried out as an invisible object slammed into his chest, hard, and sent him rolling along the ground. He reverted back to his default form as he looked around for his opponent.

"Can't fight what you can't see, can you?" Camo taunted as he circled around Vortex.

Vortex spoke to himself as he opened his V-Book, "I need a form that can find him." He drew a card and looked it over. "This should work." He set up his buckle as he stood up and slipped in the card before resetting the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: FANG!**"

Chains engulfed his body and then shattered to reveal he'd transformed into Masked Rider Fang. However, now he was in Fang's 'evolved' Blood Form. His torso armor was now silver and vest-like with a red chestplate. The shoulders now resembled folded bat wings that were bound by chains. He no longed had gauntlets but red armored gloves and silver bracelets. He'd lost his left boot but the bound iron boot still remained. His visor remained red, of course.

Through the visor, Vortex could still see Camo even though his body was invisible.

"I seeeee you," Vortex snickered. He lunged forward and slammed his fist across the stunned Camo's face. The chameleon Rider stumbled backwards, giving Vortex some space to fight. He grabbed another card and threw it in his belt before shutting it again.

"**FORM RIDE: FANG JUGGERNAUT!**"

Vortex's Fang armor shifted to the purple variant before he pulled the intimidating Juggernaut Hammer out from nowhere. He hefted it up and lunged at Camo, bringing it down on his head.

Camo jumped out of the way to dodge. Realizing his invisibility no longer worked, he ran towards a nearby window and jumped in, phasing through the rippling reflective surface as he fled.

Roka approached Yuuki as he reverted and asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure," said Yuuki.

* * *

With the Neo-DynoLiner, the kings, princesses and the princesses' fiancées were taken back to the realm that Rina and Siera called home. This world had two kingdoms. One was the Kingdom of the Gods and the other was the Kingdom of the Demons. Generally, the 'gods' here looked more like angels with bird-like wings on their backs. They lacked the typical halo of angels but had slightly pointed ears. Demons resembled their typical appearance of possessing horns, long pointed ears, and with tails that ended with a spade at the tip.

Their destination of course was the coliseum. It resembled the Roman Coliseum in all its grandeur. Since the civil war between the two kingdoms had ended, the coliseum was built as a place to settle disputes while also entertaining a large crowd of both races. Today, such an event was being held. In the Royal Box Seats sat King Frederick, King Eustace and the two princesses, Rina and Siera. Below them on the coliseum grounds were men of all shapes and sizes but they were also of noble blood who'd come to prove themselves to become the husband of the princesses. They were either the sons of officials, the sons of dukes and lords, or dukes and lords themselves. They looked fairly young and were between their late teens and mid-twenties. Two of the competitors were none other than Ryuushin and Yuji.

Yuji whispered to his fellow Rider, "How did we get talked into this?"

"If we lose, we won't be able to marry our girls," Ryuushin answered.

"Oh, yeah," realized Yuji.

"So, you must be the princesses' fiancés," said a demon with short blond hair and blue eyes. His entire presence shouted out 'SNOB' and he stood like he was at the top of the world. He was dressed in a pristine white shirt with tight black pants and knee-high leather boots. A purple cloak hung from his shoulders and was clasped together by a brooch displaying a seal that represented his noble family. He had long black horns and a red gem in the centre of his forehead. He also had the long pointed ears and the tail that identified him as a demon.

"Who wants to know?" Ryuushin asked gruffly.

"I am Lord Terrence of the House of Berskantel," the man said. "And the most worthy to wed BOTH princesses."

"You expect to get them both?" questioned Yuji. Ryuushin gritted his teeth.

"Of course. Why settle to be king of ONE kingdom when I can become king of BOTH?" Terrence laughed. "Here's some advice, you peasants. Just give up. Neither of you are worthy at all. Nobody here is worthy for them but me."

Ryuushin wanted to punch this guy but Yuji restrained him. Yuji shook his head and Ryuushin nodded. Now was not the time to be disqualified.

"Sorry, but you can take your advice and shove it up your ass," said Yuji.

Terrence scowled before he turned away in a huff before stomping away from the two.

"That sounds like something Ryuji would say," stated Ryuushin.

"Well, I am his great-grandson," said Yuji.

King Eustace, being the loudest of the two kings, stood up and announced, "TODAY MARKS THE DAY WHERE THESE MEN WHO STAND BEFORE YOU IN THE COLISEUM PROVE THEIR METAL IN ORDER TO BECOME WEDDED TO MY DAUGHTER, PRINCESS SIERA, AND THE DAUGHTER OF MY CLOSEST FRIEND, PRINCESS RINA! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

"So, is this a last man standing deal or what?" Yuji asked.

"Let's hope it is," said Ryuushin eagerly as he cracked his knuckles. "Because I am so gonna wipe the floor with them."

Sitting with the spectators were Desperado and Mage. They didn't quite stand out due to their odd appearance since they were Imagin. They actually fit in. Also, Hiro Stratos was watching the match as well. He was interested to see how this would all play out.

"I hope Yuji wins," said Mage.

"I hope so too," said Desperado. "I already bet a lot of money on him. He better not lose."

Mage commented sarcastically, "Thank you for being so supportive."

* * *

The rules were simple. The competitors would draw numbers and fight one on one. The winner of each fight would then go up the ladder until they reached the finals. However, there was a snag. The number of competitors was a bit uneven so there would be three spots in the finals.

Terrence was confident that he would win. He was the best fighter and the best at magic compared to these others who were beneath him, especially the two outworlders (Ryuushin and Yuji) who thought they were worthy enough for the two princesses. He would show them their place. He had a secret weapon after all.

* * *

Yuji was nervous. After several rounds it was finally his turn to show off what he could do. Ryuushin gave him an encouraging pat on the back for good luck. Yuji gave a smile before he walked out of the waiting room and into the centre of the coliseum.

"Darling!" Rina waved at Yuji. Yuji smiled and waved back. "Take this! It's for good luck!" She tossed him her scarf and he caught it in his hand. He then tied the scarf around his left arm. She blew him a kiss for good measure as well and he blushed.

"OUR NEXT COMPETITOR IS NOT OF THIS WORLD! HE IS THE ONE CHOSEN TO WED PRINCESS RINA AND NOW HE IS DEFENDING HIS TITLE! HE IS YUJI, THE HERO OF OUR WORLD!"

Yuji blushed at the sound of cheers and applause. King Frederick and King Eustace had made it publicly clear that he had saved their world from the Heartless, not Ryuji. Still, as flattering as the attention was, it was a bit embarrassing.

Yuji was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with brown cargo pants for maneuverability. He also had on a pair of sneakers for easy maneuverability. He also wore kneepads and elbows pads that were durable. He also had on a pair of black cut off gloves. For a weapon…wait, he didn't have a weapon at all on him. He was going in unarmed. He blew at the lock of hair that fell between his eyes before pulling his goggles down to conceal said eyes.

"AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM THE HOUSE OF GABRIEL! A TALENTED SWORDSMAN AND WARRIOR! SIR NORMAN!"

His opponent was large and imposing, with muscles all over and dressed in a brown sleeveless less bodysuit. He also wore chest armor, some armor on his shoulders, gauntlets and metal boots. He also wore a helmet on his head. At his hip was a rather wicked looking sword. The wings on his back identified him as being a member of the god race in this world.

Rina actually cringed when she saw the muscle-bound male. That wasn't her type at all. She hoped Ryuji would win.

It was King Frederick who gave the signal, "Fight!"

The Sir Norman charged at Yuji and drew his sword. He then brought it down to slice Yuji in half but the youth sidestepped and then tripped the man by sticking out his foot. The man fell onto the coliseum floor. This made the spectators laugh and Rina giggled.

"Why you-!" the Sir Norman growled and he got back up. He swung his sword at Yuji who kept jumping around to dodge. Yuji even had his arms in the back of his head, just relaxing as his opponent tried to cut him.

Yuji finally decided to counter attack and leapt up to deal a knee strike to Sir Norman's chin, causing his head to snap backwards and his helmet to come off. Yuji stared and so did the rest. Sir Norman's face was perfectly handsome. He had a bishonen eyes, nose, and lips. One problem, though. He had NO hair!

Sir Norman tried to make a grab for his helmet to cover his shame but Yuji grabbed it and tossed it to him. "Catch!" said Yuji. Sir Norman caught the helmet and put it on.

"Thank you," said Sir Norman, "But this doesn't mean I will hold back."

"You're welcome," said Yuji, "And I don't expect you to."

Yuji got into stance and Sir Norman charged. Yuji then stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake and causing Sir Norman to lose his balance. Then, Yuji conjured a fist from the ground and sent it towards Sir Norman.

WHAM!

The collision caused Sir Norman to go flying straight into the wall, leaving an imprint of him. Yuji grimaced and apologized, "Sorry!" Sir Norman, however, had been knocked out.

"AND THE WINNER IS…YUJI!!!" King Eustace shouted.

"YAY!!!" Rina cheered.

Yuji smiled sheepishly before he headed back to the waiting room while Sir Norman was being peeled off the wall.

* * *

A couple of matches later, it was Ryuushin's turn. He wore what he always wore, a pair of black denim jeans and a blood red t-shirt.

"AND YET ANOTHER COMPETITOR FROM OUT OF THIS WORLD! HE IS THE CHOSEN BETROTHED OF MY DAUGHTER SIERA AND MUST NOW DEFEND HIS CLAIM! HE IS ALSO A WARRIOR WORTHY OF MY RESPECT WITH POWERS THAT NEARLY MATCH MINE! RYUUSHIN!!!" King Eustace announced.

Ryuushin gave a smile to Siera and a winked. Siera swooned.

"He looks so manly out there," said Siera.

"Toss him your scarf for good luck," Rina suggested. "Or maybe your bra," she added wickedly. Siera turned bright red at that comment.

"AND HIS OPPONENT IS FROM THE HOUSE OF TEPPELIN! HE IS AN ACCOMPLISHED MAGE AND FENCER! SIMON!"

Ryuushin's opponent was a thin lad with horns, long ears and a tail. He wore a black vest over a white shirt with his house's crest on the front. He also wore brown pants and boots and with a rapier at his hip. He also wore gloves which were glowing with magical power.

"So, you either want to marry Rina or Siera," Ryuushin spoke up.

"Siera, of course," said Simon.

"Fight!"

Simon was the first to start and began to blast at Ryuushin using magical energies he was firing from his hands. Ryuushin ran around, dodging the blasts. He muttered to himself, "Got to get close and not get hit." He didn't know what those magical blasts would do to him and he wasn't too keen on finding out. Magic was just too unpredictable for his taste. He wanted to assume his true form but decided against it. That form was exclusive when he REALLY needed to cut loose but he really didn't want to kill Simon either. That honor was exclusive to other parties.

Of course Ryuushin had to win at all costs. Siera was on the line and he'd be damned if he let someone else have her. He did, however, promise Siera earlier that he simply wouldn't hurt them too badly. That statement was vague at best and could mean anything.

Ryuushin dodged the blasts and got in range to unleash his attack. He then leapt off the ground, flying at speeds his human form would allow, and then shouted, "NOTHING PERSONAL. BUT I GOTTA WIN!!!"

WHAM!

His fist flew straight into Simon's face and the man spun around and around like a spinning top before he finally fell, defeated. Ryuushin landed on the ground and smirked. "Just stay down," he said to Simon, "For your own good."

Cheers erupted and Ryuushin raised his fists into the air. Siera cheered the loudest and tossed a flower down for Ryuushin to catch.

* * *

Terrence himself hadn't done so badly in his own matches. After all, he was the best. Still, Ryuushin and Yuji were rising up the ladder, defeating each of their opponents. Some had even forfeited since they felt that getting injured was not worth all the trouble of winning the princesses' hand in marriage. Already Terrence, Ryuushin and Yuji were in the final 3. Terrence didn't like it. That would make it seem that these two outworlders were his equal.

"Problems, Terrence?" a female voice spoke and Terrence whirled around to see Sauron leaning against the wall.

"You gave me power to fight them," said Terrence, "But I don't think it's enough. I need more!"

Sauron rolled her eyes, "Look Terrence. You asked for power and I gave you power. After that it's all hands-off for me. You do what you want to do and I just sit back and watch." She added, her tone turning dangerous, "Look, you can takeover both kingdoms and this whole world for all I care. Just make sure you manage to take those two out while you're at it, got it?"

She then vanished, leaving Terrence alone. Terrence scowled. Sauron had given him power and yet he couldn't use it until the time was right.

Of course, the finals were about to begin. He might as well show these outworlders what he could REALLY do.

* * *

It was finally time for the finals of the tournament and there were three who'd fought hard to reach this point. They were Ryuushin, Yuji and Terrence.

"THESE THREE HAVE FOUGHT LONG AND HARD TO REACH THIS STAGE!" announced King Eustace. "THEY HAVE PROVEN THEIR METAL BUT NOW IT IS THE END! LORD TERRENCE, YUJI AND RYUUSHIN SHALL NOW FIGHT FOR THE HONOR OF MARRYING THE PRINCESSES! BEGIN!"

"If you both quit now, I can offer you both treasures beyond your wildest imagination," said Terrence to Ryuushin and Yuji.

"I think I'll pass," said Yuji. Desperado may agree, but Yuji would never.

"Like he said, and I'll add this. Shove your offer up your ass, pretty boy," added Ryuushin as he flipped off Terrence.

Terrence scowled. Well, if these two wanted to die then who was he to delay it for them?

"LIGHTNING!" Terrence called and bolts of lightning struck both Ryuushin and Yuji.

"Sir Ryuushin!" Siera called out from her seat.

"Darling!" Rina yelled.

Terrence smirked as she stopped the spell. Both Yuji and Ryuushin were singed but alive. They were smoking, though.

"Why don't you both just surrender?" Terrence offered, "I mean what's the point of fighting a superior being like myself? It's pointless."

Hearing those words made Ryuushin clench his teeth. The Bat Demons considered themselves superior to the Dragon Demons and it pissed Ryuushin off to no ends to hear this little stuck-up prick say that he was superior to them.

It was Yuji, of course, who voiced out his opinion, "We've gotten this far! We're not going to give up or bow down to a snob like you!"

Terrence's eyes narrowed as his eyes glowed. He had never been spoken to in such a manner in his life. "You filthy little peasant!" Terrence screamed, "DIE! FLAME!"

He shot a fireball at Yuji but it was smacked away by Ryuushin.

"Ryuushin?" Yuji questioned.

"Yuji, time to shut this bastard up," said Ryuushin.

Yuji smiled and nodded in agreement. "OK." Yuji then slammed his fists onto the ground and encased his arms up to his elbows in stone. "Let's beat his face in!"

"YEAH!" Desperado yelled, "WIN THIS FOR ME, YUJI!!!"

Ryuushin and Yuji charged at Terrence who again tried to blast them with lighting. However, Yuji blocked the bolts using shields made out of stone and Ryuushin rushed through the bolts without a second thought. Terrence's eyes widened as he saw Ryuushin come within range.

"EAT MY FIST!!!" Ryuushin roared as he smashed his fist into Terrence's chin. There was a snap as his teeth were forcefully clenched together before he was tossed high into the air. Yuji catapulted himself into the air by making a pillar of stone shoot him high into the air. The airborne Terrence's eyes widened as he saw Yuji spin around to drive his stone covered fist into Terrence's gut. The impact threw Terrence straight to the ground with a loud thud. Yuji slid down a slide of rock he'd created before landing on his feet.

"That was easy," Yuji commented. Terrence was getting up, however, after casting a healing spell on himself. "Spoke too soon," muttered Yuji.

"OK, Lord Terry," began Ryuushin. "You can't beat the both of us, so why don't you just forfeit before we really mess you up?"

Terrence scowled and then his scowl turned to a smirk. "Well then. I never thought I'd be using this against the likes of you, but then I think it would be appropriate." He took out a green rectangular case and Yuji and Ryuushin's eyes widened as Terrence showed it to them. It had a golden emblem on the front resembling a chameleon. Green electricity traveled down his arm and to his waist to form the belt.

"Henshin," said Terrence before locking the deck inside. Instantly a green sphere of energy surrounded him as two rings of the same color swept over him, donning him in his armor before the sphere faded. The armor was mainly green with silver accents. His gauntlets and boots were green with silver trimmings and he had red spikes on his shoulders with red swirls on his chest. His helmet resembled a chameleon's head, complete with big bulging eyes. On his left thigh was his Visor (card reader) which resembled a chameleon's head. He reached to his Bio-Visor and pulled out a clip that was connected to a cord before sliding card out of his Z-Deck. "Now, the game goes to the next level." He attached the card to the clip and let go, allowing the cord to pull the card into the Bio-Visor.

"_Clear Vent!_"

Camo turned invisible, hiding himself from sight. Yuji and Ryuushin looked around, wondering where he'd gone.

"_Hold Vent!_"

Yuji whirled around and suddenly something wrapped around his neck. He felt something pulling him and he fell to the ground before he was dragged across the dirt. Ryuushin yelled, "Yuji!"

"Darling!" cried out Rina. Yuji was then tossed through the air before hitting the wall and then he was thrown to the ground again.

"You coward! Show yourself!" demanded Ryuushin.

Camo's voice was heard, "How about I give you a playmate?"

"_Attack Vent!_"

The creature that suddenly appeared was human-sized and resembled a chameleon but with a humanoid appearance. It was mostly green with purple sections on its legs, arms, and neck. The face definitely looked a lot like a chameleon's would. On its back, a long tail was coiled up. It had only three fingers on each hand, but they looked powerful and capable of shredding almost anything. Its eyes were chameleon whirling around before locking onto Ryuushin. It then shot out its tongue at Ryuushin.

Biogreeza was keeping Ryuushin busy so Camo had time to play with Yuji. He tossed Yuji around like a rag doll but soon grew bored. "Time to end you," said Camo as he regained visibility. He then activated a new card.

"_Final Vent!_"

Biogreeza hissed loudly before moving behind Camo. Looking to a flagpole, the Zodiac Beast shot its long tongue out and over it before aiming it back down at Camo. The Knight in question lifted himself up by his hands with his feet sticking into the air. Biogreeza's tongue wrapped around his feet before the beast showed his strength and began to swing Camo towards Yuji. When he was close enough, Camo grabbed Yuji by the legs before Biogreeza let him go and sent Camo spinning into the air.

Camo came crashing back down, putting the young man he had caught in a terrifying piledriver. Yuji's neck snapped like a twig and blood spattered from his ears, nose, and mouth from the force of the slam to his unprotected head. Even his goggles had broken.

Yuji went limp and fell to the ground as Camo let go and said, "One peasant, dead."

Horrified, Desperado and Mage shouted in unison, "YUJI!!!"

Ryuushin growled at Camo. "BASTARD!! I'll slaughter you!!" roared Ryuushin as he transformed into his true Dragon Demon form.

Rina trembled from where she stood, shaking her head in denial. "No…my darling…" He couldn't be dead. "DARLING!!!" King Frederick wrapped his arms around his distraught daughter. Even Siera was crying.

Camo turned his attention to Rina and smirked. He would claim her and make her forget about the worthless peasant. Now he was going to deal with Ryuushin so he could claim Siera too.

Ryuushin came charging at him and Camo once again activated his Clear Vent card.

"_Clear Vent!_" He once again turned invisible and decided to attack Ryuushin this way. Ryuushin tried to blast at Camo but he kept missing. Camo, however, struck at him from every direction, just toying with the Dragon Demon, enraging him.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!" Ryuushin swore, "You bastard!!!"

However, Yuji was not out yet. His eyes suddenly snapped wide open and released a bright white glow. He pushed himself back up to his feet, shocking the spectators and Camo alike.

Camo gaped as he regained visibility. "NO!" This was impossible. "I KILLED YOU! YOU WERE DEAD!"

Yuji just smirked and said, "A Kamen Rider won't fall to the likes of you."

"Hey, you're alive," smiled Ryuushin, relieved.

"Yeah, and a mess," said Yuji as he wiped off the blood on his face. "Man, I look really messed up."

Rina was crying tears of joy and relief. Her darling was alive! He was alive! King Frederick smiled. His future son-in-law was definitely full of surprises.

"Ryuushin, let's show him how real Riders fight," said Yuji.

Ryuushin reverted back to human form and nodded.

"Sir Ryuushin!"

"Darling!"

Rina and Siera both tossed their beloveds' belts to them and the two Riders caught them and slung them around their waists, fastening them on.

"Arigatou, Rina!" Yuji winked.

Ryuushin called, "Thanks babe! Now Yuji, let's show this bastard how it's done!"

Yuji brought out his Rider Pass and called out, "Henshin!" before locking it into his belt.

"**NEO-FORM!**"

Ryuushin slashed his palm open with the Knuckle-Blade.

"**READY!**"

"Henshin!" he called out as he slid the blade into the belt.

"**BLADE IN!**"

The crowds were silenced by the sudden transformations displayed by both combatants but then Rina and Siera cheered out their names.

"KAMEN RIDER NEO-IFRIT!"

"KAMEN RIDER ANTI-CROSS!"

The spectators started to mimic the princesses, chanting the names of both Riders. Neo-Ifrit waved to the crowd.

"Oh, man!" Desperado grinned. "I am so gonna win a lot of money!"

Mage could only blanch in disgust.

Camo seethed as these two peasants managed to upstage him yet again. Well, this time he wasn't going to hold back. He had the power to make them pay so why not use it now?

Came lunged at the two Riders and then kicked them both in the chest with his feet, sending them staggering backwards. He then went into a flurry of moves, similar to Capoeira, as he struck at the two Riders and forced them onto the defensive.

"You're beneath me!" Camo yelled as he attacked. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

Neo-Ifrit countered while dodging, "Go get a chill pill, Terry!"

"MY NAME IS TERRENCE!"

"Well, you're name is gonna be mud, as in the mud that's under my shoe!" Anti-Cross shot back as he blocked a fist to his face.

"Round two begins now, jerk-face," said Neo-Ifrit as he drew his NeoGashers and converted them to Sword Mode. He then swung at the green Chameleon Knight, forcing the corrupt nobleman to dodge each of his strikes. Oddly enough, Neo-Ifrit found that he could follow Camo's movements, despite how wild they were. He blocked a blow to his head with his forearm before slashing Camo across the chest. Sparks spilled to the ground as Camo grunted.

Anti-Cross watched the two battle with a grin. He had wanted to test a few new Power Whistles he'd gained. They had come in the mail. He had a new set of three. One whistle was designed to look like a wolf, another to look like a fish, and the last one looked like a fist. They were holding slots on the left side of his belt. He reached down and grabbed one.

"Time to use my new toys," said Anti-Cross as he took hold of a whistle resembling a purple fist and inserted it into his belt buckle.

"**JUGGERNAUT!**"

A purple fist-shaped war-hammer with a black shaft appeared in his hand out of violet light. He gripped the new weapon, getting the feel for it, before hefting it on his shoulder. Camo, seeing the weapon, went wide-eyed. That Vortex had used that exact weapon on him.

"TAKE THIS!" Anti-Cross roared as he charged swinging the Juggernaut Hammer down on Camo's head. The Chameleon Knight leapt backwards to dodge but left himself open to several shots from Neo-Ifrit's NeoGasher Guns. Came landed roughly, pain filling his senses.

"LIGHTNING!" he called out as he struck at them with the spell but Neo-Ifrit once again created an earth shield to guard them. Anti-Cross dropped the hammer and pulled out the fish-shaped whistle before inserting it into his belt buckle.

"**SNIPER!**"

Green light collected in his right hand before forming into a strange green gun with fins between the chamber and the barrel. He took aim and fired. The fins spun as the gun fired several bullets of pressurized water at Camo.

"Damn you!" Came cursed. He activated his Contract card again.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Biogreeza once again appeared and shot its tongue at Neo-Ifrit, but instead they wrapped around his NeoGashers and he let them go as the monster gave a tug. The NeoGashers hit it in dead in the face, stunning it. Smirking, Neo-Ifrit charged at the chameleon monster, shouting, "Take care of the reptile!"

Anti-Cross nodded and drew the wolf-themed whistle before inserting it into his belt buckle.

"**SAVAGE!**"

The blue light in his left hand turned into a sword with a wavy blade like a Kris and a wolf-head on the hilt to form the guard. This was the Savage Saber. Gripping his new weapon, Anti-Cross charged at Camo. The Knight drew a card but had it shot out of his hand by the Sniper Magnum before Anti-Cross got in close and slashed him across the chest before following up with another diagonal swing and then swinging down to cut Camo down the middle. Camo screamed as he was being attacked so savagely before a brutal kick in the midsection sent him staggering and he stumbled backwards some more from the shots of the Sniper Magnum.

"I…won't be defeated!" said Camo as he swung at Anti-Cross, only for Anti-Cross to sidestep the attack with ease.

"Sorry, but you've already been defeated said Anti-Cross as he slammed the pommel of his sword down on Camo's head, sending him to the ground. Camo laid there, defeated.

Meanwhile, Neo-Ifrit was dodging Biogreeza's tongue. The chameleon monster then turned invisible in order to strike Neo-Ifrit, unseen. Sparks flew off his suit and he fell to the ground. "Damn it…" He drew a ticket from his belt and inserted it into the reader mounted on his left forearm.

"**DESPERADO FORM!**"

In the stands, Desperado grinned as he vanished in a haze of green energy. The energy flew down to Neo-Ifrit as he stood. The Neo Form armor broke off Neo-Ifrit before vanishing. Then, new armor appeared and bonded to him. The armor was mainly green with three spikes on each shoulder. His gauntlets and boots turned green with spiked bracelets around the wrists and ankles. Finally, a visor shaped like a gold star slid over his helmet and locked into the centre of his faceplate.

"Prepare to pay!" said Neo-Ifrit, "And it won't be cheap!"

He drew out his NeoGasher Guns and shot at the sky.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

He focused his attention to battlefield as his senses tried to get a track of his invisible opponent. He saw a transparent figure's outline and grinned before taking aim and firing. The shots bombarded Biogreeza and each shot caused the creature to become visible each time. Smirking, Neo-Ifrit sent the spikes on his shoulders flying like missiles and they pierced the monster.

"Let's finish this," said Neo-Ifrit as he re-holstered one of his NeoGashers and drew a ticket from his belt before sliding it into his reader.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

He gripped the gun in both hands and took aim. The energy traveled from his belt, up his arms and into the gun. An orb of green energy formed at the end of the barrel. He then pulled the trigger, firing a ball of crackling energy. The ball hit Biogreeza and exploded, killing the monster.

"Bullseye!" Neo-Ifrit grinned as he hefted his gun onto his shoulder. He rubbed his thumb against where his nose would be and snickered.

King Eustace smiled and announced, "THIS MATCH IS OVER! OUR CHAMPIONS HAVE PROVEN THEMSELVES WORTHY OF THE PRINCESSES IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! THREFORE, THIS TOURNAMENT IS OVER! CONGRATULATIONS, YUJI AND RYUUSHIN!"

Anti-Cross gave Neo-Ifrit an unseen smile before giving each other high-fives and grasping each other's hands in respect. The audience cheered for both Riders. Behind their backs, Camo rose up. He was a lord and would not be humiliated in such a way. He would get back at these two Riders and he would have the satisfaction of defeating them now. He raised his hand to call forth a devastating spell when all of a sudden a red beam of light collided with his Z-Deck, shattering it to pieces like glass.

Anti-Cross and Neo-Ifrit spun around to hear the sound of shattering glass and turned to see Camo yelling out in horror as his body began to fade away. "No! No! I can't lose now! I can't! I'm Lord Terrence of the House of Berskantel…!!!" With the Z-Deck destroyed, Lord Terence ceased to exist.

As Camo faded away into oblivion, Sauron watched from the shadows. "Che, what a waste, don't you think so, Strike?"

Her companion was a figure clad in a black bodysuit with purple cobra-themed armor. He cracked his neck from side to side as he stared at Anti-Cross. "Just leave the slave to me. You can have the rest."

Sauron gave Strike a nod before they both took their leave.

* * *

Though they had won, Yuji didn't feel much about celebrating. "Hey, what's with the long face?" asked Ryuushin. They were all eating at the large banquet table with the kings and princesses, enjoying a feast to celebrate their victory. The girls sat beside them.

"I'm just thinking about what happened to Terrence," said Yuji. "He was a jerk, but I don't think he deserved that."

Ryuushin gave Yuji a look and reminded, "He nearly killed you."

"I know that, but still…I don't think anybody deserved to die like that," Yuji reasoned.

"Actually, there are a few people I'd like to see just disappear," said Ryuushin truthfully.

Yuji frowned. He took after his Ryuki more than he did Ryuji, even if he was directly descended from the latter. He felt Rina's hand on his thigh and shivered from the contact. She whispered huskily into his ear, "Tonight, I'm going to congratulate you in the bedroom…" A shiver ran up Yuji's spine from those words alone.

* * *

Both Draco and Onyx recoiled from their simultaneous punches. They had hit each other in the exact same spot. Growling, Onyx fired at Draco with blue flames as Draco countered with his red hot flames. The fireballs collided and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. However, that didn't hinder the combatants as they charged at each other, fists flying as their blows connected with near bone-crushing force. Neither Knight was letting up nor would they give in to the other. Both were fighting for the same thing but for different reasons.

Onyx wanted Jinx to fill up the void of his heart.

Draco wanted Jinx to stay by his side.

Their fists connected and with their Ki pumped into them the two were blown apart by a massive explosion of energy. They landed but still dragged along the ground by their feet before stopping several feet away from each other.

Meanwhile, their dragons were also battling. Dragblacker and Dragredder bit and clawed at each other with equal ferocity. Their masters were battling on the ground under them and only one would win.

"You can't win," said Onyx as he panted.

"That's MY line," retorted Draco. "I won't let you take away Jinxy-chan."

"If she remains with a weakling like you'll, she'll die, just like mine did!" Onyx shot back.

"I may not be like you, but I'm not so powerless. I will protect her with my life!"

"Then to have her I will end it!"

Onyx and Draco charged at each other, roaring. However, suddenly an artillery shell flew between them and exploded, sending both Knights flying.

"What was that?" Draco asked as he looked about.

"There," Onyx pointed and Draco looked to see someone he hadn't expected.

"ARMS?" Draco questioned.

It looked like ARMS, but instead of horns he had a pair of antennae. In his belt was the Z-Deck of Taurus. He was donned in a green bodysuit with bulky silver armor over his chest and shoulders, giving him a box-like look. His helmet was green save for the mechanical visor which had three black slits in it to let him see through and a silver mouth guard to protect his vocal parts. Hanging from his hands was a missile launcher with a long barrel.

He dropped the launcher and drew the gun that was attached to his belt. He opened up the chamber and drew a card from his deck. He then placed it in the chamber and closed it.

"_Final Vent!_"

His Zodiac Beast, Magnugiga, rose up in front of him. It was bulky robotic green minotaur-like beast. The green Knight attached the barrel of his gun to a port behind Magnugiga. The beast bellowed and aimed its arms, which were both big guns, and opened up its chest to reveal missiles while cannons hidden in its shins folded out.

Finally, the green Knight pulled the trigger.

Magnugiga fired its entire artillery which engulfed the area around Draco and Onyx in massive explosions and sent them flying. The salvo continued on until nothing but a crater was left.

Seeing the destruction, the green Knight nodded in satisfaction before he marched away.

Their suits forcefully deactivated as Ryuga and Ryuki struggled to stand. "Kuso…" Ryuga swore. "Who was that? Why did he look like ARMS?"

"I don't know," answered Ryuki. He turned his attention back to Ryuga. Flames enveloped his hands. "Alright, let's finish this."

Ryuga snorted, "Maybe another time. I'm no longer in the mood. Next time, however, I shall finish you and take Jinx." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Ryuki growled under his breath. Once again his fight with Ryuga had ended completely unresolved. Next time, however, they would reach a conclusion. Ryuga would not have Jinx as long as he breathed. He dragged himself back home to rest and to heal his wounds. Right now he was tired and hungry.

Brimstone padded over to him and barked. Smiling, Ryuki petted his dog and took hold of the leash. "Let's go home, boy."

From afar, a mysterious Knight watched as the boy and his dog retreated back home. The Zodiac Knight's armor was mainly blue with gold teeth-like markings circling the chest. The shoulders had shark fin-like protrusions. On his left arm was his Abyss-Visor which was shaped like a shark and it covered his entire forearm and hand. His helmet looked like a shark's head with fin-like protrusions coming from the sides and a fin on top. The face was silver with small slits for a visor. The mouth guard looked like an actual mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. His entire body was covered by a blue aura.

"Ryuki Hasuma…Why is that name so familiar?" Abyss asked no one.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And looks like Yuji and Ryuushin will wed their princesses after all. Of course, a few new Knights show up here. Who is Abyss? Who is Strike? And who is that green Knight that tried to blow up Draco and Onyx? Camo's dead, but he was a jerk anyway.

Shadow Element 13: Some good battles and the appearances of new Knights. And from the looks of it, most are enemies.


	28. What It Means To Have A Heart

Kat and Yuuki, by chance, had been engulfed in a Stasis Field one day when the two of them were out going to the amusement park with their respective loves. Right now they were facing a Nytemare that looked like 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon". It swiped at them as they fought with it. CopyKat was armed with her clawed gauntlets and Vortex was shooting at it with his V-Book in Gun Mode.

"I'm really getting pissed at this fish," snarled CopyKat. "It's gonna learn to never mess with my fun."

That was when Vortex's V-Book opened and a pair of cards flew out and into his hands. They were a Final Form Ride card, and a Final Attack Ride card, both linked to CopyKat. This gave him an idea.

"Excuse me, but this might tickle a little," warned Vortex as he held up a Final Form Ride card.

"EH!?" CopyKat gawked. "Wait, hold on!"

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: CO-CO-CO-COPYKAT!**"

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" CopyKat screeched but her protests were ignored as Vortex smacked her on the top of her head, causing her head to slide down between her shoulders as her body hovered above. Her body folded in half as her arms stretched above her body. Her clawed gauntlets connected together. She had transformed into the CopyKat Claw.

The CopyKat claw connected to Vortex's right arm and he swiped it to the side, the blade claws extending further as he charged at the Nytemare. The Nytemare shrieked in pain as the claws slashed it across its body, sending it reeling.

"Time to finish this," said Vortex as he inserted the Final Attack Ride card into the V-Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CO-CO-CO-COPYKAT!**"

The CopyKat Claw glowed brightly with Confrontation Ki as Vortex charged before leaping high into the air. He then let out a war-cry as he descended, bringing the CopyKat Claws down upon the Nytemare, slicing it right through. The Nytemare erupted as it was slain, taking away the Stasis Field.

The CopyKat Claw disconnected from Vortex's arm and suddenly CopyKat grabbed Vortex angrily by his shoulders, shaking him back and forth, "NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU GOT IT, PUNK!?!?!?!? NEVER!!!" She put him into a headlock and he struggled as she was choking him.

"Ack! Kat-sempai! Let me go! You're choking me!!!"

Roka and Rose watched in amusement as CopyKat continued to punish Vortex.

"It's never a dull day with you Riders, is it?" questioned Roka.

"Not in the least," replied Rose.

* * *

"**WHAT IT MEANS TO HAVE A HEART"**

* * *

Ryuga was out for a walk, alone. His silvery white hair made him stand out and contrasted with his dark clothes. He wore a black hoodie with a dragon on the front, blue jeans and sneakers. His fellow Orphenochs were back at the apartment, doing what they loved to do best. Gendo was playing videogames, Himeko was trying out some new clothes she wanted to model for him, and Shukawa was reading books.

Ryuga recalled how he met and turned each of them. Himeko was the first. He found her after she'd been raped by her boyfriend and his friends before she was left in a humiliated mess on the floor of her apartment. It was supposed to be a harmless party, but then drugs and alcohol got involved before things got…messy. She'd struggled and it showed on the bruises all over her body. Her clothes were torn and her makeup was running. She just cried and cried where she lay, wondering what had gone wrong.

Ryuga had approached her and took pity on her. He offered her the power to get revenge and she took it. All he asked was for her to serve him. He then sired her, turning her into the Lobster Orphenoch. She then went and killed the men who'd raped her before following Ryuga on his journey.

Next was Shukawa. He used to be a geek and a nerd who got bullied and harassed. His shoes kept getting stolen, ending up in the trash, and his desk was always with mocking messages written to make fun of him. He had no friends, except for books, but those were always destroyed by the bullies. He watched as his only friends, his books, were destroyed, burnt and torn to shreds. Even his family thought he was nothing and so he was alone.

Ryuga saw his inner rage and carefully approached Shukawa in his vulnerable state. He offered Shukawa power and the boy took it, becoming the Centipede Orphenoch. He first killed his family, and then the bullies one by one before he killed all his classmates for doing nothing. He joined Ryuga on his journey to make a new beginning.

Finally, there was Gendo. He was a rough and tough guy who ended up being betrayed by his own gang. Ryuga saw a lot of rage in him and after Gendo saw the power Ryuga possessed, Gendo agreed to be turned. He then went after his ex-gang and killed them. Ryuga liked his style. He tore them apart without any mercy. Gendo then joined Ryuga, respecting the Orphenoch King, considering him his boss.

Ryuga did consider them his companions, but they were also his subordinates. He was annoyed by Gendo's insubordination, but he also enjoyed Shukawa's company. At least he could have an intelligent conversation with one of them. Himeko just kept trying to get him to fall for her, and that was getting irritating. His heart was set on Jinx and he would claim his Jinx after killing Ryuki in combat.

Ryuga's sharp hearing picked up something and he looked ahead to see three men dragging a helpless girl into an alley. From their lecherous looks, Ryuga knew what they intended to do to her. He should just ignore it but something inside of him called out to him to follow.

He stood at the entrance of the alley and looked inside with his blood red eyes. He saw one of the men pinning the struggling girl down while his pals felt her up, running their hands under her shirt and up her legs and skirt. Ryuga became furious as he saw this. He still held hatred for men like these. Rapists were scum and he was going to clean up.

He made no sounds as he sent his three tentacles into the backs of the three men, piercing through their hearts. He then quickly withdrew his tentacles. The girl who'd struggled then noted how her assailants were now frozen before she let out a scream as their bodies crumbled to dust, leaving only their clothes. She scrambled away, getting rid of the dust that was on her before sitting against the wall with her legs up to her chin. She was afraid.

Ryuga then made his way towards her and squatted down. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she recoiled. He did it again, gently, and asked, "Are you okay?" The girl looked up at him and he noted she looked cute. She had on a purple sweater with a long black skirt and a pair of glasses that made her cuter. Her purple hair was wavy and reached down to her shoulders.

"I'm…I'm fine…" she said shakily.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I…think so…"

"Here, let me help you up," he offered his hand. She took his hand and he helped her up. They both walked over the clothes that lay on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," the girl said. "They were…touching me…and then suddenly they just turned to dust." She hoped this man who'd helped her didn't think she was crazy. She didn't know he'd actually done this.

"Will you be alright?" he asked gently. For some reason this girl reminded him of Jinx, which was odd.

"I…think so," she said.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk. They reached her apartment and she turned to him, smiling gratefully. "Thank you," she said. She then said, shyly, "I…don't even know your name."

"You don't need to know my name," he said to her, making a move to leave.

"Wait!" she called as she grabbed his arm. "I'm Ai. Ai Yamagata. Please, tell me your name."

He uttered his name, curtly, "Ryuga."

"Ryuga-san," she said, smiling. "Thank you." She let go of his arm before watching him leave. "Ryuga…san…" Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh my!"

* * *

"Why did I even help that girl?" Ryuga wondered aloud as he sat on a bench. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He killed people, not save them.

"Maybe it's because there's a bit of the old you, the human you, still in there," said an eerily familiar voice. Ryuga wasn't surprised. That guy did have a habit of popping up during times like this. Ryuga's turned his gaze towards Warren who'd planted himself next to him on the same bench.

"What are you here for?" Ryuga questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"I just like to come out here and think, while looking at the moon and the stars," said Warren as he pointed upwards.

Ryuga snorted and he rose up to walk away when Warren asked, "So, why did you save that girl?"

Ryuga wasn't surprised that Warren knew. Warren always stuck his nose into other people's business. "I plead temporary insanity."

Warren corrected, "You mean temporary sanity, right?" Saving a life didn't make someone insane. Enjoying killing people was considered insane, like the Joker.

"For me, saving a human would be insane," retorted Ryuga. He turned towards Warren. "You know, shouldn't we be fighting right now? We _are_ enemies. I _am_ a monster."

"I'm not in the mood, and I don't think you are either," answered Warren. "So, care to tell me what you plan on doing in this world?"

Ryuga answered without missing a beat, "Kill as many people as possible while turning those who deserve the power into Orphenochs. It's as simple as that."

"And yet you saved a girl from being raped," Warren pointed out. "Sure, you killed her would-be-rapists, but you actually saved her."

"Trust me, I would've killed her if I wanted to," Ryuga responded, "I just didn't want to."

Warren smirked, "That's what they all say. You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I bet you'll tell me anyway." Ryuga was right. Warren did tell him anyway.

"I think that deep down you're still Ryuki…"

"Shut up!" Ryuga snapped, his fists clenched as his red eyes flashed furiously. "Don't ever compare me to that weakling!"

"Weakling? Are you sure he's weak? He saved the world and defeated you, I might add," Warren reminded.

"So what? I used to be like that and look where it got me," said Ryuga, "I lost the woman I loved."

"You made your choice," said Warren. "And you chose to go down a path that went against your ideals."

"Foolish idealism has no place in the real world," Ryuga stated. "I learnt that lesson long ago. I abandoned such thoughts like I did my humanity."

"Did you, or did you just bury it along with your pain?"

Ryuga did not answer, prompting Warren to sigh. Trying to get through to Ryuga was going to be difficult. As evil as Ryuga was, he had once been Ryuki Hasuma, a boy who wanted to be a hero like his idols the Kamen Riders. Even if he'd turned into a monster, that boy must still exist in that heart of his. Warren just had to reach inside and find him.

A motorcycle's headlight shone on Ryuga and both Warren and the Orphenoch King looked to see who it was. It was Craig, and he didn't look happy.

"Warren, what the hell are you doing!?" Craig demanded.

"I just came out here and think, while looking at the moon and the stars," said Warren as he pointed upwards. Ryuga rolled his eyes.

Craig growled and eyed Ryuga. "You're mine!" said Craig as he fastened on the Faiz Driver and pulled out the Faiz Phone. Ryuga took out his Onyx Z-Deck and thrust it out in front of him. Craig opened up the Faiz phone and dialed in the transformation code, while black electricity traveled down Ryuga's arm and to his waist before forming a belt around him.

"**Standing By.**"

"Henshin!" Craig and Ryuga called out. Craig slammed his phone into the slot in front of his belt and pushed down to lock it in as Ryuga slid his Z-Deck into the deck holder in front of his belt, locking it in.

"**Complete.**"

Red lines traveled up and down Craig's body as a black energy sphere with a waist high energy ring inside surrounded Ryuga. In flash of red light Craig had transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz. As for Ryuga, the energy ring split in two before they swept over his body and donned him in his armor, transforming him into Zodiac Knight Onyx.

Warren sat on his bench, facing the upcoming battle as the two armored warriors stared each other down.

Onyx and Faiz charged at each other, throwing their fists at the same time, hitting each other in the chest. The force of the simultaneous blows caused the two to recoil before they continued. Onyx threw a fist at Faiz who blocked in and received a brutal palm strike to the chest. Then, Faiz performed several snap kicks, forcing Onyx back as he slapped Faiz's feet away. Onyx used a roundhouse kick and Faiz ducked. The leg swept over but Onyx recovered to use a back kick that hit Faiz in the chest. Faiz leapt up and kneed Onyx in the helmet but the Dark Dragon Knight grabbed Faiz's leg and hurled him to the ground.

"Hyah!" Onyx shouted, thrusting his palm forward at Faiz and causing the ground to explode around him. Faiz retaliated and encased his hands in green necroplasm which he shot at Onyx. Onyx got hit several times in the chest, causing sparks to explode off him. Growling, Onyx hurled blue fireballs at Faiz who rolled out of the way. The fireballs exploded as they hit the ground.

The two then charged at one another again. Onyx threw a punch but Faiz caught it before throwing his own punch only for Onyx to catch it as well. The two grappled as they tried to push each other to submission. The two Orphenoch Kings growled at one another.

"There's only room for ONE king here, and it's me!" Onyx roared.

"Fat chance, you freak!" Faiz snapped.

"That's rich, coming from you!" Onyx shot back.

The two let go and then punched at each other. Their fists collided and the explosive force created a shockwave that hurled the two backwards, sending them tumbling along the ground. They got up on one knee quickly and hurled their energy blasts at each other. The blasts met midway and exploded, flooding the area in smoke. The two then charged at each other, neither hindered by the thick smoke as they traded blows once more.

**POW!**

**WHAM!**

**THUD!**

**BAM!**

These sounds echoed in the smoke. When the smoke cleared away, both were still staring each other down as they stood a distance away from each other.

"Better than pay-per-view," said Warren as he continued to watch the fight from where he sat.

The Knight and Rider soon continued to swing at each other. Onyx made a grab for Faiz's throat but a punch to the gut caused him to back away before Faiz leapt up to plant his foot in Onyx's face. Onyx spun around on his heel and as Faiz descended, the Rider got hit in the back by a brutal roundhouse kick that sent him skidding along the ground. Onyx snickered, "Really classy there, Craig!" Faiz pushed himself back up to his feet and glared at Onyx who was cracking his neck from side to side. "This is the most fun I've had all night. I should thank you, by the way."

"I'm not here for your amusement!" snapped Faiz angrily as he rotated his shoulder. "I'm here to finish you off and make sure you don't go around killing people!"

"So, guess that means only one of us is going to be leaving here alive," said Onyx coldly. "That works for me."

The brawl started once more as the two exchange a flurry of furious moves. The sound of two solids colliding echoed as the two struck at each other with all they had. Warren watched as the two fought. This was getting intense.

Onyx used his forearms to block a backhand but grunted when Faiz swung his leg into his midsection, pushing him backwards. Faiz then began to use a series of knee-strikes on Onyx, forcing him to block as he stepped backwards. Faiz then used a heel kick that slammed into Onyx's chin, sending him sailing into the air. Faiz, with his leg still up, said, "Point to me," as Onyx landed roughly in a heap. The black-clad Knight massaged his chin before pushing himself off the ground.

"Yes, but now it's my turn," said Onyx before he teleported. Faiz whirled around quickly and a fist met his face. Onyx teleported again to hit Faiz from behind with a kick before teleporting to hit Faiz in the chest with a jab and then teleporting again to smash his elbow down on Faiz's elbow, forcing the Rider to the ground. He then kicked Faiz hard in the back, sending him to the ground with his foot on his back. "Stay on the ground, where you belong," said Onyx with a sneer. Onyx then stepped of Faiz to allow his opponent to recover. If this fight ended now it wouldn't be very fun. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Faiz decided to bring in the heavy artillery and took the Faiz Shot off his belt, sliding the Mission Memory over the lens to activate it.

"**Ready.**"

The handle under the Faiz Shot came down and Faiz strapped the knuckle duster on. At the same time, Onyx was slotting a card into his Black Drag-Visor.

"_Strike Vent!_"

With a roar, Dragblacker appeared overhead and dropped a gauntlet in the shape of its head down to its master. Onyx raised his right arm and the Black Drag Claw encased his entire hand and forearm. The two rushed at each other. Faiz opened his phone and pressed enter as the Black Drag Claw was encased in blue flames.

"**Exceed Charge.**"

The energy charge traveled up the Photon Streams from the belt and into the Faiz Shot hooked to his fist. They then struck, the Faiz Shot meeting the Black Drag Claw. There was an instant explosion of blue flames and red light as the two weapons collided, sending the two flying backwards. They tumbled along the ground, pain vibrating through every part of their body as they fell on their backs with dual grunts. Their chests rose as they breathed heavily, lying on their backs.

* * *

"Hey, Takada," Kenzaki spoke up.

"Yeah, Kenzaki?" replied Takada.

"Do you miss your wife and kid?" Kenzaki asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Takada retorted.

"Humor me."

Takada and Kenzaki were presently in the cafeteria, having coffee after a grueling assignment involving some illegal arms-dealers. A lot of weapons had been confiscated and the dealers were all locked up.

"Sure I miss them," answered Takada. "I mean Blackfire is the love of my life and Ren's…he's my kid. I mean the first time I laid eyes on the kid I just couldn't believe that this little guy was mine."

"Same here," agreed Kenzaki. "Maya and Gou are precious to me, just like their mother. I really wish I could go and see them right now."

"Just be patient. You'll get your chance," said Takada. "I'm just really bothered about one thing."

"What is it?"

"Why the Guardians have me grounded on Tamaran? I mean I'm a Green Lantern and should be on patrol, but they only let me patrol unless I don't use my ring, so I gotta ride around inside Ray."

Suzaku no Rei was Takada's Saint Beast partner. In his gigantic armored beast form, Takada could ride inside him and patrol the Vegan system. That way Takada didn't need to use his ring.

"Did you ask?" Kenzaki questioned.

"What do you think?" Takada frowned. "They just tell me not to question them and just drop it. I have a feeling they're hiding something from me."

"Big wigs like those always do, but they must have their reasons," said Kenzaki.

"Easy for you to say, rookie," said Takada. "Your activities haven't been limited, yet."

"I just look forward to seeing my wife and kids," said Kenzaki. "Nothing else matters."

* * *

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," greeted Mirra as Neko entered the city with Kumiko and Koneko (without her Gigai). Neko was carrying Maya while Kumiko was carrying Gou. Koneko was just amazed to see so many people with cat ears and tails.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal, Mirra-san," said Neko.

"But I must insist," said Mirra. "You are the rightful Queen of Shangri La." She looked at the two babies. "Are these yours?"

"That's right," answered Neko.

"Since they are your children, they are the prince and princess of Shangri La," said Mirra. "This is great news. Come you should have a more formal welcome." Mirra removed the tiara and placed it upon Neko's head. Maya looked up and reached towards the shiny tiara, making Neko giggle at her daughter.

Mirra announced to all, "Our queen has returned, and with her she has brought the prince and princess!" Cheers erupted as Neko shyly waved to the cat-people of the hidden city of Shangri La.

"This is going to get some getting used to," said Kumiko as she saw the cheering cat-people.

"That's how I felt too when they kidnapped me," commented Neko. The twins seemed to be all smiles as well as Koneko who cheered along with the people.

* * *

Sauron looked out one of the windows of her palace. The sky in the Horrors' Realm never changed. It was a constant inky blackness. The sky didn't have a moon or stars. It didn't even have a sun. It was an eternal and infinite darkness that light could not penetrate.

"My Lord," Jack Moon said as he approached Sauron. He was greeting her out of respect.

"Jack Moon, you are my most loyal servant, right?" Sauron asked.

"As far as I know," answered Jack Moon, uncertain of the direction of this conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"Remember how we met?" Sauron asked.

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday…" said Jack Moon. He'd been mortally wounded in a war when Sauron found him. She'd asked him a simple question.

The question was, "Do you want to die?"

Simple, but it was hard to answer with a mouth full of blood. He had shaken his head and she had given him a new life, using her dark power to turn him into who he was now. He was Sauron's Demonic Swordsman. He was Jack Moon.

Ever since that day he'd pledged his loyalty to Sauron. He would never question her orders, no matter how outrageous they were. As a warrior, loyalty and honor were both intertwined. If he ever showed disloyalty, that would be dishonorable and he wasn't ready to lose his honor.

However, since his meeting with Garoh, he wondered if his loyalty with his Mistress was worthwhile. He shook those treacherous thoughts out of his head several times. If Sauron caught those thought she'd have him executed. However, Garoh was different. Even though he was a swordsman like himself, Garoh didn't fight for honor. He fought to protect the ones he loved. Since when had he, Jack Moon, ever fought for a reason like that?

"You pledged your loyalty to me and so in return I shall give you power," said Sauron. She presented him with the Phoenix of Libra Z-Deck. "Here, take this and take my wrath along with it."

"Your wrath?" Jack Moon questioned.

"Yes, my Zodiac Knight Wrath."

* * *

"You know, this is starting to get old, guys," said Takada as he watched both Guy and Kenzaki having an arm-wrestling match. Around the two Lanterns were other members of the Corp, cheering on their favorites to win. "I mean it's been like 10 minutes already."

Guy and Kenzaki had become bitter rivals ever since before Kenzaki joined the Corp. Now they were both competing to see who the better Green Lantern was. They had gone through several challenges. They had both had a drinking contest to see who could out-drink the other, had a race around Oa, and then shooting down targets. This arm-wrestling match was the latest one.

The other members of the Corp had been betting on the two to see who would win. Takada hadn't betted, though. He just wanted to stand back and watch the show.

"Give up yet?" Guy said as he struggled to push Kenzaki's arm down.

"No, what about you?" Kenzaki retorted sharply.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"Funny, so was I."

The two struggled to push each other down, eyes trained on each other as their veins showed on the side of their temples. Both their faces were red as their teeth clenched.

"I'm going to go get a drink," said Takada. "Tell me who wins when it's over, okay, Ch'p?"

The squirrel-like alien squeaked.

"Thanks, man, you're a pal." Takada then walked off to get something to drink. This match was going to be a long one. By now he could've been designing a new invention or something.

Minutes after Takada left, Kenzaki decided to finish the match. Using his superior strength, he slammed Guy's hand down on the tabletop. Those who'd betted on Kenzaki cheered while those who'd betted on Guy groaned in defeat.

"Alright, I win," said Kenzaki as he rose up from his seat and made a move to walk away. Guy, unsatisfied, slammed his palms onto the table.

"We're not done yet, Tsukuba!" snapped Guy.

"I think we are," retorted Kenzaki. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Guy more than he wanted to.

"You and me, one on one!" challenged Guy. "No Power Rings! Just us and our fists!" Guy raised his fists to prove his point.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood," said Kenzaki, his patience waning. "Maybe some other time."

Guy growled and then smirked as he got an idea. He knew exactly how to rile Kenzaki up. He started talking smack about Neko "Heh, maybe I'll call up that cute little girlfriend of yours and show her what a REAL man is like."

POW!

Kenzaki smirked at Guy's fallen form as he withdrew his fist. "A word of advice. Don't fight people with steel skin, when your jaw's made of glass." Kenzaki then walked away, the other Lanterns letting him pass.

When Takada returned, he asked, "So, what did I miss?"

Kyle Rayner was the one to tell Takada, "One punch!"

* * *

Kenzaki sat on his bed in his quarters, looking at his Power Ring. His gaze then went over to the wedding ring he was wearing. He used his Power Ring to pick up a framed picture of his family off a nearby table and levitate it over to him. He held the photo in his hand. In it were Neko, him, Kumiko, the twins (Maya and Gou) and the Imagin, all standing in front of the GaroLiner. The camera was being held up by a tripod at the time. The picture was tilted since the tripod had tilted a little to the side. Still, Kenzaki cherished this picture, just like his family.

"I miss you guys," he said as he kissed his fingers before placing them upon the image of his wife, "You especially, Nana-chan," he then smiled, "And you two as well…Maya-chan and Gou-chan."

* * *

Faiz and Onyx continued to fight, sparks flying as their blades connected. Onyx was armed with his Black Drag Sabre while Faiz was armed with his Faiz Edge. They swung at each other, aiming at each other's throats. The red blade of the Faiz Edge cut into Onyx's chest armor, making Faiz grin under his helmet. However, his victory was premature as Onyx retaliated with a hard kick to Faiz's midsection. He then performed a furious series of slashes that caused the Rider to scream out in pain. One final kick sent Faiz flying with his belt knocked off in the process. As he landed roughly on the ground, a bright flash of red light engulfed him, fading to reveal his armor had gone.

"Damn it…" Craig groaned as he reached for his belt only for Onyx to pick it up.

"The Faiz Gear," said Onyx as he admired the piece of hardware. "An impressive piece of machinery, don't you think so?" Craig rose up to his feet and sent blasts of green necroplasmic energy at Onyx who slapped them away with his sword. "Is that all?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," said Craig as his Orphenoch markings appeared. However, before he could complete the change a black figure rushed past him and then collided with Onyx. Onyx reeled as he dropped the Faiz Gear. The black figure picked up the belt and then tossed it over his shoulder back to Craig.

Onyx eyed the figure sternly. He wore a navy blue bodysuit with black gauntlets and boots. His shoulder pads were silver and pointed upwards. His torso armor was black and decorated with a silver chestplate that was shaped like a bat. His helmet was also bat-like with a pair points on the visor to emulate bat ears and a mouthguard that looked like fangs. The visor had vertical slits on it to resemble a knight's visor.

He looked just like Zodiac Knight Pluto.

He was armed with a sword that had a bat-like hilt. Around his waist was a belt with a Zodiac Deck with a golden bat emblem locked in the centre.

The Bat Knight of Sagittarius, Zodiac Knight Dark.

"You…who are you?" demanded Onyx. Dark gave no answer and instead charged at Onyx, swinging down his sword. Onyx blocked with his own weapon but then Dark immediately went down to perform a sweep kick that knocked Onyx off his feet. Onyx flipped back up to his feet and swung at Dark who sidestepped but then Onyx followed up with a sidekick that hit Dark in the midsection. "I wish to know the name of the man I will kill, so tell me," said Onyx.

"Dark…" answered the mysterious Zodiac Knight.

"Well, Zodiac Knight Dark, I am Onyx," said Onyx. He charged but sent reeling by a forward stab by from Dark. Dark then activated a card he'd drawn, sliding it into chamber in his sword before closing it.

"_Sword Vent!_"

He re-holstered his sword as a mechanical bat flew overhead and dropped a lance in Dark's hands. With the Wing Lancer in hand, Dark charged at Onyx, stabbing with the weapon, forcing Onyx backwards. Onyx grew fed up and thrust his hand forward, knocking Dark backwards with a telekinetic blast.

"The one with the power will win in the end," boasted Onyx.

"**Exceed Charge.**"

"Huh?" Onyx uttered as he spun around, in time for the tip of a red energy drill to point at his chest, immobilizing him. "What!?"

"HYAH!!!" Faiz yelled as he launched himself at the drill, performing a flying kick as the sole of his boot glowed. He flew into the drill as it spun right through Onyx, boring into the Knight's body as Faiz transmuted into energy. The drill vanished right into the black-clad Dragon Knight as Faiz reappeared behind Onyx, landing on one knee.

Onyx's armor disappeared but he was still standing as blue flames bled out from his body. "Damn it…" cursed Ryuga as he glared at Faiz. He then created a blizzard in order to cover his escape.

Faiz snorted as he removed the Faiz Phone from his belt and pressed the End Call button. In a flash of red light his armor vanished as the Photon Streams receded back into the Faiz Driver. Craig grumbled. Ryuga had gotten away. He then saw that Dark had also vanished and wondered aloud, "Just who was that guy?"

* * *

"Mistress, why did you give Jack Moon a Zodiac Deck?" Rosalinda asked as she had supper with her beloved. The twins were fast asleep so they were both alone. Rosalinda asked only because she wondered what her beloved Mistress was planning.

"His honor limits his actions," said Sauron. "So, I decided to rectify it."

"You've corrupted the deck," Rosalinda realized.

"Yes," Sauron admitted. "Even the most honorable of people can become overcome by anger. If his honor ever gets in the way, my wrath will take control." Her eyes glowed with the light of rage but the glow subsided when Rosalinda's hand touched hers.

* * *

Something burst out from the wall and landed with a loud thud. Its appearance caused the cat-people of Shangri La to scream in terror, prompting the guards and mages to take action.

When Neko saw the huge insectoid creature, the familiar fear crept up and caused her to become frozen in terror. The thing was massive, with six legs, 6 bulbous compound eyes, sharp clocking mandibles surrounding a saliva dripping jaw full of razor sharp incisors, and a hard black exoskeleton, rendering it invulnerable.

Mirra had given the order for the guards to attack, with their spears but their weapons could not penetrate the creature before it batted them away with its legs. The magic users even tried their offensive spells but found them either absorbed or deflected by the creature's tough shell. It let out a hiss as it fired beams of red light from its eyes, blowing up portions of the wall surrounding the city, causing rubble to come crashing down.

The civilization of Shangri La was going to be wiped out, and Neko was powerless to do anything in the face of fear. Their deaths would be on her head.

Then…she heard crying. Neko looked towards Kumiko and Koneko who were trying to comfort the twins. Gou and Maya were wailing. The monster had scared them.

The fear was gone now, replaced by a different emotion. No matter what she needed to protect her family and the people of Shangri La. "Geki-chan, ikuyo," said Neko.

"Hai, Ojou-sama," said Gekiryuken as he transformed from his medallion form into his Keyblade form.

"Ultimate…Gekiryu…HENSHIN!" Neko thrust Gekiryuken upwards and a golden dragon flew out from the glowing Keyblade, hovering high above her as it released a roar, before diving back down towards Neko. In a flash of bright golden light, which blinded the Horror-Beast, Neko transformed.

"The Holy Sword of the Dragon is within my grasp. The Light of Justice shines brightly in my heart. Evil and Darkness be warned, for the champion of Shangri La has descended, for I am their Queen and their Defender." She finished off with, "ULTIMATE RYUKENDO! RAIJIN!" With a flourish she struck a pose, ready for battle. The people of Shangri La watched as their chosen monarch leapt into battle.

She rushed at the Horror and swung her upgraded Ultimate Gekiryuken at it. It tried to deflect the blow using its front set of legs but they got sliced off. Black blood spewed from the stumps as it screeched. The guards and mages tried to back her up but she warned, "Do not be stained by this creature's blood. It is a fate worse than death!" The guards nodded, making sure to use only bows and arrows against it. They were ineffective in subduing the creature, but they did provide a good distraction so that Ryukendo could unleash her full fury upon the beast.

The High Priestess watched in awe as the chosen Queen of Shangri La fought to protect the city furiously. Kumiko was impressed, thought for a different reason. "Wow, she's really getting into it."

"She is amazing," said the High Priestess in agreement "Indeed she embodies the soul of our previous monarch, Queen Kyouka."

"Actually, I was talking about the fact that she's fighting a bug. She hates those things," stated Kumiko.

"Onee-chan, gambatte!!!" Koneko cheered.

Ryukendo slashed at the Horror-Beast, absorbing the energy it fired through her shield before returning it via her blade, shooting the Horror-Beast in the eyes, blinding it. It tried to grab her with its mandibles but she slipped underneath it and stabbed it right between its middle legs, causing it to screech in pain. She rolled out from under it and snapped her fingers.

"GEKIWAZA! NYAO NYAO DAN!" Ryukendo called and sent a pink aura projection of a big cat colliding with the Horror-Beast. "SHISHI DAN! UMI UMI DAN!" Aura projections of a big white lion and a blue shark also collided with the beast, sending it staggering backwards.

She wasn't done yet though. Concentrating her Kageki, she leapt into the air, calling out, "WASHI NO TSUBASA (Wings of the Eagle)!" A pair of golden eagle wings sprouted out from her back, making her look like an angel. The wings also illuminated, casting their glow upon Shangri La.

"She is a goddess!" one of them cried out.

Mirra corrected, "No, she is our queen. She is a Kamen Rider."

"HANE ARASHI (Feather Storm)!" Her wings fired three dozen energy infused feathers like arrows that then began to spin like buzzsaws, cutting into the insectoid Horror-Beast's exoskeleton, causing it to let loose a screech of pain as the energy was causing its organs to ignite and its blood to boil.

"Sugoi!!!" Koneko cheered. Even the twins were cheering in their own way.

Ryukendo touched down, the wings vanishing. Her eyes locked onto the creature. It was weakened, so it was time to finish this.

"RAI RAI JYU!!!" Ryukendo called out, "BRAVE LEON, FIRE KONG, AQUA SHARK AND THUNDER EAGLE: COME OUT!"

In a flash of golden light her four GekiBeasts were called forth. Brave Leon roared as it slashed at the Horror-Beast. Fire Kong bellowed and jumped up, dropping down to smash its fists down upon the insect's head. Thunder Eagle let loose a dozen lightning bolts that struck the creature. Finally, Aqua Shark rammed itself into the Horror-Beast's head, causing it recoil violently and topple backwards, landing on its back and exposing its underbelly. It rolled around, trying to get back to its feet, but to no avail. It had fallen and couldn't get up.

"GEKIWAZA! GEKI JYUOU HOU!!!" Ryukendo shouted and the four GekiBeasts fired blasts of energy in their respective colors simultaneously at the Horror. The blasts intertwined, forming into one huge blast that collided with the Horror-Beast. Its body erupted into a fireball as its head sailed through the air. The head dropped in front of Ryukendo and from the looks of things it was still alive. Ryukendo held the edge of her Keyblade against its head.

"Finish it, Ojou-sama," said Gekiryuken and Ryukendo nodded in agreement.

"Return to the Darkness from whence you came and begone," said Ryukendo firmly before she swung down Gekiryuken, slicing the head completely in half. She then turned her back to the head and swung her sword to the side before hefting it onto her shoulder. The head evaporated, along with its remains.

Ryukendo let out a sigh and then heard the cheers from the people of Shangri La. Once the adrenaline high had worn off, she fell on her rear as her armor vanished. "Mou…!!! That was scary…!!!" she cried, causing everyone to face-fault. Kumiko couldn't help but giggle at her sister-in-law's antics.

The High Priestess admitted, "She is really an interesting queen."

"Yes, she is," said Kumiko.

Neko was being mobbed of cat-people, who were not only her loyal subjects and worshippers, but now her fans as well. "Wait! Hold on! Hey, stop touching me there! Somebody, anybody, HELP ME!!!"

* * *

Dark stood atop a building as the light of the moon shone upon him. His Zodiac Beast, Darkwing, screeched, as it flapped its wings, hovering at his side. He then leapt up, the bat connecting to his bat, before soaring through the night's sky.

* * *

"Hey, where were you at?" Gendo asked as Ryuga came home. "You had your phone turned off. Himeko's been throwing a fit, whining like a little bitch." He snickered as Himeko fumed.

"I was not!" Himeko snapped. "I made dinner for Ryuga-sama! Now it's cold!"

"That's alright," said Ryuga. "I'm not hungry."

Shukawa cocked an eyebrow. Not hungry? Those words were never a part of Ryuga's vocabulary. Even Himeko and Gendo were shocked to hear this.

"Not hungry?" the three Orphenochs parroted. Since when was Ryuga ever not hungry? He was like a walking garbage disposal by the amount he ate. Heck, he'd even put an all-you-can-eat place out of business once right before killing everyone inside.

"Are you sure, Ryuga-san?" Shukawa asked carefully.

"That's right," added Ryuga, glaring at them. They cowered under his glowing red eyes, "You got a problem with that?" They shook their heads fearfully, and with good reason to. Ryuga had given them their new lives and he could take them away just as easily. That was his power as the Orphenoch King. "I'm going to sleep. Don't make too much noise, or else," he warned.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Is that a spark of humanity we see in Ryuga? I wonder how Ai Yamagata will fit into things. Also, Neko and Kenzaki moments. We see what they're doing while they are away from each other. Neko defends her kingdom and Kenzaki defends his wife's honor. Well, let's see what happens next.

Shadow Element 13: Hm…looks like Ryuga might be a little more human than he wants to admit.


	29. Change of Heart

The mystery Knight appeared hovering over the city of Shangri La, enveloped in a fiery aura. His sudden presence had caught Neko's attention as he marched towards her after landing. His belt was gold instead of the standard silver for the Zodiac Knights and holding the Phoenix Z-Deck of Libra. His armor was crimson with a golden phoenix on his chest and shoulders resembling golden wings. His helmet also had a visor resembling golden wings with a black feather-like protrusion on his brow. Around him was a crimson aura. The guards immediately attacked but they were swatted away with ease. Neko tensed up, gripping Gekiryuken tightly as she saw the intruder come closer and closer. He raised his arm and pointed at her before sending her flying backwards with a blast of telekinesis. Neko was flung backwards but called out, "Gekiryu Henshin!" right before she collided with her statue. The dust and debris cleared to reveal her in her armor and looking mighty pissed.

"This is MY kingdom, and you're not welcome here!" roared Ryukendo. She called out, "Washi no Tsubasa!" and flew at the Knight with her new wings. When she got in range she swung her sword at him but he caught the blade an inch from his face, using onto his hand. He glared at her and she demanded, "Who are you!"

"**Wrath**," he answered simply before flinging her backwards and then planting his fist into her faceplate, making it crack before sending her crashing against the ground violently. "**My wrath, means your death**," he said coldly. He gripped her by the throat and lifted her up. She struggled as he began to choke her. He saw the guards with their weapons trained on him and warned, "**Come any closer, and your monarch's life is forfeit**." The guards backed down. They couldn't risk their queen's life for any reason. If Wrath was grinning, it remained unseen under his helmet. He stared Ryukendo straight in the eye as one of her eyes shone through a hole in her faceplate that was now covered in cracks.

All of a sudden, a glowing green fist flew into Wrath's back and caused him to stumble, loosening his grip around Ryukendo's throat. She took advantage of this and kicked Wrath straight in the chest, sending him reeling before slashing him repeatedly with Gekiryuken. A green glow caught her attention and when she looked up she saw a figure radiating with emerald light hovering down towards her. Her face broke into a smile as her damaged faceplate slid into her helmet. "Ken-kun! You're back!" She flung her arms around the Green Lantern before planting her lips on his in a firm kiss. "I missed you," she purred.

"Me too, Nana-chan," replied Kenzaki as he pressed his nose against hers. It would've been a perfect moment if it weren't for the homicidal Knight flying at them with a pair of swords. The couple glared and then blasted at Wrath.

"RO RO DAN!"

"NYAO NYAO DAN!"

The wolf and cat flew at Wrath and began to maul him as he retaliated with his blades, slashing at the GekiBeasts that were in his way. Kenzaki and Ryukendo then flew at him, fists drawn back before throwing them at Wrath's face, sending the Knight flying. Suddenly, Wrath disappeared in mid-flight.

"Hey, where did he go?" Ryukendo questioned. Suddenly, a rain of crimson death came down on them. Kenzaki created a shield using his Power Ring, protecting them both. Wrath was above them, blasting at them with red energy beams.

"We have to finish this!" said Kenzaki. He then felt Ryukendo's hand on his ring-wearing hand.

"Together?" Ryukendo suggested.

"Together," nodded Kenzaki.

The barrier dropped but then a pillar of green light collided with Wrath, shooting him upwards into the ceiling. Rubble fell on impact, but nothing harmful as the citizens had taken cover earlier during the attack. When the dust cleared, Wrath was lodged in an imprint that outlined his body perfectly.

"Leave," threatened Kenzaki, "Or else." Wrath didn't listen and dove at them, his body engulfed in a red light as he began to fall like an asteroid. Ryukendo was the one who was ready for him as she energized her Keyblade.

She flew into the air and called out, "RYUOU SWING!" before swinging her Keyblade like a baseball bat, hitting Wrath off course and towards Kenzaki who'd conjured a gigantic baseball bat. With a swing he sent Wrath flying across the city towards Ryukendo who was waiting for this. "RAI RAI ZAN!" Electricity crackled along her Keyblade and when Wrath was in range she slashed, electrocuting the Knight when her blade connected. Wrath crashed into the ground, hard, sending dust flying.

Ryukendo and Kenzaki landed before Wrath who was pushing himself back up to his feet. The tip of Ryukendo's Keyblade was resting under his chin in a threatening manner as Kenzaki aimed his glowing Power Ring at him. "Leave," both repeated, "Or else."

Wrath was going to physically protest their threat when he froze. He suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye.

Once again, the two heroes received cheers from the citizens of Shangri La. Ryukendo and Kenzaki paid them no mind as they gazed at each other lovingly. A devious smile found its way to Kenzaki's face. She was going to have him all to herself in the royal bed chamber later.

* * *

"**CHANGE OF HEART"**

* * *

Time passed quickly for the Riders as they spent their vacation mostly training and fighting whatever danger came to the world they inhabited. The whole month of March would be dedicated to intense physical and mental training for the Riders and it would be especially hard for any of their rookie members. Also, Sauron had been especially quiet during that period of time. She hadn't had any of her minions attack all month. The only enemies they'd fought were the monsters carried over by the dimensional rifts and Orphenochs that had to have been sired by Ryuga. The Lucky Clover hadn't shown themselves either but since the number of mysterious deaths and the appearance of new Orphenochs was increasing, that meant they were still around. Luckily, Craig as Faiz was able to take care of the Orphenochs with the Faiz Gear.

It was soon the beginning of spring, marked by the blooming cherry blossoms. The cherry blossoms were exceptionally beautiful to view with friends and many people would have picnics where these flowers would bloom, just to eat, drink, and be merry with their friends as the petals spread and revealed their beauty. At a train station, the ChronoLiner stopped. One of the passenger car doors opened and a young man, in his mid twenties, exited. He had short black hair, wore a brown coat and matching pants with a blue turtleneck shirt. He was also holding a duffel bag in one hand and a briefcase in the other. "So, this is the world my little brothers are staying in. Looks like a nice place," he mused aloud before leaving said station.

* * *

Viewing the cherry blossoms and having a picnic with friends and family was meant to be a joyous occasion. However, with monsters in every corner, happiness was short and rare. Especially when said monsters were a bunch of teenage punks attacking the people mercilessly.

Lucky Clover had struck.

Earlier, Shukawa, Himeko, Gendo and Ryuga had been watching the cherry blossoms too, having their own little picnic as well. Himeko even cooked up food for them to enjoy and they even had beer to drink. Of course, soon boredom took over and whenever Lucky Clover was bored, people got hurt or worse.

It was just their luck to be causing havoc at a park where the Riders were spending time with their families. As the people fled from the Orphenochs and Zodiac Knight Onyx, Ryuki, Ryuji, Kotonoha, Jinx and Yuuki went to engage them, transforming into Zodiac Knight Draco, Kamen Rider Ifrit Tricera Form, Kamen Rider Tenshi, Kamen Rider Scarab and Kamen Rider Vortex, respectively.

Onyx immediately made a grab for Jinx but Draco got in the way. The Black and Red Dragon Knights grappled as the Riders faced the other Orphenochs in combat. Vortex was up against Shukawa as Ifrit faced Gendo, leaving Tenshi and Scarab to take on Himeko. Sparks flew as the fighters fought brutally. Onyx had warn Himeko to never harm Jinx, but she was jealous of the attention Ryuga was giving this girl and wanted her out of the picture so she could have her 'Ryuga-sama' all to herself.

Vortex, seeing Draco in trouble, disengaged from Shukawa and ran to help out the Red Dragon Knight. However, Onyx was about to teleport himself and his opponent to another location when Vortex grabbed onto them. All three of them vanished.

"Baby!" Scarab shouted but was stabbed by Himeko. She grunted as sparks ripped from her armor.

"Worry about yourself, bitch!" the Lobster Orphenoch spat.

"Damn you!" Scarab snapped. "Cast Off!"

"CAST OFF!"

Himeko was bombarded by flying pieces of metal as Scarab activated her Speed Mode.

"CHANGE SCARAB BEETLE!"

"Now, three-on-three," said the Centipede Orphenoch as he cracked his whip. "Fair odds." He lashed his whip at Tenshi, causing sparks to fly as the barbs cut into her armor. "Hm."

"Let's mess them up!" declared the Dragon Orphenoch as he slashed at Ifrit across the chest. Luckily for Ifrit, the Tricera Form armor provided ample protection from the Orphenoch's assaults.

As the Riders and Orphenochs fought, a new player showed up. It was the guy who'd appeared at the train station.

"Time for me to make my debut," he said before he announced, "Henshin."

* * *

Both Kamen Rider Vortex and Zodiac Knight Draco were fighting against Zodiac Knight Onyx under a bridge located near a beach. The Black Dragon Knight tossed the two backwards with brutal kicks and punches, sending them tumbling along the ground.

"_Strike Vent!_"

"Get down!" Vortex shouted as he pushed Draco down as a blue fireball sailed over them.

"_Attack Vent!_"

There was a loud roar and Dragblacker appeared. It flew straight at the two. They were forced to dodge as Onyx laughed.

"I'll take care of the both of you, and then I'll deal with the others," said Onyx arrogantly.

"Not if we can help it," said Vortex as he took out a card. "Ryuki-san, this might tickle a bit," he warned.

"Do it," agreed Draco.

With a flick of his wrist, the card was inserted into the V-Driver and activated once the handles were pushed.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: DRA-DRA-DRA-DRACO!**"

Suddenly, the Drag Shields appeared on Draco's shoulders. He got ready for what was to come next.

Seeing this, Onyx sent a torrent of blue flames at the two Riders. "Watch out!" Vortex pushed Draco out of the way but the explosion sent the Dragon Knight flying. Of course, right in mid-air, his body began to shift and change and when it was over he'd transformed into a red mechanical Chinese dragon, similar to Dragredder. With a roar, the transformed Knight went to engage the black dragon bound to Onyx.

Onyx and Vortex were fighting each other, striking with punches and kicks. "You…who the hell do you think you are?" Onyx demanded as he grabbed Vortex by his collar.

"I'm just a rookie Kamen Rider right now," said Vortex. "Remember that!" He punctuated this statement by kicking Onyx in the stomach and then drawing his V-Book. With a swing he'd changed it to Sword Mode and slashing at Onyx like crazy.

The battle between Draco Dragredder and Dragblacker became intense as they bit, clawed, and breathed flames at each other. Onyx then decided to end these two once and for all.

"_Final Vent!_"

Dragblacker roared and followed its master as Onyx leapt into the air. The black dragon then sent Onyx rocketing towards Vortex.

Vortex decided, quickly, that it was time to finish it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DRA-DRA-DRA-DRACO!**"

Draco Dragredder roared and let loose a blast of flame as Vortex leapt up, performing a flying kick. The blast of flames rocketed him skywards straight towards Onyx. Their kicks then collided with explosive force.

**BOOM!**

An explosion erupted. Vortex landed on the ground as Draco came down and changed back before he too landed. They both stared at the flames, expecting to see Onyx gone. However, what they got instead was Ryuga, clutching his Onyx Deck with blue flames bleeding out from his wounds.

"So, looks like I'm beaten," said Ryuga. He let out a chuckle, "For now. Don't get too cocky, however. I'll be back." He then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Ryuki and Yuuki frowned as Ryuga once fled. This wasn't the first time, though. However, he would be back.

* * *

Scarab was definitely having flashbacks of fighting the Lobster Orphenoch from before. She had won too, but Himeko proved to be a more capable fighter compared to the one Jinx had fought in her world. Even Ifrit was having trouble against Gendo once he used his strength to overpower the Rider. Tenshi was also realizing this and once she'd been disarmed, Shukawa just lashed at her with his whip.

All of a sudden, the tables were turned.

"_Attack Vent!_"

A mechanical pink stingray suddenly soared through the air sliced its fins against the Orphenochs, sending them falling to the ground. The Riders then looked in curiosity as to who had helped them. The figure that had arrived stood tall. He flipped a coin and caught it, saying, "I predict that you all will be defeated, by me."

Judging from the belt and the Z-Deck he wore, he was another Zodiac Knight.

The Knight was clad in pink armor over the black bodysuit with broad shoulders and a shield on his left forearm resembling a stingray. His helmet's faceplate had several black horizontal lines running over it and hanging from the back of his helmet was a stingray's tail. In his belt was the pink Zodiac Deck of Pisces. His name was Zodiac Knight Sting.

"Who are you?" Ifrit asked. The Knight didn't answer with words, but instead with actions. He drew a card from his belt and put inside the card chamber located in the shield on his left arm before closing it.

"_Final Vent!_"

A pink mechanical stingray, Evildiver, swooped in and Sting jumped up and landed upon its back, riding it like a surfboard. Evildiver collided with the three Orphenochs, sending them flying and also causing pain to run through their bodies.

Seeing the three weakened, Ifrit and Tenshi took aim with their weapons and swiped their passes over their belts.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The Tricera-Buster fired a blast of energy at the Orphenochs as Tenshi fired her bowgun. The attacks collided with the three members of Lucky Clover, sending them flying and crashing into several cherry blossom trees.

"Damn it!" Gendo cursed. "Let's go!" Shukawa and Himeko nodded as well. They fired blasts of energy at the ground, creating a dust cloud in order to cover their escape.

"Damn it! Cowards!" Ryuji shouted. His eyes then went towards the Knight who'd helped them.

The pink energy sphere surrounded Sting as a matching vertical ring appeared down the middle of his body and split in two directions to strip him of his armor. When the Knight's armor vanished, Ryuji gawked at the person standing before him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kyodai?" asked the Knight.

"Ryuji-kun who's this?" asked Kotonoha.

Ryuji simply uttered, "Aniki…"

When Ryuki and Yuuki returned, Ryuki's eyes widened when he saw his older brother figure. "Nii-san!" He immediately tackled Tazuka and gave him a hug. Kotonoha looked to Jinx for an explanation.

"He's the guy they look up to as an older brother," Jinx explained to Kotonoha briefly, watching as Ryuki showered his affection over the young man as Ryuji turned his head away in embarrassment.

* * *

"Warren-san here was the one that recruited me," said Tazuka. "When he told me what was going on I was happy to accept."

The group had relocated to Warren's apartment. Kotonoha had heard about Tazuka but never met him. As far as she knew he was someone Ryuji looked up to like a brother.

"Warren-san, why didn't you tell me?" asked Ryuki.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Warren. He added, "Especially you, Kohai."

"Don't call me that!" Ryuji snapped.

"You shouldn't speak like that to your teacher, Kyodai," Tazuka advised.

"Hai…Aniki…" Ryuji nodded.

'_He must really respect Tazuka-san_,' admired Kotonoha.

"So, you're the Kotonoha Katsura I've heard about," said Tazuka. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you too, Tazuka-san," said Kotonoha, blushing a little.

"So, is Nii-san visiting?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, no, you'll be seeing Tazuka a lot here in school," said Warren.

"Will he pose as a student?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"Oh, no!" Warren laughed.

"I'm the new Music Teacher," Tazuka clarified.

Ryuji, Ryuki and Jinx gawked at him.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kotonoha beamed.

"This is going to be an interesting school year," spoke Warren.

* * *

**The first day of school, 10th April 2009…**

After the opening ceremony and assembly, which introduced not only Tazuka Mizuki as the new Music Teacher but also the establishment of the SDF (Student Defense Force), dozens of students immediately went to find Ryuji in order to join his new organization. Since Ryuji trusted family, and needed someone he could really trust to act as his second-in-command, he chose Yuji to become lieutenant of the SDF. He didn't choose Kat because she was unstable, and Ryuki and Neko weren't the type for the SDF. The SDF would use any methods to deal with problem students, even violent methods, in order to maintain peace in the school. There were a number of delinquents in the school that needed to be taken care of, lest they tarnish the name of Sakakino High. The SSSS, LLRB, CCNS and KLLA had all been dissolved as well but several members of those groups did show promise and Ryuji wanted to interview them before absorbing them into the SDF. The prospect of bossing them around made him grin.

In the meantime, class assignments had been posted and students were busy looking at the classes they'd been assigned to. By some stroke of miracle, all the Riders and their closest friends, with the exception of Yuji, Bobby, Kumiko and Cathy who were in a lower grade, were now all in the same class, 3-3.

Chie Ashikaga had gone off to college. She was attending Tokyo University right now and majoring in Psychology. Her graduation from Sakakino High had been wonderful. Kat had given her a bouquet of flowers and a kiss on the cheek for being a good friend to her as well as a good sempai.

Kenzaki and Neko had returned, along with their family. Kenzaki himself had said he had business to settle in the School Days World, namely Sauron when she chose to show her face again. He'd trained himself hard in the Green Lantern Corp to master his Power Ring. Of course, his rivalry with Guy Gardner hadn't resolved in any shape or form. Kenzaki was just glad he didn't have to look at the SOB's face anymore.

Warren was the homeroom teacher for class 3-3 and was enjoying how his fellow Riders were now his students. As for the class rep and assistant class rep, the once nominated were none other than Setsuna and Kotonoha, respectively. As much as Kat wanted the position of class rep, she didn't want to hurt her friends. Sides, as President and Editor-in-Chief of the Sakakino High Newspaper, she had enough power in her hand; the power of the press and all that. Besides, she was getting really tired of the Student Council meetings. Those could get REALLY boring.

The first day of school went by schedule. New first year students would sit through their orientation before going to their assigned classes to begin their next three years within the walls of the school.

And, with a new school year, came new faces.

"Sekai-san!" a purple-haired and bespectacled girl exclaimed as she saw Sekai. "Itou-san!"

"Ai!" the couple uttered in reply as they saw the girl. She had been a friend of Sekai's in junior high and an acquaintance of Makoto as well. She was also good friends with Hikari back then.

"Ai-chan!" Hikari hugged the girl. "You're back! When did you get back?"

"I moved back here last month," said Ai. "Sorry I didn't call you all, but I wanted to give you all a surprise when school started."

"Yeah, we're surprised alright," said Sekai. "So, tell us about yourself. What have you been doing before coming back here?"

"You first," Ai rebutted. "I want to know what's been going on with all of you."

"Well, the last couple of years have been a roller-coaster ride," Makoto spoke.

"I know. I mean to think I'm living in the city that the Kamen Riders are protecting," said Ai. "Even with all the monster attacks, I can't help but feel safe with those heroes protecting us."

Makoto, Sekai and Hikari smiled in return. Ai didn't know, but some of her classmates right now were the Kamen Riders themselves.

"You know what we should do?" suggested Sekai. "Let's have a little get-together at the Radish after school, with all our friends. We can even introduce you to them."

"Oh, thank you!" said Ai as she clasped Sekai's hands, smiling. "Then maybe I can introduce you to my boyfriend!"

Sekai, Hikari and Makoto blinked. "When did you get a boyfriend?" Sekai asked.

"First tell me when you and Itou-san became a couple," said Ai, looking between them.

"How can you tell?" asked Makoto.

Ai adjusted her glasses, which gleamed. "I've always been pretty observant about these things," she bragged. "It was obvious since I saw how close you were standing to each other."

"OK, you caught us," confessed Sekai as she took hold of Makoto's hand. "We're dating."

"See? I was right!" Ai beamed.

"Now, tell us about this mysterious boyfriend of yours," said Hikari, feeling giddy.

"Not yet," said Ai, wagging her finger. "But I think I want to get to know all your friends first."

"Well, you don't have to look far," said Sekai. "They're all right here in class with us."

"Wow," blinked Ai in surprise. "That's pretty convenient."

"Come on," said Sekai as she took Ai's hand. "I'll introduce you to them."

Sekai did introduce Ai to everyone. Ai made a good impression with everyone too. There was just something about her that made people want to be nice to her. She was also happy when she found out Hikari was dating a boy named Benitora.

"Hey, you're the head of that new disciplinary committee," said Ai as she was introduced to Ryuji, "The SDF, right?"

Ryuji was wearing the SDF armband on his left arm. It was red with the letters SDF on it and worn around his upper arm. "That's right," he answered. "Call me Ryuji Hasuma."

"He was the one who proposed its formation," spoke up Kotonoha proudly.

"Really? Well, I'm Ai Yamagata. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hasuma-san," said Ai.

"Yes?" Neko, Kat and Ryuki answered. Ai blinked.

"Oh, these four are quadruplets," Sekai explained. "Ryuki, Kat and Neko Hasuma."

"I'm the oldest," added Kat.

"You've made quite a lot of friends in high school," said Ai to Sekai.

"Well, they're your friends now too," said Sekai. "I mean we're all friends here, right?"

"Well, maybe not all of us," said Kat as she glared at Kenzaki who glared right back. His eyes momentarily glowed green. Neko nudged her with her elbow and Kat averted her eyes from her brother-in-law.

"So, anyway, we're going to have a little get-together at the Radish later after school. You guys wanna come?" invited Sekai.

"Well, Koto-chan and I might be a little late, because of the Student Council meeting later," said Ryuji.

"That's right," nodded Kotonoha. "Setsuna-san too."

Setsuna nodded when she heard her name mentioned.

"Don't worry," said Sekai. "It won't be until 5 or 6 pm. It's the first day of school. It's not like the teachers are going to assign us homework in the first day." Sekai invited Ai, "We should have lunch together in the schoolyard so we can catch up."

"Oh, thank you," Ai smiled.

* * *

Ryuga opened up his cell phone and looked through the pictures he'd taken of Jinx without her realizing. He'd stalked her everywhere she went and spent hours upon hours just staring at her pictures. Of course, then the pictures changed, showing a different girl. It was Ai Yamagata. Ryuga smiled as he traced a finger along Ai's image before scrolling back to Jinx. He then scrolled back to Ai's image and traced his fingers around her image again, tracing her spectacles.

"What is this?" he asked himself.

As if you didn't know, Ryuga. As if you didn't know…

* * *

Ryuji inwardly groaned as he sat yet through another Student Council meeting. As head of the Student Defense Force (SDF), Ryuji was required to attend these meetings. As head of his own student organization, he also held a certain amount of power. He'd also gotten uniforms for the members of the SDF. They all wore bomber jackets with the school's crest on the front and armbands to identify them as members of the SDF. Ranked members would wear colored armbands while regular members would wear white armbands. Since Ryuji was the head of the SDF, he wore a red armband to show his rank. Yuji wore a blue armband since he was second-in-command.

The president, Atsunobu Hayashimizu, was going through the usual motions, stating things regarding student affairs. Ryuji actually came to respect the guy. The guy had held the position of Student Council president for the past two years and had been re-elected again. He was prim and proper, calm and collected, and a real gentleman too. He also put the welfare of the school and student body above his own. He reminded the youngest of the Hasuma siblings as a nicer Ichijyo since he never lost his temper, ever. Ryuji had never even seen the guy get mad at anything since he first attended meetings with Kotonoha as her assistant. Speaking of which, members of the council, Class Reps and Assistant Class Reps were also seated in the Student Council's conference room to discuss some important business.

* * *

Toujiro Gunjo sat on his armchair, staring at his TV with a can of beer. He was only wearing a t-shirt and worn out grey trousers. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and looked lethargic. Believe it or not, he used to be a teacher but then he lost his job, all because of Ryuji Hasuma. He remembered one confrontation when he tried to set Ryuji straight.

* * *

"_Trash?" Ryuji repeated. "No good?"_

"_Well just look at you," Gunjo-sensei pointed. "Your hair long and untidy, your tie is loose, and your shirt is not tucked in. In my eyes you look like a delinquent. And don't get me started on those fights."_

"_First of all, my style of dress reflects the true me, and for the record those fights were in self-defense," Ryuji remarked._

_The teacher ignored him and continued, "Personally, I don't think you belong in this school. Furthermore, you're a bad influence on Katsura-san."_

"_What was that?" Ryuji's eyes narrowed._

'_Don't lose your temper, Ryuji. He's trying to get you in trouble,' Loki advised._

'_I know,' responded Ryuji._

"_Are you listening to me?" Gunjo-sensei spoke._

"_Excuse me?" replied Ryuji._

"_Like I was saying, you're a bad influence on Katsura-san. She's too good for you. A girl like her doesn't belong with a trouble-maker like you."_

"_And who are you to say that?" questioned Ryuji._

"_I'm a teacher. I know what's best for my students," said Gunjo-sensei confidently._

"_Bullshit," Ryuji said simply._

_The fury was evident in Gunjo-sensei's eyes. "What was that?"_

"_Are you hard of hearing?" Ryuji mocked. "I said bullshit. You maybe a teacher, but you can't meddle in the personal lives of students unless you have a damn good reason. Sure, I may not be good enough for her, but she doesn't care. I'm with her and she's with me. It's our relationship and that is all that's important."_

_Gunjo-sensei grabbed the defiant boy by the scruff of his shirt and glared. "How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?"_

_Ryuji glared back, without fear, and answered loud and proud, "I am Ryuji Hasuma, of Class 2-4, and Kotonoha Katsura's fiancé!"_

_Gunjo-sensei gritted his teeth. He'd had defiant students but was able to put them in his place. However, Ryuji Hasuma was a different case. He didn't show even an ounce of fear. It was unnerving for him who could control students but Ryuji here was like an untamed animal._

_He didn't like it and thus he didn't like Ryuji._

"_You damn punk!" Gunjo-sensei snapped. "Don't get so cocky!"_

"_Why?" Ryuji smirked, enraging him. "Or you'll try and hit me? Try it and see what happens."_

_Gunjo-sensei was tempted but then Warren saw what was going on and asked, "Is there a problem here?"_

_Gunjo-sensei bristled and let go of Ryuji before walking off. Ryuji straightened his clothes and muttered, "Jerk," before greeting Warren, "Hey, Warren."_

"_Hey, Ryuji. What was that about?" Warren asked._

"_Just some teacher spouting bullshit about me not being good enough for Koto-chan," said Ryuji. _

"_Well, remember he's still a teacher so he has some power here. Be smart, OK?" Warren advised._

"_Hey, who do you think I am?" Ryuji retorted confidently._

_

* * *

_

Then came the day when his life and career fell apart. Gunjo had wanted to humiliate Ryuji in front of the entire class, and break the defiant boy, but instead it all backfired horribly.

_

* * *

_

"_You know, Gunjo-sensei, there's a difference between being a teacher and acting like one, and you certainly ain't no teacher," said Ryuji as he stood at his seat, eyes locked on Gunjo who stared back._

"_What was that?" Gunjo-sensei demanded._

"_You may have the education, but you certainly don't have the right attitude to be a teacher. You're simply a poser who gets off at having power over his students, female ones especially," continued Ryuji. _

"_Shut up," growled Gunjo-sensei._

"_Do you think your students actually listen to you coz they respect you? Hardly. I think you scare them into giving you respect."_

"_Shut up."_

"_And anyone who doesn't do what you say is trash, isn't that so?" Ryuji continued. "Well, in my eyes the only one here who is trash is standing right before me."_

"_Shut up."_

"_What's wrong? Don't like hearing the truth? How about I tell everyone that you're also some sort of creepy stalker?"_

_Gunjo-sensei froze and the rest of the students murmured. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You're a stalker. You also harass the female students here. They don't say anything because they're scared and it's your word against theirs."_

"_Stop spouting lies, Hasuma," Gunjo-sensei ordered, sweating._

"_Lies? Sorry, but right now I ain't lying," Ryuji explained. "You're a pervert and a stalker, hiding behind a gold plate and standing at the podium like you're some kind of big shot. However, deep down, you're just a scared and cowardly bully who asserts his powers over others. That's why people like me are categorized as 'trash' and 'no-good'. It's because you can't control me and you hate anything you can't control."_

"_SHUT UP!_

**_WHAM!_**

_Gunjo-sensei angrily lashed out and hit Ryuji in the face. However, Ryuji didn't fall. The fist hit his cheek and his head turned with it but he didn't fall. He just stood where he was, eyes still focused on Gunjo-sensei who was shaking._

"_Is that all?" Ryuji remarked. "Also, did you realize you just assaulted a student with an entire class full of witnesses?"_

_Gunjo-sensei withdrew his fist as he began to sweat. "You goaded me!"_

"_Maybe, but you're supposed to have more self control," said Ryuji. "Guess that mask of yours is cracking."_

_The door slid open and Warren came inside. "I heard some sort of commotion from the other class. What happened?"_

_Gunjo-sensei tried to get things under control and said, "It's nothing, Smith-sensei."_

_Kotonoha stood up and said, "No, it's not nothing. Gunjo-sensei just hit Ryuji-kun."_

_Warren stared at Gunjo. "Is this true?"_

"_So what? He was being a bad influence," Gunjo-sensei tried to defend himself. "He was spouting lies about me."_

"_Lies?" Ryuji repeated. "Hardly, and everyone in here knows I'm not lying about this."_

"_What did Ryuji actually say?" Warren asked._

"_It's nothing to be concerned about," said Gunjo-sensei._

"_Well, if it was nothing you wouldn't have hit him," said Warren. "So, what did he say? Or do you want me to have Ryuji tell me exactly what he said?"_

_Gunjo-sensei gritted his teeth and remained silent. Ryuji, however, wasn't going to be silent, "I just said he was a control freak, a bully, and a stalker who was obsessed with high school girls."_

"_Shut up!" Gunjo-sensei shouted. "Smith-sensei, don't listen to him."_

"_Why not? It's not like he's lying, is he?" Warren spoke._

"_Are you seriously going to take his word over mine?" Gunjo-sensei questioned. "He's just a student and a trouble-maker to boot!"_

"_He's also a person I would trust with my life," countered Warren. "So, Ryuji, is this true?"_

"_Every word of it," said Ryuji._

"_No, he's lying!" Gunjo-sensei snapped._

"_No, he isn't," said a girl in the class. "Last year Gunjo-sensei molested me and then threatened to have me expelled if I told anybody."_

_Gunjo-sensei froze. "That's not true!"_

_Another girl, also from the same class said, "He came onto me and sexually harassed me. He told me he could help me with my grades if I did."_

_Another girl spoke up, "One time he gave me some private tutoring and he touched me."_

_Gunjo-sensei wasn't able to defend himself. Ryuji smirked. It took some time, but he managed to get all the information from these girls. They were afraid to step forward because of Gunjo-sensei's influence but Ryuji's performance gave them the courage to speak up._

* * *

In the end, Gunjo was sacked from the school for indecent behavior. With all the students who he'd harassed talked, he simply couldn't keep his job. Also, word got out and he lost his teaching license. He would never teach in a school again.

And he had Ryuji to thank for that. He had tried to get back at him, but all his plans hit a brick wall. However, he now had a way to finally get back at the boy who ruined his life.

In his hand was a rectangular case with a rhino face on it staring back at him.

"You're mine…" growled Gunjo. "And you're dead…"

* * *

"That was a nice way to spend the evening, wasn't it?" Kotonoha said to her fiancée as they both walked together, hand-in-hand. After the welcoming party for Ai at the Radish, Ryuji and Kotonoha decided to spend some alone time together.

"Well, we made a new friend," shrugged Ryuji. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out about us." Ryuji was referring to them being Kamen Riders. As they walked past a store window, neither of them noticed they were being watched.

The Knight stood inside the reflection, waiting for his target. He wore a black bodysuit with grey armor that looked bolted together, blocky shoulders with a red spike on the one on left and flaps of armor hanging from his belt. The belt he wore had the Rhino Z-Deck locked in the centre. The helmet also sported a horn in the centre of the visor.

He was named Zodiac Knight Thrust.

"There you are," said Thrust and he jumped out of the window and drew his fist back, "TAKE THIS!"

Ryuji gawked at the Knight that was about to deck him but all of a sudden a black lance hit Thrust in the chest and sent him falling down to the ground. A figure walked over to pick up the lance and Ryuji stared.

"Pluto?" Ryuji blinked.

The Knight indeed resembled Zodiac Knight Pluto, at least to an extent. He didn't have a cape but his armor was designed in a similar way. He sported the belt with the Bat Z-Deck locked inside and wore a midnight blue bodysuit with black gauntlets and boots. Hi shoulderpads were pointed upwards and his torso armor was black with silver plating on the chest made to resemble a bat. His helmet had a fanged mouthplate and a black visor with two high points that resembled bat ears while the eye slits for his visor made him look like a knight.

"Who the hell are you!" Thrust demanded.

"Call me Dark. Zodiac Knight Dark," answered the Bat Knight as he gripped his lance in an offensive stance. Thrust got back to his feet and jumped into the window as Dark gave chase. Ryuji and Kotonoha blinked.

"Who was that?" Kotonoha asked.

"Guess that must be one of the guys Warren chose. Nice entrance," said Ryuji. Ryuji then saw Tazuka and Ryuki running towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was showing Tazuka-niisan around," said Ryuki. "We just saw two Knights enter the window. What happened?"

"Some Knight that looked like a rhino tried to attack us, but then this other Knight that looked like a bat saved us," answered Kotonoha.

"Looks like it's just like old times," said Tazuka. "Ikuzo, Otouto," he commended as he took out his Z-Deck. Ryuki did the same, smiling.

"Yes, just like old times," said Ryuki as he reminisced.

The two Knights thrust their decks in front of them and allowed the electricity to flow down their arms and to their waists, forming their belts.

"Henshin!" Tazuka called out before sliding the stingray Zodiac Deck into his belt. A pink energy sphere with rings inside surrounded Tazuka and donned him in his armor.

Ryuki called out, "Henshin!" and locked in his Z-Deck as well, allowing the red sphere to surround him and the rings to sweep over his body in order to envelop him in armor.

Draco gave his Nii-san a dubious look. "What is it, Otouto?"

"Pink doesn't suit you, Nii-san," said Draco

"It takes a real man to wear pink, Otouto," said Sting. "And besides, it's fuchsia."

Draco remarked, "Same difference."

"You said it," agreed Ryuji. "So, guess you're going to be home late."

"I told Jinxy-chan I would be," said Draco. "Do you both mind keeping her company?"

"Sure," said Kotonoha.

"Arigatou," nodded Draco. He and Sting then leapt into the window, the surface of the glass rippling, as they followed Dark and Thrust.

* * *

Sparks flew as the two Knights clashed. Thrust was now armed with a gauntlet on his right arm resembling the head of a silver-skinned rhino with a silver horn. He thrust his weapon at Dark who deflected the attacks and retaliated with several stabs of his own lance. He then kicked Thrust backwards and tripped him with his lance.

Thrust was on his back with the tip of Dark's Wing Lancer pointed at his throat.

"That kid ruined my life and I'm going to make him pay!" said Thrust.

"Killing him won't fix your problems," countered Dark.

"You don't know that!" snapped Thrust.

"I know revenge is like poison."

"I just want my life back…"

"There are other ways," said Dark.

"Not for me," rebutted Thrust.

Dark looked ready to go for the kill when all of a sudden Draco and Sting arrived.

"Wait!" Draco shouted. Dark looked to Draco and Thrust capitalized on this distraction, knocking the Wing Lancer away with his Metal Horn gauntlet before rising on his feet and tossing Dark into a pillar with a single strike of his weapon.

He looked to Draco and Sting in disdain before he retreated. He wasn't dumb enough to face three enemy Knights on his own.

As for Dark, he looked to Draco and Sting who were helping him up. "Are you alright?" Dark shrugged them off.

"I'm fine," said Dark. He then walked off and entered a nearby reflection in order to get away.

"Now what?" asked Draco.

"We go home," said Sting. "Would you mind if I had dinner at your place?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Draco. "I'll ask Jinxy-chan to set a place for you."

"Thanks, Otouto."

* * *

Thrust appeared in the apartment, jumping out of the TV screen. The silver energy sphere surrounded him as the rings swept over his body, revealing him to be none other than Gunjo. "Damn it…" he cursed. He thought it'd be an easy job. Apparently he was wrong. Going after Ryuji was going to be a lot harder than he thought if he had the other Zodiac Knights protecting him.

"So, you ran away." Gunjo's head snapped up as he saw Sauron sitting in his chair. "What a loser…" She spun the remote around on her index finger before grasping it tight.

"I almost had him," said Gunjo. "He was in my sights but that other Knight got in my way."

"Excuses," scoffed Sauron. "You should've expected that others would get in your way. You could've taken that other Knight out."

"He had backup," argued Gunjo.

Sauron snapped, "So what! Take them all out and win! You do want your life back, right? You do want to get back at the people who ruined your life, don't you? Get off your butt and do something about it!" She rose up to her feet and looked him dead in the eye. Those eyes, right through the eye holes of her mask, were unnerving. She then faded away right before his eyes. Gunjo fell back on his chair but all of a sudden skeletal arms grabbed him and wrapped around him, imprisoning him in his own seat. From the back of his seat, a Horror poked its head out and grinned at him. The TV screen flickered to life and Sauron showed her face.

"Call this thing off!" Gunjo begged. "Call it off!"

"I don't think so," said Sauron as she tilted her head to the side. "You lack motivation, so I decided to give you a little something. Have fun sharing your body."

"What!" Gunjo cried but then screamed as the Horror forced its way into his body. Sauron watched as the man in the chair convulsed violently as the Horror slowly took over his body.

"Now you won't hesitate," said Sauron with a horrid grin before the TV flickered off.

* * *

Later that night…

"Going on patrol?" Ryuki asked Ryuji as he landed on a rooftop. He was dressed in his Smart Brain Operative uniform. It was a black jumpsuit with red boots and gloves, with matching padding on the shoulders, knees and elbows. Around his waist was a belt with the company's emblem on the buckle. He even had his signature scarf and goggles on. Ryuji was wearing the same thing too, except all black and minus the scarf and goggles.

"What else?" questioned Ryuji. He then saw a Stasis Field form as it appeared right in front of them, the dome-like structure engulfing an entire area of the city. "Let's move." He leapt from rooftop to rooftop with Ryuki following. When the two entered the Stasis Field, they were surprised to see Ryuga waiting for them.

"I see you're both dressed for the occasion," said Ryuga as he eyed the jumpsuits the Riders before him were wearing. "I've been expecting you."

"Ryuga!" snarled Ryuji.

"Hey, where is…?" Ryuki began.

"The Nytemare?" Ryuga finished. He pointed at the big block of ice. "I froze it. These Stasis Fields can only exist as long as either Sauron or one of her Nytemares is present."

"So, you just wanted to draw us here," Ryuji spoke.

Ryuga nodded and answered, "That's right. I wanted to have the chance to fight you, my two halves, and determine if either I, a complete being, or you two, mere fragment is the strongest."

"Well, then it's your bad luck to be facing the both of us," said Ryuji smugly. "You're outnumbered, two against one." He slung his belt around his waist.

Ryuki also reached into his pocket. Should he fight as a Zodiac Knight or a Kamen Rider? He chose the latter, taking out his Seiryuu no Gou card as his belt appeared around his waist. "This time, you won't be coming back."

"I see," said Ryuga as he held up the Onyx Z-Deck, allowing the belt to wrap around his waist. "Then, shall we?"

The three Riders called out, activating their belts, simultaneously, "HENSHIN!" Their suits of armor appeared over their bodies before they stared each other down.

"In the End, there can be only One," quoted Onyx. Draco and Ifrit Sabre Form exchanged nods before charging at their dark future counterpart. They threw their fists at Onyx who managed to catch them in his hands before shoving them backwards with a blast of telekinesis. The brothers were sent skidding backwards as their feet dragged along the ground.

"My move," said Onyx as he vanished before reappearing in their faces. Two uppercuts nailed the two Riders in the chin, sending them skyward. Onyx then leapt up and hovered over them before kicking them both down to the ground. They landed with a loud crash as Onyx landed gently on his feet. "Come on," Onyx challenged, "Come at me with everything you have."

"Oh, we will," snarled Ifrit as he brandished his Liner Cross-Rod and Draco summoned his Masked Rider Sword Keyblade. They got back to their feet and charged, roaring out loud. They swung at Onyx who dodged their strikes with ease, moving at speeds they couldn't follow. They kept on the offensive but Onyx was evading them, as if he was mocking them. This just served to make Ifrit angrier as he swung the Liner Cross-Rod in order to smash the rod-like weapon down on Onyx's head. A kick to the faceplate sent him reeling as a punch to Draco's faceplate sent him staggering backwards.

"Wow," said Onyx mockingly, "I can't believe that you two actually beat me. Guess having separate bodies now have made you weak. Unlike you, I'm not fragmented."

"True, but your dead inside," said Draco sternly as he clenched his weapon tightly. The red mask glowed as flames encircled the blade. He then charged, swinging at Onyx, executing his flaming Extreme Slash attack. Onyx actually felt the heat as the blade connected with his chestplate, sending sparks flying. Next the turntable hilt rotated, causing the yellow mask to align with the blade. With a firm thrust, Draco bashed the hilt against Onyx, sending the Dark Dragon Knight stumbling backwards. The blue mask was next to align with the blade and Draco jabbed forward, stabbing Onyx in the stomach, sending him falling to the ground.

"Impressive," said Onyx as he rose up to his feet. "But you're not the only one with toys." He snapped his fingers, summoning his own Keyblade, the Empty Soul. In a flash of movement he perform a flurry of furious strikes that crashed into Draco, causing sparks to rain down onto the ground. One vicious swing sent Draco flying and tumbling along the ground. "The weapon is only as good as the warrior." A shadow then cast itself over him and he looked up to see Ifrit coming down with the Liner Cross-Rod. Onyx quickly held his Empty Soul up to parry the blow once the weapons crashed into one another. Onyx pushed at Ifrit and the black Rider landed before Onyx.

"That armor of yours isn't so different from mine," said Onyx as he admired the black Sabre Form armor. "It has nearly the same design. Are you trying to emulate me?"

"SHUT UP!" Ifrit roared as he lunged, swinging angrily at Onyx who parried the blow easily before shoving Ifrit backwards. Ifrit struck again, only for his attack to be easily deflected. No matter how many times he tried to hit Onyx, the Dark Dragon Knight's Keyblade would get in the way. When Ifrit thrust at his head, Onyx leaned his body backwards before balancing himself upside down on his hand and then kicking Ifrit directly in the chin as his feet shot up, striking at the Rider and sending him skyward. Onyx flipped back to his feet and aimed the Empty Soul at Ifrit. "I've learnt that if you let anger take control, it becomes a liability." He fired a thin beam of energy at Ifrit that would pierce right through him but Draco had thrown his Keyblade to deflect the shot. Like a boomerang, the Masked Rider Sword returned to its master. Ifrit landed back on his feet, beside Draco.

"OK, this isn't working like I thought it would," admitted Ifrit. Onyx was making fools of them, and he hadn't even used any of his cards yet.

"It isn't, and I think he's just holding back," Draco added.

"What?" Ifrit gaped.

"He's just toying with us. He wants this fight to go on longer than it should. He's enjoying this," Draco explained.

This revelation just made Ifrit growl. He was no tool for anybody's amusement. With a roar he charged, following by Draco.

Onyx took aim and fired a series of ice arrows at the two charging Riders who dodged and smacked away the bombardment with their weapons. They got in range and swung, only for Onyx to teleport right behind them. He then launched a series of palm strikes with one hand, forcing the two Riders to stagger forwards before sending them flying straight into a building with a blast of telekinesis. As Draco and Ifrit were digging themselves out of the rubble, Onyx used another blast of his telekinesis to bring the building down on them. He watched as the rubble and debris buries his lesser halves. He felt no satisfaction in defeating them like this, though. Their performance had been lacking.

"Che," snorted Onyx. "I can't believe I used to be like them." He then heard a 'whoosh' as Draco and Ifrit appeared before him.

"Don't forget, you're not the only one who can teleport," Draco reminded. He thrust his hand forward, striking Onyx with an invisible telekinetic blast. He launched another blast, and another, and then another, watching as Onyx was forced backwards by the invisible impacts of psychic power. Ifrit then joined up and summoning Loki's power, hurled fireballs at Onyx, watching as they exploded as they smashed into him. The fireworks were really helping Ifrit's mood. Together, they could defeat Onyx…

…Or not.

All of a sudden, Onyx summoned up his power and sent out a shocking amount of telekinetic power that threw the Riders off their feet. They soared through the air, pushed by the power, crashing through a window. Onyx hovered a foot off the ground before slowly descending. He cracked his neck from side to side as he hefted his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"My turn," said Onyx as he aimed the Empty Soul at the Riders in the window. "Boom."

**KA-!**

Onyx grinned as he watched the building erupt, spontaneously bursting into flames as explosions rocked it. He eyed the frozen Nytemare and snapped his fingers again, shattering the frozen monster into a million pieces.

His eyes went towards the building that was restoring itself and he grinned as he recalled who were in there. "Time to add insult to injury."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jinx asked soothingly.

"Hai," Ryuki answered. He looked over to where Ryuji was sitting with Kotonoha. They were in the ChronoLiner, which had picked the two Riders up. Ryuji grumbled as he drank a cup of strong coffee. "I envy you, Ryuji. I wish I had a body like yours. I still feel a little sore."

Ryuji glared and remarked, "It's not like I asked for this sort of body. Sides, you gave it up when you gave me my own body, so stop complaining."

Ryuki and Ryuji were as different as night and day, even if they had once been the same person. Ryuki was a human who used to be an Orphenoch and Ryuji was an Orphenoch who sometimes wished he was human. Of course, Ryuji was mulling over their defeat. How could they have lost against Ryuga? Hadn't they defeated him before? What had changed? Was the gap between them much bigger now that Ryuji and Ryuki were separated and no longer a single being as they had been before?

"I wonder why he didn't just kill you?" asked Jinx, thought she was relieved to see Ryuki alive, "Not that I would want to see you dead."

"He wanted to gloat," Ryuji stated. "He beat us and wanted us to stay alive enough to know he'd beaten us." He pointed to his forehead and then to Ryuki's. "He even marked us, damn it!"

Written across both boys' foreheads in permanent marker was the word '**LOSER**'. Ryuga obviously had a sense of humor, as twisted as he was, to mark Ryuji and Ryuki as being defeated by him.

Kotonoha analyzed the writing and said, "He has really nice handwriting." Kotonoha saw Ryuji staring at her dryly and she apologized, "Gomen."

"Do you really have to admire his handwriting?" Ryuji deadpanned. Kotonoha twiddled her fingers shyly.

"Gomen."

"I think I know a way to wash it off, though," said Jinx. "It involves a wire brush and potions, though, and it is going to hurt."

"Can't we wait until it fades or something?" Ryuki asked warily, not wanting to have a wire brush scraping off his forehead skin.

"Wuss," scoffed Ryuji.

"Well, then you just have to get used to wearing headbands," said Jinx, "Because I don't see this ink fading off anytime soon."

"Haha," Ryuji let out a cynical laugh, rolling his eyes.

Jinx herself had never met Ryuga in person**;** at least not after time was reset and so didn't know much about him, except for what Ryuki told her about him. She knew he was particularly obsessed with her, which wasn't surprising considering he was her Ryuki from an alternate future. Still, to see the pain of her death twist the boy she loved like that was scary. She looked to Ryuki who looked back to her with a smile. She could never believe that the boy before her would be capable of such horrors. He would never kill people so thoughtlessly like Ryuga had. Ryuga was not Ryuki, end of story.

* * *

When Ryuki and Jinx exited the train and headed home to their apartment, Ryuki froze when he saw Ryuga. "Ryuga!" Ryuki growled as he stood protectively in front of Jinx. This was Jinx's first time seeing Ryuga. He did indeed look like Ryuki, save for the silvery white hair and red eyes. If it weren't for those differences, it would be like Ryuki looking in a mirror.

"Stand aside," said Ryuga as he waved his hand to the side and tossed Ryuki away from Jinx with his telekinesis. Ryuki struggled but he could've move from his spot as he was pinned against the wall.

Ryuki was paralyzed as he watched Ryuga approach Jinx. The hex mistress was frozen on the spot as Ryuga's hypnotic gaze pierced through her eyes, leaving herself completely vulnerable and under his power.

"Jinxy-chan!" Ryuki shouted, struggling against the invisible bonds holding him. "Run! Get away from him!"

Jinx couldn't hear him. It sounded like white noise in her ears. All she could see or hear was Ryuga. The red eyes of the Orphenoch King gazed deeply into her pink ones as he leaned in close. He took in the scent of her hair and reached up to stroke her skin. It was as soft as he'd remembered it. He nuzzled her soft hair too. He'd missed that fragrance. For so long he'd yearned to touch her, to gaze upon her, and to smell her. Now she was right here, in front of him, and within his grasp.

He would not let her go. Just one more thing left. He cupped her chin gently and turned her face up to his. He looked to Ryuki, giving the Red Dragon Knight a mocking leer, before looking at Jinx. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Ryuki gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"YAMETTE!" Ryuki shouted as he struggled further, the flaming aura around him flaring out around him as his anger increased. "GET AWAY FROM HER! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Ryuga gently pulled away and licked his lips. He missed that taste, but there was something missing.

"I see…" Ryuga uttered softly under his breath. "So, that's it then."

He then realized what it was. The void inside him had been filled, and by someone else. His gaze softened as he turned away from Jinx before teleporting away. Ryuki was freed and ran to Jinx, to see if she was alright.

"What happened?" Jinx asked. She'd been stuck under a trance.

"I don't know," said Ryuki uncertainly, "But that was weird."

* * *

Ai opened the door and smiled when she saw Ryuga standing outside her apartment. "Ryuga-san, welcome," said Ai with a bright smile. "I never expected to see you here at this hour."

"May I come in?" Ryuga asked her. "I want to discuss something with you. It's important."

"Of course," Ai nodded. "Come in and make yourself at home. I'll make some tea."

"Thank you, but I prefer coffee, actually," he told her.

"Coffee it is, then," said Ai. Ryuga entered the apartment and the door closed.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And once again more Knights appear. Ryuga looks like has a change of heart or has he? Hm…


	30. Rage and Fury

15 years is a long time to spend alone.

15 years is a long time to spend alone especially after the death of a loved one.

15 years is a long time to spend alone especially after the death of a loved who meant the world to you.

That was how Ryuga saw his life. His love had been dead for 15 years and made him change for the worse. He turned his back on his ideals, turning into the very monster he'd sworn to fight. He betrayed his friends and family, committed horrible atrocities, and all because his heart had been shattered to irreparable pieces. His heart had become empty, void of any pleasant emotion. He cared not for human lives. To him they were insignificant. Humans were inferior and to be replaced by their betters, the next step in evolution: Orphenochs.

Orphenochs were stronger, faster and generally better than humans in every way. They deserved to become the new masters of the world. After all, the Law of Nature was Survival of the Fittest. However, the surviving fragment of humanity resisted the new order. They still tried to fight the inevitable. Ryuga had thought them as fool. Obviously, he'd forgotten the strength of the human spirit after losing his own humanity.

It just took one bad night, a horrible experience, and incredible guilt to turn a young man into a monster.

Why had he not simply wished her back to life after winning the Zodiac War? It was because he didn't want her to see what a monster he'd become. Why couldn't he simply wish for that night to never happen? It was because he didn't want to lose the power he'd gained.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely. So true. He didn't want to give up his power and he didn't want Jinx to see what a horrible monster he'd become. He didn't want to bring her back to life only for her to see that the boy she loved had died the night she had.

Ryuki Hasuma was gone. Only Ryuga remained.

Then, the foolish humans decided to send an assassin to change the past. He caught wind of their plan and followed after said assassin. He then found himself face-to-face with his past self and also his lost beloved.

He had to have her, the consequences be damned. Besides, he could always alter her mind to make her more accepting of the things he'd done. He just couldn't be without her any longer.

Of course he met obstacles in the form of the assassin and his past self. His past self had defeated him, destroying him. Of course his past self had destroyed himself in the process. However, time had been reset rendering him nonexistent.

And yet here he was. He didn't know how he ended up in another world, looking like a teenager again and he didn't care. He was alive and ready for revenge. His powers hadn't been lost either and he'd gotten a more powerful form of teleportation. He could Jump from one dimension to the next, sometimes involuntarily too. It took some time for him to gain control of his new ability. With this ability, he could travel to other worlds and kill as many humans as he could without getting caught.

It soon got boring after a while and he was again alone. His empire was gone and so was his love. He had nothing once more. He decided to go and look for friends. He found them. Himeko Shirogane, Shukawa Readman and Gendo Asakura became his new friends. All of them had one thing in common. They had been betrayed by humanity in one way or another. Betrayed by loved ones, betrayed by family, and betrayed by people they trusted. Ryuga gave them their new power to exact their revenge and together the four of them formed Lucky Clover. As silly as the name was like Gendo mentioned, there was a deeper meaning to it. They were individuals blessed with the power to change the worlds. In each world they visited they became feared by humans. They killed anyone who got in their way and killed anyone whenever they were bored. They enjoyed the act of killing and the fact that nobody could stop them. It was fun at first but then became boring as well. There was just no challenge. Then, Ryuga remembered a world he'd visited that would be fun and challenging for them all.

And that was how they ended up here, as enemies of the Kamen Riders. It was also in this world that he found his Jinx again. However, he also met another girl that began to fill up the void of his heart. He'd met her when she was being assaulted. He'd saved her life, a first in a very long time. He'd even comforted her and helped her back to her home. He would never help a human and yet he did.

Was it true that deep down he was still Ryuki Hasuma? Was it true that he still possessed that youth's ideals and sentimentalities?

He tried to deny it and yet he couldn't deny that he had shown genuine kindness to a human.

What was going on? He was confused about it and then when he found the answer he found it ludicrous. How could he have fallen for another human when his heart belonged to Jinx? It was then that he realised that Jinx was the beloved of Ryuki, not Ryuga. He was no longer that boy. He was a new man with a new heart and that heart was being filled with Ai.

* * *

"**RAGE AND FURY"**

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ai as she poured Ryuga a cup of coffee. He picked up the cup and stared at the dark liquid before looking up to stare at Ai. The purple-haired girl shivered under his gaze. It was like his red eyes were piercing directly into her soul.

"Have you been telling anyone that I was your boyfriend?" he asked bluntly. She let out a gasp of surprise at the blunt question, which made him smirk. "So, I take it that means yes, am I right?"

Ai blushed and looked down at her hands which were clasped on her knees. "Yes, I have. I met some old friends in school and I just told them."

"Did you mention my name?" Ryuga asked.

"Of course not," said Ai. "I know you're a very private person, Ryuga-san." Private as in secretive. There were things about Ryuga that would make Ai cringe.

"And yet you couldn't resist the urge to tell them you had a boyfriend," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. He put his cup down on the table before scooting in closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She blushed at the contact.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because…" Ai averted her gaze. Looking at his eyes made her feel faint and oddly warm. One time her glasses had even fogged up. "Because I told a lie."

"A lie?"

Ai had not been sure whether Ryuga was her boyfriend or a very close friend. They hung out together and spent time together, but Ai wasn't sure what Ryuga thought of her. She was attracted to him. He was handsome and had an air of mystery about him. His long silvery hair was just so eye-catching. She wondered if he was a model in secret. But if that was the case then why weren't their any pictures of him in the fashion magazines? There was so much about him that she didn't know and he would avoid questions about his past like he was hiding something. She had decided not to pry since it bothered him so much.

"Yes, I lied about you being my boyfriend," said Ai. Ryuga leaned his face close and Ai stammered. '_So close…_'

"Have I ever said I wasn't?" he asked her rhetorically. Ai was stunned and Ryuga pressed his lips against hers. She let out a gasp but hen relaxed. Her eyes closed as she kissed back. Ryuga smirked against her lips as he deepened the kiss, eyes opening a little to view her expression of pure bliss. He was enjoying this was well.

He broke the kiss and smirked as Ai's face turned red from the kiss as steamed seemed to be shooting out of her ears. Her reaction was cute as she twiddled her fingers, blushing bright red and looking similar to a tomato right now.

"Now it's official," he said, smirking. "You're my girlfriend now and I'm your boyfriend."

"Hai!" she squeaked and blushed at how that sounded. Ryuga let out a laugh and Ai joined him.

Looks like all those years of loneliness had finally ended.

Of course Ryuga became worried too. Ai was human and as such had human ideals. There was no doubt in his mind that she would shun him if she were to find out about the things he'd done.

She would never know.

* * *

When Hiro Stratos saw Ryuga enter the apartment building he thanked his good fortune for delivering the S-Class criminal to him. The bounty on Ryuga was a huge one and Hiro sought to claim it for himself and prove he was a better bounty hunter than Kenzaki.

He watched as Ryuga exited the building. He didn't care why Ryuga was there. He only cared that he was there and alone. Hiro was confident that with the new skills he'd gained he would be able to take Ryuga down.

Hiro stood in Ryuga's way and the red-eyed Orphenoch King stared at Hiro who was standing in his way.

"Ryuga, you're mine," said Hiro as he pointed his fingers at him like a gun.

"Do I know you?" Ryuga asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Hiro flashed Ryuga his card and slid it into his gun before pushing the barrel forward. He aimed at the sky and shouted, "Henshin!" as he pulled the trigger.

"**MASKED RIDE: CRISIS!"**

Ryuga watched curiously as the armor formed. When the color filled in, he finally recognised who this was.

"So, it's you again," said Ryuga.

"Right, and I'm taking you in," said Crisis before he aimed and fired at Ryuga. Ryuga didn't even dodge. Instead he created an invisible shield of psychic energy around himself to repel the shots as he took out his Z-Deck. The belt formed around his waist before he locked the deck in.

The black sphere repelled Crisis, sending him reeling as Ryuga's armor formed. Now as Zodiac Knight Onyx, Ryuga was ready to deal with Crisis personally.

Onyx charged at Crisis, dodging shots, and then hurled his fist at the Rider's face. Crisis sidestepped the strike and tried to bash his gun against Onyx's head only for Onyx to block with his forearm and then punching Crisis in the stomach to send him staggering back. Onyx gave Crisis several more jabs, forcing the gunslinger to stagger with each blow before sending him falling with a powerful kick.

"Is that all?" taunted Onyx as he crossed his arms. Rising to his feet, Crisis slid a card into his gun.

"**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**"

Crisis faded from view. Onyx snorted. As if a trick like that would work against him. He had experience fighting invisible foes. This would be no different.

He twisted and backhanded his invisible attacker, forcing Crisis back to visibility. He then grabbed Crisis by his throat and hauled him up before tossing him away. Crisis landed roughly on the ground and groaned.

"Invisibility doesn't work on me," said Onyx. He tapped to the spot where his ears were hidden under the helmet. "We Orphenochs have sharper senses than you humans, hearing included."

Crisis then lunged at Onyx, using the incredible speed his armor granted him. He threw a punch but Onyx easily dodged. He tried again, throwing his fist at Onyx and even swinging his gun at his black-clad adversary, and yet Onyx was still able to evade him. Suddenly, Onyx grabbed his fist and gave a twist that caused Crisis to yell out in pain. He aimed his gun at Onyx and pulled the trigger, causing sparks to fly as the shot collided with Onyx's chest. Onyx's grip on Crisis loosened as he scrambled away from the Knight whose chest was smoking from when the shot was fired.

"My turn," said Onyx and he dashed towards Crisis. He was much faster than Crisis expected as he was struck from all sides. Onyx hit him with a barrage of punches as he ran around the gun-wielding Rider. An uppercut flung Crisis into the air but Onyx grabbed onto his opponent's ankle and brought him down hard on the ground. Crisis let out a cry of pain as his back collided violently with the ground, cracks now surrounding his body from the impact. Crisis aimed and fired only for Onyx to lean backwards. Crisis pulled his leg out of Onyx's gripped and rolled away, getting up on one knee. He then drew a card as did Onyx. They then slotted their cards into their respective devices.

"_Attack Vent!_"

"**MASKED RIDE: DRACO!**"

Dragblacker roared as he was summoned and Crisis pulled the trigger, summoning Zodiac Knight Draco. He watched as the dragon spat fireballs at him and rolled out of the way. He slipped a new card into his gun and warned, "This is going to hurt," before shooting Draco in the back.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: DRA-DRA-DRA-DRACO!**"

Instantaneously, Draco transformed into Draco Dragredder and unleashed a roar before flying into the air to face his dark counterpart. Crisis then went and charged towards Onyx who was activating another card.

"_Sword Vent!_"

With his Black Drag Saber in hand, he blocked Crisis' gun and swung his fist. Crisis blocked the punch and swung his leg at Onyx's head, knocking him to the side. He pulled back and shot at Onyx. Onyx staggered from each of the shots.

"Chance!" Crisis cheered and rushed forward again, striking Onyx from all sides. While Onyx was able to dodge a few of the hits, Crisis found openings and took advantage of those, landing blows against the Black Dragon Knight. He then kicked Onyx in the midsection as he drew a card and activated it.

"**MASKED RIDE: RIOTROOPERS!**"

Crisis summoned forth his troops, a trio of men in identical copper colored armor and black bodysuits with grey oval-shaped visors and short antennae. Each wielded a gun with a bayonet attachment at the barrel. The Riotroopers surrounded Onyx and attacked, forcing Onyx to engage them as Crisis hung back. Crisis looked up to see that his Draco Dragredder was a match for Dragblacker. However, it was time to end this. He drew a card that depicted his emblem, but in gold, and slipped it into his gun.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

The nine spinning card rings appeared between him and his target as he took aim. Draco Dragredder and the Riotroopers were absorbed before Crisis pulled the trigger, sending out a burst of black and green energy at Onyx. The blast hit the Black Knight and exploded. Crisis looked at the flames in satisfaction. "I was hoping to get him alive, but I guess dead is just as good. I can collect my reward anyway."

Suddenly, Onyx appeared behind him and said, surprising him, "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Crisis turned to shoot but all of a sudden his entire body froze as a red light glowed under Onyx's visor. "I'm an S-Class Bounty for a reason," said Onyx before he snapped his fingers. Crisis screamed as his entire body exploded in pain as sparks erupted from many points of his armor. He fell to his knees and groaned.

"Is that all?" Onyx asked.

"Not quite!" Crisis slipped a card into his C-Driver Gun.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Crisis pulled the trigger and a barrage of shots rained down on Onyx. Crisis then slotted another card into his gun.

"**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**"

Crisis turned invisible and fled. Onyx snorted, "Coward."

* * *

Several Days Later...

"Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah!" Kokoro cried as she threw her punches at Tatsu who caught them in his hands. His hands were covered in padded gloves. This was obviously a training session since Kokoro was dressed in a karate gi with a white belt. As for Tatsu, he was wearing the uniform of Shinigami trainees. He never actually attended the Shinigami Academy, having taken private lessons from Warren and others, but he did wear the uniform to mark his level as a Shinigami. Whenever he was training he would wear the uniform. In a scabbard at his hip was his Zanpakutou, disguised as a Shinai until actual combat situations.

"Alright, you're doing great, Kokoro-chan," encouraged Tatsu. "20 more!"

"Hai!" Kokoro continued the drill with determination.

Manami Katsura watched from her porch table as she drank some tea. She smiled at the two children. One was her grandson and the other was her daughter. The two made quite the pair. At first she'd been worried about her daughters being associated with someone who faced danger on a daily basis, but then she realized that what Ryuji did was necessary to protect the people he loved. He didn't mean to be a violent person. That was just how he was raised. In his opinion, peace was something that needed to be fought for.

"Would you like some cookies, madam?" Loki offered as he came over with a pot of freshly made tea and a plate of his Loki Cookies. He was in his Imagin form. Since Ryuji had revealed himself as a Rider, there was no need for him to disguise himself as a human outside the Katsura residence. Manami had also been introduced to the rest of the Imagin. To think her daughters had powerful partners that would come to their aid. Ryuji himself had four Imagin, with Loki being his first one, and the other showing up suddenly one day.

Manami had missed so much in her daughters' lives and so she was going to make up for it by spending time with them. She was still a bit apprehensive about her eldest daughter fighting the evil monsters, but all she could do was be supportive since Kotonoha didn't want to see Ryuji fight alone and getting hurt.

Ryuji was the biggest mystery of all. It was hard to believe that he was her daughter's boyfriend, now fiancé, but that was the truth. Ryuji was also from another world and she and her husband were finally able to meet Ryuji's mother, who was a wealthy woman who owned her own fashion empire and modelling agency. Ryuji didn't look like he came from such a well-off and high-class family, but he proved to have exceptionally good manners when he was required to act the part. If only he would go and cut his hair.

Manami felt safe with having Kamen Riders living in her house. No monsters or villains would dare to attack her home without facing fatal repercussions.

Manami then watched as both Kokoro and Tatsu stood across from each other, holding their bamboo swords. Kokoro went on the offensive as Tatsu was on the defensive, blocking her blows with his own bamboo sword with ease. He shown no exertion as Kokoro attacked aggressively. Kokoro was a little sloppy, but she was getting better and improving. Manami felt that one day Tatsu could open his own Kendo Studio and pass down his skills to others. He told her that his skills as a Shinigami were not something he could pass down to others so easily, but the sword skills could be used for self defence. Sides, he was personally taught how to use a sword by Kenpachi Zaraki and Tatsu could only imagine that the man's simple presence would overwhelm his grandmother and cause him to pass out. At least Manami knew a few things from talking to Warren, her eldest daughter's homeroom teacher. While young he was experienced and possessed knowledge beyond textbooks. Tatsu also respected him and Ryuji did too, to a certain degree despite his reluctance to show any respect to Warren. Kotonoha would insist that Ryuji and Warren were close, almost like brothers, which was hard to believe with the way Ryuji would respond to Warren's teasing, sometimes rather violently.

Speaking of teasing, sometimes Manami enjoyed teasing Ryuji as well. She would sometimes hug him, pressing his face between her impressive mounds. Usually boys would have nosebleeds from such an action but Ryuji instead would instead pry himself away and remark that even if Manami was incredibly attractive, his heart belonged to Kotonoha and he also bluntly confessed that he preferred Kotonoha's bosom. Sides, it felt wrong to have such lewd thoughts about the mother of the woman you're about to be married to.

Her husband also accepted Ryuji, which was surprising since the man was stern and strict. The man was also a huge softie and loved his daughters deeply. He had first wanted to disapprove his daughter from having relations with Ryuji when he first heard of him but then he found out more about how Ryuji was willing to risk himself to protect his daughter. Added that he was a Rider meant that the boy knew responsibility and the value of hard work. Manami had been amazed too when she found out that Ryuji was paid for being a Rider.

Being a Rider was a huge responsibility and a huge burden on someone. To risk one's life for others and wearing a mask to hide one's face was noble. Ryuji wasn't interested in glory, fame or recognition. All he cared about was protecting this world and the people that lived in it. In short, Ryuji was a selfless and noble individual despite his rough and tough looks.

"I'm glad you're talking all this well," said Loki as he poured Manami more tea. It was a sweet tasting blend.

"Well, if I worry too much it will become stressful and too much stress will give me wrinkles," said Manami as she placed a hand against her cheek.

"I doubt you'll ever get wrinkles, Manami-san," said Loki. "You're quite an attractive woman."

"Oh, stop it," Manami giggled. "You're making this old lady blush."

Loki and Manami had become close friends, even if Loki fashioned himself as more as a butler for Ryuji. Loki cared for Ryuji like a father would care for their son. He and Ryuji had fought alongside each other for years now and trusted each other. Unfortunately, sometimes Ryuji could get stubborn and ignore Loki but Loki knew that Ryuji never did it intentionally. Ryuji was just born that way.

"Alright, let's take 5," said Tatsu. He picked up a bottle of water and tossed it to Kokoro who caught it in her hands. "Re-hydrate yourself. We're going to be practicing some kata afterwards."

"Hai!" nodded Kokoro excitedly.

* * *

In the meantime, Kotonoha and Ryuji were in the backseat of Warren's car. Vash was riding shotgun. The two teens in the back seat were sharing some Pocky. Now, only one was left inside the box and Ryuji grinned as he reached over to steal it.

"And the last Pocky is mine!" said Ryuji triumphantly as he snatched the chocolate coated biscuit stick out of the box Kotonoha was holding.

"Hey, no fair!" frowned Kotonoha.

"You gotta be quicker than that, Koto-chan," he teased as he waved the Pocky stick in front of her. Kotonoha then bit down on it and pulled it out of Ryuji's grasp. "Hey!"

"You gotta be quicker than that, right, Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha teased as she held the treat between her teeth. Ryuji frowned and then darted forward, biting on the other end. Both looked at each other before chewing down, the stick growing shorter between them. Kotonoha then blushed as she saw how close their faces were. Ryuji, however, was unfazed and smiled before he took one last bite and pressed his lips against Kotonoha's.

From the front passenger seat of the car, Vash was watching the little show with interest as Ryuji and Kotonoha made out in the back seat.

"Ryuji-kun, that tickles!"

"Oh, come on! You know you like it!"

"You're like a perverted old man, Ryuji-kun!"

"You're just too cute to resist, Koto-chan!"

"Yeah, reach over…" Vash grinned but then received a foot to the face. "Ow…" he groaned.

"Eyes in front, perv," Ryuji warned.

"You know better than to watch a couple having some private fun," Warren added. He was the one driving.

"Warren, they were doing it in the backseat of your car!" Vash pointed out.

"They were just innocently kissing. They know better than to go too far back there."

Vash frowned and settled back into his seat as Ryuji pulled Kotonoha onto his lap to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled at a few of his choice words. He could be so sweet and romantic despite his tough guy image.

"OK, we're here," said Warren.

"Thank you, Warren-sensei," beamed Kotonoha as she slipped off Ryuji's lap to open the door before pulling the hapless boy out with her.

"Did you really have to agree to drive them here?" asked Vash as the door closed.

"Why not? Kotonoha asked nicely and it'd be good for Ryuji," said Warren with a smile.

"Yeah, but a wedding chapel tour?" Vash cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it too early for them to be thinking about marriage?"

"They look like they'll be getting there."

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha joined the rest of the tour and Kotonoha smiled brightly, astounded by the beauty of the whole chapel. "It's so beautiful. Just like in my dreams."

"Yeah, it is," admitted Ryuji. The initial discomfort still lingered. She latched onto his arm. "Koto-chan?"

"Come on, let's go! I think we should sample some food!"

That caught Ryuji's attention. '_Sample food? Now you're talking._'

* * *

"Wow, what a spread," said Ryuji as he saw the food served in front of them. "Even I can tell it's expensive."

"That's Foie Gras, and that's caviar," Kotonoha explained. "They are very good."

"And free," Ryuji added, grinning, "My favourite price."

They were also being served some champagne and took sips of their drinks while smiling to each other.

"A toast to the future?" Kotonoha asked hopefully.

"Of course," answered Ryuji. "To our future. Cheers."

They tapped their glassed together before drinking from said glasses.

* * *

"Eh!? You want to get fitted for a wedding dress?" asked Ryuji as Kotonoha pulled him into what appeared to be a wedding boutique.

"And you're getting fitted for a tuxedo," she added. "It'll be fun, trust me."

"Well, today's been good so far," he mumbled. "Why not?"

"Excuse me, madam," said Kotonoha to an old seamstress who was wearing a kimono. "Do you mind getting us fitted for a dress and tuxedo?"

The woman cocked her eyebrow at them. "Aren't you both a little young to be getting married?" Of course, despite her words, she took out her measuring tape and began to take measurements of both teens. "Honestly, kids should act like kids. Marriage is adult business."

* * *

"And we still end up getting dressed up," said Ryuji as he looked at the tuxedo he was in. He looked himself in the mirror. "Hm…not bad for a monkey suit."

"And here's your bride," the seamstress said. Ryuji turned and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he gawked at Kotonoha who was a vision of beauty. Her sleeveless dress was white and reached down to the floor with a veil and elbow length gloves.

"How do I look?" Kotonoha asked shyly.

"Like an angel that has been sent down from Heaven," answered Ryuji. Kotonoha blushed at the compliment. Her fiancée sure knew the right things to say.

"OK, stand together and let me take a picture," said the old seamstress as she set an instant camera upon a tripod. "Come on, come on, we haven't got all day."

Ryuji and Kotonoha stood next to each other, just gazing at one another. She hid her face behind the bouquet in her hands but he pushed her hands down to gaze at her face.

"You look so beautiful," he confessed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

They both looked to the camera and smiled.

* * *

Now it was time for a mock wedding. Both Kotonoha and Ryuji stood at the altar with a minister at the podium, reading their vows.

"Do you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answered without hesitation. She beamed at him.

"And do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered as he gazed upon her, returning her soft smile.

The two kissed. One day this would be real. This was just practice for the real thing.

* * *

Later, Ryuji and Kotonoha were at an ice cream parlour, having ice cream together. They were eating it from one big bowl.

"I'd like to get married there," said Kotonoha fondly, "One day."

"I'll make it happen, then," Ryuji promised.

"You promise?" Kotonoha questioned hopefully.

"I swear it," he confirmed. She kissed him on the lips and he licked them. "Tasty lips."

She giggled at his comment before they continued eating their ice cream. Of course, peaceful moments like this never seemed to last for them. This was because all of a sudden a huge rhinoceros-like beast was charging straight for them, tossing tables and chairs out of the way as it stampeded towards them. Civilians fled in fear of the creature as Ryuji turned and glared. He grabbed Kotonoha about the waist and jumped away to safety when the beast smashed into their table, ruining their ice cream as the bowl smashed to the ground and the ice cream splattered.

"Alright, buddy," said Ryuji as he stared the monster down. From its appearance it looked like Shadowcobra's own Zodiac Beast, the rhino Metalceros. Of course, this was not the same creature. Its name was Metalgelas. It let out a snort and charged towards Ryuji. "Out of the way!" shouted Ryuji as he shoved Kotonoha aside and grabbed the horn of the creature. He dug his heels into the ground as he summoned up his strength to deal with this thing. He managed to haul it off the ground and then toss it over his shoulder. The beast landed on its back and rocked about trying to get back to its feet.

Ryuji clapped his hands together and boasted, "No stupid animal can take me down!" His nose then caught a horrible scent and he looked to see who it was. It was Gunjo. "Huh?"

Kotonoha gasped. "Gunjo-sensei!" She hadn't seen the man since he got fired after Ryuji had exposed him for the horrible man he was.

"You little shit," Gunjo snarled. His hair was dishevelled as were his clothes and his eyes were bloodshot. "Because of you my life is hell!"

"It's your own fault," countered Ryuji. "If you weren't such a self righteous son of a bitch then I wouldn't have had to do that."

"Damn you!!!" Gunjo yelled hatefully. "My life is ruined! I lost my job because of you! I lost my credibility because of you!"

"Blah, blah, blah," mocked Ryuji as he rolled his eyes. "You've got nobody to blame but yourself, Gunjo."

"You're mine!" Gunjo dug out his Z-Deck and thrust it forward, shocking Kotonoha. Ryuji just stared as the electricity travelled down Gunjo's arm and to his waist, forming the belt. "Henshin!" He locked the deck in and the two Riders stared as Gunjo's body was surrounded by a silver energy sphere as two rings swept over his body, donning him in armor.

"So, it was you," said Ryuji when he saw the armor, recognizing it. "Guess you made a deal with the devil."

"To get my life back, I'll end yours!!!" Thrust roared as he dashed towards Ryuji. Thrust was underestimating Ryuji. He thought that with his new power he could take down the young man who'd ruined his life and stole everything he'd worked for. However, Ryuji was proving to be like an annoying pest as he dodged Thrust's swings. He evaded all of the bone-crushing blows with ease, keeping his hands in his pockets. "Damn you! Stand still!" Thrust shouted as he swung but Ryuji ducked and then used a sweep kick to knock Thrust to the ground.

Thrust growled and got back to his feet. He swung at Ryuji's face but then Ryuji leaned his body to the side before he took his hands out of his pockets. His hands glowed with gold energy as he focused his Genki into them. He thrust his hands forward and slammed them against Thrust's chestplate.

"Genki Hou!" announced Ryuji and a blast of Genki sent Thrust flying backwards. He skidded across the ground, sliding past the chairs and tables that were on the ground.

Thrust pushed himself up and demanded, "What are you?"

"Just a Kamen Rider," said Ryuji as he slung his Dyno Belt around his waist. He pressed the red button and swiped the pass over the buckle. "Henshin!"

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

Thrust gawked as Ryuji transformed into Kamen Rider Ifrit. He hadn't known about this. It was impossible. How could the one that ruined his life be a Kamen Rider!?

"!!!" Thrust bellowed as he charged towards Ifrit. He swung his fist at the same time Ifrit did and their fists collided with their helmets, sending both flying by the explosive force of their colliding punches. Ifrit landed on his feet as did Thrust. The Rhino Knight then drew a card from his belt and tossed it up to the Visor slot located on his left shoulderpad.

"_Strike Vent!_"

Ifrit was armed with his DynoGasher Axe when Thrust's Metal Horn gauntlet appeared on his arm. The two then charged at each other, swinging their weapons at each other. Kotonoha merely watched in fascination as the two battled it out.

* * *

On the roof of a building, two Knights were fighting a Horror. The fight had gone long enough and it was time to finish it.

"_Strike Vent!_"

"_Copy Vent!_"

Draco had summoned his Drag Claw as Sting created a copy. Draco and Sting drew their equipped arms back and then thrust them forward. The Knights fired twin streams of flames at the Horrors. The attacks hit the Horror and exploded, sending the demons to oblivion.

"Nice job, Otouto," Sting complimented his comrade. Draco rubbed the back of his helmet with a smile. It was just like old times when they were partners. Draco's ears then heard something and he went over and looked down.

"Nii-san, look," Draco said as he pointed down. Sting inspected it and saw Ifrit fighting with Thrust.

"This looks serious, Otouto," said Sting. "Let's go."

"Hai!"

* * *

Ifrit's axe had shattered Thrust's Metal Horn and so Ifrit kept hacking and slashing at his opponent, causing sparks to fly. When the edge of the axe came down on Thrust's head, he caught his opponent's arm. He then ran towards a nearby window and dived in, taking Ifrit along for the ride. Thrust had created a portal to another place via the reflection.

"Ryuji-kun!" gasped Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha-san!"

Kotonoha turned her head to see Draco and Sting running towards her. "Kotonoha-san, where's Ryuji?" Draco asked. She pointed to the window.

"Let's go," ordered Sting.

"Hai!"

Draco and Sting dove into the window as well, following after Thrust and Ifrit. Kotonoha could only stare at the window, feeling helpless. Of course, someone else was also watching as well.

* * *

Thrust had taken Ifrit to an abandoned warehouse that was littered with rusted barrels and dust-covered crates. The two began to exchange brutal blows as they clashed with their enhanced strength. When Draco and Sting showed up, Thrust saw that he was now outnumbered as he saw the additions.

"Stay out of this!" Ifrit shouted to his brothers. "He's mine!" He threw a fist at Thrust who blocked with his forearm and then countered with a punch of his own into Ifrit's gut.

All of a sudden, several explosions erupted around them. When the smoke cleared, Onyx revealed himself, brandishing his Drag Sword and Drag Shield.

"Is this a private party, or can I join too?" asked Onyx before he charged right into the fight. He was targeting all of them, fighting indiscriminately. He slashed at Sting, Draco, Thrust and Ifrit before sending them all crashing into barrels and crates. "4 out of 4, not bad," gloated Onyx. His senses then told him to dodge and he did, barely avoiding a lance that was aimed at his head. He turned to see Dark, armed with both his Dark-Visor and Wing Lancer. Onyx, however, smirked.

This fight was turning into a free-for-all.

* * *

Sauron sat in a dark room, sitting in her throne. The darkness seemed infinite but it wasn't empty. Surrounding her were rectangular screens of various sizes and she could manipulate them with a mere thought. They showed her all that she needed to see and wanted to see. This was how she could spy on her enemies without them even knowing it.

Sauron tapped her chin as she watched the fight. Her only complaint was, "I wish I had popcorn…"

* * *

Thrust threw a fist at Ifrit who dodged only to receive a kick from Sting. He elbowed Sting in the faceplate before punching him in the chest. Ifrit retaliated by ramming his fist hard across Thrust's face, sending the Rhino Knight staggering.

"You damn punk!" Thrust yelled as he tossed a card up into the Visor on his left shoulder.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Thrust's Zodiac Beast, a humanoid rhino known as Metalgelas, charged right into Ifrit and rammed into him. Ifrit's feet dragged along the ground as he held the horn under his arm. The beast made him crash against a wall. Sting tried to activate a card but seeing this, Thrust did the same.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Evildiver came soaring in to attack Thrust who'd just activated a new card.

"_Confine Vent!_"

"Huh?" Sting gawked as Evildiver suddenly vanished.

"I won't let you beat me!" said Thrust as he activated a new card. "I won't let anybody beat me until I finish!"

"_Strike Vent!_"

Now armed with the Metal Horn again he charged at Sting and stabbed the sharp horn of his gauntlet into the pink Knight's chest, sending him crashing into several barrels. Thrust then drew a card and tossed it into his Visor's slot.

"_Final Vent!_"

Metalgelas came charging right behind Thrust who jumped up onto his Zodiac Beast's shoulders. He stood at a horizontal angle with his Metal Horn aimed at Sting as Metalgelas charged at high velocity while carrying him like a spearhead as energy collected at the tip of his Metal Horn for a devastating attack.

"JIGOKUHA!" Ifrit roared as he performed his Gengi. The energy formed into a savage beast that collided with Thrust, knocking him away before he could hit Sting.

Dark and Draco, on the other hand, were battling Onyx as the Black Dragon Knight slashed at them with his flame-covered Black Drag Saber. Draco was countering his hits as Dark backed him up by slashing with his sword. However, Onyx blocked with his Black Drag Shield and then shoved Dark backwards before using the shield to bash Draco in the chest and knock him backwards. Draco landed on his feet and then went and charged at Onyx, swinging his sword at his dark counterpart. The two exchanged blows, slashing with their swords and blocking with their shields.

At the moment, someone was spying on the fight. He was the Knight who'd interrupted Draco and Onyx's fight awhile back. While Draco identified him as ARMS, his name was Zodiac Knight Torque.

Torque had hidden behind a pillar while Knights and Rider went at each other. Reaching to his side, he drew his gun and drew his card from his deck. It was his Final Vent card. It was ninety percent guaranteed to bring a kill whenever it was used. Collateral damage was always certain in the process.

"Six at once," Torque mused as he pulled open the magazine of his gun, the Magnu-Visor, to reveal a chamber for his cards. He then slipped the card inside and shut it. "A Full House. I guess this is my lucky day."

"_Final Vent!_"

Magnugiga rose from a temporary reflective mirror before it stomped into full view of the Riders. Torque casually stepped up behind him as the Zodiac Beast raised its arms and opened all its weapon chambers. The cannons in its legs lowered as well. Since Magnugiga was not the most subtle of the Zodiac Beasts, it was easy for the others to see him. Of course, it was already too late.

"Sayonara," Torque said before he pulled the trigger.

Magnugiga instantly unleashed a hailstorm of missiles, bullets, and lasers from its heavy artillery. The air was filled with all sorts of explosives or projectiles. There were several loud explosions and roads, ceilings, and cars were blown to rubble. Cries from the Knights and Rider could be heard as the roars of the explosions died down. As the smoke began to clear, Torque stepped out from behind Magnugiga to check on the results. If he got all four of them then he was that much closer to gaining his wish.

"Uhhhh," a voice groaned.

Torque stiffened as he saw something moving in the smoke. His eyes widened when he saw Sting, Ifrit, Dark and Draco stumbling out from behind some rubble. They had smoking armor, but they were alive. They had used some of the rubble to block the worst of the attack. Directly in front of Torque was Thrust, standing still.

"Damn, that must be some thick armor," Torque gaped.

"Yeah, he makes a great shield too," someone other than Thrust answered.

To Torque's horror Thrust fell to the ground, revealing Onyx completely unharmed. The bastard had used Thrust as a shield from the attack! Onyx just flexed his neck muscles before he looked to the scrambling Thrust. Snorting, he got some distance from him as he managed to get back up. Onyx didn't seem to care. Sliding the chamber of his Drag-Visor open, he drew his own card, another Final Vent. He then turned around and slid the card inside.

"_Final Vent!_"

"Damn you!!!" Thrust lunged for Onyx and swung his fist at him. Onyx grabbed his fist and tossed him to the ground.

"Just die," said Onyx as he heard his Zodiac Beast's arrival.

A loud roar cut through the air before the large black dragon known as Dragblacker, Onyx's contract, roared out of the smoke and flew towards its master. Onyx targeted Thrust as he was getting up. The Black Dragon Knight levitated over the ground as Dragblacker reared back its head and fired a blast of blue flames that launched Onyx forward as he executed a flying kick that was aimed straight at Thrust.

He collided with Thrust, landing an explosive kick against the Rhino Knight's chest. Onyx landed on his feet as Thrust crashed into a wall as small sparks and explosions ripped across his armor.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Thrust screamed out before his armor failed and his body exploded in a haze of fire. At the destruction of its master, Metalgelas bellowed as it too faded away like its master had, only less explosively. Left behind were the broken fragments of his Z-Deck.

"Now, your turn," Onyx laughed as he turned back to face the remaining Knights and Rider. Dragblacker roared in agreement. Dragredder also appeared and roared back as Draco faced his dark counterpart.

* * *

Sauron sighed. "Looks like I lost another one. What a pity." Thrust was gone. Well, he was useful while he lasted. At least Onyx was able to do his job. It didn't matter if he killed Thrust anyway. Though she'd given the man power, he still proved to be useless and weak. "This is getting boring." She got off her seat and opened a portal. "I wonder if the Green Lantern wants to play?"

* * *

As Onyx and Draco prepared to do battle, something rose up from Thrust's remains. It seemed to be a dark mist and more of it was rising up before taking form. The ground shook as its feet met the ground. The creature that now stood at ten feet and made of armoured muscle let out a loud bellow as it reared its head back. Its crimson horns glowed as it stared down at the Knights and Rider with ruby red eyes. The Rhino Horror let loose a loud roar as lightning shot out of its horn and at the warriors, sending them flying with an explosion. The Rhino Horror resembled a bigger and scarier looking version of Metalgelas and it also possessed Gunjo's fury. The two dragons shifted their attention from each other and flew at the newest monster. It began to swat at them as it roared furiously.

"Now I know why he stank," Ifrit groaned. "He had a Horror in him."

"Che," spat Onyx, "Looks like before I can take you bozos out I have to take this thing out first."

Draco's eyes went towards everyone. Now was not the time to be fighting each other. Now was the time to band together. "Minna-san, we have to work together!"

"Work with him!?" Ifrit jabbed his finger at Onyx. "And him!?" he gestured to Torque rudely. He was still pissed at being blown away by Torque's Final Vent earlier.

"Don't argue, Kyodai," said Sting in a commanding voice. "That thing is our opponent now."

Ifrit reluctantly agreed. He would do this, but he didn't have to like it.

* * *

Kenzaki was at the supermarket shopping for groceries. Neko was busy taking care of the twins and making dinner. Kumiko and Koneko were helping Neko with the housework so they couldn't do this and Shiori had her own responsibilities on the GaroLiner. There was also no way he would ask his four Imagin to go shopping. There was no telling what they would buy.

So, Kenzaki had to be the one to go out and buy groceries. Having a family meant having more responsibilities and shopping for groceries was one of them.

As Kenzaki went past the frozen food section, he sensed danger. This wasn't paranoia though as the danger was confirmed. Crimson light bathed the entire supermarket, freezing time. Due to his abilities, he could move about in these Stasis Fields.

"Sauron," murmured Kenzaki as he turned to see the Overlord of Horrors leaning against one of the shelves and eating an apple. She finished it before tossing the core away.

"That was a good apple," said Sauron as she put her mask back on. "Hello, Kenzaki."

Kenzaki wasted no time and instantly transformed, "Lunar Henshin!"

"**LUNAR FORM!**"

"Always ready to fight, but never have time for talk," said Sauron as she caught Grimm-Bat in her hand. "Henshin!" She snapped Grimm-Bat to her belt and summoned her armor. There was a red aura surrounding her as a green aura surrounded Garoh. The two then lunged at each other without another word.

Sauron and Garoh shot out of the supermarket and soared through the air, leaving trails of crimson and emerald light. They clashed, crashing into each other with explosive force. Beams of crimson and emerald light flew around, trying to get a hit but missing as the two adversaries fought. Kenzaki was in his Garoh Lunar Form, the Green Lantern emblem on his chestplate displayed proudly. As for Sauron, the eye in the own armour's chestplate was replaced by the infamous Red Lantern symbol. He didn't recognize it though, but he did recognize the demon that'd made him and his family suffer. Garoh just couldn't keep his anger under control whenever Sauron was concerned since she had done a lot to make her suffer. As soon as Garoh saw her his rage seemed to increase and Sauron took advantage of that.

As for Sauron, she was having fun as she battled with Garoh in her specialized Stasis Field. With the power of her Red lantern Power Ring, she was able to alter the battlefield to her liking. In short, the place looked like hell and the blood red sky provided a fitting atmosphere for this epic Clash of the Lanterns. Also, there were other perks that came with power. "Is poor widdle Kenny-poo having a bit of twouble?" she taunted. "Not surprising really for such a total failure."

Garoh gritted his teeth and fired a barrage of green beams at Sauron but she dodged them all effortlessly. She then concentrated, creating blood red duplicates of herself using the Red Lantern powers and sending them at Garoh. "Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah nyah!" They laughed as they attacked. "Can't catch me, Kenny-boy!" Snarling with rage, Garoh was hit again and again without being able to land a single blow himself. When finally, he managed to hit one of the clones, it detonated, exploding fantastically in his face. The rest of the copies wore expressions of mock surprise.

"Oh, you got me! Or at least one of me… Good job, little boy." Their expressions then changed to one of sadistic amusement. "Tag, we're It!" they chorused. "Ready or not, here we come!" All the duplicates rushed and slammed into him then before exploding as well. Garoh crashed to the ground, hard, creating a crater on impact as Sauron hovered down. She stood at the rim of the crater, looking down at the defeated Lantern whose ring was losing its glow.

"Aw…what's the matter? Need a recharge?" Sauron asked mockingly. Garoh aimed at her with his ring but it crackled. He stared at it in despair.

"Crap…" muttered Garoh. He then drew Tenrou, his body blazing with Violet Kageki (Extreme Fierce Ki) as he got up and charged at Sauron. A red shield and sword appeared in her hands and she blocked the Legendary Tenrou with the shield before striking with the sword, stabbing directly into the Green Lantern emblem in Garoh's chest. He couldn't feel pain, but that didn't mean Sauron couldn't make him. She sent a surge of power through him and he let out a yell of pain before she sent him flying through several buildings with an explosive blast.

"Going away so soon, Kenny?" she called after him. "But the party is just getting started!" He crashed through several buildings, making holes in them, before he slowed down and crashed hard into the final one in the row. He then dropped down and crashed into the ground with a mighty thud. Sauron followed the path of destruction before she found Garoh in the hole he'd made.

"I can't believe you actually beat me," she said in mock surprise. "Guess it was a fluke." Enraged, Garoh hurled a fist empowered by Kageki at her face but she caught it in her hand and twisted before she slammed her own fist into his helmet, shattering it completely. She then tossed him over her shoulder and he bounced upon the street before skidding towards a lamppost. "Such a pathetic performance." She hovered towards him and knelt down. She took note of the trail of blood dripping from his mouth. She wiped some off with her finger and then wrote on his forehead. She wrote "**BITCH**'. "Now you're marked with your own blood." He took a swipe at her with his sword and sliced off her head. Of course, it didn't kill her as her head reattached to her neck with ease. Her fists glowed red and she began to pummel Kenzaki into a bloody pulp, laughing as she did so. "Couldn't save your brother, couldn't save your family, and now you can't even save yourself," she mocked. Instead of landing the final blow she stopped and rose up to her feet, using her cape to wipe off the blood staining her gauntlets. She did it with a certain air of disdain, as though disgusted to have the blood of such a pathetic failure on her. "Remember this, Kenzaki Tsukuba. Remember how Overlord Sauron defeated you." She then disappeared in a pillar of crimson light as the Stasis Field vanished, repairing everything that had been damaged by the fight. However, despite his injuries being healed, his pride was wounded as Sauron had completely humiliated him.

He was mad.

* * *

"Kuhuhu," giggled Kirisaki as she licked the blood off her blade, "Another delicious mission completed." She took out a picture of Kenzaki and kissed it. "This one is for you, Kenzaki."

Kirisaki, codename: Grim Reaper III, had just successfully completed her latest mission. Now she was off to collect her payment when all of a sudden a violet glow caught her attention. By reflex, she drew her sword and got ready to fight. She then got a clear look at what it was. It was a violet sphere and it was floating towards her. She didn't sense any danger coming from it, though. What she felt was an odd sort of warmth.

"_Shiruku Kirisaki. You have great loss in your heart,_" came a voice from the sphere.

She reached out and touched it and the sphere vanished, leaving behind a violet ring on her finger. She gazed upon her newest acquisition and uttered, "Pretty…So pretty…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Nice fights, huh? Well, Gunjo's gone but he left something behind. Can the Knights and one Rider work together? Onyx is their enemy and Torque is a wildcard. Wonder what will happen next? As for Garoh and Sauron, the Living Gate seemed to have left a mark on her opponent. Guess she wins this round.


	31. Prelude to Damnation

When Kenzaki returned home after his fight with Sauron, he was in a foul mood. Roughly, he pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him. When he glanced at the couch he saw Neko and Kumiko feeding Maya and Gou baby food. That nearly brought a smile back to his face but the memory of his humiliating defeat to Sauron just wouldn't fade away.

"Okaeri nasai, Ken-kun!" Neko greeted.

"Here are the groceries," he said gruffly as he put the plastic bags on the dining table. "I need to soak."

"Did something happen?" Kumiko asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," replied Kenzaki.

"But…"

SLAM!

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The loud noise had scared the twins, causing them to cry.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kenzaki snapped.

"Hey, what is your problem!?" Kumiko shot back. He didn't reply and instead went towards a door and opened it up before entering. He had gone back to the GaroLiner. Kumiko began to gently rock Gou back and forth as Neko did the same for Maya to stop them from crying.

Neko glanced at the door worriedly. '_Ken-kun, what happened?_'

* * *

"**PRELUDE TO DAMNATION"**

* * *

The Rhino Horror, dubbed Goliath, let loose a roar and swiped at the Riders. Draco, Ifrit, Dark, Sting and Onyx managed to avoid the beast's violent attack but the new arrival, Torque, was sent flying into a wall. Ifrit saw this and let out a snort, "Che, must be a newbie at this."

"I heard that!" snapped Torque as he drew a card and slotted it into his gun's chamber.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

A pair of shoulder cannons dropped down and equipped themselves to him. He took aim and fired twin bursts of energy at the monster. The blasts collided, exploding on impact. Sting decided to copy the green Knight with a card of his own.

"_Copy Vent!_"

A pair of identical cannons appeared on Sting's shoulders. He took aim and fired. The continuous bursts of energy that were slamming into Goliath and exploding just made the thing madder.

"Great, as if it wasn't already pissed at us," grumbled Ifrit. The Horror brought its hand down on Ifrit and he rolled away before he got crushed. When the beast lifted up its hand, it revealed a huge imprint on the ground. "Looks like it still remembers me."

Goliath roared and stomped down on Ifrit who caught its foot with his hands. In Mammoth Form Ifrit possessed incredible strength. He then pushed, tossing the Horror backwards.

"Why is it so mad at you?" Sting asked.

"The guy it possessed lost his job because of me," answered Ifrit nonchalantly.

"Oh." No wonder this thing was angry. It had inherited Thrust's grudge against Ifrit.

"Hey, the guy was a slime ball," Ifrit justified.

"_Strike Vent!_"

"_Strike Vent!_"

Two streams of flame hit the Horror, causing the creature to roar in pain. Onyx and Draco were the ones blasting it, wearing their respective Drag Claws. "This thing must be fire resistant," commented Onyx. He wasn't sure why he was helping them either. He could've just let them die for all he cared. They were his enemies after all.

"Then let's bring up the heat!" Draco declared as he focused and intensified his flames. The stream grew and pushed the Horror backwards. "Yatta!"

Torque continued to blast with his Giga Cannons, firing bursts of energy like cannonballs. The Horror thrashed causing the ground to shake. It then opened its mouth, its eyes gleaming red as a red glow appeared in its mouth. Sting shouted, "Scatter!" Everyone did and the beast fired, sending them and debris flying via an explosion when the blast hit the ground. Several crates and barrels were incinerated by the beast and a few steel drum containers got melted. The Knights and one Rider pushed themselves back to their feet, groaning. Dark decided to fight the thing up close and leapt high into the air while sliding a card into the chamber located in his sword.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Darkwing swooped in with a screech, slashing at the Horror with its wings. Dark then stabbed his Wing Lancer down on its snout. It tried to shake the Zodiac Knight off but Dark held on firmly as he drew a card and slotted it into his sword.

"_Nasty Vent!_"

A supersonic screech from Darkwing made Goliath go insane as it thrashed away further, crushing barrels, drums and crates under its feet as it tried to shake off Dark. Dark then leapt off the snout for Darkwing to latch onto his back, lending its power of flight. The mysterious Knight then drew another card and used it.

"_Trick Vent!_"

Dark conjured a quarter of clones and they all attacked. The beast swiped at them and they flew around, slashing with their swords. Goliath tried to swat at them but Dark and his clones were like pesky mosquitoes as they circled around it and struck where they found an opening. It fired bolts of red lightning from its horn, destroying clones unable to get out of the lightning's way. Finally, Dark himself was hit, causing him to crash into the ground, and raise up a cloud of dust and debris with his impact. Draco immediately ran to the mysterious Knight.

"Daijoubu?" Draco asked as he offered a hand. Dark took it and the Dragon Knight helped him up. Onyx snorted and refocused his efforts on taking the beast down.

* * *

"At least I finally got my popcorn," said Sauron as she planted herself back in her seat with a bag full of popcorn. She was about to rip it open when she heard a knock at her Viewing Chamber's door. "What is it?" she growled.

"Mistress," Rosalinda's voice came from the other side. "Zodiac Knight Axe has come to see you."

Sauron groaned and put her bag of popcorn down. "Send him in." The door opened and donned in full armor was Axe. Sauron was sure he didn't look pleased, "What do you want, Axe?"

"I want another shot at Tsukuba!" demanded Axe.

"As you are now it's like suicide," replied Sauron as she focused her attention to the screens. '_Not like I care, really. You're starting to bug me._'

"Are you saying that brat is better than me!?"

"Yes," Sauron replied without a second thought. "He has power beyond that of your own. To go against him now would be like digging your own grave."

Axe clenched his fists and then decided to say what he wanted to say, "Then give me more power!"

Sauron's grin widened. "It will cost you."

* * *

Draco and Onyx leapt up and planted their Drag Claws into the side of the Horror's face with explosive force. It toppled over onto its side as the two Knights landed. They then bombarded it with fireballs as Torque fired at it with his Giga Launcher, a hand held cannon that fired explosive shells. Sting placed a hand on Ifrit's shoulder and said, "It's best we finish this now." Ifrit got the message and nodded. He brought out his Liner Cross-Rod and put the Dyno Pass inside the chamber.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

Hearing this announcement had Draco banish his Drag Claw and reach down to his deck for a card. Torque and Onyx followed suit. Draco and Onyx slid open the chambers hidden in their armguards as Torque opened up the chamber of his gun. They slotted in their cards and closed their Visors.

"_Final Vent!_"

Draco and Onyx leapt high into the air as their dragons followed them, while Magnugiga rose up in front of Torque as it raised its arm cannons, lowered its leg cannons, and opened up its chest compartment to reveal loaded missiles. Ifrit had converted the Liner Cross-Rod into Gun Mode and was taking aim as the 'X' in the chamber glowed.

Draco and Onyx performed a Double Dragon Rider Kick as their dragon's flames launched them towards the Horror. They crashed into the beast with explosive force (emphasis on explosive) and it toppled backwards, leaving it wide open for Magnugiga's devastating barrage of missiles and lasers as Ifrit fired a Mammoth-AuraLiner at it. The attacks caused a huge explosion, blowing away debris and rubble as the Horror met its end.

"Heh," snickered Ifrit in satisfaction as he wiped the spot where his nose was with his thumb. Onyx gave a quick glance at the others before taking his leave. He had lost the mood to fight and he had something to do.

"Wait!" Sting called and Onyx stopped. He didn't turn around to face Sting though as he (Sting) spoke, "You're Ryuki, right?" Onyx bristled at the question. "I know. I was told about you. You lost someone you loved and you allowed it to create a void in your heart. That's why you're like this. You sure have grown up and changed, Otouto, and I'm not sure it's for the better but it's your life. Still, I was hoping that deep down you were still the same person I made my brother."

"So, you _are_ Tazuka," remarked Onyx. "I thought you were dead."

"I was, for awhile."

Onyx's only reply was, "It's good to see you again, but the person I was before is dead," before he continued on his way. "Ja ne."

"He's getting away!" said Ifrit as he and Draco started to give chase but Sting grabbed their arms and pulled them back. "Oi!"

"Nii-san!? Why!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Just let him go, for now," advised Sting.

Ifrit scoffed and asked as he pulled his arm away, "Why aren't we going after him?" He took aim at Onyx's back with his Liner Cross-Rod but Sting got in his way. "Oi, Aniki! Move out of the way!"

"Let it go," advised Sting firmly.

Ifrit reluctantly lowered his weapon, but then remembered that green Knight and looked around. "Damn!" Torque had bailed right after the Horror's destruction. As for Dark, he was still there.

"Arigatou," said Draco as he thanked the Bat Knight.

"You're welcome," replied Dark.

"Yeah, thanks," Ifrit added rudely, "But who the hell are you?"

"Call me Zodiac Knight Dark," the Bat Knight answered before spreading his wings and flying out of the warehouse through a hole in the roof.

"Great…more mystery Knights," mumbled Ifrit.

"Weren't you on a date?" reminded Sting.

"Oh, crap! Koto-chan!" Ifrit then transformed again.

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

He then ran out of the warehouse at full speed, hopefully to find Kotonoha still waiting for him.

Sting chuckled, "He's almost as absentminded as you are."

Draco frowned, "Hey, don't make fun of me, Nii-san." Sting continued to laugh as he gave Draco a few pats on the shoulder.

* * *

Ai checked her watch as she waited for Ryuga. "I wonder where he is. He's late." She felt a tap on her shoulder and gasped in shock. She quickly whirled around, whipping out some pepper spray. "Stay back! I have pepper spray!"

"Hey, Ai! Relax!" Ai opened her eyes and saw that it was Ryuga with his hands up defensively. "Now, put the pepper spray down, OK?" he requested calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ai apologized as she put the pepper spray back into her purse. "I thought you were someone bad." She was relieved to see that it was her boyfriend.

'_If only you knew how right you are_,' thought Ryuga with some amusement. She was so completely in the dark of his true nature. "Sorry about being late. I was held up by something."

"Well, now that you're here we can go," said Ai. "The last train departed ten minutes ago so the next one will be here soon."

"Well, that just means you and I can have some alone time while we wait," said Ryuga with a smile.

* * *

The mood in the GaroLiner's dining car was grim. The Imagin were sitting at one side of the car as Kenzaki sat alone on the other side with 3 empty cans of beer. He was guzzling down his fourth one right now. The Imagin were speaking in hushed tones.

"What's wrong with Onii-chan?" Koneko asked. "He's so angry, it's scary."

"What else is new?" commented Okami. "Let's just leave him alone."

"Maybe he isn't getting any from the wife," Buraki quipped. This got him a smack on the head from Byakko. "Ow!"

"Don't speak of such things openly! We have a child present!" said Byakko as he pointed to Koneko.

"What did Buraki-niichan mean by 'getting any'?" Koneko asked. Three of the older Imagin glared at the Imoogi.

"I can still hear you," stated Kenzaki as he glared at them.

Raion gulped and said, "Sorry, but well we just didn't want to disturb you."

"Then shut the hell up!" Kenzaki snapped as he crushed the can in his hand and slammed it on the tabletop. Koneko cringed and pressed her face against Byakko's chest.

"You're scaring the poor child!" admonished Byakko.

"Whatever," scoffed Kenzaki.

The door opened and Shiori greeted, "Welcome aboard! Oh, Neko-san, it's you!"

Neko looked towards Kenzaki and sat down next to him, despite the non-verbal warnings the Imagin were sending her. She then decided to get to the bottom of this, namely find out what was causing Kenzaki's anger. However, she needed to calm him down first and so she decided to put into practice the things she'd learnt from her mother. She gently grasped Kenzaki's face and turned him to her. She ignored the smell of beer reeking from him and then pulled him down for a deep kiss. Kenzaki seemed to resist a little before relaxing. She then reached down and placed her hand against his thigh, rubbing up and down on the area near his crotch. Buraki was about to yell out something but Okami and Raion quickly tied him up and gagged him before he could say something perverted while Byakko covered Koneko's eyes.

Neko then broke the kiss, reminding herself to brush her teeth and use mouthwash later to get the bad taste of beer out. Of course, she was satisfied to see that her kiss had worked as he seemed more relaxed. "Can you tell me what's wrong, Ken-kun?"

He answered, with a bit of reluctance, "Sauron beat me."

Neko nodded, "I see." This loss must've been terrible.

"She didn't just beat me. She played with me and then mocked me. She didn't even finish me off. She just left me there to gloat," Kenzaki said as his anger began to rise. Another kiss from Neko relaxed him again.

"You'll beat her next time," Neko encouraged, "And not just you. We'll all help you take her down once and for all."

"What would I ever do without you?" asked Kenzaki.

"Get yourself killed?" quipped Gekiryuken.

"Hush, Geki-chan," Neko chided her partner.

"But it's true."

"You don't need to say it."

"But-"

"Hush, or else I'll dump you in the laundry with Ken-kun's dirty underwear."

Gekiryuken shut up.

* * *

"Avert your eyes," warned Sauron as she took off her mask, "This isn't for the squeamish."

Axe scoffed and said, "I've done and seen things that would make any normal man piss himself."

"OK," Sauron began, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Axe then became the audience to one of the most disgusting displays in the universe as Sauron opened her mouth wide and reached inside. Her hand and forearm went down her throat. Axe began to gag as he saw her reaching around before she pulled out her arm and then vomited the Red Lantern Power Battery onto the floor. The bile covering it evaporated quickly due to the unholy energy of the Power Battery, which was glowing an angry red.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," Axe commented.

"Most disgusting so far," said Sauron.

"How in the world did you keep that in your stomach?" Axe asked, flabbergasted.

"I've got tons of surprises," Sauron answered. "You wanna see?"

"No!"

Sauron frowned. She reached to the Power Battery and placed her hand against it. She then recited, "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all--that is your fate!" As soon as she finished, a crimson sphere of light rose up from the lantern-shaped battery and she grasped it quickly. She then got up and walked over to Axe, showing him what it was. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "A ring? A lousy ring?"

"This little ring has more power than you can ever imagine," Sauron retorted. "Don't look down on it. Artifacts like this are one of the most powerful weapons in the entire Multiverse."

Axe didn't look too convinced as he inspected the ring. She handed it to him roughly. "Just wear it!" she ordered. "Now leave!" She then shoved him out of her Viewing Chamber and closed the door. She then wore a huge smirk on her face as she murmured, "My dear Axe, you should know by now that absolute power corrupts absolutely. As soon as you wear that ring, there'll be nothing left but rage, hatred and anger inside of you. It was nice knowing you." She looked to her Power Battery and shot out her tongue like a chameleon, entangling the object with her own tongue before opening her mouth wide as the Red Lantern Power Battery was pulled inside. She swallowed with a huge gulp and wiped her mouth. "Absolute power can be so…delicious," she purred as the red glow radiated from her.

* * *

Within the month, the Student Defense Force had become one of the most feared and respected organized groups in Sakakino High. It had replaced the previously ineffective Student Disciplinary Committee by order of the Student Council. The SDF itself was subordinate only to the Student Council despite being its own organization. There were a total of 20 members, including Ryuji who was the head, and Yuji who was second-in-command. The members had been handpicked, interviewed and initiated before they could join. There had been dozen of applicants but only these few students were deemed worthy enough to join.

Members of the SDF wore bomber jackets like Ryuji's, but in brown, and wore armbands to identify them as members. Unlike Ryuji who wore a red armband (leader) and Yuji who wore a blue armband (second-in-command) to designate their ranks, the rest wore white armbands instead to show that they were just normal members, but they still outranked the normal students. In short the SDF had become the school's police force and were given special permission to punish students who broke the school's rules and regulations. Ironic though that it was Ryuji, who had originally been known as a delinquent, to be the one to propose the SDF's formation and become its head as well.

There was also a treasurer who wore a green armband and a secretary who wore a yellow armband. The ones to hold these positions were none other than Benitora (treasurer) and Siera (secretary). Ryuushin had also joined but as a normal unranked member.

When Ryuji had approached Ryuushin for membership, Ryuushin had simply replied, "I'm in."

So far the discipline had improved. Students were less prone to cause trouble with the SDF on patrol. Kat herself had even helped by putting stories of the SDF on the newspaper. She did exaggerate a few details, but the message was clearly sent to the whole school. Only fools would dare to mess with the SDF, and there were plenty of fools like ignorant Freshmen and cocky Seniors.

* * *

Whenever Ryuji walked through the hallways with several members of the SDF behind him, students gave way in fear and respect. Ryuji wore a steely gaze as he walked forward. Suddenly, a girl bumped into Ryuji, scattering papers everywhere as she fell on her knees.

"Itai…"

The rest of the students looked fearful as they imagined what sort of punishment the girl would receive for walking into the SDF's leader. These students were new and didn't know several key facts, namely that the girl was none other than Kotonoha Katsura, a member of the Student Council and Ryuji's fiancée.

Ryuji helped her up and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hai," Kotonoha nodded, blushing. Ryuji radiated with power due to his new position, but he was the same boy to her, the boy she loved.

He barked to his subordinates, "What are you doing just standing there gawking!? Pick up those papers!" They quickly did as ordered and picked up the scattered sheets of paper before piling them together and handing them back to Kotonoha. "What are these?" Ryuji asked.

"Just some new homework assignments Warren-sensei had photocopied," Kotonoha answered. "I was heading for the staff room when I bumped into you."

"Be more careful," he advised. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Several female members of the SDF seemed to swoon at the 'warm-and-fluffy' scene since Ryuji rarely showed anything but a hard face in front of them. Of course they immediately stood at attention when Ryuji pointed to them, "Ami, Mai, Mia, escort Kotonoha Katsura-san to the staff room!"

"Hai, taichou!" the three girls saluted before they did as commanded. Kotonoha gave Ryuji a grateful nod as the three girls escorted her to the staff room.

"Matte," Ryuji interrupted. He gave Kotonoha a peck on the cheek. "See you later?" She gave a silent nod and he smiled. She then walked to the staff room with her escorts in tow.

* * *

Kuzuha and Futuba were now Freshmen in Sakakino High and still crushing on both Kenzaki and Ryuji. The two had been ecstatic when they were accepted as students, and even more ecstatic at the fact that their best friend Karen was now with them. They were all in Class 1-3. The twins were happy since they would be able to see their crushes more frequently since they were in the same school. They were even more surprised to see Ryuji had become leader of his own Student Disciplinary Committee, known as the Student Defense Force. The twins looked up to him.

At present the two stood in front of the SDF's Meeting Room. It was an empty classroom used by the SDF to hold their meetings. It was also Ryuji's office. Presently, Ryuji was inside writing one of his weekly reports for the Student Council. It was one of his responsibilities as the head of the SDF. Siera would then make copies of the report to be read by the members of the Student Council.

He heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in." The door slid open and Ryuji turned to see who it was. "Hey, it's you two. So, you managed to get into this school, huh?"

"Hai, sempai!" Kuzuha and Futuba said in unison.

"So, what do you both want?" Ryuji asked. "If you want to become members then I'm sorry. I don't think either of you are qualified."

"Actually, we wanted to give you something we made in Cooking Class," said Futuba.

"It's a slice of cake," said Kuzuha as she held up a plate with the cake slice on it. "We wanted to give it to you for being so nice to us before and also helping us, sempai." She placed it on his desk. He eyed it. It was strawberry shortcake.

"Thank you," said Ryuji, "Now, could you please leave? I need to finish this report."

"Alright, sempai," said Futuba. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne," added Kuzuha.

The twins left and Ryuji sighed as he stared at his report. "I'm just glad that Golden Week is in two days. I need a break," he muttered. "Then again…" He dreaded the piles of homework he'd be getting. Since this was his final year that meant he'd be preparing for University Entrance exams and thus the workload would be heavier. "Damn teachers…I should make up a rule that prohibits too much homework."

The door slid open and Kotonoha entered, "Konichiwa, Ryuji-kun."

Ryuji let out a smile and a sigh. Just hearing her voice made the stress go away and seeing her made him forget about stress entirely. "Hey, Koto-chan. I'm just finishing up my report here."

"I can see that. You're really working hard," admired Kotonoha.

"I'm head of the SDF. I have a lot of responsibilities," he told her.

"Hey, what's this?" Kotonoha asked, referring to the slice of cake on his desk.

"The Nijou twins left it for me," he told her.

Kotonoha frowned and said, "You do know they have crushes on you, right?"

"So? It's not like anything will happen, and I made it clear that I'm yours."

"That's good," said Kotonoha, relieved. She couldn't take anymore competition for Ryuji's love. The stress she could do without. Smiling, she slid the door close and locked it. Ryuji blinked curiously.

"Koto-chan, why did you lock the door?"

"Just so we can have some privacy," she spoke suggestively. She began to unbutton her jacket and undo her bowtie as she walked towards him, swaying her hips. She tossed off her jacket and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her bra covered breasts to him.

"Koto-chan, we can't have sex here on school grounds. We'll be breaking a ton of rules," Ryuji protested. Kotonoha gasped. Was he rejecting her? His face then broke into a grin as he declared, "Gotcha! Just kidding! You know I can never say no to sex. Come here!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Warren decided to pay Ryuji a visit. As he was about to knock on the door of the SDF's Meeting Room, he heard noises inside. He pressed his ear against the door and rolled his eyes. "Heh, teenagers." He then left to give the couple inside their privacy. "Hope they don't get caught."

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were fixing up their clothes after their little romp in the room. They had also tidied the place up so no one was the wiser. Hopefully, no one had heard them or gotten too curious. That would be pretty embarrassing. Still, Kotonoha was a bit flushed and Ryuji was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was better than last time," she spoke up as she kissed his cheek. She then helped fix his tie.

"How many times have we done it in here?" Ryuji asked.

"I think it's been 6 times," Kotonoha counted.

"Really? I thought it was 7," Ryuji commented.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"I guess not," he shrugged. "Now, come on, we should get home. It's getting late."

* * *

Ryuushin and Siera were both walking home. Like Siera, Ryuushin too was a member of the SDF. However, he was just a normal member. He hated that he had to follow Ryuji's orders, but this did give him a chance to beat up people without getting into trouble as long as those people were causing trouble. Being in the same club also meant he could spend more time with Siera.

"What do you think we should have for dinner?" asked Siera.

"I think whatever you cook will be delicious," Ryuushin complimented.

"You're such a sweet talker, Sir Ryuushin," Siera said as she blushed.

"Just telling it like it is, beautiful." Siera stopped and so did he.

"I want to kiss you. May I?" she requested.

"Do you even need to ask?" Ryuushin smirked. He leaned down as she closed her eyes, lips puckered, when all of a sudden Ryuushin shoved Siera away, shocking the girl. "Sir Ryuushin!" she gasped.

"Take cover!" he shouted before a dark figure jumped down and swung at Ryuushin, ripping his shirt open. The figure was revealed to be a man in a black bodysuit with purple gauntlets and boots, purple torso armor with silver accents, pointed shoulders and a helmet with a fanged mouthplate and 6 slits on his visor. The armor was modeled after a cobra. Locked in the middle of his belt was a purple Z-Deck with a golden emblem resembling a cobra. In his hand was a strange sword. The blade looked like a drill and was attached to a basket hilt.

"I've found you, slave," the Snake Knight hissed.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Ryuushin as he took out his Knuckle-Blade.

"Zodiac Knight Strike, your executioner," Strike. He then charged at Ryuushin who slashed his palm open with the Knuckle-Blade.

"**READY!**"

"Henshin!" Ryuushin called as he slid the blade into his belt buckle.

"**BLADE IN!**"

His armor equipped itself to him as he raised his arm to block the blade. The Veno Saber ripped sparks off the gauntlet. Anti-Cross then threw his fist forward, hitting his assailant in the chest and sending him staggering backwards. He took out the Knuckle-Blade from his belt, the crimson blade extending as he rushed as Strike. They slashed at each other, blades clashing as they tried to take each other down. Anti-Cross wasn't sure who this Strike was, but Strike knew of his past, and so was probably someone he knew. If only he could rip off that mask.

Strike rolled his head and then kicked Anti-Cross hard in the stomach. He then put his foot down and twisted on his heel, nailing Anti-Cross in the face with the heel of his other foot. After that he started to slash at Anti-Cross savagely, ripping sparks off the Dragon Demon's obsidian armor. A punch to Anti-Cross's gut forced the black Rider to fall to his knees.

"That's right, slave. Kneel down before me," said Strike in triumph. He then raised his sword to behead Anti-Cross, when all of a sudden, a white blast of holy energy collided into his chest, sending Strike flying backwards. Siera got in front of Anti-Cross and spread out her arms.

"You shall not harm Sir Ryuushin!" Princess Siera declared bravely.

"Siera, it's dangerous!" protested Ryuushin.

"As a princess I must show courage and chivalry," Siera told him, "I must not show fear. My fiancé's enemy is also my enemy." Her eyes glowed, as did her entire body as her wings revealed themselves.

Strike apprised Siera as he got to his feet, "So, you managed to seduce another princess, huh slave? How interesting. Hope she doesn't die like the last one."

Anti-Cross growled as he got to his feet. He shouted, "You shall not speak of her that way!"

"So, she does mean something to you. How interesting," said Strike as he hefted his Veno Saber on his shoulder. "Well, see you all later." A dark portal formed behind him and he stepped back into it before it blinked out of existence.

"Sir Ryuushin, are you hurt?" Siera asked her fiancé as his armor deactivated.

"Just my pride," he muttered.

* * *

**ZKD World…**

Kamen Rider Shadowcobra rode atop Genbu no Shin as he flew through the air. Armed with his scythe, the former Zodiac Knight and now Saint Beast Rider slashed at the Horrors that tried to attack him, sending them all to the dark abyss. When he was done, Shadowcobra let out a sigh.

"Something wrong, sir?" asked Genbu no Shin.

"I need a break, Shawn," Shadowcobra said as he removed his helmet. "All the paperwork, running the company and my job in the Deathtron Secret Police is getting to me. Now this? I just want to relax."

"You don't strike me as the type to go for a vacation," Genbu no Shin stated.

"Well, the Mutt and Dragon have been a big influence," Ichijyo answered. Before he met them he was always disciplined and business-minded. Even in battle he was always dedicated to his goals and targets. He never knew the meaning of the word "break-time".

"Well, you could go and speak to Raven," suggested Genbu no Shin.

"Can't. She's visiting her mother," said Ichijyo. It was true. Raven had gone to visit Arella.

"And she didn't invite you?"

"It was a mother-daughter bonding theme. I'd just get in the way." Ichijyo sighed sadly. He missed his wife. She made fighting worthwhile since he had someone to go home to and be by his side.

"Sir, there's something wrong," said Genbu no Shin as he saw the silvery veil in their path.

Ichijyo stared and was filled with a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling he got whenever Takada had a new invention to show him.

* * *

Suzaku no Rei flew through space with Pluto riding inside his head. He was patrolling around the Vegan system, careful not to use his Power Ring like he'd been ordered to.

He had gained great fame for (accidentally) restoring Tamaran to its former tropical glory, as well as defending the planet from the Citadel and Gordanians. He even had the Deathtrons and Sabretrons backing him up because he knew the Commander of the Secret Police and DT (Double-Trouble) personally.

Not only that, but he was also a Green Lantern. Takada could still remember the look Ichijyo gave him when he showed up in his office with his uniform and Power Ring. He'd taken a picture of his friend's expression.

On Oa, Takada had even helped in making a few new weapons to defend the planet. Sure, there were a few 'hiccups' now and again, but that was just normal trial and error. Sure, a lot of people got annoyed and he nearly got killed for blowing up the wall to the women's bathing room while the women were still inside and giving all the men a good show. Still, he was one of their best Lanterns. They just had to remember that he had the habit of going into "Science Mode" whenever he had a new invention to show them.

One of his friends was Kyle Rayner, another Lantern from Earth and the two got along pretty well. Then there was Kilowog. Kilowog was a lot like Cyborg and fun to be around. John Stewart was a bit of a stiff in his opinion, but a cool guy.

Blackfire, of course, wasn't pleased since a lot of the female Lanterns were attractive females. He always assured her that he would be faithful to her, but he sometimes caught himself staring at them anyway. Those tight uniforms REALLY showed off their curves.

"Hey, Boss," informed Suzaku no Rei. "Look ahead!"

"Huh?" Pluto saw the veil coming right at them. His only coherent though before he was engulfed was, '_What the HELL!?_'

* * *

**School Days World…**

Four men fell in a heap with Ichijyo at the bottom. "GET OFF ME!" he shouted as he struggled before pulling himself out of the pile. He recognized the others and most importantly, "Oh…no. Not you again."

"Hey, whasup, Scaleface!" Takada grinned.

"I thought I was rid of you after we defeated GIN-SHOCKER," Ichijyo grimaced.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," said Takada as he and Raymond stood up. Shawn also brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes. "Hey, Shawn."

"Greetings, Mr. Takada," said Shawn as he adjusted his glasses. Shawn had emerald green hair and wore glasses. Raymond on the other hand, had long red hair with his bangs covering one eye. He was the classic bishonen with his looks.

"OK, what are you all doing in my living room?" Warren finally managed to ask after recovering from the shock. "Guess knocking is overrated, huh?"

* * *

"A dimensional rift, huh? I thought as much," said Ichijyo as he sipped his tea.

"You're taking this well," said Warren.

"Well, with the way the Mutt's experiments and inventions backfire, I've grown accustomed to unexpected surprises," said Ichijyo. "So, I have no powers?"

"For the moment," Warren said. "And you've de-aged too."

Ichijyo now looked 17 instead of his early twenties. Even Takada had become younger by a couple of years. Shawn and Raymond hadn't changed much.

"Well, I hope we can use the ChronoLiner to get back home," said Ichijyo. He didn't want his Raven to worry when she got back.

"Actually, there's a problem. The portals that lead back to your world are unstable right now," said Warren.

"Unstable? Because of the dimensional rifts, I suppose," reasoned Ichijyo.

"Yeah, and well, we can't risk traveling to other worlds with the trains at the moment," said Warren. "Ant and the Station Master are looking into it, though."

"So, what now?" asked Ichijyo.

Takada interrupted, "So, this is really the School Days World? No kidding?"

"Yes, it is," said Warren.

Takada grinned. He remembered playing the game before. This was like living a fantasy.

"Down boy," said Warren. "The girls all have boyfriends now. And most of them will kill you for even looking at their girls."

"Hey, I won't cheat on my Komi," Takada said defensively.

"That's only because she's the only woman that can rein you in, Mongrel," Ichijyo commented.

"Hey, shut up, Scaleface!" Takada snapped.

"Don't make me use the newspaper," Ichijyo warned.

Warren sighed as he looked at the two Riders. The door then opened to show Teresa and Rachel coming in with the kids. When Ichijyo saw Rachel he frowned and looked away. Since Rachel was the Raven of Warren's universe, she was identical to his wife. It was odd seeing Raven as someone else's wife, especially Warren.

"We're home!" Rachel announced. "Oh, you've got guests!"

"Uncle Ichi!" Tessa cried joyfully as she ran to the couch and jumped into the Vampangel's lap. "You came to visit!" She hugged him.

"Hello, Tessa," smiled Ichijyo as he hugged the child gently.

"Have you come to play with me?" the little girl asked eagerly.

"Of course," said Ichijyo. Maybe being stuck here for a bit won't be so bad.

* * *

Warren called Ryuji over to meet with the new arrivals and then he called Ryuki along as well. It wasn't exactly a pleasant meeting. Ichijyo considered first impressions very important and Ryuji had made a bad impression a few years back. Ryuji and Ichijyo glared at each other with looks of disdain. "Oh, it's you," said Ryuji.

"I'd say it was nice to meet you, but then I'd be lying," Ichijyo rebutted.

Ryuji snorted in response. "The feeling is mutual."

"Hey, Ryuji!" Takada greeted with a grin. Ryuji grimaced at seeing the former Dog Knight.

"Hey yourself," Ryuji remarked.

Warren had called Ryuji over to meet with Ichijyo and Takada. Since they were all from a different world, the two newcomers needed someone they knew who was well established in this world. He could've chosen Ryuki, but Ryuji had the most experience with things that went on in this world, having lived here for well over a year.

Of course Warren should've taken into account the feelings both parties had for each other.

Ichijyo didn't like or trust Ryuji. In his opinion, Ryuji was a destructive wild card with a bad temper. It was the same opinion he held for Kat. Ryuji, of course, detested Ichijyo's air of superiority, and saw the former Snake Knight as being stuck up and arrogant. Takada didn't hate Ryuji exactly. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual. Ryuji didn't like Takada because in his opinion, the guy was a pervert like Taisuke.

"So, you two were brought here by dimensional rifts too?" Ryuki asked his two fellow Saint Beast Riders.

"Yeah, we were just minding our own business and then Ray and I ended up here," said Takada.

"Me too," added Ichijyo. "Shawn and I are also stuck here."

"Well, just make yourselves at home," said Ryuki. "I am just happy to see you both again." He smiled.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Ryuji. As if there weren't enough Riders here.

* * *

Since the two had become minors once they were brought into this world, both Ichijyo and Takada had to go to school until the portal was restored. They complained, but Warren was eventually able to _persuade_ them.

As the homeroom teacher of Class 3-3, Warren introduced the new student to the class. He entered and all eyes were on him. He was instantly recognized by a few of the students, namely Riders who hailed from the same universe he had.

Ichijyo wore a different uniform. He wore a pair of black slacks and a black jacket that went from his neck all the way down to mid-thigh. A thin black line went straight down the middle where the zipper was. This was the uniform he wore while attending the Red Horse Private Institute. His shoulder-length hair was dark blue and he combed his bangs over to cover the inverted triangle mark on his forehead. His skin was pale white and he wore his square-rimmed glasses over his red eyes.

"I am Ichijyo Amakusa," he greeted simply.

The students whispered among themselves, wondering why a student had transferred just a day before the start of Golden Week.

* * *

**Class 3-2**

As for Takada he wore the same uniform as everyone else, except for a denim jacket instead of the standard blazer. Unlike Ichijyo's simple introduction, Takada was all smiles as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Yoshiyuki Takada! I just moved here! Hope we can have fun!"

Takada's version of fun meant explosive experiments and inventions. The reason why he was in a different class from the others was that they lacked space, and that keeping Ichijyo and Takada as far away from each other as possible was healthy for everybody. The two were friends but didn't get along most of the time…like a certain cat and wolf.

Like Ichijyo, Takada was being whispered about, but he paid them no mind. So what if he came a day before Golden Week? It didn't matter to him.

* * *

Nanami and Hikari both eyed Ichijyo, who was sitting alone and reading. A lot of the students steered clear of him, except for Ryuki who would often converse with the new student.

"So, he's from where you're from?" Nanami asked Kat and Rose.

"Yup, he is," Kat said. "He's the same type of Rider as me and Ryuki."

"Same type of Rider?" Hikari asked.

"You noticed how a lot of us use different types of belts and armor, right?" Kat questioned. "Ichijyo there is a Saint Beast Rider. His codename is Shadowcobra."

"You know it's rude to talk about others behind their back, right?" Ichijyo asked as he turned his eyes to the girls. Hikari gulped at seeing the glare, but Kat snorted.

"Just read your book you snake," she snapped back.

Ichijyo raised his hand and opened his palm. Suddenly, a black hand shot out of the shadow Kat cast on her desk, and grabbed her face before slamming it down painfully on to said desk. Nanami and Hikari stared as Kat recovered, groaning, and massaging her temple.

"Ichijyo, that wasn't really nice," said Ryuki.

"She was asking for it," said Ichijyo.

"Did I forget to mention that he's a shadow manipulator?" Kat hissed as she glared at Ichijyo.

"You did goad him," Rose pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Kat deadpanned to her wife.

**BOOM!!!**

Hikari yelped, "What was that!?"

"Takada," answered Kat, "He's known as the 'Master of Disaster' for a reason."

Ryuki chuckled and murmured, "Just like old times."

"Hope the school is insured," commented Ryuji.

* * *

**Chemistry Lab**

Smoke billowed out from the door as the students and teacher scrambled out of the lab, covered in black soot. Inside was Takada, who was holding a beaker that was the source of the smoke. He blinked as he removed his goggles.

"Guess I shouldn't have added that much," Takada said to himself.

* * *

"WOW, YOU'RE KOTONOHA KATSURA!!!" Takada yelled out as he was finally introduced to Ryuji's fiancée.

"Eyes above the neck, horn-dog," warned Ryuji with a deep growl.

It was lunch time, and Ichijyo and Takada were on the rooftop with Ryuki, Jinx, Tazuka, Kotonoha and Ryuji. Ichijyo's quiet and cold demeanor was a complete contrast to Takada's more loud and upbeat (not to mention annoying) personality. People who didn't know them that well would've never guessed that they were friends.

"Remember, you're married," Ichijyo reminded, "And your wife will kill you if you cheat on her."

"Hey, I'm just surprised to meet one of my favorite characters from School Days," said Takada. "So, how did you meet her, Ryuji?"

"I saved her life and we hit it off," Ryuji answered simply.

"So, do you both…?" Takada began as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's none of your business!" Ryuji snapped.

"It's a private matter, Mutt," warned Ichijyo.

"And it's totally inappropriate to ask," chided Tazuka.

"I mean we are trying to eat here," Jinx pointed out. Ryuki couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Jinx asked.

"It just feels like old times, back when we were the Smart Brain Masked Riders," Ryuki answered. "I mean, here we are having lunch together on the school's rooftop. I just couldn't help but reminisce."

"You sound like an old man," teased Ryuji.

"I know I do, but I can't help but remember all those times we were together, as a team and as friends, just hanging out together like this," added Ryuki.

"If we're going to have a group hug, leave me out of it," remarked Ichijyo. He wasn't the touchy-feely type.

"Why don't we take a picture together, just like old times?" Tazuka suggested. "'Masked Riders Forever', remember?"

"Hai, Nii-san!" Ryuki nodded.

Ryuji rolled his eyes at their antics.

"So, what's with the armband?" Takada pointed at Ryuji's arm.

Kotonoha answered, "Ryuji-kun's the head of the SDF!"

"SDF?" Takada wasn't sure what that stood for.

"Student Defense Force," Tazuka clarified. "It's a student run organization that enforces the rules, regulations and discipline."

Takada gawked at Ryuji. He questioned, "Are you serious?" Takada was completely flabbergasted. "The school actually lets you run this outfit?"

"Actually, I was the one who proposed it. I just didn't think anyone would take it seriously until a certain someone suggested it during a Student Council meeting last term," Ryuji said as he glanced at Kotonoha. Suddenly, his wrist watch began to beep, as did the watches of the girls and Ryuki's.

"Looks like we have another Stasis Field forming," said Jinx. "Let's go and deal with this."

"Hai!" agreed Kotonoha.

The Riders, male and female, stood up and called out in unison, "**HENSHIN!**"

* * *

Yuuki had also gotten the alert and was on his way to the Stasis Field on the Machine Vortexer. However, his vehicle suddenly screeched to a stop before he hit a man with black hair that had red streaks and a trio of scars running vertically over his right eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuki quickly apologized. He'd almost hit the man who smiled.

"Take this," said the man as he handed the stunned boy a touch screen phone that was red with black stripes. It looked like it was designed after Vortex's helmet. He was also given a black card with a golden border that depicted the Kanji symbols for the Ten Elements. The strange men then turned and walked away from Yuuki.

"Matte! Who are you?" Yuuki called out to the man.

"Just someone looking out for his children," said the man. He then gave wink before vanishing.

Yuuki blinked but then focused on the matter at hand. He pocketed his newest acquisition quickly and raced towards the Stasis Field.

* * *

When the Riders arrived to the Stasis Field, which had enveloped a construction site, they already saw Vortex fighting the Nytemare. The Nytemare itself looked like a huge humanoid bat with four wings on its back, long claws and sharp fangs.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Pluto when he saw Vortex. His Saint Beast Rider armor resembled his old Cyber Mode armor. His suit was sapphire blue and worn over a black bodysuit. Golden Excel Streams decorated his bodysuit. His chestplate had a gold emblem resembling a phoenix. His sapphire colored gauntlets and boots were trimming in gold. His helmet had a black visor in a gold frame that had two sharp points on the top ends. On his back was a high tech looking backpack. A symbol resembling a phoenix was on his chest.

Shadowocobra noted this too and said, "He's not like any Rider I've ever seen." His Saint Beast Rider armor resembled his old Death Form armor. He wore a black suit of armor that was trimmed in violet and violet Excel Streams on his bodysuit. His helmet resembled a cobra and his faceplate had a visor with 6 red slits over his eyes. Twin flaps of armor hung from his belt and he had an artificial ponytail resembling a stingray's tail, a red curved spike on his right shoulder and a rhinoceros horn jutting from the middle of his visor. On his chest was a symbol resembling a turtle, like the one on his belt buckle.

"That there is my kohai," Ifrit, in his Sabre Form armor, stated as he pointed at the Rider who was fighting. "He's called Vortex."

"So, he's a rookie then?" Shadowcobra guessed.

Before Ifrit could answer, Sting alerted, "Incoming!" Two dozen Horrors came down and surrounded them.

"Let's deal with these things," said Ifrit as he clenched his fists.

"But what about Vortex?" asked Tenshi.

"He can fend for himself," said Ifrit. "Ikuze!!!"

Tenshi spared Vortex a glance before she charged into battle, shooting at the Horrors with her A-Gasher Bowgun.

Draco raised his Masked Rider Sword and charged at the Horrors with the others. Calling forth his elemental magic, he attacked the Horrors.

"Cast Off!" called out Scarab as she released her Strong Mode armor.

"CAST OFF!" her Inzecter repeated as her outer Strong Mode armor exploded off her and bombarded the Horrors. She then started to throw her hexes at them as she rushed at them for the kill.

"_Swing Vent!_" Sting's shield announced before a barbed whip resembling his Zodiac Beast's tail appeared in his hands. He swung, lashing at them with his whip. Working alongside the other Riders made him feel nostalgic.

Shadowcobra summoned his scythe as Pluto conjured a pair of orbs of electrical energy around his hands. Shadowcobra and Pluto then attacked, throwing their energies. A crescent blade of shadow matter sliced through Horrors as Pluto hurled orbs of explosive electrical energy at them.

As the others were fighting the Horrors, Vortex was having a hard time against the Nytemare as it slashed at him savagely. He was sent flying and crashing into a stack of steel beams. He groaned in pain as he held his head. There was a clattering sound and Vortex looked down to see the device the strange man had given him. "Should I use this?" He drew out the black card and said, "What do I have to lose?"

Vortex slid in the card under the phone's screen and tapped the symbols.

"**FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, LIGHT, DARKNESS, WOOD, STEEL, ICE, THUNDER!**" the touch screen phone announced as Vortex pressed the emblems. He pulled the handles of his V-Driver and twisted the buckle up and finally it called out, "**ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: VORTEX COMPLETE!**"

As he got up, a black card with his emblem drawn in red on it with the ten elements encircling it set itself between his helmet's antennae as his eyes flashed. In an instant 10 blank cards set themselves across his shoulder-pads and chestplate. The cards flipped over to reveal the elemental symbols depicted on them as Vortex's armor began to change color. The red of his armor turned completely silver and the white turned black as his eyes and antennae turned red. The cards across his shoulders and chest were framed in red. He then replaced the V-Driver Buckle with the Touch Screen Buckle, setting the V-Driver Buckle on his right hip. The cards each flashed as the symbols in the Touch Screen Buckle also blinked.

This was Vortex Complete Form.

"Huh?" Ifrit gawked as he slashed at a Horror with his DynoGasher Sword.

"Could he do that?" Pluto asked as he blasted two Horrors to pieces with electrical bolts.

"No, that's new." Ifrit wondered mentally, '_Where did he get that form?_'

The Nytemare didn't seem impressed and lunged at Vortex who then swung his sword at it, sending it staggering back. He slashed continuously at the Nytemare who stumbled back from each blow. It took a swipe at the newly evolved Vortex who dodged to the side and then the Rider kicked it in the back. It roared and then fired a several balls of blood red energy at Vortex who swatted them away with several swings of his V-Book's blade. The orbs exploded around him dramatically. With a shriek, the Bat Nytemare rose into the air and Vortex saw that its wings were glowing. It was obviously powering up for an attack. Vortex acted quickly and pressed down on the symbol for fire that was on the Touch Screen Buckle.

**"FIRE!"** The cards on his body flipped over and all depicted the symbol he'd just pressed.

Vortex took a card from his V-Book and slotted it into his V-Driver Buckle.

**"ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: DRACO SURVIVOR!"**

The card between his antennae changed to depict Draco Survivor Mode as the Rider in question appeared at his side, surprising the other Riders, Draco especially.

"Nani!?" the Dragon Rider gawked.

Vortex drew another card and slotted it into his V-Driver. As he did, Draco Survivor Mode followed his motions.

**"ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: DRA-DRA-DRA-DRACO!"**

The cards depicting the Kanji for 'fire' on his armor flashed. His V-Book's blade became enveloped in flames and he swung his sword twice, sending two arcs of flames at the Nytemare. Draco Survivor Mode did the same, his sword sending arcs of flames at the Nytemare alongside Vortex's attack. The flames exploded against the Nytemare, incinerating its wings. Draco Survivor Mode vanished as the Nytemare dropped hard to the ground with a loud crash.

"Sugoi," said Tenshi. The Horrors determined that Vortex was the bigger threat and charged at him. He pressed the Kanji for ice on his buckle.

**"ICE!"** The cards on his armor flipped over to depict the Kanji symbol for 'ice'.

Vortex drew a card and slotted it into his V-Driver.

**"ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: IFRIT GOLD!"**

"Huh!?" Ifrit gaped when he heard this and also saw his own ultimate form standing by Vortex's side as it appeared.

Like Draco Survivor Mode had done before, Ifrit Gold Form now stood at Vortex's side and the card beween his antennae switched to one depicting Ifrit Gold Form. Ifrit Gold Form followed his motions as he activated his next card.

**"ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: IF-IF-IF-IFRIT!!"**

The cards depicting the Kanji for 'ice' flashed as he converted his V-Book into Gun Mode and aimed at the Horrors. Ifrit Gold Form was also armed with the Liner Cross-Rod, also in Gun Mode, which he aimed at the Horrors with. Frost energy and Mythical Ki was focused into their weapons. They squeezed the triggers and fired surges of freezing energy at the Horrors, freezing them and destroying them as they shattered to pieces, before Ifrit Gold Form vanished.

"Woah! Now that's power!" Pluto gawked. He now wanted to analyze Vortex's gear.

**"THUNDER!"** The cards now depicted the Kanji for thunder.

The Nytemare charged towards Vortex who had a card in hand. He then slotted his card into the V-Driver.

**"ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: SCARAB HYPER!"**

"Woah!" Scarab stared as she saw herself in Hyper Form appear next to Vortex. The card between Vortex's antennae changed to match the newly summoned Rider. Vortex then activated the final card to finish the job.

**"ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: SCAR-SCA-SCA-SCARAB!"**

As the cards depicting the Kanji for 'thunder' flashed, Vortex jumped into the air with electricity crackling around his legs. Hyper Scarab did the same with the same electrical energy around her legs. They then executed a double drop kick which smashed into the Nytemare. The electricity crackling around their feet increased the damage. The Nytemare exploded as Vortex landed on one knee, alone, after Hyper Scarab disappeared.

"What…a rush," Vortex managed to utter after he caught his breath.

Watching the entire fight was Crisis as he hid behind a stack of concrete cylinders. His eyes went towards the Touch Screen Buckle. "That's what I need to become stronger," Crisis muttered.

* * *

Her Horrors, her minions, and demonic foot soldiers, stood outside the palace. Sauron had summoned them to her to accept her new blessing as she hovered over them with an aura of rage-filled light around her. Her Red Lantern suit resembled a black sleeveless leotard with a red belt and a skull buckle. The Red Lantern's emblem was on her chest. The leotard was skintight, as were the red gloves and boots. The gloves reached up to her elbows while the boots reached up to her knees. The uniform made her look incredibly sexy.

She held the Red Lantern Power Battery in her hands as she recited the oath of the Red Lanterns, bestowing the power to her minions, "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all--that is your fate!" A red beam of light fired from the Power Battery and into the ever-dark sky of the Horrors' realm, before streaks of red rained down on the Horrors. However, instead of harming them, it simply altered them instead. Their bodies turned blood red and the symbol of the Red Lantern was branded on their foreheads.

"Let's turn this Golden Week into a Crimson Week!" laughed Sauron.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Uh-oh! Wonder what will happen? Well, knowing Sauron it's gonna be huge and this time it looks like she isn't going to take any prisoners. Let's just hope our heroes can take her down. Also, this marks an end for Cross Days but don't despair. Their adventures will continue in the next installment: ETERNAL DAYS.

PS: I'd like to give a shout out to Shadow Element 13 and Tanyeera as well as Mask Rider Roy for their encouragement.

**And here's a teaser:**

During the first day of Golden Week, people were out just enjoying the holiday. With nothing to do they just decided to do whatever they did to keep themselves entertained, either solo or with friends. However, when a huge object was blocking the sun and casting everything in darkness, people were naturally looking up. They at first assumed it was only an unscheduled solar eclipse before they finally got a good look as to what was actually blocking the sun.

It was a massive black battleship and. The word 'colossal' would be more appropriate in this case. The weaponry it had would put any military force to shame.

The colossal battleship hovered over Sakakino City ominously. People who were out that day wondered just what was going on as they murmured amongst themselves. Suddenly a huge black tower, an obelisk, sprouted out from the ground. This wasn't just happening in Sakakino City. All over the world, in each major city, these black towers sprouted out of the ground like weeds. Then, images of Sauron were projected from these towers. Not only that, but Sauron's image was also being displayed on every television screen on the planet.

"In the Bible, it is said that God created the world in 7 days, thus it is only fitting that a god like myself destroys your world within 7 days. Say your prayers, people, because this is going to be the last week of your pathetic lives," Sauron announced. Once she finished her speech she just waited for the chaos to begin.

"**ETERNAL DAYS"**


End file.
